Road Trip
by Cottigny
Summary: Suite de Une Dernière Année. Scar, Lou, Rose et Charlie partent avec leurs amis en Louisiane pour leurs vacances, tout ça pour retrouver Salem et leurs amies Taissa, Amber et Vicky. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu. Le Vieux Carré français de la Nouvelle Orléans ne leur fera pas de pitié. Résumé à l'intérieur. YURI, Femslash, HP, Next Generation. ;) Rating M évidement.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Soyons direct, je n'ai pas encore fini le premier chapitre de Road Trip. Mais bon, je vous fait un petit prologue ou avant goût ou simplement un résumer.

Déjà il faut savoir que c'est une suite, donc c'est beaucoup plus simple de commencer par Une Dernière Année, et puis j'écris les chapitres comme si je continuais ma première fiction. Je ne vais donc pas faire de résumer pour chaque personnage.

La fiction va se dérouler en Louisiane vous l'aurez compris. Je suis ouvert à toute les suggestions de lieu et d'activité. J'ai déjà l'intrigue principal mais si vous avez des choses à rajouter pourquoi pas. Je précise aussi que j'avais des tonnes de personnages dans mon ancienne fiction, alors qu'ici je reprendrais seulement la bande de BG's. x) Ce qui veut dire Potter &amp; Co' et les Serpentards.

L'histoire se passe une semaine après le mariage de Teddy et Victoire. Mais je pense que vous le comprendrais vite. La fiction va être beaucoup moins longue que la première, je compte pour l'instant ne faire qu'une dizaine de chapitre. Cependant j'espère pouvoir faire des chapitres aussi long que je le faisais dans Une Dernière année. (peut être pas comme les 3 derniers ^^').

Je ne pourrais pas dire si je publierais vite ou non, je suis assez productive comme fille mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire. Quand je dis productive, c'est qu'il m'arrive de ne pas écrire pendant 2 semaines et en une journée écrire 35pages. Bref, j'espère que vous serez indulgent avec moi...

En ce qui concerne le résumé de l'histoire :

_**Les vacances ont déjà débutés. Tout le monde a réussi leurs A.S.P.I.C., oui oui tout le monde même Louann ! C'est pour dire... Et pour fêter ça, ils ont décidés (enfin plus Rose, Charlie et Lily) de partir en Louisiane retrouver Taissa, Amber et Vicky. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sam Peters et Emma Brown, cependant nos personnages seront surpris de voir qu'ils sont sûrement les softs de tout les personnes vivant dans le Vieux Carré français de la Nouvelle Orléans. Leurs vacances vont être longues et douloureuses. Ils vont devoir faire face à leurs parents, la magie, la maladie, la drogue, à des souvenirs enfouit, leur indépendance, à la douleur, à leurs pouvoirs, à de nombreux conflits... Mais aussi à de l'amour et de l'amitié. Ils étaient partis pour des vacances tranquilles, mais arriveront-ils à revenir tous à Londres ?**_

Vous l'aurez comprit il y aura des nouveaux personnages. J'espère ne perde personne en cours de route avec mes POV, vous le savez j'ai toujours l'habitude de diversifier mes POV dans mes chapitres. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire de POV autre que mes BG's. (ou alors très très peu).

En tout cas ! Merci à ceux qui vont me suivre, j'attends vos réclamations. Et je vous (re)remercie pour tout, pour l'année qui vient de s'écouler et de votre soutient tardive ou pas. Ça sera toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour vous.:)

Cottigny


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ! Bonsoir à tous, voilà c'est déjà repartie. J'ai réussi à écrire ces quelques lignes pour commencer, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Evidement j'ai laissée de l'action pour plus tard. En tout cas j'espère avoir vos avis pour cette entrée en matière. :)**_

**Rommie : Toujours là ?! Hey ! Je suis contente de te voir. J'espère que leurs vacances ne vont pas te déplaire, et au pire des cas tu me le feras savoir. :) J'espère que tu n'as pas trop patientée à ton goût pour avoir ce chapitre. Il ne comporte que 34pages comparait aux autres de Une Dernière année ce n'est pas grand chose. ^^'**

**Emma Austen : Que dire ?! VOILA ! Tu as eu le premier chapitre ! Je te répond du mieux que je peux à ton message de suite. x) Mais sinon je suis ravis que tu aimes ma présentation et surtout la photo que j'ai mis. ;) Ton avis est toujours pour moi super important alors je l'attend avec impatience. Surement à après demain ? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER : JKR a inventé Harry Potter, j'en ai simplement fait une fiction à ma façon. :)**

**Playlist :**

**Hear Your Heart - James Bay**

**Comatose - Hayden Calnin**

**Bruning Bridges - OneRepublic**

**Echoes - Fragments**

**Daylight - Olympic Ayres**

**The Dead Heart - Midnight Oil**

**Take A Walk - Passion Pit**

**Daydream - Dotan**

**I've Told You Now - Sam Smith**

**Now and Again - Tor Miller**

**This Aint A Love Song - Scouting For Girls**

**You (Ha Ha Ha) - Charli XCX**

**Mad World - Tears For Fears**

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas. :)**

* * *

**1- Le départ.**

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Le soleil me réchauffait mon corps, il était brûlant et si je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux je pourrais dire sans me tromper qu'il était aveuglant. Mais je ne voulais pas sortir du lit, j'étais bien comme j'étais à ce moment précis. Mon corps était étalé quasiment en diagonale sur le lit de Rose, cependant je n'avais pas l'impression que ça la déranger. Rose avait une main sur mon dos nue alors que je dormais sur le ventre. J'étais trop bien pour me lever actuellement, tout était trop bien pour que je commence une nouvelle journée.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son chat. Patchouli. Pour un chat il n'était pas très discret, il ronronnait comme un tondeuse. Je le sentais monter sur le lit où nous étions. Patchouli sans prévenir se colla à mon visage avec insistance, évidement je grognais pour le faire partir mais il continuait de frotter son visage au mien. Je retirais mon bras de sous l'oreiller pour le faire tomber du lit. Une fois fait je souriais tout en essayant de me rendormir, mais une demi-seconde après Patchouli revint à l'attaque.

Cette fois-ci je soupirais bruyamment, et ouvrais les yeux pour voir ce qu'il me voulait. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec cette boule de poil. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Je soupirais encore un fois avant de le prendre avec mon bras pour le coller à moi. Patchouli ronronnait deux fois plus.

**\- Maintenant chut ! Et laisse moi dormir, **murmurais-je au chat.

Rapidement le chat se lova contre moi, je souriais. Je pouvais enfin me rendormir près de ma copine et avec en prime une belle journée qui commencer.

DRING DRING.

Je râlais deux fois plus, Rose se dégageait de moi pour sûrement prendre son portable sur la table de chevet. Le chat partie aussitôt que le téléphone sonnait. Je ne serais apparemment pas tranquille ce matin.

**\- Allô ?**

Rose répondait avec une voix légèrement endormie.

**\- Oui oui à l'aéroport... Non pas besoin Lorcan... Je me débrouillerais avec Scar... Oui oui c'est 11h là-bas... D'accord... Oui merci... à tout à l'heure, bisou.**

J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Scramender ! Putain ! Il fallait toujours qu'il y est un de nos amis qui nous casse les miches ! Rose se pencha sur moi et me laissa plusieurs baisers dans le dos. J'aurais crue qu'elle resterait dans le lit avec moi, ou du moins qu'on continuerait notre programme de cette nuit mais apparemment non. Ma copine se levait, je l'entendais faire plusieurs pas. Je tournais la tête pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Rose était entrain d'enfiler un débardeur blanc et une culotte pour se couvrir un minimum. Elle regroupait ses cheveux en un chignon. Je souriais en voyant un rayon de soleil qui caressait ses jambes douces et brillantes. Inconsciemment je me léchais les lèvres en la regardant, Rose trouva mes yeux et me sourit.

**\- Allez debout,** lança Rose en ouvrant en grand le rideau.

La lumière m'éblouissait. Je fermais instantanément mes yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle, évidement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lâcher un grognement de mécontentement. Rose rigolait et rapidement je sentais un poids monter sur moi. Ma copine s'allongeait sur moi délicatement, et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud me caresser la nuque. Elle me laissa un baiser et je me résiliais à me retourner sous elle.

**\- Bonjour mon cœur,** susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres.

**\- J'aurais préférée un réveille comme ça, **avouais-je en passant mes mains le long de son corps.

**\- Tu ne te serais sûrement pas lever,** fit Rose.

**\- C'est probable,** rigolais-je.** Qu'est-ce que Scramender voulait ?**

**\- Oh, seulement savoir s'il passait me chercher ou pas. J'ai dit qu'on se retrouvait à l'aéroport.**

**\- Il vient pas avec Hestia ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

**\- Lorcan m'a dit hier qu'elle viendrait sûrement plus tard pendant les vacances.**

Je me mettais sur les coudes et la regardais intéressée.

**\- Quoi ?** Fit-elle surprise.

**\- C'est trop bon comme ragot,** lançais-je en rigolant. **Je te paris qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là !**

**\- Scar ! C'est pas drôle. Si c'est le cas c'est plutôt triste pour lui, **dit Rose triste.

**\- Rose, il t'a trompé avec elle. Et puis... **(Rose me regardait avec un regard noir**)... ****Ok ça serait plus ou moins triste que Hestia et Lorcan rompent. Mais ça serait pas la mort pour toi. Fin...** Bref !

**\- Vas y enfonce toi,** lança Rose en arquant un sourcil.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Bref, on verra bien ça tout à l'heure. Il est quelle heure ?** Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

Rose tendait son bras pour atteindre mon portable qui était sur un le lit. Elle le déverrouilla et fronça des sourcils.

**\- Il est à peine 9heure. Tu as des messages, **dit-elle en me tendant mon téléphone.

Je le pris pendant que Rose se mit à côté de moi pour poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, et regardait ce que je répondais.

**Lou 3h03 : **_Tu m'avais empruntée un chapeau à Cabo. Je le veux._

**Lou 3h25 : **_Tu as de la place dans ta valise ? x))))_

**Scor 8h46 : **_Je vais chez les Grindewald ce matin, on se rejoint à l'aéroport. On doit s'habiller comment dans un aéroport ?_

Je sentais Rose sourire en lisant la question de mon frère, elle leva la tête pour me déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

**\- On s'habille décontracté dans un aéroport. Enfin tu t'habilles comme si tu partais en vacances en Louisiane quoi. Apparemment il fait beau là bas, **fit-elle.

Ok ! J'avouais. Scorpius et moi étions clairement paumé au plus au point dans le monde moldue. Enfin soyons claire je connaissais très bien Londres, ou l'Angleterre en général. J'étais partie faire plusieurs coin du monde, mais jamais en avion moldue. Soit c'était en calèche volante, soit en voiture magique, soit en navire sous-marin. Tout était magique dans mon monde. Et je ne savais absolument pas comment fonctionné un avion. Rose se moquait au début mais... Je pense qu'elle avait comprit que... Bon pas tant que ça mais quand même... je pense que j'étais stressée, voir que j'avais peur de ce fichu avion. Bref ! On était pas encore rendu, je répondais à mon téléphone.

**À Scor 8h59 : **_Comme si tu partais en vacances, Rose m'a dit qu'il fallait être normal. Fin te prend pas la tête. Tu as pas trop peur d'être avec la famille Grindewald ?_

**À Lou 9h00 : **_TG ! Tu es vraiment casse couille, ce chapeau était à moi. Et tu as pas autre chose à foutre à 3h du mat' que faire ta valise ?! _

Je n'attendais pas leurs réponses et balançais mon portable plus loin. J'en profitais pour rouler au-dessus de ma copine et de l'embrassais partout. Rose passait ses mains le long de mes hanches jusqu'à mes côtes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et me tordre dans tout les sens. Ma copine connaissait bien trop mon corps, elle savait très bien que j'étais chatouilleuse et en profitais.

Au bout d'un moment je me décalais d'elle, et m'enveloppais dans le drap pendant que Rose sortait du lit. Je souriais en cachant ma poitrine, je n'étais pas pudique mais Poil de Carotte était toujours dans les parages. Et puis monsieur était toujours obligé de venir sans frapper dans cette chambre, donc maintenant je prenais mes précautions.

**\- Allez lève toi mon cœur, tu as pas fini de faire tes bagages, **retenta Rose.

**\- Ok ok, **soupirais-je en me levant.

J'enfilais rapidement un soutien-gorge et un t-shirt ample gris. Rose souriait fière d'elle avant de me lancer mon jeans délavé et surtout déchiré. C'était quand même un comble d'être en vacances et d'être debout aussi tôt, je pense que j'irais tuer Potter pour avoir prit des billets d'avion à cette heure ci. Rose s'approcha de moi en souriant avant de me laisser un baiser, et de partir vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche.

Je faisais le lit alors que Poil de Carotte arrivait dans la chambre. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il se pointait toujours comme ça. Hugo me regardait un peu à l'ouest avant de me faire un signe de tête pour me saluer.

**\- Rose est pas là ?** Fit-il.

**\- Sous la douche, **dis-je simplement.** Pourquoi ?**

**\- Et tu es pas avec elle ? **Rigola le frère de Rose alors que je le méprisais.** OK... Les parents veulent la voir.**

**\- Je lui dirais quand elle sortira,** informais-je froidement.

Hugo soupira avant de partir hors de la chambre. J'étais pas tout à fait prête à m'entendre avec Poil de Carotte, j'essayais hein ! Promis. C'était juste qu'il était vraiment différent de moi, enfin casse pieds, le genre de gosse trop maladroit, et quand même lourd avec ses vannes à deux mornilles. Et puis... il avait gagné contre nous au Quidditch. Désolée mais je n'en démordrais pas.

Je me retournais pour ranger quelques trucs dans ma valise, évidement Rose avait déjà pliée la sienne il y a deux jours. Tranquillement je pris nos valises pour les emmener au pas de sa porte de chambre, sans faire attention une des bagages cogna sur le bureau de ma copine. Quelques feuilles s'étalèrent au sol, je soupirais avant de râler. Mais rapidement je fronçais des sourcils en prenant les feuilles qui était parterre.

Rose arrivait dans la pièce en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle se stoppa face à moi, je remontais lentement mes yeux vers son visage.

**\- Tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi ça ?** Demandais-je plus froidement que d'habitude.

Rose soupira.

**\- Je croyais que tu savais lire pourtant,** fit-elle en se retournant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Immédiatement je lui rattrapais le bras, Rose me faisait face malgré-elle. J'essayais de trouver des réponses aux fonds de ses yeux, mais rien.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais une annulation d'inscription ? **Tentais-je en étant moins dur.

**\- Londres n'est pas pour moi.**

**\- Oh Rose allez ! Tu vas pas toujours écouter ta mère, Londres est parfait pour toi.**

**\- Pourtant c'est Louann et toi qui parliez de ça y a même pas de jours. Et si je me rappelle bien, tu disais que tu avais peur, et que Londres était trop sauvage pour moi. Scar regarde moi, j'ai toujours habitée à Godric's Hollow.**

**\- Et alors ? Rose ! Tu peux pas abandonner tes rêves comme ça. Arrête d'écouter ta mère, je l'adore hein, mais sérieusement. Tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que ta place est à là bas, **essayais-je en lâchant son bras.

Rose s'humidifia les lèvres avant de regarder plusieurs points dans la pièce. Je savais qu'elle était entrain de réfléchir sur ce que je venais de dire. Lentement je passais mes mains sur ses bras pour les laisser glisser jusqu'à ses mains. Rose s'arrêta sur mes yeux, je remarquais dans son regard qu'elle était perdue. Putain Scar ! Pourquoi tu faisais ta petite crise alors qu'on allait partir en vacances tous en semble ! J'aurais pu simplement parler de tout ça plus tard, genre après les vacances, ou alors dans ce fichu avion. Je soupirais légèrement avant de m'avancer vers elle et lui déposer un baiser sur le nez.

**\- Rose arrête de stresser,** dis-je en collant mon front sur le sien. **Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, j'ai peut être peur pour toi, mais je veux que tu ailles à Londres. Tu es destinée à faire de grande chose, et Londres est parfait pour toi.**

**\- Tu crois vraiment que je ferais de grande chose ? **Demanda-t-elle timidement.

**\- Oui,** souriais-je avant de lui laisser un baiser.

Je me détachais d'elle.

**\- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas annuler ton entrée à cette école. Tu as travaillée dur pour aller là-bas, ça serait bête de tout arrêter aujourd'hui, **confiais-je calmement.

Rose hocha la tête.

**\- Ta mère veux de te voir,** déclarais-je en avançant vers la salle de bain. **Je prend une douche vite fait, tu m'attends ?**

**\- D'accord,** fit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire.

Je disparaissais dans la salle de bain pendant cinq minutes. Une fois préparer je me retrouvais devant Rose qui avait trouvé encore des choses à mettre dans sa valise. Merlin ! Elle était pire que Lou, enfin non ! Lou elle ramenait que des fringues.

Ensemble on descendait dans la cuisine pour retrouver sa mère et Hugo. Ron ne devait pas être à la maison. Hugo était sur son portable entrain de plus ou moins ricaner, il devait sûrement être avec Juliet Gordon... Les gosses. Hermione elle était entrain de faire une tarte. Ça m'impressionnait toujours qu'il n'utilise pas d'elfe de maison, je n'étais pas pour l'esclavage mais j'avais toujours eux des gens pour m'aider dans mon manoir, ou alors chez mes grands-parents. Bref Rose s'asseyait sur un tabouret, je la suivais dans son geste.

**\- Maman, tu voulais me voir ?** Demanda Rose en prenant une tasse sur l'îlot en face de nous.

En souriant Rose m'en tendait une, je la pris alors qu'elle me servait du thé.

**\- Oui c'était pour savoir si tout était ok avant de partir. Vous vous retrouvez où ? Quand ? Comment vous y aller ? Rose tu as oubliée de me dire tout ça, et tu sais comment je peux m'inquiéter. Et vous allez où en Louisiane ? Quelqu'un vient vous chercher à l'aéroport ?**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. OK ! Hermione était encore plus stressée que Rose ! Oui c'était possible.

**\- ****C'est Taissa qui vient nous chercher quand on atterrira à la Nouvelle Orléans. On décolle en à 11h30 à l'aéroport de Heathrow, et on se retrouve là-bas,** déclara Rose simplement.

**\- Et tu as prit ce qu'il faut ? La crème anti-moustique ? Ou bien la potion anti-brûlure ? Tu as pensée à la Wiggenweld et...**

Je n'écoutais plus l'échange qu'elles pouvaient avoir entre elles. Les mères normal étaient vraiment comme ça ? À s'inquiéter toujours comme ça ? Ou bien à refuser pour le ''bien'' de leurs enfants qu'ils partent de la maison ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais jamais eu ça avec ma mère, Lou non plus, et Sawyer encore moins. C'était touchant de voir Hermione aussi inquiète pour sa fille, mais je trouvais ça quand même un peu trop. Enfin soyons francs, Rose était assez grande pour se prendre en charge non ? Et puis je me débrouillais bien moi, même sans parents. Non ?

Après plusieurs longue minutes, Rose roula des yeux. C'était le moment pour signaler que la conversation avec sa mère était sûrement partie un peu trop loin. Je souriais en la regardant.

**\- Oui maman ! C'est bon, je peux y aller. S'il te plaît ?** Fit Rose avec insistance en se levant.

**\- Fait juste attention,** déclara sa mère.

**\- Oui maman. On transplanera de ma chambre,** annonça ma copine en prenant ma main. On viendra vous dire au revoir.

**\- D'accord, tu fais attention, tu me le promets Rosie ?** Demanda prudemment Hermione.

**\- Oui, maman,** concluait Rose en me tirant vers les escaliers.

Je souris rapidement à Hermione avant de rejoindre ma petite amie. Arrivé dans sa chambre Rose soupira enfin avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Je la regardais en croisant des bras.

**\- On fait quoi maintenant ?** Demandais-je.** Il doit être à peine 10h, il nous reste du temps.**

Rose se remettait sur ses coudes.

**\- Je peux faire l'inventaire de nos valises comme ça on sera ce qu'on a emmené, et on oubliera pas des choses là-bas. Et puis on a le temps vu qu'il nous reste une heure,** dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

**\- Hopopop ! Attend, j'ai une autre idée,** dis-je en la retenant.

Elle me regardait lentement de haut en bas, je m'approchais d'elle en lui prenant les mains. Je plaçais mes pieds en face du lit et commençais à me pencher vers elle. Rose se lécha les lèvres puis passait ses bras dans mon dos. Doucement je m'allongeais sur elle, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**\- Je pense avoir compris ce que tu voulais faire,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Parfait alors,** susurrais-je en capturant ses lèvres.

Rose roula sur moi et me fit tomber à terre. Rapidement je me redressais pour retirer son haut et le mien. Les vacances commençaient vraiment très très bien.

**\- Viens là,** haleta Rose en tirant sur le haut de mon jeans.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

J'entendais la mélodie de mon téléphone. Foutu réveil de malheur. Tout en m'étirant j'éteignais l'alarme. Lou remua en râlant, comme d'habitude. Je souriais en me retournant vers elle, je déposais plusieurs baisers sur son omoplate, puis dessinais des cercles et lignes invisible sur son dos. Louann avait des frissons et je savais qu'elle était réveillée. Elle profitait toujours que je fasse ça avant de se lever. Mon téléphone sonna une deuxième fois et j'éteignais ma deuxième alarmes. Il fallait mieux être prudent pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'aéroport.

Je laissais un dernier baiser sur son épaule avant de me lever. J'enfilais rapidement un mini-short en tissu et un débardeur de Quidditch.

**\- Allez lève toi Lou, **lançais-je en lui tirant la couette.

**\- Mmjfjfh,** râla-t-elle dans l'oreiller.

**\- On va être en retard si tu bouges pas ton cul, **continuais-je en me battant avec elle la couette.

**\- Crrriivey ! Tu fais chier,** grogna Lou.

**\- Je sais, allez debout, **souriais-je avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux.

Lou se retourna vers moi pour m'engueuler ou récupérer la couette. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la lumière puissante du soleil l'éblouissait, et elle râla deux fois plus en passant son avant-bras devant les yeux.

**\- Putain Crivey ! Mes yeux ! Je vais mourir... Non ! Je suis aveugle ! Je vois plus rien, **exagéra Lou.

Je roulais des yeux en me positionnant en face d'elle.

**\- Tu es pas aveugle ! Et arrête de te plaindre, **soulignais-je. **Lève toi !**

**\- Certainement pas,** dit-elle en s'asseyant au bout du lit.** Et je te ferais dire que tu m'as habituée à mieux comme réveil.**

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux avant de lui sourire. Elle était pas possible. Il fallait toujours qu'elle en fasse des tonnes. Bon j'avoue c'était marrant la plus part du temps. Lou me regarda en se mordillant les lèvres. Je savais toute les idées qu'elle avait en tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser ça. Vraiment pas.

**\- Allez,** retentais-je.

**\- Pourquoi on est obligé d'y aller au juste ? **Se plaignait Lou.

Je fis claquer ma langue.

**\- On en a déjà parler des millions de fois. C'est l'occasion de voir Taissa et les autres, et puis on pourra être avec nos amis. Allez ça va être génial comme vacances, et puis tu seras avec moi... Avoue que ce n'est pas négligeable.**

**\- Ok j'avoue, **fit-elle avec une petite moue.

**\- Cool, alors maintenant arrête de faire ta larve et lève-toi. Ils vont pas nous attendre.**

**\- Ça serait dommage de louper toute ces semaines de vacances à supporter tout nos cas sociaux d'amis,** lança Lou avec sarcasme.

**\- Et puis de toute façon tu peux rien me refuser,** dis-je en remuant mes sourcils.

Lou roula des yeux alors que je rigolais. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser, le baiser était doux et sensuel. Je ne pourrais définitivement plus me passer de ça.

**\- Allez vient,** annonçais-je en lui tirant le bras.

**\- Ok je vais à la Nouvelle Orléans avec vous seulement si je choisie avec qui on sera dans l'avion. Je ne veux pas des Scramenders, et encore moins des Londubat, et puis Potter c'est même pas la peine. Oh et le Hobbit aussi, de toute façon on sera.**

Je lui coupais la parole posant ma main devant sa bouche.

**\- Tais toi tu me saoules, dégage prendre ta douche !** Ordonnais-je.

**\- Sexyyyy quand tu fais ****ça****,** dit-elle joueuse.

Lou s'approcha de moi jusqu'à me coller. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et vint à mon oreille :

**\- Tu viens avec moi sous la douche ?** Murmura-t-elle en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourait tout mon corps. Mon dieu ! Cette fille était une putain d'allumeuse, je me dégageais à contre cœur.

**\- Tu sais très bien qu'on serait trop en retard si on faisait ça,** déclarais-je.

**\- Tant pis pour toi alors, **fit-elle d'une voix rauque en touchant du bout des doigts la courbe de mes seins.

Je reprenais une longue respiration avant de faire un pas en arrière.

**\- Dégage ! **Ordonnais-je en lui frappant les fesses.

Lou rigola avant de se faufiler dans ma salle de bain. J'en profitais pour descendre à la salle à manger pour voir si ma famille était là. Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant Sam en bas des escaliers avec ma mère.

**\- Sam qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

Sam se retourna mal à l'aise, et il me semblait bien que j'entendais ma mère lui murmurer quelque chose. Je fronçais des sourcils en descendant les dernières marches. Sam se retournait avec un petit sourire à son visage, ma mère me regardait légèrement gênée.

**\- Ça va pas ?** Retentais-je.

**\- Si chérie, tout va bien, **fit ma mère.

Je cherchais une quelconque réponse dans les yeux de Sam, mais rien. Ok ! Ce n'était pas normal. Voir vraiment bizarre, pourquoi elles se comportaient comme ça. Elles me cachaient quelque chose c'était évident.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu es là Sam ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- Oh. Euh simplement car Colin a... enfin il a reçu ses résultats du concours de professeur de Vol, et je voulais être présente pour l'ouvrir. Et puis je voulais aussi te souhaiter un bon voyage en Louisiane, **déclara Sam hésitante.

**\- Ouaiiiiiis,** dis-je septique. **Tu me caches quelque chose.**

**\- Charlotte, arrête dont de voir le mal partout, **lança ma mère.** Louann n'est pas avec toi ?**

Sam et moi échangions de nombreux regards, je voulais comprendre. Mais ma grande sœur était impassible. Je me retournais vers ma mère pour lui répondre :

**\- Non elle est sous la douche, on va pas tarder à partir. Où est Colin ? Qu'on puisse ouvrir sa lettre.**

**\- Dans le bureau avec votre père, **répondit ma mère en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Ma mère passait devant nous alors que j'essayais d'avoir des informations sur le pourquoi Sam était venue. Mais rien toujours. Elle me certifiait qu'elle était venue pour ça, mais ce n'était pas vraiment logique par rapport à l'attitude qu'elle a eut en me voyant. Arrivé devant le bureau de mon père, on rentrait toute les trois. Ma mère alla directement se positionner à côté de mon père, alors que Colin était assit sur un des deux fauteuils à disposition.

Sam et moi nous regardions une demi-seconde avant de se jeter sur le dernier fauteuil. Évidement c'était moi qui avait gagné.

**\- Tu te fais vieille,** taquinais-je à mi-voix.

Je reçu une jolie tape sur le haut de mon crâne pour ma remarque. Sam n'aimait apparemment vieillir. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle avait que 8ans de plus.

**\- Louann n'est pas là ? **Demanda mon père.

**\- Non elle est entrain de se préparer,** expliquais-je.

**\- Et tu es pas avec elle ? **Rigola Colin.

Je lui mis un coup de poing sur l'épaule à sa remarque alors que Sam rigolait. Ma mère soupira en levant les yeux en l'air.

**\- Bon on ouvre cette lettre ou pas ?** Demandais-je impatiente.** Je dois bientôt partir.**

**\- Soit patiente Charlie, et puis ta mère et moi on a quelque chose à te donner,** annonça mon père.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de me filer ? Enfin j'avais besoin de rien, ou du moins je n'étais pas en demande. Quoique ! De nouvelles fringues ne seraient pas de refus.

**\- Allez Colin, on attend le verdict,** fit gentiment ma mère en tendant son enveloppe.

Colin prit le coupe enveloppe du bureau de notre père, et ouvrait soigneusement sa lettre. Il la lu en diagonale, et vu l'expression de son visage ça ne sentait pas vraiment bon. Je le voyais même arquer un sourcil et contracter sa mâchoire. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Sam fermer les yeux, elle avait sûrement deviner qu'il n'avait pas eu son diplôme.

**\- Colin ? **Tenta ma mère.

**\- Je l'ai pas,** fit-il froidement.

**\- C'est pas grave Colin, tu pourras le rattraper en début année ou alors en janvier l'an prochain,** rassura mon père.

Je me mordillais les lèvres en essayant d'analyser sa réaction. Ça ne sentait pas vraiment bon...

**\- Oui bien sûre ! J'ai que ça à faire, **s'énerva-t-il.

**\- Colin, arrête c'est pas grave, tu as pas eu que deux matières, tu peux le faire, **fit Sam.

Mon frère se leva brusquement.

**\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu as toujours été la plus douée de la famille, tu as toujours eut tout avec mention. Je le seul à rien avoir à faire de ma vie là,** siffla-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Sérieux Colin, pète un coup là, tu as juste deux trucs à revoir. Et puis maman et papa s'en foutent de nos notes alors prend sur toi et décroche ce diplôme,** lançais-je.

**\- Désolé mais moi ça me fout plus les boules qu'autre chose de pas réussir ce putain de truc alors que mes deux sœurs ont leurs petits avenirs tout tracés, alors que je suis un putain de raté,** répliqua Colin.

**\- Colin ton langage,** s'impatienta ma mère. **Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça, et puis tu n'es pas un raté, et parle mieux à tes sœurs.**

**\- Tu as qu'à réviser aussi, **répondit Sam sévèrement.

Outch. C'était pas la chose à dire. Je me retournais immédiatement vers Sam pour la fusiller du regard, elle fronçait des sourcils. Elle avait une ride du lion un peu trop marqué à mon goût.

**\- Vas te faire Sam. Je ne suis pas comme toi, à être un rat de bibliothèque et à me gâcher ma jeunesse,** trancha Colin.

**\- En quoi c'est gâcher sa jeunesse si c'est pour avoir beaucoup plus d'opportunité,** s'énerva Sam.

Je m'approchais de Sam pour qu'elle arrête de chercher Colin. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver pendant leurs adolescences, toujours me mettre entre eux deux.

**\- Les enfants ça suffit ! **Siffla notre père en se mettant debout.

Colin était rouge de colère et se dirigea vers la porte pour partir.

**\- Je vais chez Albus, **cracha-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

**\- Tu t'étais obligée de lui dire ça ? **Demandais-je sévèrement à Sam.

**\- Colin n'est plus un enfant, il sait bien que j'ai raison. C'est bien pour ça qu'il a réagit comme ça,** se défendait-elle.

**\- Oui mais il venait d'échouer à son diplôme, tu aurais pu être plus prévenante avec, **expliqua calmement notre mère.

**\- Il a 22ans, je ne vais pas lui tenir la main non plus, **répliqua Sam.

Mon père en silence communiquait avec Sam. Ils avaient toujours eut cette connexion, ils arrivaient à se parler simplement avec des échanges de regard. Après une longue minute de silence Sam soupira bruyamment.

**\- Ok ! C'est bon je vais aller m'excuser, **capitula Sam en s'approchant de moi. **Charlie, je te souhaite un bon voyage avec tes amis, oublie pas de me donner quelques nouvelles quand même.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. Je resserrais l'étreinte pendant qu'elle me glissait un je t'aime et qu'il fallait que je sois prudente. Sam partait elle aussi mais cette fois-ci sans claquer la porte.

Je repris une longue avant de me retourner vers mes parents. J'étais contente que Lou ne soit pas avec moi pendant des moments comme ça, déjà car la connaissant elle aurait balancer plusieurs répliques à mon frère ou ma sœur. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit le mieux à faire. Et puis c'était toujours bizarre et gênant pour les invités de voir une famille entrain de s'engueuler.

**\- Vous vouliez me donner quelque chose ?** Demandais-je en faisant abstraction de tout.

**\- Oui chérie, **fit mon père en fouillant rapidement dans un de ses tiroirs.** Tiens c'est pour toi.**

J'arquais un sourcil et prenais la-dite chose des mains. C'était une petite mais rigide carte métallique avec mon nom marqué dessus.

**\- C'est une carte bancaire,** informa ma mère. **Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, vu que tu as atteins ta majorité comme ta sœur et ton frère, on t'a ouvert un compte avec de l'argent dessus.**

**\- Et le plus c'est que tu peux utiliser cette carte dans le monde magique et dans le monde moldue,** rajouta mon père.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. C'était génial ! Non mais sérieusement c'était le pied ! J'étais libre de faire ce que je veux. Ces vacances allaient être super ! Je m'approchais en vitesse de mes parents pour les enlacer et les remercier. J'avais un large sourire aux lèvres, mes parents rigolaient avant de me souhaiter un bon voyage. Je remontais en vitesse voir ma copine.

**\- Hey ! Tu sais pas ce que j'ai eu ! C'est génial, je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux ! **M'exclamais-je alors que Lou bouclait sa valise.

Lou fronça des sourcils.

**\- Quand tu es trop heureuse ça annonce rien de bon. Potter vient nous chercher ?**

**\- Mais non,** dis-je en roulant des yeux.

**\- Ok, donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je lui tendais ma première carte bancaire fière de moi. Lou regarda ma main puis haussa les épaules.

**\- Et alors ?** Fit-elle perdue.

**\- Non mais j'ai une carte de crédit !**

Lou pouffa de rire.

**\- J'en ai au moins quatre comme cela, **lança-t-elle hautaine.

**\- Tu es vraiment casse couille à tout casser.**

**\- Ok attend je reprend... **(elle toussota)** … WOW MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! Une carte bancaire ! Attend fait voir ça **(elle me le prit des mains). **Merlin ! C'est génial ! Youhou !**

Tout ça était très sarcastique évidement.

**\- Ça va comme ça Crivey ?**Taquina-t-elle.

En guise de réponse je lui jetais un coussin en pleine tête. Lou rigola avant de me le rebalancer.

**\- Tu fais chier tu es au courant ? **Lançais-je.

**\- Je sais,** rigola-t-elle en me donnant un coup violent d'oreiller dans l'abdomen.

**\- Connasse !**

En deux trois mouvements je la taclais en la basculant sur le lit. Lou s'accrocha à moi pour que je tombe moi aussi. Rapidement toute les deux sur le lit, on commença une bataille improvisé de polochon. Forcément on était un peu trop brutal dans nos coups et ma chambre fut ravagé. Sans coussin je plaquais Lou contre le matelas et me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle en lui tenant les deux avant bras.

**\- Tu as perdu, **dis-je essoufflée.

**\- Certainement pas,** gronda-t-elle en roulant sur elle-même.

Je me retrouvais au sol avec Lou à califourchon sur moi. Je me mordillais les lèvres alors qu'elle me regardait intensément. Ma copine comme toujours s'humidifia les lèvres et se pencha vers moi, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle quémanda l'accès rapidement et je lui accordais sans vraiment réfléchir. Le baiser me donnait des frissons partout.

**\- On a pas le temps pour ça,** susurrais-je entre deux baisers.

**\- Je suis tellement excitée que je t'assure que si,** murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main le long de mon corps.

**\- Hannn... je te déteste, **gémissais-je en sentant ses doigts passer dans mon mini-short.

**\- C'est ça oui,** fit-elle en me laissant un suçon dans le cou.

Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ses doigts experts. Apparemment je ne pouvais rien refuser à Lou moi aussi.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

Je zippais mon dernier bagage sous les yeux de Scorpius. Il s'avança vers mon lit pour prendre mon bagage et l'emmener à la porte de ma chambre. Il me souriait timidement, lui et moi avions décidé de prendre plus de bagage que prévu, et de les laisser chez ses grands-parents. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mes parents ne m'avaient pas encore foutu à la porte.

**\- Scorpius tu crois que tes parents non pas avertis les miens ? Enfin tu sais de tout ce qu'on souhaite faire l'an prochain,** demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Scor haussa des épaules.

**\- Je sais pas, je trouve ça bizarre. Tes parents auraient du réagir depuis longtemps, et puis même au moins me parler de mon comportement vis à vis de Drago et Astoria,** réfléchissait-il. **En plus, Grigori et Vania t'ont déjà supprimer plusieurs compte bancaire donc ils doivent bien se douter de quelque chose... Que tu pars à Paris.**

Je soupirais en regardant mes pieds. Le comportement de mes parents n'étaient pas normal, et ça ne prévoyait rien de bon. Chez moi on avait un principe fondamental : Obéir à l'homme de la maison. C'était mon père qui avait donné ma main à Scorpius, c'était lui qui décidé de mon avenir, ou bien même de mes vacances. J'avais du mentir en disant que je passais les vacances chez Krum. Oui pas chez Louann car les Sang-Purs étaient encore énervé par son altercation avec Nott, ni Scar car mes parents savaient qu'elle était lesbienne et surtout qu'elle sortait avec une Weasley, et puis non plus chez Alexie car elle était une sang-mêlé. C'était cruelle cette vision des choses, mais c'était la vision de mes parents, de mon clan, du clan Grindewald.

Scorpius me laissa un baiser sur la joue avant de transplaner quelques secondes pour emmener mes bagages et valises chez ses grands-parents. Pour ne pas paraître trop suspect j'avais laissé des affaires personnelles dans ma chambre. À contre cœur évidement. Scorpius réapparaissait devant moi, il me prit les mains.

**\- On y va ?** Chuchota-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Avant de partir à l'aéroport, on devait dire au revoir à mes parents dans les cordes/ Ok ! Je l'avouais, je m'étais crue libre après Poudlard mais finalement je n'avais pas réfléchis au fait que je serais obligé de faire face à mes parents, face à leurs jugements, face à leur rejet. Scorpius était avec moi, ça me réconfortais et me rassurais. Mais au fond de moi je savais que si mon père voulais nous faire du mal, il le ferait. ''Pour le bien de notre sang'' je cite.

Scorpius serra ma main avant de se diriger vers la sortie de ma chambre. À peine sortie de ma chambre on savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler. Oui ma chambre était protégé par un sortilège qui empêchait les fantômes et les elfes de maison de rentrer. Hors de ma chambre, il ne fallait mieux pas discuter Scorpius et moi. Sinon ça aurait été vite à l'oreille de mon père ou ma mère. Et puis les tableaux aussi me surveillaient constamment.

On traversa mon manoir main dans la main jusqu'à arriver dans la bibliothèque, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une bibliothèque. Il avait de tout, enfin tout le nécessaire du parfait chimiste, plusieurs cage où était renfermer des bêtes plus ou moins dangereuse. Et au bout de la pièce se trouver mon père assit devant son bureau entrain d'écrire, et ma mère debout non loin de lui entrain de lui apporter un thé. Parfait timing pour leur dire que je partais.

Mon père leva lentement les yeux vers moi alors Vania faisait un pas en arrière. Je repris ma respiration, je ne voulais vraiment finir comme eux. Froid, glacial plutôt, avec ses échanges calculés, et toujours un espace à respecter avec le ''maître de la maison''.

Je m'éclaircissais la voix avant de parler, Scorpius lui m'avait lâché la main pour garder un certain écart entre nous. Scorpius regarda droit devant lui, il fixa un point entre ma mère et mon père.

**\- Père, pardonnez nous de vous déranger. Je ne me serais pas permis de venir si ce n'était pas pour vous prévenir qu'on allait partir chez Borislav d'ici peu. Je ne voulais pas que vous apprenez mon absence par autre que moi, **dis-je plus que poliment.

J'avais l'impression que ma voix m'avait trahis, qu'il ressentais la peur dans celle-ci ou bien simplement dans les gestes que je faisais, ou mon simple regard.

Après un long silence, Grigori se leva et ma mère fit un pas en arrière instinctivement. Il repassa d'un geste son costume noir élégant avant de contourner son bureau et de nous faire face. Scorpius n'avait pas cillé alors que moi j'avais avalée ma salive discrètement.

**\- Combien de temps dure votre séjour ? **Questionna-t-il glacial.

**\- Quatre semaines père.**

**\- Qui est convié chez les Krum ?**

**\- Seulement nous et le fils de Arthur King Adams, **mentis-je.

Mon père était ami avec le père de Sawyer. Mais Sawyer m'avait certifié qu'il avait ordonné à ses elfes de maison de répondre aux lettres possible de ma famille.

**\- Bien, **fit Grigori en étudiant Scorpius et moi du regard. **On reparlera de votre mariage quand vous reviendrez.**

**\- Oui bien sûre père.**

Mon père ne dénia pas me regarder et se retourna vers Scorpius pour lui sourire.

**\- Bon voyage, **déclara-t-il en faisant un signe de tête à mon copain. **Surveille-la Scorpius.**

J'avais envie de demander pourquoi ou froncer des sourcils mais je ne fis rien. J'attendais qu'il soit retourné à sa place avant de partir de cette bibliothèque. On resta silencieux jusqu'à retourner dans ma chambre, j'avais envie d'exploser de rage. J'avais l'impression d'être la plus conne des soumises face à cet enfoiré de première. Parce qu'il avait un pénis entre les jambes il devait se croire tout permis !

Je repris un grande respiration alors que Scorpius me prit mon menton d'une main et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact, puis il posa son front sur le mien.

**\- Alice, ça va être dur, mais d'ici quelque temps on sera mieux y faire. Je te le promets,** chuchota Scor.

En guise de réponse je hochais la tête et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois.

**\- Je pense que ton portable vibre,** déclara-t-il en montrant mon lit.

Je me retournais pour constater ce qu'il venait de me dire. Directement je regardais mes messages :

**Lexie à 10h15 : **_Bon je pars de chez moi avec Alex, tu me dis quand tu pars comme ça je pourrais te prendre un café.;) xx_

**Lexie à 10h22 : **_Je suis arrivé, tu fais quoi ? _

**Scarlett à 10h36 : **_Tu peux dire à mon frère de répondre à son putain de portable ! Merci._

**Lexie à 10h48 : **_Bon bordel ? On avait rendez vous à 11h mais quand même ! Tu ramènes quand ton cul ?:o_

Je souriais en lisant mes messages, Scorpius avait vu qu'il devait répondre à sa sœur. Alexie était vraiment trop chiante comme fille. Je plaignais déjà Sawyer et Scramender de vivre avec elle l'an prochain.

**\- ****Je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille, **dis-je à Scorpius en m'approchant de mes bagages.

**\- Sans blague Krum et Alexie m'ont inondés de message, **râla-t-il en me prenant la main.

**\- Prêt ? **Demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

CRACK.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

Je passais une main sur mes yeux puis dans mes cheveux. Lentement j'entrouvrais les yeux et étudiais la pièce autour de moi. Ok ! Bon déjà c'était une bonne nouvelle j'étais avec dans la chambre d'invité chez Lou. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de voir correctement, et surtout sans que ma tête ne tourne trop. Je devais être encore alcoolisé.

Je m'asseyais sur le haut du lit, mes mains passèrent une nouvelle fois sur mon visage. J'avais l'impression de rien sentir, je tournais la tête pour voir à mes côtés une fille. Je fronçais des sourcils. Qui c'était ? D'un geste je soulevais le drap et remarquais que j'étais nu. Sur la table de nuit il y avait plusieurs cigarette écrasés, du champagne, et des pilules. J'étais donc encore drogué aussi.

D'un geste je me levais et contournais le lit pour aller vers une commode. Je me mettais un pantalon par la même occasion. Devant la commode je me servais un verre de Whisky. Je rigolais jaune en voyant sur la bouteille le blason familial des Adams. J'avalais mon verre cul sec et m'en resservais un autre.

Je m'accroupissais pour prendre la chemise que j'avais la vieille. Au même moment où j'ajustais le col de ma chemise, la fille en face de moi se retournait sous les draps. Elle était pas moche, loin de là. Elle était déjà bronzé alors que l'été commençait à peine.

**\- Mmh,** gémissait-elle en s'étirant. **Tu es réveillé.**

Elle avait un accent très latino, peut être portugais ou espagnole. Bref peu importe. Je ne répondais pas mais tâtais mes poches. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était et ni où était mon téléphone. Je soupirais en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de mon whisky. La fille d'hier soir se leva et se rhabilla devant moi, clairement elle était loin d'être moche, elle avait une poitrine vraiment généreuse.

**\- Tu as pas vu mon portable ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Dans le salon.**

Je la regardais de haute en bas avant de me dirigeais dans le salon. Il était saccagé, pleins de bouteilles étaient par terre, et des restes de drogues et de cigarette étaient sur la table basse. Avec l'aide de mon pied je fis tomber plusieurs paquets de gâteaux parterre, pour repérer mon téléphone.

Je n'avais pas le temps de regarder l'heure ou le jour qu'il était, que je voyais sur mon écran d'accueil des tonnes de messages et appels manqués :

**Scar à 10h29 : **_Je pars avec Rose, tu veux qu'on vienne te prendre ?_

**Lou à 10h36 : **_Tu nettoieras ton bordel d'hier soir. On se voit à l'aéroport._

**Alexie à 10h41 : **_J'attends depuis 20ans avec mon frère là. Tu peux venir ?! S'iiiill te plaît ! O:)_

**Lorcan S. à 10h45 : **_Tout le monde t'attend, les gens commencent à l'impatienter._

**Krum à 10h49 : **_Putain tu branles quoi Adams !?_

**Malfoy à 10h50 : **_Mec, les filles commencent à péter un câble ? _

**Lou à 10h52 : **_Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'être en retard ! Normalement c'est mon rôle ça. La cause de ton retard doit faire au moins 95C de poitrine._

**Lou à 10h53 : **_Sérieux Adams, je suis pas patiente comme fille, et puis Malfoy est trop névrosé elle va pété un câble si tu es pas là. Ramène ton cul !_

**Scar à 10h54 : **_Sawyer répond putain, tu m'inquiètes. On va faire embarquer nos bagages._

**Alexie à 10h56 : **_Tu sais un portable c'est pour l'avoir sur soi, c'est pour ça que c'est ''portatif'' !_

**Malfoy à 10h58 : **_? __On a déjà passé les portes Sawyer._

**Rose à 11h02 : **_Sawyer tu m'inquiètes, j'espère que tout va bien. Car ici ça commence à paniquer, Louann a vraiment peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Scarlett essaye de la rassurer mais je suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne vraiment. Tu sais je pourrais comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas venir. Je veux dire on est tous en couple, ça ne peut ne pas être intéressant pour toi. En tout cas j'espérais vraiment que tu sois là pour ce voyage, car tu comptes pour moi, et j'aurais voulu faire cette expérience avec toi. Mais en tout cas si tu ne veux plus voyager avec nous je le comprendrais tiens nous juste au courant, dis nous que tu va ,kkkovefe_

**Crivey à 11h03 : **_Euh, je sais pas si tu as reçu le message des autres mais en tout cas on voudrait bien de tes nouvelles. Et pour le message de Rose, c'est simplement car Lou lui a prit des mains pour qu'elle arrête de dire ''de la merde''. x) Bref ! Entre personne qui arrive toujours en retard, je te comprend, et on t'attend dans la salle d'embarcation.;)_

**Lou à 11h06 : **_PUTAIN SAYWER PETER ADAMS ! REPOND A TON PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE DE MERDE !_

**Scar à 11h07 : **_Bordel de merde __de Merlin__. Sawyer décroche à ton téléphone. On va décoller dans 23minutes._

**Lou à 11h09 : **_C'est à cause de moi que tu viens pas ? Tu m'abandonnes ? Car franchement c'est putainement égoïste de ta part, tu loges chez moi et tu me laisses comme ça ! Avec les autres cas sociaux, sans mon partenaire de fête et d'alcool. Sawyer... Dis moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... T'inquiète tu es pas obligé de nettoyer l'appartement hein, je rigolais... S'il te plaît ramène toi._

**Lou à 11h09 : **_Tu sais combien ça me coûte de te supplier..._

**Appels manqués :**

**Lou x13**

**Scar x10**

**Alexie x4**

**Malfoy x2**

**Rose x2**

Merde ! J'étais dans la merde. Totalement dans la merde. J'avais complètement zapper. Je me retournais brusquement et courrais dans ma chambre, au passage je me pris le petit orteil dans un coin de table. Je sautais sur place en me tenant le pied. Putain ! Le karma c'était obligé !

Arrivé dans la chambre, la fille était toujours là. Je l'ignorais et mettais la totalité de mon armoire dans mon sac. Heureusement pour moi Rose m'avait fait un sort d'extension et tout se glissa parfaitement. La fille d'hier soir me regardait médusée, alors que je partais en direction de la salle de bain. D'un geste de bras je ramenais tout mes produits d'hygiène pour les faire tomber dans mon sac lui aussi.

Je retournais dans la chambre en courant, je glissais sur le sol puis enfilais mes chaussures et une casquette que je mettais à l'envers. Je regardais la fille de haute en bas.

**\- Tu sais où est la sortie,** déclarais-je froidement.

Elle fronça des sourcils, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre je transplanais.

CRACK.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je m'affalais sur l'un de siège de la salle d'embarcation. Autour de moi se trouvait mes super consanguin d'amis ! Et SAWYER n'était toujours pas là. Scarlett zyeutait la porte pour voir s'il arrivait. La naine était assise en face de moi et commençait à tapoter son message, sûrement pour Sawyer. Je roulais des yeux en voyant qu'elle tapotait depuis maintenant plus d'une minute.

Scarlett s'approcha de moi pour s'asseoir.

**\- Ça va aller Lou t'inquiète. Sawyer va venir,** chuchota Scar.

**\- Ouais fin ça on en sait rien ! Il est tellement têtue comme mec ! Pire que moi !**

**\- C'est possible ? **Taquina Scarlett.

Je la frappais alors qu'elle rigolait. Pourquoi diable Sawyer n'était il toujours pas là ?

**\- Tu crois qu'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose ? **Demandais-je.

Scarlett haussa des épaules.

**\- Je ne pense pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il est chez toi pas chez son père, donc ça sera toujours mieux, **fit-elle. **Reste calme.**

Plus elle me disait de rester calme plus je sentais mes tempes bouillonner. Je ressentais aussi une tension dans mon ventre, une légère envie de vomir. Fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir, je devenais vraiment trop parano. Allez Lou, Sawyer s'était juste tapé une meuf de plus, rien de plus... PUTAIN ! Non mais il abusait ! Il allait zapper notre voyage simplement pour une putain de meuf à la con !?

Weasley était toujours entrain décrire son roman, je me levais comme un piqué, et lui pris son téléphone des mains.

**\- Hey ! Louann rend le moi, **se plaignait-elle.

**\- Ouais, fin en te connaissant tu es entrain de raconter de la merde, donc je sauve à la fois la messagerie de Sawyer et en même temps ta dignité... pour ce qu'il en reste, **tranchais-je.

**\- Tu sais quoi Louann, tu es vraiment casse couille. Et puis contrairement à toi, je dis des choses censé dans mon message et non des insultes ou des menaces, **siffla Weasley en s'approchant de moi.

Je la fusillais du regard, c'était à ce moment que Krum décida de soupirer pendant que Scarlett et Charlie venaient pour nous séparer.

**\- Oooook ! On se calme d'accord, Lou va t'asseoir,** fit Scar en se mettant entre nous deux.

**\- S'il te plaît Lou, **chuchota Charlie à mon oreille en me prenant le bras.

Je contractais ma mâchoire avant de donner le portable de la naine à Scarlett. D'un geste rapide je retournais à ma place, Charlie s'asseyait à mes côtés après avoir pianoté sur son portable. Scar laissa un bisou à Rose en lui chuchotant un truc, guimauve power putain. Je repris mon portable alors que nos amis commençaient soit à s'impatienter soit à s'exciter en voyant les avions décoller. Pathétique.

**À Sawyer à 11h06 : **_PUTAIN SAYWER PETER ADAMS ! REPOND A TON PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE DE MERDE !_

**À Sawyer à 11h09 : **_C'est à cause de moi que tu viens pas ? Tu m'abandonnes ? Car franchement c'est putainement égoïste de ta part, tu loges chez moi et tu me laisses comme ça ! Avec les autres cas sociaux, sans mon partenaire de fête et d'alcool. Sawyer... Dis moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... T'inquiète tu es pas obligé de nettoyer l'appartement hein, je rigolais... S'il te plaît ramène toi._

**À Sawyer à 11h09 : **_Tu sais combien ça me coûte de te supplier..._

Je soupirais, c'était plus un soupire plaintif. Sawyer ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, on était un trio bordel de merde ! On était un serpent à trois têtes, on était un cerbère, oui je m'enflammais mais c'était comme ça. Scarlett, Sawyer et moi étions un putain de trio, avec des hauts et des bas mais putain, on devait rester ensemble.

**\- Les portes pour l'embarcation du vol AC875 en destination de la Nouvelle Orléans vous sont ouverte. Porte 6.**

La voix stéréotypé des aéroports venaient de retentir. C'était pour nous et toujours pas de trace de Sawyer, je pense que je devais me faire à l'idée qu'il ne viendrait pas. Scarlett s'asseyait à côté de moi, je voyais qu'elle était stressée. Je soupirais en roulant des yeux.

**\- C'est bon Scar arrête de paniquer, ce n'est qu'un vol,** râlais-je.

**\- Ouais. Mais on fait quoi là ? Fin on doit aller où ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**\- On attend qu'il****s**** appe****l****l****ent**** au micro une dernière fois les passagers, comme ça on peut attendre encore Sawyer. Allez Malfoy, tu as combattue un dragon, une chimère et aussi tes parents, je sais pas c'est quoi le pire d'ailleurs... Donc un avion moldue ne va pas te tuer, **rassurais-je.

**\- Oui... Oui tu as raison mais... Tu es sûre que. **(j'arquais un sourcil en la regardant). O**K laisse tomber, **se résigna-t-elle.

Je lui pris la main, j'étais trop gentille bordel. Scarlett fit un petit rictus et regardait une nouvelle fois derrière moi pour voir la porte où pourrait arriver les retardataires. En gros Sawyer seulement.

**\- ****Ahhhhhh ! Te voilà !** S'exclama Alexie.

D'un même geste Scarlett et moi nous levions. Krum était déjà entrain de le saluer, Potter &amp; Co' le saluèrent aussi. Je les bousculais pour voir ce blaireau !

**\- Adams !** M'énervais-je.

**\- Lou calme toi,** fit Scarlett en me tenant le bras.

**\- Désolé j'étais occupé, maintenant je suis là, **lança Sawyer.

Je le regardais de haute en bas. Non mais c'était tout !? Seulement ça et hop on passait à autre chose ?! Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on l'attendait. Je fronçais des sourcils, plusieurs personnes à mes côtés soupiraient et décidaient de commencer à embarquer.

**\- Oh allez Parkinson, c'est pas la mort. Dis moi que tu as jamais été en retard toi ? **Fit Sawyer.

**\- Non, du moins pas comme ça ! Pas pour un truc important comme ça,** répliquais-je.

**\- Et le mariage de Victoire et Ted ?**

**\- OK. Tu me saoules,** sifflais-je.

Sawyer rigolait.

**\- Et puis la fille faisait facilement du 90D, donc c'est une très bonne excuse, **fit il en remuant ses sourcils.

Scarlett roulait des yeux, je soupirais et pris le bras de Sawyer pour le tirer vers le guichet d'embarquement.

**\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, **avoua la naine.

**\- ****Arrête d'être aussi mielleuse ****bordel,** râlais-je.

**\- Lou, tu peux péter un coup là. Tu es insupportable, **confia Charlie en donnant son ticket à un homme.

**\- Ok si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez,** m'emportais-je en lâchant Sawyer et passant devant Charlie. **Je vais me foutre à l'autre bout de l'avion.**

Je partais dans le tube qui permettait d'aller dans l'appareil. J'entendais derrière moi Charlie rigolait avec Sawyer face à mon comportement. Ils me saoulaient déjà tous !

**\- Oh allez Lou ! Tu es vraiment trop névrosée, **rigola Scarlett.

Je leurs adressais mon habituelle doigt d'honneur.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Je bouclais ma ceinture après avoir entendu les ordres et conseils des hôtesses de l'air. On était dans une place de deux avec Scarlett. Devant nous se trouvait Charlie et Lou évidement, une allée nous séparait de Sawyer, Alexie et Borislav. Au même niveau que Charlie à sa droite étaient assis Lorcan, Pierre et Cassandra. Ironiquement Lily et Alexander s'étaient mit devant Alice et Scorpius.

Charlie avait déjà réussi à calmer Louann, c'était facile elle avait juste besoin de l'allumer un peu et hop Louann était de nouveau docile. Elle devait vraiment avoir un problème de sexe. Lorcan et Sawyer se parlaient entre eux, Lorcan s'était mit à genou sur son fauteuil pour pouvoir plus facilement communiquer. Alexie elle était avec Krum entrain de choisir un film a regarder.

Tout mes amis avaient l'air bien, et prêt à partir en vacances. Je souriais en me retournant vers ma Scarlett. Je me contrôlais pour ne pas rigoler, Scarlett était entrain de toucher à tout les boutons de son siège, puis finalement regardait les consignes de sécurité.

**\- Scar,** essayais-je.

**\- Mmh mmh ?**

**\- Ça va aller tu sais, c'est juste un petit voyage.**

**\- De 12 heures,** râla Scarlett.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de poser ma main sur la sienne. Scarlett me regardait dans les yeux, je savais qu'elle allait parler. Ma copine se pencha vers moi :

**\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a autant de protection et de consigne de sécurité si ce voyage doit bien se passer. Pourquoi on doit s'attacher si ce n'est pas dangereux ? Sérieusement amour, je ne comprend pourquoi le monde moldue est si prévenant et aussi ennuyant. Et puis... Pour qu'un avion vol il lui faudrait des ailes ? Fin les dragons volent bien en battant des ailes mais là y a rien ! Que dal. C'est pas logique tu trouves pas ?**

Je lâchais un petit rire avant de passer une main sur sa joue. Je lui volais un baiser.

**\- Bébé, c'est rien, c'est juste que ça fonctionne comme ça. Le monde moldue est très... comment dire... électrique, à moteur si tu préfères. Pour les avions se sont des réacteurs, donc... Tu vois ce que c'est le fusé ?** (Scar hocha la tête). **Et bien ça fonctionne un peu pareil. Bref ! Scar, normalement c'est moi qui stresse, et pas toi. Toi tu es la grande Scarlett Malfoy qui n'a peur de rien.**

Son visage était doux, mais toujours pas rassurer. Elle devait réfléchir à ce que je lui avais dit.

**\- J'ai peur de mourir, **avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. **Avant non, mais maintenant que je suis avec toi j'ai peur car je ne veux pas me dire que je pourrais être séparer de toi. Et puis tu imagines même pas qu'elle point j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai pas confiance en cet avion, c'est pas moi qui le dirige. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui notre sort entre ses mains, qui à ta vie. Alors oui j'ai peur.**

**\- Oh... C'est adorable. Je pense la même chose que toi mais bébé. Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je dois avoir un peu plus confiance en l'appareil que toi. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?**

Scarlett se redressa en souriant.

**\- Et bien je me justifie d'avoir peur car je suis la grande Scarlett Malfoy qui n'a peur de rien,** taquina-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux en lui donnant un coup de coude. Scarlett me prit la main sur l'accoudoir. Les hôtesses de l'air nous prièrent de nous attacher et de nous asseoir correctement, évidement Lorcan se fit réprimander. Un vrai gosse.

Lou se retourna vers nous en faisant un sourire carnassier :

**\- T'inquiète Malfoy, si tu meurs pendant le décollage dis toi que tu seras avec ton nain de compagnie, et ta sublime meilleure amie.**

Louann lui fit un clin d'oeil à la fin de sa phrase. Instinctivement je lui tapais lui haut du crâne alors qu'elle ricana.

**\- L'écoute pas Scar ok ? Ça va aller,** essayais-je.

On sentait l'avion rouler sur la piste de l'atterrissage. Et si un jour j'avais pu douté sur le côté musclé de ma copine, maintenant je le remarquais... Scarlett était déjà entrain de me serrer la main. Et on était toujours pas dans le ciel. Plus l'avion avançait plus on se sentait être enfoncé dans nos sièges et plus Scarlett me broyait la main. Je me mordais l'index de mon autre main pour compenser la douleur que Scar me faisait.

Une fois dans le ciel je regardais ma copine avec intention, elle regardait toujours face à elle. Je caressais son bras pour la rassurer et surtout pour qu'elle me lâche.

**\- Scarlett, tout va bien, on est stable, **essayais-je.

Elle tourna le visage vers moi, et détacha lentement sa main de la mienne. Scar avait tellement forcé qu'elle m'avait rendu mes phalanges blanches. Je me massais ma main puis me détachais pour me retourner vers elle.

**\- Tu es trop mignonne quand tu es stressée comme ça,** rigolais-je.

**\- Tu es une salope de te foutre de moi, **râla-t-elle.

Je rigolais encore plus, Charlie se retournait et tendait son portable à Scarlett. Ma copine fronça des sourcils avant de regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait.

**\- Jones nous a envoyé la liste des autres joueuses de l'équipe de l'an prochain,** s'extasia Charlie.

Forcément quand ça parler Quidditch Scarlett était clairement moins stressé. Scarlett excitait lui prit le téléphone des mains et lisait l'article.

**\- ****Tu le lis ?** Demandais-je à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de se rapprocher de Charlie et Lou.

**\- La recruteuse des Harpies de Holyhead nous offre une équipe qui s'annonce grandiose. À l'affiche la française et toujours l'attrapeuse des Harpies depuis 3ans : Adèle Legrand. Excellente joueuse qui a réussi à donner la victoire des Harpies à la coupe d'Europe l'an passé. Gwenog Jones nous a offert pour cette année : les deux batteuses rebelles de Russie Natalia Andreïtchenko qui portera le numéro 6 et Elizaveta Petkovic qui sera numéro 1. Des joueuses d'exceptions qui se sont battues ensemble contre la dur équipe des Vratsa. Jones a fait fort cette année qu'elle n'a pas recruté une ou deux joueuses mais bien trois joueuses de Poudlard. Tout droit sortie de l'école de magie, Lily Potter l'unique fille de l'élu qui portera comme sa mère le numéro 7. Une poursuiveuse hors pair qui a remporter la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard sous les couleurs de Gryffondor. Avec elle dans la même année, la capitaine des Gryffondors : Charlotte Crivey, gardienne et chef singulière.**

**\- Une chef singulière **? Rigola Lou. **Ça pourrait être grave sexy au pieu.**

**\- ****Tais toi, et Scarlett continue, **ordonna Charlie.

Je souriais et attendais Scarlett.

**\- L'une des dernières poursuiveuse est Scarlett Malfoy, repéré par plusieurs équipe avec son frère jumeau Scorpius. Elle a décidée de rejoindre l'équipe des Harpies avec ses deux camarades de Poudlard. Une poursuiveuse la plus douée de Poudlard, qui tient le record de point trois années consécutif. La dernière de la liste de l'incroyable recruteuse Gwenog Jones est Blanca Rivera. Espagnole et sortant de Beauxbâtons, cette joueuse est déjà prise dans l'équipe national de son pays. Une grande joueuse en devenir. L'équipe des Harpies annonce la couleur, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si la cohésion du groupe va rester au beau fixe.**

**\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler des autres joueuses ?** Demandais-je innocemment.

**\- Oui évidement, les russes sont des guerrières. Et Legrand est... déjà super forte, et puis elle est tellement douée j'ai pas d'autre mot,** fit Charlie. **Sinon Rivera je sais ****pas**** ce qu'elle vaut.**

**\- En tout cas elle est hot, **déclara Lou en prenant le portable de Charlie.

Charlie se pencha pour voir.

**\- Une latina quoi, **fit Charlie sûrement jalouse.

**\- Sérieux arrête, tu as vu comment elle est ? Taille moyenne, cheveux noir, yeux sombre, teint halé, sérieusement... Puis je veux pas trop me précipiter mais elle a des seins vraiment pas mal,** commenta Lou.

**\- ****Ok super. Tu as interdiction de venir voir un match, **râla Charlie en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Scarlett et moi rigolions alors que Lou roulait des yeux avant de se pencher vers sa copine. Je levais l'accoudoir pour me coller à Scarlett, elle passa une main derrière mon dos.

**\- Et toi personne ne t'intéresse ? **Demandais-je timidement.

**\- Absolument personne à part une fille qui va aller à Londres, **chuchota Scarlett en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Je me lovais contre elle, étrangement elle avait l'air d'apprécier d'être dans un avion. Elle regardait à travers le hublot. J'adorais la regarder, elle était vraiment super. Enfin sérieusement s'était sûrement l'une des plus belles filles que je n'avais jamais vu. Une grande blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux était d'ailleurs doré au soleil qui traversé le hublot. C'était une magnifique vision, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on volait et je remarquais que Lorcan s'était endormi. Heureusement pour la vision de tout le monde il ne bavait pas. Je me demandais bien pourquoi Hestia n'était pas là. J'espère qu'il nous expliquerait mieux ça en arrivant. À ses côtés Pierre et Cassandra étaient entrain de jouer à je ne sais quoi, en tout cas Cassandra rigolait beaucoup. Cass' allait vraiment me manquer l'an prochain.

Derrière eux Borislav et Alexie entamaient leurs 3émes films, il me semble que c'était un vieux films nommé Psychose.

**\- Ils regardent toujours plein de film,** chuchota Scarlett à mon oreille.

Ma copine avait sûrement remarquer ce que je regardais.

**\- Au lieu de coucher tout le temps ensemble, ils se font des tonnes de cinéma pendant les vacances ou bien des marathons de film. Ils adorent ça apparemment, **rajouta Scar.

Je souriais en pensant que c'était vraiment adorable comme activité. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Borislav puisse faire ça. Mais honnêtement je ne me donnais pas la prétention de connaître Borislav. Si Alexie l'aimait ça devait être un garçon vraiment bien.

À l'autre bout, je remarquais que Alice dessinait tout en parlant avec Scorpius. Ils paraissaient si froid tout les deux que c'était surprenant de les voir comme ça, de les voir apaisé. Devant eux ma cousine était sur son portable alors que Alexander lisait un livre. Peut être qu'il révisait déjà. Attend je devais me mettre à réviser ou pas moi ?! Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Ok on se calme.

Je fronçais des sourcils en reportant mon regard sur Sawyer. Quand il était arrivé il empestait l'alcool, et ses habits étaient sale. Et vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux il ne devait pas être en super grande forme. Là il était entrain d'écouter de la musique en jouant au carte tout seule. Je me retournais et tapotais sur le siège de Charlie.

**\- Vous savez ce qu'il a Sawyer ? **Demandais-je prudente pour pas qu'il nous entende.

Scarlett jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intéressé.

**\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Rosie ? **Fit Lou froidement.

**\- Car je m'inquiète pour lui. Je veux dire, il se retrouve tout seul sans famille, sans personne à part nous, et encore on fait nos vies nous aussi. Alors je me demande comment il doit gérer ça. Ok s'il le gère car vu son état je ne suis pas sûre...**

**\- Tu peux faire de phrase plus courte ? **Me coupa Louann.

Je levais les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Scarlett.

**\- Je pense que Sawyer fait ce qu'il veut, **fit Charlie.** C'est un grand garçon, et puis s'il veut juste profiter de la vie c'est son problème.**

**\- Peut être, mais alors pourquoi boire dès le matin, **insistais-je.

**\- ****C'était sûrement les restes d'hier soir, **tenta Scarlett.

**\- On va être avec lui pendant toute les vacances le nain, donc arrête de dramatiser comme ça,** répliqua Lou.

**\- Oui, mais peut être qu'il faudrait lui montrer qu'on est là pour lui. Et que c'est pas maintenant qu'il n'est plus chez son père qu'on va le laisser tomber.**

**\- Quoi tu veux faire une mission ''il faut sauver le soldat Adams'' ? **Rigola Lou en mimant les guillemets.

**\- Vas te faire Lou,** lança Scarlett.

**\- Ça se trouve il est mal à cause de quelque chose en particulier, **déclarais-je.

**\- On est en vacances Rose, on est là pour se détendre. Ne te prend pas trop la tête,** conseilla Charlie. **On essayera de comprendre ça dès qu'on sera à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

Charlie nous souriait alors que Scarlett hocha la tête. Lou s'enfonça dans son siège et je tournais la tête pour voir Sawyer. Il était toujours concentré à jouer. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir, il semblait fatigué, mais plus dans le sens fatigué de tout fatigué de sa vie. C'était un garçon exceptionnel et très fort, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mal. Étrangement j'avais souvent trouvé que Teddy, Albus et James étaient comme des grands frères pour moi, mais j'avais l'impression que Sawyer avait se genre de charisme avec moi. Comme ce qu'il a fait à Sebastian Arman pendant les A.S.P.I.C. ou alors quand on révisait ensemble. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mal, je voulais qu'il se retrouve dans la liberté qu'il avait maintenant.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Alexander était encore entrain de lire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'on avait décollé. Et ça faisait déjà longtemps maintenant. Alex était plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait passer trois nuits affreuses. Ses transformations avaient été catastrophique. Les chaînes qu'il le maintenait avait rompu et il avait été face à plusieurs bêtes sauvages dans la forêt. Il s'était retrouvé à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui. Et vu ses quelques que griffures et morsures en plus il avait dû attaquer plusieurs proies.

Je m'inquiétais pour lui, il disait tout le temps que ça allait, mais plus on avançait et plus il se refermait. Sa sœur et les gars avaient essayés de le sortir avant la pleine lune mais il ne voulait pas... Comme d'habitude.

Je me collais plus à lui pour lui faire un baiser, Alexander souriait avant de me caresser le visage et de me donner ce baiser. Je fermais les yeux instinctivement aux contactes de nos lèvres.

**\- ****Je vais aux toilettes, **informais-je en me levant.

Il me souriait seulement avant que je me faufile entre les allées. Arrivé devant la porte des toilettes elle était fermée, rapidement quelqu'un arriva à mes côtés. Parkinson. Je soupirais en m'appuyant sur le côté de la porte.

Louann me regardait de haute en bas.

**\- J'y vais avant toi, **déclara-t-elle.

**\- En quel honneur ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas passer après une rouquine, c'est contraire à mon règlement.**

**\- Ok. Mais j'étais là avant toi, donc je me fiche de tes conneries.**

**\- Houlà, tu mords Potter ? **Siffla Parkinson. **Londubat tu as trop fait mouillé sans te satisfaire et tu dois changer ta culotte ?**

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Tu es ignoble comme fille, et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour aller dans un endroit ou autre, **répliquais-je.

**\- Encore heureux, je me fiche de ta vie.**

**\- On dirait pas pourtant, car sinon tu aurais choisie les autres toilettes,** défiais-je.

**\- Pour ta gouverne, une vieille portugaise est déjà dans l'autre, et si j'ai pas envie que ça pue les tacos pourrie ou le poisson moisie fallait mieux que je choisisse celle-la. Et puis il se pourrait que cette vieille femme laisse des poils partout.**

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand, et secouais ma tête.

**\- Mais tu es tarée comme fille tu es au courant, et tu as tellement de stéréotype que ça en fait peur.**

**\- Quoi ?! Va la voir et tu verras qu'elle a de la moustache, **se justifia Louann.

**\- Bref,** coupais-je court.

Lou soupira puis ronchonna des choses inaudible. Comme d'habitude en faite.

**\- Je t'ai connue plus drôle que ça Potter,** fit-elle froidement.

**\- J'ai pas envie de rire avec toi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de comprendre que tu es inférieure à moi ? Et que tout ce que tu dis ne vaux pas la peine d'être dis ? **S'extasia-t-elle.

**\- J'ai juste la tête ailleurs, et je me fiche de toi.**

**\- Oooook ! Détends toi le string Potter, car ton indifférence me saoule encore plus.**

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et regardais au loin Alexander. Il ne lisait pas vraiment son livre, il était pensif. Comment on pouvait réfléchir autant de temps ? On devait forcément surchauffer, ou du moins saturer. Mais non, pas lui. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pensait, s'il se sentait mal ou pas, s'il voulait... partir. Enfin s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place avec des gens comme nous.

Je sortais de mes pensées en voyant Louann regardait dans la même direction que moi.

**\- ****Oh putain ! Tu vas rompre avec lui ?! **S'extasia-t-elle.

**\- Non ! Mais tu es dingue, **m'exclamais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Bah alors pourquoi tu le regardes avec autant de pitié dans tes yeux ?**

**\- C'est pas de la pitié... Sûrement de la compassion. Laisse tomber.**

**\- Quoi ?! Il est pas assez performant au pieu ?! **Fit-elle en croisant des bras.

**\- Aucun rapport, **dis-je lasse.

**\- Bon bah je vais lui demander alors,** déclara-t-elle en faisant un pas vers Alexander.

Immédiatement je lui rattrapais le bras et la retournais vers moi. Parkinson fronça des sourcils en me fixant.

**\- Il ne va pas bien alors ne fout pas ta merde, **informais-je.

**\- Normal qu'il va pas bien avec une fille aussi névrosée que toi.**

**\- C'est à cause de sa lycanthropie,** me justifiais-je.

Louann arrêta de froncer des sourcils, et avala sa salive. Elle baissa même les yeux un instant. Pourquoi un tellement changement ? Et depuis quand elle était quelqu'un de compatissant ?

**\- Il va vraiment mal ? **Demanda-t-elle prudente.

**\- Sûrement. Enfin de ce que je vois oui, je sais pas vraiment quoi faire étant donné que je ne connais pas les effets que ça lui fait sur le corps.**

**\- Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ça irait mal pour lui ? Avant c'était bien, enfin à Poudlard.**

**\- Tu viens de le dire, à Poudlard. Hors de Poudlard, il n'a pas la même protection. Bref laisser tomber.**

Louann regarda dans le vide.

**\- Ne l'abandonne pas, ça serait cruelle de ta part,** confia-t-elle.

**\- Je ne compte pas faire ça, **répliquais-je froidement.

**\- Bien, **trancha-t-elle en se retournant vers la porte des toilettes. **Bon vous ouvrez merde ! Vous êtes pas tout seule dans ce putain d'avion, y a des gens qui en ont besoin. Don****t**** moi ! Et je n'attend pas !**

Je roulais des yeux face à son insolence. Elle n'était pas possible comme fille, une dame sortait quasiment deux secondes après et Louann s'engouffra dans la toilette avec un sourire carnassier. Elle avait réussi à me piquer ma place. Je la hais.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Non sans mal on venait d'atterrir. Sans vous mentir j'avais une nouvelle fois paniquée et la main de Rose était devenue bleuâtre. Mais ! Nous étions en vie et en Amérique. On venait tout juste de récupérer nos bagages, il était un peu plus de 17h30 et il faisait une chaleur de dingue. Les vacances m'avait manqué ! Alexie avait troqué son sous-pull par une chemise nouée à la taille. Elle avait même ouvert les boutons. Chaudière ! Borislav en profitait bien. Lou avait eu la bonne idée de mettre son chapeau capeline beige. J'avouais, il faisait facilement 10 degrés de plus qu'en Angleterre, et puis le soleil était plus que présent. J'enfilais mes lunettes de soleil. Ces vacances allaient être parfaite.

On tirait tous nos grosses valises jusqu'à se diriger dans le grand hall de l'aéroport. Des puits de lumières étaient au-dessus de nos têtes, on avançait et prenait des escalators pour descendre dans un autre niveau. Je passais une main dans le dos de Rose, elle se retourna et me souriait. Tout était parfait pour qu'on passe de bonne vacances, mis à part le fait qu'elle veut quitter son école et que Sawyer n'était pas en top forme.

**\- Et ! C'est Taissa ! **S'exclama Lily.

On regardait au loin, et on voyait Taissa Benson. Ça faisait quasiment 6 mois qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle avait toujours ses yeux de biches, toujours des cheveux châtains claires, et toujours un sourire amical. Taissa était une fille élégante, souriante et vraiment à l'écoute. Elle portait une élégante robe turquoise. J'avais pu discuter avec elle quelques fois quand elle était à Poudlard, et même avant qu'elle s'en aille. Et puis avec Lou on faisait souvent des vidéos avec elle par l'ordinateur de Lou. Elle n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, pourtant je savais qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de chose, ou bien même d'aider ses amis. En gros une chouette fille. Taissa nous souriait au loin et nous fit un signe de main.

On descendait finalement tous de l'escalator. Rapidement Lily et Alexander allaient la saluer, Taissa s'attardait plus sur Potter. Puis Alexie vint lui faire une étreinte, puis Alice et finalement tout le monde y passa. Rose rigola quelques instants avec Taissa, puis se fut autour de Lou et moi.

**\- Salut les pétasses,** déclara-t-elle joueuse.

**\- Avoue que je t'ai manqué, **se vanta Lou.

**\- C'est surtout tes doigts et tes lèvres mais bon si tu veux,** rigola Taissa.

**\- Ok je veux pas savoir, **dis-je en faisant des signes de mains.

Lou rigola encore plus puis salua Taissa en lui faisant un câlin, puis rapidement se fut mon tour. Un peu plus sur le côté je voyais Rose, Charlie et Lorcan rigolaient ensemble.

**\- Vous l'avez dit au moins à Charlie que vous aviez couchées ensemble ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Quoi ?! Tu es avec Charlie ?! **S'excita Taissa.

**\- Tu lui avais pas dit !?** m'étonnais-je.

**\- Bah j'ai pas eu le temps, et puis c'est jamais venu dans la conversation. Je vous préviens que je parle pas souvent de moi comme ça ! Et puis Malfoy tu passais plus de temps à te plaindre pendant nos conversations vidéos.**

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson, **répliquais-je.

**\- Non mais je veux tout savoir ! Putain ! Ça va être génial, **souriait Taissa.

Potter rappliqua vers nous, Taissa lui souriait.

**\- Tu nous as réservée un hôtel hein Taiss' ?** Demanda Potter.

**\- Oh oui ! Même mieux que ça ! D'ailleurs on va y aller. Vous venez, **annonça-t-elle en avançant vers la sortie.

On marchait tous ensemble vers la porte de hall d'entrée. Alexie et Alice s'assurèrent auprès de Taissa qu'on aurait pas forcément affaire à Emma Brown et Sam Peters. Puis forcément Lou expliqua brièvement sa relation avec Charlie, Rose lui coupait souvent la parole pour dire la vraie histoire. Lou était obligé d'édulcoré l'histoire à sa façon. Taissa rigolait en voyant la scène, évidement Potter était obligé de se foutre dans leurs confrontations. Bref je soupirais bruyamment tout comme mon frère et Charlie. Ce n'était pas possible de les supporter. J'étais à l'arrière avec Scorpius et Charlie.

Depuis le début du voyage, ce qui voulait dire depuis qu'on était arrivé à l'aéroport de Londres, Scorpius était très discret. Je pense qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, à vrai dire il n'avait pas été très amis avec Salem ou Potter &amp; Co'. Pourtant là, je le voyais hésité. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Alors vous avez reçu vos équipements pour les Harpies ?** Demanda-t-il.

Charlie tourna la tête vers lui tout en marchant.

**\- Non pas encore, je pense qu'on va les recevoir dans une semaine, **annonça Charlie. **Je suis quand même dégoûté de jouer en vert... Bon ok y a du jaune mais quand même. J'ai trop l'impression d'être une Serpentard, je fais honte à la maison Gryffondor.**

Je rigolais avant de lui donner un coup de coude. Je savais que Charlie me taquiner, mon frère souriait et était toujours mal à l'aise.

**\- Et toi Malfoy ? **Demanda gentiment Charlie.

**\- J'ai déjà reçu le mien. Noir et Blanc. C'est pas mal du tout, mais bon ça va être super salissant. Les protections sont tellement mieux que sont qu'on pouvait avoir à Poudlard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

**\- ****Sérieux Scorpius, tais toi... J'ai trop envie de jouer maintenant, **se plaignait faussement Charlie.

C'était étrange mais on parlait tout les trois assez normalement, qui aurait pu croire que mon frère, alias le mec le plus froid au monde ferait un effort pour parler. Et en plus pour quelqu'un autre que nos amis proches. Je souriais, j'étais contente que mon frère s'ouvre un peu, surtout qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix maintenant qu'il n'était plus chez mes parents... Mes parents. Je me demandais encore comment Drago avait pu réagir comme ça. Pourquoi faire des enfants et les dégager après ? C'était quand même le comble quand même, les parents n'étaient pas là pour nous aimer et chérir pour qu'on s'épanouisse, qu'on soit heureux ? Sérieusement quand j'aurais des enfants je jure que je ne serais pas comme ça, en fait ce ne serait pas très dur d'être mieux que mes parents.

On arrivait enfin sur le parking de l'aéroport, le soleil rayonnait et je voyais enfin un impeccable ciel bleu. Mes amis souriaient en voyant la vue de la Nouvelle Orléans. Un bus arriva devant nous, Taissa se retourna vers notre groupe en souriant.

**\- Voici notre transport, un ami à moi nous l'a déniché,** s'extasia-t-elle.

**\- Sérieux Taissa j'ai plus l'habitude de voyager en limousine, **déclara Louann.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Jamais contente, **commenta Pierre.

**\- Bref ! Venez, et Parkinson arrête de te plaindre,** fit Taissa.

Chacun notre tour on montait dans le bus. J'avais du monté en tout et pour tout 3 fois dans un bus, une fois dans un bus moldue avec Lou à Paris, et le magicobus deux fois. Bref ce n'était pas très important, je montais rapidement et m'installais avec Rose. Elle me fit un baiser avant de se retourner pour parler à Lily derrière nous. Une fille noir et enrobé était déjà là. Amber ? Il me semble que c'était Amber Avery. En tout cas il n'y avait pas Vicky, la Loup Garou.

**\- Je vous présente Enzo, **déclara Taissa à l'avant du bus. **C'est mon meilleur ami.**

Un garçon assez grand, brun avec un tignasse sur le dessus. Les yeux bleus. Il avait un piercing à la lèvre et plusieurs tatouage sur les bras et le torse. Enzo avait un grain de peau particulier, il était légèrement bronzé avec beaucoup de grain de beauté.

**\- ****Je m'appelle Enzo Trevino, avant que vous me demandiez. Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard, car je n'ai pas d'argent, mais j'étais bien de l'institution de Salem, voilà bref, maintenant on peut y aller,** déclara-t-il en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Sans cérémonie il se mettait devant le volant et démarra. Taissa et Amber nous parlaient de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ici, ils parlaient des fêtes, tout ce qu'il se passait dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans, les défilés. Je regardais par la fenêtre la ville, c'était magnifique. Rose posa son menton sur mon épaule tout en me souriant. Je me tournais vers elle pour lui laisser un baiser.

**\- Voici le Vieux Carré français,** déclara Taissa en descendant du bus.

Tout notre groupe se trouvait entre un carrefour, on était sur Bourbon Street. Beaucoup de personne se baladait dans les rues, on coupait court à notre possible visite du quartier français car Alexie et Potter étaient fatiguées. Amber et Enzo nous dirigèrent vers une maison de type colonial, typique de la Nouvelle Orléans. Taissa traversa la rue pour parler à quelqu'un, Lou arriva à mes côtés.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Taissa ? **Demanda Lou.

**\- Je sais pas, en tout cas ça à l'air houleux leur échange.**

Je plissais des yeux pour regarder au loin. Un mec au cheveux brun très long étaient devant elle, il était typé amérindien. Il tenait une cigarette dans sa main tout en se rapprochant de Taissa.

**\- Il est entrain de nous pointer du doigt ce bédouin ? **Méprisa Lou.

Je m'étais une main sur le bras de Lou pour qu'elle évite d'aller faire un attentat à ce pauvre mec. Nos amis étaient déjà rentré dans la maison sauf Rose qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

Taissa soupira avant de faire des geste de bras pour que le mec arrête de lui parler. Elle se retourna pour aller vers nous, le garçon leva le bras en chassant l'air en direction de Taissa. Elle arriva vers nous en nous souriant, un sourire faux. Lou fronça des sourcils.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Euh... Je vous promets que je vais vous expliquer, mais... Pas dehors, venez rentrons, **expliqua Taissa.

On rentrait dans la maison puis montait un étage pour se retrouver dans un salon. Des vieux fauteuils étaient disposés face d'une cheminée, les murs étaient bordeaux. Plusieurs plantes grimpante étaient disposé à plusieurs coins de la pièces, des multiples tableaux ornaient les murs et forcément il y avait énormément de babiole par-ci par-là.

**\- Chayton était là ? **Demanda Amber qui s'était assise sur un fauteuil.

**\- Je suis sûre qu'il va faire son rapport à Javier,** soupira Enzo en secouant la tête.

**\- C'est quoi le problème ?** Demanda Krum.

**\- Vu ta tronche Taiss' on doit s'inquiéter ? **Questionna Potter.

Enzo et Amber regardaient Taissa intensément. Ok ! Pourquoi dès qu'on allait dans un foutu endroit forcément il y avait des mystères à la con. Bordel ! Je voulais des vacances tranquille...

**\- Benson répond !** Ordonna Lou.

**\- Ok, ça paraît ****surréaliste**** mais je vais vous expliquer. ****Asseyez-vous,** tenta Taissa.

**\- Tu vas pas leurs dire ? **Fit Amber un peu peinée.

J'essayais d'étudier chaque personne ici présent, mais surtout les élèves de Salem. Enzo et Amber n'étaient apparemment pas d'accord avec Taissa, mais elle passait autre quand tout le monde fut assis. Par manque de place Rose était assise sur mes genoux, j'imaginais déjà son cerveau entrain de surchauffer par toute les questions qu'elle refoulait. C'était assez drôle à regarder, elle abordait toujours sa ride du lion.

**\- Ok, alors, **commença Taissa en se positionnant debout derrière un fauteuil. **On peut dire qu'à la Nouvelle Orléans il y a... de****s**** légère****s**** tension****s****. Plusieurs sorciers sont... Ok je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Un groupe de jeune se sont proclamé****s**** roi des lieux, ils ont beaucoup d'influence. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on est en sécurité ici...**

**\- Car ils n'ont pas encore prit ce côté là de la ville,** coupa Enzo Trevino.

**\- Mais c'est qui ces tarés ? **Interrompit Alice.

**\- ****Sam et Emma font partis du truc j'imagine,** déclara Lorcan.

**\- Seulement depuis quelques temps, **corrigea Amber.

**\- À la base c'était seulement une famille, enfin des orphelins. Ils se sont proclamés rois et reines de la Louisiane,** fit Enzo sarcastique.

**\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! Tu le sais ! **S'emporta Taissa.

**\- Oh arrête Taiss' Javier a embobiné toute sa famille dans son délire,** lança Enzo.

Je tapotais sur le bras de Rose pour qu'elle se décale, je me mettais debout sur le regard de mes camarades.

**\- Ok certes apparemment y a une couille chez vous. Mais de qui on doit se méfier alors ? ****Je suis là pour passer des vacances avec mes amis, et non pour me battre avec des petits cons, **déclarais-je.

Trevino lâchait un petit rire à ma remarque. Amber prit la parole :

**\- La famille Sanchez, elle s'appelle comme ça. Il y a Javier, l'aîné. Tobias, Valentina et Nina. Javier et Tobias ont réussis à recruter plusieurs de ses amis ou sorciers. Il y a aussi Chayton Nahima, le bras droit de Javier.**

**\- Ezra Hale, le bras gauche de Javier du coup, **s'amusa Enzo en coupant Amber.

**\- Évidement Emma et Sam,** fit Amber. **Mais aussi Joshua Meyer.**

**\- Ou bien même Hendrik Beucker et Courtney Accola,** rajouta Taissa. **Le reste sont des sous-fifres.**

**\- Nous on est les gentil****s****, **fit Enzo. **On est plus mais...**

**\- Bref ! **Coupa Taissa en regardant Enzo. **Vous avez peut être envie de dormir ou bouger un peu.**

Lou fronça des sourcils, alors que Alexie et Alice acquiesçaient pour aller choisir leurs chambres. Rose me regardait pour trouver des réponses, elle comme moi savait que l'histoire n'était pas fini. Taissa ne voulait pas nous raconter tout, ou du moins voulait sûrement nous protéger ou préserver. C'était mieux comme ça, j'étais trop jeune pour me foutre dans une merde pas possible avec des gosses qui cherchaient absolument le pouvoir. J'allais seulement profiter de mes vacances.

**\- Attend Crivey, c'est pas toi dans l'avion qui me sortait qu'on aurait des vacances tranquille ?** Taquina Lou en passant devant moi avec Charlie pour choisir une chambre.** On va tous crever.**

**\- Arrête de dramatiser, **rigola Charlie en poussant Lou dans une chambre.

**\- Tu ****serais prête à ****me faire dédramatiser ma chef singulière ? **Défia Lou en tirant sur le haut de Charlie.

**\- Ok ! J'en étais sûre que ça allait être partouzeland ici, **commenta Sawyer en s'affalant sur un canapé à côté de nous.

Je roulais des yeux, Rose rigolait avant de me tirer dans une chambre. Rose choisissait la chambre à côté de celle de Lorcan et Sawyer. Arrivé dans la chambre, ma copine était déjà entrain de vider nos valise. Je me dirigeais vers l'une des fenêtres et regardais par celle-ci. Dans la rue d'en face, je voyais deux garçons entrain de regarder notre maison. C'était sûrement Chayton et Ezra. Ses dingues allaient me donner du fil à retorde. Je fermais les rideaux d'un coup et me retournais vers Rose.

Lentement je me dirigeais vers elle, et passais mes mains sous son haut puis allais jusqu'à son ventre. J'embrassais tendrement sa nuque.

**\- On va essayer de profiter, **déclara Rose.

**\- J'espère bien,** chuchotais-je.

**\- On reste ensemble hein ? **Demanda-t-elle après un petit temps.

**\- Pour toujours.**

* * *

**Alooooooooors ! Que pensez-vous du premier chapitre ? Je sais je vous ai habituée à beaucoup plus long. Mais on verra par la suite. :)**

**Vous avez bien aimé le moment famille au début ? Scar/Rose ? Ou de Charlie avec sa famille et Lou ? Ou encore mieux ! Alice et ses parents ?**

**Et puis l'avion ? Pas trop ennuyant? Vous en pensez quoi des nouveaux personnes pour l'instant ? Confiant ou pas ?**

**Bref je veux tout savoir! :D**

**Pour les gens qui suivent mais ne laissent pas de reviews, sachez que je voudrais vraiment votre avis. Merci de comprendre. :D**

**A la prochaine. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous, voilà le deuxième chapitre, excusez de l'attente j'ai eu des pannes d'inspiration. Sinon dans ce chapitre vous verrez que je rentre bien en matière. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je prendre tout les conseils, et avis (bon comme mauvais). **

**Je vous ai fait un Tumblr pour que vous puissiez voir à quoi ressemble mes personnages, donc enjoy ! ****hp-nextgeneration-cottigny . tumblr . com**

**Sinon je tiens a faire passer un petit message car on s'aide entre écrivain de FanFic, et je vous recommande, la fiction _Un ciel pleins d'étoiles, de Emma-Austen._;)**

**Emma- Austen : **Je t'ai déjà répondu à tout, mais je tiens quand même à te remercier pour tout et ta fidélité ! Héhé ! Bonne lecture à toi.;) Et désolée d'avoir prit mon temps. x)

**Ticlo : **Oh Oh ! Te revois là enfin. Je croyais que tu avais disparue. Je suis vraiment super contente de te retrouver et d'avoir eu ton avis. Pour toute la petite bande de Salem tu auras une très bonne mise en bouche dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras.:)

**Rommie Eva Mitchell : **Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant, dans ce chapitre tu verras un peu de la famille royale, je rentre un peu plus dans les détails.

**Atlasan : **Oui je sais tu aimes pas quand c'est long, mais je continuerais à faire des choses super longue. x) Pour une fois que tu as aimé Lily, je suis surprise. De toute façon dans ce chapitre tu auras du Rose inquiète, et beaucoup de Louann. Comme ça tu seras plainement heureuse !;)

**Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient. **

**Playlist : **

**Dead In the Water - Ellie Goulding**

**We Own The Sky - M83**

**Mechanical - Oliver**

**Short Change Hero - The Heavy**

**The Places We Call Home- Lanterns On The Lake**

**Knocking On Heaven Door - Raign**

**Walking On A Dream - Empire Of The Sun**

**La Isla Bonita - Ricky Martin &amp; Naya Rivera**

**Trumpets - Jason Derulo**

**Humming Bird - Alex Clare**

**Brain - Banks**

**Hey Na Na - Katie Herzig**

**Diamonds - Ben Howard**

**I Love You - Woodkid**

**Sail - AWOLNATION**

* * *

**2- Souvenirs souvenirs.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'on était là et pourtant Hestia n'était toujours pas là. Je n'étais pas super proche de Hestia. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle était vraiment agréable à vivre, gentille et sûrement pas accro au Quidditch comme les autres de mes amis. Et puis le plus important, elle semblait rendre heureuse Lorcan. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas le cas maintenant.

Avec ma tasse de thé dans les mains je me dirigeais vers Lorcan. Il était tranquillement installé sur un banc en bois sur le balcon qui faisait le tour de l'habitat. Je m'approchais de lui et posais une main sur son épaule pour me manifester. Il me souriait et se décalait pour me laisser s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**\- Ça va comme tu veux Lorcan ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Tu voulais pas aller faire un kayak avec Lily, Alexie, Krum, Pierre et Cass' ?**

**\- Oh non, ça me tentait pas trop. Et puis les autres sont partie faire une balade dans la ville. Enfin ceux qui sont pas entrain de coucher partout dans la maison,** rigolais-je.

Lorcan souriait puis regardait le bas de la rue.

**\- Tu m'as pas répondu, ça va bien ? **Retentais-je.

**\- J'en étais sûre que tu serais la première à venir me voir, tu as toujours été comme ça quand tu voyais tes amis distraient.**

**\- Lorcan...**

**\- Elle a rompu,** ajouta-t-il en souriant. **C'est pas grave... elle ne croyait pas l'an prochain. Tu sais on sera pas ensemble, et elle ne veut pas s'accrocher. Je comprend, je ne vais pas la priver de ****s****a jeunesse, et de ****s****a vie étudiante.**

**\- Mais... Elle te l'a dit comment ? Fin excuse moi mais tout nos amis doivent vive une relation à distance et pourtant personne n'a décidé de rompre.**

**\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous Rose,** déclara Lorcan qui ne se voulait pas méchant.** Hestia m'a annoncé ça après le mariage de Teddy et Vic. Elle était jalouse aussi que je passe du temps avec Alexie, et encore plus quand elle a su qu'on emménageait ensemble. Rose je t'assure que c'est pas grave.**

Je fronçais des sourcils et me retournais complètement vers lui.

**\- Pourquoi alors tu es tout seul, et que tu... rumines ?** Essayais-je.

Lorcan souriait nerveusement en regardant le plafond du balcon. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant de se lancer :

**\- J'ai pas envie de tout recommencer, tu vois de me trouver une copine. De m'installer dans cette relation tout ça et puis que ça me soit retiré après. Et puis je vais à Belfast, on verra bien là bas.**

**\- Tu es intéressé par... Le prend pas mal je demande juste hein... Mais par Alexie ?** Demandais-je ultra prudente.

**\- Euh non pourquoi ? **Fit-il peiné.

**\- Bah tu ne lui parlais plus depuis longtemps et là tu l'as aidé. Et apparemment tu as du la voir... nue.**

Lorcan devint soudainement gêné, et avait les joues légèrement écarlate.

**\- Euh... Et bien. Ok c'est ultra gênant de parler de Alexie à poil mais bon. Ok je suis un mec et je vais pas te mentir, elle est super canon. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et puis... Non je suis pas intéressé par elle. Fin non,** bafouilla-t-il.

**\- Mmh.**

**\- Quoi ? **Fit-il en se retournant.

**\- Bah tu sembles quand même clairement perturbé en pensant à elle. Lorcan elle a un copain, qui notre ami au passage. Certes ça fait bizarre de se dire que Borislav soit notre amis mais c'est quand même le cas. Tu peux pas sortir avec elle, ou faire des avances, c'est la copine d'un autre, et elle l'aime ! Ok il a pas toujours été tout rose, mais il est là pour elle. Alexie ne voudra jamais laisser Borislav. Je suis tell.**

**\- Stop Rose ! Tu parles trop. J'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec elle.**

**\- ****Tu l'aimes ? **Demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Non. Pas comme les autres peuvent le croire.**

**\- D'accord,** concluais-je simplement.

Lorcan me souriait alors que je me levais pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison. Je longeais les murs extérieurs, ils étaient d'une belle couleur rougeâtre. Tout était vieillis, enfin je pense que Taissa nous avait déniché cette endroit gratuitement. Je rentrais dans le salon et voyais que Sawyer et Scorpius étaient près à partir.

**\- Vous allez où ?** Demandais-je en posant ma tasse.

**\- On va faire une rando,** déclara Sawyer.

**\- Je peux venir ?**

Sawyer rigola, Scorpius lui essaya de rester de glace. Je regardais de haut en bas Sawyer.

**\- Quoi ?** Dis-je.

**\- C'est pas pour les fillettes.**

**\- Sawyer, ****je suis pas une gamine, **ronchonnais-je.

**\- Tu veux vraiment venir avec nous ?** Essaya Scorpius.

**\- Tu sais on va marché sous un soleil de dingue, dans la foret, et des sentiers battus, on va se faire sûrement mal, on ne pourra pas te dire que tout va bien se passer, on te cajolera pas non plus, si tu marches pas à notre vitesse on avancera quand même.**

Sawyer avait dit tout ça avec un sourire qui naissait sur son visage. Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Très bien ! Allez-vous en, mais revenez au moins pour l****a fête de ce soir, **déclarais-je.

**\- Oui maman, **se moqua Sawyer.

Je pris un cousin sur le sofa et le lui balançais. Sawyer rigolait alors que Scorpius esquissait un sourire avant de partir vers l'escalier. Je voyais Scorpius resserrer les sangles de son sac à dos, il me fit un timide geste de main pour me dire au revoir. Légèrement surprise et surtout gênée je lui rendis le geste avec un peu de retard.

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, puis fit demi tour précipitamment pour me diriger dans les escaliers. Puis merde, je voulais aller avec eux.

**\- Attendez moi ! **M'écriais-je en rattrapant les garçons.

**\- C'était évident que tu viendrais,** rigola Sawyer.

**\- Tellement évident que tu as tout fait pour pas que je vienne, **annonçais-je.

**\- Oui mais impossible n'est pas Weasley, allez monte dans la voiture,** proposa-t-il.

Un 4x4 noir que Sawyer avait loué se trouvait devant la maison. Il était impeccablement lustré et c'était sûrement le dernier modèle. Je montais à l'arrière, et Scorpius me fit encore un petit sourire quand les garçons me regardaient m'installer.

**\- C'est bon je suis pas un bébé, vous êtes pas obligé de regarder si je suis bien attachée, **répliquais-je.

Sawyer toujours un peu amusé démarra finalement. Les voitures moldue étaient comme nos voitures, sauf qu'on allait vraiment moins vite. Taissa nous avait expliqué qu'ici il vivait beaucoup plus comme des moldues, mais je n'y croyais pas trop avant de voir tout ça. Les sorciers étaient parfaitement intégrés dans la société moldue. Sans que les moldues le savent mais quand même !

Au bout de plus de trente minutes de route où Sawyer s'était bataillé avec la radio pour avoir une bonne musique, on arriva finalement devant un sentier. Sawyer gara la voiture, et on sortait tout les trois. Sawyer remit ses cheveux en arrière et positionna sa casquette à l'envers comme à son habitude. Scorpius prit son chapeau en feutre marron/beige puis mettait ses lunettes quasiment carré. Je me faisais un chignon et remontais les manches de ma chemise à carreaux.

**\- On y va ?** Demanda Scorpius au pied du sentier.

Je hochais la tête, puis tout les trois on se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la forêt.

Juste pour ne pas faire plaisir à Sawyer, je ne traînais pas des pieds. Je le suivais même sans soupirais. Il avait une carte dans les mains et nous emmener dans un endroit qu'il avait vu. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de la suivre.

**\- ****Arg !** Râlais-je en me prenant une énième fois des ronces.

**\- Ça va Rose ? **Demanda Scorpius en s'approchant de moi.

Je le regardais timidement alors qu'il s'approcha, Sawyer lui était toujours concentré sur sa carte et sa boussole. Étant donné qu'on était sur une pente assez raide, Scorpius arriva et positionna ses jambes à l'aide de rocher.

**\- Attend laisse moi voir,** fit-il en remontant ses manches.

Je le regardais faire en silence. Précautionneusement il retira les ronces qui c'était attachés à mon haut, il me maintenait même mon autre bras pour pas que je tombe dans les broussailles. Scorpius passa lentement son pouce sur l'une de mes petites plaies pour retirer une gouttelette de sang. Il prenait son temps ce qui convenait convenablement à Sawyer derrière lui.

**\- Voilà, on monte,** fit-il.

**\- Pourquoi tu es pas toujours comme ça ?** Chuchotais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Comme quoi, **déclara-t-il froidement.

**\- Gentil... Prévenant... Agréable. Tout ce que tu ne fais pas voir,** annonçais-je.

Il plissa des yeux tout en me regardant, je savais qu'avec un Malfoy c'était dur de parler d'émotion. Encore plus quand il s'agissait de Scorpius. Il me tira vers lui pour que je puisse monter en haut de la petite colline. Cependant il me garda proche de lui pour m'adresser la parole :

**\- Je ne suis pas comme tu peux croire. Mais oui tu as raison, je voudrais l'être. Et évidement je demande****rais pardon**** à ceux que j'ai blessé, cependant je ne vais pas me changer pour autant Rose,** insista-t-il sans méchanceté.

Je hochais la tête. Ça ne servait pas à grand chose de parler à Scorpius ou de lui dire qu'il avait tort. Il me tira vers lui tout en remontant la pente. Sawyer nous attendait en haut en regardant en face de lui, il semblait fière de lui, ça annonçait rien de bon.

**\- Toujours pas morte Weasley ? **Rigola Sawyer.

**\- Toujours pas, **annonçais-je en tapant la poussière de mes habits.

**\- J'ai trouvé notre prochaine étape, **déclara Sawyer avec un large sourire.

**\- J'ai peur, **siffla Scorpius.

Sawyer passa autre sa remarque et commença à marcher rapidement dans sa direction. Tout les trois on continuait notre rando dans la bonne humeur, Sawyer siffla toute les chansons qu'il avait détesté dans la voiture, pendant que Scorpius imitait le rythme, et que je murmurais les paroles. Sérieusement... Il y a un an je n'aurais jamais pensée que je puisse me trouver en Louisiane entrain de faire un randonné avec Sawyer Adams et Scorpius Malfoy. Et qu'en plus on était entrain de chantonner tous ensemble. La vie était vraiment trop imprévisible.

Sawyer nous arrêta en nous montrant sa paume de main. Scorpius s'arrêta devant moi et je me positionnais à ses côtés. Sawyer avec un large sourire souleva une branche d'arbre en face de nous. Je souriais instinctivement en voyant ce qu'il y avait derrière.

**\- Une petite baignade ?** Demanda Sawyer en jouant avec ses sourcils.

Scorpius souriait avant de retirer sa chemise, Sawyer avança sur le petit ponton à disposition. Je regardais l'eau, on ne savait pas si c'était profond ou non, et je ne savais même pas s'il y avait des animaux là-dedans. Les deux garçons commençaient à se déshabiller.

**\- Tu viens pas ?** Fit Sawyer en retirant son débardeur.

**\- Euh. Je sais pas, enfin ça se trouve on a pas droit, ça pourrait être dangereux, **déclarais-je.

**\- On est des sorciers miss parfaite, donc personne ne pourra nous faire du mal.**

**\- Et si quelqu'un arrive pour nous faire du mal ?** M'inquiétais-je.

**\- On est des super sorciers,** s'amusa Sawyer.

**\- Sawyer, **soupirais-je.

**\- Allez Rosie, **souriait Sawyer en me prenant par les hanches.** Souris, profite ! Y a personne, on est tranquille et tu es avec deux supers beaux mecs. Bon je sais que se sont les vagins qui t'excitent mais t'inquiète c'est pareil pour nous.**

Il rigola à sa remarque pendant que je roulais des yeux. Il retira précautionneusement ma boucle de ceinture.

**\- Ok ! C'est bon vous m'avez saoulé,** annonçais-je en retirant ma chemise.

**\- Quand je pense qu'on avait dit que tu était pudique,** rigola Scorpius en me regardant.

J'étais très déstabilisée par son regard sur moi, mais j'essayais de passer autre. Sawyer retira ses chaussures avant de sauter dans l'eau les jambes repliées sur son torse. Scorpius souriait amusé avant de plonger beaucoup plus gracieusement que son ami. Une fois en sous-vêtement, je m'asseyais sur le rebord du ponton (d'ailleurs je remercier Merlin car il n'était ni transparent ni en dentelles, ils étaient sobre et c'était tant mieux!).

**\- Allez Rose ! Vient ! **S'écria Sawyer en m'éclaboussant.

**\- Je te jure que si tu me fous encore une goutte d'eau je te noie en t'attachant au fond du lac,** menaçais-je.

Les garçons rigolaient deux fois plus. Quand je pense qu'on disait que c'était les filles les plus niaises, en les voyant comme des gamins j'en étais pas si sûre. Je me décidais enfin de me glisser dans l'eau, Sawyer moqueur m'applaudissait. Je l'éclaboussait deux fois plus. L'eau était tellement chaude, c'était agréable au possible. Sawyer et Scorpius remarquaient un rocher au loin et se défièrent d'y aller le plus vite possible. Des vrais mecs.

Sawyer et Scorpius s'élancèrent alors que je restais proche du ponton, je souriais en voyant Scorpius pousser Sawyer à l'eau une fois sur le rocher. Sawyer remonta finalement et ils plongèrent dans ma direction. Les deux garçons revenaient vers moi plus lentement, je les regardais toujours avec un sourire.

Mon sourire s'estompa légèrement en voyant une masse derrière eux, des vaguelettes sur le côté les suivirent à quelques mètres d'eux. Cependant ils gagnaient du terrain à chaque mètres que les garçons faisaient.

**\- Les garçons reven****ez ****! **M'écriais-je en montant sur le ponton.

**\- C'est bon Rose on va rentré on a compris !** Hurla Sawyer tout en rigolant.

Une fois sur le ponton, je faisais des grands geste pour les faire réagir.

**\- Dépêchez vous ! Il y a quelques choses derrière vous ! **Paniquais-je.

Les garçons voyaient sûrement le ton dramatique que je prenais et nageaient beaucoup plus vite après avoir jeté un regard en arrière. Je voyais finalement derrière eux des épaisses ombres noirs dans l'eau, elles avançaient tel des serpents. Je commençais à avoir les jambes tremblantes, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce lac mais ça annoncer rien de bon.

Scorpius arriva le premier et remonta sur le ponton au moment même que Sawyer s'agrippa sur la petite échelle. Je tirais le bras de Sawyer, du coin de l'oeil je voyais Scorpius venir à mes cotés pour prendre l'autre bras.

Un coup ferme nous fit quasiment basculer en avant. Sawyer cria de douleur en fermant les yeux. Je jetais un regard à Scorpius mais il était aussi paniqué que moi. Sawyer se débattait les jambes, beaucoup de remous étaient autour de lui,et ce n'était pas dû qu'à ses mouvements de pieds. On ne savait pas que qu'il se passait mais ça l'attaquer et le tirait vers le fond du lac.

**\- Tiens bon Sawyer,** dit Scorpius entre ses dents.

Mes pieds étaient parfaitement calés entre les planches en bois du ponton pendant qu'on tirait Sawyer. Nos mains et les bras de Sawyer étaient humides, c'était plus que difficile de le ramener sur le ponton. L'eau autour de lui devint d'un teinte rougeâtre, alors qu'il criait toujours de douleur. Des goûtes de sueur se formaient sur mon visage et coulaient le long de mon nez. Avec Scorpius on avançait à rien, on arrivait seulement à ne pas le laisser se noyer dans l'eau.

**\- À trois... On tire ! **Ordonna Scorpius à bout de souffle.

Je hochais la tête avant de bien maintenir Sawyer. Ma respiration était erratique, ma vision était simplement bloqué sur Sawyer, les remous et mes mains qui le maintenaient.

**\- Un ! Deux... TROIS !** Cria Scorpius.

Je le tirais de toute mes forces en grognant de douleur. Le torse de Sawyer arriva jusqu'au ponton, il essayait de se débattre de ses pieds. Et là c'était une vison d'horreur qu'on voyait, des centaines de serpents ou créatures marine s'agripper sur les mollets toujours dans l'eau. Ils étaient noirs, luisant et large, je ne remarquais pas où était la tête. Mes lèvres tremblaient en voyant ça, Saywer avait des marques de morsures sur les jambes, et le torse.

**\- On recommence, **hurlais-je à Scorpius.

On le fit une puis deux fois. Mais rien ! On arrivait pas à retirer Sawyer entièrement de l'eau. J'étais en panique, je ne pouvais pas utilisé de sortilège avec ma baguette car il faudrait que je le lâche pour prendre ma baguette. Et puis les sortilèges informulé seraient trop dangereux pour lui, j'aurais pu le blesser. Je me mordais les lèvres pour contrôler toute les émotions qui passaient en moi. Je ne voulais pas le laisser là, mais on savait tout les trois qu'on ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps Scorpius et moi-même.

**\- À trois, **déclara Scorpius dans tout se brouhaha.

**\- Un,** énumérais-je.

**\- Deux ! **Fit Scorpius.

**\- TROIS ! **Criais-je.

Au moment où je hurlais le dernier nombre des bras m'enroulèrent l'abdomen. On tira de toute nos forces, je grognais avec toute l'énergie que je dépensais. Je me sentais emporter en arrière par la personne derrière moi. Les muscles de Scorpius se contractaient plus que d'habitude. D'un élan commun on retomba tous sur le ponton. Scorpius tomba sur le dos, et reprit son souffle. Je soupirais en regardant le ciel bleu un instant, puis rapidement me rapprochais de Sawyer.

**\- Ça va ?! Oh mon dieu. Ça va aller ok,** paniquais-je en passant mes mains sur son torse.** Ça va aller !**

**\- Il lui faut ****une potion****,** déclara la personne qui nous avait aidé.

Je remontais mes yeux vers celle-ci un peu chamboulé. C'était une fille, elle remettait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de se pencher sur les plaies de Sawyer qui était inconscient. Scorpius arriva en pointant sa baguette sous le menton de la fille.

**\- Lâche ta baguette, votre crétin d'ami à besoin d'aide, **fit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle fixa sans peur Scorpius. C'était vraiment pas le moment de péter un câble.

**\- Tu es dans le camp des tarés de Salem ? **Demanda froidement Scorpius.

**\- Je ne suis dans le camp de personne, **déclara-t-elle en dégageant sa baguette de sa main.

**\- On fait toujours partie d'un camp,** trancha Scorpius.

Elle secoua la tête contrarié par sa rencontre avec Malfoy. Elle farfouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour en sortir un flacon. Je la stoppais en mettant une main sur son bras.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**\- Vous vous êtes fait attaqué par des vamproies. Ce sont des poissons buveurs de sang, ils auraient continués à boire le sang de votre copain avant de creuser encore plus sa chaire. Avec ça** (elle secoua la fiole) **les blessures s'estomperont et vous ****pourrez partir****, **expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui lâchais le bras sous le regard médusé de Scorpius. Elle appliqua son flacon sous nos regards méfiant. D'où venez cette fille ? Et pourquoi elle nous avait aidé aussi ? Comme le dictame les plaies se réduisaient, je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour la remercier.

**\- Qui es-tu ?** Demandais-je en la retenant.

**\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, **annonça-t-elle.

**\- C'est pas la question,** trancha Scorpius toujours avec sa baguette.

Elle le regardait de haut en bas tout en se relevant, Scorpius et moi-même nous relevions dans un même geste.

**\- Je m'appelle Elena, Elena Redd. Vous n'aviez pas droit de venir ici, ce territoire ****appartient désormais**** aux Sanchez,** nous informa-t-elle.

**\- Alors si tu n'es pas de leur camp pourquoi tu es là ?** Défia Scorpius en avançant vers elle.

**\- Ne me cherche pas,** dit-elle entre ses dents. **Je pourrais te foutre à l'eau et te laisser te débrouiller avec les vamproies.**

**\- Essaye, **cracha Scorpius.

Je posais une mains sur le torse de Scorpius pour qu'il se décale.

**\- Merci... Elena, **dis-je plus calmement.

La jeune fille me fit un signe de tête avant de repartir vers un côté de la forêt. Je la regardais partir tout comme Scorpius, je me retournais finalement vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

**\- On ne menace pas quelqu'un qui vient de nous sauver la vie,** m'exaspérais-je. **Elle n'avait pas besoin de nous filer un coup de main mais elle l'a fait. Tu aurais pu être plus polie.**

Je me trouvais face au Scorpius froid, distant et sans émotion. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de me retourner vers Sawyer.

**\- ****Bref allons-****nous ****en d'ici,** soupirais-je.

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

Je me baladais dans les rues du quartier français, beaucoup de personne étaient en terrasse ou entrain d'écouter des concerts de jazz. C'était une ville très chaleureuse, de nombreuse boutique de bric-à-braque étaient ouverte, des stands de soi-disant médium s'installaient dans les rues. Je souriais en voyant des jeunes enfants courir après un cerceau, et d'autres entrain de jouer dans une fontaine. Il faisait une chaleur surprenante ici, et c'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir marcher simplement en t-shirt. Même si les gens me scrutaient bizarrement, sûrement à cause des cicatrices.

Un petit garçon noir venait pour m'accoster.

**\- ****Monsieur, monsieur,** commença-t-il en me tirant part le bas du t-shirt.

**\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Demandais-je avec le sourire en m'accroupissant.

**\- Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? **Questionna l'enfant en montrant une mes marques.

Je souriais malgré moi, je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de contacte avec les moldues et encore moins avec les enfants. Je m'éclaircissais la voix avant de me lancer :

**\- Un accident de voiture, il faut toujours être prudent en voiture, **mentais-je. **Allez retourne voir tes amis.**

Il hocha la tête un peu déçu que mon histoire ne soit si peu passionnante. Il disparue rejoindre ses autres camarades plus loin vers la fontaine. Je me relevais lentement tout en le regardant les gens autour de moi. Je croisais quelques regards indiscret, des regards insistants, des regards de dégoûts...

Je gardais toujours la tête haute, à quoi bon baisser les yeux ? J'étais ce que j'étais et je ne pouvais rien y changer. Enfin, je ne pouvais peut être pas changer, mais je pouvais au moins... Partir. Je voyais bien que Lily ne comprenait pas, que je la rendais triste à bien des façons, ou simplement que je l'isolais des autres à cause de ma lycanthropie. J'aurais du penser à son bonheur avant et la laisser partir, lui donner sa chance de vivre ses rêves sans avoir un frein comme moi.

J'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches de short pendant que je traçais ma route entre les boutiques. Taissa m'avait parler d'une boutique sur St Peter Street, il fallait que je trouve un apothicaire pour réunir les ingrédients pour le Tue-Loup. J'en prenais toujours plus qu'il ne fallait simplement car je voulais absolument diminuer les effets de la lycanthropie sur mon organisme.

Je sortais un bout de papier de ma poche pour lire quel était le nom de la boutique. Apothicaires &amp; Herboristes, Chez Lysander et Mary. Je levais ma tête du petit bout de papier chiffonné pour regarder en face de moi.

Une vieille boutique avec une façade en bois avec écrit le nom de la boutique était de l'autre côté de la rue. La peinture s'écaillait, les fenêtres étaient sales et les coins de celles-ci étaient recouvert de poussière. Je pris une grande respiration avant de me diriger vers la boutique, il fallait juste espérer que Lysander et Mary étaient dès gens à peu près luné.

J'ouvrais lentement la porte d'entrée, avant même être dans l'établissement une petit cloche alertait de ma présence au propriétaire des lieux. À peine rentrée je me retrouvais devant des têtes réduites qui suspendaient au pas de la porte, je fis un geste de recul quand une d'entre elle cligna des yeux. Dans une vitrine au centre de la petite boutique se trouvait plusieurs bocaux, je fis un pas vers celle-ci.

**\- Piment, curry, persil... crin de cheval, yeux de tritons, **énonçais-je à mi-voix en bougeant les bocaux.

Je regardais vers le bas des étagères en m'accroupissant. Il y avait des sauterelles vivantes ou bien même des araignées mais pas de traces de tue-loup, napel ou aconit ! C'était la même chose mais quand même. Je m'enfonçais plus dans la boutique pour me trouver devant un présentoir à pierre et minéraux. Un soupire s'échappa de moi, pourquoi je n'avais pas penser à l'aconit avant de partir ? J'étais vraiment stupide !

Je ne voulais pas demander de l'aide ou paraître bizarre vis à vis de la vendeuse mais il fallait vraiment que j'ai cette plante. J'avançais vers le comptoir où se trouvait une dame. Elle n'était pas plus âgés que mes parents mais elle semblait fatiguée ou bien abattue. Elle avait l'air distraite, je toussotais pour faire par de ma présence.

**\- Bonjour, **dis-je en essayant de capter son regard.

La femme se retourna vers moi et ses yeux captèrent les miens. Je ne la fixais qu'une demi-seconde mais pourtant j'avais l'impression de reconnaître ce regard.

**\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement.

**\- Euh, est-ce que vous auriez de l'aconit ? Une amie m'a dit que je pou.**

Je me fis couper par un sanglot de sa part. Je fronçais des sourcils, apparemment j'avais raison elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

**\- ****Vous allez bien madame ? **Demandais-je prévenant.

Elle sanglota deux fois plus. Je regardais autour de moi au cas où il y n'aurait pas un sorcier mal intentionné ici présent. J'étais prêt à faire le contour du comptoir pour aller la réconforter quand la porte de l'arrière boutique s'ouvrit. Je fis un pas en arrière pour me remettre bien en face du meuble.

**\- Je. Enfin je. Vous,** bafouillais-je. **Je n'ai rien fait elle a éclaté en sanglot.**

La personne sortait de l'ombre des armoires de plantes diverse pour arriver vers la gérante. Je plissais des yeux en regardant cette nouvelle personne venir vers moi.

**\- Vicki ?** M'étonnais-je à mi-voix.

Vicki Sommers se trouvait devant moi, enfin elle se dirigeait vers la femme. Ses yeux, je savais bien qu'ils me disaient quelques choses. Elle devait être de la famille de Vicki, sûrement sa mère. Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant réconforter sa mère, et lui dire quelques choses avant de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. Je les suivais du regarde alors que Vicki emmenait sa mère dans l'arrière boutique.

**\- Maman va te reposer, je vais fermer la boutique, **annonça la jeune fille.

La porte se refermait et je me retrouvais seule dans la boutique. Ok, et moi je faisais comment ? Je soupirais bruyamment tout en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

**\- Alexander, **fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais lentement vers Vicki. Elle se tenait les mains nerveusement, et se trouvait devant le comptoir de la petite boutique. Même s'il faisait chaud elle avait opté pour un t-shirt à manche longue, elle tirait sur les manches. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, elle avait d'impeccable yeux bleus, le regard triste, de lèvres pulpeuses et rosées. C'était une jeune fille brune et petite, on ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle était en fait un Loup-Garou.

**\- Tu voulais quelques choses ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement.

**\- Du Tue-loup.**

**\- Ok, je vais te trouver ça.**

Vicki allait derrière le comptoir pour farfouiller sous la caisse, pour en sortir un coffret en bois. Elle le posa sur l'établi, je voyais une vingtaine de fiole de plusieurs taille différente avec des petits bouchons en liège. Il en sortit cinq et me les tendit.

**\- Tiens,** chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Je te dois combien ?**

**\- Garde ton argent.**

Je fronçais des sourcils, mais sortait quand même de l'argent. Elle posa une main sur mon bras pour me stopper dans mon geste. Elle garda cependant les fioles dans sa main.

**\- Je ne te demande pas la charité, **déclarais-je.

**\- Je ne fais pas ça pour ça. Je. Enfin.**

**\- Laisse tomber, **coupais-je.

**\- Non Alexander ! Je suis désolée vraiment.**

**\- Je sais Vicki.**

**\- Je peux te comprendre, **fit-elle.

**\- ****Tu crois vraiment me comprendre ? Je. Putain Vicki ! Je peux même pas t'en vouloir car je te connais, car je sais ce que c'est et que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! Vicki je sais que c'est pas de ta faute mais j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un, **m'emportais-je en essayant de ne pas trop monter le ton.

Vicki rigolait jaune, je fronçais des sourcils. C'était tout sauf cette réaction que j'imaginais, j'étais encore en face d'elle. Elle reprit une grande respiration avant de passer devant moi et de retourner la pancarte du magasin.

**\- On devrait aller faire un tour, **annonça-t-elle.

**\- Euh.**

Elle me fit un sourire forcé avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je cédais en faisant un signe de tête et fis un pas vers la sortie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait faire et si j'étais vraiment d'accord avec ça mais je la suivais quand même dans les rues du Vieux Carré.

On marchait longtemps, je ne savais pas où elle m'emmenait mais on marchait quand même tout les deux dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle me fit même monter dans un bus pour qu'on sorte des quartiers. Bizarrement plus on avançait et plus je me sentait en sécurité, on ne parlait pas, on ne s'échangeait pas vraiment de regard, mais je la suivais.

Ça faisait trente minutes qu'on était partie de la sa boutique, Vicki se retourna quand on se trouvait dans une forêt non loin d'un court d'eau, avec beaucoup d'espace autour de nous. Elle refit le même sourire timide et légèrement faux que tout à l'heure.

**\- Ici, tu pourras te transformer, c'est le bayou. Peu de gens viennent ici la nuit. Enfin tu seras mieux ici que dans la maison que Taissa vous a trouvé, **m'expliqua-t-elle.

**\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure,** fis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

**\- Je te comprend tu sais, **avoua-t-elle.

**\- Vicki... Je voulais pas être déplacé.**

**\- Je te comprend car je suis dans la même position que toi,** dit-elle calmement avant de prendre une courte pause.** J'avais 13ans quand je me suis fait mordre. Ma mère, Mary, que tu as vu tout à l'heure n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. Et en même temps je me dis que je la comprend car par de ma faute ma famille s'est déchiré. J'avais 13ans quand ça s'est passé, et tout est de ma faute. Car au lieu d'écouter mes parents, au lieu d'obéir à leurs règles, je suis sortie un soir avec plusieurs amis. Il y avait un défilé, comme ce soir en fait. C'était vraiment exceptionnelle comme soirée.** (elle avait l'air un peu dans la lune).** Il y avait des amis un peu plus âgés avec nous, et voulez nous faire peur. On est donc allés tous ensemble dans une maison hanté, puis... Je suis rentrée chez moi, mais j'étais trop loin. Amber a voulu me ramener mais j'ai refusé prétextant que j'étais assez grande.**

Elle lâchait un rire nerveux, mais je restais attentive à ce qu'elle disait.

**\- J'ai prit un raccourcie. Mon père était là mais pas dans la forme que je souhaitais... Lysander ne m'a évidement pas reconnue. J'étais trop jeune pour savoir quel sortilège utiliser contre un Loup-garou... Je ne vais pas te raconter où est-ce qu'il m'a mordu, ni même même comment ça c'est passer... Dis toi juste que j'ai survécu simplement car j'ai réussi à me cacher dans un terrier et que mon père a passer toute la nuit à essayer de déraciner l'arbre où je me trouvais... Le matin il m'a... Mon père m'a trouvé, je l'entend encore pleuré alors que j'étais dans ses bras. Il m'a ramené à la maison, et a demandé à la mère de Taissa de me soigner... Mes parents étaient traumatiser... J'étais... J'étais encore en réanimation, je dormais c'était pendant la nuit... ça faisait deux jours que Lysander m'avait mordu... Mon père est venu pendant la nuit, il m'a simplement dit ''désolé, je t'aime ma chérie''.**

Vicki regardait le sol, puis essayait de contrôler ses larmes en penchant sa tête en arrière pour se perdre dans le ciel bleu de la Nouvelle Orléans.

**\- Le lendemain,** continua-t-elle la voix tremblante. **Tu sais c'est dur pour moi de dire tout ça et... enfin bref. Mon père est mort le lendemain... Il m'a laissé une lettre... Une lettre d'instruction. Il me disait aussi qu'il était désolé. Il... Il s'est suicidé, ma mère n'a pas vraiment su le gérer. Moi j'ai simplement essayer de faire semblant... Mon père m'a transformé, et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Mais par contre j'arrive à m'en vouloir de ma stupidité. Car par ma faute j'ai... gâché la vie de mon père, de ma mère et aussi la tienne.**

Cette fois-ci Vicki n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, je fis un pas vers elle. Car même si je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sa place, même si ma vie n'était pas si affreuse qu'elle, même si ma vie de Loup-garou n'était aussi longue que la sienne, je voulais être un soutient pour elle. Son histoire m'avait touché, quelqu'un d'insensible n'aurait pas réagi. Je me rapprochais encore d'elle pour mettre une main sur son épaule.

**\- Je ne voulais pas tu sais... Je suis désolée,** chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Je sais, **dis-je simplement.

**\- Ne crois pas que je te fais la charité avec ses fioles,** confia-t-elle en sortant les potions de son sac à main. **Ne crois pas non plus que je t'ai dis tout ça pour que tu es pitié de moi.**

**\- Je ne pense pas ça.**

**\- Ou que tu crois que ta vie et tes transformations ont moins de valeur à mes yeux.**

**\- Je sais ça Vicki. Je ne pense pas ça de toi. Je pense juste que tu n'as pas eu de chance... Si on peut dire. Tu mérites de vivre une belle vie... Et si je peux me permettre, peut être même te détacher de ta mère, **essayais-je.

**\- Et la laisser mourir comme mon père ? Jamais, **déclara-t-elle.

J'ouvrais la bouche puis la refermais finalement. Comment moi je pouvais lui donner une leçon de moral, comment je pouvais me permettre de faire ça ? Je hochais simplement la tête en la regardant. Vicki avait séché ses larmes, et ma main descendait le long de son bras tout la caressant.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre nous, où on se fixait droit dans les yeux. Ma main remonta lentement sur son bras tout en remontant sa manche. Je détournais le regard pour regarder ses cicatrices. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Vicki se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en me laissant faire. Mon pouce caressa ses vieilles cicatrices, c'était la première fois depuis l'accident face à Vicki que je me sentais comme avant. Un frisson parcourra son bras, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait la chaire de poule.

Elle s'éclaircissait la voix, je fis un mouvement de recul.

**\- On se retrouve ici demain soir ? Il n'y aura pas de risque pour nos transformations, **annonça-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

**\- D'accord, on se retrouve ici alors, **souriais-je.

**\- Tiens, prend les.**

Vicki me tendait les potions Tue-Loup. Je lui pris dans les mains tout en la remerciant. J'avais l'impression quand une après midi j'avais apprit à connaître une nouvelle fille, une nouvelle Vicki. Et pas seulement la Vicki effacé, timide, et sans histoire qu'elle fait paraître. Elle me souriait avant de me faire signe qu'on pouvait repartir vers la ville.

**\- Ne raconte pas mon histoire à tes amis... ça ne sert à rien. Et puis tu peux comprendre que les regards plein de pitié ne sont pas ceux que j'affectionne le plus, **me confia-t-elle.

**\- Promis, ça restera entre nous.**

**\- Merci.**

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

**\- ****Rose je te dis que ça allait, **râlais-je alors que Scorpius lui apportait des compresses.

**\- Arrête de bouger et je pourrais soigner l'intégralité de tes blessures, **ordonna gentiment Rose.

Je grognais en posant lourdement ma tête sur mon oreiller. Rose fière d'elle continuait à poser des bandages sur ma peau mordue. Ces saloperies de poisson buveur de sang m'avaient fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'était que j'avais dû remercier Rose et Scorpius, J'avais l'impression d'être redevable et je n'aimais pas ça. D'autant plus qu'une fille m'avait sortie de là et je ne savais même pas qui c'était, ni à quoi elle ressemblait. Rose m'avait juste sourit en se moquant de moi quand je lui avais demander comment elle était. Weasley était vraiment chiante parfois.

**\- Dis moi au moins comment elle s'appelle... Que je puisse la remercier dans les cordes ?** Demandais-je en jouant avec mes sourcils.

**\- Elena, mais je suis pas sûre que tu sois assez bien pour elle, **se moqua Rose.

Je plissais des yeux en la regardant alors que Scorpius souriait. Il était derrière elle appuyé contre le mur. Des pas de courses nous avertissaient que nos amis étaient arrivés. Scarlett arriva dans la pièce suivit de près par Lou. Scarlett et Scorpius échangèrent seulement un regard, puis elle vint vers Rose et moi.

**\- Ah ! Mais il a rien ! Putain plus jamais je m'inquiète pour rien, surtout pour un sms de la part du nain,** râla Louann.

Scarlett passa une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Scar, arrête de t'inquiéter, **murmurais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Rose. Scarlett déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa copine. Alice arriva et se focalisa sur son copain, en moins d'une minute la totalité de mes amis débarqua dans ma chambre.

**\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Demanda Lou.

**\- ****Une bestioles a bouffé le cul de Sawyer, c'est tout. Mais une fille de Salem nous a aidé, elle a dit qu'on avait pas à être là, et comme par hasard elle n'est pas du côté des frappadingues,** fit Scorpius avec sarcasme.

**\- C'est qui cette cruche ? **Questionna Alexie dans les bras de Borislav.

**\- C'est Elena,** souriait Rose,** et elle est vraiment ****très**** sympathique.**

**\- Ouais, si tu retires le fait qu'elle est caractériel, **se justifia Scor.

Rose roula des yeux.

**\- Bon ! **Déclarais-je en me relevant. **Je suis pas un monstre de foire et il faut qu'on se prépare avant de sortir. On est pas venu à la Nouvelle Orléans pour se toucher dans cette maison.**

**\- Ignoble,** commenta Potter.

**\- Sawyer a raison, ça me fait mal de l'avouer,** commença Louann. **Mais bon je dois me préparer pour sortir, et puis... Y a des personnes dans cette pièce qui on vraiment besoin de cacher leurs gueules de rat sous du maquillage. Je ne les nommerais pas... Bon ok Potter et Hestia... Ah bah non elle est pas là !**

**\- LOUANN !** M'exclamais-je indigné.

**\- ****Tu es vraiment une salope, **commenta Alexie.

**\- Non non elle a raison,** fit Lorcan.

**\- Quoi ?! Je suis pas moche quand même !** S'emporta Potter.

Lorcan se gratta la tête gêné.

**\- ****Non je voulais dire que oui Hestia n'était pas là, et puis en plus Hestia n'était pas moche Parkinson,** reprit-il.

**\- Encore une fois on remarque que moi ! Louann Parkinson avait une nouvelle fois raison. Et on remarque encore une fois que Potter est névrosé, et ! Que... que... que je suis la meilleure !**

Louann avait dit tout ça avec un ton dramatique. La plus part d'entre nous avait soupirés ou roulés des yeux. Alice et Scorpius s'étaient même éclipsés pendant qu'elle parlait.

**\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois la meilleure, **commença Cassandra. **À vrai dire je pense que Rose est quelqu'un de meilleure que toi Louann. **(l'intéressée arquait un sourcil). **En y réfléchissant bien, étant donné le fait que Lily est vraiment caractériel, que Rose stresse énormément, mais que Scarlett est aussi très froide, et qu'en plus toi Louann tu es le plus souvent un insupportable. Donc dans la logique c'est Charlotte qui est la meilleure d'entre nous**** étant donné qu'elle te supporte****. Félicitation Charlie.**

Cassandra souriait de toute ses dents sous le regard amusé de Scarlett, Rose et Potter. Évidement Charlie était trop fière d'elle et rigolait. Louann s'approcha de Scramender femelle.

**\- Tu ****p****eux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? **Trancha Lou à Cassandra.

**\- Calmos Parkinson, **déclara Scarlett en la foutant Louann dehors.

**\- Quoi ! Mais c'est elle qui a été insupportable, elle me cherche !**

Charlie rigola deux fois plus en accompagnant Louann dehors avec Scarlett. J'en profitais pour me lever sous le regard inquiet de Rose. La plus part de nos amis étaient retournés dans leurs chambres, ou étaient simplement partie dans une des salles de bain.

**\- Fait attention Sawyer, on ne sait pas ce que Elena t'as donnée comme potion, **fit Rose surprotectrice.

**\- Oui maman ! **Rigolais-je.

**\- Arrête Sawyer, c'est pas drôle.**

**\- Rosie arrête de te faire des films, tout va bien, **souriais-je en posant mes mains lourdement sur ses épaules.

Elle respira bruyamment en hochant la tête. Je me penchais vers elle pour lui laisser un bisou sur la joue. Je retirais juste après mon haut pour me changer, surtout que j'avais bien transpiré toute la journée.

**\- ****Tu pouvais attendre que je sorte, **fit Rose en allant vers la porte.

**\- Tu aimes trop mon corps, j'ai bien remarqué pendant la rando que tu me mâtais Rosie.**

Elle râla avant de disparaître. Je pris rapidement des vêtements avant de me diriger vers une salle de bain. J'ouvrais la porte doucement pour tomber sur Scarlett et Louann. Est-ce que je vous avais dit que c'était notre rituel ? Ok ça faisait très très gay mais c'était l'un des moments à nous. Scarlett était en petite tenue devant moi alors que Louann elle avait quand même enfilé un débardeur.

**\- Je prend une douche,** déclarais-je en ouvrant le rideau opaque.

Je jetais mes habits au sol, Louann me regarda de haute en bas en hochant la tête. Je me glissais sous l'eau en prenant rapidement le gel douche que j'avais sous la main.

**\- Je me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi bien foutue,** ricana Lou.

**\- Tu veux essayer ?** Criais-je sous l'eau.

**\- Tu vois la belle blonde qui a un cul d'enfer... Et bien je suis sûre qu'elle est mille fois mieux que toi.**

**\- Bon beh un trio ?** Tentais-je en sortant ma tête du rideau.

Elle me fit son habituel doigt d'honneur. Je rigolais avant d'aller me savonner, Rose avait raison... Ces sales bestioles m'avaient bien attaqués. Ces conneries m'avaient rendu taré, j'avais l'impression de mettre battu dans le vide. D'être aspirer au fond du fond, dans les ténèbres. J'ai l'impression d'être dramatique mais c'était vrai... être retenu par Scorpius et Rose étaient... Merlin c'était le seul soutient que j'avais eu. Ils avaient tellement résisté, espéré... Comment ils pouvaient autant tenir à moi alors que je pensais même pas avoir ma place sur cette terre ? Tout paraît si illogique.

J'inclinais ma tête pour que l'eau froide puisse couler sur l'intégralité de mon visage. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter du moment...

_Blam._

_Je refermais en vitesse la porte de mon placard. Ma main était toujours sur la poignet mais je sentais déjà quelqu'un essayer de la tourner. Mes bouffés d'air étaient courte et irrégulière. Mes dents claquaient entre elles, et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler le tremblement de mes lèvres._

_\- Sawyer, sort, ordonna férocement Arthur._

_\- Je t'en supplie, pleurais-je._

_La porte se secouait sous ses tentatives d'ouverture. Je me mordais les lèvres, je donnais toute la force qu'il me restait pour être dans ce placard le plus longtemps possible. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre... La poignet ne bougeait plus mais je restais agrippé à celle-ci... Il était parti ?! Je n'avais pas entendu ses pas sortir de ma chambre. _

_D'un seul coup je me retrouvais propulsé au fond du placard. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir une paire de main se faufiler entre les chemises. _

_\- Je suis désolée, suppliais-je en reniflant._

_Je fermais violemment les yeux pour me préparer à un de ses nombreux coups. D'un geste rapide je repliais mes bras au-dessus de mon visage._

_Paf._

**\- Sawyer ?!**

À l'appel de mon prénom j'ouvris les yeux brusquement et fis un geste de recule. Mon dos percuta le mur ce qui fit tomber plusieurs shampoing à mes pieds. Je me précipitais pour les ramasser avec les gestes de plus en plus maladroit.

**\- Et Sawyer calme toi hein,** retenta Lou.

Je me raclais la gorge gênée pendant que mon amie me donnait une serviette par-dessus le rideau. Une fois enroulait dans la serviette je sortais de la douche. Je refermais lentement le rideau de douche sous le regard de mes deux amies. J'étais face aux yeux bleus de Scarlett et à ceux gris claire de Louann.

**\- Quoi ? **Demandais-je froidement en enfilant mon short.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Adams ? **Siffla Louann en avançant vers moi.

Je fis un pas en arrière directement juste après avoir boutonné mon bas.

**\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Sawyer ? **Questionna plus gentiment Scarlett.

Mon dos était collé contre le mur en bois de la salle de bain, alors que Lou me faisait face. Elle fronçait des sourcils et d'un geste m'attrapait le menton d'une main. Elle regardait les traits de mon visage avec attention, je me dégageais d'elle tout en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Bon dieu Sawyer ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de dormir un peu ?! **S'emporta Parkinson.

Je contractais automatiquement ma mâchoire, j'essayais de fermais mon esprit le mieux que je pouvais. Je ne craquerais pas ! Et Parkinson n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires pour une fois !

Mes narines se dilatèrent pour prendre une respiration plus profonde. Derrière Lou, Scarlett m'étudiait sans broncher, sans pitié. Scarlett est sa froideur légendaire. Elle mit un bras sur l'épaule de Lou pour qu'elle se décale de moi. Évidement elle râla mais fit quand même un pas en arrière.

**\- Tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ?** Demanda Scar.

Mes yeux répondirent à ma place.

**\- D'accord,** fit-elle.

**\- Non pas d'accord ! **Explosa Louann en faisant des allés et retours entre Scar et moi. **Putain mais tu vas pas dire d'accord à ça alors qu'il est entrain de faire de la merde intersidérale. Il boit trop, et en plus il dort pas. Et dès qu'il s'endort il se réveil en sur-saut ****ou pigne dans son sommeil ****!**

Scarlett se pinça l'arrêt de son nez et prit une longue respiration.

**\- Qu'on soit claire Lou... Tu es pareille que lui !** Dit Scarlett en haussant le ton. **Vous fonctionnez pareil tout les deux. Vous vous braquez et dites rien à personne. Alors je vais pas me battre toute seule. Quand tu seras prête à nous le dire, tu le feras hein Sawyer ?**

Je ne réagissais toujours pas, ce qui fit soupirer Louann. Elle se retourna lentement vers moi en marmonnant quelque chose :

**\- Moi je ne suis pas si laxiste...**

Elle s'avança vers moi et je fronçais des sourcils sur le champs.

**\- Pourquoi l'alcool ?!** S'énerva-t-elle.

**\- Louann arrête ! **Ordonna Scar.

**\- C'est à cause de la fin de Poudlard ?!**

**\- Lou !** Insista Scarlett en mettant une main sur son bras.

**\- C'est à cause de tes études ?! Tu crois être un raté ?! Je te laisserais pas gâcher ton futur à cause ton esprit à la con, **aboya-t-elle en se débarrassant de Scarlett.

Louann avait posée une main sur mon torse et pointait un doigt accusateur sur moi. Scarlett râlait à l'arrière. Je contractais toujours ma mâchoire en regardant Lou dans les yeux.

**\- Putain Sawyer répond moi. Si c'est tes études tu es vraiment un cas social... Et si c'est ton père alors** (elle commençait à applaudir)**... Bravo tu deviens un putain de soumis, tu crois qu'il fait sa vie par rapport à toi ?**

**\- Louann, arrête s'il te plaît,** tenta Scarlett en nous étudiant du regard.

**\- Il en a rien à foutre de toi, donc fait pareil de ton côté,** continua-t-elle. **Putain mais passe à autre chose, je sais c'est cruel, c'est dur mais tu dois vivre ta vie. En plus boire ne changera rien à part lui ressemblait.**

**\- Lou ta gueule ! **Intervenait Scar en lui agrippant le poignet.

Elle arriva encore une fois de se retirer de Scarlett tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Je contractais ma mâchoire de plus en plus rapidement, ma respiration était irrégulière et pour essayer de contrôler toute les émotions qui passaient en moi je serrais des poings. Mes phalanges étaient blanches et si j'avais eu des ongles, mes mains serait sûrement en sang.

**\- Putain tu vaux mieux que ça, alors maintenant lève la tête et passe à autre chose. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir de savoir que tu gâches ta vie à cause de lui,** insista Parkinson en plongeant son regard dans le mien.** Il faut que je te secoue pour que tu te réveilles ? Merlin Sawyer bouge ton cul, il s'en branle de toi, tu n'es rien pour lui, passe à au.**

D'un geste brusque et soudain je plaquais Parkinson contre le mur à ma gauche. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se retrouvait avec une de mes mains entrain de lui tenir le cou. Elle suffoqua alors que j'avais l'impression de l'assassiner juste en la regardant. Mes émotions étaient comme éteinte.

**\- Passer à autre chose ? **Dis-je entre mes dents. **PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE ?! Toi qui es toujours atteinte par ta mère, qui es toujours dans tout tes états à cause d'elle ****c'est ce que**** tu me conseilles ! Tu m'ordonnes de passer à autre chose comme ça ? Comment ? Putain comment je dois passer à autre ? Comment je dois abandonner 18ans de ma vie comme ça ? Comment je dois apprendre à vivre pour moi sans penser à lui, sans penser au malheur que j'ai causé, sans penser à... toute les tortures qui me faisait ?**

Scarlett ne savait pas comment réagir et avait sorti sa baguette pour la placer sur ma nuque.

**\- Lâche là Sawyer, **fit-elle calmement.

**\- Tu veux que je te dise que je ne dors pas ?! Tu veux que je te dise que je bois ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je bois tu le faisais déjà avant moi, pour oublier. Pour arrêter de penser. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir ? Pourquoi je pigne quand je dors comme tu dis ? Car je sens ses mains sur moi, ses doigts se resserraient... comme ça** (je compressais ma main sur son cou). **Que je sens sa ceinture claquer sur le sol, dans mon dos. Ou bien les marques de chaussures sur mon abdomen. Et tout ses sortilèges. Comment tu veux que j'oublie tout ça ?! Comment tu veux que j'arrive à passer à autre chose alors que j'ai des cicatrices sur mon corps, alors que ma tête est rempli d'image ?**

Je desserrais petit à petit mes doigts de son cou. Scarlett baissa sa baguette tout en me regardant. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder Louann dans les yeux.

**\- Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose, je ne peux pas tout oublier en un claquement de doigt, je ne peux pas me prendre une potion pour oublier. Je ne veux pas utiliser de sortilège pour m'apaiser. J'ai fais souffrir ma famille. Je paye. Je paye jusqu'au moment où je vivrais avec elle. Je ne passerais pas à autre chose simplement car Arthur s'en branle de moi. Je ne suis pas comme lui.**

Je me décalais de Louann en faisant un pas en arrière. Instinctivement je regardais la paume de mes mains. Elles tremblaient. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je venais d'étrangler mon amie... Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?

Scarlett s'approcha de Louann pour voir si elle allait bien. Lou hocha simplement la tête. Je regardais toujours mes mains avant de me coller contre le mur en face d'elles. Je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol. Scarlett se retourna vers moi en s'accroupissant devant moi.

**\- Je t'interdis de faire ce que tu es entrain de faire,** chuchota-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux vers elle peiné.

**\- Tu n'es pas rien,** continuait-elle. **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Lou ne t'en veux pas... Hein Lou ?** (elle se retournait pour voir Louann toujours à l'autre bout de la salle de bain).

**\- Non ! Non je lui en veux pas, **fit-elle en me regardant.

Louann se massait le cou.

**\- Sawyer, s'il te plaît écoute moi, **essaya Scarlett. **Ce que Lou voulait te faire comprendre c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu fasses ta vie par rapport à ton père. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre sans lui, avec nous... tout en acceptant ton passer. On est là pour t'aider. On sera toujours là... C'est affreux ce qui t'arrive mais je t'interdis de penser que tu ne vaux rien, que tu es comme lui, ou bien que personne mérite de t'aimer... ou que tu as tuer ta mère.**

Scarlett posa une main sur les miennes pour arrêter les tremblements.

**\- On est là, **répéta-t-elle.

Je me perdais dans ses yeux bleus. Je repris une respiration plus profonde avant d'attraper la main que Lou me tendait. Une fois debout mes deux amies me regardaient.

**\- On sait que ce n'est pas gagné pour que tu t'acceptes et que tout ailles mieux pour toi, mais on sera là, comme les autres d'ailleurs, **expliqua Scarlett.

**\- Je suis désolé, **murmurais-je pour Louann.

**\- Pas de ça avec moi... Je l'avais mérité,** tenta-t-elle en faisant un sourire forcé.

**\- Personne ne mérite de se faire maltraité, **me justifiais-je.

**\- D'accord, alors excuse moi d'être une salope sans cœur...**

**\- Et sans cervelle,** coupa Scarlett.

-** Ta gueule Malfoy.**

Je souriais un petit peu en les regardant se chamailler.

**\- Bref, on finit de s'habiller et on part ou pas ? **Lança Lou.

**\- Je suis d'accord, **déclara Scar.

Je fis un pas vers Louann et posais une main sur son bras.

**\- Je suis désolé,** retentais-je.

**\- Tu l'as déjà dis.**

**\- Je le suis vraiment Lou,** murmurais-je.

Lou me regardait dans les yeux, puis eut un léger rictus. Elle s'avança vers moi et passa ses bras autour de moi. L'étreinte était courte mais suffisante.

**\- Je le sais, je ne te laisserais pas sombrer, **chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille avant de se retirer.

Je fis un signe de tête pour la remercier. Dans le miroir, on remarquait clairement Scarlett entrain de fondre en voyant notre échange. Je repris une nouvelle respiration alors que Louann roula des yeux.

**\- Arrête de réfléchir. On dirait Weasley, **taquina-t-elle.

Je souriais pendant que Scarlett râler. Elle me balança mon débardeur bleu, je le rattrapais sans soucis puis l'enfilais. Une fois tous changer on se dirigea vers le salon où tout le monde nous attendait.

Il faisait tellement beau et chaud dehors que la plus part d'entre nous étions en short. Alice avait optait pour une robe de haut blanc et de bas marron. Alexie s'était mit un mini-short avec... une brassière? Enfin bon quelque chose d'assez appréciable pour la vue. Après quelques échanges entre Potter et Parkinson, Taissa arriva nous chercher à notre plus grand plaisir. Rapidement on arrivait tous ensemble dans la grande rue du Carré Français.

Mes lèvres s'étiraient machinalement en voyant tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Des nombreux chars bariolés défilaient dans les rues, la population de la Nouvelle Orléans étaient déguisés en toute sorte de chose colorés, je n'en connaissais pas la moitié. Une gigantesque fanfare nous coupa la route, il y avait même des cracheurs de feu juste derrière eux. La musique retentissait dans toute la ville.

Je tournais la tête pour voir mes amis émerveillés. Rose avait des étoiles dans les yeux alors que Scarlett souriait de toute ses dents. La foule était agglutiné sur les trottoirs ou bien les balcons. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des fleurs ou des confettis. Plusieurs jeunes couraient le long du défilé avec des fusées de couleur dans leurs mains.

Taissa attrapa la main de Potter pour l'emmener dans le défilé. Apparemment tout le monde pouvait participer à ce genre de chose. On se retrouvait tous dans la foule et les gens les plus déguisés nous décorait à leurs façons. On se prêta tous au jeu, et au bout de dix minutes on se retrouvait avec une multitude de collier de perle ou de fleur. Crivey avait une couronne de fleur sur ses cheveux blonds. Une jeune fille était même venu dessiné sur le corps de Scramender et de Potter.

Je n'avais jamais vécu un tel cirque. C'était la première fois que les gens nous acceptait sans rien nous demander. C'était la première fois que je voyais la totalité de mes amis entrain de sourire ou rigolait. C'était aussi bien la première fois que je m'amusais avec des moldus de la sorte.

La soirée battait son plein, Amber et Enzo nous avait vite rejoins suivit de près par Vicki. On avait fait une halte dans un bar, beaucoup de monde dansait dans les rues ou dans les bars. Scramender femelle était allée danser avec Macmillan et les Londubat. Alexander avait même invité Vicki à danser. Alors que Lou et Potter étaient entrain de se faire des culs sec. On était tous dans le même secteur de la ville, j'étais partie fumer une cigarette dehors avec Amber et Taissa.

**\- Avoue, la Nouvelle Orléans c'est l'éclate ? **Rigola Amber.

Je souriais avant de prendre une latte.

**\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais cette ville a l'avantage d'avoir permis à mes amis d'être unis,** déclarais-je en regardant Scarlett danser avec Scorpius.

**\- En espérant que ça reste ainsi,** fit Taissa en levant son verre.

**\- ****Ah on vous a trouvé ! **S'extasia une fausse blonde.

Elle avait un rouge à lèvre ultra rouge et la peau extrêmement blanche. Derrière elle une fille arrivait en courant, elle ressemblait à une skateuse moldue et portait un bonnet trop grand pour elle.

**\- Arrête Jé !** Se plaina-t-elle en recevant de l'eau de la part d'un grand noir.

Taissa et Amber les enlacèrent rapidement, puis Taissa se retourna vers moi.

**\- Euh voici, des amis à nous,** fit-elle en se grattant la tête.

**\- Jeremiah Gerard, **se présenta le garçon en baissant son canon à eau pour me serrer la main.

La skateuse s'appelait apparemment Ellie Holt et la fausse blonde avec les lèvres trop rouge était Erin Wardwell. Amber rentra avec eux dans le bar pour les présenter aux autres. Taissa s'approcha de moi pour ne pas avoir besoin de hurler pour me parler.

**\- Ils sont gentils,** déclara-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**\- Car je pense qu'avec l'histoire que je vous ai racontée, tu te poses la question ''qui sont les gentils qui sont les méchant''. Donc nous on est gentil... Avant Emma... Tu sais la fille qui sort avec Sam Peter le taré ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Emma était quelqu'un de bien. Mais les mauvaises fréquentations font les mauvaises personnes.**

**\- On aura pas affaire à eux ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Normalement non. Ils ne sont pas dans ce quartier.**

**\- Tant mieux... Tu en veux une autre ? **Lui proposais-je en tendant mon paquet.

Elle hocha la tête en prenant une cigarette. J'allumais la mienne tout en regardant au loin les gens toujours sur les chars, puis mes yeux changèrent de direction pour voir plusieurs stands à disposition. Il y avait encore des marchés à cette heure-ci.

Au loin je remarquais une fille. Vous allez me dire, je ne remarque que ça... Mais pas cette fois, cette fois c'était différent. Bonjour le cliché. C'était pas une fille, c'était une jeune femme. Elle remettait ses cheveux bruns ondulé derrière son oreille alors qu'elle regardait des plantes. Son petit nez était parfait, il était fin et atrocement adorable. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pensais ça d'un nez. Même au loin je pouvais remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux marrons. Un nez fin, les yeux marrons, un visage ovale, la peau claire... Et ! Et un sourire tellement... Tellement envoûtant. Cette fille était un O.V.N.I. Elle était tellement naturelle...

Taissa se pencha vers moi amusée :

**\- C'est Elena Redd.**

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

**\- C'est elle ?!** M'étranglais-je.

**\- Tu veux dire celle qui t'a sauvé la vie ou celle que tu es entrain de dévoré du regard ? **Se moqua Taissa. **Pour les deux c'est elle.**

Je fis un pas en direction de cette Elena, je me stoppais après quelque pas pour poser une question à Taissa :

**\- Bien ou mal ?**

**\- Neutre,** fit-elle simplement.

**\- On ne peut pas être neutre !**

**\- Ici si.**

Je secouais la tête abasourdi puis continuais à marcher vers cette fille. J'évitais des gamins puis arrivais devant le stand où elle était. Instinctivement je m'humidifiais les lèvres en la regardant. Elena devait sentir mon regard, car elle arrêta d'examiner les échantillons de plante et minéraux pour lever lentement les yeux vers moi. Elle arqua un sourcil de défi puis me regarda de haut en bas.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

**\- On a pas été présenté, **dis-je joueur.

**\- Et bien pour ma part je te qualifie simplement du mec qui est assez stupide pour plonger dans un lac plein de vamproie, **déclara-t-elle sans broncher.

Un petit rire nerveux m'échappa. Elle me défiait et putain que c'était sexy !

**\- Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès pour qu'une jolie fille s'intéresse à moi ?**

**\- De un je trouverais ça encore plus con et de deux j'espère que c'était pour ton amie qui était là car je vois pas qui tu as impressionné.**

Outch ça faisait mal. Est-ce que je l'avais dit que quand elle arquait un sourcil et qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler c'était très très sexy ?

**\- Je m'appelle Sawyer.**

**\- Tu dragues mal, **répondit-elle directement.

**\- Je ne te drague pas.**

**\- Bien sûre, **déclara Elena en contournant la table entre nous deux.

Elle arriva lentement à mes côtés. Mon corps était toujours face au stand mais ma tête suivait ses gestes. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de la table jusqu'à moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :

**\- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à coucher avec un mec comme ça, ni même sortir avec un garçon. Alors avant de te ridiculiser il vaut mieux que tu partes.**

**\- Quoi tu es lesbienne ?**

**\- Non, **fit-elle un peu perdu.

**\- Oh, et bien je peux toujours essayer alors,** souriais-je en me léchant les lèvres.

**\- Laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux pour toi.**

**\- Je ne laisserais pas tomber.**

**\- Tu ne me connais même pas, **fit-elle rigolant.

**\- Justement.**

**\- Il y a plein de fille à la Nouvelle Orléans qui en vaut la peine et que tu ne connais pas.**

Je me penchais vers elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

**\- Toute les filles n'ont pas sauvé la vie d'un mec qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.**

**\- Tu.**

**\- Et puis tu en as bien profiter pour me toucher et me mater en maillot, **coupais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Elena me regardait dans les yeux tout en souriant. Elle devait être à la fois exaspéré et entrain de se forcer à ne pas rire. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

**\- Bref, tu sais comment je m'appelle. Je pense qu'on sera amené à nous voir, **lançais-je sur de moi. Au plaisir Elena.

Je souriais avec l'un de mes plus beau sourire de séducteur et la plantais là pour retourner vers mes amis. Je me retournais vers elle une fois devant la porte du bar, Taissa était à mes côtés avec Enzo. Au loin Elena n'avait pas changée de place et je la voyais sourire.

**\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?** Demanda Taissa.

**\- Pour faire rire Elena il faut y aller,** commenta Enzo.

**\- Rien de spécial. Juste qu'on allait se revoir, **répondis-je en la regardant toujours.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Allez Potter, encore un cul sec ?** Défiais-je.

**\- Non ça va aller, j'arrive déjà pas à... Marcher droit,** rigola-t-elle.

**\- Vraiment pas drôle Peuteur !**

**\- Ok ! Lou tu as assez bu toi aussi, **fit Charlie en arrivant pour prendre mon verre des mains.

**\- Rabat-joie, **chuchotais-je.

Charlie me regardait de haut en bas avant de prendre mon verre cul sec.

**\- Moins rabat-joie ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Un peu moins.**

Je me penchais vers elle puis passer une main derrière sa nuque.

**\- Pas devant moi s'il vous plaît, **se plaignait Potter alors qu'on s'embrassait.

**\- Faut que tu t'y habitues, l'an prochain ça sera touuuuujours comme ça,** lançais-je à Lily alors que Charlie était descendu dans mon cou.

**\- Bon les gosses vous venez ?** Demanda Alexie en arrivant vers nous.

Charlie stoppa ce qu'elle faisait pour se retourner vers nos amis. Mais ! Putain ! J'aimais ce qu'elle me faisait ! Ma vie était injuste.

**\- Charlie merci de bien vouloir lâcher Parkinson,** fit Macmillan en prenant ma copine par la main.

**\- Hé ! C'est ma copine ! **M'exaspérais-je en les suivants.

C'était pas possible, dès que je buvais trop j'étais trop gentille et causante comme fille. Potter évidement avait du mal à marcher donc Alexie l'aida. Non je ne l'aiderais pas, faut pas rêver. Puis paye la réputation après ça ! Une rousse à mon bras ? Jamais !

On se retrouva tous dehors. Il y avait les nouveaux amis de Salem, j'avais pas retenue leurs noms mais bon ! On s'en fichait pas mal. On avait décidé... enfin ! Les autres avaient décidés qu'on devait retourner à la maison. J'arrivais à la hauteur de Charlie alors qu'elle parlait avec Macmillan. Je glissais discrètement ma main dans la sienne. Elle m'offrit un sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation avec le Serdaigle. Enfin l'ex-Serdaigle. Fallait vraiment que je m'habitue à ça aussi.

Quelques personnes étaient encore dans les rues, la plupart étaient alcoolisées... Tout comme nous. Je plissais les yeux en voyant au loin les deux bédouins qui nous avaient regardé l'autre jours. Ça ne sentait rien de bon. Je me dégageais de Charlie pour me diriger vers Taissa qui était avec Scar et la naine.

**\- Les blaireaux sont revenus, **informais-je.

Amber et Enzo tournèrent la tête dans leurs direction.

**\- Je croyais que les Sanchez n'étaient jamais ****de ce côté de la ville**** ?** S'inquiéta Rose.

À mes côtés Taissa se glaçait sur place, je lui jetais un regard avant de examiner les Sanchez et leurs serviteurs.

Lentement nos deux groupes se croisèrent. J'avais l'impression qu'on était en slow-motion. Un garçon était en tête, il fallait être complètement stupide pour ne pas comprendre que c'était Javier Sanchez. Pour faire encore plus cliché, c'était un jeune homme grand brun ténébreux au teint halé. Pour combler le tout, il avait les yeux d'un noir profond et mystérieux. Bref ! Le stéréotype du mec latino et bad boy. Je vous jure, c'était marqué sur sa tronche qu'il était louche. Il passa fièrement devant nous avec un sourire plus que séducteur. Frimeur.

Juste derrière lui il y avait un autre garçon. Mais alors là mon gay-dar était en fusion ! Ça se voyait genre à dix milles kilomètres qu'il était gay. Ne serait-ce qu'à ses fringues, pourtant il avait la même prestance que Javier. Ce mec devait être l'autre frère, Tobias. Merlin, j'étais définitivement trop doué à ce jeu. Comparé à son frère il avait les traits plus fins, et l'air de prendre soin de lui. Sa peau était sans imperfection cependant on pouvait distinguer de nombreux tatouages dépasser de son t-shirt assez échancré. Comme son frère on devinait des muscles bien dessinés sous ses vêtements. Et quoi de plus gay qu'un jeans skinny troué ?

**\- ****Laquelle est Valentina ?** Demanda Weasley.

**\- Celle à droite de Javier,** chuchota Amber.

Je reportais mon attention sur le groupe qui s'approchait. Valentina... Elle avait déjà pour elle un nom attrayant et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle avait une allure assez masculine, et pourtant quoi de plus féminin que la classe qu'elle dégageait dans son slim noir qui la moulait juste comme il fallait. Une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres pulpeuses adoucissant son visage marqué par un regard sévère et sombre. Elle portait ses cheveux long en queue de cheval qui la rendait encore plus stricte et sûre d'elle. Elle avançait d'une démarche assuré, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir rouge sang.

Taissa la suivait du regard. Je plissais des yeux, je croyais que Taissa n'était pas en contacte avec ce groupe. Pourtant elle semblait être bien trop intéressé par Valentina pour que ça soit anodin.

**\- ****Enzo,** provoqua la dernière de la famille en se mordillant les lèvres.

Nina Sanchez portait l'attention sur elle avec son air supérieur et hautain (genre plus que moi!). Or, c'était la plus petite de la famille Sanchez et pas seulement en âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés et tombaient le long de son dos. Elle avait l'air moins discipliné que les autres membre de sa famille, et dégageait clairement moins de prestance que les autres.

J'avais l'impression que tout le monde se défiait du regard. Il y avait une tension dans l'air, un faux mouvement et tout pouvait exploser. Vu comment Scorpius était tendu depuis ce matin, il aurait pu trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour se défouler.

Leurs acolytes passèrent à nos côtés en nous regardant de haut en bas. J'étais assez maline pour pas me foutre dans la merde pour rien. Et oui, ça m'arrivait. Je continuais à marcher tout en les défiant du regard.

Une fois derrière nous, Charlie arriva et me prit la main avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue. Je lui faisais un petit sourire avant d'interpeller les autres.

**\- Vous nous expliquez la situation ?** Demandais-je aux Néo-Orléanais.

**\- Je vous l'ai déjà expliquer,** fit Taissa.

**\- Ok mais alors pourquoi ils étaient là ? **Questionna Scar. **Je croyais que vous aviez ce quartier.**

**\- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent,** lança Enzo lassé de la situation.

**\- Arrête, tu sais bien qu'ils ont laissés tranquille ce coin là,** tenta Taissa.

**\- Tu es sûre que tu es du côté des gentils, **provoqua Scorpius.

Scarlett le fusilla du regard en se retournant vers lui. Macmillan et Cassfollasse passèrent en premier la porte pour monter dans le salon. Rapidement tout le monde suivirent. Sawyer s'affala sur un sofa mais Alice le poussa pour s'y asseoir avec Malfoy. Tout notre petit groupe prit place dans le salon. Scarlett resta à mes côtés, Charlie s'était assise sur une table non loin de nous.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce qu'ils font exactement les Sanchez ?** Demanda Lorcan.

**\- Ils sont chelou, ils prennent des sorciers et.**

**\- Non Enzo, **le coupa Taissa.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux rien nous dire ?** Fit sévèrement Alexie.

**\- Car vous ne devez pas être mêlés à ça,** se justifia-t-elle.

**\- Je suis de l'avis de Taissa, **rajouta le black. **Vous n'êtes que des touristes dans 4 semaines vous serez rentrer alors pourquoi gâcher votre voyage avec ce genre de personne. Passez juste à autre chose. Ils ne viendront pas vous emmerder alors faites en autant.**

**\- Jé a raison,** fit Taissa. **C'est pour votre bien. Nous on vit avec, alors profitez juste.**

**\- Mais vivre avec quoi ?! **S'énerva Krum. **Putain moi je voudrais bien savoir dans quoi je suis tomber.**

**\- ****Arrêtez de vous en faire pour rien, **retenta Jeremiah.

Je roulais des yeux avant de passer devant Scarlett.

**\- Ok vu qu'on ne saura rien et qu'il est plus de 4 heure du mat', je vais me coucher,** déclarais-je en prenant Charlie par la main.

Personne ne protesta mais je sentais que Taissa était sur les nerfs. Charlie me suivait juste après avoir dit bonne nuit à nos amis. Je refermais la porte dès que Charlie fut rentrer.

**\- J'en étais sûre, **déclara Crivey.

**\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je en retirant précipitamment mon débardeur.

Je le jetais à l'autre bout de la pièce tout comme les colliers de fleur qu'on m'avait offert.

**\- J'ai sentis tes frissons tout à l'heure, et j'ai aussi vu comment tu me regardais. Ça me surprend que tu ne sois pas venue plus tôt,** rigola Charlie.

**\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, **dis-je innocente en l'attirant avec le bord de son jeans.

D'un geste rapide, Charlie se retrouva collé à moi. Nos lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, Charlie retira son haut elle aussi, et je fis exploser les boutons de son jeans. Elle se plaignait entre mes lèvres mais se fut de courte durée car elle commença à gémir.

Soudain Charlie se voulait plus dominante, elle glissa ses mains sur mes fesses pour me les maintenir fermement et me surélever. Je me retrouvais au-dessus du sol, j'enroulais aussitôt mes jambes autour de sa taille. Charlie tourna sur elle même pour trouver le chemin du lit, dans la précipitation elle me plaqua contre le lit. Le choc me fit lâcher un grognement plaintif. Elle arriva sur moi en appuyant dangereusement avec son genou contre mon entre-jambe.

Je me mordais les lèvres tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Elle se pencha sur moi et lentement caressa de sa langue mes lèvres entre ouverte avant de me laisser des baiser de plus en plus humide et appuyés.

Je pris une grande aspiration en sentant les lèvres de ma copine glisser sur mon ventre avant de s'arrêter juste au-dessus de mon bas de lingerie. Charlie souriait malicieusement avant de me le retirer, j'allais mourir en à peine quelques secondes. J'avouais. Je gémissais assez bruyamment en sentant ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Instinctivement je laissais ma tête basculer en arrière de plaisir. Je ne voulais pas stopper ce plaisir mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle gagne si facilement. À l'aide de mes deux mains je lui remontais la tête pour l'embrasser, je suçais délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant de la faire basculer en-dessous de moi.

Je me retrouvais à la califourchon sur elle et avec le bout de mes doigts commençaient à dessiner sur ses abdos. Charlie me regardait avec les yeux sombres, un de mes doigts longea son ventre puis passa sur le bord de son shorty. Je jouais avec l'élastique avant le tirer lentement vers le bas.

**\- Vas y, **haletait-elle.

Je me mordillais les lèvres avant de me pencher sur elle tout en passant ma main sous son bas. Mes doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans son humidité. Deux de mes doigts massaient énergiquement son clitoris avant de glisser en elle.

Charlie se cambra une fois que je fus en elle. Nos lèvres étaient toujours collés entres elles, je sentais le souffle chaud et alcoolisé de ma copine entre nos baisers. On se mouvait en parfaite harmonie. Charlie me fit basculer sur le lit pour qu'on soit face à face. Nos lèvres étaient toujours celés entre elles, ma copine en profita pour masser mon sexe avant d'enfoncer deux doigts en moi. Un lourd gémissement s'échappa de moi en sentant ses doigts s'introduire contre mes parois.

Je rajoutais un autre doigts en elle tout en lui suçant intensément les mamelons. De mon autre main je prenais soin de les malaxer généreusement. Charlie avait la voix rauque quand elle susurrait des ''oui'' plaintif. Je me mouvais avec elle provoquant des pénétrations beaucoup plus profonde, plus sensuelle, plus intense.

Les petits cries qu'elle faisait m'excitait encore plus. Et Charlie caressa avec son pouce mon clitoris. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normal dans son cou, mais c'était peine perdu. Ma vision se brouillait, et je sentais des vibrations plus qu'agréablement venir de mon bas ventre. Pourtant j'allais de plus en plus vite avec Charlie pour arriver à mes fins. Je me relevais lentement pour voir son visage. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, mais elle lâcha un long gémissement lorsque je sentais son bas-ventre se serrer sur mes doigts.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahissait et rompit tout bruit possible autour de moi. Je continuais à l'accompagner dans ses vas-et viens en bougeant mon bassin. Tout mes muscles se stoppèrent, c'était le paradis. J'avais l'impression de planer, ma tête bascula en arrière et sans le contrôler les bruits qui sortaient de ma bouche était de plus en plus bruyant. Ma respiration se stoppait, je n'entendais plus rien sauf mon cœur battre la chamade. Je sentais mes tempes bourdonnaient de bonheur. Et là ! Je sombrais complètement dans un plaisir fou.

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle complètement essoufflée. J'étais en sueur. Charlie passa une jambe sur moi et me regardait avec le sourire. Du bout de ses doigts elle commençait à jouer avec un gouttelette qui c'était former au-dessus de mon nombril. Lentement je reprenais mon souffle en fermant les yeux. Charlie me laissait un baiser sur l'épaule tout en me regardant reprendre mes esprits. D'un geste je tirais sur le drap rouge pour nous recouvrir, une fois fait je me tournais vers Charlie. Elle me souriait et j'en fis autant en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lover à mes côtés. Mes paupières étaient lourde et sans grande cérémonie je m'endormais.

**000**

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Charlie se tourna vers moi en me faisant un coup de coude.

**\- Arrête de te plaindre, **fit-elle.

**\- J'ai rien dit !**

**\- Tu penses tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de t'entendre, **déclara Charlie moqueuse.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- En même temps pourquoi tu m'as dis qu'on allait faire une balade alors qu'on se retrouve avec Potter, la naine, et Amber. C'est pas une balade, c'est une torture, **râlais-je.

Charlie rigolait deux fois plus alors que devant nous Weasley et la rouquine étaient entrain de se prendre en photo pour Pinhex. Je soupirais deux fois plus fort face aux sourires des deux filles. On marchait dans les rues qu'on avait pu emprunter la veille. Bon elles étaient moins bondés, y avait pas de la musique partout avec des chars, mais il y avait toujours autant de confettis parterre.

En parlant de Pinhex, c'était très très bizarre qu'on est pas eu droit à un article nous concernant. Enfin je veux dire merde quoi, j'étais une mannequin, et y avait aussi la moitié de l'équipe des Harpies. Et je n'avais pas vu un paparazzi. Bizarre. Ça faisait qu'une semaine et demie qu'on était là mais quand même ! Ah moins que tout le monde s'en fichait royalement de nous. Bref !

**\- On fait quoi du coup ? **Demanda Potter.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Tu sais ce que c'est une balade ? **Tranchais-je.** C'est marcher, et le must ça serait que tu marches en silence. Ça devrait être simple pour toi vu que tu sais pas faire de chose en même temps.**

Comme d'habitude j'avais droit à la mine dépité ou peut être énervé de Potter (qu'est-ce que j'en savais!) et aussi le coup de coude de ma copine.

**\- Quand je parle de faire quelque chose, c'est autre que la balade,** précisa Potter.

Elle m'énervait tellement. Amber souriait face à la tête que je faisais puis prit la parole.

**\- Oh ! **Fit-elle en regardant au loin.** J-je dois voir un ami, enfin... Bref j'ai quelque chose à prendre ça vous dit de faire un petit détour ?**

**\- Vu qu'on a pas vraiment d'objectif, on ne peut pas appelé ça un détour,** commenta Rose.

Devais-je préciser que j'avais rouler des yeux et soupirer dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche ?

**\- On a comprit, **déclara Potter.

**\- Ok ! Bref venez avec moi, **lança Amber en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la rue.

Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi moi, Louann Parkinson devait toujours suivre tout le monde en ce moment. Merde quoi ! La naine et Potter ça m'étonnaient pas qu'elles soient des suiveuses mais moi ?! Je soupirais bruyamment en traînant des pieds.

Charlie souriait en regardant le ciel. Ok... Pourquoi je souriais en la voyant faire ? Mon corps était trop bizarre quand je me trouvais avec Charlie. Oui je l'aimais, évidement. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça. Mais la voir si heureuse, si épanouie, si joyeuse me rendais satisfait, me rendais moi aussi heureuse. Elle rayonnait. Son sourire était le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu, même quand elle se mordait la langue quand elle le faisait. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire la liste de toute les choses que j'admirais chez elle, son sourire, ses lèvres... Oh oui Merlin ses lèvres. Vous avais-je précisée quelles étaient légèrement pulpeuses et rosés. Instinctivement, je me léchais mes lèvres en me souvenant du goût de fraise qu'elle laissait à chaque fois sur les miennes. Charlie tourna la tête vers moi toujours en souriant.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda-t-elle en remettant convenablement ses lunettes de soleil.

**\- Euh. Bah. Enfin, **bafouillais-je comme surprise.

Elle souriait deux fois plus en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Je te perturbe tant que ça ? **Me défia-t-elle.

**\- Ah ah très drôle. Bref.**

**\- Tu rougies, **susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

**\- Putain sérieux encore ?! Faut vraiment que je contrôle ça !**

Charlie rigolait alors qu'on arrivait enfin où Amber voulait nous emmener.

**\- Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis, **se moqua Charlie.

**\- C'est bon on arrête, **ordonnais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes joues.

Amber alla saluer un garçon. Je lâchais un rire dès que mon regard se posa sur le garçon. Il me dévisagea tout en se remettant les cheveux en arrière. Il avait une crinière sale, brune et une barbe entretenue. C'était sûrement son style, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un style. Je le regardais de haut en bain, et il fit de même.

**\- Et salut Caleb, **fit Amber.

**\- Amber, **dit-il froidement.

**\- Je te présente mes amies,** lança-t-elle. **Elles sont réglos.**

La fin de la phrase avait été destiné au garçon. Je lâchais à nouveau un rire.

**\- Non mais sérieusement y a pas plus stéréotypé que ****ce**** mec, **me moquais-je en le désignant. **Veste en cuir alors qu'il fait plus de 30 degrés. Cheveux long, yeux noir, regard soi-disant mystérieux. Style négligé. On remarque quand même que c'est un petit bobo. Franchement pour un dealer j'aurais voulu autre chose que le stéréotype d'un bad boy camé.**

Caleb me regardait de haut en bas en croisant des bras.

**\- Et toi tu es le stéréotype même de la salope qui ferme jamais sa gueule ? **Trancha-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil alors que les regards étaient sur moi.

**\- Je vais t'exploser la face ! **Hurlais-je en voulant lui sauter dessus.

Charlie me rattrapa avant même que je puisse faire un pas.

**\- Tu l'as chercher en même temps, **lança fièrement la naine.

**\- Je t'ai pas causé toi,** taclais-je.

**\- Lou tais toi, et s'il te plaît calme toi, **fit Charlie en desserrant son étreinte.

Je me remettais sur mes pieds et ajustais comme il fallait mes vêtements. Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de faire mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite. Rose roula des yeux et retourna son attention vers Amber et Caleb.

**\- Pourquoi tu souhaites voir ton ami Amber ? Fin... **(elle se baissa vers Amber)**... Tu prends de la drogue ?**

**\- Rosie chérie, tu es vraiment trop prude, **me moquais-je.

Rose rougissait à ma remarque, évidement... Quel enfant !

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, ce n'est pas vraiment de la drogue que je cherche plus... Une plante, **essaya Amber.

J'applaudissais.

**\- Non mais sérieusement tu dis ça pour la rassurer ? **Commentais-je.

**\- Tu peux arrêter d'être une ****pétasse****,** siffla Caleb.

**\- OK ! On va peut être se calmer non ? **Tenta Charlie.

Mes poings étaient serré, une remarque de plus et je lui en foutais une !

**\- C****aleb me fournit en Memoria,** expliqua Amber prudente.

**\- Memoria ? Euh la plante qui se boit ?** Questionna Potter perdue.

Rose regardait Amber intéressée.

**\- Tu recherches à te souvenir de quelque chose, **disait Rose presque qu'à elle-même. **C'est très puissant tu sais ? Et souvent douloureux...**

**\- Mais ça peut procurer beaucoup de plaisir,** coupa Amber.

**\- Ok, et ça sert à quoi ce truc ?** Demandais-je froidement.

Caleb me regardait avec un sourire fière. Je le méprisais pour son arrogance.

**\- C'est une plante, enfin une infusion qui te permet de t'endormir un certain moment et de te remémorer un souvenir. Les gens les plus expérimentés...**

**\- Les camés, **corrigeais-je.

**\- … arrivent à choisir le moment qu'ils veulent revivre. ****Enfin o****n ne choisit pas vraiment mais on s'en rapproche,** finissait Caleb.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux ça Amber ?** S'inquiéta Potter.

Elle faisait toujours dans le drame cette fille.

**\- Oh c'est simple. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite et ça me permet de ne pas l'oublier,** expliqua-t-elle sereinement.

**\- Je suis désolée,** fit Rose pour elle.

J'avouais que dans ce genre de situation je ne savais pas trop quoi faire donc la naine avait répondu pour tout le groupe.

**\- C'est pas grave ça fait longtemps, **souriait Amber. Bref, **Caleb j'en veux bien, comme d'habitude.**

On regardait Caleb prendre des petits sachets d'herbe. Sans vous mentir impossible qui se fasse un jour cramer. Pourquoi vous allez me demander ? Simplement car il vent ça comme des boîtes à thé. Je vous avais dis qu'il faisait pitié comme dealer ! J'aurais préférée avoir un vrai Bad Boy.

Plus je réfléchissais et plus l'idée de prendre ce truc pouvait être intéressante. Bon ok je pouvais tomber sur des souvenirs pas très agréable comme l'histoire avec Nott ou alors Luke Bennet, ou bien même ma mère. Mais je pouvais peut être tomber sur des plans culs ! Imaginez rêver de sexe, revivre l'orgasme !

**\- Je t'en prend aussi, **déclarais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Rapidement je sortais ma monnaie sous le regard de mes amis. Caleb sans cérémonie me remettait ma Memoria. Je le glissais dans ma poche en me retournant vers eux.

**\- C'est bon faite pas cette tête c'est pour tester, **sifflais-je en passant devant elles.

Charlie elle s'en fichait. Franchement j'étais tombée sur la meilleure des petites copines ! Elle se fichait toujours de tout ce que je pouvais faire. Elle me laissait libre. Bon en même temps c'était facile car je ne me mettais pas toujours en danger pour rien, et en plus je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs. Pourquoi ? De un car je l'aimais, et de deux... BEST SEXE EVER ! Ça joue beaucoup.

On continuait la balade, enfin la torture tous ensemble. Dans un croisement on s'était arrêter dans un café. Potter évidement avait essayé d'avoir plus d'information sur la famille Sanchez et leurs abrutis de servants. Amber restait toujours dans le flou, comme Taissa l'avait dit ça ne nous regardait pas. Facile à dire ! Je devrais leurs faire remarquer qu'on avait à peu près 90 pourcents de chance de se foutre dans la merde. Attends, on était quand même une bande de cas sociaux, enfin du moins on avait beaucoup de chance pour rentrer dans des embrouilles. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut être qu'on était toujours au mauvais moment, ou alors qu'on faisait exprès d'aller chercher la merde. Bref ! Taissa avait peut être raison, fallait mieux pas trop s'y frotter à ses blaireaux. Et puis je ne voulais qu'il arrive quelque chose à Charlie. J'étais trop trop prévenante.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****Enzo a dit qu'ils prenaient des sorciers ?** Demandais-je à Amber.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Louann entrain de touiller son café encore et encore. Elle était clairement dans la lune depuis quelques minutes.

**\- Charlie,** soupira Amber.** Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais rien vous dire.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ?!** M'indignais-je.

**\- Pourquoi aucun adulte ne vous aide ?** Questionna Rose.

Amber prit sa tasse dans ses mains pour l'emmener à ses lèvres. Elle prit une gorgée lentement alors qu'on attendait tous une réponse.

**\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, **fit-elle sérieusement en se penchant vers nous.

Lou arqua un sourcil puis se rapprocha elle aussi de la table.

**\- Chouette, j'adore les histoir****es****,** fit Lily en se frottant les mains.

**\- Pathétique, **murmura Lou à son attention.

**\- Vas y Amber, **l'invita Rose.

**\- Je ne sais pas si ça va être très claire pour vous, mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux. Vous l'aurez remarquées mais ici à la Nouvelle Orléans, il n'y a pas non plus des tonnes de sorciers, et encore moins de sorciers adultes. Pour la bonne raison que plusieurs familles de sorciers ont migré en-dehors de la Louisiane, pour se protéger,** raconta Amber. **Pendant des années la famille...**

**\- Sanchez, **coupa Rose.

**\- Non pas Sanchez, Martinez,** fit Amber.

**\- Ouais toujours ses trous du culs d'hispaniques quoi, **commenta Lou.

**\- ****Ton langage ****Louann, **soupira Rose.

**\- Bref,** continua Amber.** La famille Martinez était l'ancêtre des Sanchez. Enfin si on peut résumé, c'est que la Abuela Martinez était la l'arrière-grand mère des Sanchez actuelles.**

**\- Ok je suis complètement perdue,** lança Lily.

**\- Comme c'est bizarre, **déclara Lou avec sarcasme.

J'avouais que je n'étais pas si fière que ça car je ne comprenais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. D'un signe de main j'invitais Amber a continuer une nouvelle fois. Heureusement pour nous elle ne faisait pas de remarque vis à vis de mes amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de la couper.

**\- La mama Martinez était devenu ingérable. Enfin elle tournait pire que folle, plusieurs fois elle a été dans des affaires entre moldus et sorciers. Mais elle ne fut jamais condamnée car on la disait folle, et aussi pour la simple raison que son fils, le grand-père des Sanchez était le shérif de la ville.**

**\- C'est quoi un shérif ? **Demanda Lily.

**\- C'est comme un auror,** dis-je rapidement pour que Amber puisse continuer l'histoire.

**\- Où tu veux en venir ?** Questionna Lou plus qu'intéressé.

**\- Qu'aucun adulte n'est présent et ne fait rien contre les Sanchez simplement car la mama Martinez a maudit tout les parents sorciers de la Nouvelle Orléans,** déclara Amber.

Lou s'étouffa de rire.

**\- Non mais tu es sérieuse en plus ?** Rigola Lou.

Amber la regarda un peu énervé.

**\- Oui je suis sérieuse, et ça dure depuis plusieurs générations,** répliqua Amber en se remettant droite sur sa chaise.

Rose l'étudia du regard avant de se lancer :

**\- C'est quoi la malédiction ?**

**\- Hobbit tu vas pas croire cette connerie,** fit Lou.

Je me penchais vers Lou pour lui laisser un baiser, puis lui chuchoter dans l'oreille de se taire.

**\- Tant qu'un membre de la famille des Martinez se trouvent dans le Vieux Carré français alors le sort s'acharnera sur un parent de chaque famille de sorcier.**

**\- Et donc ça a vraiment fonctionné ?** Fit Lily prudente.

Amber fit signe à un serveur de venir nous remettre une tournée de nos boissons.

**\- Taissa n'a plus que sa mère, son père a disparu. Vicki ne lui reste que sa mère qui est devenue un peu instable. Enzo est orphelin, ses parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture moldu. Nos amis que vous avez vu hier viennent d'un orphelinat. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais gosse pendant qu'elle faisait une potion. Les Sanchez sont des orphelins, enfin il me semble. Elena Redd, la fille qui a aidée Sawyer, a perdu ses parents il y a deux ans dans un incendie, je continue ?**

**\- Mais c'est affreux !** Commentais-je. **Pourquoi vous restez à la Nouvelle Orléans alors ?**

Le serveur arriva avec un grand sourire puis nous resservait chacune notre tour. Il nous fit un signe de politesse avant de partir. Amber retourna son attention vers nous :

**\- On reste à la Nouvelle Orléans simplement car c'est chez nous. Pourquoi on devrait les laisser faire eux. Et puis si la malédiction est vrai que ce n'est pas juste un coup de malchance, et bien il faut juste dégager les Sanchez d'ici.**

**\- Faut peut être vous battre pour ça, **déclara Lou froidement.

**\- On essaye, mais se battre dans le vide n'avancerait à rien. Et puis on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils manigancent,** expliqua Amber.

**\- Vous avez pas des archives ici ? **Demanda Rose.

**\- Si... Mais ça se situe dans leur quartier, **fit Amber avec une mine blasé.

**\- J'ai entendu Jeremiah et Enzo dirent qu'ils ont fait des choses sur des moldus à un moment,** dit Lily.

**\- Oui mais ça c'était leurs parents, fin dans la génération de nos parents. Ils se servaient des moldus pour avoir plus de puissance, enfin plus d'énergie. C'était un genre de transfert d'énergies sans véritable accord. Puis ensuite ils leur faisaient oublier ce qu'il s'était passé,** raconta Amber.

**\- ****Mais c'est affreux, et interdit ! **Objecta Rose.

**\- ****Les moldus ne risquent rien****, **expliqua Amber. **C'est juste un petit mal de tête, ****et après une**** bonne nuit de sommeil, ils ****ont**** récup****érés****.**

**\- C'est quand même interdit de se servir des moldus,** répéta Rose.

**\- ****Rabat-joie, **taquina Lou.

Rose lui tira la langue puis pour répliquer Lou lui fit une tape sur le bras. De vrais gamine parfois, je souriais en les voyant faire.

**\- Tu penses qu'ils font ça avec des sorciers maintenant ?** Demanda Lily toujours à fond dans l'histoire.

Amber haussa des épaules.

**\- C'est la théorie d'Enzo, mais on en sait rien. Personne ne peut témoigner de toute façon donc on reste juste camper sur notre objectif, qui est de dégager les Sanchez.**

**\- Et vous y arrivez pas,** lançais-je.

**\- Non. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils arrivent à recruter des gens. Bref, il faudrait que ça reste entre nous car si Taissa apprend que je vous l'ai dit... Elle va me tuer, **rigola Amber.

On hocha la tête pour la rassurer. Bon plus sérieusement j'étais sûre à 10 000 pour-cent que Lou allait le répéter à tout ses amis mais bon le temps que Taissa ne soit pas au courant c'était le principal.

On continuait notre balade toutes ensemble, ce qui se résumait plus à faire des boutiques ou flâner. Pour ma part j'en avait un peu marre, surtout que Lily et Lou n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher. J'étais assise sur un banc devant une boutique de fringue. Lou était sûrement entrain de dévaliser le magasin avec Amber. Ma copine m'avait demandé si je voulais profiter de son corps de rêve dans une cabine d'essayage, mais j'avais poliment refuser étant donné que Rose, Lily et Amber étaient à côté. Oui elles allaient être traumatisé, et puis Lily ne me laisserait plus la possibilité d'invité Lou à l'appartement si je lui faisais ça maintenant.

Assise sur le banc, je regardais le ciel bleu à travers mes lunettes de soleil. J'étais vraiment bien ici, enfin quand j'arrêtais de penser à mon avenir ou à toute les merdes qui pouvaient bien se passer ici avec les Sanchez.

Quelqu'un toussota à mes côtés, je tournais la tête lentement pour voir qui m'accostait. La surprise était telle que je me mettais debout sur le champ.

**\- Charlie.**

**\- Luke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Et bien je revenais des courses,** dit-il en montrant son sac dans la main.** Je retournais dans mon appartement quand je t'ai vu. Apparemment les rumeurs étaient vrais, les anglais sont bien en voyage ici.**

Je le regardais étonnée. Enfin surprise, et en même temps gênée. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à Luke Bennett c'était en janvier. C'était après l'épisode où Vicki avait mordu Alexander et griffé Krum. C'était bien avant que je sorte avec Lou ! On ne s'était pas quitté en bon terme lui et moi. Il avait était infecte avec Lou, et le pire du pire c'était qu'il avait ''soutenu'' son taré d'ami, Sam Peters.

**\- Tu vas bien Charlie ? **Demanda-t-il.

**\- Euh, ouais, fin. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**\- Oh, ****juste savoir si tu allais bien ?** Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui rendais son sourire. Luke était un garçon très élégant, métissé, grand, il avait beaucoup de charme on ne pouvait pas le nier. Il s'était laissé pousser un peu les cheveux, et ils étaient crépus mais toujours aussi court. Il y passa une main tout en me regardant avec ses yeux sombres. J'ouvrais la bouche, puis la refermais. Je l'étudiais encore quelques secondes avant de me lancer :

**\- Je vais bien, et toi ?**

**\- Oui ça va, tu deviens quoi ?**

Je le regardais toujours, je ne savais pas si je devais arrêter la conversation et rejoindre les filles, ou rester polie. Luke vit mon malaise et s'approcha de moi avec hésitation.

**\- Tu sais je t'ai envoyé des lettres et des mails, je ne sais pas si tu les as reçu,** fit-il plus doucement.

**\- Si si je les ai reçu. J'avais pas le temps de répondre... Tu sais le Quidditch, les fêtes et puis les A.S.P.I.C.**

**\- Oh d'accord je comprend,** souriait Luke. **Ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre ?**

Je crus m'étrangler, j'avais vraiment pas prévu ça. Je jetais instinctivement un coup d'oeil derrière moi pour voir si Lou était là, enfin si au moins un de mes amis pouvaient m'aider.

**\- Je suis pas vraiment libre, enfin je veux dire que je suis prise, ****en couple**** tu sais, **hésitais-je.

Luke fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis revint petit à petit normal.

**\- Ok, tu sors avec ce Serdaigle ? **Demanda-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil.

**\- Pierre ?!**

**\- Non, Hooch ?**

Je lâchais un rire assez fort alors qu'il me regardait avec un mine déconfite.

**\- Jamais de la vie je sortirais avec lui, **rigolais-je.

**\- Tant mieux parce que tu vaux mieux que ça.**

**\- Euh, merci... Je suppose.**

Luke se gratta la tête en jouant avec ses pieds.

**\- Du coup c'est qui ? **Questionna-t-il.

Je repris une longue respiration, je savais très bien où la conversation allait mener. Luke attendait ma réponse, il n'aurait pas été si polie j'étais sûre qu'il m'aurait secouer comme un pommier, ou taper du pied d'impatience.

**\- Ça te sert à quoi de savoir ?** Demandais-je un peu plus froide.

**\- Je m'intéresse à toi.**

**\- Tu veux plutôt dire que tu veux savoir avec qui tu es en soi-disant compétition, **corrigeais-je.

**\- Un petit peu,** dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Je le regardais avec un sourire désolée. Et au moment où j'étais prête à lui dire, la concernée débarqua.

**\- Charlie ! Je t'en supplie viens avec moi. Il faut que tu convins le Hobbit de ne pas prendre cette robe, **m'implora Lou en arrivant vers moi.

Elle se stoppa à mes côtés. Lou arqua un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en voyant Luke.

**\- Bennett, j'étais sûre que j'allais avoir à faire à toi pendant ce voyage. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** Attaqua Louann.

**\- Certainement pas pour te voir Parkinson. Je parlais avec Charlie donc tu peux nous laisser, **siffla-t-il.

**\- Je fais bien ce que je veux Babine de Phoque ! Et je reste là avant que tu t'en prennes à Charlie.**

**\- Je serais beaucoup plus dans l'optique de te foutre une raclée à toi qu'à Charlie, **répliqua Luke.

Je roulais des yeux. C'était partie pour une confrontation pire que grotesque, je fis un pas entre les deux pour essayer de les stopper.

**\- La dernière fois que tu as essayé, c'est toi qui a prit chère, **défia-t-elle.

**\- Lou arrête, **insistais-je.

**\- Putain mais tu es toujours obligée de te mêler des affaires des autres, **continua Luke.** Arrête d'être jalouse de tout comme ça. Charlie ne s'intéressait déjà pas à toi avant alors ça ne sert strictement à rien ce que tu fais là. Tu te ridiculises plus qu'autre chose.**

Lou rigolait en me regardant.

**\- Non mais en plus d'être con, il n'est même pas au courant ? **Me demanda Lou.

**\- J'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que tu es arrivée, **avouais-je en haussant les épaules.

Luke fronçait les sourcils et nous regardait chacune notre tour. Soudainement Lou avança vers lui, je lui pris la main au passage.

**\- Je vais te la faire court crétin. Charlie est ma copine. Point final maintenant dégage,** clarifia Lou.

Luke ouvrait les yeux en grand, j'en profitais pour tirer Lou vers moi. Elle souriait de toute ses dents face à la tête que tirait Luke. Je roulais des yeux, elle était vraiment méchante quand elle s'y mettait.

**\- Oh c'est bon Crivey, il la méritait ce crétin,** rigola Louann.

**\- Non mais tu peux pas sortir avec ça !** S'indigna Luke en montrant Lou de la main.** Mais tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle !**

**\- Le ça t'emmerde, **trancha Lou.

**\- J'en reviens pas que tu sors avec Parkinson quoi ! C'est un salope cette fille.**

**\- Bon !** M'énervais-je. **Arrêtez de jouer aux gamins tout les deux. Luke c'était un... plaisir de te revoir. Je suis avec Lou maintenant, que tu l'acceptes ou pas peu m'importe. En tout cas je te souhaite un bel avenir. Lou maintenant vient, on doit empêcher Rose d'acheter cette foutue robe.**

Je fis un signe de main à Luke puis tira Lou vers le magasin. Lou était toujours morte de rire devant la tronche de Luke. Je soupirais avant de la ramener dans la boutique. Luke n'avait toujours bouger de la place qu'il occupait pendant l'échange qu'on avait pu avoir.

D'un geste Lou se retrouva en face de moi, elle n'avait plus son sourire débile de tout l'heure.

**\- En fait ! Tu m'expliques qu'est-ce qu'il branlait là ?!**

**\- J'en sais rien moi, il m'a vu dans la rue puis il es venu me voir, **me justifiais-je.

**\- C'est moi ou la Nouvelle Orléans est trop petite ?**

**\- Non c'est juste qu'on a pas de chance.**

**\- Ouais... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Bennett ?**

**\- Savoir s'il avait toujours une chance avec moi en gros, **expliquais-je.

**\- Je pense que je vais lui redire qu'il peut aller se faire voir, **bougonna Lou.

Je lâchais un petit rire avant de lui prendre les deux mains.

**\- Arrête d'être jalouse comme ça, jamais je n'irais avec lui... Et je n'irais pas non plus avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, **affirmais-je. **Bon allez vient on va voir Rose.**

**\- Ouais ouais.**

**\- Et arrête de te plaindre ! **Lançais-je alors que je passais devant elle.

**\- Mais j'ai rien dis !**

**\- Tu penses trop fort.**

**\- Tu m'énerves !**

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

**\- ****Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ? **Me redemanda Lily.

**\- Non non t'inquiète pas. Et puis de toute façon Vicki sera là,** informais-je.

**\- C'est pas trop risqué deux loup-garous ensemble ? **Fit Lexie à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

**\- Non pas quand on est sous le tue-loup. Enfin bref, de toute façon j'ai emmené des cordes pour me maintenir.**

**\- À chaque fois elles ne tiennent pas, **soupira ma sœur.

**\- Je sais,** dis-je froidement.

Lily me regardait tristement, puis passa ses mains sur mon visage pour le caresser. Je lui embrassais le bout du nez.

**\- Tu es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on vienne ?**

**\- Ça serait trop risqué pour vous, **déclarais-je.

**\- Je suis un animingus, je peux venir hein, **lança Alexie.

**\- Tu es un renard. Et puis y a Vicki donc arrêtez de vous en faire, **les rassurais-je.

**\- C'est quand même cette fille qui t'a transformé, **marmonna ma sœur.

**\- Bref ! À plus tard, amusez vous bien. On se retrouve demain,** annonçais-je.

Alexie m'enlaça rapidement avant de retourner dans la maison, puis Lily me vola un baiser. Je lui souriais timidement avant de partir en direction du lieu de rende-vous. Je savais que Lily me regardait partir mais je ne voulais pas me retourner, c'était déjà assez dur de me préparer à ce qu'il m'attendait ce soir, alors voir son visage plein de peur et de pitié était insupportable.

Au lieu de prendre le bus comme hier, j'avais décidé de retourner dans le bayou à pied. Ce n'était pas si loin que ça. Enfin il fallait marcher un petit bout mais ça se faisait facilement. Mes amis devaient déjà être parti en ville, Taissa leur avait organiser une soirée dans un bar irlandais. Allez savoir pourquoi il y avait ça à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Je savais que Alexie voulait m'accompagner mais pour son bien il ne fallait pas. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je lui faisais du mal, même par erreur.

J'arrivais enfin dans vers la forêt, je soulevais les branches d'arbre pour me glisser en-dessous. Rapidement dans le cœur de la foret, je remarquais Vicki au loin appuyé sur un arbre. La nuit était tombé, mais la lune n'était toujours pas présente, pourtant au fond de moi je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Vicki leva la tête quand elle entendit mes pas, un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage alors que j'arrivais face à elle. Je posais lourdement mon sac de sport au sol.

**\- Tu veux t'attacher ? **Demanda Vicki.

**\- Oui il vaudrait mieux pour le début, je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne me suis jamais transformer avec un autre loup-garou. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.**

**\- D'accord, **se résignait-elle.

J'ouvrais énergétiquement mon sac pour sortir mes cordes. Je jetais un coup d'oeil autour de nous, deux arbres se faisaient face avec cinq mètres d'écart. C'était parfait. Je fis le tour de l'arbre avec ma corde, Vicki faisait le même processus sur son arbre à elle. Une fois fait je retirais ma veste puis mon t-shirt pour éviter de le déchirer durant la transformation. Vicki elle aussi retira sa veste puis la ceinture de son jeans.

Je m'attachais les pieds avec la corde que j'avais acheté la veille. Puis les poignets. Il fallait que ça tienne le plus longtemps possible. Mes poignets étaient emprisonnés mais je tirais toujours mes cordes à l'aide de mes mains.

**\- Tout est ok ? **Demanda Vicki.

**\- Je suis prêt.**

**\- On a plus qu'à attendre.**

**\- Ça devrait plus être très long, **affirmais-je en désignant le ciel noir.

Mon cœur s'accélérait déjà, je n'avais pas encore vu les rayons de la lune dépasser d'un épais nuage noir que la peur me faisait trembler. Je repris une grande respiration puis fermais les yeux.

Je regardais Vicki dans les yeux puis un rayon de la lune traversa le nuage. Les yeux de Vicki jaunissaient avec le reflet de cette pleine lune. Je fermais les yeux brutalement, mes jambes tremblaient pourtant je ne sentais que mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de mon corps, qu'il allait ouvrir ma chair pour tout arrêter.

Je luttais pour garder le contrôle, je m'accrochais frénétiquement à mes cordes. Mes yeux étaient tellement contractés qu'aucune de mes larmes n'arrivaient à sortir. Un spasme bloqua tout mon corps, puis un autre... Et encore un autre. Un hurlement s'échappa de bouche.

Une chaleur que je connaissais trop bien envahissait mes os, mon cœur. Pourtant des sueurs froides dans le dos me fit me cambrer. Je sentais tout mes os, certains essayaient de combattre la lycanthropie, d'autre se pliaient. Les craquements étaient sourd alors que je hurlais d'horreur, de souffrance.

La lune fut dévoilé au complet. Mon dos se recroquevilla et d'un coup sec mes cordes lâchèrent. Je me retrouvais sur le sol humide et verdâtre de la forêt. Je couinais, je m'entendais couiner. Sans m'y attendre je convulsais douleur. Tout mes membres s'allongeaient, de mes yeux je voyais des griffes apparaître, des poils pousser sur mes longues pattes. Des larmes coulèrent accompagné d'un cri de souffrance alors que mon dos se tordait, se cambrer, se briser à plusieurs reprise. J'entendais à l'intérieure de moi tout mes os se briser puis se reconstruire à vitesse grand V.

**\- ****Haaaaa !** Hurlais-je.

Ma mâchoire grandissait, un museau apparaissait, mes dents étaient désormais des canines tranchantes. Un goût de sang était dans ma gueule causé par l'apparition de mes dents. J'avais faim.

Je me retrouvais à quatre pattes. J'étais un immense loup. J'étais un monstre.

Mes yeux s'ouvraient lentement, ma vue était parfaite. Je voyais à des centaines de mètres. Je pouvais tout sentir, tout entendre à plus d'un kilomètre.

Faim. L'odeur, la sensation, l'envie de sang était intenable... Je voulais de ce goût salé dans ma bouche, ce goût de fer dans ma bouche. Je voulais du sang, de chair... sentir des os se briser sous ma mâchoire, des tripes, sucer la moelle... Je veux n'importe quoi, mais du sang.

Ma rage était de plus en plus fort. Il me faut du sang ! Je devais me nourrir, trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

Une branche craqua derrière moi, et je retournais brusquement pour y faire face. Un autre loup-garou était face à moi. J'avais faim. Je fis demi-tour puis partie en courant dans la forêt. Il fallait que je trouve une proie !

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

On venait de rentrer du pub. Enfin on était déjà rentré depuis quelques minutes. Chacun était partie faire ses affaires dans sa chambre ce qui se résumait à soit coucher avec quelqu'un soit dormir. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais après avoir fait ma toilette et pris une tasse d'eau chaude, je passais pas le salon et trouvais Scarlett sur un sofa.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** Demandais-je en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

**\- Je lis ça se voit pas ?** Dit-elle en remuant son livre.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Je te parle qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette pièce, pourquoi tu es pas avec ton nain ?**

**\- Rose dort avec Potter ce soir,** expliqua-t-elle.

**\- Euh pourquoi ?**

**\- Car apparemment Potter ne va pas bien vis à vis de Londubat. Bref elle s'inquiète et Rose m'a demandé si ça me déranger qu'elles passent la nuit ensemble et j'ai dit non.**

**\- Sauf que ça se voit à dix milles kilomètres que ça te fait chier, **commentais-je.

**\- Ouais mais je pense d'avoir à Rose avant moi. Tu devrais essayer avec Crivey.**

**\- Très drôle, **sifflais-je.

Scarlett souriait avant de poser son livre sur la table basse. Je fis le contour du canapé pour m'y asseoir.

**\- Tu as vu que Sawyer y est allé mollo avec l'alcool ce soir, **observa Scar.

**\- Ouais fin c'est un Adams donc ça reste supérieur à la moyenne. Mais oui il était pas minable.**

**\- Il m'a fait peur hier, **chuchota-t-elle.

Je regardais le sol, sans m'en rendre compte ma main massait là où Sawyer m'avait étranglé.

**\- Moi aussi il m'a fait peur,** confiais-je.

**\- Il voulait pas te faire mal.**

**\- Honnêtement, j'espère... Car dès que je le vois je me la question.**

**\- Ne réfléchis pas trop, me conseilla Scar. Ça va aller mieux pour lui, petit à petit. Faut juste qu'on soit indulgente.**

**\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas trop créneau.**

Scarlett soupira.

**\- Je sais mais sérieux c'est Sawyer dont on parle.**

Je hochais simplement de la tête comme simple réponse. Évidement je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il s'en prenne à Scarlett, Charlie ou même Rose.

**\- Rose m'a dit que tu avais acheté un truc à un dealer aujourd'hui ? **Lança Scarlett.

**\- Putain ! Ça c'était évident qu'elle ouvrirait sa gueule celle-là !**

**\- C'est ma copine je te rappelle donc calme toi.**

**\- Ouais fin bref ça m'aurait évité d'être interrogée comme la suspect numéro de la ville, si elle t'avait rien dit.**

**\- Tu exagères tellement tout, tu es pas dans un interrogatoire. Je t'ai juste posée une question.**

**\- ****Bref, ouais je lui ai acheté du Memoria,** dis-je froidement.

**\- Tu es au courant que c'est dangereux ?**

**\- Comme traverser une rue où on peut se faire renverser. Sérieux Scar c'est quedal donc joue pas au maman avec moi.**

**\- Ok comme tu veux, fais juste attention.**

**\- D'accord, bref bonne nuit, touche toi bien,** rajoutais-je en me levant. **Sérieux Scar il est 3heure du mat, tu devrais aller dormir.**

Elle me souriait juste. Je roulais des yeux car je savais qu'elle n'irait pas se coucher avant d'avoir lu la fin de son livre. Elle faisait toujours ça quand on était gamine, ou même quand on partait en vacance. Vraiment chiante si vous voulez savoir, enfin j'avais pas vraiment de scrupule à m'endormir non plus donc bon.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et sans étonnement je voyais Charlie déjà entrain de dormir. Je prenais soin de fermer la porte sans bruit puis me dirigeais vers mon côté du lit. Ma tasse que je tenais dans mes mains était toujours brûlante. Je la posais sur la table de nuit où se trouvait le Memoria.

Délicatement je retirais le sachet de Memoria du paquet pour commencer l'infusion. Je faisais des mouvements de haut en bas, et observais l'eau devenir violette. Je me demandais si avec du sucre ça passerait aussi. Bref on verra ça une nouvelle fois.

J'hésitais quelques instants avant de porter la tasse à mes lèvres. Au pire des cas je me réveillerais un petit moment après. Je pris une gorgée, puis une autre, ça avait un goût bizarre, un goût amer. J'avais l'impression de boire du plâtre. Je posais la tasse après en avoir prit la moitié, c'était trop écœurant pour que je continue.

**\- Wow, **murmurais-je.

J'avais la tête qui tournait, la pièce était comme entrain de s'écailler. Mes paupières étaient lourde... Tellement lourde... D'un coup tout devint noir.

_J'ouvrais les yeux. Je ne me trouvais pas dans la chambre avec Charlie. Où j'étais ? Je me trouvais au sol ? Je bougeais la tête pour voir où j'étais et surtout quel était mon souvenir. Le sol ? Je connais ce sol, c'est chez moi. Enfin dans l'appartement à Londres. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à parterre. _

_Sans comprendre d'où ça venez deux paires de jambes arrivèrent devant moi. Mais pourquoi diable j'étais si petite ?! Petite... J'avais quel âge au juste dans ce souvenir ?!_

_J'essayais de toute mes forces de bouger, faire un signe que j'étais là mais rien. À mes côtés se trouvait mon chat, enfin un de mes chats, un chaton d'ailleurs. C'était Bouboule. Mais attend, quand j'avais eu Bouboule j'avais même pas un ou deux ans. C'était pas possible ! Oh Merlin !_

_Mon attention se tourna vers les deux paires de jambes qui était dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas qui c'était._

_\- Je ne t'ai demandée aucun service je te signale ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie, et certainement pas pour que tu sois là un jour par semaine, s'énerva une voix que je connaissais trop bien._

_Ma mère. __Enfin ma mère dans la trentaine, du moins ce que je pouvais apercevoir de la taille minuscule que je fais. Autour de moi se trouvait des jouets, des sombrales miniatures et des licornes._

_\- Y a une semaine tu me suppliais de rester pourtant, fit une voix masculine._

_Cette voix ne me disait strictement rien. Sûrement une aventure d'un soir de ma mère. Il avait du prendre peur en voyant que Pansy avait une gosse à charge._

_\- Sûrement une grossière erreur, répliqua Pansy._

_\- Oh allez Pansy chérie, tu peux arrêter d'être énervé contre moi. Promis la prochaine fois que je fais un voyage d'affaire c'est toi que j'emmène._

_\- Merci d'autant de gentillesse de ta part, fit-elle froidement._

_C'était qui ce blaireau qui faisait des avances à Pansy, des avances ridicules d'ailleurs._

_\- C'est pas la première fois que tu nous abandonnes pour autre chose, siffla ma mère._

_\- Tu sais bien que c'est difficile en ce moment..._

_\- Tu dis toujours ça._

_\- Car c'est vrai. Pansy je dois y aller tu sais bien on ne fait pas attendre des clients._

_\- Tu es sûre que tu dois voir des clients et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais pas tout plaquer maintenant. Plus tard d'accord quand tout sera stable._

_\- Mais Merlin ! Ça fait deux ans que tu me dis ça ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu sais elle aura besoin de toi, elle a déjà besoin de toi. __On avait dit qu'on le ferait à deux._

_C'était qui elle ? Mais bordel de quoi ils causaient ? Et puis merde ! Pourquoi moi miniature ne levait pas la tête !?_

_\- __Je ne peux pas le faire pour l'instant tu sais très bien pourquoi._

_\- Mais si tu arrives à le faire avec l'autre pourquoi pas ici ?! S'impatienta ma mère._

_\- Tu sais que c'est compliqué alors arrête !_

_\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit de la garder !?_

_\- Car je croyais que c'était plus simple, puis tu as fait ta maline en me l'annonçant et en me disant que tu pouvais t'en occuper seule, s'énerva le mec._

_\- Tu es en bel enculé, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu savais très bien que j'étais pas prête pour ce genre de chose._

_\- Je t'avais demandé d'avorté, siffla l'homme._

_QUOI ?! Pardon ! J'étais en état de choc. Mon cœur allait à dix milles à l'heure. C'était pas possible, Merlin c'était pas possible. J'avais l'impression qu'une lame s'était engouffrée dans mon cœur._

_\- Tu ne m'avais jamais demandé ça, sinon je l'aurais fait. Maintenant tu assumes pour elle ! Elle a besoin de son père ! Hurla Pansy._

_Son père. Son père ? J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Que j'allais vomir ou mourir. J'avais chaud._

_\- Tu assumes ou tu dégages. Toute suite ! Aboya ma mère._

_Ma vision était brouillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Ma respiration était suffocante. De la fumé apparaissait dans toute la pièce, puis petit à petit m'enveloppait. Un spasme, puis un autre. Puis encore un autre._

**\- Lou réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! **Paniqua Charlie.

J'ouvrais les yeux d'un seul coup et repris une grande respiration en me mettant en position assise. Charlie recula dans mon geste tout en me regardant. Ma respiration était toujours irrégulière, et mes mains tremblaient.

**\- Ton nez Lou, **fit Charlie en me regardant inquiète.

Une main arriva sur mon visage mais je sentais déjà un goût de fer dans ma bouche. De ma main tremblante je touchais le sang qui me coulait du nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? Mon regard était perdu dans le sang sur mes mains. Je faisais abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

Mon père.

**\- Tu t'étais en sueur, et tu faisais des bruits bizarre, **m'expliqua Charlie. **Tu avais des spasmes. Tu m'as fait peur... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Lou ?**

Je levais la tête lentement vers Charlie. Mon nez avait arrêté de couler mais je sentais toujours du sang sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? C'était quoi ce souvenir, enfin non c'était pas un souvenir vu que je ne m'en souvenais pas. C'était mon passé ! Ma propre vie que j'avais revécu.

**\- Lou, **me suppliait ma copine.

Je me levais et prenais ma veste.

**\- Je vais prendre l'air, **informais-je.

**\- Louann s'il te plaît... Je m'inquiète vraiment,** déclara-t-elle toujours assise sur le lit.

Je la regardais dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je ne voulais rien lui dire car je ne savais même pas moi même ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Je me penchais vers elle puis déposais un tendre baiser.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.**

Elle me regardait incertaine, je lui volais un baiser avant de sortir de la chambre. Sans grande cérémonie, je filais dehors. Je zippais ma veste et marchais dans n'importe quelle direction.

C'était pas possible. J'avais un père. Enfin oui j'avais un père car je n'étais pas née de l'immaculé conception mais je sais pas... ça me paraissait si irréel. Je n'avais jamais chercher mon père, sûrement car j'étais bien trop occupé à essayer d'intéresser ma mère. J'avais un père... Comment c'était possible ? J'avais toujours été persuadée que mon géniteur avait mit ma mère enceinte par accident et qu'il ne connaissait pas mon existence. Mais en faite si.

Je n'étais pas désespéré à ce point, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à ma vie actuel. Mais ça changeait une chose, une putain de chose que je n'arrivais pas a enlever de ma tête depuis quelques minutes. J'avais un père qui m'avait abandonné pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et un autre truc, que mon géniteur avait pu faire du mal à ma mère en partant ce qui pourrait être une explication à son égoïste. Ou peut être qu'elle était simplement égoïste de nature. Dans tout les cas je n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de moi. Avorté. Elle avait voulu avorté de moi. Je savais bien qu'elle ne m'avait jamais voulu, maintenant c'était prouvé. Ça me tuait ! Comment on pouvait être une aussi grosse connasse ! Merde !

**\- Un père bordel de merde ! Bientôt 19ans et je découvre que j'ai un père !** M'exclamais-je en frappant lourdement avec mon pied dans une poubelle métallique.

Je continuais à marcher énergiquement. J'aurais du écouter le Hobbit, j'aurais jamais du me faire chier à prendre cette drogue de merde ! Je vivais très bien sans ce souvenir de merde ! Et puis c'était facile à dire, j'aurais droit comme conseil à ''pense à autre chose'' mais comment je devais faire alors que ça me prenait la tête.

Un nouveau rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche. Quand je pense que j'avais sortie ce conseil stupide à Sawyer. J'étais vraiment trop conne parfois.

Si j'en parlais à Charlie, elle réagirait bizarrement. Enfin j'en savais rien mais je supposais. Ça serait plausible qu'elle soit choquée. Et puis je l'avais jamais présenté à ma mère alors ça serait stupide de lui parler d'un père que je ne connaissais même pas. Scarlett pourrait m'aider, enfin je suppose. Elle connaissait ma vie presque plus que moi, elle saurait sûrement quoi faire. Scar savait toujours quoi faire.

Un père merde ! Non mais mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à tourner correctement. Il fallait que je cours, oui ! Courir me permettait d'évacuer !

D'un coup je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Il fallait que cette pensée se barre de ma tête !

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Lou venait de passer devant moi. Pourquoi elle était réveillée à 4h du mat' ? Enfin moi aussi mais pourquoi elle avait besoin de sortir de la maison ? Rapidement j'enfilais une veste puis mes boots, et partais en sa direction. Merlin seul savait ce que pouvait aller faire Louann à une heure aussi tardive.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues du Vieux Carré français, Lou marchait sans réel objective. Elle dégomma une poubelle puis se mit à courir. Je la suivais à toute allure pour ne pas la perde. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ?

J'espérais sincèrement que tout allait bien pour elle. Louann restait Louann, elle pouvait disjoncter en un éclair. Je savais à peu près la maîtriser mais Crivey non, ou bien même nos amis. Et elle n'avait pas intérêt de redevenir comme avant.

J'en pouvais plus, il était trop tard pour courir aussi longtemps, et aussi vite. Lou devait sûrement se reprocher quelque chose ou alors beaucoup trop réfléchir. Elle faisait souvent ça avant, courir pour évacuer.

Lou se stoppa d'un coup sec à l'entrée d'un parcourt de randonné abandonné. Elle s'effondra au sol en se tenant la gage thoracique. Je n'étais pas plus fine qu'elle, et reprenais de longue et bruyante respiration. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés, Lou ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Elle ne disait aucun mot, elle cherchait juste des bouffées d'air.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je me tournais vers elle :

**\- Lou, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?**

**\- Rien Scar, c'est bon.**

**\- Mon dieu ! Tu as du sang ! Ça va ?**

**\- C'est tout à l'heure j'ai saigné du nez, **expliqua-t-elle.

**\- Le Memoria ?**

**\- Arrête de jouer à la maman avec moi.**

**\- Je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. Tu as...**

Un bruit d'éclaire me coupa dans ma phrase. Lou et moi-même regardions autour de nous, aucun bruit de tonnerre arrivait mais un autre bruit d'éclaire se déclenchait. On échangeait un regard toute les deux avant de se mettre debout.

**\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? **Lança Lou.

**\- Aucune idée. Un éclaire ?**

Crake ! Une lumière jaillissait en haut des arbres de la forêt.

**\- C'est pas un éclaire,** dis-je sûre de moi.** C'est...**

**\- Un sortilège, **me coupa Lou en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Faut y aller,** déclarais-je.

**\- Ça va pas ou quoi ?!**

**\- Forêt, pleine lune, sortilège, je suis sûre que quelqu'un s'en prend à un loup-garou. T'imagine s****i**** c'est Alexander ?** Paniquais-je.

Lou ouvrait la bouche pour protester puis la refermait.

**\- Tu as intérêt d'avoir raison, **marmonna Lou en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

On courait dans la forêt en direction de la source de lumière. C'était rougeâtre avec une teinte d'orange. Lou me regardait inquiète, ça ne sentait rien de bon. Lou avait déjà sorti sa baguette, et je dis de même. J'espérais avoir tort que rien n'était arrivé à Alexander. Il était déjà Loup-Garou alors pourquoi s'acharner sur lui. On passait des buissons et arrivait dans une clairière.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel, **murmura Lou stupéfié.

Je regardais face moi un spectacle qui ne m'avait été réservé que dans des livres d'histoire de la magie. Je voyais au loin une personne entrain de contrôler d'une main un immense loup, et de l'autre à l'aide de sa baguette entrain de faire je ne sais quoi. Il avait posé sa baguette sur un autre gigantesque loup gris, un épais voile de lumière recouvrait la bête. Il était enveloppé mais pourtant se tordait de douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qui c'était ?

Je me rapprochais d'un pas franc vers cette personne, Lou me suivait puis posa une main sur mon bras.

**\- Londubat. Le loup gris, c'est Londubat, **précisa-t-elle.

Je tournais la tête vers le loup gris qui était au sol. D'un signe de tête, Lou et moi levions nos baguettes. On courait en direction de la personne et l'expulsait à plusieurs mètres.

Vicki était déjà à quatre pattes alors que Alexander était toujours agonisant. Le sorcier se releva lui aussi.

**\- Javier, **dis-je à mi-voix.

Il avança vers nous à vive allure, il n'avait pas l'air du tout de bonne humeur. Ça tombait très bien car j'avais une envie de lui péter la gueule qui grandissait dangereusement. On ne s'attaquait pas à l'un de mes amis ! Avec Lou, on était en position d'attaque.

Il marcha rapidement vers nous en expulsant les deux loup-garous avec des deux mains. Il était très doué, Lou avala sa salive. Javier fit un autre geste vers nous, du coin de l'oeil je vis Lou se faire expulsé à plusieurs mètres derrière.

Je levais ma baguette en sa direction puis la tournais lentement vers la droite pour que mon poignet soit visible. Un jet de lumière vert sorti directement de ma baguette pour allait frapper de plein fouet Javier. Mais il disparu avant même que ça puisse le toucher, je me retournais instinctivement en attaquant une seconde fois avec ma baguette. Cette fois-ci je rencontrais un autre jet de lumière, le sien, de couleur violette.

Pendant une longue minute on gardait le lien en transmettant toute nos forces à travers la baguette. Javier rompit le lien ce qui me fit faire un pas en avant. Il en profita pour me lancer un sort que j'esquivais. Le sort ricocha derrière moi et déclencha un feu. Il retenta un sortilège sur moi, mais je me protégeais avec un bouclier invisible, un bruit de gong se fit entendre au moment où le sortilège cogna sur ma protection.

**\- On dirait que j'ai enfin un sorcier à ma taille ! **S'amusait-il.

Swing. Plash. Dong. Showiit. Nos sortilèges fusaient dans tout les sens, il esquivait mes attaques, et je parais les siennes. Des feux c'était déclenchés autour de nous, des roches furent brisés, et j'avais même réussi à déraciner un arbre pour le lui envoyer mais il avait encore transplané derrière moi.

Il fit exploser un immense rocher derrière moi, et avant même qu'il puisse faire quoique se soit j'avais déjà agrippé ma baguette comme un fouet. Un sifflement accompagnait mes gestes, ma baguette s'était transformé en fouet de flamme, et enroulait Javier et son bouclier. Je le serrais de plus en plus fort, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait cédé, s'évanouir et abandonner. Mais non, la corde de feu que j'avais créé devint de la glace et se brisa en mille morceaux. Le bout de mes doigts étaient devenu rouge tellement le froid avait imprégné mon sortilège. D'un geste rapide j'éloignais Louann de notre champ de bataille.

Il leva sa baguette et dessina plusieurs cercles dans les airs. Une boule de fumé noir apparaissait au-dessous de nous. D'un coup d'un seul, Javier fit retomber la boule de fumé et tout devint noir autour de moi. Je ne voyais pas à plus de 50 centimètres.

Une tête apparut juste en face de moi. Javier était là dans le noir avec ses yeux noirs comme le mal. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Il leva sa baguette mais au même moment, je l'expulsais avec ma main. Rapidement j'emmenais ma baguette devant ma bouche et soufflais dessus. Un vent violent balaya tout autour de nous, et la fumé noir se dissipait.

On échangea encore de nombreux sortilèges informulés. À l'aide de ses deux bras, Javier prenait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour en faire des projectiles. Ils étaient tous en lévitation et pointé sur moi. Il avait presque les mains jointent au-dessus de sa tête. Javier me regardait droit dans les yeux pendant que je tenais ma baguette des deux mains.

**\- Aaaahhhhh !** Hurla-t-il en accompagnant d'un geste tout ses projectiles vers moi.

Je fermais les yeux violemment en grandissant mon bouclier le plus grand possible. Toujours avec les yeux clos je sentais une fine couche de sable caresser mon visage.

**\- C'est pas possible,** aboya-t-il à bout de force. **Endoloris ! **

**\- Arrêtez,** vociférait une voix derrière nous.

Un jet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et rencontra le mien. Un dôme se forma autour de nous. Je maintenais de toute mes forces le lien entre nos baguettes. Puis soudain, je brisais le lien transplaner derrière lui.

**\- Salo.**

Je le coupais en lui mettant un coup de coude dans sa mâchoire.

**\- Petrificus Totalus,** rugissais-je à bout de force.

Les jambes et les pieds de Javier se joignirent et tout son corps devint rigide. Pendant un instant il resta droit comme un piqué avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Ma respiration était bruyante, j'étais à bout de souffle mais gardais toujours ma baguette en direction de Javier Sanchez.

**\- Bravo, bravo, bravo,** applaudissait quelqu'un.

Je levais les yeux pour voir un garçon venir vers moi. Tobias Sanchez arrivait vers moi, Louann accourait elle aussi.

**\- ****Tout va bien Scar ?!** S'inquiéta Lou.

**\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se battre de la sorte et surtout face à mon frère,** déclara-t-il en souriant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez avec Alexander ? **M'emportais-je.

**\- Énergie renouvelable, **rigola Tobias.

**\- Espèce de connard, **s'énerva Lou en avançant vers lui.

Je la stoppais d'un geste. Tobias nous étudia toute les deux du regard alors qu'on entendait deux personnes courir dans notre direction.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? **S'inquiéta Taissa. **Lou, Scar ! Vous allez bien ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant Valentina à ses côtés. Elle examina son frère au sol puis communiqua avec Tobias par simple jeu de regard.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ****tu fou avec**** Sanchez femelle ?** Demanda froidement Louann.

Taissa ne répondait pas. Valentina me poussa violemment.

**\- Tu as fait quoi à Javier !?** Aboya-t-elle.

**\- Il est pétrifié salope,** siffla Lou.

**\- J'es.**

**\- Ta gueule, **coupais-je froidement.** Vraiment vos gueules ! Je sais pas ce que vous foutez tous ici mais un conseil. Pour vous et votre bande de frappadingue, n'essayez pas de chercher l'un d'entre nous. À partir de maintenant personne ne touche à un cheveux de mes amis. Je ne sais pas ce que** **vous foutiez avec les Loup-garous, et je ne veux pas savoir. Dégagez, retournez dans vos quartiers de merde. **(je fis un pas vers Javier qui était au sol). **Je n'attaque pas les gens à terre, mais je sais très bien que tu as essayé de me tuer ce soir ou du moins me torturer. Alors je te conseil de ne pas trop me chercher, sinon tu le regretteras.**

Lou me fit un sourire arrogant. Elle regardait les Sanchez de manière hautaine. Je passais devant mes amies pour partir plus là où on était venu.

**\- Une dernière chose,** rajoutais-je. **ATAKUNTO !**

Un éclaire blanc jaillit de ma baguette et alla frapper les trois Sanchez. Ils se firent expulser puis pétrifier. Je pris le bras de mes amies avant de transplaner.

Crack.

On se retrouvait toute les trois devant la maison que Taissa nous avait loué. J'avais la main sur la poignet quand tout d'un coup Louann plaqua Taissa contre le mur de la maison.

**\- Tu nous expliques tout maintenant !** S'énerva Lou.

**\- C'est un mage noir, un jeune mage noir,** bafouilla-t-elle. **Javier est puissant mais à soif de pouvoir et d'énergie. Il puise dans les sorciers pour pouvoir contrôler les autres. Il promet à chacun de ses loyaux sujets pouvoir, terre et argent.**

**\- Comment ?! **Questionna Lou froidement.

**\- Lou calme toi,** soupirais-je.

**\- Simplement en leur donnant des rôles importants, il fait affaire avec des mafieux moldus et sorcier****s****, **expliqua Taissa en se détachant de Lou.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour que sa famille se fasse respecter. Pour qu'on l'écoute et obéisse à ses ordres. Plus il deviendra puissant plus il fera fuir les moldus, et instaura un monde magique dans des villes entière. Il veut contrôler le Vieux Carré français. Puis après il voudrait... Il voudrait contrôler l'éducation des jeunes sorciers dans l'institution de Salem.**

**\- Chaque fois c'est pareil, un trou du cul se croit meilleur que les autres et pète plus haut que son cul. Forcément il est raciste, misogyne, et pense que tout les sorciers devraient maîtriser la magie noir,** râla Louann.

**\- Il n'est pas assez fort pour réussir autant de chose, **déclarais-je adossée à la porte d'entrée.

**\- Tu as le boulard Scarlett,** commenta Lou.

**\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un gamin qui a lu trop d'histoire. Il croit devenir un grand mage noir mais il n'est rien qu'un simple imitateur. C'est pathétique. La seule chose qui est triste dans cette histoire c'est qu'il fait plonger son entourage avec lui. Tobias s'est moqué de lui. La petite dernière n'était même pas là. Et Valentina, et bien elle a l'air un peu perdu, **expliquais-je.

**\- C'est simplement ton avis,** fit Taissa. **Je les connais depuis des années, et ne crois pas qu'ils sont aussi simple à cerner. Ils ne rigolent pas. Je te conseil de ne pas trop te frotter à eux.**

Je contractais ma mâchoire en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Lou rentra dans la maison.

**\- Moi je te conseil, de faire quelque chose et vite. Javier est un faux-adulte pour l'instant, mais d'ici quelques temps il pourrait mener beaucoup de gens à la baguette. Surtout dans votre pays.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Taissa.

**\- Vous avez un système judiciaire foireux, personne ne vous condamne. Vous fonctionnez par état ou canton, je ne comprend pas trop d'ailleurs. En Louisiane tout le monde est corrompu. Alors si ce que tu dis est vrai alors oui Javier gagnera la Nouvelle Orléans, et petit à petit il arrivera à prendre Salem. Et si il prend Salem, alors il prendra tout l'Est des États-Unis. Ne prenez pas ça à la légère, vous n'avez jamais connu de guerre sur votre sol, mais ça peut vite devenir fatale.**

**\- Scar a raison, et puis elle connaît l'histoire de la magie sur le bout des doigts. Donc sans être méchante Taissa, tu devrais te méfier des Sanchez avec beaucoup plus d'attention que ce que tu nous sortais depuis plus d'une semaine,** rajouta Lou.

Taissa regardait ses mains puis leva la tête vers nous.

**\- Donc c'est vraiment grave ? **Demanda-t-elle apeuré.

J'avalais ma salive.

**\- Je sais c'est dur de se l'avouer quand quelque chose arrive comme ça. On croit toujours que ça ne peut pas nous arriver... Mais oui c'est grave. Vous êtes dans la merde, mais pour l'instant c'est une petite merde. Vous devez vous battre avec les bonnes armes, **informais-je.

**\- D'accord,** fini-t-elle par dire. **Mais arrêtez de vous attirer des ennuis.**

Je lui fis un léger sourire avant de suivre Lou dans les escaliers. Taissa nous fit une courte étreinte avant d'aller se coucher. Louann baya bruyamment en marchant vers sa porte de chambre, je lui tirais le bras pour qu'elle vienne dans le salon.

**\- Nan sérieux Scar je suis morte de fatigue là,** se plaignait-elle.

**\- Tu croyais quand même pas que tu allais pouvoir y échapper ?**

**\- Tu viens de te battre comme une tarée et tu me fais chier pour de la merde sérieux ?!**

**\- Qu'est-ce que le Memoria t'a fait voir ? **Insistais-je.

Lou me regardait dans les yeux, elle avait le visage triste et fatiguée. Elle soupira sans me quitter du regard. Je savais que ça la travaillait beaucoup, je la connaissais par cœur. C'était comme ma sœur.

**\- J'ai vu mon père.**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, et ma bouche n'était pas mieux.

**\- Ton père ? Enfin... Ton père ? **Bégayais-je abasourdi.

**\- Je ne sais pas qu'il est, je sais juste que ma mère le connaît, et qu'il me connaît.**

**\- Ça veut dire que...**

**\- Qu'il m'a abandonné,** me coupa Lou.

Je soupirais, puis essayais de capter son regard.

**\- Tu veux le retrouver ?** Demandais-je prudente.

**\- Peut être.**

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Faut que je cherche plus d'information.**

**\- Tu veux prendre du Memoria ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'est super dangereux Lou, **m'inquiétais-je.

Louann haussa des épaules puis me laissa un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Pas un mot, ni à Rose, ****ni à**** Charlie.** **Bonne nuit Scar.**

Je lui rattrapais le bras avant qu'elle s'en aille.

**\- Quoique tu choisisses de faire je serais là, mais soi prudente,** conseillais-je.

* * *

**Bon alors.**

**Que pensez vous de Elena et Sawyer ?**

**De Alexander et sa réaction vis à vis de Vicki, ou bien même de la vie de Vicki ?**

**Le petit lemon vous a plus ?**

**Le combat de Scarlett et Javier était à votre goût ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ce qui a autour de la famille Sanchez ? :D**

**Et le retour de Luke Bennett ?**

**Et évidement, que pensez vous du Memoria et du souvenir de Louann ?**

**Je veux tout savoir ! Absolument tout. N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça aide beaucoup à se motiver et à écrire.:)**

**Oh et je vous ai fait un petit tumblr pour que vous visualisez les personnages. ;)**

**hp-nextgeneration-cottigny . tumblr . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oui ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié. Mais j'avais une perte d'inspiration, mais grâce à certaines personnes c'est revenu d'un coup il y a 3jours. Et hop je vous ai pondu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fouillis en tout cas profitez ! Et oubliez pas le Tumblr.;)**

**TheDuckThug : **Merci pour ta rewiew, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. J'ai vu que tu aimais Charlie et Lou comme beaucoup de monde finalement. Pour les tourments de Lou tu vas être servis encore ! En tout cas merci énormément de m'avoir laisser ton commentaire.

**Eclipse On Panem : J**e t'ai laissé un MP, mais je te redis là merci énormément de me suivre et de la review, tu m'as vraiment grave motiver. D'ailleurs tu remarqueras que tu n'as attendu que 3 jours. Je suis vraiment trop gentille. ^^' j'ai surtout eu un élan d'inspiration. Mais merci beaucoup à toi, et j'attends tes commentaires.

**Guest : **C'est vraiment un honneur ce que tu me dis, et encore plus si tu ne lis pas beaucoup de fiction après Poudlard. Je suis limite touché ^^' Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et espérant ne pas te décevoir.:)

**Lifelovebeauty : **Je t'ai répondu par MP, mais je te le redis là, mais merci énormément. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu suives. Sinon pour Elena je vais la mettre sur Tumblr vu qu'elle est présente dans ce chapitre. Rah je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisser profiter.;)

**Ticlo : **Si tu savais comment je suis heureuse que tu sois là, ça m'avait manqué tes reviews ! Pour Sawyer, tu vas l'avoir dans ce chapitre tout comme Vicki et Alexander. Leurs duos se fera petit à petit.:) HAHA tu veras que Scar va formé une nouvelle team ! C'est trop une badass. Et pose moi tout les questions que tu souhaites !;)

**Emma-Austen : **MON DIEU ! Tiens la suite maintenant bébé ! Il est 3heure du mat mais je le poste tout ça pour toi. Je te remercie encore une fois car tu m'as vraiment motivé, et ça c'est vraiment appréciable. Surtout d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à qui parler, et avoir tes conseils. Bisou et bonne lecture !;)

**Rommie Eva Mitchell : **Je sais que je t'ai fait patienter mais j'espère que tu m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Sans plus attendre voici la suite. Et merci encore de me suivre.:D

**Diclaimer : Rien m'appartient comme toujours.**

**Playlist :**

**Something's Missing - Sheppard**

**New Direction - The Shivers**

**Big Beat Repeat - Josh Powell**

**Do the Hippogriff - Patrick Doyle**

**Someone New - Hozier**

**Coward - Hayden Calnin**

**Got It - Marian Hill**

**Firestone - KYGO**

**Depth Over Distance - Ben Howard**

**Hungry Like The Wolf - Snow Hill**

**Scars- James Bay**

**Older Together - Black Light Dinner Party**

**Revenge Of The Fallen - Linkin Park**

**I Believe - Nikki Yanofsky**

**I Love You, Sleepyhead - Lanterns On The Lake**

**Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran**

**Bonne Lecture !:)**

* * *

**3- Chacun son clan.**

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

Une légère brise caressait mon visage. L'herbe me chatouillait et lentement j'ouvrais mes paupières. Tout ce qui était autour de moi était flou, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était déjà mieux. J'entendais un mouvement d'eau, ma tête était lourde et j'avais l'impression d'être beaucoup trop fatigué. Je remarquais que mon bras pendait dans le vide, en me relevant un peu je vis que j'étais au bord d'un lac.

Difficilement je me remettais assis, évidement j'étais nu. Personne n'était dans le coin, et il vaudrait mieux car dans le monde moldu j'aurais été arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur. J'examinais soigneusement mon corps... ça allait ! Je n'avais que quelques griffures, et une plaie, qui ressemblait étrangement à des crocs de loup... Vicki ! Où était Vicki ?

Je me mettais debout d'un bon et regardais l'horizon. Personne à mes côtés. Merlin ! Bon j'étais nu et ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne tenu pour chercher quelqu'un dans une forêt. Heureusement pour moi je n'avais pas trop de mal à retrouver le chemin d'où on avait muté. Pendant ma route je tombais sur une clairière...

Des flashs revenait abruptement dans mon esprit. Du sang, j'avais du sang dans la gorge. J'étais entrain d'avaler des tripes quand j'avais sentie un homme. L'odeur de l'homme était beaucoup plus appétissant, plus raffiné que n'importe quelle proie. Un jet de lumière. Non plusieurs.

Je me tenais un arbre tellement les flashs me donnaient mal à la tête.

Un homme était là, ou plusieurs ? J'avais été frappé. Instinctivement je touchais mon abdomen. Il y avait une marque rougeâtre. Je ne rêvais pas ! Quelqu'un était là avec nous.

La douleur. Je me souvenais que mon corps semblait paralyser. Que tout mes organes étaient tétanisé. J'avais envie de vomir.

D'un coup sec les flashs s'arrêtèrent. Les souvenirs disparaissaient. Je repris une grande respiration avant de courir vers mon lieu de départ. Ce n'était pas possible ! Quelqu'un avait été là ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait vraiment fait du mal ? Est-ce que Vicki avait elle était touché ?

J'arrivais enfin mon sac de sport était toujours là. Rapidement j'enfilais un jeans et une chemise. Je levais la tête et dilatais mes narines... En fermant les yeux et respirant lentement j'arrivais à me concentrer assez pour chercher Vicki.

Une odeur de jasmin. C'était Vicki, elle n'était pas loin. Je me dirigeais vers son sac et prenais ses vêtements et surtout sa veste de quoi la couvrir. Je ne marchais pas trop loin, Vicki avait réussi à venir le plus près possible de notre lieu de rendez-vous.

Je me stoppais pour voir Vicki toujours endormi. Le soleil caressait son dos, ses cicatrices étaient scintillante avec la lumière du jour. Elle semblait apaisée, beaucoup plus détendu que d'habitude. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns lui masquaient ses yeux clos. Elle était belle, elle était naturelle mais elle était belle. Sa peau avait l'air lisse, sans imperfection, même les traces qu'elle pouvait avoir se mélangeaient bien avec les courbes de son corps. Ses petites joues prenaient une petite teinte rosé tout comme ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Je me sentais rougir, je ne savais si la regarder été mal ou non. Mais Vicki était une jeune fille d'une beauté mystérieuse. Mes yeux se baladaient encore une fois sur la courbe de son dos puis s'arrêtaient sur son omoplate gauche. Je fronçais des sourcils, ce n'était peut être qu'une tâche de naissance mais la forme de cette marque m'intriguait.

**\- Hmm.**

Vicki fit un petit soupire et comme pris sur le fait je fis un mouvement de recul. Puis j'avançais vers elle avec sa veste quasiment devant mes yeux. Je la déposais lentement sur son dos puis plaçais ses vêtements sur le côté. Je me retournais pour être dos à elle.

**\- Alexander ?** Murmura Vicki.

**\- Euh oui, je viens d'arriver. Je t'ai laissé tes habits,** expliquais-je en regardant plusieurs points dans le ciel.

J'entendais Vicki se lever, puis des bruits de vêtement.

**\- Merci alors.**

**\- De rien, **répondis-je vite.

Je me sentais gênée. J'avais l'impression d'être un gosse qui avait fait une bêtise, ou du moins qui était là où il ne fallait pas. Je me raclais la gorge alors que Vicki passa lentement devant moi. Elle me souriait, je lui rendis un sourire timide.

**\- Tu vas bien Alexander ? Tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?**

**\- Si, si je vais bien. Je vais ramasser nos affaires.**

Je me dirigeais là où était mon sac de sport et ses affaires. Je regardais le reste de corde... ça ne valait pas le coup que je les récupère, elles étaient bonne pour la poubelle.

On se dirigeait en silence hors de la forêt, puis longeait la route pour retrouver l'abri bus. Je n'avais pas la force de me coltiner 30 minutes de marche pour retrouver mon lit. Je m'asseyais sur le reste de banc qui se trouvait là. Vicki fit de même en silence puis elle prit son téléphone pour appeler Amber. Je pris le mien pour voir ce que j'avais loupé :

**D****e Lily à 3h02 :** _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Tu me manques xxx_

**De Parkinson à 5h06 :** _Tu es en vie ?!_

**De Pierre M. à 7h30 :** _Si tu es là avant 8h tu veux venir faire un footing avec Lorcan ?:)_

J'arquais un sourcil en regardant l'écran de mon portable. Pourquoi Louann m'avait envoyé un sms ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait rentré mon numéro. Je répondis à tous rapidement.

**Pour Parkinson à 8h46 : **_Je suis en vie oui._

**Pour Pierre M. à 8h46 :** _Je suis sur le chemin de retour, donc je pense que c'est trop tard. On se fera ça une prochaine fois.;)_

**Pour Lily à 8h47 :** _Tu me manques aussi._

Je remettais mon portable dans ma poche puis me retournais pour voir Vicki faire les cents pas.

**\- … Je t'ai dis qu'on se retrouvait chez toi... Oui... Non c'est toi qui demande... Elle viendra pas... Non elle n'était pas là... Plusieurs mois... T'inquiète pas... Oui oui... Merci Amber... Bisou à tout à l'heure... Bye.**

Vicki raccrocha puis me regardait.

**\- C'était Amber, **fit-elle en secouant son téléphone.

**\- Oui j'avais compris,** souriais-je.

Vicki me regardait timidement dans les yeux. C'était bizarre, je me sentais connecté avec elle, pas comme un maître avec son élève, ou simplement deux amis. Mais connecté, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot la-dessus mais je me sentais différent avec elle. Je sais que vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir sortir ma vraie nature... Ma nature sauvage, ma nature de loup. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait pas besoin de communiquer, qu'on se comprenait dans nos gestes.

**\- Le bus arrive,** signala-t-elle en faisant un signe de bras.

Un bus blanc arriva, il y avait le numéro de la ligne et le lieu de notre destination. Sans grande cérémonie, on entrait tout les deux dedans et s'installait à l'arrière. Je me retrouvais à côté de la fenêtre avec Vicki en face de moi. Elle regardait le paysage.

**\- Vicki ?**

**\- Oui, **dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

**\- Tu sais s'il y avait quelqu'un hier avec nous ? **Demandais-je.

Vicki fronçait des sourcils et s'installait convenablement.

**\- Non, il me semble qu'il n'y avait personne, pourquoi ?**

**\- J'ai cru sentir un homme.**

**\- Il aurait été en miette entre deux Loup-garous, **m'informa-t-elle.

**\- Mais si c'était un sorcier ?**

Elle haussa les épaules tout en réfléchissant.

**\- Je ne vois pas qui d'assez stupide pourrait venir se confronter à nous,** expliqua Vicki.

**\- Ouais tu as peut être raison, j'ai peut être rêvé.**

Ça n'expliquait pas les flashs et le coup sur mon abdomen mais je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait se frotter à des bêtes féroces. Vicki retournait à la contemplation du paysage et de la ville qui commençait à apparaître. Je n'aimais pas être sans réponse comme ça, et surtout avoir plein d'interrogation.

**\- Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça ? **Demandais-je soudainement.

Vicki reprit un longue inspiration avant de me faire face.

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je fabrique moi même mon tue-loup. Mes transformations sont moins insupportable avec le temps... enfin si elles le sont toujours mais beaucoup moins violente. Hier j'ai moins souffert que toi. L'avantage dans ce bayou, c'est qu'il n'y a personne. Et les seules proies que j'ai sous la main sont des ours noir ou des chiens léopard. La chasse est longue et pénible donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de partir hors du bayou... Et puis j'ai de la compagnie le plus souvent...**

**\- De la compagnie ? **Coupais-je intrigué.

**\- Oui Taissa est un animagus.**

**\- Sérieux ?**

**\- Oui un chien. Loyale comme elle est ça ne m'a pas trop étonné quand elle me l'avait apprit,** souriait Vicki.

**\- Dit comme ça.**

Vicki s'humidifia les lèvres en me regardant puis se rapprocha de moi.

**\- Ta vie en vaux la peine,** chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**\- Car tu crois que si tu partais loin de tout ou si tu mettais fin à tes jours tout irait mieux pour tout le monde. Mais c'est faux. Ta vie en vaux la peine, et je suis sûre que les autres pensent comme moi,** annonça-t-elle.

Je ne répondais pas et regardais les maisons défiler. Non pas que son avis ne m'importait pas mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Qu'est-ce que j'étais devenu ? Est-ce que j'étais devenu un lâche ? Un mauvais type pour mes amis ? Quelqu'un de faible et néfaste pour Lily ? En fait j'étais tout ça réuni, j'étais entrain de lâcher mes amis, ma famille. Je leurs faisais du mal, plus j'étais distant et plus ils s'interrogeaient ou devenaient paranos. Mais comment j'étais censé leurs parler de tout ça, de ma nouvelle vie. De leurs dirent que mes attentes avaient changés. Je leurs ferais trop de mal.

**\- Alexander ?**

Je tournais la tête vers mon amie.

**\- Il faut descendre, **m'informa Vicki.

Je hochais la tête et pris mon sac avant de me faufiler à l'extérieur du bus. On se retrouvait tout les deux dans les rues bondées de la Nouvelle Orléans. Vicki m'avait proposé de me raccompagner à la maison.

**\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? **Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Je la regardais intrigué, elle avait l'air si sereine. Ce n'était pas du tout l'image que j'avais pu avoir de la Vicki de Poudlard. Elle me regardait avec un sourire en l'attente de ma réponse.

**\- Euh. Je sais pas, ça dépend qui il reste à la maison. Dis Vicki, ça signifie quoi la marque que tu as sur l'omoplate ?**

Elle fronça des sourcils, et du bout des doigts toucha par-dessus ses vêtements là où était sa tâche brune.

**\- Désolé, c'est juste que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure du coup je me demandais, **expliquais-je.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, **souriait-t-elle.** Je ne sais pas, c'est apparu il y a plusieurs mois. Pourquoi ? Ça te dis quelque chose ?**

**\- Non du tout, mais je trouvais la forme intéressante.**

Comme simple réponse j'eus droit à un sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète d'avoir une mystérieuse marque sur elle. On arrivait enfin sur le pas de la porte, je me tenais face à Vicki et étrangement je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. On était amie de toute façon non ?

**\- Euh, et bien, bonne journée alors,** dis-je mal à l'aise.

**\- On se verra peut être ce soir.**

**\- J'espère, **avouais-je.

Les joues de Vicki prirent une teinte rosâtre puis elle se mordilla les lèvres lentement. Un sourire naissait sur mon visage.

**\- À plus tard,** annonçais-je en me grattant la tête.

Je la regardais toujours dans ses yeux claires. D'un pas rapide elle s'avança vers moi et déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**\- À plus tard Alex, **murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

J'avais laissé Alice avec les filles. Ou plutôt Alexie l'avait embarqué pour un moment massage. Alexie avait le don de trouver des activités qu'on faisait autant chez nous qu'à la Nouvelle Orléans, mais bon au moins ça occupé Alice.

Elle était morose, elle s'amusait ou du moins faisait semblant la plus part du temps. Ce qui était bien avec Alice c'est qu'elle me parlait, elle me disait ses peurs et ses angoisses. Même si c'était toujours les mêmes : ses parents, son futur. Alice ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Grigori et Vania ne l'avaient pas foutus à la porte. J'avais l'impression qu'elle attendait ce moment, qu'elle était en stand-by. Je n'étais pas rassuré, pour tout avouer je pense même que j'avais peur.

Et puis même comment ses parents allaient réagir. Son père pouvait être violent, et pouvait la ramener de force dans leur clan. Ou bien elle serait déshéritée ou radié de la communauté de sang-pur. Scarlett m'avait dit qu'elle serait là, même Lou avait été plus ou moins sympa avec Alice. Alors peut être que les choses pouvaient bien se passer... En fait non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas avec ses putains de parents.

Mes parents étaient froids, mais les siens étaient autoritaires, glaciales, méchants, et moyenâgeux. Comment elle pouvait les avoir comme parents ? Enfin Alice était quelqu'un de tellement exceptionnelle que ça me paraissait être infaisable qu'elle vienne de la même famille qu'eux.

**\- ****Malfoy, tu te ramollis ? **S'écria Scramender devant moi.

Il venait de me couper dans mes pensées. Macmillan courait lui aussi à la même vitesse que lui. Je pris un élan avec mes pieds puis les rattrapais facilement. Scramender s'était mit torse nu et même si Hestia n'était pas là ça ne l'empêcher pas de laisser des regards à plusieurs filles qui passaient. Pierre nous défia d'arriver le premier à un lampadaire à plusieurs centaines de mètres. C'était à toute vitesse qu'on se mit à courir tout les trois, sans vouloir me vanter j'avais vraiment cru que ça serait moi qui serait premier mais finalement se fut Macmillan.

Complètement essoufflé, on s'asseyait tout les trois sur un banc face au Mississippi.

**\- Bien joué Pierro,** fit Scramender.

**\- Seule Cass' m'appelle comme ça,** signala-t-il.

Lorcan me balança une bouteille d'eau, je fis un signe de tête pour le remercier avant de finir la bouteille.

**\- Alors ça se passe comment avec Hestia ?** Demandais-je hésitant.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour me regardé étonné.

**\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?** Fit Scramender.

Son ton n'était méchant. À vrai dire je ne savais pas si ça m'intéressait plus que ça, mais je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne discussion pour briser la glace. Scar m'avait conseillée de m'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, simplement pour je vois que le monde n'était pas fait comme les parents nous l'avait apprit. Je hochais la tête pour lui répondre.

**\- Et bien c'est pas si compliqué que ça, Hestia a rompu. Elle ne voulait pas se battre face à la relation à distance qui nous attendait, **déclara-t-il.

Pierre répondit le premier :

**\- Ça te fait chier ?**

**\- Bah c'est pas vraiment plaisant de te faire larguer mais bon je me dis que peut être j'arriverais à profiter du bon temps à l'université.**

**\- Avec Alexie ?** Demandais-je froidement.

Scramender lâcha un rire puis se gratta la tête.

**\- Rose m'a dit la même chose, non on est amis, et c'est très bien comme ça.**

**\- Il vaux mieux pour toi, Krum peut être un vrai connard avec les mecs qui s'approchent trop d'elle,** confiais-je.

Pierre qui était entre nous deux s'appuya contre le dossier du banc pour s'étirer.

**\- Il a déjà fait quoi ? **Se renseignait Macmillan.

**\- Il a pété la gueule d'un mec dans les vestiaires de Quidditch en 6éme année. Il a même démonté deux doigts d'un garçon de 7éme année car il avait mal regardé Alexie. Bref il s'est calmé, mais il est vraiment pas fin quand il s'agit d'Alexie,** informais-je.

**\- C'est génial,** soupira Lorcan. **Je suis sûre qu'il va me péter la gueule dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.**

**\- C'est plausible, **dis-je.

**\- Et toi avec Alice ça va ?** Demanda Pierre avec un sourire.

**\- Oui oui,** répondais-je froidement.

Deux rires s'échappèrent des garçons, ils me souriaient un peu moqueur.

**\- Tu sais Malfoy, on a bien remarqué que tu faisais des efforts, mais les conversations se font dans les deux sens hein,** lança Pierre.

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Ok pas grave, on a notre temps,** décréta Lorcan qui se mettait debout.

**\- Ça vous dit on va faire les courses pour la baraque, **fit Macmillan.

On était tout les deux d'accord avec Scramender, et on se dirigeait vers le centre du quartier français. Il y avait beaucoup de touriste, c'était très étrange pour moi. À chaque fois que je partais en vacances je me retrouvais toujours dans des lieux reculés ou de sorcier. Mais pas là, les moldus étaient partout, ils étaient sympathique pour la plus part. Mes parents n'auraient certainement pas apprécié que je sois ici.

Les moldus étaient comme nous, ou du moins ils nous ressemblaient sur beaucoup de point. Mis à part que beaucoup de fille ne se gênait pas pour nous regarder avec attention ou nous sourire. Les sorcières sont beaucoup plus... réservé ou attendent le plus souvent que les garçons fassent le premier pas. Du moins c'était comme ça chez les sang-purs... Merlin ! Scarlett avait raison j'avais beaucoup trop d'à priori sur le monde.

Macmillan nous emmener dans une immense boutique avec une enseigne clignotante. Apparemment c'était là que les moldus faisaient leurs emplettes. On rentrait tout les trois dedans et Lorcan prit un panier à roulette. C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans un truc comme ça et les gars le remarquaient bien.

**\- C'est un cadi,** fit Lorcan entrain de s'amuser avec.

**\- Oh ok.**

**\- Tu vois tu as juste à mettre les produits que tu veux dedans,** expliqua Pierre en prenant plusieurs paquets de gâteaux pour les mettre dans le cadi.

**\- Tu es jamais rentré dans un truc comme ça ?** Demanda Scramender.

**\- Comment ça se passe chez toi ?** Fit Pierre.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Ok je me sentais vraiment vraiment pas dans mon élément. Et je détestais ça au plus au point, surtout que j'avais l'impression d'être inférieur à eux et ça m'horripilait.

**\- On a des elfes de maison. Ils s'occupaient de tout ce qui été nettoyage et besoin. J'ai jamais manqué de rien, donc non je suis jamais rentré dans un truc comme ça,** les informais-je.

**\- D'accord, bah du coup voilà c'est pas si compliqué que ça,** rigola Lorcan.

Scramender et Macmillan parlaient tout les deux pendant qu'on zonait dans les allés. C'était grand, trop grand. Et il y avait trop de choix. Pierre semblait vraiment habitué et prenait de tout, Lorcan lui prenait plein de chose avec des emballages tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient.

On se retrouvait devant des fruits, et Pierre continuait de remplir le cadi. Sur un côté je voyais des bluets, je souriais et m'approchais pour toucher l'emballage. Je me raclais la gorge et me retournais vers les garçons.

**\- Donc si je veux quelque chose j'ai juste besoin de prendre et de le mettre dedans ?**

**\- Ouais c'est le principe, tu aimes les bluets ? **Souriait Pierre.

**\- Non mais Alice les adore,** déclarais-je.

**\- Comme c'est mignon, **fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir avec déplaisir Sam Peters. Et pour combler le tout deux cas sociaux l'accompagné. Y avait un indien, si je me souvenais bien c'était Chayton, et un mec avec une casquette à l'envers. Il avait vraiment un regard de connard, Ezra. Voilà c'était Ezra.

On pouvait dire que j'étais quelqu'un de fière et de hautain, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouver mes maîtres. Chayton avait les cheveux long et nous regardait avec sa clope au bec. Pour une fois je trouvais que Sam Peter n'était pas le plus arrogant, mais bon il restait le mec bizarre et un peu trop taré à mon goût. Je me souvenais encore de son discours pire que raciste, Merlin c'était bien un mec trop louche.

**\- Tu as un problème,** répliqua Lorcan.

**\- On fait nos courses,** déclara Chayton moqueur.

**\- Vous êtes donc des vrais larbins ?** Attaquais-je.

**\- Ils nous surveillent, **sortit Pierre.

Lorcan avança d'un pas vers eux, il n'arrivait pas à garder son sang froid. Pierre lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il se recule. Ezra avait déjà fait un pas en avant.

**\- ****Pourquoi vous nous surveillez ?** S'énerva Lorcan.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas des vrais sorciers, **décréta Chayton avec son accent amérindien.

Je jetais un regard surpris à Macmillan et Scramender. Lorcan semblait tout autant perdu que moi.

**\- De vrai sorcier ?** Siffla Lorcan.

**\- Lorcan, calme toi,** conseilla Pierre.

**\- Il y a trop de personne néfaste dans votre clan. Trop d'opportuniste. Trop de personne contre nature,** expliqua Ezra en articulant bien.

Je serrais la ma mâchoire, j'avais peur de comprendre entre les mots. Je fis un pas en avant et me retrouvais face à ce crétin. Il me regardait amusé de mon comportement, derrière lui Sam Peters tenait sa baguette à travers sa veste.

**\- Des traites à leurs sangs,** murmura-t-il en me fixant. **Des enfants de sang-de-bourg. Et pour couronner le tout des sales lesbienne qui pètent plus haut que leur cul en se pavanant dans les rues de la ville.**

En un éclaire je le plaquais contre un des rayons, il éclata de rire alors que je le maintenais par le col de son t-shirt.

**\- Qui est-ce que tu traites comme ça ?** M'énervais-je.

**\- Tu as le sang chaud Malfoy, **rigola le taré.

Lorcan le poussa violemment contre un stand, il en fit tomber une pyramide de mandarine. Chayton soupira en voyant la scène alors que Ezra était toujours entrain de rigoler. Des moldus affluaient tout autour de nous, et vu leurs regards accusateur je me résolus à lâcher ce pauvre mec.

**\- ****Tu crois qu'on vous laisserait dans notre ville si on vous connaissez pas ? **S'amusa Ezra.** On connaît vos faiblesses... D'ailleurs Cassfollasse va bien ?**

**\- Je vais le buter !** S'emporta Pierre en avançant vers lui.

Lorcan et moi le rattrapions de justesse.

**\- Ezra arrête dont de t'amuser d'eux. Ils sont déjà assez faible comme ça, **déclara Chayton lasse. **Ils vont se détruire tout seul.**

**\- Ça serait dommage qu'ils soient emmener devant le shérif pour trouble de l'ordre... Oh mince alors ! J'avais oublié que la justice anglaise ne fonctionnait pas ici, **dit Sam faussement désolé.

Tout les trois les regardions un par un. Ils se jouaient de nous, ils avaient les cartes en mains pour nous mettre dans des sales draps.

**\- Vous mentez,** décréta Lorcan. **Tu devrais peut être revoir ta politique, on est sous le régime européen en Louisiane. Et les principaux dirigeants de cette justice sont le ministère de la magie anglais.**

**\- Sam tu avais pas dit que c'était lui le plus simple de la petite bande ?** Lança Ezra à son acolyte.

**\- Dans tout les cas on a les moyens pour vous faire payer vos écarts de conduite, **tenta Sam.

**\- Tu t'enfonces mec, **répliqua Pierre.** Ça se voit que tu es le petit nouveau tu impressionnes personne.**

Lorcan lâchait un rire après la remarque de Pierre, même les ''amis'' de Sam se moquèrent de lui. On ne pouvait pas mettre solidarité comme qualité. Sam contractait ses poings, il allait craquer. Ses problèmes de colère étaient toujours présent. Il s'approcha furieusement de Pierre ce qui lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

**\- Je te conseil de dégager de mon chemin espèce de troll. Sinon il se pourrait que j'envoie des amis à moi chercher ta cinglé de copine. Je me demande jusqu'à quel décibel elle peut aller en criant,** menaça Sam entre ses dents.

**\- Je ne te conseil même pas d'y penser, **cracha Macmillan.

**\- Allez vas y Sam, montre lui ce que tu sais faire, **rigola Ezra.

Sam était sur le point de sortir sa baguette quand je lui pris son poignet. Je le bloquais à l'arrière de son dos et une nouvelle fois en plaquais contre un rayon du supermarché. Ezra arrêta de rigoler et avant même qu'il ait fait un geste Lorcan et Pierre lui firent face. Chayton semblait complètement au-dessus des histoires que ses amis créaient.

Je secouais plus violemment Sam tout en tordant son poignet férocement.

**\- Tu vas fermer ta gueule maintenant, et je veux même plus te voir ok ?** Exigeais-je à son oreille.

**\- Lâche-le connard, **s'emporta Ezra.

Lorcan le bloqua brutalement, on avait l'impression que deux blocs de pierre se rencontrèrent.

**\- Javier nous avait interdit de nous montrer en spectacle, **annonça Chayton.

**\- Oh diable Javier, je vais leurs faire leur fête ! **Grogna Ezra qui bougeait dans tout les sens.

Pierre essayait de dissiper les gens qui passaient, il me semblait qu'il jetait même un sortilège de confondus. Je me concentrais plus à faire parler Sam Peters.

**\- Excuse toi,** ordonnais-je.

**\- De quoi ? Que tu sois un raté et un lâche. Que tu as laissé ta sœur devenir une sale lesbienne et sortir avec un fille de sang-de-bourg. Ou alors que ta copine porte plus tes couilles que toi ?**

De mon autre main je pris sa tête et la frappais lourdement contre l'étagère métallique. Je le retournais en vitesse pour glisser mon coude sous son cou. Il suffoquait et du sang coulait de son arcade. J'étais près à le secouer comme un prunier et de le faire me supplier d'arrêter, mais une tornade brune arriva.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! **S'emporta une voix féminine.

**\- Lâche le ! **Ordonna une autre.

Du coin de l'oeil je remarquais Nina Sanchez me parler. Sa grande sœur Valentina était entrain de s'approcher de Lorcan et Ezra.

**\- Espèce de crétin ! Lâche ce mec tout de suite, **siffla Valentina. **Tu veux que mon frère apprenne que tu as voulu jouer au dur ? Donc maintenant Ezra tu fermes ta gueule et tu prends Sam. Vous aurez tout à expliquer à Javier.**

**\- Ton frère n'a pas à être au courant, **fit Chayton derrière elle.

**\- Tu sais bien qu'il attend votre rapport, et vu l'état de cet imbécile de Sam, je pense que vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix.**

Ezra se détacha de Lorcan, il était toujours sur les nerfs, mais resta à une distance de sécurité. Sam était toujours entre mes mains.

**\- Valentina Valentina... Tu sais très bien mentir à ton frère, donc il vaudrait mieux que tu parles à notre place. Tu sais très bien que s'il apprenait qu'on a merdé avec leurs amis, alors il irait mettre des choses aux points avec certains d'entre eux, **dit malicieusement Chayton.

**\- Y a trop sous entendus dans vos phrases, **commenta Lorcan.

Valentina se retourna méchamment vers lui :

**\- On t'a pas causé toi... On verra ça à la maison.**

Chayton souriait puis parti en direction des caisses. Ezra passa à côté de moi et regarda Sam Peters de haut en bas avant de rejoindre Chayton.

**\- Excuse toi auprès de lui,** ordonna Nina Sanchez. **On a pas toute la nuit.**

**\- Fait chier... Excuse moi, **siffla Sam Peters.

Je le lâchais brusquement, et il fila comme le reste du groupe. Nina était presque joyeuse de cette altercation. Valentina était la dernière et nous jeta un regard noir à tout les trois. Cette fille était bizarre, déjà car elle aurait pu ne pas stopper cette stupide rencontre, mais aussi car elle mentait à son frère, et cachait quelque chose. Et Chayton savait quoi.

Valentina soupira en suivant les garçons et sa jeune sœur. Elle jouait un rôle. Du moins c'était ma première hypothèse.

**\- Tu vas bien Scorpius ?** Demanda Pierre.

Je me retournais pour voir les garçons.

**\- Ouais, ça va.**

**\- Ils sont trop spéciaux, **commenta Lorcan.

**\- C'est des tarés, **fit Pierre.

**\- Ils obéissent seulement à des gens plus fort qu'eux. Ils se sont réfugiés dans ce qu'ils leur paraissaient le plus adéquate pour leurs futurs, où tout serait un peu plus simple, **expliquais-je.

Pierre et Lorcan ne disaient rien, et c'était tant mieux je ne voulais pas qu'ils commentent ou qu'ils me demandent pourquoi je pensais ça, pourquoi j'étais venu à cette conclusion là. Ils acceptaient juste ma remarque et ça m'allait parfaitement.

Macmillan prit plusieurs boîtes de bluets avant de les placer dans le cadi. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et m'invitait à continuer à marcher.

**\- Vous croyez qu'il faut prévenir les autres ?** Demanda Lorcan.

**\- On verra ça plus tard,** déclara Macmillan.

**\- Pas besoin de les inquiéter pour rien. Et puis Sawyer et Louann seront capable de faire exprès de créer des confrontations.**

**\- Ouais donc on dit rien, **concluait Lorcan.

**Point de vue de Taissa Benson.**

J'étais dans mon appartement. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comment ça. C'était une ancienne caserne de pompier qui daté sûrement des années 30. J'avais le haut, seule la salle de bain avait des murs. Sinon les murs étaient explosés, on voyait les fondations à travers. Il y avait toujours le poteau de pompier pour descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Un matelas à même le sol me servait de lit. Et un vieux frigo et un évier qui fonctionnait une fois sur deux me servait de cuisine. Ma mère m'avait laissé de quoi vivre et été partie pour vivre une vie meilleure hors du bord du Mississippi.

J'étais fasse à une table ronde au milieu de la pièce. En face de moi se trouvait une multitude de photo, de dessin, plan de la ville, de liste ou généalogie. Scar et Lou avaient raison, il fallait qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure pour les Sanchez.

J'avais plusieurs clichés de leurs manoirs. Comme on disait souvent la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Et j'avais bien l'impression qu'après ce qui c'était passé hier soir nous n'avons plus beaucoup le choix. Il faudrait juste que je puisse arriver à convaincre les anglais à me suivre.

Il ne fallait pas que je sois si égoïste, ils ne méritaient pas d'entrer dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leurs. Je les avais invité et maintenant ils allaient vivre l'enfer, pourquoi j'avais était aussi conne bordel !

Des bruits de pas m'avertir que quelqu'un montait, je ne levais pas la tête car seule les amis pouvaient rentrer dans l'enceinte de mon appartement.

**\- Dis à tes amis de se calmer tout de suite ! **Hurla-t-elle.

Je montais mes yeux lentement pour voir Valentina Sanchez en face de moi. Comme d'habitude elle avait sa queue de cheval haute, sa veste en cuir rougeâtre et ses lèvres parfaitement dessiné par un rouge à lèvre. Elle avait le regard sévère et attendait une réponse de ma part.

**\- Tu pourrais peut être dire quelque chose merde ?!**

**\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu sais autant que moi c'est ton abrutis de famille qui s'attaque à tout ce qui bouge !** M'énervais-je toujours face à la table.

**\- Et bien ça m'étonnerait fort car c'est moi qui vient de séparer un de tes protégés. Il était entrain de s'en prendre à Sam Peters !**

**\- Mais arrête tes conneries, tu en as rien à foutre de Sam, c'est un blaireau. Et puis merde Valentina ! Pourquoi tu viens me saouler avec ça alors que tu sais très bien que c'est eux qui cherchent la merde. Tu sais personne ne te regarde là donc tu n'as pas à faire semblant, Javier n'est pas là donc tu as pas à jouer un rôle,** m'emportais-je.

Valentina s'énerva deux fois plus et balança des feuilles qui étaient sur la table. Je la regardais en roulant des yeux.

**\- Je joue pas un rôle putain Taissa ! C'est juste que tes amis sont dans la merde. La grande blonde d'hier a voulu jouer au plus maline et maintenant Javier n'est pas vraiment content. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne le contrarie pas,** s'exaspéra-t-elle.

**\- Excuse moi Queen ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez de sang royal ! Qu'il ne fallait certainement pas contrarié le roi Javier Sanchez,** m'énervais-je avec sarcasme.

**\- ****Ne m'appelle pas Queen ! **Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Pourtant ton frère t'appelle bien comme ça, non ?**

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Son visage était crispé, elle était en colère tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'en avais marre de me battre seule, plus on avançait et moins mes amis étaient avec moi. Ils étaient même près à partir loin de la Nouvelle Orléans, s'ils faisaient ça on pouvait dire adieu pour de bon à notre ville. Je soupirais bruyamment en baissant les yeux, je me laissais tomber sur le grand fauteuil baroque.

**\- Taissa ?** Fit Valentina d'une voix inquiète en s'avançant.

J'avais la tête dans l'une de mes mains entrain de me masser mes tempes. Valentina s'approcha de moi puis s'accroupissait.

**\- Redis moi encore pourquoi tu es avec eux ? **Chuchotais-je.

**\- Taiss...**

**\- Dis le moi.**

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- C'est ma famille.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Tu le sais bien, c'est ma famille. Javier prendrait ça pour une trahison. Il me traquerait sur toute la planète pour me retrouver. Je devrais vivre une vie de nomade. Taiss' je peux pas fuir les garçons.**

**\- Mais tu n'es même pas toi même ! Même dans votre super groupe de tarés il y a des clans. Tobias est respecté simplement car c'est un Sanchez, sinon Sam et Ezra lui auraient fait la peau car il est gay ! Tu l'as toujours pas dit à Javier d'ailleurs.**

**\- Taissa arrête.**

**\- Tu dis rester avec eux pour ta famille mais c'est en restant dans ce groupe que ta famille souffre. Javier devient de plus en plus taré. ****Nina devient une salope en manque de reconnaissance ! Et ne me dit pas non car tu le sais autant que moi. Seul Tobias se cache encore derrière l'humour, **coupais-je. **Je t'en pris Val' stop ton allégeance auprès de ta famille.**

Valentina se leva d'un coup et fit un pas en arrière.

**\- Je ne peux pas ! **Aboya-t-elle.

Je me levais aussi pour lui faire face. Valentina commençait à faire les cents pas tout en faisant des grands gestes.

**\- Je ne peux pas,** répéta-t-elle. **Plus maintenant, c'est fini Taissa. J'ai été trop stupide, j'ai accepté. Je sais que tu vas me détester mais j'ai accepté. On va finir par lui appartenir, il va nous mener à la baguette. Je t'en supplie Taiss' calme tes invités, dès qu'ils seront partie par****s**** de la Nouvelle Orléans.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!** M'inquiétais-je. **Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille ?!**

**\- Tu connais déjà les plans de Javier. Il ne veut plus de moldus, il ne se sert même plus d'eux pour avoir plus d'énergie. Il faut que tu partes avant qu'il devienne complètement barge.**

**\- Mais Val' ! Pourquoi il est devenu comme ça ? Tu le sais ? Dis moi que tu le sais,** suppliais-je.

Valentina secouait la tête pour dire non. Je soupirais, j'étais piégé. Si je laissais faire Javier on y passerait tous ou alors on serait au service de Javier. Sauf que au moins il y aurait toujours Valentina.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** Demandais-je plus doucement.

**\- Il avait trop de doute sur mes compétences, sur mon allégeance, **se justifia-t-elle.

**\- Il t'a marqué,** soufflais-je à moi même.

Valentina avait les yeux brillant, elle était au bord des larmes. J'avais la bouche ouverte, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'étais pas à sa place, je ne comprendrais sûrement pas ce qu'elle pouvait vivre et comment elle devait être en conflit intérieure.

**\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça avec les années,** chuchota-t-elle. **Tu sais bien comment il était, il était attentionné et gentil. Encore plus avec Nina. Tout le monde le déteste maintenant, enfin à part ses larbins... Ezra est tellement infecte et cruel, Sam son protégé sera pareil. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Javier n'avait pas un mauvais fond.**

**\- Je sais,** dis-je simplement.

Il y eut un silence pendant plus d'une minute où Valentina regardait le sol. Et moi je la regardais elle, elle était toujours aussi belle mais encore plus quand elle était vulnérable comme là. Je passais très prudemment une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Elle ne leva pas la tête vers moi mais acceptait le geste, je me rapprochais d'elle une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci mon autre main alla se loger sur sa taille. Je rencontrais enfin ses yeux sombre, et en une fraction de seconde je comblais l'espace qui était entre nous.

Je la prenais dans mes bras, puis laissais un baiser sur sa joue. Valentina appuya sa tête contre mon épaule et se laissa faire dans mon étreinte improvisé. Je détestais la voir comme ça, la voir triste et apeuré. Ou simplement sur le point de pleurer. C'était une image dont j'avais horreur, mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle pouvait être malheureuse.

Notre câlin dura plusieurs minutes puis Valentina se décala pour voir mon visage. Je sentais son souffle sur moi et son odeur épicé. Le bout de mon nez frôla le sien, et je commençais à fermer les yeux. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je réitérais ce geste plusieurs fois avant de sentir la langue de Valentina quémander l'accès. Ma main glissa jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque pour intensifié le baiser.

**\- Je suis désolée,** susurra-t-elle entre les baisers.

**\- Tais-toi,** ordonnais-je en continuant de l'embrasser.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- ****Allez... allez !** Soupirais-je en remuant le bras pour faire venir Krum et Alexie.

**\- Calme toi Parkinson, on est en vacances,** râla-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux en poussant Alexie dans le grenier. J'avais convaincu Scar de parler de sa petite bataille aux autres, enfin les Serpentards car les autres auraient chialé leurs mères. Je fermais la porte derrière eux, et m'installais à côté de Scarlett. Qui était d'ailleurs entrain de regarder par une petite fenêtre. Je lui fis un coup de coude pour qu'elle se réveille un peu.

**\- Bon pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?** Demanda Alice froidement.

Sawyer bailla bruyamment avant de s'allonger sur un vieux sofa. Alexie le regardait faire un peu écœuré. Je tapais des mains pour les réveiller.

**\- BON ! On va devoir se battre,** déclarais-je sérieusement.

Scarlett soupirait derrière moi, puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Elle déconne, **corrigea-t-elle.

**\- Non je suis sérieuse, on est dans la merde les gars !**

**\- Ok Parkinson tu vas te calmer trois secondes et nous expliquer le ****bordel ? **Questionna Malfoy.

Je plissais des yeux en le regardant de haut en bas, puis avançais au milieu de la pièce. Je laissais sa question en suspend pour rendre la situation un peu plus dramatique. Merlin d'ici peu j'allais tourné sur le roux avec tout ces drames.

**\- On a encore à faire à des sadiques. Des sadiques qui s'en sont prit à Scarlett, **dis-je lentement.

Scorpius chercha directement une réponse dans les yeux de sa sœur.

**\- ****Ok on se calme deux secondes, car bon on a déjà eu à faire aux plans douteux de Parkinson pendant une grande partie de l'hiver simplement car elle voulait se taper Crivey, **expliqua Krum plus ou moins calmement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'aimais pas trop comment ce crétin me faisait passer pour une faible et une crétine en manque d'amour. J'allais pour répliquer quand Alice prit la parole :

**\- Scarlett tu vas bien ? Fin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Enfin quelqu'un qui ****soulèves l****es vrais problèmes,** tranchais-je.

Krum grogna en me regardant d'un mauvais œil. Je lui fis un sourire mesquin avant de voir Scarlett s'avançait vers nous.

**\- Je sais pas si c'est le même stade que Sam Peters, car ce taré faisait du mal simplement pour en faire... Mais d'après Taissa.**

**\- Taissa ?**

Alexie venait de couper la parole à Scarlett. Scar fronçait des sourcils puis reprit une courte respiration.

**\- En résumé rapide, les Sanchez sont comme des rois qui veulent conquérir les Etats-Unis.**

**\- Rien que ça,** fit Sawyer plein de sarcasme.

**\- Un petit fils de pute qui veut ressemblait à Voldi,** accentuais-je.

Krum lâchait un rire, on se retournait vers lui pour comprendre. Il haussa les épaules.

**\- Et d'ici trois minutes tu vas me sortir que le nouvelle élu c'est la rouquine ?** Lança-t-il faussement amusé.

**\- ****Certainement pas, jamais personne penserait qu'une rousse pourrait sauver le monde, **précisais-je.

Krum souriait avant de me faire un signe de tête amusé. Alice roulait des yeux puis prit la parole :

**\- Pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?**

**\- Du calme Grindewald ! On est pas encore en guerre,** ironisais-je.

**\- Y a deux minutes tu nous as dit qu'on devrait se battre,** ajouta Alexie.

Scarlett et moi nous échangions un regard inquiet. Oui oui inquiet. Alexie et Alice étaient déjà prête à se battre ? Fin ok moi aussi, fin je pense. Mais quand même qu'elles sortent ça sereinement d'un coup. Je pense que j'étais quand même un peu déboussolé par la tournure des événements... Je vous arrête tout de suite je suis ni faible, ni une putain de chochotte !

**\- Taissa est notre ami et on devrait la soutenir non ? **Questionna Alexie.

Scorpius et Scarlett passaient leurs mains dans leurs cheveux blonds, foutu jumeau. Scor regardait ses pieds avant de chercher une quelconque réponse de les yeux de sa sœur.

**\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!** S'impatienta Sawyer.

**\- On est sortie hier soir, **commençais-je.** Au bout d'un moment, on a vu un éclaire.**

**\- Enfin, un sortilège,** coupa Scar.

**\- On s'est donc rapprochés pour voir ça plus près, et là truc de bâtard ! Y avait cette enflures de mexicain entrain de... je sais pas quoi au juste.**

**\- Absorbé l'énergie des Loup-garous, **expliqua Scarlett prudente.

Krum et Sawyer s'échangèrent un regard noir, avant de se redresser correctement. Scorpius avait les yeux fixé sur sa sœur. Alexie n'arrêtait pas de secoué la tête, en murmurant des trucs inaudible.

**\- Bref, on est intervenues, et puis je me suis fait expulsé,** dis-je.

**\- Mais ça va ?! **S'exclama Sawyer.

Je hochais la tête et Scarlett continuait :

**\- Il m'a prit en duel. Je me suis dit que ça allait être un truc... Comment dire, d'écolier quoi. Mais putain...**

**\- C'était une putain de badass ! Genre Scarlett Bitch 2.0 est revenu les gars ! **M'extasiais-je en tapotant dans les mains.

Avant même que quelqu'un est pu réagir j'étais déjà au centre de notre cercle.

**\- Je vous promet c'était... WOW ! Des trucs de bâtards partout, des éclaires, des explosions, et bim **! (je secouais les bras en l'air pour mimer)** Et ça pétait partout ! À la fin j'ai cru qu'un des deux allaient clapsé mais non ! Scar lui à foutu un putain de coup ça la assommé direct****e**** ce bâtard !**

**\- ****MAIS QUI ?** Hurla Alexie.

**\- Sanchez ! **Dis-je victorieuse.

**\- Lequel ? **Demanda Sawyer.

Scorpius s'avança vers Scar pendant que les autres me posaient des questions.

**\- Tu as rien Scar ?** Murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

**\- Le crétin là... Euh, Javier, **réfléchissais-je.

**\- Je vais lui dégommer sa tête à ce connard !** Siffla Alexie en allant vers la porte du grenier.

Krum la retenait, mais elle se débattait.

**\- Lâche moi ! **Hurla-t-elle.

**\- Lexie calme toi bordel,** essaya Borislav.

J'arquais un sourcil en regardant la scène, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore ? Ses règles ? Les Malfoys se retournèrent vers elle qui se détachait de son copain. Alice s'approcha de sa meilleure amie pour la calmer.

**\- Non ne me dites pas de me calmer ! Je vous jure je vais le tuer ! Il a voulu tuer mon frère !** S'énerva Alexie.

**\- Il est pas mort, et je pense qu'il lui apporte plus de chose vivant que mort, **dis-je froidement.

Je récoltais seulement les regards noirs de Alexie et Alice. Putain mais elles étaient vraiment pas commode ces deux là.

**\- On fait quoi alors ?** Demanda Krum après avoir calmer sa copine.

**\- On se barre, **répondit Sawyer le premier.

**\- Pardon ? **Fit Scorpius.

**\- Je suis pas si con que ça ok, si des enflures veulent prendre le pouvoir ok, mais je me foutrais pas sur leur chemin pour le fun. Pensez un peu aux autres,** (il se tournait vers moi) **pense à Crivey. Si lui arrivait quelque chose, ou bien Alexander, ou bien même Rose. On ferait quoi ?**

Merde.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes pieds. Bordel j'avais pas pensé à ça. Charlie. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait ma... Arg ! J'arrivais même pas à finir cette phrase. Merlin ! Je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. C'était elle qui détenait mon cœur. Et c'était d'elle dont j'étais amoureuse... Je m'en foutais d'être pathétique, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à autre chose que la sécurité de Charlie ou bien même celle de Rose. Cette naine allait me rendre dingue aussi, depuis quand j'étais attaché à autant de monde à la fois.

**\- ****On peut pas laisser Taissa dans la merde,** souffla Scarlett derrière moi.

**\- Pardon ?! Si carrément ! On s'en fout non ?** Fit Krum déboussolé.

Je soupirais. Mais merde à la fin pourquoi diable on était obligé de se foutre dans des merdes pas possible. Et puis paye les dilemmes de taré. Mourir ou mourir tel est la question. MERDE A LA FIN !

**\- ****On peut pas se barrer comme ça,** soupirais-je. **Je vous jure hier quand Taissa nous en a parler tu avais l'impression qu'elle savait que tout allait s'effondrait, que son monde allait mourir et elle pouvait rien y faire. Est-ce que je suis si égoïste que ça pour me barrer sans même prendre le temps de la comprendre ou bien de l'épauler ?... Carrément oui, mais je le ferais pas. Merde vous me saoulez tous à me regarder comme ça. Vous savez tous que je suis devenue quelqu'un de beaucoup trop bien pour vous... On peut pas partir comme ça. On les évite ok ? On évite Salem. Car sérieux même si ça me fait putainement mal de l'avouer je tiens à vous là ! Et je veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose.**

Scorpius avait un regard insistant envers moi. Il ne devait pas être vraiment d'accord, Krum grognait quelque chose du genre ''de toute façon c'est toujours pareil''. Et Sawyer me regardait en silence en secouant la tête. Je haussais des épaules dans sa direction en murmurant :

**\- Désolée.**

**\- S'il y a un problème on se barre,** ordonna Sawyer.

**\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose ? **Fit Scorpius.

Alice se retourna directement vers lui inquiète.

**\- Avec Macmillan et Scramender on s'est fait suivre dans un supermarché, **déclara-t-il alors que tout le monde le regardait avec des gros yeux. **Sam Peters était dans le lot, c'est partie en live. Je vous jure on est à deux doigts de créer une guerre.**

**\- Très bien, s'il faut se battre j'en suis,** lança Alexie.

**\- Ça peut ****être un plus gros conflit qu'on peut penser,** rajouta Scorpius froidement.

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde réfléchissaient, puis Krum leva la tête vers nous :

\- On fait quoi des autres ? Potter &amp; Co' je veux dire.

**\- Macmillan et Scramender ****ne**** sont pas stupide et vont sûrement en parler avec les autres, **fit Malfoy.

**\- Perso j'ai rien dit à Charlie.**

**\- Ni moi à Rose,** précisa Scar.

Finalement Alexie alla rejoindre Sawyer sur le vieux sofa. Elle soupira en regardant ses pieds. Alice s'installa près de la fenêtre où Scarlett regardait au début de notre discussion.

**\- Comment ils en sont arrivés là, Salem ****je veux dire**** ?** Demanda Alice pensive.

**\- Malédiction, **répondit simplement Scar.

**\- Et apparemment un jour ****Javier a prit le pouvoir car il voulait redevenir un genre de Seigneur des Ténèbres, **expliquais-je. **Il a un peu les mêmes idées de cons. Il recrute bien car il arrive à donner de l'argent, du pouvoir et je ne sais quoi d'autre à ses sous-fifres.**

**\- Doit y avoir un élément déclencheur,** murmura Alexie à elle même.

**\- Pas forcément ça peut être un simple blaireau en manque de reconnaissance,** dis-je.

**\- Tout les gens de Salem sont comme ça ? **Demanda Sawyer dans ses pensés.

**\- Apparemment y a des gens neutres, **lança Scorpius avec sarcasme.

Il faisait sûrement référence à la fille du lac, une certaine Elena. Sawyer roula des yeux à sa remarque.

**\- ****Attends attends, récapitulons... On les évite ou on aide Taissa et toute leur clique ?** Demanda Krum.

**\- On avisera,** fit Scarlett.

**\- C'est un super plan dis donc,** râla-t-il.

**\- On va pas se battre dans le vide non plus,** répliqua ma meilleure amie.**Et puis faut évaluer si tout le monde est dans le coup ou pas, si y a des gens qui sont juste impliqués sans vraiment le vouloir.**

**\- Oh non Scarlett, tu vas pas commencer avec ta pitié. On s'en branle des autres, c'est tout, **dis-je sèchement. **Et puis qu'est que ça peut nous foutre ? Dans l'optique où on arrive à avoir un confrontation avec Senior Juan Javier de pacotille, on élime tout ce qu'il y a entre lui et nous, tout ceux qui sont sur notre chemin. Et hop ! Tout revient dans l'ordre. D'ailleurs je dois signaler qu'on aurait du choisir ma destination qui était Hawaï ça aurait été moins casse couille que la Nouvelle Orléans avec ces blaireaux sadi.**

La porte s'ouvrait, je me tue instantanément, tout le monde était figer entrain de regarder l'entrée de la pièce. Plus suspect tu meurs.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? **Demanda Weasley au côté de Potter.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

J'étais enfin sortie de la maison. Il me fallait un verre, après que Rose et Potter nous ont interrompu on s'était tous plus ou moins dispersé. Forcément elles n'avaient pas été assez crédule pour croire qu'on était dans le grenier par simple plaisir. Alors Parkinson comme à son habitude à chercher la merde auprès de Potter. J'étais sur qu'elle aimait trop ça, ça se voyait. Et puis quand Rose s'y mettait c'était vraiment trop excitant pour Lou.

Je marchais dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans, depuis qu'on était arrivé j'avais repéré les lieux. J'avais décidé de m'arrêter dans un bar, c'était toujours le même. J'entrais dedans, le barman me fit un signe de tête et je m'asseyais au bar. Il sortit un verre rapidement accompagné de glaçon. L'homme prit derrière lui dans l'étagère en verre une bouteille et avec la dosette me servit un double whisky. D'un coin de l'oeil je vis ma boisson arriver à moi en glissant le long du bar. Je le rattrapais et lui fis un signe de tête pour le remercier.

Machinalement je sortais mon portable de ma poche et le posais sur le comptoir. J'étais hypnotisé par la couleur ambré de mon whisky, par la conjoncture que prenait le liquide quand je remuais mon verre. J'aimais cette sensation dans la bouche, ce goût. Un goût fort et relevé, parfois même adoucis par les glaçons. J'aimais sentir mes pupilles gustative se mettre en alerte, ou ma trachée se réchauffer pour au final avoir mes paupières qui se fermaient au contacte de ce fabuleux arôme.

Je posais délicatement mon verre près de mon portable. Est-ce que j'allais devenir comme lui ? Comme Arthur. Je savais bien que Scarlett était inquiète, inquiète pour moi mais aussi pour Lou. D'ailleurs quel comble, elle s'était fait viré de chez elle cette année, et vivait beaucoup mieux la chose que ses deux meilleurs amis qui vivaient avec ça depuis leurs naissances. C'était injuste pour elle, Scar n'avait pas à mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour me sauver. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien a sauver ?

Ma langue humidifia mes lèvres et je retrouvais ce goût d'alcool. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire au juste ? Belfast. Pourquoi diable ils m'avaient accepté ? Un rire s'échappa de moi. Évidement, j'avais été reçu car je portais le blason familiale des Adams. Je détestais porter mon nom autant que mon père pouvait détester que je le porte, ou bien que je sois né. Pourquoi la vie était fait ainsi, pourquoi ma mère avait été sacrifié par ma faute ? Une femme exceptionnelle, attentionné, ravissante qui plus est. Cette femme avait fait place à moi. Moi un simple raté qui à coup sur allait finir pire qu'Arthur. Non seulement j'avais tué ma mère, mais j'avais changé Arthur. J'avais fait souffrir les parents de ma mère. Tout ce que je touchais se finissait en malheur.

Je repris une gorgée, et soupirais. Ma doigts passèrent sur la boule de mon poignet, et massaient délicatement la petite cicatrices qui était là. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de chasser mes pensées, puis passais mes mains sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux trop longtemps, si je le faisais alors mes pensées se transformaient en souvenirs beaucoup trop réaliste.

**\- Un autre ?** Demanda le barman en face de moi.

**\- Oui, **dis-je dans un souffle.

Sans cérémonie il me resservit un verre. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, que j'arrête de réfléchir à tout ça. Plus je réfléchissais plus je m'enfonçais. Plus j'étais pathétique. J'étais lâche et je faisais tellement pitié. Je secouais la tête en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais deux garçons au bout du comptoir entrain de me parler. C'était la première fois que je les voyais ici. Je soupirais, évidement... ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils étaient apparenté aux Sanchez. Un des deux était Ezra et l'autre avait des cheveux un peu verdâtre. C'était étrange mais j'avais vu pire.

Salem. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire avec eux ? Alice et Alexie étaient prête à se défendre. J'étais souvent sans pitié si on venait me chercher, mais rentrer en guerre, dans un conflit qui n'est pas le notre. C'était absurde. Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'on devait attendre que ça se passe ? Attendre qu'ils s'en prennent à l'un de nous ? Enfin, c'était plus ou moins fait avec Londubat.

Merlin ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça, qui de censé pouvait laisser une telle merde arriver ? Je lâchais un petit rire jaune. Les gens de la Nouvelle-Orléans laissaient un peu trop couler selon moi. Ils étaient entrain de se faire dépouiller, se faire tuer ou torturer et aucun d'entre eux ne réagissait ! Où était la rébellion ? Comment ça se faisait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas créé un Ordre ou une Armée ?

J'avais jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie. Tout ce que je faisais se transformait en merde pas possible. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne faisait que une semaine et quelques jours qu'on était là et les problèmes arrivaient déjà sur nous. On était déjà dans le centre des emmerdes et on ne réagissait pas.

Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant mon verre. Sinon... Sinon Taissa nous avait invité exprès... Attend. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'aurait pas risqué nos vies pour faire ça. Mais pourtant cette idée n'arrêter de me faire échos. Ça paraissait logique, elle nous avait vu à Poudlard, elle nous avait vu attaquer sans pitié ses camarades, se défendre contre des monstres de la forêt. Taissa nous avait même vu nous unir avant même qu'on décide d'être plus ou moins amis.

Taissa nous avait invité pour qu'on l'aide ?

Je n'arrivais pas à avoir la réponse à cette question.

Ne pas l'aider aurait été cruel. J'avais étudier les guerres contre Lord Voldemort, et si personne n'avait réagis on serait toujours sous ses ordres entrain de souffrir. Alors non, je n'étais pas insensible, et j'étais même révolté de voir que quelque chose comme ça puisse se passer dans nos société actuelle. Je finissais mon verre cul sec puis me levais du tabouret. Les deux mecs au bout du bar me regarder payer. Je leurs fis un signe de tête. Ils se crispèrent automatiquement puis me fusillaient du regard.

Je sortais de l'établissement. Il fallait que je trouve Taissa pour qu'elle m'explique la situation, il fallait que je la secoue un peu. Je marchais dans les rues du Carré Français et essayais d'écrire un sms à Taissa.

En tournant dans une nouvelle rue, je percutais quelqu'un ce qui fit tomber mon portable et les affaires de la personne.

**\- Putain,** râlais-je en m'accroupissant pour prendre mon portable.

**\- Tu peux pas faire attention,** siffla la voix.

Je levais la tête pour voir avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de Elena. J'arquais un sourcil en souriant. Elle remettait ses affaires rapidement dans son sac, je pris mon temps mais finalement l'aider à ramasser des papiers et échantillons de je ne sais quoi. Elle se remettait debout, puis me regardait avec un regard dur.

**\- Tiens,** rigolais-je en lui tendant ses affaires.

Elena me regardait de haut en bas avant de me prendre des mains ce que je tenais.

**\- Je te pensais pas étourdis au point de me rentrer dedans, **lançais-je.** Ou alors tu as fait ça simplement dans le but que je te remarque.**

Elle roula des yeux en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

**\- Bien sûre j'ai que ça à faire. Et je te préviens que c'est toi qui te tiens encore en travers de mon chemin.**

Je fis un pas sur le côté pour lui dégager le passage, et accompagnais mon geste par un mouvement de bras pour lui faire voir le passage. Elle fit un bruit d'agacement avant d'ajuster son sac à main et de partir.

Ok ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur... Elle était tellement... Exaspérante et en même temps envoûtante. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle en avait rien à foutre de moi. Merlin ! Je fis demi-tour et traversais en vitesse la rue pour la rejoindre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Je veux juste protéger la population de ton étourderie. Si tu percutes une autre personne, je ne suis pas sûre quelle réagira aussi bien que moi,** dis-je en regardant sa réaction.

Un léger rictus était apparu sur son visage. C'est bon ça Sawyer.

**\- Super mais je suis bientôt arriver, donc tu peux aller sauvé quelqu'un d'autre, ou encore mieux va voir tes amis vamproie,** tacla-t-elle.

**\- ****Si je saute dans lac aurais-je la chance que tu viennes m'aider une seconde fois ? **Défiais-je en évitant un passant.

Cette fois-ci Elena n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire. Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux pour le stopper. Elle ne répondait pas et cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Je la regardais faire en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Bon tu te pousses je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi,** trancha-t-elle.

Je rigolais et encore une fois fis un pas sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Elle ne me regardait même pas et s'approchait de porte. Je la regardais faire. Est-ce que j'avais précisais qu'elle était sublime ? Elena était rayonnante, elle avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui pétillaient constamment. Elle avait la classe, puis ses jambes étaient fine. Cette fille était svelte, c'était un canon.

Elle ouvrait la porte, puis s'engouffrait dans sa maison. Je la suivais du regard. Attend, pourquoi elle avait laisser sa porte ouverte ? Je fronçais des sourcils. C'était une invitation ? Quoique c'était je la suivais.

A peine arrivait, je me trouvais quasiment en face d'un escalier, à ma gauche se trouvait une porte ouverte avec un bureau et une bibliothèque. À ma droite, un mur avec des photos de famille, je n'aimais pas regarder les photos de famille. Je trouvais que c'était très personnel, trop personnel. Je voyais Elena au bout du couloir dans une pièce, je la rejoignais après avoir fermé la porte, et me retrouvais dans la cuisine, non loin de là il y avait la salle a manger qui était en désordre et le salon.

Elena ne me prêta pas attention et se servait un café. Elle partit dans le salon et ramenait une bouteille de bourbon. Avec un nouveau verre, elle me servit de cet alcool. J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant.

**\- Tiens, **fit-elle.

Je la regardais avec incompréhension.

**\- Je n'ai pas de whisky ici, mais du bourbon c'est quasiment pareil...**

**\- Pas vraiment,** coupais-je.

Elena plissa des yeux en nuant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**\- Connaisseur ?**

**\- On peut dire ça, **décrétais-je.

**\- Bref, vu l'odeur que tu dégages j'imagine que tu en veux,** dit-elle impassible.

Je levais lentement mes yeux au ciel puis contractais ma mâchoire.

**\- Non merci, **dis-je froidement.

**\- Ok. Thé ou café ?**

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux. Il y avait dix minutes elle était moitié entrain de me foutre dehors, y a une minute elle me traitait comme un alcoolique et maintenant elle me proposait à boire. Cette fille était surprenante. Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle me servit un café et me tendit le mug.

**\- Je te jugerais pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, **déclara-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

**\- Ok.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- C'est toi qui a laissé ta porte ouverte.**

**\- Ok, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là devant moi ?**

Je souriais avec un sourire beaucoup trop arrogant et charmeur, je fis le contour de l'îlot qui nous séparer et me retrouvais en face d'elle.

**\- Quoi tu veux qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure ?** Défiais-je.

Elena souriait à moitié avant de poser une main sur mon torse pour me repousser.

**\- Oh non, loin ****moi**** cette idée ! **Déclara-t-elle.

Outch, ça faisait mal. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant me repousser. J'adorais quand une fille n'était pas accessible. Je pris une gorgée de mon café en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle râla devant mon attitude avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Je rigolais.

**\- Ça se passe bien avec Taissa ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

Taissa ! Merde ! Je voulais la trouver pour lui parler. J'avais vraiment pas beaucoup de concentration quand il s'agissait d'une belle fille. En parlant d'Elena, elle aussi elle devait bouger son cul. Qui d'ailleurs était vraiment bien foutue... Bref !

**\- De quel côté es-tu ?** Lançais-je.

Elena fronça des sourcils en me regardant.

**\- En quoi ça te concerne ? **Fit-elle.

**\- Je pense que ça me concerne quand les gens de cette putain de ville commence à me surveiller, ou à attaquer mes amis.**

**\- C'était évident, **murmura-t-elle à elle-même. **Qui est sur toi ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Qui te suivait ?**

**\- Je sais pas un cas sos avec les cheveux vert, et un certain Ezra.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Quoi ok ?! **M'emportais-je.

**\- Rien, je demandais c'est tout.**

Je soupirais agacé.

**\- Ok. Tu es dans quel camp ?**

**\- Roh merde Sawyer, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?**

**\- J'en étais sûre, tu es soi-disant neutre. On peut pas être neutre dans une guerre.**

Elle lâcha un rire faux et froid.

**\- Une guerre, mon dieu. Mais pour qui tu te prends pour déclara ça alors que tu es là depuis quoi ? Une semaine ?** Siffla-t-elle.

Je la regardais froidement.

**\- Je suis peut être là depuis que une semaine mais je sais ce que c'est d'être oppressé au point de ne plus vouloir se battre mais malheureusement c'est pas la solution. Taissa ne lâche rien. Rejoins son groupe aussi médiocre qu'il peut être. Ensemble vous serez plus fort.**

**\- Ou plus visible pour des représailles,** coupa-t-elle.

J'ouvrais la bouche puis la refermais. Elena descendait du plan de travail pour me faire face.

**\- Javier est puissant maintenant, depuis quelques années il se permet d'extraire de la magie de toute sorte de chose, des sorciers, des livres ou bien même des objets. Il collectionne tout et n'importe quoi. Tu crois que ses sous-fifres sont des nazes sans pouvoirs ou complètement débile. Javier n'est pas assez con pour faire ça. Ils sont tous puissant, ils ne montrent seulement pas toute leurs capacités... Si tu es assez doué pour t'atteler à eux, vas y ! Bonne chance. Mais je ne suis pas assez conne pour me frotter à eux.**

**\- ****Pourquoi rester là alors ?** Demandais-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

**\- Je suis chez moi ! Pourquoi je devrais me barrer ?! Je suis sur la terre de mes ancêtres !**

**\- Mais alors défend tes droits, ta terre comme tu dis, **tentais-je.

**\- C'est pas si simple que ça.**

**\- Pourquoi ?! Car tu pourrais gagner et être libre de faire ce que tu veux ?** M'emportais-je.

Elena lâcha un rire nerveux, j'étais sûre qu'elle avait envie de me frapper à l'heure qu'il est.

**\- Et si je perd ? Si je meurs.**

**\- On est là pour gagner,** retentais-je.

**\- Qui ? Toi et tes amis assez futer pour sauter dans un lac plein de vamproie ? J'ai pas trop confiance tu m'excuseras hein.**

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Au moins nous on essayera, **sifflais-je froidement.

**\- Tu as rien qui te retient,** lâcha-t-elle. J**e dois m'occuper de ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendra si je meurs ? Si je fais de la merde et que Javier s'en prend à elle ?**

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand. Je n'avais pas envisagé ça.

**\- Mes parents sont mort, qui s'occupera d'elle ?** Répéta-t-elle.

**\- Désolé.**

**\- Ouais c'est ce qu'il me semblait.**

Elena contourna l'îlot de la cuisine, je la suivais du regard. Elle ouvrait une porte sous l'escalier de l'entrée. Elle se retourna avec un petit air supérieure.

**\- Bon tu viens ?**

**\- Euh, ouais, **dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Je la suivais et descendais dans une sorte de sous-sol. C'était simplement une pièce avec un sol en terre battue. Tout autour il y avait des étagères avec des grimoires ou des bocaux. Plein de flacons ou d'ingrédient. Au milieu il y avait une grande table en bois avec toujours pleins d'ingrédients ou je ne savais quoi.

Elena chercha quelque chose dans une étagère puis revenait vers moi.

**\- Tiens,** fit-elle en me tendant un petit coffret en bois.

**\- C'est quoi ?**

**\- Des potions, elles soignent toute sorte de chose elles sont puissante. Alors si ce que tu dis est vrai. Que vous allez sûrement vous battre contre eux alors je te conseil d'avoir ça sur toi. Ça pourrait te sauver la vie à toi ou tes amis,** expliqua-t-elle.

**\- Tu es quoi au juste ? **Rigolais-je.

Elena souriait en me regardant dans les yeux.

**\- Simplement quelqu'un de très doué en potion et botanique.**

Je la regardais, je ne remarquais que maintenant que j'avais toujours les mains sur la petite boîte tout comme elle. Je regardais nos mains, puis souriais en remontant vers ses yeux. Instinctivement, je m'humidifiais les lèvres. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux chocolats.

**\- Voilà, **chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Aide nous.**

**\- Je peux pas.**

**\- Javier n'est pas obligé de le savoir,** essayais-je.

**\- Les Sanchez savent toujours tout.**

Je soupirais légèrement. Elle était tellement têtue. Elena se décala finalement de moi, je fis de même et hocha la tête.

**\- Merci pour ça,** dis-je en remuant la boîte.

**\- Ça reste entre nous.**

**\- Ce pourrait-il qu'on est une relation privilégié et pleine de secret ? **Jouais-je en remuant mes sourcils.

**\- Mon dieu, ne me dit pas que rien que ça t'excite, **se moqua-t-elle. **Tu es tellement pré-pubère.**

**\- ****Si tu savais ce qui peux m'exciter,** défiais-je.

**\- Je veux certainement pas savoir. Limite tu dois être zoophile vu le temps que tu as prit à sortir de l'eau avec les vamproie.**

**\- Merlin ! Je vais me coltiner cette histoire pendant 20ans ou quoi avec toi ?**

**\- Peut être, **rigola-t-elle. **Non pas que ta présence me gène mais j'ai des choses à faire.**

**\- Donc ma présence te gène pas ?** Draguais-je.

**\- Dégage !** Siffla-t-elle en me poussant vers l'escalier.

**\- Je suis sûre qu'on sera amener à nous revoir, **déclarais-je.

**\- Malheureusement, **marmonna-t-elle en m'accompagnant vers la sortie de sa maison.

Je me retournais vers elle une fois au pas de la porte.

**\- Elena, pense à ce que je t'ai dis. Aide nous,** insistais-je.

Elle ne répondit rien à part un simplement rictus avant de commencer à fermer sa porte.

**\- Au revoir Sawyer.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Ça faisait quelques minutes que Lily et moi étions sur le toit de la maison. Le soleil rayonnait et Lily avait décrété qu'on devait bronzer. On s'était toute les deux mises en maillot de bain avant de se lover sur des transats. Le ciel était toujours bleu. Lily était avec son portable alors que je lisais un livre, pour une fois c'était simplement un roman. Les vacances me permettaient de me reposer et me relaxer enfin c'est que j'espérais.

Je ne savais pas ce que manigancer les Serpentards mais ça sentait rien de bon. J'étais en vacances, j'étais là pour me détendre mais non... On devait se préoccuper des gens un peu spéciale de Salem et aussi des Serpentards qui allaient dans peu de temps péter un câble. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Scar, quoiqu'elle était vraiment discrète depuis ce matin.

**\- Casey et Al' vont emménager ensemble, **me lança Lily ce qui me fit sortir de mes penser.

Je tournais ma tête vers elle.

**\- Vraiment ? Enfin ça sera sûrement mieux pour eux vu ses frères.**

**\- Al' me l'a dit hier par sms. Je sais pas comment les parents vont réagir,** fit-elle.

**\- Harry et Ginny ne vont pas mal réagir si ? **Dis-je prudente.

**\- Non je pense pas, mais je suis sûre que ça va leurs faire quelque chose que tout leurs enfants partent de la maison. Je veux dire, je vais partir dans moins de deux mois, Al' va emménager avec Casey, et James faisait que des allers et retours alors maintenant qu'il est avec Sam je suis pas sûre qu'il reviendra souvent.**

**\- Holala,** me moquais-je. **Je sens que ma mère ou Ginny v****ont**** nous inviter tout les week-ends. J'ai peur pour l'an prochain, quand Hugo partira de la maison je sens que ma mère va s'effondrer.**

**\- Tu auras peut être adopté avec Malfoy,** rigola Lily**. Hermi sera déjà grand-mère. Mami Hermi ça le fait ?**

Je tapais le bras de Lily pour sa débilité. Elle rigolait deux fois plus.

**\- Arrête tu es dingue ou quoi, je vais pas avoir des enfants à mon âges.**

**\- Non d'abord ta carrière,** fit Lily avec un clin d'oeil.

Je lui tapais le haut du crâne encore une fois.

**\- Tais toi,** m'amusais-je.

Lily retourna à son portable pour sûrement surfer sur Pinhex. Je rouvrais mon livre pour me mettre à ma lecture. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'étais toujours entrain de penser aux Serpentards et leurs cachotteries.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à ton avis les Serpentards ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je sais pas, fin franchement si c'est pour leurs demander et recevoir des piques et des insultes de Parkinson pendant 10 minutes, non merci.**

Je roulais des yeux, c'était vrai que Lou était chiante. Beaucoup trop souvent d'ailleurs.

**\- ****Ils nous cachent quelque chose par contre c'est sûre,** rajouta ma cousine.

Mes mains étaient jointent et je commençais à jouer nerveusement avec celle-ci. Scarlett me cachait quelque chose, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Elle me mentait, et je détestais ça au plus au point.

**\- ****Arrête de te tracasser, **souffla Lily sans me regarder.

Je tournais ma tête une seconde fois vers elle.

**\- Et toi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Tu te tracasses pour Alex ?**

Lily verrouilla son portable puis soupira. Je la voyais réfléchir quelques instants avant de se retourner complètement vers moi. Je fis de même et on se retrouvait face à face.

**\- C'est un Loup-garou.**

**\- Je sais ça Lily.**

**\- Je suis une humaine, et je comprend pas ce qu'il vit. Et j'ai envie de me tuer car je n'arrive pas à comprendre son malheur. Car oui Rose, Alex est malheureux.**

**\- Il s'éloigne,** murmurais-je.

**\- Oui, et pas que de moi. Mais aussi de Pierre et Lorcan.**

**\- J'ai vu. Tu as pensé à être un animingus ?**

**\- Oui. Et si je me retrouve en renard comme Alexie ou un lapin comme mon patronus ? Je me ferais boucher par mon copain directement.**

J'abordais une mine dubitatif. Elle avait raison c'était risqué.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **Demandais-je.

**\- J'en sais rien. Je veux faire quelque chose, car je refuse de le voir s'éloigner de nous, ou alors qu'il croit qu'il ne mérite pas d'être autour de nous ou encore pire qu'il me rend malheureuse. Car c'est ce qu'il croit j'en suis sûre.**

**\- Pourquoi à Poudlard il gérait mieux ?** Questionnais-je prudente.

La porte qui menait au toit s'ouvrit. On se retournait toute les deux pour voir Alice arrivait en maillot de bain elle aussi.

**\- Je dérange ? **Fit-elle.

Je zyeutais Lily avant de répondre.

**\- Non non t'inquiète pas,** souriais-je.

Alice était vraiment ravissante. Je n'étais pas attiré par les filles en général, j'aimais seulement Scarlett mais Alice était vraiment très belle. Lentement elle nous rejoignait et prit le transat à ma droite.

**\- Vous pouvez continuer à parler hein, je ne vais pas vous mordre,** précisa Alice.

**\- Oui oui, on sait, **souriais-je.** Donc Lily, à Poudlard ça allait pour lui ?**

Ma cousine regardait derrière moi Alice, elle retrouva mon regard après quelques secondes avant de répondre :

**\- Oui, ça allait. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui. L'enceinte lui permettait de ne pas attaquer n'importe qui.**

**\- Il le vivait comment ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Mieux, **soupira Lily.

**\- C'est pas sûre, **fit Alice derrière moi.

Lily me regardait perdu avant de s'asseoir sur le transat pour voir l'ex-serpentarde.

**\- Pardon ? **Dit Lily un peu froidement.

**\- Lexie me parlait souvent de son frère quand on était à Poudlard, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le vivait si bien que ça même à Poudlard. Il ne t'en a jamais vraiment parler j'imagine, il était pareil avec Lexie. Vous voulez mon avis ?**

**\- Non pas vraiment, **marmonna Lily.

**\- Oui s'il te plaît,** demandais-je gentiment en ignorant le comportement bougon de ma cousine.

**\- Il n'en parle pas car il a honte de lui, car les loup-garous ont toujours faim quand ils se transforment, et donc s'il t'en parlait il devrait te dire ce qui lui arrive durant ses transformations. Te dire qu'il souffre mais aussi qu'il aime ressentir le sang dans sa bouche. Je pense que s'il s'éloigne encore plus de vous en ce moment c'est aussi car ici il y a Vicki.**

**\- Vicki ?** Dis-je peiné. **Pourquoi ?**

**\- C'est elle qui l'a transformé, et puis c'est un loup-garou. Ils se comprennent, ils ont les mêmes instincts, il doit se sentir beaucoup plus lui même avec elle. Alexander ne doit pas se sentir comme une tâche à ses côtés.**

Lily semblait dans ses pensées, je passais une main sur son bras pour la ramener dans notre monde.

**\- Je suis désolée Potter,** fit Alice véritablement touché.

**\- Pas grave, **murmura ma cousine.

**\- Peut être que tu devrais simplement lui en parler,** conseillais-je.

**\- Je suis de l'avis de Rose. Et puis... Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'une fille tourne autour de mon mec.**

**\- Vicki ?!** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Avant d'être un Loup-garou, c'est quand même une fille hein. Je dis juste ça comme ça,** clarifia Alice.

Lily fronçait des sourcils en hochant la tête.

**\- Merci Grindewald,** fit Lily en se remettant sur le transat.

Je voulais me réinstaller pour continuer ma lecture mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je sache ce que mes amis et ma copine trafiquaient. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers Alice en posant mon bouquin. Même à travers ses lunettes de soleil je la vis arquer un sourcil en ma direction.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le grenier tout à l'heure ?**

Une longue minute passait où je regardais attentivement les expressions de Alice. Mais cette fille était tellement froide qu'elle semblait impénétrable. Derrière moi je pouvais sentir Lily être en attente.

**\- Alice, **retentais-je.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir Rose ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Car je m'inquiète pour vous.**

**\- C'est justement pour ça qu'on ne vous en a pas parlé,** se justifia Alice.

J'ouvrais la bouche légèrement pour la refermer. Je jouais avec mes lèvres en regardant finalement mes pieds.

**\- Merlin ! Je comprend pourquoi Scar ne te refuse rien, **soupira-t-elle**. Tu peux arrêter ta petit moue là ?**

Mon visage remontait lentement vers l'ex-serpentarde. Elle roulait des yeux en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Je me mordillais les lèvres en la regardant. Alice prit un magasine people à proximité et me fit une petite tape sur le bras avec.

**\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça Rose. Je me sens encore plus manipuler que quand Alexie me fait du chantage,** fit-elle faussement agacé.

Je souriais pendant qu'elle soupirait.

**\- Ok très bien, mais tu paniques pas ok ?**

Je hochais la tête à toute vitesse. Lily derrière moi ne disait rien mais j'étais sûre qu'elle était tout ouïe. Ma cousine était bien trop curieuse.

**\- Dis moi,** dis-je gentiment.

**\- Hier soir, Louann et Scar sont sorti pour faire je ne sais quoi, mais elles sont tombé sur...**

Elle marqua une pause en regardant derrière mon épaule, sûrement pour regarder Lily. Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça.

**\- … Enfin, elles... elles sont tombé sur le mec Sanchez là. Javier.**

**\- Javier ? **Coupais-je choqué.

Lily s'était remise droite pour écouter plus attentivement Alice.

**\- Oui Javier, **fit Alice.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bas ? C'était ou ? Pourquoi ? Elles vont bien ?**

Alice fronçait méchamment les sourcils.

**\- Weasley, tu veux que je te raconte ou pas ?!** Siffla-t-elle.

**\- Euh oui... Pardon,** chuchotais-je.

**\- Javier était là pour... Enfin bref il était là. Et Scar et Lou se sont attaquées à ce mec.**

**\- Quoi ?! **Soufflais-je abasourdie.

Alice me regardait avec insistance, avant de reprendre :

**\- Lou est pas resté longtemps dans le combat apparemment, mais Scar elle... Enfin elle a gagné le duel. C'était époustouflant d'après Parkinson.**

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux en la regardant. Lily avait passé une main dans mon dos.

**\- Y a Taissa qui est intervenue pour séparer les San.**

**\- Elle s'est battue !** M'emportais-je. **Pourquoi ?!**

**\- Euh,** fit Alice déboussolé.

**\- Laisse tomber, **m'énervais-je en me levant.

**\- Rose attends ! **M'interpella Lily alors que j'allais vers la porte du toit.

**\- Weasley ! Elle va bien hein arrête de paniquer,** essaya Alice.

Je ne me retournais pas et me dirigeais à l'intérieur de la maison. J'en revenais pas, déjà le fait que Scar se bat sans raison était inconcevable pour moi. Mais qu'en plus qu'elle me ment délibérément ce matin même c'était inimaginable. Comment on pouvait faire confiance en quelqu'un qui ne vous dit rien ? Ou encore pire vous raconte des mensonges ?

Je longeais les couloirs de la maison pour chercher ma copine. En plus d'être légèrement énervé, j'étais surtout extrêmement inquiète ! Bon sang ! Taissa et les autres n'arrêtaient pas de nous mettre en garde contre Salem et la famille Sanchez, et Scar ne trouvait rien de mieux que s'attaquer à eux. Parfois je me demandais si elle réfléchissait avant d'agir.

J'arrivais finalement dans notre chambre. Scar et Louann étaient sur le lit, évidement j'avais droit au regard moitié méchant moitié lubrique de Louann. Je n'y faisais pas attention et me positionnais au bout du lit debout.

**\- Scar je peux te parler ?**

Lou rigolait en s'asseyant convenablement.

**\- Je te ferais remarqué qu'elle est avec moi là, **signala Louann.

**\- Super Louann, alors vas t'en que je puisse lui parler,** dis-je.

Scarlett fronçait des sourcils en essayant de capter mon regard.

**\- Houlà ! Rosie sort les griffes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu viens de capté que tu pouvais plus coucher avec Malfoy car tu as tes règles ?**

**\- Louann arrête avec tes réflexions, **soupirais-je.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ?** Demanda précautionneusement Scar.

**\- Hey mais tu es vraiment pas drôle le Hobbit là. Putain je m'attendais à mieux. Je dois vraiment avoir un coup de moue alors. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Si c'est un plan à trois, demande d'abord la permission à Crivey.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en secouant la tête.

**\- Non mais tu dis n'importe quoi tu es au courant ? **Dis-je peiné.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rosie chérie ?** Demanda Louann en se mettant sur les genoux.

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil alors qu'elle s'humidifia les lèvres tout en me caressant le bras avec un de ses doigts. Scarlett souriait derrière en voyant sa meilleure amie essayait de me faire des avances.

**\- Tu sais que je suis impassible à toi ?** Demandais-je en croisant des bras.

**\- À d'autre ! Je suis super canon, et puis je sais que tu me trouves à ton goût Rosie.**

**\- J'ai dis une seulement fois que je te trouvais belle ! **Me justifiais-je.

**\- Tu as dis magnifique, **corrigea-t-elle.

**\- Rah ! Tu me saoules !**

**\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Rose ? **Retenta Scarlett en se mettant debout.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, Louann rigolait.

**\- Laisse tomber apparemment tu es occupé. On se parle plus tard,** sifflais-je en partant vers la porte.

**\- Tu es névrosé Weasley ! **Défia Lou.

**\- ****Attends Rose !** Me rattrapa Scar.

Je fis un pas en arrière et secoua la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui parler comme ça, surtout pas devant Louann. Car si malheureusement notre conversation finissait en dispute je n'avais pas envie de voir Louann s'y mêler. Ça aurait été un carnage.

**\- On parlera ce soir,** fis-je en allant dans le couloir.

**\- Rose ça va ?** S'inquiéta ma copine.

**\- Oui, c'est bon retourne voir Parkinson.**

Scarlett fronçait des sourcils. J'avais l'impression qu'elle remettait son visage de glace quand je lui parlais comme ça. Je fis un léger rictus avant de partir vers le salon.

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

J'étais toujours allongé sur le transat, ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Rose était partie. Rapidement après, Potter l'avait suivit pour je ne sais qu'elle prétexte, c'était surtout pour ne pas être dans la même pièce que moi. Il y aurait toujours les mêmes frictions entre nous. Les mêmes malaises. Je n'étais pas très fan de Potter mais elle ne me dérangeait pas au point de la clasher sans raison comme Parkinson. Et puis je n'arrivais pas à me dire que Scorpius avait pu l'embrasser. Quand je pense que je passais finalement après ça... Rah !

Je regardais l'horizon derrière mes lunettes de soleil. Mise à part toute ses histoires beaucoup trop grotesque avec les gens de Salem, la Nouvelle Orléans était vraiment un coin sympa. Et Merlin ! Il faisait tellement bon.

Je me dorais la pilule au soleil quand j'entendis la porte du toit s'ouvrir. Je jetais un œil vers celle-ci. Alexie arrivait vers moi d'un pas hésitant. Pourquoi elle était si incertaine, ça ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Alexie. Elle me fit un petit sourire et je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'elle tenait une enveloppe dans sa main. Je fronçais des sourcils en me rasseyant correctement.

Alexie se raclait la gorge :

**\- Alice, j'ai... Mmh. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

J'arquais un sourcil pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le transat à mes côtés. Je me remis convenablement pour être face à elle. Derrière elle je voyais que Scorpius arriver lui aussi, je n'aimais pas cette situation. J'avais un nœud dans l'estomac.

**\- C'est, fin... C'est tes parents, **déclara Alexie à mi-voix en me tendant l'enveloppe.

Une sueur froide me glaça la colonne vertébrale.

**\- Ils m'ont trouvé,** chuchotais-je à moi-même.

Alexie hocha faiblement la tête, je regardais ses mains. Mes yeux étaient bloqués sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait.

**\- ****Alice tu devrais lire cette lettre,** tenta ma meilleure amie.

D'un geste plus qu'hésitant je lui pris. Je jouais avec les rebords de l'enveloppe, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment savoir ? Scorpius s'asseyait en face de moi à côté d'Alexie.

**\- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?** Demanda Scor.

**\- Non, **soufflais-je.

J'ouvrais l'enveloppe en cassant le sceau de notre famille, et sortais la lettre qu'il y avait dedans. Je repris une respiration avant de lire.

_Alice,_

_Par cette lettre je viens vous informer que de vos manipulations pour détériorer l'image de notre clan a été une réussite. Les Malfoy nous ont expliqué la situation en revenant de leurs séjours en Croatie. Scorpius refuse d'obéir à Drago, il l'avait pourtant mis en garde vis à vis de son abominable fille. Drago a décidé de déshériter sa progéniture, il a bien fait. J'étais parti en Bulgarie pour trouver un garçon acceptable pour vous, encore une fois vous me faites perdre mon temps. Là bas j'ai apprit par les Krum quelque chose d'intéressant, il s'avère que vous êtes en Louisiane. _

_Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte que maintenant, encore plus qu'à votre naissance. Une fille. Vous ne pouviez pas simplement obéir comme on vous l'avait apprit. C'était déjà une abomination de voir une fille naître à la place d'un garçon, et il a fallut que vous en fassiez qu'à votre tête. Vous n'apportez que malheur et déshonneur à notre famille, au nom des Grindewald._

_En plus de me faire perdre du temps, vous m'avez fait perdre de l'argent. J'ai été trahis par vous, en allant à Gringotts j'ai compris que vous m'aviez volé. Apparemment vous aviez été plus sournoise que je le pensais. J'aurais du me méfier dès que la marque n'était plus sur vous. _

_Après plusieurs heures de recherche avec votre mère on a trouvé des lettres d'admission__s__ dans une école à Paris. Vous rejetez tout les principes qu'on vous a inculqué, tout __c__es années gâchés pour de simple rêve. Alice vous savez une chose, on ne peut pas tourner le dos au Grindewald. Certainement pas de cette façon, nous ne laissons pas les événements se déroulaient de la sorte. On a été très tolérant envers vous quand vous avez soutenue l'abject sang-mêlé au tribunal. Mais on ne peux pas laisser passer cette trahison._

_C'est au nom des Grindewald que je vous déshérite officiellement. Vous ne serez plus jamais associé à nous. Votre chambre a été condamné et brûlé. Votre portait sur la tapisserie des Grindewald a été publiquement effacé. En aucun cas vous avez la possibilité de faire machine arrière. Toute__s__ demeures des Grindewald vous a été ferm__és__. Le clan des Grindewald ne veulent plus foul__er__ le même sol que des traites à leur sang._

_À nos yeux la personne Alice Grindewald n'est qu'une simple erreur oublié. Un trait a été tiré. Vous n'êtes plus rien, et certainement pas ma fille._

_Vous remerciant pour m'avoir dévoilé votre nature profonde, je vous adresse mon plus grand mépris._

_G. Grindewald._

Je me mordillais les lèvres pour essayer de calmer mes tremblements. Sur le papier que je tenais dans les mains plusieurs larmes avaient laissé des traces. Ma respiration était irrégulière, mais j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais pour contenir mes larmes en silence. Alexie s'était positionné à mes côtés et me caressait le dos. Elle me chuchotait des désolés dans les oreilles en embrassant ma tempe. Scorpius me prenait finalement la lettre des mains pour la lire à son tour.

C'était fini. J'étais officiellement déshérité, je n'avais plus de famille. Mon cœur était lourd, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait envie de sortir de moi, de partir. Il était sûrement briser. Comment j'allais me reconstruire après ça ? Les personnes qui m'avaient élevé me rejetaient. Ils me rejetaient au nom de quoi ? Simplement car au lieu de rester faire la bonniche j'avais voulu avoir un avenir. Même si j'étais contre leurs principes je me sentais quand même seule, abandonné ou bien même lâché.

Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes, peut être que c'était ce moment dont Alexie me parlait. Quand on arrivait enfin au bout de la confrontation et que le mal était fait. Que tout se relâchait.

**\- Ça va aller Alice,** chuchota Alexie en me prenant dans ses bras. **Je suis là, je serais là.**

Scorpius posa la lettre sur le transat avant de me prendre la main et de la serrer. Il avait vécu la même chose que moi. Il savait ce que ça faisait de se faire expulsé de chez lui. De savoir ce que c'était quand tes parents te rejettent car tu n'es pas façonné à leur façon.

Après plus de 10minutes j'avais réussi à calmer mes pleures, Alexie se détacha de moi et Scorpius prit sa place pendant qu'elle se mettait debout. Alors que Scor me prenait dans ses bras la porte s'ouvrit sur Rose, instinctivement je m'essuyais les larmes. Scor n'avait pas un regard amical, mais aucun de nous trois lui demandaient de partir. Elle nous étudia du regard avant de s'approcher lentement de nous.

**\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, **déclara Alexie avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue.

**\- ****Je cherchais Pierre et Cassandra, **informa Rose.**Ça va pas ?**

Elle passa devant Weasley sans faire attention à elle.

**\- ****Je sais pas quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux Alice,** murmura Scorpius.** C'est affreux ce qu'il te dit. Je suis tellement désolé que tu es du vivre ça.**

Rose s'asseyait en face de nous et zyeuta l'expéditeur de la lettre. Mon père. Grigori. J'étais soi-disant une moins que rien mais lui il me déshéritait en m'envoyant une fichu lettre. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'avais un mélange de tristesse et de colère au fond de moi. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage sans que je le comprenne. D'un geste Rose me prit la main, j'étais trop fatigué et choqué pour réagir.

**\- Ça va aller Alice,** fit-elle d'une voix douce. **C'est tes parents c'est ça ?** (je hochais la tête alors que Scor avait toujours une main dans mon dos). **Je ne connais pas tes parents pour me permettre de les juger, mais s'ils te font pleurer ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils n'ont pas été à la hauteur avec toi... Scarlett m'a expliqué ta situation, j'espère que tu ne lui en tiendras pas rigueur. Alice... Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Tu as vraiment un grand cœur tu sais, tu as protégé Charlie alors que tu ne lui devais rien, tu l'as aidé au détriment de l'avis de tes parents, des idéos de ton entourage. ****Tu m'as même aidé face à Sebastian Arman pendant les A.S.P.I.C.**** Je ne comprend sûrement pas ta peine Alice, ni même la tournure des événements que tu vies mais je te vois, et je vois surtout l'avenir que tu as en face de toi.**

Elle marqua une pause. J'avais toujours mon regard plongé dans ses yeux chocolats. Rose me souriait en me caressant la main.

**\- Tu as un chouette avenir devant toi. Tu auras bientôt Paris à tes pieds,** continua Rose en souriant. **Tu vas accomplir de grande chose, et ça, ça ne sera jamais grâce à tes parents. Ça sera ta victoire personnelle. Regarde toi Alice, tu es ravissante. Et,** (elle fit un signe de main en direction de mon copain)** tu as Scorpius, il n'est pas vraiment très loquace et sûrement pas très agréable avec tout le monde.** (Rose lui fit un petit rictus) **Mais il est là pour toi...**

Sawyer avait raison. Rose était une perle, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un croire autant en tout le monde, croire qu'il y est du bon dans chacun d'entre nous.

**\- On est là pour toi Alice. Et ce n'est certainement pas dans des moments comme ça que l'un de nous va te laisser tomber, **concluait Rose.

Je la regardais toujours. Scorpius se pencha vers moi pour capter mon regard.

**\- Rose a raison,** murmura-t-il. **On est là. Ce n'est plus comme si on avançait seule, comme si on allait faire de mauvais choix. On a grandi et on va faire ce qu'il faut pour que tout aille mieux, d'accord ?**

**\- Ça va être difficile au début, comme Scarlett. Mais avec le temps ta plaie va se cicatriser. Et j'espère qu'à ce moment là il n'y aura personne pour te refaire du mal,** rajouta Rose.

Je hochais lentement la tête. Je devais sûrement avoir un regard triste car ils me regardaient tout les deux avec des sourires compatissant.

**\- Merci, **chuchotais-je. **Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?**

**\- ****C'est normal que tu es encore mal, c'est trop frais pour disparaître comme ça,** informait Rose.

Je sentais des larmes renaître aux coins de mes yeux. Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de revenir sur le fait que je n'avais plus de famille.

**\- Ça va aller, **fit Scorpius dans le creux de mon oreille.

**OOO**

J'étais descendu du toit avec Scorpius, Alexie et Rose. Je n'avais pas envie de repenser à ça pour le moment, ni même de ces fichus tarés de Salem. J'avais juste envie d'être en vacances. Taissa nous avait prévu une soirée ce soir, c'était une soirée en pleine air dans un parc. Elle était venu avec nous se préparer, ses amis étaient venu nous rejoindre rapidement. J'avais l'impression que c'était un moulin cette maison.

Alexie était avec moi dans ma chambre entrain de se préparer. J'aimais énormément être avec Lexie, elle arrivait à me détendre, et ne faisait pas une montagne des événements récents. Même l'histoire avec son frère et Javier. Elle essaye toujours de passer au-dessus.

**\- J'hésite, **fit-elle en sous-vêtement devant le lit. **Mini-short ou jupe ?**

**\- Mini-short,** répondais-je en me maquillant.

**\- Jeans ou toile ?**

**\- Jeans.**

**\- Débardeur ou haut plus osé ?**

**\- Débardeur évidement. Et rajoute aussi un gilet dans ton sac au cas où, **conseillais-je.

Je la voyais enfiler à travers le miroir son mini-short en jeans.

**\- Quelle couleur le débardeur ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Lexie,** soupirais-je.

**\- Ok pardon !**

Je roulais des yeux amusé. Je me retournais et levais le tête pour voir combien de couleur elle pouvait avoir.

**\- Euh prend le beige, **dis-je finalement.

**\- Merci !** Souriait Alexie satisfaite.

Je finissais de me préparer avec Alexie puis on prenait la sortie avec les autres. Comme depuis le début des vacances tout le monde s'attendait dans le salon, mes amis étaient tous habillés avec des vêtements décontractés et d'été. Il faisait tellement chaud à la Nouvelle Orléans qu'on était quasiment toujours en débardeur ou bien même les garçons se trimbalaient torse nu.

Je me réfugiais près de Scorpius avant de me diriger à l'extérieur de la maison. Je voyais Sawyer regardait à droite à gauche s'il y avait une trace des gens de Salem ou si quelqu'un de leur clan nous suivez. Mais il n'y avait apparemment rien. Étant donné comment la justice était foireuse ici, on pouvait se permettre de répliquer facilement en cas d'attaque. Ah les États-Unis, c'était vraiment bizarre comparait à l'Angleterre.

On marchait tous ensemble, jusqu'au parc. Scarlett s'approcha de nous deux, Scor l'avait déjà mise au courant pour la lettre. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant qu'on rentre dans le parc.

**\- Vous ****s****avez c'est un feu de joie avec des moldues, **informa-t-elle.

**\- Sérieusement ? **Fit Scor choqué.

**\- Oui c'est un lieu public et une fête ouverte à tous,** expliqua Scarlett.

Scorpius soupira, il n'était pas du tout accommodé avec tout ce qui était moldue. Tout comme Scarlett et moi, même si nous nous étions un peu plus ouverte d'esprit. Le grand noir qui était ami avec Taissa vint vers nous avec des gobelets de bière.

**\- C'est de la bière moldue ?** Demanda froidement Scor.

**\- Arrête dont deux secondes Malfoy, et profite de l'alcool gratuit, **déclara Parkinson en venant au cou de Scar.

Scorpius roulait des yeux mais prit quand même sa bière cul sec. Je le regardais en souriant.

**\- Tu pouvais prendre ton temps,** rigolais-je.

**\- Faut que je me détende, avec toutes ses histoires ça me rend à cran, **expliqua-t-il.

Je souriais avant de l'embrasser. Avant même la fin du baiser Alexie m'attira vers elle pour venir boire encore plus d'alcool. Au loin je voyais Krum et Scorpius ensemble, je n'aimais pas le laisser seul à des moments comme ça.

**\- Allez Alice, cul sec ! **S'exclama Lexie avec un shooter de tequila.

Je portais mon verre à la bouche et rapidement mon visage se crispa quand le tequila rentra dans mon organisme.

**\- Que la fête commence !** Hurla Alexie en se jetant dans mes bras.

L'alcool et la drogue commençaient à me faire effet, je sentais que je perdais pied mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Après plusieurs tournés et de bouteille vide, mes jambes avaient soif de danser. Des moldues avaient ramener des enceintes et la musique était tellement hallucinante que aucun de nous ne se gênait pour danser. Même Scorpius était venu danser avec moi, Alexie elle était obligé de chauffer Borislav sur la piste. Ils adoraient trop ça, ils se désiraient tellement qu'ils jouaient entre eux à se chauffer le plus possible. Alexie était clairement une allumeuse.

Son frère Alexander faisait tout pour ne pas voir ça, il était même partie avec Pierre plus loin autour d'un feu de joie. Au bout d'un moment Scorpius était parti les rejoindre et je me retrouvais à danser avec les filles. Au loin je voyais Lorcan entrain d'essayer de draguer ou dire je ne sais quoi à une fille, sûrement une moldue. Il faisait bien ! Il devait mieux passer plus vite à autre chose après Hestia.

La soirée commençait à être n'importe quoi. Tout le monde danser ou rigoler avec n'importe qui, qu'on est été à Serpentard ou non, qu'on est été de Poudlard ou non, ou bien même moldue ou non. Ils étaient beaucoup plus cool que je n'aurais cru. Évidement on était obligé de leurs mentir quand on parlait de nos vies mais ce n'était pas très important.

J'étais partie souffler un peu plus loin de la piste de danse improviser. J'étais face un feu de joie, j'étais hypnotisé par les flammes, sûrement dû à mon taux d'alcoolémie. Je voulais sortir mon portable de mon sac quand je sentais du papier. Je sortais la-dite chose quand je remarquais que c'était cette fichu lettre.

**\- Ah ! Tu t'amuses bien ?** Demanda Taissa en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur l'herbe.

**\- Oui oui ! Beaucoup même.**

**\- C'est quoi ?**

Taissa désigna l'enveloppe que j'avais entre les mains.

**\- Une lettre de mes parents,** expliquais-je.

**\- Bien ou mauvais ?**

Je la regardais dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient pétillant, et les flammes s'y reflétaient.

**\- Mauvais,** révélais-je.

**\- Tu sais quand on fait un feu de joie souvent c'est pour dire adieu à une partie de sa vie. Laisser les choses derrières soi, avancer ou prendre un nouveau départ si tu préfères, **expliqua Taissa. **Tu vois ?**

Elle montrait avec son bras des garçons moldues entrain de jeter un carton dans le feu plus loin.

**\- Certaine chose font beaucoup plus de bien quand elles disparaissent,** fit Taissa en souriant.

Je me levais et dans un geste elle me suivait. Lentement je me dirigeais vers le feu, Taissa souriait en me mettant une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Emmerde tes parents, **conseilla-t-elle.

Je jouais nerveusement avec le papier, je repris une longue respiration avant de tendre mon bras. Lentement l'enveloppe se consuma, je la regardais ne devenir que des cendres. Les derniers mots que je percevais n'était que le nom de mon père.

**\- Merci.**

**\- Normal, **souriait Taissa avec un petit signe de tête.

Elle sortit sa baguette discrètement et fit apparaître des verres en lévitation devant nous.

**\- T'inquiète les moldues ne remarquent que ce qu'ils veulent,** rigola-t-elle. **Allez tiens.**

Je pris un verre, je regardais le contenu. Ça avait l'air de la liqueur encore.

**\- Au changement, **fit Taissa en levant son verre.

**\- Au changement, **rigolais-je.

J'apportais le verre à mes lèvres avant de boire cul sec. À travers les différents feux de joie je voyais un groupe arriver. Je fronçais des yeux pour voir plus loin qui venait, surtout que la soirée était commencé depuis déjà trois quatre heures.

**\- Taissa,** fit Amber en arrivant vers nous.** Les Sanchez sont là.**

Je fis des allers et retours vers les deux filles. Rapidement on se dirigeait vers le reste de notre groupe. J'arrivais vers mes amis, Louann était avec Crivey entrain de rigoler avec Scarlett et Scorpius.

**\- Hey ! Ils sont là, **informais-je.

**\- Qui ?** Demanda Crivey en souriant.

**\- Les Sanchez.**

Scarlett chercha instinctivement le groupe qui venait d'arriver derrière l'épaule de Lou. Rapidement Krum et Alexie nous rejoignaient.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **Demanda Borislav.

**\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Fit Crivey.

**\- Laisse tomber Crivey,** déclara Krum.

Charlie fronçait des sourcils et cherchait des réponses auprès de sa copine ou bien même Scarlett. Les autres de nos amis étaient avec les gens de Salem. D'un geste commun on se retrouva avec le reste de la petite bande.

On était tous plus ou moins face à eux, ils arrivaient tranquillement vers nous. Certains étaient entrain de rire, d'autre prenaient des bouteilles de la mains des moldues pour boire. Javier leva les mains en l'air en souriant. Un sourire faux.

**\- Ah mes amis, alors comme ça on était même pas convié, **fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Jeremiah contracta sa mâchoire alors qu'on entendait Enzo craquer ses doigts. Les amis de Taissa étaient aussi à cran que nous. C'était déjà un bon signe, ils n'étaient pas si impassible qu'on pourrait croire.

**\- ****Tu n'as rien à faire ici,** siffla Enzo.

Instinctivement Taissa posa une main protectrice sur le torse de Enzo, ou alors c'était simplement pour pas qu'il avance.

**\- Sache petit Trevino que je suis chez moi où je le souhaite, **déclara Javier toujours avec le sourire.

**\- Tu as dépasser les limites de notre accord,** s'énerva Enzo.

**\- Quel accord ?** Rigola Javier.

À part son frères et ses sœurs tout ses sous-fifres étaient entrain de ricaner. Je fronçais des sourcils, un frisson glacer parcourrait tout mon corps. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'étais prête à me battre s'il le fallait mais je n'aimais pas la tournure des événements.

**\- À quel moment on leur apprend le respect ? **Questionna Ezra à Javier.

**\- Minute,** fit-il en le stoppant d'un signe de bras.

**\- Dégag****ez**** d'ici,** s'impatienta Jeremiah.

Les moldues avaient eut la bonne idée de partir loin d'ici, de quitter le parc. L'une des amies de Taissa nous demander de se décaler. Certainement pas on avait dit qu'on serait là !

**\- Ne faites pas d'histoire et laissez nous ce quartier, **s'agaça Javier. **Il y a trop de bon de sorcier ici pour les blesser.**

**\- Alors vas t'en, **fit Amber. **On t'a jamais demandé de venir Javier. C'est ici qu'on habite alors maintenant on te demande de partir.**

**\- Sinon quoi ? **Défia-t-il.

**\- Sinon ça fils de pute ! **S'énerva Enzo. **Cordisto.**

Un énorme bout de bois fit son apparition et balaya la moitié du clan des Sanchez. Wow Enzo était doué. Sans que je ne comprenne Enzo et Jeremiah courra vers eux en jetant des sortilèges. Aussitôt certain acolyte de Javier répliquèrent. Je voyais Tobias soupirait en s'installant sur un fût de bière. Il regardait la scène sans y faire vraiment partie du lot. Valentina tapa du pied avant de protéger son grand frère. Les amis de Taissa étaient en plein duel avec le reste, pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais spectatrice du duel improvisé. Enzo et Taissa étaient dos à dos entrain de lancer des sortilèges à Chayton et Ezra.

Jeremiah avait prit Nina à part, je voyais Sam Peters s'approchait dangereusement de nous.

**\- Faut intervenir,** s'exclama Charlie. **On peut pas laisser ça comme ça ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi.**

**\- Ce n'est pas notre guerre,** tenta Alexander.

Je me retournais vers Scarlett avec un regard noir :

**\- On fait quoi ?!**

**\- On les laisse faire. On avisera.**

**\- Mais merde Scar, **siffla Louann à mes côtés.

Sam partait pour lancer un sort vers Scorpius quand Erin Wardwell arriva à l'opposé de lui et l'expulsa plus loin. Même si j'étais en stresse de voir tout le monde entrain de se battre et que je ne faisais rien, c'était réconfortant de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas si passif que ça.

**\- ****Petrificus totalus ! **Cria Erin sur Sam Peters.

Jeremiah et Nina étaient entrain de transplaner par-ci par-là tout en se lançant des sorts.

**\- Endoloris !** S'énerva un garçon blond sur Ellie Holt.

Elle fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres avant de se tordre de douleur. La vision de cette fille entrain de e faire torturer était intenable.

**\- Repulso ! **S'écria Potter d'un coup vers le garçon blond.

Sans qu'Alexander puisse la retenir Potter était partie les aider.

**\- Fait chier,** souffla Scorpius en sortant sa baguette.

**\- Sawyer, **hurla Scarlett en lui prenant le bras.

**\- Il faut les aider Scar !** S'indigna Sawyer.

Sans que Scarlett lâche Sawyer, on voyait Lorcan et Pierre partirent aider Potter qui était prise au piège dans un incarcerem.

**\- OK !** Siffla Scar en lâcha Sawyer. **On y va ensemble. On se protège, on les pétrifie et on se barre !**

**\- Ensemble, ok ?** Rajoutais-je.

**\- Ok,** fit Alexie à mes côtés.

Je n'avais fait une stratégie avant de me battre face à quelqu'un, et encore moins pour me défendre et non attaquer. On avançait tous ensemble assez lentement, Alexie passa son bras devant moi pour faire apparaître un bouclier.

En avançant on voyait Pierre se faire expulser à l'autre bout du lieu où on était.

**\- Expul.**

**\- Protego !** Cria Louann.

**\- Petrificus totalus,** se précipita Cassandra juste derrière elle.

La fille devint rapidement raide comme un piquet.

**\- Une en moins,** déclara Sawyer entre ses dents.

On était en cercle quasiment dos à dos, Enzo nous avez rejoint. Javier était en duel avec Jeremiah, Taissa et Amber. Il arrivait à les malmener en créant une tornade de poussière. Ce mec était un dingue.

**\- Aaaahhhhh ! **Hurla Ezra en se jetant sur nous.

Il transplana avant même qu'on est pu jeter un sort sur lui. Il se jouait de nous, et ça ne plaisait pas à Sawyer. Il rompit les rangs pour aller pétrifier l'amérindien qui s'occuper de Vicki et Alexander.

Le plan de Scarlett ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, c'était lent à faire effet. Et ils n'étaient pas vraiment stupide.

Tobias était toujours assit entrain de regarder les duels, il applaudissait même parfois. Valentina avait décalé sa jeune sœur pour la protéger. Elles étaient entrain de se disputer, mais Valentina la retenait toujours. Il restait toujours Ezra, Emma, une Courtney et un mec qui s'appeler Joshua. Et évidement Javier.

De notre côté, Potter et Londubat étaient je ne sais où, tout comme Scorpius. Cassandra était parti voir dans quel état était son copain. Krum s'était fait pétrifié derrière un rocher.

**\- Bordel ! Il faut faire quelque chose, **siffla Lou alors que un de ses sorts était connecté avec celui de Ezra.

Je m'approchais de Scar en expulsant plus loin Courtney.

**\- Scar, fait quelque chose, **dis-je à bout de souffle.

Je me mettais dos à Scar et Rose pendant que je repoussais comme je pouvais cette satané Courtney.

**\- Rose,** fit Scar.

**\- Oui quoi ? Je suis un peu occupé là, **siffla sa copine.

**\- Tu te souviens du cours de 6éme année de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?**

**\- Soi plus précise, **s'agaça Rose. **Atakunto !**

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Joshua se faire expulsé dans les airs.

**\- Le sol,** dit simplement Scar dans un souffle.

Je me retournais incertaine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?! Je voyais Rose sourire. Ok ! Ça ne sentait rien de bon. Je les regardais, Scar et Rose rapprochaient leurs mains entre elles, leurs quatre mains étaient jointent avec leurs baguettes dirigés vers le sol. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'accroupirent rapidement. Un gros boum se fit entende au moment où leurs baguettes touchèrent le sol.

Mes jambes tremblèrent, j'essayais de me maintenir comme je pouvais mais je finissais sur les genoux, j'étais sûrement la plus chanceuse car je voyais Courtney se ramasser la gueule en beauté.

**\- À vous !** Ordonna Rose.

Je fis volte face vers Courtney. Sawyer, Taissa, Enzo et moi hurlions en cœur :

**\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !**

Courtney, Emma, Joshua et Ezra finirent pétrifié. Sawyer étant un peu trop sur les nerfs s'approcha de Ezra pour l'expulsé encore plus loin.

**\- Bien joué, les filles, **soufflais-je en me remettant debout.

**\- Javier a disparu, **s'énerva Enzo.

**\- Vous devriez plus souvent la jouer en duo,** déclara Lou en s'approchant de Scar et Rose.

**\- Tu vas bien ? **S'inquiéta Scar auprès de sa copine.

Rose hocha la tête.

**\- On se barre maintenant ! **Ordonna Sawyer.

On hocha la tête rapidement.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

On venait enfin de sortir du parc. Les plus sonnés restaient Ellie et Pierre, heureusement pour moi le plan de Scar avait fonctionner. Et encore heureux ! Je n'aurais certainement pas toléré voir un de mes amis plus blesser que ça, et surtout pas ma Charlie.

Tous ensemble on rentrait à pied, chacun était entrain de demander des explications aux gens de Salem. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre leurs versions, je savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. À partir de ce soir on était rentré dans un conflit qui nous était pas destiné. C'était bien. Il fallait qu'on les aide, mais je n'arrivais pas à enlever trois choses de ma tête. La première qu'il pouvait arriver malheur à Charlie, la deuxième que ça soit un autre de mes amis mais encore plus Scar. Et la troisième, qui n'avait rien avoir avec Salem, c'était mon père.

C'était stupide car ça ne changeait rien dans ma vie, mais cette pensée restait constamment dans ma putain de tête !

Scar était à mes côtés entrain de marcher en silence. Charlie était partie voir si Macmillan allait bien. En face de nous on voyait Scorpius et Rose, c'était assez répugnant comme combinaison.

**\- ****Rose,** fit Scorpius.

J'arquais un sourcil et jetais un regard vers Scar. Elle était aussi étonné que moi. Rose tourna la tête vers Malfoy.

**\- Je voulais te remercier, déjà pour nous avoir sorti de là, mais aussi pour Alice. Tu as su trouver les mots que je n'avais pas, donc merci,** dit Malfoy.

Il avait toujours un ton plus froid que la moyenne mais quand même, c'était assez exceptionnelle comme démarche venant de sa part.

**\- C'est normal Scorpius, tu aurais fait la même chose, enfin je l'espère, **confia la naine.

Je me collais à Scar pour lui parler discrètement.

**\- Depuis quand ils sont besto tout le deux ?**

Scarlett roulait des yeux.

**\- Je pense juste qu'ils font des efforts, tu devrais essayer... C'est la première fois que je les vois se parler, **expliqua Scar.

**\- J'en étais sûre qu'ils finiraient comme ça. Vous êtes tous tellement prévisible, ça devient vraiment chiant, **déclarais-je.

Scar me fit un coup de coude avant de sourire.

**\- Tu es pas possible tu es au courant ?**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, **dis-je sûre de moi.

Sans même me retourner je pouvais entendre la démarche de Charlie, rapidement je sentais l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle glissa sa main avec la mienne et vint marcher à mes côtés. Charlie me vola un baiser.

**\- On fait comme pour les Sanchez ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Je suis pas d'humeur à parler de ça maintenant,** répondit Scarlett.

Malfoy devant se retourna pour répondre :

**\- Ce soir on se repose, et demain on en parlera ou pas. On verra ça plus tard ok ?**

**\- D'accord,** se résilia Charlie.

J'étais d'accord avec les Malfoys, mais je n'allais pas leurs faire le plaisir de leurs dire. On avait vécu trop de truc pour parler pendant vingt plombes de ses blaireaux.

On arrivait tous ensemble dans la maison où on logeait. Sans grande cérémonie la plus part des gens trouvèrent le chemin de leur chambre. Bizarrement Scarlett vint me faire un câlin avant de dormir, enfin on avait l'habitude d'en faire mais pas qu'elle me supplie comme ça. Bon j'exagérais mais quand même !

**\- Tu vas reprendre du Memoria ?** Me demanda-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

**\- J'en étais sûre que tu allais jouer au maman.**

**\- Dis moi ?** Insista Scar en me gardant dans ses bras.

**\- Oui, je veux savoir la vérité.**

**\- ****Lou, **soupira-t-elle.

**\- Je suis grande Scar, **dis-je en me décalant de son étreinte.

**\- Je m'inquiète juste.**

**\- D'accord, bonne nuit.**

**\- Lou, **fit elle en me rattrapant.** Quoiqu'il se passe je suis toujours là hein.**

**\- Je sais Scar.**

Scarlett me relâcha la main avant de partir dans le couloir. Je lui souriais avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de rentrer dans mon lit. Charlie arriva pas longtemps après, je souriais simplement à sa venue. Elle voyait mon sourire et instinctivement elle se mordillait les lèvres avant de remuer les sourcils.

Je rigolais pendant qu'elle faisait une petit danse avant de venir dans le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi alors que j'étais sous les draps.

**\- Tu vas bien ? **Demanda Charlie en passant doucement ses mains sous mon haut.

**\- Oui ça va.**

Charlie se pencha et m'embrassa dans le cou un instant avant de laisser un autre baiser plus haut dans le cou.

**\- Tu veux pas me parler du Memoria ?**

**\- Charlie, c'est pas que je veux pas... C'est juste que... Enfin si j'ai pas trop envie de m'étaler là-dessus,** tentais-je en la regardant dans ses yeux verts.

**\- D'accord, mais tu sais que c'est assez déroutant de te voir comme ça.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Te réveiller avec des ****spasmes**** tu vois... ou quand tu as saigné du nez, **expliqua ma copine.

**\- Tu as pas besoin de t'inquiéter mon cœur. Ça va aller, **déclarais-je en lui capturant doucement les lèvres.

Charlie répondait au baiser alors que je passais mes mains le long de son corps.

**\- ****Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler quand tu en auras envie hein ? **Fit-elle en remontant ses mains vers le bas de ma poitrine.

Je la sentais jouer avec ma peau, ses mains étaient douce et étrangement ça ne me chatouillait pas.

**\- Oui, merci.**

Charlie souriait légèrement avant de m'embrasser. Elle glissa sur le côté et se pelotonna à moi. J'éteignais la lumière. Charlie était dans mes bras et je lui caressais le dos lentement. Après plus de 15minutes je sentais la respiration de Charlie devenir régulière. J'avais vraiment galéré pour ne pas m'en dormir mais je voulais prendre du Memoria.

Très très très lentement je me dégageais de Charlie, et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit. Je pris la tasse que j'avais prit hier, et fis apparaître l'eau chaude par magie. J'adorais la magie ! Dans un silence religieux j'ouvrais le sachet de Memoria et commençais l'infusion.

Je repris plusieurs courte respiration et jetais un œil à Charlie toujours endormis. J'avalais ma salive avant de boire le contenue.

**\- Argh, c'est tellement degueu', **me plaignais-je à voix basse.

J'avais la tête qui tournait, la pièce était comme entrain de se briser en mille morceau cette fois-ci. J'avais l'impression de piquer du nez, comme la première fois tout devint noir.

_J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir rencontrer une nouvelle fois le sol. Je ne reconnaissais pas ce sol, je ne savais même pas où j'étais et ni même quel âge j'avais. C'était déjà mal partie._

_\- Louann, on va venir te chercher, ne t'en fait pas ma petite, déclara une femme._

_Mmh... C'était sympa tout ça, mais je ne voyais pas qui c'était. Moi petite leva la tête, et je pouvais enfin voir mon environnement. C'était une pièce avec beaucoup de jouet, j'étais dans un parc pour enfant, il y avait des fenêtres au mur. En dehors de cette pièce je voyais des murs noirs. Où est-ce que j'étais ?_

_Aucune personne n'était autour de moi. La femme qui m'avait parlé revint vers moi, et je voyais derrière elle une paire de jambe. _

_\- Je ne savais pas qui joindre, sa mère n'est pas venu à l'heure, informa la femme._

_\- Oui oui, je comprend. Merci de m'avoir appelé._

_Je reconnaissais cette voix ! C'était ma marraine Daphné. Je la voyais se pencher vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais toujours pas l'âge que j'avais._

_\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, j'ai essayé d'avoir sa mère mais elle semblait occupé. Et la garderie devait fermer, s'excusa la femme._

_\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, siffla Daphné._

_Daphné me souriait en passant la porte de la garderie du Ministère. _

_\- Ça va aller Lou, on va aller voir ta maman, fit ma marraine gentiment._

_Daphné avait l'air triste, bizarrement ça me faisait un poids sur le cœur. Déjà à cette époque elle ne semblait pas épanouie. Et en plus de ça elle devait m'avoir en charge. __J'étais toujours dans les bras de Daphné et on traversait le Ministère pour se retrouver en-dehors devant son ancienne voiture magique. C'était dingue ! Elle avait même un siège auto dans sa voiture, comme quoi ma mère ne s'occupait vraiment pas de moi._

_\- On s'attache bien, souriait Daphné. Et hop après on va retrouver maman._

_Elle me souriait encore une fois avant de me laisser un baiser sur le front. Par magie on se retrouva vite devant mon appartement. Ma marraine s'occupa de moi et m'emmena chez moi. À peine arrivé dans l'appartement, elle me laisse dans mon parc avant de me faire à manger et d'appeler Pansy._

_\- Allô ? Pansy, c'est Daphné... Ouais ouais je l'ai récupéré. Ramène toi... Maintenant...Dépêches toi._

_Elle raccrocha violemment le téléphone avant de venir vers moi. Elle m'installa sur une chaise haute pour me faire manger. Ce souvenir était pénible, et long. Enfin plus long que pénible car je pouvais voir Daphné et c'était assez plaisant ça finalement._

_\- Maman t'aime tu sais Louann. Elle t'aime, c'est juste qu'elle..._

_Elle marqua une pause._

_\- Elle n'est pas présente. Elle t'aime à sa manière._

_Même Daphné ne croyait pas à ses propres mots._

_\- C'est bon hein ? Souriait-elle en me donnant une cuillère. Je serais là pour toi Lou. Toujours._

_J'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ça voulait dire que Pansy était là ! Je voulais me retourner pour la voir mais putain moi petite ne bougeait pas !_

_\- Pansy, fit Daphné. __Tu as vu l'heure ?!_

_\- C'est bon Daphné, tu vas pas me faire la leçon._

_\- Mais bordel tu es une fille tu es au courant ? S'énerva Daphné alors que Pansy m'embrasser le haut du crâne._

_\- Merci Saint Greengrass je suis au courant._

_\- Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie être une mère. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de lui donner naissance. Il faut que tu acceptes le fait que tu ne comptes plus, que ça soit tes sentiments, tes émotions ou bien même ta vie. Tout est entre-parenthèse, car c'est Lou qui compte maintenant et pas seulement toi Pansy._

_Pansy la regardait avec mépris. J'avais envie de me lever et lui foutre une tarte, mais je ne pouvais rien faire._

_\- On va dire que je suis une mère moderne alors, défia Pansy._

_Mais merde !_

_\- Tu es vraiment une salope, cracha Daphné._

_\- Pas de ça avec moi, siffla Pansy en s'approchant de ma marraine._

_\- Tu étais où encore ? Avec son père ? Enfin vous faites la paire tout les deux, tu vas me sortir que c'est un père moderne, c'est ça votre jeu ? Abandonner votre enfant. Putain réveille toi Pansy, il en a rien branlé de toi ce mec. Et d'ailleurs pour le respect de ta __propre fille tu devrais arrêter de fricoter avec le mec qui l'a laissé tomber._

_\- Mais pour qui tu te prends Greengrass ?! S'énerva ma mère. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie._

_\- Tu veux qu'on aille au tribunal ? Car pour son bien je serais capable de t'y foutre, menaça Daphné._

_Pansy frappa dans le frigo derrière elle de colère. On voyait bien de quel côté j'avais prit..._

_\- Daphné ! Tu me gonfles ! Tu arrêtes avec ça ! Je fais ce que je veux, je souffre déjà assez d'être seule sans lui, je ne vais pas me priv__er__ de le voir un minimum._

_\- Tu es complètement dingue, sa carrière est beaucoup plus importante que toi. Tu vois bien qu'il ne t'adresse même pas la parole au Ministère, siffla Daphné._

_\- Il a dit qu'il allait changer. C'est juste une question de temps._

_Daphné secoua la tête. Il travaillait au Ministère, c'était un bon début. Bon ok y avait un paquet de mec au Ministère mais c'était une piste au cas ou._

_\- S'il te plaît, Pansy... Fait quelque chose pour Lou. Tu ne peux pas la laisser en plan. Elle a seulement 2ans._

_\- Tu sais bien que je sais pas m'y prendre, se justifia Pansy._

_J'avais mal, entendre chaque parole de ma mère me faisait mal, m'enfonçait de plus en plus._

_\- Force toi, essaye, bordel je sais pas Pansy, mais fait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas en faisant rien que tu deviens une mère, répliqua Daphné._

_Daphné se prenait ses affaires et me laissait un bisou sur le front. __Ma vision était brouillée. Ma respiration était suffocante. __Non le souvenir allait bientôt se terminer !_

_\- __Arrête d'aller le... tu... A...vaux pas..._

_Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je ne distinguai__s pas__ ce que disait __Daphné.__ De la fumé apparaissait dans toute la pièce, puis petit à petit __tout disparaissait. Une nouvelle fois tout mes muscles se contractaient._

**\- ****Je t'en supplie Lou, réveille toi, réveille toi. Je suis là, ok**, s'affola Charlie au-dessus de moi.

J'ouvrais les yeux, suffoquais un instant avant de me relever d'un coup. Un sifflement était omniprésent dans ma tête. Elle était lourde, j'avais envie qu'elle explose. Une douleur rapide et intense se fit présente dans mon crâne.

Un bruit de douleur s'échappa de moi. Une main arriva a mon visage, et je sentais un liquide sur celle-ci et ma bouche. Je venais encore une fois de saigner du nez. Ma respiration revenait à la normal. Charlie me regardait en secoua la tête.

**\- Tu peux pas me faire ça,** murmura-t-elle. **Tu peux pas.**

**\- Charlie,** soufflais-je.

**\- Non tu as dis que tu voulais pas m'en parler. Mais s'il te plaît arrête de prendre cette merde. Tu ne te vois pas toi, mais moi je vois dans l'état que tu es. Lou je m'inquiète tellement.**

Mes mains tremblaient mais du revers de ma manche je me nettoyais le nez.

**\- Lou,** me suppliait ma copine.

Je m'approchais d'elle et passais une main derrière sa nuque. Je l'approchais de moi d'un geste et l'embrasser, le baiser était plus sauvage que d'habitude. J'avais besoin de ce contacte, je me penchais vers elle jusqu'à être au-dessus d'elle.

**\- Je suis désolée Charlie.**

**\- Tu m'en parleras s'il te plaît.**

Comme simple réponse je l'embrassais. Je ne voulais pas penser à quelque chose d'autre que Charlie. Pansy n'était qu'une égoïste, qu'une putain d'égoïste. Je la détestais.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Rose était distante depuis cet après-midi. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'on était dans le lit, et je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux. Délicatement je m'extirpais du lit et prenais mon portable sur la table de chevet. Je sortais de la chambre et me retrouvais dans le couloir. Je savais où je voulais aller, personne ne m'entendrais, et j'étais sûre de ne déranger aucun de mes amis.

Je montais les escaliers et ouvrais la porte du grenier. Je m'asseyais sur le sol. Je ne voulais penser à rien, mais à chaque fois que je me disais ça je pensais à beaucoup trop de chose. Alice par exemple, mon dieu elle avait souffert aujourd'hui. Elle était officiellement déshéritée. Notre père ne nous avait rien dit d'officiel avec Scor, alors que Alice c'était claire et précis. Et puis y avait Salem, merlin... J'avais cru que Sam Peters était un taré, mais finalement c'était loin d'être lui le dingue de la bande.

Et puis il y avait Rose qui était froide, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi... Peut être qu'elle était irrité par rapport aux Sanchez, ou alors à ses études... Ou alors c'était moi. C'était à cause de moi qu'elle était irrité. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas parler, on avait pas eu le temps de parler aujourd'hui et je savais qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol en posant ma tête parterre. C'était la première fois que Rose était comme ça, sur la réserve, mais aussi entrain de se battre en dehors de Poudlard, et aussi entrain de douter d'elle. Je ne savais pas si elle voulait vraiment annuler son inscription dans son école à Londres. Mais tout ça était stupide.

La porte s'ouvrait je penchais la tête en arrière pour voir ma copine à l'envers. Je me remettais automatiquement debout à la vision de ma copine.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, **me justifiais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

**\- Je vois ça.**

**\- Je t'ai réveillé ?**

**\- Non j'arrivais pas à dormir non plus,** confia-t-elle.

Je me mordillais les lèvres et fis un pas vers elle pour lui prendre les mains.

**\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?** Essayais-je.

Rose me regardait dans les yeux quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Et dis moi la vérité.**

Je fermais les yeux longuement. Je soupirais avant de répondre :

**\- Lou n'allait pas bien, je l'ai suivit et ça nous a conduit vers un sentier abandonné. Là bas on est tomber sur Alexander et Vicki.**

**\- Alex ?** Coupa-t-elle comme d'habitude.

**\- Oui, en loup-garou. Mais ils étaient pas seuls, y avait Javier là bas. Et je ne sais pas comment il fait exactement mais il extrait leur énergie pour son propre compte. Avec Lou on l'a stoppé. Je me suis battue avec lui, enfin un duel.**

**\- Mais ça va ?!**

**\- Oui, j'ai... J'ai gagné si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je les ai menaçais, en leurs disant de ne plus attaquer un de nos amis. Après Taissa nous a expliquer toute la situation de la Nouvelle Orléans. Javier fait peur Rose, c'est un genre de Voldemort version trou du cul et gamin.**

**\- Ok... Et donc ce matin avec les autres ?**

**\- On parlait de ça, et on veut pas partir de la Nouvelle Orléans. On ne veut pas laisser Taissa et les autres dans la merde.**

**\- C'est compréhensible. Ce sont nos amis,** fit Rose dans ses pensées.

**\- Avec les autres on n'est plus ou moins d'accord là-dessus. Voilà, c'est tout.**

Rose fronçait des sourcils, elle devait sûrement être entrain de réfléchir à mille et une tactiques pour aider Taissa. Elle leva la tête vers moi, et m'attribua une tape sur le bras.

**\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? **Me plaignais-je.

**\- Ça c'est parce que tu as pas été fichu de me tenir au courant. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout directement ? Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais, je pourrais même t'aider.**

**\- J'avais peur que tu paniques ou que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.**

**\- Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi Scar, je sais que tu es réfléchie comme fille, mais dès que l'un de tes amis est en danger tu frappes avant de parler. Mais je te connais et je ne cherche plus à changer ça,** confia-t-elle. **Mais je refuse que tu me mentes, ou que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu n'aimerais pas que je le fasse et ça te ferais paniquer deux fois plus. Et déjà que tu es sur les nerfs et qu'en plus tu es impulsive j'imagine même pas si t.**

Je la coupais en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentais Rose se détendre à ce contacte, c'était parfait. Je passais ma main sur son visage pour l'attirer à moi, et approfondissais le baiser en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma copine.

**\- Je suis désolée, j'essayerais de ne rien te cacher, **dis-je entre les baisers.

On restait là pendant un petit moment à s'embrasser. J'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas pu faire ça depuis un long moment. C'était tellement libérateur. Je me décalais de Rose, et prenais mon portable que j'avais laissé parterre.

**\- Tu veux danser avec moi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Maintenant ?**

**\- Oui, j'adore une chanson que Lou m'a fait découvrir.**

Rose souriait de toute ses dents en me regardant.

**\- C'est quoi ? **Questionna ma copine.

**\- Thinking Out Loud, d'ailleurs faut que tu me dises un truc... Ce mec là, Ed Sheeran. Il aurait pas du sang Weasley ?**

**\- Pourquoi ? **Rigolait Rose.

**\- Bah il est roux déjà, et je sais pas je trouve qu'il a la même dégaine que ton père, **me moquais-je.

**\- Tout les roux ne sont pas des Weasley, **soupira ma copine.

**\- Mais tout les Weasley sont roux, **dis-je avec un clin d'oeil en mettant la musique.

**\- Je suis pas rousse Scar,** s'amusa Rose.

Je m'approchais d'elle en prenant sa main droite.

**\- Exception à la règle, **murmurais-je en plaçant ma seconde main dans le bas de son dos.

Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle. Aussi cliché que ça puisse être j'avais la plus belle vision qu'il puisse avoir : ma copine entrain de sourire et me regarder avec amour. Je sentais son souffle et son odeur de patchouli se dégager d'elle. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêter quand on se balançait collé l'une contre l'autre.

J'aimais me perdre dans ses yeux, la regarder était l'un de mes passes-temps favoris. Elle était tellement magnifique, tellement vulnérable. La musique c'était sûrement arrêter mais je m'en fichais j'étais bien avec elle au milieu de la pièce. En resserrant ma main dans son dos, je la rapprochais lentement de moi. Rose se mordillait les lèvres et ses yeux commençaient à faire des aller et retours entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Quand elle posait les yeux sur moi j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait que moi qui existait dans ce monde, dans son monde

Je ne savais comment mais ma main était passé dans ses cheveux et descendait doucement sur son visage. Mon pouce faisait de très lente caresse, et je voyais Rose d'humidifier les lèvres. J'entendais mon cœur battre la chamade. Ma main redescendait dans le creux de son cou, et je finis par me rapprocher d'elle.

Avant même de toucher ses lèvres je fermais les yeux. Notre baiser est simplement et purement amoureux. Je capturais sa lèvre supérieure, et délicatement ma langue la caressait. Je la sentais frissonner, mais continuait le baiser. Dans tout le chaos et les problèmes qui nous entourais à la Nouvelle Orléans j'avais simplement besoin d'elle. Simplement de ma Rose.

* * *

**Je veux comme d'habitude tout savoir ! Si vous avez aimez ou pas ?**

**Alors, le personnage de Scorpius son évolution ? Avec sa sœur ou bien même Alice ?**

**Ça vous dérange pas la relation Vicki Alexander ?**

**Vous aimez le perso d'Elena, et sa relation avec Sawyer ?**

**Valentina et Taissa c'était à prévoir ? **

**Alice avec ses parents ? **

**Le mémoria et Lou, le souvenir vous plait ?**

**Le moment badass de Scar et Rose ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Petit moment Scarose à la fin exprès pour Emma-Austen.**

**Dites moi tout !:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai enfin fini mon chapitre ! Je vous jure je passe des semaines à pas écrire tellement je suis fatigué à cause du boulot. Bref me revoilà, et j'ai envie de dire que c'est parfait car il fait beau et surtout que Emma-Austen est de retour en France. **

**Sinon dans ce chapitre, l'histoire des Sanchez commence à se mettre en place, et je vous promet pour les fan du Chann qu'il y en aura plus d'ici les prochains chapitre. (En tout cas là, il y a un pov de Charlie).;)**

**J'ai actualisé mon Tumblr si ça vous intéresse.**

**Lolfifi : **Je suis très contente que tu adores ma fiction, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir une nouvelle personne lire ma fiction.:)

**Natsu'eichi :** Ah ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Dis moi comment tu vas ? Tout ce passe bien chez toi ? Pour le père de Lou... Mille excuse mais ça va bien traîner ! Faut bien que j'ai des intrigues.;) Comment ça Vicki et Alex ça va coincé ? Contente que tu aimes bien Taissa et Valentina. ^^ Bonne lecture à toi, et je suis pressé de voire ton commentaire.:)

**Findus :** Déjà ! Sache que tu m'as fait rire avec ton pseudo. x) Mais au moins c'est plus pratique pour moi. ^^ J'adore ton commentaire, et ça aide beaucoup à écrire la suite plus vite. Oui oui je sais j'ai mis du temps... ça ne te dérange pas du coup pour la relation Vicki et Alex, même si elle doit être nécessaire ? x) CONTENTE que tu adore Selena (Sawyer et Elena) J'avoue que je shipp un peu ce couple. ^^ Pour Taissa et Valentina, tu vas avoir leur petit moment... Je ne t'en dis pas plus.;) J'aime comment tu comprends la situation du couple de Charlie et Lou. Toute leurs histoires va être compliqué comme d'habitude. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur, en tout cas merci de me suivre. Je te conseil de t'inscrire c'est plus facile pour suivre les avancer des fics. Bref à bientôt et bonne lecture.:)

**Ticlo :** Merci de me suivre encore, je le redirais jamais assez je pense. Comme tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, Lily va souffrir. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas trop rigueur. ^^ Pour Taissa et Valentina, dans ce chapitre tu en auras plus ! Vraiment. Je suis trop gentille. x) Je t'ai donné des indice pour le père de Lou, à toi de me dire si tu le trouves ou pas. Ça sera plus simple dans la troisième fiction je te l'avoue.;) Je dois avouer que la team Scar se porte bien avec toi, Et puis oui tu auras du Scarlett en force d'ici quelque chapitre. Pour la romance tu vas en avoir ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon c'est absolument mon genre. x) Bonne lecture à toi, on se retrouve en bas.;)

**SssslytherinGirl :** Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup trop de S à ton pseudo ? XD Ouais ouais j'ai galéré à compter. x) Ta review me motive toujours.;) Oui je sais pour le Chann... Mais ne m'en veut pas, ça viendra. La relation Vick/Alex, Lily va s'en apercevoir bien assez tôt je te le dis.;) J'avoue que j'ai un petit crush pour Alice depuis un petit moment, elle est vraiment top, et j'aime aussi comment je l'ai fait évoluer. Dis moi comment tu vas trouver le moment Rose/Lou alors durant ce chapitre ?!:o Dommage pour toi, Elena ne ressemble pas à Kaya... (Pro Skins?). Oui oui j'avais remarqué pour ton changement de pseudo très bien trouvé d'ailleurs. Merci encore de me suivre.;)

**Rommie Eva Mitchelle :** Ah ! Merci pour ta review, et aussi pour ton MP, j'avais déjà entendu la nouvelle mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai vu sur la toile le soir. Et tout cas merci beaucoup. Les moments que tu as cité sont aussi dans mes préférés alors j'approuve vraiment ta review. x) Pour le moment avec Taissa et Valentina, tu en as un dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas apprécier. En tout cas merci de m'être fidèle, et à bientôt.;)

**LifeLoveBeauty :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je tiens à dire que Lou est toujours une bitch. x) Mais oui dans ce chapitre tu auras un pov de Charlie. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va revenir. À ce que je vois tu n'aimes pas du tout Potter. XD y en a pas mal ici. Pour le père de Lou ça va se faire progressivement donc soit patiente. Merci encore et bonne lecture.:)

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara :** Ahah ! J'ai surkiffé ta comparaison avec Noël. Sérieusement à chaque fois que je reçoit une reviex je frappe dans les mains comme une conne. Bref ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ça sera encore Noël pour toi alors.;)

**Emma-Austen :** Je répond toujours à tes reviews par sms ou bien par MP mais bon je voulais surtout te remercier pour tout tes conseils, et aussi que j'étais très contente que tu sois revenu en France. Bonnnnnnnn ! J'étais aussi contente que tu sois heureuse hein ! Bref ! Je ne te fais pas plus mariner tiens ! Gaves toi de Rose ! D'ailleurs tu me diras ce que tu en penses de Rose et Lou voyons. Bisou bb et bonne lecture.

**Playlist :**

Goodbye - Who Is Fancy

Can't Pretend - Tom Odell

Lions In Cages - Wolf Gang

We Sink - CHVRCHES

Stars (Hold On) - Youngblood Hawke

Fast Car - Tracy Chapman

Work Song - Hozier

Hold On - Sons Of The East

Don't Leave Me This Way - Thelma Houston

Apparently -

Cool - Alesso, Roy English (Slow Version)

Act Naturally - Royal Teeth

Hold My Hand - Jess Glynne

Man In The Mirror - Michael Jackson

Silver Moon - Roo Panes

My Blood - Ellie Goulding

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, enfin ! Mon imagination si, et je ne veux surtout pas me faire plagier par un mec comme Jason Matthieu. (Merci Rommie pour ton message).**

**Bonne Lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**4- La marque.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux pour voir le soleil baigner dans notre chambre. Délicatement je passais mes bras par-dessus ma tête et commençais à m'étirer. J'hésitais encore de bonne minutes avant de sortir du lit. Sérieusement, j'étais bien là. Pas de problème avec les mexicos, ni même avec Salem, et puis surtout pas avec mes souvenirs. Et puis j'étais sûre que si je me levais j'aurais droit à une réunion d'urgence à la con avec tout mes potes. Non j'étais vraiment trop bien dans mon lit.

Un soupire s'échappa de moi quand j'entendais mon ventre gargouiller. Il fallait que je me lève, Merlin, même en vacances, même dans des moments comme ça je pouvais même pas être libre de faire ce que je veux. Je soulevais la couette d'un coup sec et traînais des pieds jusqu'au fauteuil à côté du lit. J'enfilais un débardeur ample troué par-dessus mes sous-vêtement.

Rapidement je me trouvais dans le couloir des chambres.

**\- Il est trop tôt pour moi,** râlais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés.

Je me dirigeais dans le salon, ne voyant personne je soupirais deux fois plus pour descendre au rez de chaussé. Ma main poussa la porte de la cuisine où je retrouvais certain de mes amis.

Un plan de travail faisait quasiment le tour de la pièce. Ce n'était pas très sophistiqué, c'était du bois brun et vieux avec deux grandes tables. Une haute et une basse, où se trouvait d'ailleurs Alexie et Lorcan entrain de manger et parler. Je les regardais en arquant un sourcil... Ces deux là vont finir ensemble si ça continue. Je passais devant eux en allant vers ma copine qui était à table avec Potter et la naine. Dois-je préciser que j'avais soupiré avant de me pencher vers elles ?

**\- Bonjour,** murmurais-je dans l'oreille de Charlie avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Elle me souriait avant de me tendre une tasse de thé. Je la saisissais puis m'appuyais sur le bord d'un plan de travail tourné vers les filles. J'étais trop dans les vapes pour écouter leurs conversations, et puis ça ne m'intéressait pas.

Je jouais avec le bord de mon mug en regardant le fond de celui-ci. Je n'étais pas du matin, ou du moins pas en vacances. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir, et je remontais lentement mon visage vers l'entrée. Scarlett arrivait en se séchant les cheveux suivit de près par Sawyer et Borislav. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur mon visage en voyant la tête de Krum. Il était en mode rage totale. S'il pouvait soulever Lorcan part le col de sa chemise et le dégager de la pièce, il le ferait.

Je suivais Scarlett du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Rose pour lui dire bonjour comme il se doit. Elle prit son thé elle aussi, et vint se coller à moi appuyé sur le plan de travail.

**\- Scarlett,** saluais-je en portant ma tasse aux lèvres.

**\- Louann,** souriait-elle. **Bien dormi ? Pas de problème avec le Memoria ?**

Mon cœur rata un battement au mention de cette drogue. Mon front se fronçait et je sentais le regard insistant de ma meilleure amie sur le côté. Elle soupira en comprenant le problème, Scar se tourna légèrement vers moi.

**\- Dis moi ce que tu as vu ? **Demanda-t-elle discrètement.

**\- Pas maintenant Scar, ok ?**

**\- Tu l'as vu ?**

**\- Non. Plus tard. Promis.**

**\- Ok,** se résilia-t-elle.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour la remercier. On se retourna vers les autres, Sawyer était entrain de taquiner Rose et lui piquant sa nourriture. Et après c'était moi qui la faisait toujours chier ? C'était moi la gamine ? Je roulais des yeux.

Malfoy et Grindewald arrivait eux aussi quelques minutes plus tard. Mais j'étais trop occupé sur Pinhex avec Scarlett pour voir les autres arriver. Je venais juste de changer de photo de profil, où on pouvait voir Scarlett faire un clin d'oeil, et moi tirer la langue. En à peine quelques minutes tout le monde avait commenter ou aimer notre photo. Merlin que nous sommes bonnasse !

Londubat, Macmillan et Cassefollasse étaient finalement là entrain de manger je ne sais quoi à la table de Lorcan et Alexie. Londubat se leva d'un coup, ça ne sentait rien de bon... enfin simplement car sa voix m'exaspérait au plus au point. Et puis même, c'était souvent quelque chose de beaucoup trop sérieux et chiant qui sortait de sa bouche.

**\- Il faudrait peut être parler de ce qui c'est passé hier, **déclara Alexander.

Je soupirais lasse, je vous l'avais dit. C'était toujours trop sérieux. Je traînais des pieds et m'enfonçais dans une chaise aux côtés de Charlie. Sans se concerter la plus part d'entre nous s'était assis autour de la table.

**\- On devrait peut être se mettre à jour par rapport à la situation,** proposa Cassfolasse.

**\- Commençons alors,** fit Potter. **Déjà je tiens à dire qu'on aurait été mieux préparer aux Sanchez si les Serpentards nous avaient parler de tout ça dés le début.**

Je roulais des yeux, j'allais pour répliquer mais Alice prit les devants :

**\- C'est simple, vous êtes trop caractériels. On ne savait déjà pas quoi faire avec toute les informations qu'on avait alors avec vous en plus ça aurait été ingérable. En plus de ça ce n'était pas évident pour nous non plus...**

Alice cherchait du soutient auprès de nous.

**\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?** Siffla la rouquine.** On est pas des demeurés...**

**\- Ah bon ?** Commentais-je.

Krum ricanait alors que Potter soupirait.

**\- On aurait sûrement été d'accord avec vous dès le début. On est amis avec Taissa, Amber et Vicki, on les aurait soutenue,** informa Potter.

**\- Même si tu aurais su que Alexander s'était fait attaqué et que ce putain de Javier a prit son énergie ?** Trancha Sawyer debout derrière moi.

Potter et Londubat devinrent blancs comme des linges, alors que Macmillan et Scramender cherchaient des réponses dans les yeux de tout le monde. Car oui ! On avait oublier de préciser à nos cas sociaux d'amis que Vicki et Londubat s'étaient fait attaqué comme des débutants. Charlie me faisait les gros yeux... Oui bon je ne l'avais pas tenu informer aussi. C'était pour le bien du groupe !

**\- Attend... Mais c'est quoi ****c****e bordel ?** Siffla Pierre. **Comment il fait ça ?**

**\- On ne sait pas, **dit Scar.** On n'a pas vraiment comprit avec Lou quand on a vu ça.**

**\- Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ?** S'énerva Alexander d'un coup.

Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant devenir rouge.

**\- Pourquoi faire ?** Sifflais-je. **C'était déjà trop tard, et la nuit de ta transformation était passé, et puis en plus de ça on t'a sauvé le cul alors tu pourrais être un peu plus redevable.**

**\- Vas te faire Parkinson,** trancha Londubat. **J'ai aucun compte à te rendre.**

**\- ****Ok ok !** Essaya la naine. **On peut se calmer ? S'il vous plaît. On est la pour se parler non. Bon, premier point aborder, apparemment ça aurait été plus appréciable que vous nous teniez au courant dès le début.**

Je soupirais bruyamment en faisant un geste d'agacement. De toute façon il fallait toujours qu'on fasse les mauvais choix avec Potter &amp; Co', même quand on leurs sauvait la vie. Ils commençaient vraiment à me casser les miches.

**\- Rose a raison, **fit Alexie. **On est pas là pour se battre entre nous. J'aurais juste une question, importante mais il faudrait quand même l'avis de tout le monde.**

Intéressée je me penchais vers la table pour la regarder à l'autre bout à ma gauche.

**\- C'est quoi ta question ? **S'impatienta Scramender.

**\- Est-ce qu'on rentre chez nous maintenant et on les laisse là, ou est-ce qu'on reste même si on en paye le prix ?** Demanda Alexie.

Immédiatement je me retournais vers Scarlett qui était debout au bout de la table. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. En signe Scarlett ça voulait dire ''je ne sais pas'', je fronçais des sourcils en insistant. J'avais envie de lui dire de bouger son cul, bordel je savais qu'elle était d'accord avec moi. Qu'on ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

**\- Je reste, **déclara Charlie.

Voilà qui était claire.

**\- C'est pas un jeu Charlie,** essaya Pierre.

**\- Je sais merci, je ne dis pas ça sans comprendre les conséquences mais je reste. Tout le monde a compris l'importance des événements qui nous arrivent. On est plus à Poudlard, tout les choix qu'on va faire auront des conséquences sur notre avenir, et je sais que je veux être là pour eux. Pour nos amis ici, **clarifia ma copine.

**\- Elle a raison, **commenta Krum en la désignant.

**\- Ma copine a toujours raison, **souriais-je arrogante.

**\- On devrait laisser le choix aux gens de partir s'ils le veulent,** proposa soudainement Malfoy mâle.

J'arquais un sourcil, et sa sœur semblait surprise. Même Alice qui était à côté de lui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

**\- Tu veux partir ?** Demanda Scarlett choqué.

**\- Non, mais si certains préfèrent, ils devraient le dire maintenant avant de s'engager dans quelque chose de plus important qu'eux. Et qu'ils se sentent pas capable d'agir par rapport au choix du groupe, **expliqua Scorpius.

**\- ****Ouais on devrait faire ça,** déclara Lorcan limite à lui même. **Qui veut partir ?**

Pendant un instant on se regardait tous un part un. C'était étrange comme situation, on avait 18ans, et on était quasiment plus expérimenter que certains jeune adulte. On était confronté à des choses bien trop sérieuse pour notre âge, et sûrement bien trop dur. J'avais envie de rire, ouais de rire. Car finalement même si nous on était jeune pour se confronter à un gamin qui cherche le pouvoir, alors qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait dire de nos parents ? C'était des gamins quand tout leurs étaient tombé dessus.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait duré ce blanc entre nous tous, mais en tout cas personne n'avait décider de partir. De monter faire ses bagages et fuir le conflit. Non on était tous dans cette cuisine pensif.

**\- ****Il nous faut un plan,** décréta Sawyer.

**\- On les dégomme,** lança Krum.

**\- On les enfermes et on leurs fait oublier leur mémoire, **proposa Lorcan en mettant ses paumes vers le ciel.

**\- On peut se servir d'un sort pour protéger la Nouvelle Orléans, un genre de dôme, vous voyez ?** Fit Potter en passant autre les propositions des autres.

**\- Faut en parler avec Taissa et sa bande aussi,** exposa Londubat.

**\- ****Faut les exploser,** siffla Krum.

Ça partait dans tout les sens, tout le monde parlait ou bien même haussait le ton. Personne ne s'écoutait. Merlin j'avais mal à la tête à les écouter. Il y avait un tel brouhaha que je ne m'entendais même plus penser. Je fermais longuement les yeux pour calmer ce mal de tête qui grandissait dangereusement. Je posais mes coudes sur la table et me massais les tempes. J'entendais simplement un long sifflement et des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles. Pour vu que ça s'arrête.

**\- Lou ça va ?**

Une main sur mon épaule et la voix de Scarlett me fit sursauté. Elle me regardait avec des gros yeux.

**\- Lou, ton nez,** informa-t-elle alors que les autres étaient toujours entrain de se déchirer.

Charlie me regardait inquiète, et alors que je secouais la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien, et de toute façon je détestais que les gens s'inquiètent pour moi. Je n'étais pas quelque chose de fragile. Je savais me défendre, et je n'allais pas me briser si je saignais du nez.

Scarlett me tendit un mouchoir que j'apportais rapidement à mon nez. Mon mal de tête était toujours là mais beaucoup plus supportable, foutue migraine à la con.

**\- … La meilleure solution c'est les jambes,** argumenta Krum.

**\- Tu es vraiment taré ! On va pas le stopper en leurs coupant les chevilles, **s'emporta Potter.

Je voyais Rose devant moi roulait des yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prit part au débat, son cerveau devait déjà être en surchauffe. Je piquais des céréales à Rose en me mettant debout, tout ça sous le regarde beaucoup trop inquiète de ma copine.

**\- Bon arrêtez vos conneries !** Hurlais-je. **On va pas tuer, ni mutiler, ni même kidnapper quelqu'un comme ça ! Faut réfléchir bande de blaireaux.**

Ils se turent d'un coup. Parfait, je hochais la tête satisfaite de moi.

**\- Je peux ? **Me demanda Weasley.

**\- Euh... Ouais, **dis-je incertaine. **Mais pas de monologue à la con.**

Tout le monde la regardait se lever.

**\- Faut d'abord les connaître. On ne s'attaque pas à quelqu'un ou quelque chose sans connaître un minimum de celle-ci. Et qu'est-ce qu'on connaît d'eux ?**

Borislav allait pour répliquer quand Rose le regardait lourdement.

**\- À part le fait qu'ils nous veulent du mal, qu'ils veulent prendre la Nouvelle Orléans et qu'ils ne tolèrent personne,** reprit Rose. **Rien, on connaît rien. Quand on s'attaque à quelque chose, il faut savoir ses points fort et ses points faible. On ne va pas foncer dans un mur. On ne sait même pas combien ils sont, ni où ils se trouvent. Alors commençons par là.**

Je jetais un regard à Scar et Charlie. Ok, on était toute les trois d'accord, et un peu sur le cul que ça soit le nain qui dirige nos troupes. Depuis quand Miss Je-sais-tout était un leader ? Enfin bon, elle avait pas vraiment fait ses preuves donc je vais peut être pas lui lécher le cul dès maintenant.

**\- Je propose qu'on aille à leurs recherche, ou du moins qu'on localise où ils peuvent se trouver. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Taissa pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de confronter son groupe avec le notre. On verra ça quand on saura plus de chose sur notre adversaire. Si on se trompait, et si on est face à des gens beaucoup plus fort que nous il faudra encore une fois aviser. Sur nos choix au moment venu,** continua Weasley.

Elle marqua une pause en regardant ses amis puis finalement se tourna quelques secondes vers Scarlett.

**\- Je me porte volontaire pour aller à leurs recherche,** concluait-elle.

**\- Quoi ?!** S'étrangla Potter et Alice en même temps.

**\- Wow ! Attends deux secondes là, **sifflais-je. **Ton petit discours était mignon et tout, mais tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, les mains dans les poches et hop !**

**\- Déjà Louann, je fais ça pour tout le monde. Et puis ça ne sert à rien d'y aller en groupe. On se ferait repérer de suite. Et puis je ne me jette pas dans la gueule du loup comme tu dis, car je ne sais même pas où sait. Je vais simplement chercher des informations.**

**\- Je viens avec toi, **se précipita Scarlett.

**\- Non,** soupira Rose. **Si tu viens on va s'inquiéter l'une pour l'autre et on avancera à rien. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule.**

**\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?** M'emportais-je complètement sur le cul.

**\- Rose, on devrait venir avec toi,** proposa Charlie.

**\- ****Putain Weasley, fait pas la conne et accepte que l'un d'entre nous vienne,** déclara Alexie.

**\- Je suis pas une chochotte hein ! Arrêtez tous de vouloir me couver à la fin, **se fâcha la naine.

Je roulais des yeux puis soupirer. Elle m'exaspérait avec ses manières elle aussi.

**\- Bon je vais avec elle. Et avant que tu pignes comme une gosse sache que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et tes caprices. Je serais plus efficace que toi car je suis mille fois plus discrète. Ta voix est tellement agaçante quelle s'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde.**

**\- ****Parfait alors,** souligna Scar en me coupant.

Rose me défia du regard en croisant les bras.

**\- Ok,** se résilia Rose.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Elle est quand même névrosé ta copine,** fit Louann en passant la porte d'entrée où j'étais adossée.

**\- C'est n'importe quoi son idée de se barrer seule là,** sifflais-je en commençant à marcher dans la rue.

**\- Oh arrête deux secondes de stresser Malfoy. Elle est méga forte cette meuf, je vois pas pourquoi tu te détendrais pas un peu là.**

Je soupirais, je sais que Lou avait raison mais merde à la fin ! Rose était trop têtue, allez à la recherche des Sanchez ! Non mais c'était quoi son problème ? Elle était suicidaire ? Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Bref, je savais que Rose était censée, et vraiment vraiment raisonnée comme fille. Elle m'avait plus ou moins rassurer sur ses projets après la réunion général de ce matin. Rose ne voulait pas se confronter aux Sanchez, mais seulement les localiser en toute discrétion. J'avais confiance en Rose, réellement mais j'avouais que j'étais quand même mille fois plus rassurer que Lou aille avec elle. Louann ne l'avouerait jamais, mais je savais qu'elle tenait à elle. Et puis si Lou était avec, je savais qu'elle pourrait la protéger quitte à tuer. Ma meilleure amie pouvait être vraiment... cruelle et sans pitié quand elle était fasse à des ''ennemis''.

**\- ****Tu as choisie ce que tu voulais te faire ?** Demanda Lou qui me coupa dans mes pensées.

**\- Bah oui heureusement. D'ailleurs tu es vraiment une connasse de me lâcher comme ça.**

**\- C'est bon je me suis déjà excusée mille fois,** râla-t-elle.

**\- Ça faisait quand même plus de 5ans qu'on en avait parler, **bougonnais-je en changeant de rue.

**\- Je le ferais plus tard promis ok. Mais là je peux pas, mon contrat le permettra pas.**

**\- Donc je serais la seule à souffrir.**

**\- Tu es tellement dramatique Scar,** rigola Lou en me donnant un coup de coude. **Allez vient ! J'ai hâte de voir ta tronche !**

Elle me prit ma main et me tira pour qu'on se faufile entre les passants. Lou semblait beaucoup plus heureuse, ou du moins elle faisait semblant. Mais son sourire était plaisant à voir. On traversa rapidement la route pour se trouvait face à notre destination. Je levais la tête pour voir un néon coloré derrière la vitre : Electric Ladyland Tattoo. Louann se frottait les mains d'impatience et se retournait vers moi avec un sourire carnassier.

**\- La boucherie est ouverte, mouhahaha !** Lança Lou en ouvrant la porte.

Une petite sonnette se déclencha à notre entrée dans la boutique. Il était tôt et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'y avait qu'un client entrain de parler avec un biker avec plein de piercing et tatouage. Le tatoueur portait même un bandana rouge. Merlin, que les moldues étaient clichés.

Une jeune fille avec des lunettes carrées et beaucoup trop de tatouage coloré à mon goût arrivait vers nous.

**\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? **Demanda-t-elle avec un carnet dans les mains.

**\- Euh oui, je voudrais un tatouage,** déclarais-je.

**\- Parfait, où ça ?**

**\- À l'épaule gauche, fin au-dessus, en gros qu'il soit visible de face.**

La fille me regardait en souriant, elle me regardait de haute en bas et je sentais Lou ricaner.

**\- Je suis sûre que ça ****t'ira**** très bien à cette endroit, qu'est-ce qu'on te prépare dans ce cas ? **Souriait la tatoueuse.

**\- Une constellation. Celle du Verseau. Quelque chose de minimaliste, **expliquais-je.

**\- Mmh d'accord... Tu as un dessin ?**

**\- Non elle a rien emmené, elle est trop blonde pour ça,** intervenait Lou à mes côtés pendant que je roulais des yeux.

**\- D'accord, pas de soucis, je vais allez faire des recherches et je viendrais vous chercher. Installez vous là en attendant. Je dois aussi faire le stencil, **informa-t-elle avant de partir vers les tables de tatouage puis la réserve.

Lou me prit le bras pour m'asseoir sur le canapé rouge de l'entrée. Ma meilleure amie prit directement un magazine en face d'elle.

**\- Sérieusement la constellation du Verseau ? Tu es tellement rabat-joie, **se moqua Lou.

**\- Quoi tu voulais ****pas ****que je fasse un magyar à pointe sur ****le bras ****quand même ****? **Sifflais-je.

**\- Pas faux, ou sinon moi en Pin-up ? Genre trop sexy tu comprends ?**

Je roulais des yeux amusé et lui frappais le bras.

**\- ****Bon alors, la constellation du Verseau... De ce que j'ai un peu suivis en cours et avec ta grand-mère... C'est pas l'histoire d'une chèvre qui donne du lait à Zeus et qui fuit je sais pas trop quoi ?** Dit Lou en réfléchissant.

**\- Non, et fait pas genre que tu suivais quelque chose en cours. C'est celle du Capricorne que tu parles, et encore c'est un peu une honte ton résumé. Celle du Verseau c'est là où il y a les étoiles d'aquarii, les étoiles des chanceux, ou bien l'étoile des femmes. Et puis le Verseau est mon signe, donc je voulais avoir ça sur moi.**

**\- Comme un identifiant pour prouver que c'est toi ?** S'amusa Lou.

**\- Bref ça sert à rien de parler d'astrologie et d'astronomie avec toi,** boudais-je.

Lou me tapait le bras avec son magazine avant de sourire et de retourner à sa lecture. Au loin je voyais la tatoueuse me faire un clin d'oeil avant de regarder son imprimante. Je baissais les yeux légèrement gêné. Depuis quand j'étais gênée quand on me draguait ?! J'étais bizarre parfois.

**\- Tu vas m'en parler ? **Demandais-je soudainement.

**\- De quoi ?** Fit Lou toujours dans sa lecture.

**\- Ton père.**

**\- Ministère,** dit-elle froidement.

**\- Quoi le ministère ? **Interrogeais-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Il travail là bas, ou il travaillait.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Et rien, j'ai rien d'autre,** déclara-t-elle durement.

**\- Donc tu as des migraines qui te font pisser du sang et tu te réveilles quasiment prête à crever mais tu as que ça comme information ?**

Je voyais Lou se contracter la mâchoire et tourner une page de son magazine. Elle était agacé, et moi inquiète. Super combo. J'allais pour parler mais Louann ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande respiration :

**\- J'ai peur ok, car je maîtrise rien. Mais je veux savoir, quand je serais à Londres j'irais voir Daphné pour avoir des infos. Mais arrête de t'inquiéter car de toute façon je n'arrêterais pas. Me fait pas la morale car je sais que tu serais pareille que moi. **(elle se tourna vers moi et me regardait intensément).** Je veux savoir. C'est toujours dans ma putain de tête. J'arrive pas à oublier, même avec ces histoires à la con avec les mexicos je suis toujours entrain de penser à ce mec qui a engrossé Pansy. Je veux juste savoir.**

Je la regardais dans ses impeccables yeux gris. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire à ça ? Rien. Elle avait raison, et c'était son choix. Oui je m'inquiétais, oui Crivey me tenait au courant de son état mais tout ça me stressais. Surtout que Lou ne se confiait même pas à sa copine.

**\- Ok,** me résiliais-je.

**\- Merci.**

On resta toute les deux pendant un instant sans se parler. Elle était aussi têtue que Rose et ne m'en parlerait pas. Je le savais, je devais juste être là pour elle. Juste être présente et la soutenir. Être meilleure amie de Louann Parkinson était un challenge, mais j'étais prête à le relever.

**\- Oh putain ! **S'exclama Lou d'un coup.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux surprise par son changement d'attitude. Elle se levait comme un piquet avec le magazine dans les mains. Lou avait un sourire mega-watt que je n'avais quasiment jamais vu.

**\- Regarde ! Regarde ! Je suis là ! Putain je suis dans le magazine ! Putain je suis trop hot ! Je suis célèbre bordel de merde ! **S'extasia Lou en sautillant sur elle-même.

Comprenant la situation je me levais à mon tour et me joignais à elle.

**\- Fait voir ? Oulà ! Tu es carrément canon.**

**\- ****Non mais tu as vu je suis devant quoi, putain ! Les autres étaient trop chiante en même temps. Le noir me va trop bien. Hé les gars ! **Cria-t-elle aux tatoueur et son client. **Vous voulez voir une belle gosse.**

J'étais toujours choquée de voir Louann aussi lunatique. Les homme étaient entrain de siffler et la reluquer sans gêne. Ma meilleure amie était penché sur le comptoir de la boutique. C'était une putain d'allumeuse ! La tatoueuse jeta un coup d'oeil avant de venir vers moi.

**\- Sexy votre copine,** fit-elle devant moi. **Tu es prête ?**

**\- Oui je suis prête... Et c'est pas ma copine,** précisais-je en me dirigeant vers son lieu de travail.

**\- Intéressant,** murmura-t-elle.

Putain mais elle me draguait vraiment en plus. Je m'installais en m'asseyant sur la table alors qu'elle était sur un tabouret à roulette.

**\- Il faut que tu enlèves ton haut, **souriait-elle.

Je m'exécutais et me retrouvais en soutien-gorge noir.

**\- Effectivement, le tatouage va t'aller à ravir,** déclara sans gêne la jeune fille. **Tu veux voir ce que ça donne ?**

J'hochais la tête alors qu'elle mettait une crème graisseuse et froide sur mon épaule gauche. Elle plaçait son stencil, et le retira délicatement. Je voyais avec joie ma constellation représenter, les étoiles étaient rejoint par des traits fins. C'était ce que je voulais, minimaliste, pas trop gros, et en noir. Parfait.

La tatoueuse prenait son pistolet dans les mains et me fit signe de m'allonger. Je m'exécutais en silence, elle plaça sa main sur le haut de ma poitrine. Un frisson me parcourait alors qu'elle se mettait convenablement en place.

**\- Prête ?**

Je repris une respiration quand je sentais Lou arrivait du coin de l'oeil avec le tatoueur biker.

**\- Oui prête, **déclarais-je.

La fille approcha son engin de la peau. Ok ! J'aurais vraiment cru que ça faisait plus mal. Sérieux, j'avais vécu beaucoup pire que ça. Je m'étais faite quasiment cramé le cul par un dragon, et je vous parle même pas l'épilation. Alors franchement un tatouage c'était vraiment que dal. Bon ok le mien n'allait pas durer un max de temps, mais quand même je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... tragique ?

**\- Ce gentil monsieur,** commença Lou en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du tatoueur. **Il m'a gentiment offert un piercing, car il pense que je serais genre encore plus sexy. ****Ce que je croyais pas possible mais ! Il a eut une super idée.**

**\- Ah oui laquelle ?** Dis-je septique.

**\- Sur le téton. Sérieux Scar, le sein quoi ! Je suis sûre que Charlie va kiffer à balle ! Pouha ! Et le sexe. Putain ! Je veux trop ce piercing.**

**\- Tu es vraiment pas bien,** m'exaspérais-je.

**\- À plus tard,** rigola Lou en se dirigeant vers une petit pièce stérilisé.

**O O O**

**\- Je vous dois combien ?** Demandais-je au comptoir de la boutique.

**\- Non mais tu as vu, on le voit à travers. C'est trop sexe ! **S'extasia Lou en matant sa propre poitrine.

**\- Alors ça fera 60 dollars,** m'informa la jeune fille.

Je lui tendais ma carte. Le biker était entrain d'afficher des photos de tatouage sur le mur. Je regardais ceux là, il y en avait de tout genre. Lou regardait elle aussi, et sans se concerter on se focalisait sur un tatouage qui était dans un cadre en verre.

**\- C'est quoi ?** Demandais-je comme hypnotisé.

Les deux tatoueurs se retournèrent pour voir de quoi je parlais. Le biker prit un air supérieure et croisa les bras.

**\- C'est une calavera mexicaine. Elle est très ancienne, elle était là avant que j'achète le magasin,** déclara le biker. **Les calaveras sont comme des offrandes à un mort. L'offrande fonctionne pleinement quand celui qui la fait croit que le défunt erre toujours sur terre. Un genre de contacte avec les anciens.**

**\- Pourquoi il y a un M au bas?** fit Lou.

**\- Martinez,** répondit-il.

Avec Lou on se jeta un coup d'oeil avant de décider de partir.

**\- ****Merci pour le tatouage, bonne journée,** lançais-je pour couper court.

Je pris le bras de Lou et sortais de la boutique sans me retourner. Ils étaient partout, les Sanchez étaient partout, n'importe où on irait. Je lâchais le bras de Lou et elle commença à marcher rapidement à mes côtés.

**\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce dessin n'annonce rien de bon ? **S'énerva Lou.

**\- Une tête de mort ! Une tête de mort bordel, **sifflais-je.

**\- Bon ok elle est stylé et puis c'est un peu plus élaborer que certaine marque ou blason, qu'importe ! Mais putain ça sent pas bon... Tu crois que... Enfin que ?**

**\- Oui. Ça doit leur servir. Je ne l'ai pas vu sur eux, mais ils doivent bien l'avoir ****quelque part**** sur leurs corps, **déclarais-je sûre de moi.

**\- Putain, faut peut être plus que Scarlett bitch 2.0 sur ce coup,** marmonna Lou.

Je me stoppais d'un coup et lui repris le bras pour qu'elle me fasse face. Lou passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**\- On fait quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- On tient informer les autres. Plus de mensonge. On est en quelque sorte une équipe. Et il faut savoir qui à la marque.**

**\- Ok... Comment on fait ?**

**\- Photo, surveillance, réseaux sociaux, j'en sais rien Lou. On doit juste cherché qui est ''connecté'' à Javier,** dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

**\- D'accord. Tu crois que Taissa est au courant ?** Demanda ma meilleure amie.

**\- Oui, non. J'en sais rien. Rose a raison, on ne doit pas se mélanger pour l'instant avec la bande de Taissa. Ça serait beaucoup trop compliquer et conflictuel.**

Lou tapa du pied et regardait le ciel. Finalement elle trouva le chemin de mes yeux.

**\- Bon, de un **(elle montrait son pouce) **dans la soirée j'irais avec la naine trouver des informations. De deux, faut qu'on se bouge le cul et trouver des informations plus poussé sur ce dessin ou marque. De trois, on évite d'en parler à Taissa, mais ! On en parle avec les autres. **(Trois doigts étaient visible dans sa main).** C'est ça hein ? Juste ça ?**

**\- Ouais on fait déjà, et puis après on... **(je me stoppais en regardant derrière l'épaule de Lou) … **C'est Taissa là bas ?**

Lou se retourna directement et trouva elle aussi Taissa de l'autre côté de la rue. On s'avança vers elle, Lou me suivait puis posa une main sur mon bras.

**\- ****Elle est pas toute seule, **siffla-t-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant la scène.

**\- Qu'est-ce que Valentina fait ici ?** Cracha Lou.

La jeune fille était clairement entrain de se disputer avec Taissa en plein milieu du trottoir d'en face. Taissa s'énerva deux fois plus et partit plus loin en lui faisant un signe de main agacé. Valentina était elle aussi à cran, et partait de son côté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ensemble ?

**\- Tu crois que Taissa est avec eux ? **Demandais-je prudente.

Lou se retourna, elle haussa les épaules.

**\- Beaucoup de gens sont fort dans la trahison, **fit-elle les dents serrés.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Je sortais de la douche et m'enveloppais dans une serviette. La porte s'ouvrait et se refermait pour faire apparaître Alexander, il me souriait timidement avant de se diriger vers la douche. Je répondais à son sourire avant de me tourner vers le miroir.

Mes vêtements étaient déjà préparés, j'enfilais rapidement mes sous-vêtements et puis mon mini-short en jeans. Je pris mon t-shirt rouge avant même que je puisse passer ma tête dans le trou, je vis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Alexie et Krum étaient entrain de se peloter sauvagement contre la porte, je les regardais en arquant un sourcil.

**\- S'il vous plaît,** dis-je en me raclant la gorge. **Oh ! Dégagez là !**

Alexie lâcha les lèvres de son copain. Elle se recoiffa un minimum.

**\- Tu sais Potter, on va sûrement rentrer en guerre, alors franchement si je veux faire l'amour quand je veux et où je veux c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, **décréta-t-elle.

Krum souriait en regardant sa copine avant se d'humidifier les lèvres. Il lui prit la taille et chuchota quelque chose que je ne voulais pas savoir, car à peine dit Alexie l'embrassa vigoureusement avant de refermer la porte en rigolant. Merlin ! Y avait que moi qui copulait pas comme une bête ?! Même Pierre et Cassandra avaient une vie sexuelle plus remplie que la mienne. Agacée j'enfilais rapidement mon t-shirt.

Comment Alexie pouvait penser qu'on allait mourir ? Je veux dire la veille avait été chaotique, mais on s'en était bien sorti. Seul Pierre et Ellie avaient été sonné... J'étais peut être trop confiante. En même temps mon père et ma mère avaient battu des choses pire que ça, et s'ils m'avaient bien inculqué une valeur c'était de ne jamais laisser tomber, que ça soit une idée ou bien des amis. Ne jamais revenir sur une parole. Et c'était évident pour moi que je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Taissa. Impossible.

Je soupirais en me regardant dans la glace. J'étais prête à me battre. Il fallait juste que j'ai un peu de courage le moment venu. Je me faisais un chignon à la hâte avant d'attraper mes chaussures. Je ne savais pas ce que penser Alexander de tout ça. Il venait juste d'être au courant que Javier c'était attaqué à lui, et il ne m'en avait toujours pas parler. En fait il m'en parlait jamais.

En parlant de lui je l'entendais sortir de la douche, à travers le miroir je le voyais se couvrir d'une serviette. Il arriva à mes côtés et commençait à se passer de la mousse sur le visage pour se raser.

**\- Je pense que je vais aller voir Vicki, **déclara-t-il.

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui, elle doit savoir ce qu'il se passe avec les Sanchez, et puis elle a du se faire attaquer je ne sais combien de fois par ces mecs... Je trouve ça tellement scandaleux et aussi affreux. Elle doit être au courant.**

Je hochais la tête en m'appuyant sur les lavabos. Est-ce que j'étais d'accord avec lui ? Euh... Non. Enfin oui c'était affreux et Vicki devait être au courant. Mais pourquoi ça serait toujours lui qui irait lui parler ? Je le voyais passer son rasoir délicatement sur son menton.

J'avais l'impression d'être flexible, de ne pas le pousser trop à bout. De même être compréhensible, mais il m'échappait, je n'arrivais pas à avoir des conversations avec lui, il passait son temps soit avec Vicki, soit avec les garçons. Je n'étais même pas le genre collante, mais là c'était extrême on ne se parlait quasiment plus. Et putain ! Je voulais qu'il me parle de ses problèmes, je voulais savoir comment il se sentait intérieurement.

Je passais ma main sur son épaule nue pendant qu'il se rinçait le visage. Je lui laissais un baiser sur l'épaule. Je fronçais des sourcils :

**\- J'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais une tâche de naissance sur l'épaule.**

**\- Une quoi ?** S'interrogea-t-il.

**\- Tu as une marque sur l'omoplate.**

Il se retourna brusquement pour se regarder dans le miroir. Alex se tenait le l'épaule et la tordait pour mieux voir.

**\- Merde, **souffla-t-il.

**\- C'est quoi ?**

**\- Je sais pas, mais Vicki l'a aussi.**

**\- Ah ouais ?**

**\- Oui exactement la même, une demie lune. Comment c'est arrivé là ?** Paniqua-t-il.

Je faisais un pas en arrière en le voyant si inquiet. Il se regardait toujours l'épaule ne comprenant rien à la situation qui lui arrivait.

**\- Je... Attend. Comment tu sais qu'elle a ça Vicki ?!** Dis-je en fronçant des sourcils malgré moi.

**\- Quoi ?! **S'emporta-t-il.

**\- Tu as fait quoi avec ?!**

Alexander me regarda avec un regard noir, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il passa devant moi pour prendre son jeans et un t-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement. Je le suivais du regard et surtout j'attendais ma réponse. Alice n'était pas conne finalement, elle avait raison. Vicki restait une fille avec des envies, et mon mec restait un mec ! Merde à la fin.

**\- Alex !**

**\- Quoi ?! **S'énerva-t-il la main sur la poignet.

**\- Oh non pas de ça avec moi,** tranchais-je. **Tu coupes ****pas ****la conversation comme ça.**

**\- Je coupe l'engueulade, **corrigea-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

**\- Putain dis moi comment tu as vu ça sur elle ?**

On se trouvait dans le salon, et je le suivais au pas. Alexander se retourna même pas pour me parler en face.

**\- Ah ton avis ? On est des loups-garou, on se réveille à poil donc forcément j'ai remarqué ça, **siffla Alex.

**\- Ouais donc tu es obligé de la maté pendant son sommeil ?**

**\- J'étais polie et lui a ramené une couverture ! Mais ça évidement tu peux pas comprendre hein !**

J'entrais dans notre chambre comme une furie et le poussais d'un coup en plaçant mes mains sur son torse.

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?! Putain Alex ça fait des mois que j'attends que tu te confies, j'attends de te comprendre. Et toi tu me sors ça, tu crois que je me sens pas déjà coupable de te voir comme ça,** hurlais-je.

**\- Comme une sous-race ! Comme un putain de loup-garou qui vaux pas le coup ?! Ouais Lily je me vois comme ça, et ça va pas changer. Et puis tu me pètes une crise simplement car tu es jalouse que je passe du temps avec Vicki.**

**\- Mais tu t'entends ou pas ? Déjà évidement que je suis jalouse, tu es jamais là ! Jamais avec moi du moins. Et tu ne jures que par elle. Je suis inquiète pour toi bordel de merde. ****Comment tu peux croire que tu es inférieur ? Comment tu peux croire tout ça ? **M'écriais-je choqué, énervé et déstabilisé.

**\- Si je voulais pas en parler c'était pour une raison. Car tu comprends pas. Elle me comprend ! Alors arrête.**

**\- Mais putain ça je sais ! Et je veux que tu sois ami avec elle, mais parle moi s'il te plaît Alex.**

Il me regardait dans les yeux. Son expression était dur, sans une once de compassion. Pourquoi il était comme ça ? Je ne savais rien c'était vrai.

Un mélange de colère, de déception et de tristesse m'envahissait. J'avais envie de pleuré mais aucune larme n'arrivaient à gagné le chemin de mon visage.

**\- Non, **dit-il sèchement.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de moi, mes lèvres étaient baissés. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler le faciès de mon visage.

**\- Alex.**

**\- Non Lily ! Je ne veux pas parler ! Si je ne parle pas depuis le début c'est bien pour quelque chose. Je ne veux pas parler car ça ne sert à rien. Tout ça là, ne sert à rien. Je suis un loup-garou, je vie avec c'est tout. Te parler serait inutile.**

**\- Inutile,** répétais-je la voix cassé.

**\- Vicki me comprend.**

Je fermais les yeux. C'était pas possible d'avoir une tel conversation avec lui. C'était si surréaliste. Je me mordillais les lèvres alors que mes narines se dilataient pour mieux respirer.

**\- Parfait. Alors va la voir,** crachais-je.

**\- C'est ce que je vais faire.**

**\- Comment tu peux me sortir ça merde ! Je suis là devant toi à te supplier de me parler et tu me dis cette merde ! Je veux te comprendre, laisse moi te comprendre Alex.**

Alexander se retourna vers la fenêtre derrière lui et tapa le meuble qui était là avec son pied.

**\- Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas être là ! Je ne veux rien sauf me sentir libre et... Juste être sans pression et te voir me regarder comme ça avec autant de pitié m'énerve ! **Hurla-t-il.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. J'étais horrifié, chacun de ses mots me brisait un peu plus.

**\- Tu te calmes ! **Aboya une voix derrière moi.

Alexander regarda par-dessus mon épaule en plissant des yeux énervé. Il contracta sa mâchoire et secoua la tête agacé. Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur son visage.

**\- Tu descends d'un cran tout de suite ok Alex !**

**\- Vas te faire Lexie,** cracha son frère.

**\- Oh non, **fit Alexie qui apparaissait dans la pièce et s'approcha de son frère.** Ce que tu as dans ta tête tu peux le garder si c'est pour être si cruel et un espèce de connard qui ressemble à tout sauf mon frère.**

**\- ****Tu as aucun droit sur moi je te préviens,** siffla Alex.

**\- Ouais ouais je sais. Mais là tu es entrain de péter un câble. Alors ok tu es énervé, ok tu es mal dans ta peau. Et ok encore une fois tout les merdes qui nous arrive t'atteigne ! Mais pète un coup et dégage faire un tour avec ta Vicki si tu veux. Mais me parle pas comme ça, ni même à Lily,** rembarra Alexie.

Alexander fit un pas vers elle, il était un peu plus grand et la regardait de haut. Je n'avais vraiment jamais vu Alex comme ça. Il était effrayant, j'avais envie de le gifler pour le réveiller. Mais peut être que Alexie avait raison, qu'il était juste en surtension, que tout explosé d'un coup.

**\- Vraiment Alexie dégage. Tu as rien droit de me dire par rapport à ma lycanthropie et mon comportement, **siffla Alex.

Je regardais les deux entrain de se juger du regard. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que Alex avait touché un point sensible à ce moment. Alexie s'en voulait déjà assez que son frère soit un loup-garou pour qu'il en remette une couche. Sans broncher Alexie lui assena une gifle avant de se décaler et l'inviter à sortir de la chambre.

**\- On se reparlera quand tu seras calmer, **indiqua Alexie.

Alexander lui jeta un regard alors qu'il fuyait la pièce. J'avais pu voir une légère gêne en lui avant qu'il quitte les lieux. Alexie se recoiffa un minimum, et reprit une longue respiration avant de se retourner vers moi.

**\- Il est désolé,** déclara-t-elle.

**\- Tu crois ?**

**\- Oui, il a pété un câble... Mais ça n'excuse rien je le sais.**

Je lui fis un signe de tête alors que je sentais finalement une larme coule sur mon visage. Alexie me regardait désolée avant de s'avançait hésitante. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra délicatement, je posais ma tête dans son cou. Je m'en fichais que ça soit Alexie, j'avais juste besoin de souffler. Et puis j'étais sûre qu'elle pouvait me comprendre un minimum.

**Point de vue de Taissa Benson.**

Ellie était assise négligemment sur mon gros fauteuil, alors que Jeremiah était encore entrain de regarder tout les plans et photos qu'il y avait sur la table en face de nous. Amber avait troqué son sourire et son éternel rire pour une silence religieux. Elle regardait ses pieds pendant que Erin arrivait à l'étage avec Vicki.

**\- ****C'est bon on est tous là,** déclara Enzo à mes côtés.

Je soupirais. C'était dingue, en l'espace de 6 mois on avait perdu beaucoup de nos amis, enfin ils n'étaient pas mort. Ils avaient juste abandonné et s'étaient retiré de la Nouvelle Orléans. On était beaucoup plus que 7 à la base. Emma Brown était avec nous déjà, c'était ma meilleure amie à la base, j'avais été lâchement trahis quand elle s'était mise avec Sam Peters. Et puis il y a quelques mois j'ai compris tout de suite que tout ça ne servait plus à rien, qu'elle avait rejoins Javier.

Luke Bennett lui restait dans son quartier, il ne se tenait pas informé et évitait les autres. Je savais qu'il ne traînait même plus avec les autres. Il s'était rendu seulement solitaire. Caleb Cox le dealer de Amber... Avec lui c'était simple il croyait que tout le monde allait mourir et que rien ne valait la peine.

Finalement on se retrouvait comme toujours depuis quelques mois tout les sept. Erin Wardwell, c'était plus une amie de Ellie que la mienne mais au fil du temps on était devenu une vrai famille tous ensemble. Elle avait un an de plus que moi. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi elle était venue à la Nouvelle Orléans, elle avait pourtant fait ses études à l'Académie du Montana. Bizarrement quand Ellie lui avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle, elle avait accouru.

À part Erin, on avait tous fait nos études à Salem. Jeremiah avait fini il y a deux ans, il avait le même âge que Valentina. Après il y avait Ellie Holt qui avait trois ans de plus que moi. C'était la plus vieille de notre petite groupe. Bon Ellie était clairement un fêtarde qui en avait rien à faire de la vie... C'était peut être pour ça que c'était une tête brûlé.

Évidement il y avait Amber et Vicki. Vicki était la petite dernière, c'était d'ailleurs cruelle de la mettre dans ce conflit. Elle avait déjà vécu beaucoup trop de chose affreuse à seulement 16ans. Je me sentais toujours coupable de la voir avec nous, évidement je ne la poussais pas à faire ses choix. Mais je devrais pouvoir lui dire de partir, de se sauver et d'arrêter d'être avec nous. Qu'elle pense à son propre bonheur.

Heureusement pour moi j'avais toujours eu mon meilleur ami : Enzo Trevino. Il agissait toujours comme un grand frère. Il avait redoublé sa dernière année à Salem et c'était retrouvé avec moi. J'avais toujours pu compté sur lui, pourtant je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il savait que Valentina et moi entretenions une relation.

**\- ****Ouais on est tous là,** déclarais-je.

**\- On a quoi à l'ordre du jour ?** Demanda Erin en prenant un calepin. **Je note aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre que ça soit Enzo. Il griffonne toujours partout.**

Enzo lui fit un clin d'oeil, Erin lui sourit moqueuse avant de prendre une plume et de s'asseoir sur un canapé proche de la rembarre des escaliers. Je m'asseyais sur mon fauteuil baroque, j'étais lassée de ses réunions la plupart du temps. Mais avec tout les événements qui c'était passé je trouvais ça important d'en faire une.

Jeremiah posa lourdement une photo au centre de la table. Je me rapprochais légèrement pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessus, je secouais la tête en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

**\- Il la fait Taissa, **fit Jé. **Sam est marqué. J'en reviens pas.**

**\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, c'est quand même l'apprenti d'Ezra. C'est un sadique ce mec, et ça encore plus que Sam,** lança Enzo énervé.

**\- Ok donc on sait que Ezra, Chayton, Henrick et maintenant Sam l'ont,** énuméra Ellie.

**\- Ça veut dire qu'ils sont liés à lui, **soupira Vicki.

**\- ****Non ça veut juste dire qu'ils seront loyal avec lui, et qu'ils répondront présent si Javier les appel,** expliqua Jeremiah.

Amber prit la photo sur la table et l'examina. On voyait parfaitement Sam Peters torse nu dans la demeure des Sanchez. Il y avait Emma Brown avec lui et Joshua. Une calavera mexicaine avec son majestueux M au-dessous se trouvait au haut de son dos. Elle était visible mais pas d'un noir profond. Si ce que j'avais lu dans les livres étaient vrai alors ça voulait dire que Javier n'était pas si puissant.

**\- ****Nina l'a vous croyez ?** Demanda soudainement Erin.

**\- Elle est tellement loyale à Javier que ça m'étonnerait même pas. C'est qu'une gamine,** siffla Jeremiah.

**\- Elle a un an de plus que moi je te préviens, **corrigea Vicki.

**\- Jeune mais puissante, **marmonnais-je.

**\- Nina t'a donné du fil à retorde hier,** fit Enzo à Jeremiah.** Peut être qu'il n'y a pas que Javier qui puise l'énergie ?**

**\- Javier pourrait partager sa propre puissance avec celle de sa famille. Ils sont tellement taré les Sanchez que ça ne m'étonnerait pas,** répondit Ellie.

**\- Faut qu'on arrête de déconner là,** siffla Enzo. **On recrute qui on peut, et on les attaque à la fin du mois. J'en peux plus de cette terreur qui gagne les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il y a même des moldues qui quitte les lieux. Ça sert plus rien d'attendre, comme on dit la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Faut qu'on se bouge et qu'on demande à des gens de nous aider. On doit faire revenir des camarades.**

**\- Comment tu veux les attaquer ? **Essaya Vicki.

**\- On les prend par surprise chez eux. On y va et on les neutralise.**

**\- Les neutraliser ?** Se risqua à demander Amber.

**\- Je m'en fous, on fait tous ce qu'on peut pour les neutraliser, je ne veux plus les voir en Louisiane. Ils ont fait souffrir beaucoup trop de famille ici. On est plus des gosses, et si je dois tuer Javier je le ferais de mes propres mains car je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à me tuer s'il en avait l'occasion, **expliqua froidement Enzo.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Valentina, oui j'avais plus ou moins rompu avec elle dans la mâtiné mais je l'aimais toujours. J'en avais marre de tout ça, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas simplement emmerder son frère et rejoindre notre groupe. En plus elle serait un pilier plus qu'important. Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment fini entre nous car c'était toujours comme ça, toujours toujours et toujours. Sa famille me pourrissait l'existence.

**\- Tu en penses quoi Taissa ? **Insista Ellie en face de moi.

**\- Quoi ? **Dis-je en secouant la tête.

**\- On disait qu'on devait recruter les anglais et ramener les amis puis les attaquer à la fin du mois,** répéta Ellie.

Ses yeux bleus étaient plantés dans les miens, et je savais qu'elle attendait ma réponse. Tout comme mes amis. Je devais arrêter de penser à Valentina mais plus à la vie de mes amis, de mon entourage, et simplement de la Nouvelle Orléans.

**\- Très bien faisons ça, **déclarais-je avec un léger rictus.

**\- ****Parfait alors ! **Dit Jé en hochant la tête. **Je vais aller voir les anglais.**

**\- Attend, laisse leurs au moins aujourd'hui pour digérer, **intervenais-je.

**\- Tu as raison, **se résilia Jeremiah.

**\- Bon voilà, la réunion est terminé, **lança Ellie. **Qui veux manger cajun ?**

**\- Oh ouais j'ai la dal ! **Grogna Enzo en prenant sa veste.

Rapidement Ellie, Erin et Enzo partirent de mon appartement pour aller dans le centre. Jeremiah resta quelques instants pour me demander si tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps là Vicki et Amber étaient elles aussi partis à leurs occupations. Il me semblait que Vicki allait sûrement rejoindre Alexander. Amber elle voulait voir Caleb Cox. Une fois Jeremiah parti je commençais ranger ma table qui était en plein milieu de la pièce.

Je soupirais, j'avais l'impression de faire que ça. Mais toute la situation qui m'entourait me saoulait, m'exaspérait. Je voulais que ça se termine, moi aussi je voulais avoir le choix, partir loin de tout ça. En plus ma mère serait beaucoup plus heureuse si je venais la rejoindre. Je me trouvais devant mon frigo en piteux état, il était quasiment vide. Je contractais ma mâchoire avant de le refermer violemment !

**\- Putain mais c'est pas une vie ça !** M'énervais-je en faisant des pas en arrière pour me retrouver coller contre le mur.

Je me laissais glisser au long de celui-ci. Javier était sans pitié, je le savais déjà. Je m'étais déjà frotté à lui plus d'une fois. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient sur le fait qu'il aurait tué des moldues, je ne savais pas si c'était vrai. Même Valentina ne m'en parlait pas. Yann un garçon qui était dans notre groupe avait été torturé au sortilège Endoloris pendant une confrontation. Ça l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'il était parti au Canada par peur que les Sanchez le retrouvent. Jeremiah avait presque frôlé la mort il y a un mois, Ezra lui avait lancé une fléchette dans un bar pendant un de nos conflits. Ce taré d'Ezra avait eut l'idée de l'empoisonné avant, Jé avait souffert le martyre avant d'être infecté à la gorge. Heureusement pour moi, je gardais un petit contacte avec Elena et elle nous avait trouvé un remède. Tout ça pour dire qu'on était loin d'un conflit entre gamins, le clan de Javier cherchait à nous éliminé maintenant. Ils nous avaient ''gentiment'' demandé de partir et on avait refusé, maintenant on en payait le prix.

Mon crâne était collé contre le mur et je fermais les yeux profondément. Je reprenais de longue respiration mais d'un coup violent je donnais un coup de pied dans la chaise en face de moi. Elle allait se fracasser plus loin sur le sol.

J'entendais quelqu'un monter les marches quatre à quatre.

**\- Taissa ! Taissa !**

Je levais les yeux pour la voir regarder vers mon matelas puis vers la cuisine. Rapidement elle baissa les yeux et me voyait assise. Elle s'accroupissait devant moi, elle chercha à capté mon regard mais je m'en fichais. J'avais envie de l'envoyé boulet car c'était à cause de sa famille qu'on en arrivait là. Et en même temps j'avais juste envie de goûter ses lèvres rosées.

**\- Taissa qu'est-ce tu as ? Tu as déclaré la guerre alors ? J'ai vu les autres sortir de chez toi. Vous nous attaquez ?** Se précipita-t-elle avec une voix dur.

**\- Qu-Quoi ?! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?** M'emportais-je en comprenant ses paroles.

Valentina se releva et je fis de même énervé.

**\- Tu vas quand même pas venir pour m'engueuler et me demander des informations sur ce qu'on fait ?** M'énervais-je. **On se démène déjà assez pour pas que ton taré de frère tue tout le monde, tu pourrais au moins nous laisser faire.**

Valentina fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle était en colère parfait ! Car je l'étais déjà bien assez. Elle me regardait intensément, je voyais ses traits devenir beaucoup moins dur. Ses bras se décroisèrent d'eux même, et tombèrent le long de son corps. Ses yeux partirent trouver un point imaginaire derrière moi. Valentina ferma longuement ses paupières avant de les rouvrir avec des larmes aux yeux.

**\- Part, **fit-elle à mi-voix.

**\- Quoi ? **Murmurais-je.

**\- S'il te plaît part loin de moi.**

Instinctivement je secouais la tête et un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma bouche.

**\- Non.**

**\- Part je t'en supplie Taissa. Je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**\- Mais non ! Je ne vais pas partir,** m'indignais-je à voix basse.

**\- Taissa, tu ne vois pas que je vais devoir te faire du mal... Je t'en fais déjà t'en qu'assez, **avoua-t-elle la voix cassée.

**\- Arrête de me dire ça.**

**\- Part Taiss' ! Prend tes amis et allez vous en.**

**\- Arrête de dire que je dois partir ! **M'emportais-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

**\- ****Je veux juste faire quelque chose de bien ! **Me cria-t-elle dessus.

Je la regardais en fronçant des sourcils. Val semblait très sérieuse sur ce qu'elle disait.

**\- Je veux juste faire que chose de bien pour une fois dans ma vie. Je veux juste faire les bon****s**** choix avec toi,** répéta-t-elle doucement.

**\- Alors laisse moi t'aimer.**

C'était sorti sans même que je le veuille, sans même que je comprenne ce que je venais de dire. C'était la première fois que je faisais mention du verbe aimer avec elle. Je sentais bien que Valentina n'était pas dans son élément. Elle était souvent trop insensible, et détestait se confier et parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. À ce moment précis j'avais peur d'avoir fait une boulette, de la voir fuir ou encore pire mettre sa carapace impénétrable.

**\- Je.**

**\- Tais-toi, **coupais-je.

**\- Taissa.**

**\- Je veux pas t'entendre me dire de la merde, ou simplement des promesses en l'air donc ne dis rien,** répliquais-je en lui faisant face.

**\- Ok alors vas t'en d'ici ! Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, va loin de la Louisiane, **s'énerva Valentina.

Je tapais du pied une demie seconde avant de faire un pas vers elle pour la pousser.

**\- Mais tu es pas possible ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne peux pas partir !? Je ne veux pas partir ! Et je ne veux pas être loin de toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !** Hurlais-je.

Valentina resta de marbre. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle, non tout était que froideur. J'attendais face à elle sans réponse, je la secouais avec mes deux mains placés sur ses épaules.

**\- Mais réagit bordel ! Réagit ! Tu vas pas te laisser bouffer par Javier ! Tu vas pas me dire que la solution n'est que fuir ! Réagit au moins à ce que je te dis ! **M'impatientais-je.

Ses yeux sombres étaient plantés dans les miens, elle n'avait plus de larme. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Je la secouais une dernière fois avant de me reculer brusquement.

**\- ****Je viens de te dire que je t'aime et toi tu ne réagis même pas !** Aboyais-je.

**\- Part !** Cria Valentina.

**\- Ta gueule, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, **crachais-je en la giflant.

Juste après la claque je me sentais plaquée contre le mur derrière moi. Avant même qu'un son plaintif se fit entendre de ma part, une paire de lèvre captura les miennes. Je la repoussais comme je pouvais mais Valentina intensifia le baiser. De toute mes forces je la collais contre le frigo, Valentina laissa échappé un grognement de douleur. Je la regardais un instant, elle ouvra les yeux et vint vers moi précipitamment. Je lui fis face alors qu'elle me repoussa et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je la sentais se tenir vigoureusement à ma nuque, rapidement je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et mouvais mes lèvres parfaitement. Je voulais lui faire mal, je voulais qu'elle est aussi mal que moi.

Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche quand je lui mordis jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieur. Elle ne se retira cependant pas de moi. Je sentais ses mains glisser le long de mon corps, elles trouvèrent le chemin de mes hanches. Valentina me suréleva en me plaquant violemment contre le mur. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher ses lèvres, sa langue était si plaisante. Elle me donnait chaud, j'étais si énervé que je ne comprenais pas tout les gestes qu'on pouvait faire.

Je lâchais ses lèvres pour le mordre le cou, je voulais la marquer. Lui laisser autant de marque que possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse m'oublier. Au moment où je suçais son cou, je sentais Valentina passer ses mains sous mon haut. Je relevais la tête de son cou pour retirer mon haut rapidement puis la poussais.

J'étais enfin sur mes deux jambes. Valentina se mordilla sa lèvre ensanglanté tout en me regardant. Je passais devant elle sans la regarder. Je faisais ça pour la faire réagir et ça fonctionnait. Elle me rattrapa le bras, et me captura les lèvres encore une fois. Je me retrouvais appuyé contre la table ronde de mon appartement. Entre nos baisers je lui retirais son haut puis enlevais la boucle de sa ceinture.

Valentina se voulait plus douce et commençait à me laisser de long baiser dans le cou, mon épaule et le début de ma poitrine. Je fermais instantanément les yeux et me mordais la lèvre quand je la sentais passer sa main sur mon entre-jambes par-dessus mon jeans. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gagne, je la poussais encore une fois, et cette fois-ci elle grogna de mécontentement.

J'arquais un sourcil et lui lançant un regard méchant. Elle me regarda un moment comme ça avant de m'attraper rapidement par les jambes. Instinctivement mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle planta ses ongles dans ma nuque pour que je ne puisse pas esquiver son baiser. Valentina me porta pendant qu'on s'embrasser.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant d'envie. Je présume que c'était ça quand il y avait trop de sentiment d'un coup. Des sentiments conflictuels alors qu'on aimait la personne. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, que tout ça ne s'arrête jamais et en même temps je voulais lui faire du mal. Comme quand elle m'en faisait quand elle n'était pas là. Comme toute les fois où elle me disait que tout irait bien.

On tomba sur mon matelas à même le sol. Le choc m'avait coupé la respiration, je n'avais pu prendre qu'une petite respiration quand je sentis les lèvres de Valentina sur moi. Du bout de sa langue , Valentina effleurait mes lèvres. Un gémissement s'échappa une nouvelle fois avant de lui laisser la permission de jouer avec moi. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux même, mon corps était en ébullition. Elle me donnait si chaud. Elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, mes mains trouvèrent position dans son dos. À chaque baiser beaucoup trop langoureux ou humide mes ongles griffèrent légèrement son dos nu. Je sentais son sourire dans mon cou, alors que de petit soupire plaintif se faisait entendre de ma part.

Valentina prit les devants et commença à descendre petit à petit le long de mon corps. Je sentais sa langue humide entre mes seins puis sur mon ventre, plus ça descendait, plus je sentais mon dos se cambrer. Je me sentais toute transpirante et haletante. Je pense que si le paradis ressemblait à des moments comme ça j'étais plutôt d'accord de mourir d'ici peu.

J'avais l'impression que tout devenait flou quand je sentais le bout de la langue de Val sur mon téton. Son autre main glissa le long de mon corps et frotta mon sexe toujours à travers mon jeans. Cette fois-ci je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir même en me mordant mes lèvres. Avec trois doigts je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et attrapais un seins avec ma bouche. Très agréablement surprise Valentina se stoppa dans sa torture pour fermer les yeux et se lécher les lèvres. Lentement je lui mordillais le téton ce qui l'a fit frémir.

Je perdis le combat quand je sentais la main de Valentina glisser dans mon jeans. Un hoqueté de surprise et surtout de plaisir venant de ma part la fit rire à mes lèvres. J'essayais de contenir les vagues de plaisir mais ce n'était pas possible. Valentina savait trop bien comment jouer avec moi, elle introduisait deux doigts en moi. Je mordais sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle faisait des vas-et-viens beaucoup trop vite. Ma respiration était forte et des petits cris s'échappèrent de moi pendant toute la durée de ce merveilleux plaisir qui me brouillait la vue, qui m'empêchait de penser. Un cri plus fort sortit de ma bouche alors que mes muscles se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts.

Je me fis violence pour passer au-dessus de Valentina avant même qu'elle puisse retirer ses doigts. Choqué elle se laissait faire avec des grands yeux. Mes lèvres étaient baladeuse quelques instants avant d'aller à mon but ultime.

**\- J'ai envie de toi... **susurra Valentina.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage avant de retirer délicatement son bas. Valentina se mordilla les lèvres alors que je passais mes bras autour de ses cuisses. Je l'entendis gémir longuement au moment où ma langue rencontrait son sexe. J'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu avoir un orgasme une seconde fois tellement lui faire du bien était extasiant. Je sentais son goût qui envahissait mon palais. Valentina se cambra à chaque coup de langue sur son clitoris. Je décidais de passer la vitesse supérieure en glissant deux doigts en elle.

Après un autre mouvement de langue je remontais vers son visage. Tout en montant je laissais une multitude de baiser sur sa peau halé. Le bassin de Valentina bougeait au rythme de mes doigts. D'un geste désespéré elle reprit possession de mes lèvres en passant sa main derrière ma nuque. Au même moment où nos langues se rencontrèrent, tous ses muscles se contractèrent. L'orgasme venait de prendre possession de Valentina.

Je souriais en lui laissant plusieurs baiser sur les lèvres et dans le cou. Valentina reprenait son souffle comme elle pouvait. Durant de longue minutes je l'observais en silence, elle porta une main à sa gorge. Je la voyais toucher du bout des doigts la sueur de son corps, de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Elle ferma longuement les yeux, je voyais son cœur battre à travers sa peau. Un petit sourire se logea sur mon visage.

J'étais épuisée, délicatement je tirais le drap de mon lit et nous couvrais. Valentina ouvra les yeux et se retourna vers moi. On ne disait rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout. Je ne voulais pas partir, et je savais après ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte réellement. Valentina passa ses bras derrière la tête et regardait le plafond.

Mes yeux descendait le long de son corps, ses seins étaient cachés par un drap blanc. Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils en voyant quelques choses sur le haut de ses côtés. Du bout des doigts je descendais le drap pour voir convenablement.

**\- Ça fait mal ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Oui. Enfin quand il me l'a fait.**

J'examinais la calavera qu'elle avait. Elle faisait facilement quinze centimètres sur dix. Valentina avait d'autre tatouage, mais celui là ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il me faisait horreur pourtant j'en étais comme hypnotisée. Je caressais sa marque et du coin de l'oeil je voyais Valentina sourire. Elle se retourna vers moi en posant convenablement sa tête sur un de mes oreillers.

**\- Ne me demande plus de partir,** murmurais-je.

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Parfait.**

**\- Ok, **défia-t-elle.

Je la regardais un instant avant de venir sceller mes lèvres aux siennes. Les mains de Valentina venait caresser mes hanches.

**\- Je t'aime aussi,** susurra-t-elle presque inaudible.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

**\- ****Le courrier est arrivé,** lança Macmillan en arrivant dans le salon.

Il jeta le tas sur la table basse qui se trouvait en face de moi. Scarlett et Rose étaient toute les deux sur le sofa d'en face. Scarlett avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Rose alors qu'elles lisaient toute les deux un bouquin. Ces filles étaient définitivement trop sérieuse.

Alexie et Boris arrivèrent machinalement après la phrase de Macmillan. Krum était entrain de se rouler une clope pendant que sa copine était penché sur la table pour prendre leurs courriers. Scar et moi même ne bougions pas pendant que les autres venaient et souriaient en voyant leur famille prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Quand quasiment tout le monde était passé, on entendait Crivey et Parkinson ricaner. Elles arrivèrent plus que complice dans la pièce. Parkinson s'affala sur un gros fauteuil en mettant son corps à l'horizontal, ses mollets prenaient appui sur l'accoudoir.

**\- Vous voulez une bière ? **Demanda Crivey.

J'arquais un sourcil intéressé.

**\- Pour une fois que tu as de bonne idée,** remarquais-je.

Charlie roulait des yeux amusés.

**\- Il est pas un peu tôt pour boire ?** Fit Rose septique.

**\- On est en vacances on est là pour se détendre le nain, **répliqua Lou.

**\- Ok donc trois, Malfoy tu en prends une ?** Retenta Charlie.

**\- Euh, ouais,** répondit Scar en sortant de sa lecture.** Et tu en mettras une pour Rose.**

**\- Mais !** Objecta Rose.

**\- C'est bon amour je sais que tu aimes ça,** souriait Scar.

Charlie disparu quelques instants avant de revenir avec les boissons. En tant qu'homme de ses jeunes filles j'ouvris chaque bière avant de leurs donner. Je buvais une gorgée avant de la poser sur la table basse.

**\- Y a encore du ****courrier****,** signalais-je surpris.

**\- Ah oui j'ai oublié de le prendre, **déclara Crivey en se penchant sur la table pour l'attraper du bout des doigts.

Une fois fait elle se réinstalla sur Lou qui s'amusait à passer ses mains sous le haut de sa copine. Putain plus je voyais mes amis et plus je les trouvais guimauve. Mais à la fois j'avais envie de ça, quoique anéantir tout mes principes étaient peut être trop pour moi.

**\- ****Hey Malfoy !** S'exclama Charlie.** On a reçu notre équipement de Quidditch. Putain forcément faut que je sois pas là pour voir ça. Ça me manque tellement de pas pouvoir voler.**

**\- Sérieux ?! Trop bien, j'ai hâte de pouvoir tout tester,** lança Scar.

**\- J'étais plutôt contente qu'on est pas parlé de Quidditch jusque là, et il a fallu que Charlie arrive, **soupira Rose faussement ennuyé.

Charlie lui jeta un coussin mais Scarlett le rattrapa sans soucis. Je fronçais des sourcils pour prendre la dernière lettre qui était sur la table. Une belle calligraphie en or sur l'enveloppe notait le nom Scarlett Malfoy.

**\- Scar, **interpellais-je.

**\- Mmh, **fit l'intéressé toujours dans son bouquin.

**\- Tu as du courrier.**

Scarlett baissa son livre et tourna la tête vers moi. Avant de me prendre l'enveloppe des mains, elle se releva pour être assise convenablement. Elle hésita en regardant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

**\- C'est ta famille ? **Demanda Lou.

**\- Non, c'est pas leurs écritures,** informa Scar.

Rose avait laissé son livre et s'était collé à sa copine en attendant qu'elle ouvre sa lettre. Je regardais Scarlett l'ouvrir, elle fronçait des sourcils en lisant en diagonal.

**\- Bon c'est quoi Malfoy ?!** S'impatienta Louann.

**\- Javier,** souffla-t-elle.

Lou ouvra grand les yeux, et je ne pense pas que j'étais mieux qu'elle.

**\- Scarlett. Suite à nos échanges de plus en plus enrichissant, j'ai la plus grande joie de te convier dans notre manoir ce soir. Je suis certain qu'on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance. J'ai beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre, et je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de s'entendre. J'ai beaucoup à t'offrir pour ta loyauté, **lisait Scarlett. **Quelqu'un viendra te chercher dans la soirée. Javier Sanchez.**

**\- Il est sérieux ce fils de pute ?!** S'emporta Lou en se mettant debout.

Crivey prenait sa place en la regardant.

**\- Tu vas pas y aller hein ?** Laçais-je en regardant Scar.

**\- Bien sûre qu'elle va pas y aller ! Ça serait se jeter dans les flammes de l'enfer !** Argumenta Lou.

**\- ****Pourquoi il m'envoie ça ? **Se questionna Scar.

**\- Sûrement car il a remarqué que tu es était une puissante ****sorcière****, **fit Rose avec un petit sourire.

**\- ****Tu vas y aller ? **Demanda Charlie prudente.

**\- Non, **décréta Scar.

**\- Hallelujah !** Souffla Lou les bras en l'air.

**\- Tu fais bien, car ça pue le piège à plein nez, **sifflais-je.

**\- ****Ils ont raison, **remarqua Rose. **Et puis on va aller voir où se trouve les Sanchez avec Louann. Donc pas besoin que tu te mettes en danger pour rien.**

**\- Ouais fin, je trouve quand même que c'est une idée de merde que vous allez voir où ils se trouvent,** râla Scar.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- C'est bon on en a déjà parler mille fois depuis ce matin. Tout va bien se passer Scar,** la rassurais-je.** Elles vont pas faire de folie, et Louann ne va pas la tuer.**

**\- Je promet rien, car si elle parle trop mon bras peut partir tout seul,** se moqua Lou.

Scarlett lui jeta le coussin, Lou rigola.

**\- N'empêche ce tatoueur avait raison, ce piercing me va trop trop bien, **fit Lou en passant à autre chose.

Avec Scar et Rose on regardait sa poitrine. Charlie lui prit la taille pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. J'observais la poitrine de Louann, bon je l'avais déjà fais des centaines de fois mais c'était vrai que c'était assez excitant de s'imaginer un petit bout métallique sur son mamelon.

**-Hey ! Vous pouvez détourner les yeux de la poitrine de ma copine ! **S'exaspérait Crivey.

Je me raclais la gorge et on retourna tout les trois à nos affaires. Louann évidement rigolait.

**OOO**

J'avais réussi à m'éclipser de la maison, évidement Louann avait tapé du pied pendant mille ans pour savoir pourquoi je partais seul et surtout où est-ce que j'allais. Et il faut savoir que ''faire un tour'' n'est pas suffisant pour Parkinson, dès fois j'avais l'impression qu'elle me maternait. Mais j'avais réussi à sortir de là en prétextant que j'avais rencontré une moldue et que j'avais un plan cul avec. Oui Parkinson me flicait grave, je savais que Scar n'était pas dupe mais elle me laissait faire toujours avec un œil sur moi. Merlin on était devenu si adulte depuis la fin de Poudlard.

Comme d'habitude j'arrivais devant le bar, rapidement j'avalais ma salive en regardant sur les côtés et derrière moi. J'avais l'impression d'être en faute, et je ne voulais pas que les filles s'inquiètent pour moi. En faisant un pas dans l'habitat le barman me salua rapidement et commença à me servir un verre de whisky. Je soupirais, j'étais tellement médiocre. Lassé je m'asseyais sur un tabouret et pris mon verre.

Je l'avalais d'une traite. La chaleur qui m'envahissait était tellement pure que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour en profiter. Le serveur arriva vers moi, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose je glissais un gros billet et lui prit la bouteille.

D'une main j'arrivais à retirer le bouchon et me resservir sans mal. L'arôme qu'il y avait dans chacune de mes gorgées était un délice. Penser à ce goût, à l'effet qu'il me faisait était libérateur. Après trois verres je sentais mes pommettes chaudes. Malheureusement pour moi l'alcool n'arrivait jamais à me faire dormir. Elena aurait peut être dû me donner des potions énergisante plutôt que ses fioles magiques.

Je voyais mon téléphone s'allumer sur le bar.

**De Scar 16h21 :** _Si y a un problème appel moi._

Je soupirais en mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Elle devenait encore plus inquiète que sa copine, et Merlin savait à quel point Rose pouvait être stressée. Du bout des doigts je me massais les tempes, j'avais l'impression de ne rien entendre autour de moi. Pas de crie, pas de gémissement, pas de débat. J'étais tranquille, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes.

_\- Je suis désolée, je vais ranger. Je suis désolée._

_\- Qui m'a fait incapable pareil ! S'énerva Arthur directement après avoir entendu un verre se briser._

_Il m'avait tellement surpris à être dans la même pièce que moi que j'avais lâché mon verre. Galak mon elfe de maison qui me tenait compagnie était à mes pieds. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas droit de m'aider quand mon père était là. Je me penchais pour ramasser en vitesse les bouts de verre. Dans la précipitation je me coupais. Je fixais le sang apparaître dans la paume de ma main, j'étais comme fasciné par ce sang qui coulait. Sur cette couleur qui s'échappait de moi. Une goûte tomba sur le sol de la cuisine._

_Au moment même où je suivais sa trajectoire j'étais en incapacité de respirer. Un coup violent dans mon abdomen venait de me projeter contre le meuble derrière moi. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration tout en cherchant une prise sur le plan de travail pour me relever._

_\- Comment se fait il que tu sois un raté comme ça ? Même pour nettoyer tu échoues ! Trancha-t-il._

_\- Arthur, dis-je plaintif au sol._

_\- Galak, vas les chercher, ordonna Arthur à mon elfe de maison._

_\- Laquelle monsieur ? Demanda Galak._

_Je plissais des yeux, et avalais ma salive._

_\- Non, pas ça je t'en supplie, murmurais-je en secouant la tête._

_\- Tais-toi ! En cuire ça suffira, décréta Arthur._

_Galak disparu, j'essayais de me relever mais Arthur prit le col de ma chemise pour me retourner et me plaquer contre le plan de travail. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de le supplier, mais tout ce que j'entendais c'était Arthur m'insulter. Galak réapparue et donna une ceinture en cuir à mon père. Je secouais toujours la tête en serrant les dents. Mes yeux étaient déjà clos._

_Tout se stoppa autour de moi quand je sentis un fouet claquer. Il avait tellement prit de vitesse qu'il déchira mon t-shirt. Je serrais des dents, je voulais prier quelque chose, même Merlin ou un stupide dieu des moldus. Juste pour que quelqu'un vienne. _

_Je n'arrivais plus à sentir mon corps. Je n'avais pas crier, mon corps était bouillant. Un liquide coulait le long de mon dos. Mon propre sang me brûlait la peau. Ma peau était à vif, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger quand je le sentais venir à mes côtés. J'étais comme paralysé, si je me décalais du plan de travail j'allais tomber parterre. _

_Lentement je sentis son corps arrivait, j'avalais ma salive. Mes yeux s'ouvraient péniblement, et dans le reflet de la fenêtre face à moi, je voyais Arthur se pencher à mon oreille._

_\- Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de t'envoyer au même endroit que ta mère, cracha-t-il._

_Arthur me regarda avant de me pousser au sol._

_\- Et nettoie moi ça Sawyer !_

_Je regardais le sol en hochant péniblement la tête._

\- Sawyer.

Une voix m'interpella, elle eut pour effet de me faire sursauter et renverser mon verre en face de moi.

**\- Désolée je voulais pas te faire peur.**

Je tournais la tête en fronçant des sourcils. Qui est-ce qui avait réussi à me trouver ? Je détestais être prit entrain de boire, ou bien de penser à mon... à Arthur. Et pardessus tout j'avais l'impression d'être faible. Les traits de mon visage s'adoucissaient en remarquant Elena à mes côtés. Elle m'analysait en silence, cherchant une possible réponse à toute ses interrogations.

Je ne baissais pas les yeux, on se fixait en silence. Elena s'humidifia les lèvres avant de lever la main en l'air. Le barman arriva juste après.

**\- Un verre s'il vous plaît.**

Il s'exécuta et Elena se servait dans la bouteille que j'avais à mes côtés. Je me retournais vers le comptoir, et pris mon verre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demandais-je plus froidement que j'aurais cru.

**\- Je viens prendre un verre.**

**\- Et plus sérieusement ?**

Elle soupira en portant son verre aux lèvres.

**\- Je sortais de la boutique d'en face quand je t'ai vu ici, **avoua-t-elle.

**\- Oh... Donc tu me mâtais au loin ?**

Elle roula des yeux en me donnant un tape sur le bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, cette fille me faisait toujours sourire.

**\- J'ai autre chose à faire.**

**\- On dirait pas vu que tu es encore à mes côtés, **défiais-je.

Elle tapota lentement sur le comptoir avant de se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Je la regardais faire avec un petit sourire en coin.

**\- Je me disais bien que... **(Elena me regardait les yeux plissés)**... Tu sais l'atmosphère était pénible. Désagréable je dirais même,** jouait-elle.

**\- ****On va dire ça,** dis-je avant de finir mon verre. **On bouge ?**

**\- Et bien moi je bouge, toi tu fais ce que tu veux, **déclara-t-elle en sortant de l'établissement.

Je marchais rapidement derrière elle.

**\- Et ça te tenterait de bouger avec moi ? **Insistais-je dragueur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elena emprunta une ruelle que je ne connaissais pas et fit mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sur son menton.

**\- Mmh, laisse moi réfléchir... Non, **tacla-t-elle.

**\- Outch ça fait mal.**

**\- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas envie de faire baby-sitter.**

Je rigolais en secouant la tête.

**\- Tu as quoi ? 2 ans de plus c'est ça, et tu te sens plus pissé ? **Demandais-je hautain.

**\- Exactement, et aussi beaucoup plus d'intelligence... **(elle me regardait de haut en bas), **plus de charme, et un certain talent pour éviter les ennuis. Finalement je pense que tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi.**

Je me stoppais dans ma marche et croisais des bras. On était tout les deux au milieu d'une ruelle déserte. Elena comprit que je ne la suivais plus et se retourna :

**\- Quoi j'ai atteins ton égo ?**

J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant. Est-ce que j'avais précisé que quand elle me méprisait elle avait toujours un petit rictus sur le côté gauche de ses lèvres ? Cette fille était à tombé.

**\- La vue est simplement plus agréablement à l'arrière.**

Elle haussa des épaules puis fit demi-tour pour suivre son chemin.

**\- Je ne nierais pas, **fit-elle simplement.

Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je lui courrais après pour me mettre à ses côtés. Autour de nous il y avait seulement des poubelles, ou des sorties de service de restaurant. Je marchais en silence à côté d'elle. C'était beaucoup plus appréciable que ce qu'on pouvait croire. Je voulais dire de ne pas réfléchir, juste être là sans tout ces drames. Elena ne posait pas de question sur moi, ni même tout ce qu'il se passait, c'était bien. En prime j'étais accompagné par une fille sexy, que demander de mieux ?

Elena se stoppa en face d'un escalier de secours. Je la voyais me regarder avec insistance, puis elle ouvrit la bouche faussement outré en pointant un échelle en fer suspendu aux escaliers.

**\- Je dois attendre combien de temps avant que tu daignes m'expliquer ?** Déclarais-je ouvertement arrogant.

**\- Et bien tu as juste à faire l'équation. Je suis devant un escalier en hauteur avec une échelle suspendu, faut pas être sortie d'une grande école pour comprendre que je veux que tu attrapes l'échelle.**

**\- Tu aurais pu simplement le dire, **marmonnais-je. **Bon je fais comment ?**

Elena soupira lourdement.

**\- Tu prends de l'élan, tu sautes et tu t'agrippes à l'échelle. Avec ton poids elle devrait descendre toute seule,** indiqua-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux après sa phrase et commençait à prendre de l'élan. Après une grande bouffée d'air je courrais et sautais le plus haut possible. Mes mains s'écrasèrent sur les barres en fer, avec le soleil qui rayonnait l'échelle était brûlante et m'ébouillantait les mains. Je faisais une traction et rapidement je me sentais être attiré par le sol. Une fois les pieds à terre, j'arquais un sourcil avec un sourire fière.

**\- Pff, **souffla Elena en passant devant moi.

Elle monta en haut de l'échelle pour se trouver sur un palier de l'escalier de sécurité. Sans cérémonie je la suivais, on arriva sur le toit finalement. Elena me regardait en avançant en marche arrière. C'était à couper souffle. Le soleil baignait dans toute la Nouvelle Orléans, on n'entendait plus le bruit des passants trop bruyant. Je ne savais pas où poser les yeux, l'architecture type de la Louisiane française, la cathédrale Saint-Louis, le cimetière La Fayette, on pouvait voir à des kilomètres. On voyait les parcs, les rues bondés, les concerts de Jazz. Tout était fabuleux.

Je me retournais vers Elena. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Sa main était quasiment devant sa bouche, elle jouait à cacher son sourire en mordillant le bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient brillants, tout chez elle était resplendissant.

**\- C'est magnifique hein,** déclara-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête. Elena m'hypnotisait. Elle se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole :

**\- Tu vas m'en parler ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- D'hier soir.**

**\- Je croyais que tu étais neutre, que tu ne voulais pas rentrer dans ces histoires.**

**\- Y a rentrer dans les histoires, et se tenir informer, **lança-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**\- Vous avez jouer au dur, **fit-elle froidement.

**\- Tu peux arrêter de nous prendre pour des abrutis de première. C'était pas notre combat, c'était celui de Taissa et.**

**\- Elle est toujours obliger de se foutre dans la merde,** me coupa Elena.

**\- Taissa défend ses valeurs. Elle défend ses amis Elena, elle veut juste que tout aille mieux.**

**\- Bref,** siffla-t-elle.

Je contractais ma mâchoire. Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans sa position, je voulais qu'elle nous soutienne, qu'elle soutienne ses anciens camarades. J'étais sûre qu'ils avaient les mêmes envies de paix, ils voulaient tous un meilleur environnement, un meilleur avenir.

**\- ****Tu sais ce que c'est la calavera ? **Demandais-je en étudiant sa réaction.

**\- Oui je sais.**

**\- Est-ce que c'est comme un sort de localisation ?**

**\- Non... Heureusement, **soupirait Elena.

**\- Donc les gens qui le portent ne sont pas relier à Javier ?**

**\- Non, c'est juste une façon d'affirmer son allégeance. Javier se sert aussi de ça pour faire de la propagande et appeler son armée. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**\- Les filles ont vu ça chez un tatoueur, et là tu viens de confirmer nos doutes. Ce mec est bien un taré.**

**\- Ça fait quoi qu'il a fait ça ou non ? Au final c'est juste une marque.**

**\- Il est puissant.**

**\- Merci je le savais déjà.**

**\- Il va tuer tout ceux qui sont sur sa route. On ne marche pas dans son sens donc il va nous dégager c'est aussi simple que ça.**

Elle ne voulait pas réagir, elle me regardait avec des yeux sombres c'était tout. On restait comme ça pendant un bon moment.

**\- Aide nous, tu as un putain de savoir, et je suis sûre que tu connais plus de chose que Taissa et son groupe. Tu es maline, tu dois savoir des choses qu'elle ignore,** affirmais-je.

**\- Tu as raison, je sais des choses... Valentina, Tobias, Ezra, Hendrick, Chayton, Sam, Timoté, Ariel, Filip, Josh.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en secouant la tête.

**\- Euh de quoi tu parles ?! **Demandais-je complètement perdu.

**\- Ils ont la marque.**

**\- Co-Comment tu sais ça ?**

J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, cette fille me surprenait tellement.

**\- Reste proche de tes ennemis,** chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Tu as oublié une partie dans ce dicton.**

**\- Ouais... Je sais.**

Nos regards étaient comme connecté. Je faisais un pas vers elle. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je lui pris une de ses mains.

**\- Rejoins nous, **murmurais-je.

**\- Tu auras besoin de fiole.**

Je soupirais en regardant derrière son épaule. Hésitante elle mit une main sur mon bras pour que je capte ce qu'elle allait dire :

**\- Je dois y aller. Écourte ton séjour ici.**

Elena passa devant moi quasiment en me frôlant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

**\- Tu serais trop triste sans moi,** lançais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

**\- Mais bien sûre.**

Je soupirais mi-amusé mi-déconcerté. Comment Elena pouvait être aussi mystérieuse ? Elle semblait à la fois désintéressée et impliquée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait deux facettes à sa personnalité.

**Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

Je courais dans les rues du Vieux carré français. Je savais où été mon frère. Alexander était trop prévisible. Et puis il laissait toujours derrière lui une odeur de chien humide. Je me faufilais à la perfection entre les jambes des passants, ils étaient trop lent pour me barrer la route. Évidement j'avais droit à plusieurs cris de surprise mais je passais complètement autre. J'arrivais sur Royal Street où je voyais au loin la librairie de la Louisiane.

J'entrais dedans en longeant les murs, je ne voulais pas être repéré. Au loin derrière une tonne de bouquin je voyais la tête de mon frère. Je continuais mon chemin en passant sous les tables à disposition et arrivais à sa hauteur.

Argh il puait véritablement le chien. Je lui fis signe que j'étais là.

**\- Oh putain !** S'écria Alexander en reculant avec sa chaise.

Ah, j'avais oublié de préciser que j'étais en renard.

**\- Alexie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** Marmonna-t-il.** Change d'apparence tout ****de**** suite !**

Il regardait autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait réagit. Heureusement pour moi personne était aussi chiant que mon frère, et donc quasiment personne ne se trouvait dans une bibliothèque pendant le mois de Juillet. Je mettais mes crocs dans sa chaussure pour l'attirer vers moi.

**\- C'est bon, c'est bon,** fit Alex en se levant.

Mon frère me suivait dans une rangée de vieux bouquin. Le renard que j'étais se secoua dans tout les sens, et au fur et à mesure ma tête devint brune. Mon corps s'allongea, je sentais ma colonne vertébrale grandir et mes pâtes devenir des mains avec des doigts fins. Je ressentais avec émerveillement ma transformation en humaine. Mon pelage se dissipait, et comme par magie je me retrouvais à quatre pattes avec un débardeur et un short. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Lorcan pour m'avoir apprit ça, et surtout de pouvoir enfin me retransformer avec mes fringues !

Je me levais lentement pour faire face à Alexander.

**\- Alors ?** Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu t'excuses oui ou merde ?**

**\- J'ai pas besoin de m'excuser, ce que j'ai dit été vrai.**

Je plissais des yeux en le fusillant du regard. Il avait prit un coup de soleil sur la tête ou quoi ?

**\- Ok la charmante petite Vicki te comprend, mais tu pourrais peut être commençait par t'excuser auprès de Lily. Peut être que dans le fond tu avais raison, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de lui parler comme ça.**

**\- C'est toi qui défend Lily maintenant, **rigola jaune Alex.

**\- Elle ne mérite pas que tu l'enfonces à ce point. Elle se casse le cul pour toi, tu es méga froid, tu la rejettes tout le temps. Lily veut te comprendre, elle veut simplement que tu lui parles. Tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé sérieux ?**

**\- Je suis désolé si pour toi je change Lexie, mais je pense que je réagis normalement vu la situation qu'il nous fait face. Tu veux que j'énumère ? Alors, lycanthropie, les Sanchez, Javier qui prend mon énergie et celui de Vicki, le combat d'hier, on sait qu'ils vont nous tuer. Alors ouais je pète un câble, ouais ça me saoule de supporter toute les interrogations de Lily. Je veux juste être en paix bordel, c'es.**

Je le coupais en le plaquant contre une des bibliothèques. J'avais une main serré contre son épaule.

**\- Tu arrêtes deux secondes de te plaindre, on est tous dans la même galère. Alors maintenant tu rabats tes couilles et tu vas t'excuser. Ah ! Et arrête de traîner avec Vicki, ok tu as l'impression d'être lier à elle, d'être un super mec et complètement libre. Mais tu vas la rendre accro à toi, et comment tu vas faire quand on va partir ? Elle aussi elle s'attache à toi, elle aussi elle se sent mieux avec toi. Tu as évidement pas réfléchis à tout ça car c'est beaucoup plus sympa de s'amuser. Alex ils nous restent genre deux semaines ici, arrête de jouer au con.**

Il se dégagea en fronçant des sourcils, mon frère faisait un pas vers moi mais je lui faisais face. Oui évidement il me regardait avec des yeux sombres.

**\- Tu as faux Alexie. J'ai besoin d'elle, elle a besoin de moi. Tu peux pas comprendre j'imagine... mais viens.**

Je fronçais des sourcils d'incompréhension, mais je traînais des pieds jusqu'à sa table. Au loin je voyais une Vicki arriver avec des gobelets de Starbuck. Elle s'arrêta en me voyant, très bien j'avais pas envie de me confronter à deux Loup-garous.

Alexander farfouilla dans des tonnes de papier sur la table. Il semblait soit trop excité soit trop nerveux, il se retourna avec un croquis dans sa main.

**\- Tu vois ça ? C'est ce que j'ai avec Vicki sur l'épaule. Et ça ? C'est le même symbole. On a trouvé ça dans les archives.**

Je lui prenais le livre qu'il tenait. Je repris une longue respiration avant de regarder la demi lune avec des symboles de lycan. On avait déjà étudié ça en troisième année, j'étais pas stupide et faisais vite le rapport. Leur marque était lié à leur lycanthropie.

**\- Ok et alors ?** Dis-je complètement saoulé.

**\- Et alors on est... Enfin, d'après les recherches que j'ai fait. Je sais pas pourquoi mais on est 6.**

**\- Pardon Alex mais je comprend plus rien à ce que tu me dis.**

**\- 6 groupes, enfin 6 clans, je sais pas trop mais il me semble 6 pour les phases lunaires.**

**\- Mais y en a 8,** fis-je perdue.

**\- La Nouvelle Lune et la Pleine Lune ne sont pas représenté. I meutes, euh...**

Alexander chercha une nouvelle fois des papiers un peu partout. Vicki arriva vers nous et lui tendit le bouquin. Ils avaient l'air connecté, et Alex le remercia en silence. Un regard échangé entre eux et ils se retournèrent vers moi.

Vicki me regardait gêné alors que mon frère me faisait voir une vieille carte du monde. Plusieurs annotations étaient sur les coins, je ne comprenais rien.

**\- 6 meutes, deux en Europe. Une en Asie, une en Océanie,** énuméra mon frère.

**\- Une autre au Brésil, **ajouta Vicki.** Puis la notre.**

Je rigolais nerveusement en faisant non avec mes bras.

**\- Arrêtez vos conneries là ! **Sifflais-je.**Et puis pourquoi elle vient d'apparaître maintenant ! Comme par magie hein ?**

**\- C'est apparue quand je suis revenu chez moi après l'Angl.**

**\- Tais toi tu veux, tu en as assez fait, **coupais-je en faisant un signe de main à Vicki.

Alexander soupirait avant de reprendre.

**\- On pense que c'est arrivé après ma première transformation. Vu que Vicki m'a rendu lycan, elle m'a intégré dans la meute.**

**\- Putain je comprend rien, **m'exaspérais-je.

**\- Ok ! **Fit Alexander en réfléchissant à mille à l'heure. **Vicki avait rien sur elle avant car son père est mort avant sa première transformation. Quand elle m'a transformé la demie-lune est apparue sur son épaule, mais seulement une fois rentrée chez elle. Et moi elle est apparue seulement quand je me suis transformé en Loup-garou ici aux États-Unis. Tu comprends ?**

**\- Ok et alors ? Fin qu'est-ce que ça fout au juste de savoir ça ?**

**\- On s'attaque pas,** souffla Alexander. **On est une meute.**

**\- Tu comptes quand même pas retrouver les autres ?** Interrogeais-je possiblement énervée.

**\- J'en sais rien pour l'instant.**

**\- Alex, bon sang, ta vie est en Angleterre. Ça t'avancera à rien de vivre avec des gens que tu connais même pas !** M'emportais-je avec la voix la plus basse possible.

**\- Je suis libre avec eux. On se s'attaque pas entre nous, et on se comprend.**

Je roulais des yeux désabusé par ses paroles.

**\- Tu es aussi libre avec nous je te signale. Je suis un Animingus, ton meilleur ami aussi. Et Lily voulait en devenir un pour toi. On ne comprend pas ce que tu vies mais au moins on est pour toi, et c'est pas Vicki** (je la pointais du doigt)** qui te connaît depuis 2 semaines qui peut apporter autant de bonheur et de joie que tu avais avant avec nous. Alors maintenant tu ouvres tes putains yeux et reviens à la raison.**

Je me retournais pour aller vers la sortie.

**\- Je ne laisserais pas une meute imaginaire prendre ma place. On ferait tout pour toi, regarde juste la chance que tu as comparé aux autres Loups-garou qu'il y a dans le monde,** concluais-je en sortant de cette putain de bibliothèque.

J'ouvrais les portes de la bibliothèque en grand et m'engouffrais dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. J'étais jalouse ! Putainement jalouse, comment une petit meuf a pu foutre la vie de mon frère en l'air, j'avais l'impression qu'elle lui retournait le cerveau. Et Lily ?! Putain d'ici peu mon frère allait la trompé. Quand je pense qu'il se croyait mieux que Boris, il était tout plein de moral à la con. Je soupirais lourdement avant d'appeler Borislav pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Toute cette situation me gonflait.

**P****oint de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- Je soutiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.**

**\- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis mille fois, **dis-je en roulant des yeux.

**\- Non mais clairement, y aller avec toi c'est du suicide.**

**\- J'ai compris Louann,** soupirais-je.

Elle croisa des bras en s'appuyant contre le mur de l'entrée.

**\- Tu es sûre que tu as compris ? Car je peux te faire la liste de toute les merdes qui peuvent nous arriver hein,** bougonna Louann.

Je prenais mon sac à dos lentement en la regardant. Cette fille était insupportable. Je l'avouais elle me faisait rire et elle était vraiment surprotectrice, mais au-delà de ça c'était tellement une peste. Elle était arrogante et méchante. Je parle même pas de toute les réflexions qu'elle nous faisait à mes amis et à moi-même.

**\- … Je te passerais le film de notre sex-tap,** ricana Louann.

**\- Ta gueule Parkinson,** répliqua ma copine.

**\- De quoi vous parlez au juste ?** Demandais-je plus que choqué.

**\- Lou pense que faire un plan à trois ****avec toi**** serait peut être potable, et donc veut le filmer... évidement,** résuma Charlie moqueuse.

Lou claqua sa langue contre son palais. Je souriais, j'adorais la voir agacé par l'une de nous trois. Scarlett avança vers moi et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ma joue. Elle me regardait avec ses incroyable yeux bleus. C'était magnifique à voir, même si je savais que derrière ce regard il y avait des milliers de question, et beaucoup trop d'inquiétude.

**\- ****Bon on y va,** râla Lou.

Je volais un baiser à Scarlett avant de me décaler, je la voyais me faire un petit sourire en coin. J'étais stressée c'était vrai, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement. On n'allait pas à leurs rencontre, on allait juste trouver leur manoir ou demeure, ou qui sait ce qu'ils avaient.

Après avoir dis au revoir à Scar, je m'éloignais de notre maison. Je souriais, Louann n'arrivait pas à lâcher Charlie. Lou était toujours inquiète dès qu'elle lâchait Charlie, elle ne le dirait jamais évidement, même à Scar. Mais je le savais, ça se voyait quand on l'observait. Derrière tout le sarcasme qu'elle pouvait avoir envers sa copine, on remarquait que c'était... Son amour ? Son âme-sœur ? Je ne savais pas comment Lou pouvait qualifier son couple.

**\- Tu branles quoi ?**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Je sais pas, tu es là inerte en plein milieu du trottoir, faut avancer le Hobbit,** fit Louann nonchalant.

**\- Je ne suis pas inerte !**

**\- Si tu le dis.**

Je soupirais bruyamment.

**\- Bref, tu veux commencer par quoi ?** Demandais-je en passant autre ses réflexions.

**\- Stop ! **Siffla Lou en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. **Tu nous sors qu'on doit trouver les autres trou du cul mais tu as toujours pas de plan ? Merlin mais qui c'est qui m'a foutu une bon****ne**** à rien comme ça.**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux, Lou était dramatique et vraiment chiante.

**\- Je te préviens que je te demandais juste ton avis vu que tu as décidé de me suivre ! Je sais déjà où est-ce que je veux aller. C'était par politesse que je te demander, je sais pas si tu vois ce que c'est,** répliquais-je.

**\- Oooook ! Tu vas te calmer directe la naine, je suis pas là pour jouer les baby-sitter d'enfant hystérique.**

Louann me regardait en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Rah ! Tu me gonfles !** M'exaspérais-je en passant devant elle.

**\- Hey ! Tu vas où là ?! Scar m'a dit de te surveiller.**

**\- Je suis assez grande pour le faire tout seule.**

**\- Euh... Tu dois même pas faire un mètre soixante donc non tu es pas assez grande.**

Je fermais longuement mes yeux en secouant la tête. Je ne m'arrêtais pas de marcher pour continuer ma route. Après un moment de silence entre nous, je sentais Louann arriver à ma droite. Sans me tourner vers elle je la voyais sourire fière d'elle. Elle portait ses lunettes de soleil et avait la tête droite, Lou semblait tellement supérieure à tout le monde autour d'elle. C'était très étrange l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

**\- ****Bon allez Weasley, arrête de faire la gueule,** rigola Lou en me donnant un coup de coude.

**\- Tais-toi,** marmonnais-je en faisant la moue.

**\- Tu as la tête d'un chiot écrasé, **remarqua-t-elle.

**\- Charmant,** dis-je déconcerté.

**\- ****Quoi ?! J'ai dit chiot et pas chien. C'est déjà assez flatteur non ? **S'amusa Louann.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude en souriant. Elle m'insupportait. Louann m'insupportait mais aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître sa présence ne m'était pas désagréable. Je dirais même que quand on se retrouvait toute les deux c'était beaucoup moins pesant.

**\- On se dirige où comme ça ? **Demanda Louann.

Je sortais mon portable de mon sac à dos, après l'avoir déverrouiller je lui présentais la carte de la Nouvelle Orléans en zoomant sur un petit point rouge.

**\- Ok et ?** Fit Lou froidement.

**\- C'est ici que je veux aller, c'est un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Alexander a fait des recherches cette après midi, et il y a des ruines dans la forêt. Des anciennes habitations d'esclave, avec les années de la prohibition les Martinez auraient fait beaucoup de trafic et aurait acheté beaucoup d.**

**\- Abrège,** me coupa Louann.

Je soupirais en levant mes yeux au ciel.

**\- Ok bref, les gens disent qu'il y a rien là bas car personne ne s'y approche. Comme un lieu magique tu vois. Et bien les Sanchez sont des sorciers, donc.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans abréger ?** Fit Lou sûrement saoulé.

**\- Avant que je finisse mon histoire sache que tu m'énerves.**

**\- Houlà non, s'il te plaît Rose pardonne moi, **déclara-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

**\- Ok !**

Je continuais ma marche en allant le plus vite possible. Je l'entendais une nouvelle fois ricaner avant d'arriver à ma hauteur, elle passa un bras autour de mon cou en se collant à moi.

**\- Allez je suis de bonne humeur Weasley, fini ton histoire,** rigola Lou avec un large sourire.

Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle était lunatique... Enfin non, elle est lunatique.

**\- ****Je voulais juste rajouter que vu que les moldues ne vont jamais dans les lieux magiques ça collerait parfaitement à où ils se trouveraient. Maintenant il faut juste qu'on aille vérifier,** concluais-je prudente.

**\- Ok, et c'est à combien de minute ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Euh... Genre une heure,** murmurais-je.

**\- Pardon ?! **S'étrangla Lou.

**\- Oui fin tu sais.**

**\- Pourquoi on a pas prit de voiture ?!** Me coupa-t-elle choquée.

**\- Non mais on va prendre le bus pour sortir de la ville,** essayais-je de la rassurer.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de venir avec toi, **fit Louann en mettant sa paume de main sur la tête.

**\- Je t'avais rien de demander hein.**

**\- Tu es vraiment une quiche pour organiser quelque chose Weasley.**

Une nouvelle fois je soupirais bruyamment en roulant des yeux. Elle m'exaspérait ! Alors qu'elle râlait je ne savais quoi, je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt du bus. Une fois toute les deux dans le bus on s'asseyait dans le fond l'une en face de l'autre. Lou regardait par la fenêtre, on voyait la ville défiler devant nos yeux, après plusieurs minutes et je ne savais combien d'arrêt on commençait à se trouvait dans la banlieue. Louann regardait de haut tout les garçons qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de nous. Elle baissait même ses lunettes de soleil pour les regarder de haut en bas.

Après avoir traversé la banlieue je lui fis signe qu'il fallait descendre du bus. Rapidement on se retrouva toute les deux devant un vieux arrêt de bus. On marchait le long d'une route inutilisé. Alors que je regardais mon portable pour nous repérer, Louann elle était au milieu de la route entrain de suivre les lignes.

**\- Tu t'amuses bien ?** Provoquais-je avec le sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

**\- Avec toi c'est difficile,** tacla-t-elle.

Voyant sûrement que j'étais déçu, Lou rajouta :

**\- Je m'entraîne pour les défilés. On sait jamais sur quoi je peux tomber comme cérémonie, alors une route aussi à chier que celle-là est un bon entraînement.**

Je souriais. Oui je souriais, car pour une fois Lou avait été... Cordiale voir même polie.

**\- Enlève ce sourire ****niais ****de ton visage, **siffla-t-elle.

Évidement c'était de courte durée.

**\- Tu sais Louann, tu pourrais être polie avec les gens. Je suis sûre qu'on t'apprécierait plus,** lançais-je.

**\- Les gens m'apprécient déjà,** fit-elle d'un ton presque supérieur.

Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'avoir raison avec elle. Je retournais à mon portable tout en avançant, après plusieurs minutes de marche on sentait l'air se refroidir, alors qu'il faisait encore clair. C'était déjà un signe qu'on se rapprochait de notre but. Mon portable commençait à grésiller, je le tapotais sur le côté.

**\- Allez,** murmurais-je en le secouant.

L'écran de mon téléphone devint noir d'un coup. Je levais la tête pour interpeller Louann, mais elle s'était déjà stopper pour observer ce qui se trouver en face de nous.

**\- Tu es sérieuse Weasley ? **Siffla-t-elle.

Mes épaules s'abaissaient d'elles mêmes, et je fermais longuement les yeux presque abattue par la situation.

**\- Je rentre pas là-dedans,** se précipita Lou en désignant la forêt en face de nous.

Une grande allée était face à nous, on ne voyait rien au loin. En la regardant on avait l'impression qu'elle nous emportait avec elle. Il y avait un tel effet optique que ça nous faisait mal à la tête. Autour de ce chemin, il y avait une forêt ou bien l'entrée d'un domaine abandonnée.

**\- Tu sais que les forêts et nous c'est un mauvais cocktail, **fit Lou en s'avançant vers moi.** Y a les A.S.P.I.C, et sérieusement on a faillit mourir une bonne centaine de fois ! Y a aussi avec Salem, et si je me rappel bien ça a fini dans un bain de sang. Et y a aussi avec Charlie l'an dernier, y a quand même un troll qui nous a fait chier. C'est simple, je fous pas pas un pied dedans.**

Je la regardais en penchant la tête sur le côté. Au bout d'un moment, elle plissa des yeux pour me fusiller du regard.

**\- OK ! Sache que s'il nous arrive une merde je te tue ! **S'énerva Lou en se retournant vers l'allée.

Je la suivais avec un petit sourire amusée. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas croyable.

**\- Comme quoi tu as pas mit un pied dedans, mais bien les deux,** m'amusais-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

Louann soupira à mon commentaire.

Je dois l'avouer, Louann avait raison. Ce lieu n'annonçait rien qui aille, on avançait sans vraiment de but, et sans comprendre où aller. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il n'y avait rien derrière nous. Après seulement 5 minutes de marches il était impossible pour moi de me dire où je me trouvais par rapport à l'entrée du domaine. Et pourtant les arbres n'étaient pas aussi haut que la forêt interdite. Lou avait déjà sortit sa baguette évidement.

**\- Putain ça me gonfle ces putains de ronces ! **S'énerva Lou en secouant sa jambe au bout d'un moment.

**\- On va peut être faire une pause non, ça fait déjà facilement 30 minutes qu'on marche. Et ça mène à rien là.**

**\- Exactement ce que je pensais de ton super plan de rentrer dans cette fichu forêt ! Et ça depuis le début.**

Je passais outre sa remarque et m'asseyais dans l'herbe dos à un arbre. Lou enleva les ronces qui s'étaient accroché sur son jeans avant de s'allonger en face de moi.

**\- Tu crois qu'on tourne en rond ?** Demandais-je plus que prudente.

J'avais peur qu'elle commence à gueuler car je n'en savais rien.

**\- Impossible,** fit-elle avec les yeux clos.

**\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?**

**\- J'ai lancer un sort depuis qu'on est rentré dans ce bordel.**

J'ouvrais les yeux en grands plus que choqué. De un, depuis quand elle avait de bonne idée. De deux, depuis quand elle se servait de la magie pour autre chose que son propre bien. De trois, Merlin ! Où était passer la Louann Parkinson imprudente ?

Je reprenais mes esprits avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Et c'est quoi comme sortilège ?**

**\- C'est juste des gouttelettes phosphorescente que je peux voir avec mes lunettes.**

**\- Mais... Ok le prend pas mal mais depuis quand tu maîtrises des sortilèges comme ça toi ?**

**\- Je te signale le Hobbit que je connaissais la forêt interdite comme ma poche. Donc au lieu de me perdre j'ai apprit des sortilèges utiles tu vois. Autre chose que de savoir transformer un poussin en verre, quelque chose de concret comprends-tu jeune enfant ?**

**\- Je vais une nouvelle fois passer outre tes remarques et répondre juste. Je suis contente que tu y es pensée.**

**\- Pas de quoi,** fit-elle nonchalant.

Louann était allongée dans l'herbe les mains derrière sa tête, elle regardait le ciel. Mes yeux étaient obligés de longer son corps. Même si elle avait un caractère particulièrement énervant personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était sublime. Elle avait des sourcils définie à la perfection, un nez fin, et ses lèvres parfaite. Pas trop pulpeuse et pas fine. Ses yeux gris étaient envoûtant. Et son corps collait parfaitement bien avec son visage. Même si elle n'était pas très grande elle avait de belle jambes fine, une taille svelte et... Une poitrine bien dessiné. Évidement Louann ne serait pas Louann si elle ne se mettait pas en valeur, mais voilà. Cette fille même avec un sac à patate était quand même magnifique.

Je me demandais bien si j'aurais l'occasion de la voir l'an prochain. À la base elle serait à Londres, enfin du moins son agence était basé à Londres. Et puis de toute façon il fallait que j'aille officiellement dans cette école... C'était vrai que Scar avait raison, j'avais révisé plus qu'il ne fallait pour cette occasion, mais la peur qu'avait ma mère n'arrêter pas de faire échos en moi. C'était insurmontable, et je ne voulais certainement pas l'inquiéter. Mon père lui s'en fichait, il était vraiment fière de moi, alors même si je devenais dentiste comme mon grand-père il serait content.

J'avais quand même une légère angoisse d'aller à Londres, pas pour la ville... Enfin ok c'était un gros détail. Mais surtout car je serais éloigné de mes amis. J'avais vécu avec eux pendant 7ans, et là du jours au lendemain on était tous dispatché en Europe. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Et vivre seule allait être difficile, évidement les lettres, les cheminée et portable existaient mais j'avais quand même vécu toute ma vie avec mes amis. Et pendant un an avec ma copine. Ça allait définitivement être un cap à passer.

**\- Merde merde,** fit Lou en se mettant assise.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent lentement en la voyant. Lou avait une main sur le haut de sa bouche. Et je pouvais distinguer facilement une couleur de sang sur sa main. Je m'approchais prudemment d'elle en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de mon sac à dos. Elle le prit en silence pour se nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**\- ****Ton haut est tâché****,** chuchotais-je en montrant une tâche de sang sur son large t-shirt.

Elle haussa des épaules. Lou avait le regard froid, elle semblait énervé. Avant même que je ne comprenne quoique se soit elle se releva, prit ses affaires et continuait la marche. Je la suivais en prenant mon sac à dos.

**\- Louann, c'est à cause du Memoria ? **Tentais-je en la rattrapant.

Lou était glaciale, elle dégageait une mauvaise atmosphère. Je n'aimais pas ça, car déjà être dans cette endroit était risqué et deux fois plus maintenant que Louann était en colère. Bon... Il fallait que je prenne un peu confiance en moi. Lou était mon amie, je n'aimais quand l'un de mes amis allaient mal. À cette instant j'étais terrorisée, le Memoria était une plante puissante. Elle attaquait directement le cerveau des gens qui la prenait, tout le monde n'avait pas les effets secondes d'air. Et puis tout le monde n'avait pas les mêmes. Et si Louann faisait des terreurs nocturnes, et si elle s'évanouissait, ou bien qu'elle fasse une attaque. Et si c'était irréversible, et si... Putain Rose calme toi !

**\- Louann !** Appelais-je avec une voix forte.

Je la retournais d'un geste, j'évitais de justesse de la percuter en pleine face. Rapidement je faisais un pas en arrière pour nous laisser notre espace personnel.

**\- Parle moi s'il te plaît, c'est le Memoria c'est ça ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Putain ! Scar était obligé de t'en parler hein !**

**\- Donc c'est à cause de ce que tu as vu...**

**\- Elle avait pas droit de te parler de mon père ! **Hurla-t-elle.

Je fis un autre pas en arrière en la regardant choqué. Choqué par son ton, mais tout autant par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Son père ? Louann n'avait pas de père. Enfin, elle ne savait pas qui c'était. En fait personne ne savait qui était son père. J'en avais déjà parler avec Scarlett l'an dernier et personne ne savait, ou du moins c'était un gros non-dit.

Je reprenais mes esprits et essayais de capter le regard de Louann. Prudente je posais une main sur son bras, elle fronçait des sourcils en se dégageant de moi.

**\- Scar ne m'a rien dit du tout, c'est juste que ça me paraissait logique que ça soit cette plante, **dis-je à voix basse.

Louann regardait des points tout autour de moi, elle avait le regard perdu. Je zyeutais son comportement. Ses poings étaient serrés, elle était clairement en position de défense. Ok... Je ne savais pas comment réagir, c'était toujours Scarlett qui était face à Lou pendant des moments comme ça. Pas moi, et j'étais pas douée avec elle. Croyez le ou non mais il n'y avait pas de manuel pour comprendre Louann Parkinson.

**\- ****Tu... Tu veux en parler ?** Demandais-je plus que prudente.

**\- Q-quoi ?! Mais tu es tarée !**

**\- Je demande juste Louann, je sais pas... Tu m'en as jamais parlé. En fait tu ne parles jamais de toi... Alors c'est un peu plus complexe de pouvoir t'aider.**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides,** répliqua Lou choqué.

**\- Non... Tu comprends pas, c'est que je suis ton amie, et tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de.**

**\- Laisse tomber tu veux ! **Siffla Louann. **J'ai jamais eut besoin de personne, c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais besoin de toi. Et puis tout va bien là, je fais ce que je veux je te signale. Si je veux en prendre c'est mon problème pas le tiens. Allez tu peux aller faire ta bonne action ail... Arg !**

Louann s'était interrompue tout seule en se pliant en deux. En un pas j'étais à ses côtés, je passais une main dans son dos et me baissais pour voir son visage. Voilà je l'avais dit ! C'était vraiment trop dangereux ce Memoria, pourquoi personne ne m'écouter ?! Morte d'inquiétude je la faisais s'asseoir en vitesse sur le sol. J'avais sa tête entre mes mains alors qu'elle saignait une nouvelle fois du nez. Précautionneusement je penchais sa tête en arrière pour stopper le sang.

**\- Ç****a va aller t'inquiète pas, **la rassurais-je.

Ma voix était trompeuse, j'étais inquiète comme pas possible. Je voulais qu'elle aille voir un médicomage, je n'étais pas spécialiste des maladies, symptôme ou bien même... des overdoses. Même si j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas à ce stade la. Lou fermait toujours les yeux, je pense qu'elle venait de péter un vaisseau sanguin.

**\- Tu as mal à la tête ?**

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et lâchais une de mes mains pour prendre un médicament dans mon sac. Je farfouillais rapidement avec toujours un œil sur elle. Une fois fait je lui massais la tempe avec une main et dévissais la bouteille d'eau.

**\- ****Tiens prend ça,** tentais-je.

J'apportais l'eau à sa bouche en lui donnant la pilule dans sa main. Lentement elle l'avala, puis ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les miens. Je caressais toujours doucement son visage. Je n'étais pas très douée avec Louann, je n'avais jamais des gestes comme ça avec elle. Mais là c'était différente, elle se savait vulnérable et ne me rejetait pas. Ou du moins elle ne le faisait pas encore.

**\- Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?** Murmura-t-elle.

**\- Tu te remémores des souvenirs ou tu découvres des choses qui étaient enfouit ?**

Elle regardait le ciel et soupira.

**\- La deuxième.**

**\- Est-ce que tu vas me couper si je t'explique mon point de vue ? **Demandais-je doucement.

Lou secoua la tête, j'avais toujours ma main sur le côté de sa tête et mon pouce faisait des petits cercle. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier.

**\- Dans ce que j'ai lu du Memoria, c'est une plante pour revivre notre passé. Tu es dans ton corps, tu ressens les choses, tu vois ce qui se passe mais tu ne peux rien faire. Normalement, le but est de maîtriser et de vivre des souvenirs joyeux. **(Lou hocha la tête).** Pour pouvoir faire ça, il faut... Il faut apparemment être dans un bon état d'esprit. Ce que tu n'es pas... Sans vouloir être vexante évidement.**

Bizarrement mon amie semblait à la fois saoulé mais aussi triste. Peut être qu'elle avait simplement trop mal pour réagir. Je continuais mon explication :

**\- Tu ne revis pas un souvenir, le Memoria va dans ton subconscient chercher des choses oublier. Des choses que ton cerveau n'avait pas garder... C'est comme si tu te réveillais un matin et qu'on te disait maintenant tout allait changer, que toute tes bases n'étaient pas celle-la. C'est perturbant pour toi, ça l'est pour ton esprit, pour ton cerveau, simplement pour ton corps.**

Je me retournais et prenais un mouchoir dans mon sac. Avec l'aide de la bouteille je l'humidifiais et le portais à son visage. Tout en nettoyant le sang qu'elle avait sur le menton, je finissais mon monologue :

**\- Tu ne savais pas que tu avais un père. C'est un gros choc pour toi. D'ailleurs pour moi aussi, bref. Ce que tu viens de découvrir est quelque chose... Comment dire... De crucial pour ta vie. Faut pas être née de la dernière pluie pour voir que ta mère t'a toujours... Désolée mais c'est dur de prendre des pincettes sur tout les mots. Donc en gros tu es... Traumatisé** (je regardais sa réaction mais je ne voyais pas de main lever).** Tout ton comportement tourne autour d'elle.**

Elle me stoppa en levant un peu sa main.

**\- Je veux pas de pitié, **fit-elle avant d'avaler sa salive.** Et je ne veux pas que tu analyses mon comportement... S'il te plaît.**

**\- D'accord, **me résiliais-je.** Tu as vécu des trucs pas jolie et maintenant tu apprends qu'une nouvelle personne t'a abandonné.**

**\- Classe, **commenta-t-elle.

Je lui fis un petit rictus. Elle roula des yeux pour une fois ce n'était méchant. Je finissais de la nettoyer et me décalais un peu d'elle. Lou me regardait dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réagis à ma longue explication, c'était bizarre. Normalement j'avais droit à ''tais-toi'' ou ''abrège'', mais pas là.

Il y eut un long silence entre nous, pendant facilement 10 minutes. Elle avait dû autant réfléchir que moi, peut être même plus. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était sans émotion, que rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre maintenant. Je reprenais une longue respiration avant de poser ma main sur son bras nue.

**\- Je ne sais pas qui sait,** confia Lou la tête baisser.

**\- Tu... Tu veux le découvrir ?**

Elle observait encore quelque chose derrière mon épaule.

**\- Ça m'obsède, tu comprends, **fit-elle avec de grand geste.** Même avec ****les**** Sa****nchez**** j'y pense, ça répondrait à beaucoup de mes interrogations. Comme tu l'as dit j'ai toujours eut des histoires avec Pansy, et grâce à ça je pourrais peut être boucler la boucle. Tu comprends ?**

Je me raclais la gorge puis haussais les épaules.

**\- Évidement... Mais Lou, tu comprends pas... Ton état psychologique n'est pas bon pour le Memoria. Tu pourrais faire une attaque. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques... S'il te plaît Lou écoute moi.**

**\- Je veux savoir,** déclara-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je soupirais mais retentais de la raisonner :

**\- Je ne sais pas quelles informations tu as eu dans tes souvenirs, mais part là-dessus. Ne prends plus de Memoria, surtout si tu n'es pas en forme. Si tu veux le retrouver alors fait ton enquête... Dès qu'on rentrera en Angleterre. Ici ça ne sert à rien... Et si tu veux de l'aide je pourrais être là.**

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

**\- On verra. Bon maintenant que je suis passée pour une simple demeuré, on peut se barrer d'ici. Ton plan n'était pas concluant, on a rien trouver. Et j'ai gâché mon après-midi,** râla Lou en se levant.

Oui Louann était lunatique, une raison de plus pour prouver que son corps n'était pas adapté au Memoria. Je me relevais à mon tour, j'étais d'accord avec elle. Être ici n'avait pas été concluant, pourtant c'était plus que logique que les Sanchez se trouve dans cet endroit. Ça m'énervait d'avoir échoué... C'était comme s'ils étaient cachés, comme s'ils étaient devenu invisibles, qu'ils brouillaient les pistes.

**\- Merlin,** m'exclamais-je en tapant ma tête avec ma main.

**\- Qu'est-ce tu as ?** Fit Lou en arquant un sourcil.

**\- C'est tellement simple !**

**\- De quoi tu parles Weasley ?!**

**\- Finite, **lançais-je en faisant un long geste de bras à l'horizontal.

Lou et moi-même regardions les arbres autour de nous se dissiper. L'herbe sous nos pieds vinrent rapidement à disparaître pour faire apparaître des gravas, je levais mes yeux pour voir l'allée se dessiner devant moi. Elle n'était plus envoûtante, elle ne faisait plus des kilomètres et des kilomètres. J'étais scotché devant ce qui était devant moi, juste à 200 mètres on pouvait voir une magnifique demeure de style colonial. Plusieurs colonnes faisaient le tour de l'habitation, et une terrasse l'accompagnait.

D'un geste brusque de la part de Louann, et je me retrouvais derrière un arbre avec elle. Lou m'avait plaqué contre celui-ci, je sentais l'écorce sur mes omoplates. Lou regardait derrière moi avant de me faire face. On avait clairement jamais été aussi proche toute les deux, c'était bizarre.

**\- Pourquoi tu nous a emmenée ici ?** Fis-je étonné.

**\- Chut !** Siffla-t-elle en me mettant un doigt sur la bouche.** On doit se barrer. Y a du monde dans la maison.**

**\- Comment tu sais ?** Murmurais-je.

**\- J'ai entrevue une personne derrière une fenêtre, bref ! On y va.**

Lou m'agrippa le bras et me traînait hors de l'enceinte des Sanchez. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine, enfin elle me prenait pour une enfant. Elle accélérait la marche en serpentant entre les arbres, elle semblait inquiète et regardait plusieurs fois derrière nous.

Elle me relâcha une fois sur la route, mes yeux se plissèrent d'eux même en l'attente d'une parole de Louann. Car évidement j'aurais droit à un sermon, c'était tellement habituel. Avec elle j'étais toujours une minuscule chose sans défense et beaucoup trop vulnérable avec des idées stupides.

Je marchais le long de la route abandonné près des barrières de sécurité. Louann était devant moi et marchait en silence. C'était pas normal, et puis je n'aimais pas ce genre de moment beaucoup trop calme. Quoique c'était comique étant donné que j'aurais rêver qu'elle se taise et arrête avec ses blagues douteuse, ou bien même de me gêner dans mes révisions. J'avais supplier Merlin pour être tranquille mais finalement c'était trop étrange, et il y avait une atmosphère pesante.

**\- Vas y dit le,** soupirais-je.

**\- J'ai rien à dire,** fit-elle entre ses dents.

**\- Ok alors.**

Je n'avais qu'à attendre une demie seconde pour qu'elle se retourne enfin. Je me stoppais directement en me retrouvant face à elle.

**\- Ton idée était à chier. On s'est mise en danger pour rien ! Tais toi, **siffla-t-elle avant même que je la coupe. **Ils ne nous ont pas vu, et heureusement encore. Tu ne recommenceras plus à avoir ce genre d'idée, et on fait pas des choses à la rache. Surtout pas quand on peut mettre sa vie en danger, ou bien même celle des autres. Bref ! Et oui ok, on a un avantage maintenant. On sait où ils sont, et c'est un sacré avantage. Mai****s te la pète pas non plus ok ?**

J'hochais la tête très lentement en avalant ma salive. Lou avait le regard sombre, et il ne fallait surtout pas la froisser. Et puis... Elle avait plus ou moins dit que j'avais raison, et ça m'allait parfaitement. Oui oui intérieurement je jubilais.

Elle s'en alla à l'opposé de moi, on longea toute les deux la route de notre côté. Tout ça dans un silence religieux. On voyait au loin le miteux arrêt de bus, arrivé à sa hauteur on s'asseyait sur une planche en bois qui servait apparemment de banc.

Nos portables s'étaient rallumé d'eux même une fois assez loin de l'enceinte des Sanchez. J'étais entrain de lire les messages que Scar et Lorcan m'avaient laissés, quand j'entendais Louann grincer des dents. Du coin de l'oeil je l'observais pour voir ce qu'elle attendait. Elle semblait hésiter à parler, Lou était toujours sûre d'elle d'habitude. Elle levait les yeux au ciel avant de se lancer :

**\- N'en parle à personne.**

Je savais de quoi elle parlait, c'était évident.

**\- Charlie est au courant ?** Demandais-je.

**\- J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse avec toi, c'est tout.**

Je n'aimais pas quand elle disait ça, se confier n'était pas considéré comme une faiblesse chez moi.

**\- ****Tu en as parlé à Scar ?** Retentais-je.

Lou se retourna complètement vers moi.

**\- Rose comprend bien que j'ai été faible avec toi là, j'avais mal et tu étais là. Alors non j'en ai pas vraiment parlé avec Scar, et encore moins avec Charlie. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour rien, et puis c'****est tellement**** le bordel dans ma tête que ça servirait à rien. Et je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je déteste me confier,** ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

**\- Ok, donc tu me demandes de mentir à ma copine et ma meilleure amie ?**

**\- Tu omets de parler de moi, nuance.**

Je roulais des yeux, tout le monde savait que c'était pareille.

**\- Si Scarlett m'en parle, je pourrais pas mentir,** prévenais-je.

**\- Je te demande jamais rien Weasley, alors tu pourrais comprendre ce que je te demande,** insista-t-elle.

Son ton était différent de d'habitude, il ne semblait pas dur. Ce n'était pas un ordre, et il ne semblait pas suppliant non plus. Ok peut être que je m'enflammais mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait avec son cœur...

**\- Bon il se grouille ce putain de bus ! **Râla-t-elle en se mettant debout.

Ok... Elle restait Louann Parkinson. Je la regardais un instant avant de prendre la parole :

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Vraiment ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**\- Oui.**

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

J'avais les jambes dans le vide. Mes yeux regardaient le ciel devenir orangé, des points de violet faisait un magnifique dégradé devant moi. C'était impossible de ne pas être subjugué par la beauté de la nature. Je n'étais pas très branché forêt, animaux ou bien même flores. Mais là c'était agréable.

**\- Hey.**

Scarlett passa une main dans mon dos pour se manifester. Je lui souriais et elle s'installa à côté de moi sur le bord du toit.

**\- Les garçons voulaient savoir si tu voulais bouger ce soir ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Non ça va aller. J'ai déjà dit à Scor que je voulais rester seule. Ils sont partis faire quoi ?**

**\- Macmillan, Cassandra, Sawyer, Krum, Alexie, mon frère et Crivey sont parti en ville pour une soirée apparemment. Lou ira les rejoindre après. Londubat est partie voir sa nouvelle meuf, et le reste je sais pas.**

**\- Ta copine ?**

**\- Toujours avec Lou je ne sais où.**

**\- Ça va le faire, Parkinson l'aime bien.**

**\- Ouais fin même quand elle aime quelqu'un elle est affreuse.**

**\- Pas faux,** rigolais-je.

Je passais souvent du temps avec Alexie, enfin c'était normal vu que c'était ma meilleure amie et que nos copains étaient eux aussi amis. Mais j'aimais passer du temps avec Scarlett, elle était beaucoup plus simple que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Et puis elle avait le don de capter la situation facilement, elle savait que je n'étais pas montée sur le toit pour avoir de grande conversation philosophique, ni même me plaindre. J'étais juste ici pour être tranquille et elle s'y accommodait parfaitement.

Elle aussi regardait avec admiration le soleil se coucher. En baissant les yeux je remarquais nos amis partir plus loin dans les rues du Vieux Carré français. Évidement il y avait toujours des clans, enfin c'était toujours les mêmes, Serpentard d'un côté et le reste de l'autre.

**\- Tu vas faire comment pour te loger l'an prochain ?** Demandais-je à Scar.

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre.

**\- Et bien, ne rigole pas tu veux, mais ça fait plus de trois semaines que Charlie me demande de faire une colocation avec elle et Potter.**

**\- Avec Potter ? Sérieusement ?** Me moquais-je.

**\- Oui je sais ça paraît dingue, mais si on y réfléchit bien ça m'arrange. J'aurais pas besoin de partager Rose avec ses amies. Elle les verra quand elle viendra me voir, et puis pour l'équipe c'est quand même vraiment un plus.**

**\- Puis Crivey est sympa, **rajoutais-je.

**\- Oui voilà.**

**\- Mais Potter ?!**

**\- On a eu des différents.**

**\- Beaucoup de différent,** corrigeais-je.

**\- Oui je sais, mais bon elle a grandit. Et puis si on prend que le côté équipière ça peut le faire. Après dans la vie de tout les jours... ça sera simple j'aurais ma chambre à part.**

**\- Donc tu pars pour faire une coloc avec elles ?** M'étonnais-je encore un peu.

**\- Je sais pas, on verra. Fin si Potter me chie dans les bottes, elles pourront allés se faire foutre.**

**\- Je me demandais bien où était passé ma Scarlett, **rigolais-je.

Scarlett souriait en me donnant un coup d'épaule. La porte qui menait au toit s'ouvrait, d'un geste commun nous nous retournions pour voir qui est-ce qui restait à la maison. Même si j'étais surprise, je restais neutre en voyant Potter apparaître avec une bouteille d'alcool.

**\- Tu es bourrée ?** Demanda froidement Scarlett.

**\- Non, **fit Lily peiné.

Scar se retourna vers la vue de la Nouvelle Orléans alors que Lily venait s'asseoir non loin d'elle. Elle tenait une bouteille d'alcool, c'était de la liqueur de rose et de violette. C'était assez spéciale les boissons aux goûts de fleur mais je trouvais qu'elles s'harmonisaient bien.

**\- Je peux porter un toast ?** Lança Potter en retirant le bouchon en liège.

Scarlett arquait un sourcil en la regardant.

**\- En quel honneur ?** Fit-elle.

Lily leva la bouteille.

**\- À la vie, qui est putainement sadique.**

Elle prit une gorgée avant de la passer à mon amie. Scar la prit mais hésita.

**\- On va dire qu'elle pourrait être un peu plus simple. Ça ne ferait pas de mal,** renchérit Scarlett avant de boire.** Vous savez que Rose va peut être renoncer à aller à Londres.**

Scar rigolait amèrement.

**\- Sérieusement ?**! S'étrangla Potter. **Mais elle a bossé je ne sais combien d'année pour ça... Enfin on peut dire qu'elle est née avec ce projet !**

**\- Je me tue à lui dire,** soupira la blonde en me passant la liqueur.

**\- Perso j'ai pas ce problème vu que j'ai nul part où aller à part dans ma formation. Je vais pas cracher dessus**, dis-je les dents serrés.

Les deux filles me regardaient, j'apportais rapidement le goulot à ma bouche et avala la boisson. C'était revigorant et pour une fois ça faisait vraiment du bien.

**\- ****Tu sais tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez mes grands-parents,** m'informa Scar.

**\- Bref, on évite ce sujet ok. Mes parents sont des crétins points finals.**

**\- J'aurais dit des connards mais c'est comme tu veux,** fit Potter en me prenant la bouteille.

Ouais elle avait pas tort. Ils étaient trop radical dans leurs façons de penser, j'étais heureuse qu'ils m'aient envoyé à Poudlard et non dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Sans la liberté et mes amis autour de moi je ne sais pas si je serais devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

**\- Alexie est allée voir son frère, **lança Scar à Lily.

Potter fronça des sourcils en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

**\- Euh je suis pas au courant. Pourquoi elle y serait allée ?** Répliqua la rouquine.

**\- Toi et Londubat vous avez pété un câble tout à l'heure, et je suis pas sûre que ça à beaucoup plus à Lexie,** informais-je.

Lily nous regardait étonné chacune notre tour. Apparemment on venait de lui apprendre.

**\- Il était avec Vicki,** rajouta mon amie.

**\- Encore, **marmonna la Gryffondor en portant le goulot à sa bouche.

Avant même qu'elle puisse boire Scarlett lui prit des mains et siffla une gorgée. Lily la regardait en ouvrant grand la bouche. Même si on se tolérait, elle avait toujours des manières de petite fille capricieuse.

**\- Il y est allé fort Londubat avec toi,** remarqua Scarlett. **Tu aurais pu lui faire voir de quel doigt tu te chauffais.**

**\- Je suis pas vraiment comme ça hein. Je vais pas aller le pétrifier pour le plaisir... Quoiqu'il le mériterait.**

**\- Tu as qu'à rompre,** conseillais-je.

Lily avait faillit s'étrangler à mes paroles. Elle me regardait avec des gros yeux, je roulais des yeux et continuais de parler avant qu'elle commence à se plaindre.

**\- J'ai rompu avec Scor, et maintenant il est revenu et en meilleure forme. Donc peut être que ça lui fera un choc assez important pour qu'il bouge son cul.**

**\- Ouais fin quand tu as rompu, il a eut la bonne idée de m'embrasser,** remarqua Potter avec un sourire faux.

Je contractais ma mâchoire. Je détestais ce moment d'égarement de Scorpius.

**\- Il était bourré,** taquina Scarlett.

Elle voulait sûrement apaiser l'ambiance électrique qu'il venait d'y avoir entre Potter et moi. On retourna toute les trois vers le paysages qui s'offrait à nous. Il y eut un silence particulièrement agréable où on se partageait seulement l'alcool que Potter avait ramener.

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercier, **fit d'un coup la rouquine.

Avec Scar on se retourna d'un même geste vers elle. De quoi elle parlait au juste ? Y avait toujours beaucoup trop d'énigme dans les phrases de leur bande.

**\- Tu parles à qui ?** Demanda Scar sûrement un peu pompette.

On était pas mieux qu'elle avec Lily, ça commençait à s'entendre dans nos voix.

**\- À toi, **dit-elle.

**\- Remercier de t'avoir humilié et traumatisé, ou alors t'avoir ouvert les yeux sur le fait que tu étais beaucoup trop dur et névrosé avec Rose ? **Se braqua Scarlett.

Je dissimulais mon sourire avec facilité et attendais la réponse de Lily. Elle arqua un sourcil, méprisa Scarlett et regarda l'horizon.

**\- Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Alexander.**

Oh. C'était vrai. J'avais oublié, enfin pas le moment où Vicki se transformait devant nous, ça restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais, mais j'étais passé complètement au-dessus le fait que Scarlett avait repoussé le Loup-garou. À vrai dire j'étais vite partie chercher de l'aide pour sauver Alexander et Borislav.

**\- Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous, **avoua-t-elle en évitant de nous regarder.

Scarlett et moi étions toujours entrain de la dévisager.

**\- Ooook. Bah de rien, **fit Scarlett après plus de deux minutes.

Je roulais des yeux en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle haussa des épaules et me souffla :

**\- Je savais pas quoi dire.**

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Scar me fit un clin d'oeil en me tendant la bouteille.

**\- Je sais pas ce qui à prit à Rose de ****partir comme ça****,** lança Lily.

**\- Moi non ****plus****,** râla Scar. **Mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi pour l'aider.**

**\- En même tant tu es déjà dans le viseur des Sanchez, tu crois pas que ça aurait été mission suicide si tu y allais, remarquais-je. Et puis Rose a toujours de bonne idées, vous le savez très bien. Même moi qui suis pas la plus proche d'elle je sais qu'elle ****ne déçoit jamais personne. J'ai fait mes A.S.P.I.C avec elle, et franchement ta copine gère grave. Donc arrête de stresser... Perso je suis plus inquiète pour Lou qui est une tête brûlé quand elle veut, **rigolais-je.

Je les voyais réfléchir un instant avant de faire une petite moue et de hocher la tête. J'avais très souvent raison, et puis j'étais plus observatrice que ces deux là.

**\- Tu vas où en France ?** Demanda Potter.

**\- Paris évidement.**

**\- J'y suis jamais allée.**

Scarlett faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle venait de prendre.

**\- Tu es sérieuse Potter ? Jamais jamais ?** Dis-je mi-choqué mi-amusé.

**\- Attend ton père est tuné comme pas possible maintenant et tu es jamais allée à Paris ?!** Hallucina Scar.

**\- Je te préviens qu'on flambe pas nous.**

On s'échangea un regard avec Scar.

**\- Pas faux, **fis-je simplement.

**\- Donc tu es où à Paris ? **Demanda Lily.

**\- Euh, près de _l'avenue de New York_ juste face à _la Seine_ et à côté d'un musé d'art.**

**\- Très spéciale l'accent,** se moqua Scarlett.

**\- Faudra bien que vous vous habituez, **dis-je avec un clin d'oeil. **Je vais devoir me mettre au français.**

Bizarrement Lily semblait intéressé et me posait beaucoup de question. On parlait de ça toute les trois, enfin beaucoup plus Potter et moi même. Elle me parlait rapidement de Holyhead, de ses cours ou comment elle voyait son futur appartement, Scar ne commentait pas mais levait les yeux au ciel en buvant la bouteille. La conversation tourna bizarrement à moi, je ne savais pas comment Lily faisait mais elle avait le dons de détourner une conversation qui était sur elle pour arriver à ses avantages.

Potter était entrain de jouer avec le goulot de la bouteille en me fixant :

**\- Donc... Tu as beaucoup d'affaire ?**

**\- Non, mais je suis pas une nomade hein.**

**\- Fin tu as quand même un dressing complet qui se trouve dans l'une des chambre du manoir des Malfoy, **commenta Scarlett moqueuse.

**\- C'est le stricte nécessaire pour survivre en France, **me défendais-je.

**\- Tu ne veux pas les revoir ?** Fit Lily d'un coup.

**\- ****Potter, arrête de faire allusion à mes parents, **soupirais-je lasse.

**\- Quoi !? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est affreux ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais à la fois ce sont tes parents, fin moi ils me manqueraient, **expliqua-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**\- Justement je ne suis pas toi. Et mes géniteurs ne sont surtout pas comme les tiens.**

**\- Je sais, mais tu as un cœur... Enfin il me semble, donc tu dois bien souffrir de leur absence. Tu voudrais sûrement changer des choses, **tenta Lily.

**\- Bon Potter, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là ? Alice est aux antipodes de toi... Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Bref, elle va pas aller supplier qu'un connard vienne la reprendre dans une famille de radicaliste taré,** siffla Scar.

Je posais une main sur l'épaule de Scar et me penchais pour parler à Potter :

**\- Tout ce que tu t'idéalises sur la famille en général est complètement à l'opposé de la mienne. Elle est moyenâgeuse, et ne vaut pas le coup d'en parler.**

Je levais la tête en face de moi pour voir une point encore visible du soleil, elle couvrait parfaitement les toits des quartiers de la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'était étrange de parler à haute voix de mes parents, où d'y faire allusion. Alexie et Scor me connaissaient trop bien pour évité les sujets compliqués ou bien désagréable. Mais Lily, elle, n'hésitait pas à être directe, une fille bien trop curieuse.

**\- Je suis quand même désolée pour toi, **déclara la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

Je me tournais vers elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Tu devrais plutôt être désolée pour toi. Tu te laisses bouffer par un mec qui va sûrement bientôt te tromper, **dis-je froidement.

Il y eut un gros blanc comme je le souhaitais. Ça allait peut être faire réagir Potter, d'ailleurs j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était aussi soumise. Fin je sais pas mais c'était quand même de Londubat dont on parlait. Ce mec ennuyeux, chiant, grand, beaucoup trop respectueux et discret. Et c'était lui qu'il faisait la loi dans son couple. On apprenait des choses tout les jours.

**\- Perso je suis pas désolée,** sortit Scarlett après plusieurs minutes. **Alice tu es bien mieux sans les deux autres qui te servent de parents, et Potter tu seras sûrement chiante et névrosé pendant un moment, mais avec le temps tu commenceras à te voir et à t'apprécier tel que tu es et non par les yeux de Londubat.**

Scarlett nous regarda chacune notre tour avant de se lever. Je la suivais du regard, elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de prendre la bouteille des mains de Potter.

**\- Tu as assez bu comme ça. Vas te reposer avant d'être un déchet devant ton futur ex,** lança-t-elle à Lily. **Alice... Surtout change pas.**

Scar se retourna et partit en direction de la porte.

**\- Avec ce qu'on a bu, je pense qu'il est préférable que je fasse un somme. Vous devriez faire la même chose,** conseilla-t-elle avant de fermer la porte du toit.

**\- ****Alooooooooooors là ! C'est trop bizarre, **s'exclama la rousse.

J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant.

**\- Quoi non mais c'est vrai, Malfoy ne fait jamais une phrase à peu près gentille pour moi.**

**\- Je te préviens que j'étais dans le lot,** indiquais-je d'un ton narquois.

Elle semblait réfléchir, Merlin que l'alcool faisait du mal à ses neurones.

**\- Ça doit être ça,** se résilia-t-elle en voulant boire une gorgée.

Je lui pris la bouteille des mains.

**\- Rentre au lieu de boire,** ordonnais-je.

Au lieu de m'obéir comme je le souhaitais, Lily me regarda poser l'alcool derrière moi. On se retourna toute les deux vers notre fameuse vue, et nous restions là en silence. Une petite brise fit son apparition, c'était agréable. Je pouvais enfin reposer mon esprit de toute mes pensées néfastes. Je pouvais enfin prendre l'air. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le moment, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je comprenais que j'avais réussi à attraper ce bonheur éphémère. J'ouvrais un œil, et constatais que je n'étais pas la seule à être enfin vidé de tout. Potter en avait grand besoin.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****J'irais voir comment va Alice, **murmura Alexie à Krum en face de nous.

Lou était à mes côtés, je la sentais un peu fatigué ou préoccupé. Durant toute la soirée, elle n'avait été qu'avec Sawyer. Je l'aimais bien, enfin du moins il n'était pas méchant. Mais quand il était avec ma copine je ne le sentais pas. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose, comme s'ils allaient faire le coup du siècle. Et puis clairement j'étais un peu jalouse qu'elle lui parle autant, fin merde quoi. Je voulais qu'elle puisse avoir confiance en moi, qu'elle se confit. Enfin non, Lou restait elle même, avec sa putain de carapace que j'aimais. Mais je ne voulais pas être la dernière au courant si elle allait mal. Surtout que j'étais pas si conne que ça, je dormais quand même avec elle, et Lou prenait du Memoria. Et tout le monde savait que 2 et 2 font 4 alors c'était évidement que c'était le Memoria qui lui causait des soucis.

**\- Je suis pressé****e**** de rentrer, j'ai les pieds en compote, **se plaignait Ellie Holt.

**\- Lorcan a dit quand est-ce qu'il rentrait ? **Demanda Alexie.

Krum commençait déjà à rager. Vraiment trop jaloux ce mec.

**\- Sûrement quand il se sera tapé la Rachel,** rigola Sawyer.

La conversation était rapidement partit en vrille avec des allusions douteuses et sexuelles. Krum et Sawyer avaient limite lancer des paris si oui ou non Lorcan allait coucher avec cette fille. On arrivait à notre bifurcation quand je pris la main de Lou pour la stopper.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**\- Je veux qu'on parle.**

**\- Vous foutez quoi ?** Cria Krum.

Il s'était stoppé juste avant de tourné à la dernière rue pour aller à la maison. Juste à côté de lui il y avait Sawyer entrain d'analyser Lou, et Alexie qui fronçait des sourcils dans les bras de son mec.

Lou tourna la tête pour trouver mes yeux, je la voyais chercher une explication à mon comportement. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres avant de prendre une respiration.

**\- Euh, partez sans nous. On se retrouve à la maison,** congédia Lou.

Krum haussa les épaules et tout les trois partaient plus loin dans la rue. Lou les suivait du regard avant de me faire face.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? Ça va pas ?**

**\- Lou c'est plutôt à toi de me le dire, **murmurais-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle se pinça directement les lèvres avant de jouer avec sa mâchoire.

**\- Je vais bien, **dit-elle.

**\- À d'autre Lou. Je suis pas stupide, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème avec le Memoria.**

**\- Je gère.**

**\- Tu dis ça jusqu'au jour où tu vas te retrouver à Sainte Mangouste.**

**\- ****Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Charlie,** fit Lou avec ses yeux pétillants.

**\- Évidement ! Merde Lou, tu pisses du nez toute les trois minutes, si c'est pas inquiétant je sais pas ce que c'est.**

**\- Tu exagères un peu trop tu es au courant, **déclara Lou qui prenait ça à la rigolade.

**\- Lou... Sérieusement arrête.**

**\- Arrêter quoi au juste ?**

**\- De me mettre dans l'ignorance et aussi de prendre cette merde. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça peut foutre à ton organisme, **lançais-je vivement.

Ma copine roula des yeux en croisant les bras. Voilà sa putain de carapace. Précipitamment je m'avançais vers elle et lui dénouais les bras.

**\- Lou écoute moi s'il te plaît. Je te demande jamais rien, je te demande même pas de te justifier ou autre dans la normale. Mais là c'est trop risqué, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Mes mots semblaient résonner dans sa tête car elle semblait beaucoup plus abattue que d'habitude. Ses yeux se balançaient de gauche à droite, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en la fixant. J'attendais une réponse de sa part mais la seule que j'ai eu été ses lèvres. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles mêmes quand je sentais ses lèvres s'appuyaient contre les miennes. Elles avaient toujours un goût fruité, une petite saveur de framboise. Lou mettait fin au baiser, puis elle frôla mon nez avec le sien avant de venir placer sa main sur ma joue. Je me pinçais une nouvelle fois les lèvres avant de l'embrasser encore.

Je me décalais d'elle en regardant derrière moi. À quelques mètres se trouvait un banc, je m'y asseyais et Lou me suivit dans mon geste.

**\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu vois dans tes rêves... Enfin souvenir, je sais pas trop comment on peut appeler ça,** demandais-je.

Lou ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma rapidement en s'enfonçant dans le banc.

**\- C'est compliqué, **déclara-t-elle simplement.

**\- Ok... Et ? Fin c'est par rapport à quoi ?** Retentais-je en essayant de capter son regard.

**\- À moi.**

Je soupirais. Évidement c'était par rapport à elle, je n'aimais pas qu'elle tourne autour du pot comme ça.

**\- Tu as vu ta mère ?**

Elle passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux en regardant le sol.

**\- Je veux pas en parler,** fit-elle.

**\- Tu veux pas en parler, ou pas m'en parler ?**

**\- ****Quelle différence,** marmonna-t-elle.

**\- C'est simple, la différence c'est que tu me mets complètement à l'écart de tes problèmes, ou bien même de ta vie.**

Lou se mettait debout instantanément en me regardant avec des yeux sombres, elle me faisait non avec son index.

**\- Attends là, tu me connais Charlie. Tu sais comment c'est pour moi. C'est une torture de parler de moi, j'ai l'impression à chaque fois que je vais vomir mes tripes. Et encore plus de parler de mes putains de faux problèmes...**

**\- Ce ne sont pas des faux problèmes, **précisais-je en la coupant.

**\- Charlie ! J'ai prit de la drogue pour des raisons à la con, et maintenant je sais beaucoup trop de chose que je ne voulais pas savoir. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, et puis avant cette conneries de Memoria tout allait bien, **s'énerva-t-elle contre elle même.

Je me levais comme un piquet et prenais son visage entre mes mains.

**\- ****Arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute et que tu as de faux problèmes... ****De quoi tu es au courant ?** Demandais-je.

**\- C'est mon passé. C'est pas important.**

**\- Ok, **sifflais-je en faisant un pas en arrière. **Alors j'imagine que ça ne te prend pas du tout la tête ?**

**\- Putain, **soufflait Lou.

**\- Tu peux pas me mentir, je sais quand tu te prends la tête. Je te connais je te préviens hein. On peut pas vivre sous le même toit sans que je remarque que tu es plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Tu es préoccupé, ça se voit à des kilomètres !**

**\- ****Super. Et alors ?** Se braqua-t-elle.

**\- Et j'ai envie que tu me parles bordel !**

**\- OK ! Je vois des choses, des choses que je savais pas sur... Sur ma vie. Des trucs sur ma mère, et mon enfance. Voilà satisfaite ? **Trancha Louann avec des grands gestes.

**\- Mais tu as vu quoi ?!**

**\- Rien justement ! C'est ça le putain de problème de l'histoire.**

**\- Alors tu cherches quoi au juste ?**

**\- Des réponses.**

**\- Merde Lou arrête de tourner autour là, **m'énervais-je.

**\- Je veux pas en parler !**

Je secouais la tête désabusé. Ma copine était un mur, un mur avec beaucoup trop de problème et d'émotions contrôlés.

**\- S'il te plaît,** suppliais-je.

**\- Non Charlie.**

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs minutes où on se fusillait du regard. Lou n'éprouvait pas de remord, et je sentais clairement mon corps surchauffé. J'étais énervé et à la fois je voulais la laisser respirer. Mais putain ! Je m'inquiétais aussi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle me faisait autant de cachotterie.

D'un pas je la contournais pour suivre le chemin de la maison. C'était pas croyable que tout soit à sens unique. Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'avais été super heureuse de me confier à elle, de parler de Nott. Non ! Mais je l'aimais, je l'aimais et son point de vue, son jugement comptait à mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher encore plus longtemps alors que notre relation s'intensifiait.

**\- Je continue d'apprendre tu sais !** Cria-t-elle derrière moi.

Je fronçais des sourcils en me retournant. Lou était toujours en face du banc, voyant que je m'étais retourné elle s'avança vers moi.

**\- Je continue toujours d'apprendre à être une meilleure personne avec toi,** continua Lou.** Je ne veux pas changer, ni même devenir une guimauve ou une soumise. Mais je tiens à toi, et je sais que tu mérites mille fois mieux que moi. Tu vas m'en vouloir... c'est la vie. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Ce sont mes histoires pas les tiennes. Je suis pas parfaite, et je changerais pas ****comment je suis. Tu m'as bien aimée pour ce que je suis. Tu m'as prit avec mes défauts à la con donc avec le temps tu comprendras peut être ma logique.**

**\- Ok,** répondais-je simplement.

**\- Ne te sens pas obliger de me répondre quelque chose.**

**\- Ok.**

Elle plissait des yeux puis avança vers moi. Je me retournais pour continuer la route.

**\- Ok ? C'est tout ?** Questionna Lou.

**\- Tu vas rien me dire, je vais continuer à m'inquiéter. Et tu feras ce que tu voudras. C'est toujours pareil alors ouais, ce soir ça sera juste ok.**

Lou me retourna en me prenant la main. On se stoppa encore une fois sur le trottoir alors qu'il ne nous restait que cinquante mètres à faire pour arriver à la maison.

**\- C'est pas contre toi,** déclara Lou.

**\- Si tu le dis.**

**\- Hey ! Dis moi autre chose, **fit-elle.

**\- Non j'ai la flemme de me battre contre un mur tu vois.**

**\- Tu vas me faire la gueule pour cette merde ?** Demanda Lou froidement.

**\- Je suis pas une gamine ok ? Je vais juste passer à autre chose.**

**\- Ouais et avec un peu de rancœur quoi,** cracha-t-elle.

**\- Pas ce soir sérieux, je suis trop crever pour qu'on se dispute par rapport à ça. J'ai déjà essayé de te tendre des perches et tu veux pas. Ok je comprend que tu gardes des choses pour toi, et que tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je suis pas forcément d'accord sur tes méthodes,** expliquais-je en contrôlant mon ton un peu trop direct.

**\- Ça me donne encore moins envie de parler de moi, **siffla Lou.

**\- Te cherche pas des excuses non plus hein.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as sérieux ? Et je sais que tu as pas tes règles !**

**\- C'est si compliqué de comprendre que je t'aime et que je veux que tu me parles des choses qui te tracasse, car c'est ce que font les couples normaux !**

**\- Mais on est pas normal ! On est des putains sorciers avec des histoires qui partent dans tout les sens, tu vois bien ici. On peut pas faire un pas sans qu'il y est de la merde. Donc notre couple sera toujours tout sauf normal,** s'énerva Lou.

Je la regardais incertaine. Elle semblait énervé et fatigué de la situation, tout ça ne rimait à rien.

**\- Ça devrait être normal pour toi de me faire confiance après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Je serais toujours là pour toi dans n'importe lequel de tes choix... Bref. Laisse tomber. Rentrons.**

Sans cérémonie je marchais vers notre maison. Arrivé en face de celle-ci je cherchais dans mon sac à dos la clé que j'avais prit. Je sentais Lou arriver derrière moi, elle n'avait pas bronché quand j'avais décidé de rentrer.

**\- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?**

J'avais enfin les clés dans mes mains mais au lieu de les rentrer dans la serrure, je me retournais vers ma copine.

**\- J'ai jamais dis ça Lou,** lançais-je.** J'aime juste pas toute les histoires qui nous tombent dessus. Et j'aime pas que tu te sentes obligée de te tenir éloigner simplement car tu crois que tu fais pitié. Ou que tu te crois meilleure que tout le monde pour pouvoir gérer tes problèmes seule. Je voudrais que tu m'aimes assez pour te confier à moi.**

Grâce aux lampadaires j'arrivais à distinguer qu'elle avait les yeux brillants. Est-ce que c'était normal que je me sente coupable en la voyant comme ça ? Là, à ce moment précis je me détestais de lui parler comme ça, je savais que je n'allais pas la changer. Et je ne voulais surtout pas ! Mais maintenant ses problèmes étaient les miens. C'était comme ça que je fonctionnais.

**\- Je t'aime hein, **rajoutais-je.

**\- Allons dormir.**

**\- Ouais.**

On monta toute les deux en silence. Les autres devaient déjà être dans leurs chambres, Lou et moi-même nous préparions à aller au lit sans même se parler. J'étais de toute façon trop fatigué pour avoir une conversation qui ne mènerait nul part avec elle. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je n'arrivais plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Bien emmitouflé dans ma couverture je me sentais partir dans le monde de Morphée.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais rêver ou non mais j'avais entendu un faible ''désolée'' avant de sentir Lou se coller derrière mon dos. Son parfum vola tout autour de mes narines, sans même que je le veuille je m'endormais avec un petit rictus, et avec une main sur celle de Lou.

**Point de vue de Lorcan Scramender.**

4h58. Voilà ce qu'affichait mon portable. Et aussi les nombreux messages de Rose et Pierre pour savoir quand est-ce que je rentrais. Je ne répondais pas, de toute façon j'étais en route pour rentrer à la maison. C'était spéciale comme soirée, enfin je voulais dire être sans mes amis et entouré de moldue. Mais ils étaient vraiment sociable, agréable, et... Bon pour tout avouer une certaine Rachel m'avait tapé dans l'oeil et apparemment elle n'était pas hermétique à moi.

C'était sûrement une amourette de vacance pour tout les deux, mais se décontracter et oublier les soucis étaient vraiment un plus pour cette ville. Et surtout de pouvoir oublier Hestia. Quand je pense que j'avais rompu (bon ok tromper) Rose pour elle... Et maintenant elle me jetait. Putain de karma parfois je me dis. On semblait si bien, si complice, et d'un jour comme ça. Pouf ! Disparu, envolé.

Non je ne me ramollissais pas, et je n'étais pas pathétique. J'exposais juste les faits. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous jette alors ne jamais tromper quelqu'un avant. Enfin bref, puis au moins Rose avait gagné aux changes. Elle avait maintenant son meilleur ami, et une copine plus que géniale avec elle. Finalement j'avais eut raison de la tromper... Ok c'était complètement stupide ce que je venais de penser.

**\- Tu aurais pas l'heure sur toi ?**

Une voix que je ne connaissais pas me fit stopper ma marche. Je levais la tête des pieds pour remonter mes yeux face à moi. Il faisait tellement noir dans la rue que je ne voyais strictement rien à part une silhouette devant moi. Je souriais pour rester polie et répondre :

**\- Il est presq.**

D'un coup d'un seul, tout devint noir devant moi. Je me sentais comme prit au piège, avec une sensation d'oppression. Je gesticulais pour me débattre contre je ne sais quoi mais quelque chose me faisait barrage. Une personne était entrain de me maintenir les poignets.

**\- Arrête de bouger **! S'énerva une voix.

**\- Attache-le,** ordonna une autre.

**\- Tiens, **fit la voix d'un garçon.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !? **Paniquais-je.

**\- La ferme !**

**\- Fait le taire, **dit le deuxième.

**\- Facile à dire.**

**\- Mais lâchez moi putain, **grognais-je. **Vous avez aucun droit de faire ça !**

Je me débattais tellement fort que le gars n'avait pas le temps de me faire mes liens sur les poignets. Je commençais à vouloir retirer ce qu'il y avait sur ma tête.

**\- Ça va vite être réglé,** trancha une nouvelle voix.

PAF.

Un coup violent dans ma tempe m'assomma avant même que je ne sente mon corps s'écrouler au sol.

* * *

**Mes questions, enfin c'est surtout car je veux savoir ce que vous aimez :**

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de leur réunion ? Et surtout du fait qu'ils ne doivent plus ce mentir au début du chapitre ? bonne avancé ?**

**Le moment au tatoueur ? Le moment Scar et Lou quoi ? ça vous a plus ? Les explication sur la Calavera ? Ah et le piercing de Lou, le tatouage de Scar ?**

**Alors ! Qu'avez vous penser du moment Alex/Lily et l'intervention d'Alexie ? **

**Le moment Taissa et Valentina vous a plus ? Enfin le Lemon ? :P**

**Alors, le moment Sawyer et Elena vous a plus ? Et son souvenir avec son père?**

**Alors, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le moment Alexie et Alexander ? Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous étiez aussi dedans que moi. ^^**

**Je sais le Pov de Rose et long, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour faire voire l'évolution de la relation Lou et Rose, et des problèmes de Lou. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ? Vous en pensez quoi de Rouann ?**

**J'ai longuement hésité pour le trio Alice, Scar et Lily. Mais je trouvais que c'était un bon choix pour ce genre de conversation. Vous êtes d'accord avec leurs propos ?**

**FAN de Chann c'est le moment de me dire ce que vous en pensez clairement. Oui elles se sont disputer, et non leurs histoires n'est pas foutu. Vous comprenez le point de vue de Charlie ?**

**ALORS ! Que pensez vous de la fin, on rentre dans l'action. Vous êtes prêt ?**

**Bref, merci encore à vous. Et surtout pour les commentaires, ça motive deux fois plus. Imaginez si j'en avais pas, j'aurais duré plus de deux mois. :o**

**Le Tumblr est mis à jours pour ceux que ça intéresse. Et à bientôt. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors déjà... Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Je me suis fait violence pour le publier avant mon départ à Disneyland. x) Ouais je suis chanceuse ! Bref, dans ce chapitre il y aura une petite partie acidulé que vous aimez tant... Un petit Lemon.;) Sinon je trouve qu'il relève assez de chose sur la famille Sanchez/Martinez, brefff je vous laisse découvrir. **

**J'aime beaucoup le nom de vos shipps pour mes personnages. Du coup j'ai gardé Scarose (Scar/Rose), Chann (Charlie/Lou), Rouann (Rose/Lou), j'hésite encore entre Sawena ou Selena pour Sawyer et Elena. À vous de me le dire.;)**

**Orlono : **Déjà je te dis merci, et franchement c'est toi qui m'a permis d'écrire les dernières lignes de Lou. J'avais plus de force mais HOP ta review m'a donné un coup de fouet. Donc merci beaucoup. Je trouve ça cool que tu n'aimes pas Alex, fin c'était un peu le but dans cette deuxième fiction. x) Sinooooon pour Rose et Scar... Tu veux une nouvelle ? Je fais une troisième Fic. Dooooonc ne précipitons pas les choses.;) Les couples auront des problèmes mais on verra l'évolution. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.;)

**LifeLoveBeauty : **Merci de prendre du temps pour commenter, et aussi de prendre de ton temps. J'aime beaucoup quand les reviews sont détaillés. Sinon tu avais raison, les promesses ce ne sont pas leur fort... Et je suis contente que tu aimes le Rouann... ça fait très longtemps que je veux l'installé mais c'est dur d'être le plus réaliste possible.:) Aaaah ! Je suis ravis que tu es aimé le moment Chann, j'avais peur que les gens me haïssent pour leur dispute. x) Oui le Chann est vraiment bien. Merci à toi.;)

**SssslytherinGirl : **On est d'accord y en a bien 4 S hein ? ^^' Je ne pratique pas le fourchelang...;) Tu sais que tu vas me faire rougir à dire que tu as adoré le chapitre précédent encore plus que les autres... En plus bonjour la pression... Ta review était vraiment très... Parfaite ?! Franchement c'était vraiment parfait comme review, et je suis contente que tu te crois en Louisiane. Je fais des recherches pour que ça soit réaliste... Même si j'ai l'impression que mes descriptions ne soient pas très claire. Pour Tomorrow, when the war began... évidement que je l'ai vu... Phoebe Tonkin est mon actrice favorite. x)))))))) C'est ma LOU ! Je suis très flatté par les compliments que tu me dis, et surtout que tu aimes autant mes personnages. Que ça soit Alice ou le Rouann. Bref ! Merci énormément à toi, et au temps que tu mets à me laisser une review. C'est aussi un peu grâce à vous que j'arrive à fare des chapitres aussi long.

**Romme Eva Mitchell : **Aaaaaah ! Merci ! Fin je te remercie de trouver ma fiction réaliste. Je fais exprès de mettre autant de temps pour que ça soit le plus proche de la réalité possible. Donc c'est très flatteur ce que tu me dis. Je ne suis pas pour les fins tristes, mais les moments tristes sont toujours important dans une fiction.;) Bref ! Je ne te spoile pas, et je te souhaite bonne lecture.

**Findus : **Putain à chaque fois j'ai la pub Findus dans la tête... Sérieusement pourquoi ce surnom ?:D Merci d'être compatissante, et de me laisser le temps d'écrire. C'est important cette fiction, j'y passe beaucoup de temps alors que je fais beaucoup de chose à côté. Brefff ça c'est ma vie. x) PUTAIN ! Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui soutient Lily... ça fait plus d'un an, et à part ma meilleure amie, y'a pas grand monde qui la soutient cette Potter. Bref je suis contente. x)))) Si tu aimes la relation Selena, tu vas être contente, j'en ai fait un petit moment.;) Pareil pour le Chann. Oooh merci, je suis contente d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances.;) J'aime beaucoup quand tu cites des dialogues de Lou, ça me fait rire aussi.^^' J'adore lire quand tu apprécies encore plus mes persos, du style Alice, Elena ou bien même Lily.;) Bref merci énormément et bonne lecture à toi.

**Ooo-RED-ooO :**Déjà je te remercie pour ta première review, ça fait longtemps que tu suis ?:) Tu trouves que Louann est niais ? ^^ Valentina* pas Valentine. Tu confonds avec Un Ciel Plein d'étoiles.;) Qui est aussi une fiction du tonnerre. Je suis d'accord avec toi Lily devrait rompre avec Alex. Je suis encore indécise là-dessus... Mais un perso (pas si) inattendu ira lui en parler. Tu as sûrement raison pour le Rouann à Londres, en même temps c'était à prévoir depuis Une Dernière Année. x) Brrreff ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.:)

**Pica :**Je te remercie pour ta review, ton commentaire et ta sincérité.:) Fan de Scarose, Emma Austen c'est toute retourné en lisant ta review. x)))) Non mais je comprend ton point de vue sans pour autant être d'accord. Dès que j'ai commencé à écrire j'avais prévu une fin, des événements importants. Tu as vu la longueur de mes chapitres ? ^^ Ils font toujours plus de 20000 mots, soit plus de 50 pages. Je peux pas tout bousculer d'un coup, tout raconter en un seul chapitre, il faut que ça soit le plus réaliste possible. Quitte à être répétitif pour les couples... Road Trip est une aventure, un rapprochement entre les personnages, et un capte pour qu'ils deviennent réellement adultes. Donc je voulais simplement te dire que pour retrouver la pêche de Scarose il faut patienter... Et ouais c'est chiant d'attendre, je suis impatiente moi aussi. x) En tout cas merci, et je te souhaite bonne lecture.

**Emma-Austen :**Je sais pas pourquoi je continue à te laisser des messages ici étant donnée que je te parle en privé. x) Sinon... Je te conseille de pas trop mouiller pour le lemon. Et me gueule pas dessus si le Scarose n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances. Petite anecdote, lis le lemon en écoutant Whisky de Marian Hill.;) Merci de toujours me soutenir, et de me donner de l'inspiration... C'est vraiment parfait grâce à toi. Et je réfléchie toujours si je te laisse des droits sur cette fiction.;) Bonne lecture, bisou.

DISCLAIMER : Toujours pareil.

Playlist :

Change Is Everything - Son Lux

The Sun - The Naked And Famous

Crave You - Flight Facilities

Where Does The Good Go - Tegan And Sara

No Dice - Beirut

You Gotta Be - Des'ree

Summer - Franck Hamilton (Draper Remix)

Why Try - Arianna Grande.

Where The Streets Have No Name - U2

Kids - MGMT

Hello - Martin Solveig ft Dragonette

She likes Rock n' Roll - AC DC

Move Along - The All American Rejects

Hair - Lady Gaga

Son Of A Preacher Man - Dusty Springfield

Whisky - Marian Hill

Iron Man - Black Sabbath

Hustler - Josef Salvat

Rising - Son Lux

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.;)

* * *

**5- Un cran au-dessus.**

**Point de vue de Valentina Sanchez.**

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois dans mon immense lit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je détestais être chez moi avec autant de monde. Javier était obligé de ramener toute sa clique. Je me tapais le derrière de ma tête dans l'oreiller. C'était pas possible de pas pouvoir dormir comme ça merde ! Rapidement je prenais mon téléphone. 5H27.

BOOM.

**\- Putain mais fait attention bordel.**

**\- Ta gueule !**

Voilà encore ces deux crétins. Ezra et Joshua. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils étaient encore debout et je m'en foutais royalement. Je n'aimais pas avoir à faire quelque chose avec eux. Ezra m'insupportait, je croyais mon frère sadique, mais Ezra était un niveau supérieure.

Je roulais dans mon lit pour m'asseoir sur le côté. Je passais mes mains dans les cheveux pour me tenir la tête. Pourquoi diable je n'arrivais jamais à me reposer dans cette putain de maison ? En plus de ça il faisait une chaleur dingue à l'étage. Je me levais et me résiliais à enfiler un haut sans manche par-dessus ma brassière. Je râlais deux fois plus avant d'attraper mon pantalon. Même en été mon frère refusait que je me trimbale en sous-vêtement dans ma propre maison. Tout ça pour pas que je sois ''dénudé' devant ces abrutis d'acolytes.

Rapidement j'allais en direction de ma porte de chambre. Après mettre refait une queue de cheval, j'ouvrais enfin ma porte. Je tombais nez à nez avec ma petite sœur, je fronçais des sourcils en lui agrippant le bras.

**\- Tu fous quoi Nina ?**

**\- Lâche moi ok ! Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux.**

Son ton était dur et froid.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?** Demandais-je en resserrant mon emprise sur elle.

**\- Rien là ! Sérieux Valentina tu deviens parano.**

**\- Et toi une ****stupide**** suiveuse, **crachais-je.

Nina avait les yeux sombre fit un pas vers moi.

**\- Peut être mais moi je ne suis pas une traite.**

**\- Une traite ? **M'étonnais-je en la relâchant.

**\- Tu sais très bien que Javier attend de nous qu'on soit plus investie. Et toi tu cours à droite à gauche. Tes informations vis à vis de Taissa sont de plus en plus moisie. Tu tombes dans le faux à chaque fois ! On peut pas leurs prendre toute la ville si tu ne fais pas d'effort.**

**\- Arh ! Putain tu m'exaspères quand tu parles comme Javier là.**

**\- Car tu sais que j'ai raison, **se vanta ma jeune sœur en plissant ses yeux. **Tu devais la surveiller, tu devais savoir ce qu'elle fai****sai****t H24. On m'a filé Enzo, et j'en fais pas un cinéma. Au moins je fais mon job, alors je veux pas que tu sortes une morale à la con à 6h du matin.**

D'un coup d'un seul, je la plaquais contre le mur du couloir avec mon coude, et mon index était près de son visage menaçant.

**\- Je vais être claire avec toi Nina. Je suis ton aînée, alors tu vas descendre d'un étage. Car là tu parles tu parles mais au lieu d'ouvrir ta gueule tu devrais voir les sacrifices que je fais pour toi. Je me plis en quatre pour pas que tu te fasses choper par Javier quand tu rentres en douce, ou bien même quand tu flirts avec un mec de la baraque. Et je te préviens que je me suis fait marqué pour qu'il te lâche la grappe. Donc maintenant tu réfléchies avant de parler et tu dégages dans ta chambre.**

J'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre avant la fin de ma phrase, et l'invitais à rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

**\- J****e t'ai**** jamais demandé de te faire marqué ! Je voulais avoir la calavera !** S'écria-t-elle.

**\- Dans ta chambre, **ordonnais-je.

**\- Putain mais Valentina ! Tu es pas ma mère !**

**\- On n'a plus de mère Nina !**

**\- ****Tu es vraiment une connasse !** Hurla-t-elle en claqua sa porte de chambre.

**\- Haïe moi autant que tu veux, plus tard tu me remercieras de te tenir éloigné de tout ça.**

En guise de réponse, je n'entendais que Nina grognait dans sa chambre. Je contractais ma mâchoire avant d'avancer dans le couloir. Je n'avais aucun regret de lui parler comme ça. Ma petite sœur était capricieuse et beaucoup trop manipulable. Javier s'en servait à chaque fois qu'il menait un nouveau coup sur un groupe de sorcier. Il la mettait toujours en danger, Tobias disait qu'il la surveillait de loin. Moi je l'empêchais de participer, quitte à prendre sa place parfois.

Je secouais la tête en me dirigeant vers le grand et unique escalier de notre manoir. Je descendais lentement en regardant s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs.

Personne.

C'était bizarre. Je savais que Javier était là, et il y avait au moins Ezra et Joshua vu que je les avais entendu rentrer. Je descendais le reste des escaliers, et faisais le contour pour regarder dans la salle de réception puis le bureau. Toujours personne. Je continuais ma marche quand je voyais la porte de sous les escaliers ouvertes. Évidement ils étaient au sous-sol, quand ils y étaient ça n'annonçait rien qui aille. Pourvu que Tobias n'y soit pas.

J'ouvrais la porte blanche lentement. Je reprenais une grande respiration avant de commencer à descendre les marches. Une lumière scintillait au bout de l'escalier, j'entendais des gens parler et rigoler. Je n'aimais pas forcément descendre dans cette pièce, elle semblait hanté par les anciens esclaves noirs de la Louisiane. J'avais même l'impression que les murs parlaient pour eux. Et puis pour couronner le tout il y avait plusieurs cellules d'anciens esclaves faite en pierre, avec seulement une porte en métal et une petite ouverture pour regarder dedans. Je ne pense pas qu'on pouvait être fière de notre passée. De toute manière je ne savais pas de quoi je pouvais être fière dans ma famille.

J'arrivais après le couloir des cellules et me retrouvais dans une pièce annexe. Je voyais Javier les bras croisé devant une cage ou bien cellule. Les tubes étaient rouillés, et elle ne faisait qu'à peine trois mètres carrés. Joshua était admiratif devant mon frère, il se trouvait à seulement deux mètres de lui. Il étudiait tout les gestes qu'e mon frère pouvait faire. Ezra lui tenait un couteau dans ses mains alors qu'il était adossé contre un mur en pierre. Il jouait avec la lame de son couteau en silence.

Je fronçais des sourcils en avançant dans la pièce. Ezra me remarqua, il souriait dangereusement. Je lui répondais seulement en le fusillant du regard. Il rigola en silence. Est-ce que j'avais dis que je le détestais ?

Javier remarqua ma présence et fit demi-tour sur lui même :

**\- Ah ma sœur, tu es de bon matin aujourd'hui.**

**\- Oui on peut dire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Demandais-je soucieuse.

**\- La jeune sorcière n'est pas venu hier soir, **déclara-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

**\- Scarlett Malfoy, **lança Ezra derrière mon épaule.

**\- Je suis navrée pour toi,** mentais-je en faisant face à mon frère.** Et donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Je pense qu'elle a sous-estimé ma requête,** déclara Javier avec un sourire.

Je regardais à ses pieds, et voyais des liens brisés. Je fronçais des sourcils en cherchant une réponse rapide dans les yeux de Ezra puis Joshua.

**\- Nina a gentiment accepté d'aller me chercher quelqu'un cette nuit, **souriait mon grand frère.

**\- Tu lui as demandé de faire quoi ? **Demandais-je rapidement.

Mon ton était dur et sévère. Javier jubilait mais leva une main vers moi.

**\- Du calme Valentina... Du calme. Tout va bien, elle est monté dans sa chambre.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Il y eut un silence où Javier me regardait froidement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout quand j'étais comme ça. Je n'étais pas méchante dans mes propos mais je défiais pour lui son autorité. Il n'aimait pas quand je remettais en question ses méthodes. Toute son idéologie.

**\- Elle est allée me chercher un des anglais qui a eu un différent avec Ezra.**

Quand mon frère avait mentionné le fait que ça soit un anglais, mon cœur s'était automatiquement resserré. Pourtant je n'avais même pas cillé. Rien ne paraissait sur mon visage.

**\- Parfait, **dis-je les yeux rivés dans ceux de mon frère.

Après la fin de ma phrase, il abordait un sourire franc. Il se retourna vers la cellule en me montrant avec fierté, un garçon avec les cheveux claire assit et appuyé contre la cage en ferraille. Il semblait endormi, après plusieurs réflexions dans ma tête je me remémorais son prénom : Lorcan Scramender.

**\- J'étais prêt à faire mon petit rituel, **déclara amusé Javier.** Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ?**

**\- Quoi ?! Mais tu avais dit que c'était mon tour ! **S'exclama Joshua.

**\- Assez Joshua. Apprend à attendre ton heure, **s'énerva d'un coup mon frère. **Tu devrais prendre ****un peu**** l'air, et apprendre à te taire avant d****e parler.**

Joshua sembla énervé mais hocha la tête avant de partir du sous-sol. Ezra ricana dans son coin. Je tournais la tête vers mon grand frère.

**\- Je te laisse l'honneur de le faire seul, **annonçais-je.

Personne ne pouvait percevoir dans ma voix que j'étais tendu, et très mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation qui se trouvait face à moi. Javier souriait avant de se retourner vers l'anglais. Il ouvrait la cage puis sortait sa baguette. Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Ta baguette ?** M'étonnais-je. **Pourquoi ?**

**\- Une nouvelle expérience, **fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Javier se pencha sur le garçon et lui prit l'avant bras. On avait l'impression qu'il allait faire un serment inviolable, mais je savais que c'était différent. Mes yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre le visage de Javier, sa baguette, leurs mains et le visage endormi de Lorcan.

Javier ferma les yeux en souriant. D'un coup Lorcan ouvrit les siens en grand, une lumière serpenta tout autour de leurs deux bras. Avant même que je ne comprenne quoique se soit l'anglais avait lâché un cri sourd qui résonnait dans toute la demeure. Javier était comme hypnotisé alors que l'autre se tordait de douleur. Pourtant les deux étaient toujours en contacte.

Merlin, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais l'impression qu'il convulsait. Mon frère ouvra les yeux, et il fit quelque chose que je n'étais pas habitué à voir. Il planta sa baguette à l'intérieur du bras de Lorcan, l'enfonça jusqu'à rentrer dans son bras. Du sang coulait le long de celui-ci, et son bras se figea sûrement de douleur. Une lumière brillante s'échappa de la baguette de mon frère pour s'engouffrer directement en lui. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sa technique mais je n'aimais définitivement pas ça.

**\- Aaaah ! **Souffla mon frère le sourire aux lèvres.

Javier se retira du garçon puis prit plus de dix secondes pour se relever. Il se dégagea de la cage pour la refermer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sortait de sa poche un mouchoir en soie. Javier essuya sa baguette avant de se retourner vers moi.

**\- Ça fait du bien, **déclara-t-il.

**\- Je veux bien te croire, **répondis-je froidement. **Tu comptes le relâcher ?**

**\- J'ai d'autre expérience à faire, je crois que mes réflexions étaient juste. Plus profond, mieux c'est. Tu... **(Il regarda Lorcan derrière son épaule)**... Tu pourras nettoyer tout ça Ezra ?**

Ezra hocha la tête mais je l'arrêtais en levant mon bras vers lui.

**\- Laisse je vais le faire. Vous avez dû avoir une dur soirée,** dis-je en essayant de sourire.

Javier souriait en faisant un pas vers moi :

**\- J'aime quand tu es volontaire comme ça Valentina. La marque t'a apparemment fait du bien.**

Comme d'habitude, Ezra ricana. Je faisais un sourire faux en regardant mon frère et son sous-fifre partir de l'annexe. J'attendais de bonne minute avant de faire quoique se soit. Mon frère avait le don de m'espionner. Je jetais un regard derrière moi avant d'avancer vers la cage, puis je passais mes bras à travers les barreaux pour atteindre la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir. J'examinais la profondeur avant d'aller chercher des pommades dans une des armoires qui étaient dans la pièce.

J'appliquais la plante broyé sur sa plaie. Elle était froide, je faisais des petits cercles alors que le sang coulait encore légèrement. Lorcan avait une plaie et du sang séché derrière la tête. J'espérais vraiment que Nina ne soit pas vraiment mêlé à tout ça.

Un coup brusque me déstabilisa, ma tête se retrouva plaqué contre les barreaux. Et j'étais légèrement sonnée.

**\- Libère moi,** aboya Lorcan avec des yeux sombre.

**\- Je suis entrain de t'aider du con, alors lâche moi,** dis-je les dents serrés.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!**

Avec mon autre bras je poussais sa tête contre les barreaux, on se maîtrisait mutuellement en s'assassinant du regard.

**\- ****Je le redirais pas deux fois. Lâche moi,** tranchais-je.

Il ne faisait rien, je décidais de resserrer ma prise pour lui cogner sa tête contre les fers. Il me lâcha enfin et je retirais mes bras de sa cage.

**\- Tu es complètement con putain, **sifflais-je en mettant debout. **J'étais entrain de te soigner.**

**\- Moi je suis con ?!** Fit Lorcan plus qu'énervé. **Vous m'avez kidnappé, tu m'as frappé et là tu me soignes. Vous êtes des tarés ! Vous allez me faire quoi maintenant ?! Tu vas me tuer ?**

**\- Arrête de gueuler bordel ! J'ai rien fait de tout ça.**

**\- Toi ou ton frère c'est la même chose.**

Je faisais un pas vers lui. Je passais rapidement une main entre les barreaux et lui prit le col de son haut. Lorcan se retrouva collé contre les barres en fer, et sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. En prime j'avais logé mon autre main sur sa bouche.

**\- Je ne suis pas mon frère. Si je n'étais pas là tu serais sûrement entrain de te faire torturer. Et si tu gueules encore une fois alors oui je te tuerais.**

Lorcan semblait comprendre que j'étais sérieuse. Des pas derrière moi m'alertait que quelqu'un descendait.

**\- Valentina ça va comme tu veux ? **Demanda Emma Brown depuis l'escalier.

**\- Oui oui, tu peux remonter en haut.**

**\- Ok,** fit-elle de loin.

Je me tournais vers l'anglais.

**\- Si je te lâche tu vas te taire ?** Murmurais-je.

Il hocha la tête, et d'un coup de me retirais de lui. Il m'examina de haut en bas, je faisais de même en arquant un sourcil. Pour qu'il se prenait celui là encore ?

**\- ****Je vois qu'il est puissant,** cracha-t-il en montrant ma marque sur les côtes.

Je zyeutais rapidement la calavera pour voir qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus noir. Je ne l'avais même pas sentie devenir brûlante, peut être que c'était dû au fait que j'étais beaucoup plus écœuré par ce que Javier faisait à Lorcan.

**\- Ouais... ****V****ous devriez partir,** lançais-je froidement.

**\- Je suis enfermé je te rappel.**

Je le regardais de haut en bas une nouvelle fois. Je ne savais pas quel serait son sort, je m'attendais au pire. Si Javier voulait puiser au plus profond de ses pouvoirs, il était obligé d'atteindre son âme. Et pour arriver à ses fins alors oui... Peut être que Lorcan devra mourir.

Je voyais Lorcan se toucher le derrière du crâne. Il semblait encore avoir mal par rapport au coup que quelqu'un lui avait fait.

Si Taissa apprenait que j'étais face à lui, elle me tuerait. Que j'ai participé à le torturer. Que je l'ai enfermé ici. Pourquoi tout était compliqué ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il m'entourait été forcément sombre et cruel ?

Je secouais la tête pour essayer d'enlever le visage déçu de Taissa.

En faisant un pas sur le côté je me retrouvais face à une nouvelle armoire. Je l'ouvrais et sortais une fiole rougeâtre. Et une boîte longue en bois. Ce que je faisais été mal, très mal... J'allais avoir de très gros soucis.

Je me retournais pour être face à la cellule de Lorcan. Il me regardait en fronçant des sourcils. Sans cérémonie, je posais les deux choses que je tenais sur la table qui se trouver dans l'annexe. J'ouvrais la boîte pour présenter une baguette magique.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?** Demanda Lorcan en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il se retrouva le dos collé contre les barreaux de sa cage. J'arrivais face à lui, je me pinçais les lèvres avant de prendre une respiration. Lentement je me mettais dans une merde pas possible.

**\- Je vais aller finir ma nuit,** annonçais-je sous le regard mi-surpris mi-inquiet de Lorcan. **Si j'étais dans une position comme la tienne, je pense que je prendrais ce que l'on m'offre.**

Mes doigts montaient lentement contre les barreaux. Je sentais le fer rouillé contre ma peau, j'étais quasiment entrain de me tirer une balle dans le pied. Arrivé au loquet, je le déverrouillais. La porte grinça légèrement.

Lorcan me regarda dans les yeux, je partais en reculons avant de disparaître hors de sa vue.

**Point de vue de Lorcan Scramender.**

Valentina Sanchez venait de quitter la pièce où j'étais. Valentina venait de m'ouvrir ma cellule. Wait !? C'était quoi ce bordel ?! D'un pas hésitant j'avançais vers l'entrée de la cage. Lentement je poussais la porte, et passais un pied en-dehors. Ce n'était apparemment pas un piège. Ou du moins pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ?

Je sortais rapidement de la cage, et arrivais face à la table. Dans la boîte en bois se trouver ma baguette, je la prenais pour la loger dans ma poche. La fiole m'intriguait. Valentina m'avait plus ou moins suggéré de la prendre sans pour autant me dire que ça me ferait. J'étais septique, c'était quand même eux qui m'avait kidnappé, torturé, et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Vu comment je me sentais faible je me doutais que j'avais eu droit au même sort qu'Alexander et Vicki, heureusement pour eux ils ne se souvenaient de rien.

Je tenais toujours la fiole entre mes mains... Au pire je la prendrais une fois sortie de cette foutue baraque. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais les autres devaient me chercher, et j'imaginais très bien Rose morte d'inquiétude à mon sujet. Merlin ! J'aurais pu mourir ce soir. Je me stoppais quelques secondes dans le couloir du sous-sol pour reprendre mes esprits.

Après plusieurs inspiration et expiration, je décidais enfin de monter les marches. Une porte en haut était entrouverte, de la lumière passait au-dessous d'elle. S'il faisait noir j'aurais pu être discret mais là le soleil devait être lever depuis plusieurs minutes. J'arrivais en haut de l'escalier et passais ma main sur la porte. Je n'entendais rien... Je ne savais pas si tout cela était un putain piège ou non.

Avec le reste du courage qu'il me restait j'ouvrais la porte très très très lentement. Je voyais petit à petit des vitres donnant sur une immense jardin, les rayons du soleil souligné parfaitement la rosé du matin. Une fois la porte fermer, je remarquais que j'étais à l'arrière de la maison. Derrière l'escalier. Donc concrètement je devais longeais les pièces où se trouvait peut être des personnes pour sortir par l'entrée principal. Et tout ça en priant Merlin pour qu'il n'y ait personne dehors.

Évidement pour compliqué le tout, chaque pièces avaient soit des ouvertures avec des vitres ou alors simplement rien. Merlin pourquoi tout était si complexe ? Rapidement je fis un pas vers un des côtés de l'immense escalier. Une voix que je reconnaissais était entrain de parler sur la pièce à côté.

**\- Nina lui a mit trop chère, je suis sûre qu'il sera sonné pendant plusieurs jours,** rigola Sam.

**\- Peut être que Javier nous laissera de ses forces,** râla Joshua.

Connards de malheur. Ils étaient tout les deux dans un canapé dos à moi. Je soufflais intérieurement en continuant ma route. J'étais facilement arrivé face à la porte d'entrée, finalement c'était beaucoup plus simple que je l'aurais cru.

**\- Y a quelqu'un ? **Interpella une voix dans mon dos.

Précipitamment je refermais la porte d'entrée et me cachais derrière un buisson près du perron. La porte d'entrée se rouvrait et je voyais à travers ma cachette Tobias et Javier Sanchez.

**\- Tu as entendu quelque chose ?** Demanda Tobias.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ça devait peut-être être un animal, **tenta Tobias en posant une main sur le bras de son frère.

Javier s'avança sur la terrasse et jeta un œil par-dessus la barrière. Il chercha rapidement dans les buissons. Je retenais ma respiration en le regardant d'en bas.

**\- Javier, il y a rien, **fit Tobias en s'approchant de lui.

**\- Oui... Tu as raison, ma vue a dû me jouer des tours.**

**\- Allons manger.**

Les deux frères partirent dans leur manoir. Je pouvais enfin respirer, mon cœur allait à deux cents à l'heure. J'avais quasiment était paralysé par la peur. Je n'imaginais même pas mon sort s'ils m'avaient trouvé hors de ma cellule. Je sortais de mon buisson en courant du mieux que je pouvais, j'étais épuisé. Et j'avais un mal de crâne qui commençait à bourdonner dans ma tête.

Je me stoppais derrière un arbre. C'était sûrement le moment de prendre cette maudit fiole. Je la sortais de ma poche pour la porter devant mes yeux. Rouge ne voulait pas forcément dire mauvais hein ? Putain j'étais si stressé que je n'arrêtais pas de trembler.

**\- Allez cul sec, **chuchotais-je en retirant le bouchon en liège avec mes dents.

J'avalais en entier le contenu. Il me brûla la gorge instant avant de couler parfaitement dans ma trachée, et de réchauffer mes veines.. Mes jambes étaient faibles, et je me laissais tomber contre l'arbre derrière moi. Ma tête se posa contre le tronc, et je fermais les yeux quelques instants. Après une longue minute je rouvrais les yeux et regardais mon avant-bras.

**\- Rien... Merlin ! Il y a plus rien,** m'exclamais-je à voix basse.

Je massais mon bras pour voir avec étonnement que ma blessure c'était cicatrisé. Directement je passais une main derrière le crâne, du bout des doigts je pouvais sentir qu'il n'y avait plus de bosse et coupure.

**\- Parfait... Merlin, c'est parfait, **soufflais-je.

Je ne savais pas si c'était de courte durée du coup je préférais sortir en vitesse de leur demeure. Heureusement Louann et Rose nous avaient fait un rapport complet de leur visite ici, et je savais qu'il fallait mettre un terme au sortilège d'illusion pour sortir. Une fois fait je pouvais rapidement courir entre les arbres pour me retrouver sur la vieille route abandonné. Je ne voulais pas arrêter ma course, je voulais juste rentrer à la maison. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire du mal aux autres, et j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient voulu me tuer tout à l'heure. Ou du moins ils l'auraient fait dans les prochains jours.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça.

Une douleur imaginaire se fit sentir dans mon avant-bras. Ça me plia presque en deux. J'avais envie d'insulté le monde entier tellement elle était puissante et soudaine.

**\- Merlin... Il faut vraiment que je rentre,** dis-je à bout de souffle.

Je voyais l'arrêt de bus au loin. Je m'approchais de celui-ci et étudiais le plan de la ville. Je n'avais plus mon portable, et je n'étais pas serein d'attendre le bus pendant 15 minutes. Il fallait que je transplane, quitte à être désarticulé. Après plusieurs minutes à regarder le plan, je pris une longue et grand respiration. Je fermais les yeux.

Une énorme pression se fit autour de moi, alors que tout devenait noir. C'était impossible que je puisse respirer, un bruit sourd pressa mes tympans alors que j'essayais de garder mes yeux ouvert. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose me tirait le bras, ou comme si mon os implosait en moi.

CRACK.

J'atterrissais en plein milieu du salon, je fis un pas en face de moi pour essayer de me rééquilibrer. C'était un échec monumentale car je m'étalais au sol.

**\- Lorcan ! **S'écria Alexie.

Ma tête tournait, et pour couronner le tout je voyais quasiment toute les têtes de mes amis face à moi. Alexie avait passa une main sur mon visage alors que Sawyer et Pierre me relevaient pour me mettre sur le sofa derrière moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Lorcan ça va ? Merlin c'est du sang ? Où tu étais ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ? Pourquoi tu répondais pas à ton portable ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ?**

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand en dévisageant Rose en face de moi. Elle avait débité ça à une telle vitesse que ça faisait peur.

**\- OH ! Tu te calmes le Hobbit ! Il vient juste de revenir alors détend toi, **siffla Parkinson.

**\- Tu vas bien vieux ? **Demanda Pierre.

Les autres me regardaient avec beaucoup trop d'interrogation dans leurs yeux. Je passais une main sur mon front avant de m'installer plus convenablement sur le sofa. Ma petite sœur s'était mise à mes côtés et avait prit l'une de mes mains. Cassandra semblait bien trop inquiète, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans ce genre de conflit.

**\- Ça va pas vous plaire, **soufflais-je en regardant mes amis.

**\- Javier, **déclara Scorpius derrière.

Je hochais la tête comme abattu.

**\- Faut le tuer,** déclara Alexie en se relevant.

**\- On se calme,** temporisa Pierre. **On peut pas lancer ça comme ça.**

**\- Il vient d'essayer de tuer ton meilleur ami,** s'énerva Alexie.

Alice et Krum firent un pas vers elle pour la maîtriser. Alexie avait vraiment un tempérament de feu quand il s'agissait de sa famille ou ses amis. Pierre contracta sa mâchoire et lui fit face.

**\- Jouez pas ça, **ordonna Scarlett en se mettant entre les deux.

Malfoy les fusilla du regard, vers Pierre puis se retourna vers Alexie. Mon amie ne démordait pas, mais finalement elle leva les mains en l'air puis fit des pas en arrière.

**\- Très bien !** Cracha Alexie.

**\- Lexie réagit pas comme ça, **essaya Alice.

**\- Vous savez que j'ai raison, qu'il faut mettre un terme à tout ça,** s'obstina Alexie.

**\- Bref !** Concluait Cassandra. **S'il te plaît Lorcan, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Je me tournais vers elle. Je ne savais pas si elle était inquiète ou bien même énervé, ou encore déçu par l'être humain. Ma sœur avait vraiment une vision idyllique de la vie, et tout ce qui arrivait autour de nous la décevait.

**\- ****Ils m'ont choppé hier soir quand je rentrais ici, **commençais-je.

**\- Qui ****ça**** ''ils'' ?** Demanda directement Charlie.

**\- Si je me rappel bien c'était Ezra, Sam et un mec nommé Joshua. Et y avait une fille.**

**\- Une fille ? Tu sais pas qui ?** Fit septique Alice.

**\- C'est pas Valentina Sanchez déjà,** déclarais-je.

Ils se regardaient tous étonné mais c'était évidement Louann qui commenta la première :

**\- Euh... Ok tu es sûrement un peu stupide et puis la chute n'a pas du te faire du bien, mais comment tu peux affirmer ça blaireau ?**

Je roulais des yeux. Finalement être dans une cellule sans Parkinson était tout autant appréciable qu'être face à elle.

**\- C'est elle qui m'a libéré, **avouais-je.

Mes amis étaient soit choqués, soit complètement perdu, Louann clignait plusieurs fois des yeux.

**\- Attends,** fit-elle avec un doigt levé pour faire taire le groupe. **Valentina, comme Valentina Sanchez ? La bombasse mexicaine ? Celle avec des lèvres trop sensuelles ? Sanchez ?!**

Charlie roulait des yeux en secouant la tête, c'était vrai que sa copine était pas possible.

**\- Oui elle,** insistais-je.

**\- Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Rose perdu.

**\- Je suis complètement paumé là, **commenta Lily. **Elle est pas sensé être la sœur du taré, la Queen de la Louisiane ?**

**\- ****Apparemment le jeu est un peu plus compliqué qu'on l'aurait cru, **fit Pierre en s'affalant sur le sofa en face de moi.

**\- Attend mais tu es sure de toi ?** Ré-insista Alexander.

**\- ****Putain mais elle était devant moi, elle m'a parlé et surtout elle a laissé la porte ouverte !** M'exclamais-je.

Je regardais l'attitude de mes amis. Et même s'ils étaient tous perdu, le comportement de Scarlett et Louann m'intriguaient. Elles se fixaient droit dans les yeux, Parkinson semblait agacé et voulait taper du pied. Et Scarlett fronçait des sourcils en sa direction. Cassandra me regarda, puis se tourna vers elles deux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda ma sœur directement.

Parkinson capta une demi-seconde après qu'on lui parlait et se tourna vers ma sœur les bras croisés.

**\- Rien pourquoi ?**

**\- Vous semblez très intéressé par Valentina Sanchez,** déclarais-je.

**\- ****N'importe quoi,** se précipita Parkinson.

**\- Putain tu es grillé à dix milles,** fit Krum.

**\- ****Ta gueule toi,** siffla Louann.

**\- Vous nous cachez quoi ?** Demanda Alice froidement.

**\- Scar ! Dis moi, **dit Rose en se retournant vers sa petite amie.

**\- Scarlett, faut le dire ! **Répéta Parkinson.

**\- C'est quoi votre délire là ? **S'impatienta Sawyer.

**\- Scar !** Fit Rose plus sévèrement.

**\- OK !** S'exclama Scarlett en levant les bras en l'air. **Très bien ! C'est juste qu'avec Lou on a vu Valentina ****traîner**** plusieurs fois autour de Taissa. Et hier on les a vu entrain de s'engueuler.**

J'étais bouche bée, en fait tout le monde l'était à part Parkinson qui avait une allure supérieur. Rose regardait sa copine mi-choqué mi-énervé.

**\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? **Demanda précipitamment Rose à Scarlett.

**\- Pourquoi j'en étais sûre que le ''on ne se mentira plus'' était des conneries, **tacla Lily.

**\- La ferme rouquine, **siffla Louann en roulant des yeux.

**\- ****Et ! Tu me parles pas comme ça, **s'énerva Lily.

**\- Non mais c'est pas possible !** S'énerva Alice d'un coup. **Vous pouvez pas arrêter de tous vous cherchez ? On s'en fout royale de ce que Taissa a bien pu faire avec Valentina, le plus important là c'est que Lorcan aille bien. Alors quand quelqu'un de censé voudra bien prendre la parole pour faire autre chose que gueuler, on pourra enfin avanc****er****. **(Elle se tourna vers moi) Tu vas bien Lorcan ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ?

**\- Tu étais où au juste ? **Questionna Alexander.

Les autres de mes amis étaient plutôt gêné d'avoir réagi aussi vite à la déclaration de Scarlett. C'était vrai que Alice avait raison, si on voulait vraiment rester à la Nouvelle Orléans alors il fallait arrêter de jouer aux gamins sans arrêt.

**\- Je peux pas vraiment me tromper,** commençais-je. **J'étais bien chez eux. Fin je veux dire chez les Sanchez. Je me suis réveillé dans une cage...**

**\- Les bâtards,** marmonna Sawyer.

**\- J'ai fait semblant de dormir. Javier était là avec deux mecs à lui. Il faut se méfier de Ezra, il veut faire souffrir les gens... C'est un sadique. Javier l'a retenu de m'attacher contre une croix déjà. Je sais pas de quoi il est capable...**

Je voyais à mes côtés Cassandra baisser les yeux, elle ne semblait pas très bien aller. Je lui prenais la main pour la calmer.

**\- … Javier a dit quelque chose comme puiser au plus profond de la personne. C'est quoi ?! Enfin qu'est-ce que c'est le plus profond d'une personne ?!** Demandais-je un peu en surtension.

**\- Ça dépend,** répondit Rose.

**\- ****Il peut procéder de différente manière, il peut faire une transfusion, comme ça il prend l'énergie que les sorciers ont dans leurs veines,** informa Alexander.

**\- L'étape supérieur est prendre la moelle-osseuse de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à ça donnerait sur la puissance gagné, mais c'est l'une des façons de prendre le plus de pouvoir au fond d'une personne,** expliqua Pierre.

**\- Et la plus dur, mais sûrement la plus efficace reste de capturer l'âme de la personne,** concluait Rose.

**\- Mais...Excusez moi si je ne comprend pas bien, mais comment on peut prendre l'énergie magique d'une âme ?** Demanda Lily chamboulé.

Les autres tout comme moi attendait la réponse de Rose ou bien d'un autre. Ils devaient beaucoup trop traîner dans les bouquins de la réserve à Poudlard. Ça faisait moitié peur comment ils étaient calé sur le sujet.

**\- L'âme est ce qui assure les fonctions vitales de la personne, et pour nous c'est aussi ce qui constitue notre magie,** tenta Rose.

**\- Sans âme on a plus de magie ? **Demanda Krum en se grattant la tête.

**\- Sans âme on meurt,** fit Rose assez tragiquement.

Krum venait d'avaler sa salive et regardait Scorpius qui essayait de rester impassible. Cette histoire était beaucoup plus importante que je l'aurais cru. Beaucoup plus sérieuse et dangereuse.

**\- ****Ok très gentil cette leçon d'anatomie magique mais on fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda Parkinson.

Ignorant complètement la question de Louann, Alexie arriva face moi et s'accroupissait :

**\- Il t'a fait quoi ?**

**\- ****Il m'a prit mon énergie. Et... **(Je montrais mon avant-bras) **… Il a planté sa baguette en moi.**

Alexie me regarda inquiète avant de se retourner vers Scarlett et Rose. Rose s'approcha et vint à ses côtés.

**\- La moelle-osseuse ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**\- Sûrement, il a fait ça propre, tu as aucune cicatrice...**

**\- Valentina m'a filé une potion, **déclarais-je.

**\- Cette fille est vraiment bizarre, **lança Charlie. **On doit vraiment lui faire confiance ?**

**\- Tu as mal depuis ?** Murmura Rose pendant que les autres blablataient sur les Sanchez.

**\- Un peu, fin c'est léger. Sa potion était un piège ?**

**\- Tu as toujours la fiole ? **Tenta ma meilleure amie.

J'hochais la tête et sortait la fiole de ma poche. Il y avait encore quelques gouttes au fond de celle-ci. Rose l'examina quelques instants avant de la mettre dans son short.

**\- Je te dirais plus tard ce que c'est. Le plus dur est passé de toute façon,** essaya-t-elle.

**\- Tu es sure ?** Demanda Alexie inquiète.

**\- Oui,** fit Rose avec un petit sourire.

Rose se releva pour chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa copine. Scarlett hochait la tête.

**\- … Je vous le dis elle fait ça pour qu'on l'aime bien pour après nous faire un coup de pute, **déclara sèchement Borislav.

**\- ****Elle va manipuler Taissa pour qu'elle puisse nous faire du mal à nous ou à on groupe, **lança Sawyer.

**\- Y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, à la base on est là pour aider ****Taissa**** mais là elle est avec les autres en fait, c'est n'importe quoi ! **S'emporta Lily.

**\- ****On devrait en parler avec elle, c'est la meilleure solution,** proposa Pierre.

**\- Non, je suis plus d'avis de laisser faire Scarlett et Lou,** fit Charlie.

Les deux intéressées étaient choqué mais plutôt ravis de ce que venait de dire Charlie.

**\- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? **Demanda Scorpius.

**\- Car c'est elles qui l'****ont**** vu avec Valentina. Et puis... **(Charlie se retourna vers sa copine et Scarlett)**... Elles savent bien mentir et manipuler les gens donc ça sera parfait pour avoir le vrai du faux, **expliqua Charlie.

Parkinson fronça légèrement des sourcils à ce que venait de dire sa copine. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait vraiment apprécier de comment elle l'avait qualifié.

**\- Merci bien Crivey,** râla Malfoy.** On verra ça dans la journée ok.**

**\- Et vous nous tiendrez au courant ?** Demanda Lily avec un sourire forcé.

**\- Oui, Potter,** trancha Scarlett. **Tu auras notre rapport complet.**

D'un coin de l'oeil je voyais Sawyer prendre un sac à dos et y engouffrer son portable, son porte feuille et ses clés de voiture. C'était l'un des seules à avoir loué une voiture pendant la totalité de notre séjour.

**\- Tu fais quoi ?** Demanda Alice froidement.

**\- Je vais faire un tour.**

**\- Lorcan vient de se faire kidnapper, et toi tu décides de partir comme ça ?** Fit Alexie en se levant.

**\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai droit de faire ce que je veux je vous préviens. Et il fait jour alors me saoulait pas les filles, **fit Sawyer durement en nous regardant avec ses yeux claires.

**\- Il a raison, **avoua ma sœur à mi-voix. **Il a bien raison de profiter un peu de la chaleur et de cette belle journée. Si c'est pour rester dans notre maison alors autant rentrer chez nous non ?**

**\- Merci !** Râla Sawyer avant d'aller vers la porte des escaliers. **On se voit plus tard dans l'après midi.**

Sawyer partait directement. Parkinson et Malfoy se jetaient un regard, puis Louann haussa les épaules. Sawyer allait être mon colocataire l'an prochain, et son attitude m'inquiétait. Il était mystérieux, c'était un fait, mais il était aussi très froid par moment. Je ne le connaissais pas trop, je ne savais pas grand chose de lui à part que sa famille avait créé la plus grande distillerie de Whisky du Royaume-Uni.

Avec mes deux mains, je tentais de me lever. Rapidement j'avais droit aux regards inquiet de Cass et Alexie. Une fois debout j'annonçais à tout le monde que j'avais besoin de dormir et me reposer. Alexie m'accompagna dans ma chambre sous l'oeil méfiant de son copain. J'avais besoin de me reposer, et ça très vite. Ma nuit avait été atroce.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Après la conversation de ce matin, tout le monde c'était plus ou moins dispersé pour faire ce qu'il avait envie. Lorcan était resté à la maison sous la surveillance de Alexie. La dernière fois que j'étais aller voir dans la chambre de Lorcan et Sawyer, Lorcan dormait à point fermé et Alexie s'était assoupis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Ça m'étonnait vraiment de les voir aussi proche l'un de l'autre... Et puis au fond de moi je n'arrêtais pas de me faire des films si oui ou non Lorcan était intéressé par Alexie. Il disait que non, mais qui ne serait pas intéressé par Alexie. C'était une belle fille qui savait comment faire plaisir aux gens. Et puis je ne voulais pas que Lorcan soit mit dans des histoires concernant Borislav. Krum pouvait vraiment devenir violent vis à vis de lui... Il l'avait déjà été quand Hugo était proche d'Alexie alors là je ne voulais même pas imaginer.

Borislav était partie de la maison avec Scorpius et Alice. Je ne savais pas trop où ils étaient partie mais ils avaient voulu aller un peu plus loin que la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils devaient sûrement en avoir marre de toute ses tensions. Alice m'avait dit qu'ils voulaient aller se baigner dans le Mississippi.

Lily avait suivit Pierre et Cassandra, ils étaient partie retrouver Enzo, Ellie et Erin. On pouvait dire clairement que Lily et Alexander étaient en froid. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler, et lui restait éloigné. Il passait son temps avec Vicki dans la forêt, seul Merlin savait se qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Scar était partie avec Charlie. Ça me faisait toujours tout drôle quand je les voyais ensemble mais j'étais heureuse qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien. Charlie m'avait dit qu'elle voulait prendre de la hauteur, ce qui voulait dire voler. Et Scar qui était en manque totale de Quidditch n'avait pas refuser de l'accompagner.

Et moi je me trouvais à la bibliothèque sur Royal Street. Le plus bizarre dans toute cette histoire c'est que je me trouvais avec Louann. Je ne savais pas si elle était là car elle avait peur que je parle du Memoria avec Charlie, ou si elle avait vraiment envie d'être avec moi. Car bon c'est la bibliothèque de quoi on parle, le lieu maudit de Louann Parkinson. Elle avait du mettre le pied dans celle de Poudlard que 3 fois dans sa scolarité. Enfin je veux dire pour réviser... ou lire.

**\- Juste comme ça, tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver des infos que les autres avaient pas trouver ?** Fit Louann en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Et bien déjà ils savent pas qu'on en cherche. Et puis Jeremiah nous avait dit de ne pas se mettre dans leurs histoires, donc techniquement on se tient au courant par notre propre moyen.**

**\- Oh oh, Merlin serais-tu entrain de désobéir à Jeremiah ?** Se moqua Louann.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels en m'asseyant sur une table. Louann ricana avant de s'asseoir face à moi. Évidement c'était elle qui avait choisit nos places, ce qui voulait dire à côté d'un climatiseur et aussi proche de la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle maintienne son bronzage...

**\- On commence par quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que je sortais des brouillons de mon sac.

**\- Ah car tu comptais vraiment m'aider ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Me fais pas regretter de t'avoir poser la question.**

**\- Ok ok,** rigolais-je. **Et bien faut cibler notre recherche, mais déjà faut savoir s'ils ont des livres sur la magie ici. Ou du moins sur les légendes et mythe de la sorcellerie.**

**\- Ok, on y va alors, **lança Louann en se levant.

Je souriais en la regardant. C'était la première fois de ma vie que Louann était motivé à faire réellement quelque chose, enfin à part les soirées et le sexe. Là elle était volontaire, et personnellement ça me faisait chaud au cœur. On passait les allées toute les deux.

**\- ****Histoire de la Louisiane !** S'exclama Louann en allant dans l'allée.

Je lui rattrapais le bras pour la sortir de cette allée.

**\- Histoire de la Nouvelle Orléans, c'est beaucoup mieux, **corrigeais-je en l'emmenant vers l'allée d'après.

Louann roulait des yeux, et je retirais délicatement mes doigts de son bras. Rapidement on cherchait toute les deux des bouquins ou journaux relatant des faits. C'était dur de trouver quelque chose de précis... Surtout que la bibliothèque où se trouvait les archives était dans des quartiers que les Sanchez contrôlait. On devait faire avec ce qu'on avait.

**\- Tiens tu peux m'aider à prendre ses livres,** dis-je à Louann en montrant une pile de bouquins.

Louann arquait un sourcil puis regardait ses ongles.

**\- Je viens de faire ma manucure. Tu peux faire deux tours ça sera mieux, **déclara-t-elle.

**\- Louann !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Louann aide moi, **râlais-je.

**\- Putain mais tu fais chier, **siffla Lou en prenant des livres d'un coup sec.

Je la voyais passer devant moi en fronçant des sourcils, et avec un regard noir.

**\- Merci !** Me moquais-je en la suivant.

Je n'entendais pas clairement ce qu'elle disait, mais la connaissant elle devait encore être entrain de râler ou se plaindre. On descendait des escaliers pour retourner vers la table que Louann avait choisi. Arrivé devant elle, Louann fit tomber ses livres sur celle-ci. Un gros boom se fit entendre et les peu de personne qui était là nous dévisageait. Évidement Lou leur balançait son fameux regard de tueuse. Je m'installais et feuilletais plusieurs pages. J'avais en tout cinq ouvrages : _Culte et légende de la colonisation de la Louisiane Française. La criminalité __à la Nouvelle Orléans.__ Histoire de la __Nouvelle Orléans__ de son indépendance à aujourd'hui. Les 50 histoires extraordinaires de la __Louisiane__. La mixité des cultures au cœur de la __Nouvelle Orléans__._

**\- Y a intérêt d'avoir quelque chose dans tout ce merdier, **râla une nouvelle fois Louann.

**\- Lis et après tu verras.**

Ça faisait déjà plus de 30 minutes qu'on était là, étonnamment Louann ne s'était même pas assoupis un petit moment. Elle faisait même des petits commentaires à chaque articles... Du genre : ''Les cas sos'' ou ''Hallucinant !'', ou encore ''Putain, ils sont vraiment flinguer'', et pour finir ''Je trouve que les filles de l'époque était un peu mieux foutu que maintenant''. Bref du Louann.

**\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé un truc par rapport à eux,** déclarais-je en tournant le livre vers elle.

Elle fronça des sourcils puis se pencha sur la table pour lire l'article que je pointais du doigt :

**\- Après plusieurs disparitions autour de St Ann Street, on retrouve enfin les corps près du Mississippi. Il n'y a encore aucune certitude que cela s'agisse bien d'une même personne, ou bien même d'un homicide. Les corps des victimes avec comme particularité d'avoir était desséché de leurs sang avant d'être abandonné dans le fleuve. La mort remontrait une semaine après leurs disparation selon le légiste... Attends, en quoi ça à rapport avec nous ?**

**\- Et bien, dans le livre que je lis beaucoup de personne à l'époque ont pensé à une attaque de vampire. Mais on sait toute les deux que les vampires ne sont pas assez organisé pour commettre quelque chose comme ça.**

**\- Pourquoi ils ont pensé ça, faut être con putain ! Tout le monde sait que les vampires ça laisse au moins des traces,** fit Louann un peu perdu.

**\- Sur les photos du légiste on voit une trace sur chaque corps qui a d'ailleurs créer un bleu assez important,** dis-je avec un air de dégoût en regardant les photos.

**\- C'était quand ça ?**

**\- 1934.**

**\- J'ai un truc à dire, fin depuis tout à l'heure je me fais grave chier à lire tout ses articles, **déclara Lou en montrant la pile qu'elle avait lu.** Et y a un truc qui me paraît bizarre... Je suis pas raciste hein. Mais comment ça se fait que Les Sanchez, enfin Martinez de l'époque étaient aussi bien intégré et ça depuis le début... Et ça quand y avait déjà ses cons de français. ****C'est quand même des latinos !**** Ça se pourrait qu'ils avaient déjà la main ****mise**** sur la ****Nouvelle Orléans**** ?**

J'étais peut être méchante mais pour une fois je trouvais que ce n'était pas con ce que venait de dire Louann. Bien évidement je n'allais pas lui dire ça car elle aurait été capable de m'en foutre une.

**\- Et bien, soit ils maîtrisaient les gens par magie... Ce qui aurait été bizarre car à l'époque beaucoup de sorcier était à la Nouvelle Orléans. Surtout les français... Ou soit ils avaient prit une part assez importante dans le marché... Genre la nourriture, l'approvisionnement de l'ancien continent... Ou bien même de l'alcool pendant la prohibition.**

**\- Donc tu es entrain de me dire qu'on les a laissé tranquille car ils avaient le pouvoir grâce à des biens ? Pourquoi tout les gens de la Nouvelle Orléans étaient si stupide ?** Fit Louann pleine de sarcasme.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux derrière la tête. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à tout ça... Je levais ma tête lentement vers elle :

**\- Ou alors, ils leurs donnaient des choses en retour, pour acheter leur silence.**

**\- Du chantage tu veux dire ?**

**\- Oui, tu sais Amber a dit que Javier était très persuasif et en plus promettait des rangs assez important au sein de la communauté. Ça pourrait être ça...**

**\- D'accord, donc on suppose que ça aurait pu être comme ça, on est sûre qu'il y a vraiment un rapport avec Javier pour cette article ? Ça pourrait être une autre famille de sorcier ou bien un moldu taré ?**

Je me levais en prenant un autre livre de ma pile. J'avais laissé plusieurs marques page pour me souvenir de tout. Rapidement je contournais la table et m'asseyait aux côtés de Louann.

**\- Et bien j'ai vu ça... **(Je me retournais vers elle pour capter son regard), **tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il y ait eu des piques d'émigrations plusieurs fois depuis deux siècles ? Et à chaque fois ça coïncidait avec des meurtres, des disparitions, et tout le folklore des Etats-Unis. Vers les années 30 puis vers les années 80, il y a ****eut ****aussi beaucoup d'intervention pour interné des gens dans des hôpitaux psychiatrique... À chaque fois, les événements se trouvaient non loin de chez les Martinez, de leurs boutiques, ou des lieux qu'ils côtoyaient le plus souvent.**

Les yeux gris de Louann regardait dans le vide. Elle avait une petite ride qui c'était formé entre les deux yeux. Puis elle secoua la tête légèrement avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

**\- Ça saute une génération, **souffla-t-elle.

**\- C'est ce qui paraîtrait le plus logique. Mais qu'est-ce qui causerait tout ça ? **M'interrogeais-je.

**\- Je ne crois pas au malédiction,** déclara Louann.** Ils pourraient ****peut-être**** être intrigué à chaque fois par leurs passés de parfait connard victorieux ? ****Du genre des cas sos' qui referaient toujours la même erreur ?**

Je rigolais en la regardant.

**\- Peut être oui... Ou alors c'est quelqu'un qui les manipules ?**

**\- Y a trop de question sans réponse, ça me gonfle, **râla d'un coup Louann en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Je la regardais prendre un nouveau journal pour lire un énième articles de presse. Il me semblait qu'elle était rendu dans les années 2016. Je retournais moi aussi à ma lecture.

Si tout ce qu'on disait été juste alors il faudrait simplement comprendre la source de tout ce problème. Si ce n'était que quelqu'un qui le manipulait, ou alors quelque chose qui le touchait. Ou encore même un esprit avait pu peut être prendre possession de lui. Et même si c'était ça comment on devrait réussir à détourner le pouvoir qu'il avait pour le vaincre ? Comment si prendre pour mâter quelqu'un ou quelque chose de surpuissant...

Mes parents avaient réussi ce tour de main après bien des problèmes, et surtout bien des pertes... Ma mère me disait toujours qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul point qui était important, et qui l'avait beaucoup aidé... C'était le fait d'être unis, toujours et de croire en ce qu'ils faisaient. Je ne savais pas si on était bien conscience de tout ce que ça impliquait.

Louann avait peut être raison, ça sautait une génération. Mais alors il faudrait qu'on puisse étudier les grands-parents des Sanchez... Amber avait dit que c'était la Mama Martinez qui était taré à l'époque... Peut être que Javier suivait son chemin. En tout cas si ce que disait les livres étaient juste alors Amber s'était trompé, ce n'était pas l'arrière grand-mère des Sanchez mais bien la grand-mère. Ça ne changeait rien au problème mais quand même, il fallait qu'on soit le plus précis possible.

DRING DRING.

Je prenais en vitesse mon téléphone sur la table pour décrocher, et éviter de faire du bruit dans toute la bibliothèque.

**\- Allô ?**

_\- Rose, enfin. Comment ça se passe ?_

**\- Maman ? Euh, ça va bien. Enfin ça se passe très bien.**

Je regardais Louann froncer des sourcils en me fixant, puis rigoler. Elle devait sûrement se moquer de moi car j'avais mentis à ma mère.

_\- … Très bien alors. Comment va Scarlett ? On a pas beaucoup de nouvelle de vous ? Charlie n'a même pas prit le temps de répondre à ses parents. Au moins ta cousine a répondu à Harry et Ginny._

**\- Maman, tu sais je ne vais pas t'écrire deux parchemins tout les jours. Scar va bien, on va très bien. Maman je suis occupé je peux te rappeler plus tard.**

_\- Tu rentres bien dans quasiment deux semaines chérie ? Il serait temps de voir pour les universités tu sais._

**\- Maman... On peut pas en parler plus tard.**

_\- Tu m'as dit que tu annulais Londres n'est-ce pas ? Car je dois envoyé les papiers d'annulation._

Mon cœur rata un battement. Louann se leva pour me faire face, je lui fis un signe de doigt pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas, et surtout qu'elle se taise.

**\- Euh je dois encore y réfléchir maman. Tu sais... Ça a toujours été mon premier choix.**

J'entendais ma mère soupirer dans le combiner.

_\- Rose, on en a déjà parlé... Londres est une grande ville, vraiment dangereuse pour une fille comme toi. Tu es beaucoup trop pure et gentille pour une ville comme celle-la._

**\- S'il te plaît pourquoi tu n'écoutes ce que j'ai à dire.**

_\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas en compte que je m'inquiète pour toi, et ton père aussi. Scarlett ne sera même pas là bas pour être à tes côtés en cas de besoin._

J'allais pour répondre à ma mère quand Louann me prit le téléphone des mains.

**\- LOUANN ! Rends moi ça !**

**\- Oui bonjour... Oui c'est Louann Parkinson.**

Lou avait posé une main sur mon visage pour que je me taise et n'avance pas. Elle m'exaspérait !

**\- Oh oui, si si ça va, **continuait-elle. **Ah ah, non non elle est sage, c'est pour dire elle m'a traîné dans une bibliothèque... Rose boire ?! Nannnnn jamais... Mais oui.**

Elle me regardait du coin de l'oeil avant de rigoler. Je ne savais pas ce que disait ma mère mais ça me saoulait plus qu'autre chose actuellement.

**\- Euh moi ?... Et bien Londres... Euh... Si si.**

J'arrêtais de me débattre et la regardais intrigué. Louann ne semblait plus vraiment entrain de s'amuser. Elle s'asseyait sur la table derrière elle.

**\- Ouais fin... Je suis souvent prise... Avec Charlie ? Euh. Ouais. Bon d'accord peut être alors.**

Louann me regardait intensément.

**\- À une condition Hermione... Londres est une chouette ville. Et votre fille est destiné à faire de grande chose, rendez vous en compte, au revoir.**

J'avais les yeux grand ouvert alors qu'elle venait de raccrocher. Lou me tendait mon téléphone pour que je le prenne. Très lentement, je lui pris l'objet des mains avant de le mettre dans ma poche.

**\- Tu as raccroché au nez de ma mère ? **Demandais-je abasourdie.

**\- Elle s'en remettra,** fit-elle nonchalante en s'installant sur sa chaise.

**\- Non mais tu as raccroché à ma mère !**

**\- Quoi ? **Fit-elle un peu perdu. **Tu l'as jamais fait ou quoi ?... **(elle me regardait avant de rire) **Putain mais tu l'as jamais fait ?! Est-ce que tu as eu une jeunesse un jour Miss Parfaite ?**

**\- Bref, tu m'énerves.**

**\- ****Si tu as vraiment envie de lui parler de Londres tu as qu'à la rappeler, **lança Louann arrogante.

Je la regardais avant de baisser les yeux.

**\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, **marmonna-t-elle.

Je me rasseyais devant elle. Bizarrement un sourire se dessina sur mon visage avant que je prenne la parole :

**\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis destiné à faire de grande chose ?**

Louann ne décolla pas ses yeux du journal qu'elle tenait.

**\- J'ai pas dis ça,** mentait-elle.

**\- Tu l'as dis.**

**\- Bref, j'aurais jamais du dire ça.**

**\- Donc tu l'as dis, **souriais-je.

**\- Simplement pour faire taire ta mère, **déclara-t-elle.

**\- Mmh mmh.**

**\- Joue pas au plus maline, **siffla Louann.

**\- J'ai rien dis.**

**\- Ouais bah continue alors,** trancha-t-elle.

Je souriais avant de retourner à ma lecture. Louann me surprenait de jour en jour. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle dise ça à ma mère, j'avais l'impression de compter aux yeux de Louann. Et c'était vraiment un sensation très plaisante que ce ne soit pas que dans un sens. J'aurais vraiment cru qu'elle allait me parler du Memoria, ou alors me menacer pour que je ne parle pas. Mais finalement elle devenait beaucoup plus civilisé avec moi. C'était très agréable.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

D'un coup brusque je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur de l'habitat. Je me retrouvais directement en bas de l'escalier. Je devais sûrement aborder une mine affreuse, et un regard de tueur. Ma démarche était bruyante, ça se voyait à des kilomètres que j'étais préoccupé et légèrement contrarié. Une fois dans la cuisine je tournais et virais pour la trouver. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à manger, et personne dans la cuisine, ni même dans le bureau non loin de là.

**\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?**

Je me retournais pour voir Elena, elle arquait un sourcil avec la tête incliné. Deux de ses doigts étaient passé dans la hanse de sa tasse, qu'elle portait quasiment à hauteur de son visage. Sans me tromper je pouvais dire que son ton était accusateur et pas très amical. Je faisais un pas vers elle, directement Elena fronçait des sourcils.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?**

L'attitude qu'elle dégageait était froide, je n'aimais pas comment elle me parlait. Bon ok je n'aurais peut être pas dû rentrer chez elle sans y être invité.

**\- Je veux tout savoir sur ****Valentina**** Sanchez,** lançais-je.

Elle soupira bruyamment en roulant des yeux.

**\- Tu sais que tu es pas possible Sawyer. Tu as pas autre chose à bouche que les Sanchez ? Tu me gonfles tu sais.**

Je m'approchais d'elle une nouvelle fois, je n'étais qu'à un mètre d'Elena. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, et certifier qu'elle s'était douché il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Elle avait une odeur tellement agréable, une odeur légèrement sucré.

**\- Ils ont attaqués Lorcan.**

Au moins j'avais été claire et concis. Elena ne bronchait pas, elle était impassible.

**\- Je t'avais dis de partir, **fit-elle après plusieurs minutes.

**\- C'est pas ce que je veux entendre.**

**\- Alors quoi ? Je t'avais prévenue. Ils sont puissant, enfin rectification. Les Sanchez cherchent le pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas là-dedans ? Ils vont tout dégager sur leur passage.**

**\- Ok ok ! **Stoppais-je énervé.** Ça j'avais deviner, et Rose vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'elle faisait des recherches sur eux.**

Elena rigola jaune.

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit si efficace que ça vos recherches.**

**\- On fait quelque chose au moins. Maintenant, je te le redemande dis moi s'en plus sur Valentina Sanchez.**

Pendant un moment elle resta là à me fixer. Elle avait les yeux sombre, et ne démordait pas. Sa posture était droite et sans appel. Elena était fermé, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant je restais là, face à elle, la défiant toujours droit dans les yeux.

Elena me contourna pour aller vers sa cuisine... Apparemment elle voulait rester muette. Je me tournais lentement pour la voir dos à moi. Elle regardait par la fenêtre qui se trouvait au-dessus de son évier. Je croyais vraiment qu'on était amis, ou du moins qu'on avait ce petit truc qui permettait qu'on puisse parler de chose comme ça... Qu'est-ce que je racontais là ? Cette fille était neutre. Elle me le certifiait de jour en jour.

Je me décalais pour aller vers le couloir qui menait à l'entrée. C'était peine perdu pour qu'elle me parle des Sanchez. Elle en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'on pouvait faire pour leur ville.

**\- Valentina est née le 27 février 2007 de Edwardo et Amaya Sanchez.**

Je me retournais directement, Elena était toujours face à la fenêtre mais avait enfin décider de prononcer un mot. Pour ne pas la brusquer je restais où j'étais.

**\- Ses parents sont mort quand sa jeune sœur Nina avait... Il me semble 5ans... Ce qui faut savoir dans cette histoire c'est que Javier n'avait que 14ans mais à voulu prendre la garde de son frère et ses sœurs. Personne ne sait comment sont mort les parents Sanchez... Il y a plusieurs histoires qui serait liée à leurs morts. Certains disent qu'ils se sont fait attaqué par des Loups-Garou. D'autre dise un accident magique, une sorte d'explosion... Et évidement certain pense que Javier les a simplement tué...**

J'avalais toute ses paroles. Déjà ça me passionnait, mais sa voix était si envoûtante que je ne pouvais être distrait par autre chose.

**\- Nous, enfin les jeunes. On sait que Javier ne les a pas tué. Simplement car Javier n'était pas comme ça. Aujourd'hui il est différent du Javier d'il y a 5ans. Je ne dis pas que Javier était attentionné et le plus doux des enfants. Mais il était simplement normal, mais du jour au lendemain il a changé. Valentina a essayé de le contenir... Tobias le trouvait bizarre mais s'amusait bien avec lui. Nina... Nina est simplement une fille qui est chamboulée par toute les histoires qui lui tombent dessus.**

Elena soupirait puis posa ses deux mains sur le bord de l'évier.

**\- Valentina est, et sera toujours une personne loyale envers sa famille... Valentina reflétera toujours les vrais valeurs de sa famille... Elle est rentrée au collège moldue comme nous tous à 11ans, on apprenait la magie via nos parents, nos grands parents... Fin bref Taissa a déjà du vous l'expliquer notre fonctionnement. Valentina était vraiment une fille apprécié par la majorité de nos parents, du coup beaucoup d'entre eux aidaient les Sanchez a découvrir et utiliser leurs pouvoirs, raconta Elena.**

Mon interlocutrice se retourna enfin pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Elle regardait perdu dans le sol de sa cuisine.

**\- Quand on est rentré enfin à Salem, Valentina était la seule à représenter la famille Sanchez dans l'Institution. Elle était... Comment dire... elle-même. Bon elle était très populaire, sans réellement d'artifice. Mais au moins elle respirait la joie de vivre, elle adorait être à Salem. Valentina avançait à une vitesse folle dans tout ce qui concernait la magie.**

Bizarrement j'avais l'impression que Elena n'avait pas fait de recherche la concernant, qu'elle avait simplement était proche de Valentina a une époque de sa vie.

**\- Une fois Salem terminé on a du rentrer chez nous, ici à la Nouvelle Orléans. C'était il y a deux ans. Valentina n'a pas vraiment compris ce qui c'était passé dans notre ville natale. Elle... Elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère, Javier avait déjà contrôlé les alentours de chez lui, et un quartier de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il était devenu distant, très provocateur... Il se croyait de sang royal et que tout lui était être du.**

Je faisais finalement un pas vers elle, elle leva la tête sans pour autant me regarder. Elle avait logé son regard dans un point imaginaire qui se trouver dans un mur derrière moi.

**\- Deux mois après notre fin des cours, il y a eut un incendie dans le restaurant de mes parents. Il se trouvait entre Dumaine Street et Bourbon Street. J'étais sortie avec Valentina ce soir là, on passait par là pour aller retrouver un de nos amis. Sur Bourbon Street, il y a eut un conflit entre plusieurs sorciers. Javier avait déjà compris l'importance stratégique de prendre le Vieux Carré. La plus part des sorciers se situent dans ce quartier.**

Je ne savais pas où son histoire menait mais ça semblait la peser, lui faire du mal comme pas possible. J'avais envie de lui dire de s'arrêter, qu'elle n'était pas obligé de m'en parler mais j'étais toujours trop intrigué, j'avais envie de tout savoir.

**\- Mes parents sont sortis pour mettre un terme à tout le cirque qu'ils faisaient. Évidement Valentina a essayé d'intervenir, évidement ****j'ai répliqué en voyant que Javier et ses sous-fifres étaient incontrôlable. Évidement mon père n'a pas voulu utiliser sa magie face à un gosse, **s'énerva Elena.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en faisant un nouveau pas vers elle. Je n'étais pas familiarisé avec les moments intimes et les confidences. Même avec Louann et Scarlett j'étais assez sur la réserve, on fonctionnait comme ça tout les trois. Mais là c'était différent j'avais envie de l'écouter, ou bien même l'aider.

**\- Comme d'habitude il y avait des sorts qui fusaient de tout les côtés. Je ne sais pas qui, ou bien même comment ça c'est produit mais quelqu'un a créé un sortilège de feu, un immense aigle de feu qui a ravagé la rue. Les fenêtres ont explosés, et certaines voitures étaient en feu, l'état des boutiques étaient affreuses.**

Elena leva les yeux vers moi. Son visage était neutre, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'une émotion était passé sur son visage.

**\- J'ai été propulsé à plusieurs mètres avec Valentina. Quand je me suis mise debout Valentina m'a rattrapé pour que je ne rentre pas dans la boutique en feu. Alors oui j'aurais pu vouloir me venger, vouloir tuer les Sanchez et surtout Javier, mais que serait devenu Angie ? Elle avait que 13ans, je ne l'aurais pas laissé seule simplement pour une vendetta. On avait déjà perdu nos parents.**

Elle secoua la tête et me faisait signe de ne pas venir vers elle.

**\- Valentina a changée considérablement à partir de ce jour là. Moi aussi d'ailleurs... Elle... Comment dire,** réfléchissait Elena. **Elle a essayé à la fois de protéger sa famille mais aussi de protéger les autres de sa famille. Je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que Valentina sera toujours une personne loyale vis à vis des valeurs de sa famille, et bien c'est le cas. Maintenant il faut déterminer quelles sont les valeurs de celle-ci... ****Les valeurs de maintenant ou celle d'avant****. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux savoir autant de chose sur Valentina Sanchez, mais à l'époque où nous étions amies c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et de ce que je vois... Ici à la Nouvelle Orléans ce n'est pas d'elle dont tu devrais te méfier.**

J'abordais une mine dubitatif. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, serte j'avais fait un pas de géant avec ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Mais qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire de tout ça ? Je n'étais pas Rose, je ne savais pas toujours tout à l'avance. Et je n'étais ni Scarlett qui arrivait à tirer toute les informations d'une situation. Après une bonne minute je m'approchais d'Elena, elle fronça des sourcils en me fixant avec ses yeux marrons.

**\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, **déclarais-je. **Donc je vais faire simple. Merci de m'avoir répondu, et aussi je suis désolé pour tes parents.**

Elena hocha faiblement la tête.

**\- Valentina était ta meilleure amie ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Qu'importe qu'elle est été ma meilleure amie ou une simple amie. On a été proche à un moment donné, c'est tout,** fit-elle froidement.

J'hésitais avant de poser ma question mais me lançais finalement :

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle soit gentille ?**

Elena rigola jaune puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. D'un geste elle se retourna vers son frigo pour en sortir un jus.

**\- Tout le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc,** marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

Je fronçais des sourcils d'incompréhension.

**\- Donc elle est.**

**\- Arrête de te poser des questions Sawyer,** soupira Elena.

**\- Tu es dans son camps ?** Me questionnais-je presque à moi-même.

**\- Sawyer tu peux arrêter de dire de la merde.**

**\- OK ! Pardon, c'est juste que mon cerveau va à mille à l'heure là,** sifflais-je.

**\- Dis moi, tu t'es pas fait suivre en venant ici hein ? **Fit Elena légèrement inquiète.

**\- Non c'est bon j'ai fait gaffe.**

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Je la suivais en m'appuyant contre l'îlot en face d'elle.

**\- Tu crois en la malédiction des Sanchez ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Celle où nos parents sont censé mourir si un des Sanchez est toujours à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Nan. C'est absurde, on a juste pas de chance, c'est... **(Elena lâcha un rire)**... C'est Tobias qui a lancé cette rumeur au début que Javier voulait le pouvoir. Tout ça pour faire encore plus peur aux autres.**

**\- Mais comment tu sais autant de chose ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- J'ai grandis avec eux, enfin... Bref laisse tomber.**

Je pense qu'il ne fallait pas trop que j'abuse d'Elena. C'était déjà très important ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Et peut être même que ça pourrait aider Rose et notre groupe pour nos recherches. Elena remontait lentement une mèche qu'elle avait devant les cheveux pour la mettre derrière ses oreilles. Ses doigts fins descendaient délicatement le long de son cou, et enfin son bras vint retrouver sa position initiale. Le bout de sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure, puis ses yeux remontaient vers moi. Un léger rictus apparaissait automatiquement au coin de ma bouche, Elena eut un petit soupire nerveux avant de sourire.

**\- Tu veux faire quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Ah, car maintenant tu veux faire des trucs avec moi ?** Me moquais-je.

**\- Me fait pas regretter ce que je viens de dire**.

Je rigolais alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'être agacé. À l'aide de ses deux mains elle descendait du plan de travail et passait devant moi pour aller vers le salon.

**\- Et bien j'ai trop la flemme de sortir, et à la base avant que tu arrives j'étais entrain de m'installer pour regarder un film,** fit Elena en avançant dans son salon.

J'arquais un sourcil en la suivant. Arrivé à l'entrée du salon, je m'appuyais conte l'embrasure de la porte. Elena s'asseyait sur le canapé en prenant la télécommande. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à faire de toute façon ? J'avançais vers elle et m'écroulais sur le canapé. Je m'installais en long en posant ma tête sur ses genoux. Je savais qu'elle allait répliquer :

**\- Wow, tu vas pas par quatre chemin !**

**\- Tu dis pas non, c'est déjà bon signe, **souriais-je en remuant mes sourcils.

**\- Dégage !** Rigola Elena en me poussant.

D'un coup je me retrouvais sur le tapis du salon entre son canapé et sa table basse. Je souriais avant de me remettre debout, rapidement je trouvais ma place à côté d'elle. Je passais mes mains le long du dossier.

**\- Mon dieu, tu es d'un cliché, **me défia Elena.

**\- Lance le film au lieu de parler.**

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rigoler mais lançait finalement le film. Je ne suivais pas trop ce qui se déroulait à l'image. J'étais plutôt focalisé sur Elena. Ses lèvres reformaient parfois les répliques du film, et je remarquais qu'elle s'humidifiait les lèvres au moins une fois par minute. Puis si elle trouvait que le personnage principal faisait de la merde, elle avait une petit ride entre les sourcils et son nez se plissait légèrement. Bizarrement ma main était resté quasiment derrière ses épaules et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Je sentais même mes doigts effleurer la peau nue de son épaule quand elle prenait des inspirations plus importante. Et chaque fois, c'était comme si le bout de mes doigts recevaient un mini décharge électrique. J'aimais beaucoup passer mon temps avec elle.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- Tu connais The Who quand même ?**

**\- Non,** fit Scarlett en marchant à mes côtés.

**\- Ok, et Depech Mode ?**

**\- Non non toujours pas,** s'amusa-t-elle.

Je me grattais la tête pour trouver un groupe moldus qu'elle pourrait connaître.

**\- Euh... Aerosmith ?!**

**\- Aero quoi ?** Bafouilla Scar.

**\- Ok laisse tomber, **rigolais-je. **Alors quoi tu connais même pas Queen ou bien Led Zeppelin ? Putain je suis blasée... OK ! Alors l'an prochain je te ferais une nouvelle culture musicale, tu auras pas le choix.**

**\- D'accord si tu veux,** souriait Scarlett.

**\- Rose t'a jamais fait écouter de musique moldus ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Oh si, mais pas ce genre là. C'était plus des trucs qu'elle écoutait quand elle était petite.**

**\- ****Perso j'écoute plus ce que mes grand parents écoutaient, les musiques étaient bien mieux,** confiais-je.

Scarlett répondait simplement en me souriant. On marchait toute les deux avec nos balais dans la mains. On les avait dégoté grâce à Jeremiah, il nous avait dit où aller pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'on se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière à plusieurs kilomètres du centre ville.

Je souriais de toute mes dents en mettant ma main droite au-dessus du balais.

**\- Debout,** chuchotais-je.

D'un seule coup le manche du balais se trouvait dans ma main. Juste le contacte du bois sur ma paume me faisait un bien fou. Scar me regardait en s'empêchant de sourire :

**\- On dirait que tu vas avoir un orgasme Crivey.**

**\- C'est presque ça sérieusement, **soufflais-je soulagé.

Rapidement j'enfourchais mon balais et Scarlett faisait de même. En quelques secondes on se retrouva toute les deux au-dessus du sol. Pour tester l'agilité de nos balais on faisait le tour du terrain à la vitesse maximum où on pouvait aller. Bon c'était pas mon balais de Quidditch mais ce vieux truc faisait l'affaire. Scarlett faisait plusieurs retourner acrobatique, et je pouvais même certifier que je l'avais entendu rire toute seule pendant son exécution.

Après plusieurs minutes, on se retrouva au milieu de la clairière. Scarlett était devant moi, elle avait incliné de tel sorte son balais qu'on aurait cru qu'elle était allongé sur un transat. Heureusement, elle avait calé ses pieds sur les reposes pieds, et puis Scarlett était une fille très agile et avec beaucoup d'équilibre. J'avais croisé mes bras devant moi pour y reposer ma tête, tout mon corps était allongé contre le balais. On était facilement à 10 mètres du sol.

**\- Ça fait tellement du bien, **fit Scarlett en fermant les yeux.

**\- On aurait dû faire ça depuis un moment, **déclarais-je.

**\- On aurait surtout dû ramener nos balais. Ils sont en piteux état ceux-là.**

**\- Pas faux.**

Il y eut un blanc, ce n'était pas gênant. Du moins pas avec Scarlett, c'était bizarre d'imaginer l'évolution de notre relation. Je pouvais maintenant dire qu'on était amies toute les deux. Je veux dire, merde quoi... C'était de Malfoy dont on parlait, et là je me retrouvais avec elle. Et j'allais être sûrement en colocation avec elle, mais en plus de ça on allait être dans la même équipe de Quidditch.

**\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? **Demanda d'un coup Scarlett.

**\- De quoi ?** Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**\- Que j'étais une manipulatrice.**

**\- Oh. Euh, bah je pense que tu es quelqu'un qui peut jouer avec cette arme redoutable qui est la manipulation.**

**\- Mais tu penses pas que je vous manipule quand même ?**

**\- Quoi Malfoy, tu te préoccupes de ce que je pense de toi ? **Taquinais-je.

Scarlett roula des yeux.

**\- Bref, laisse tomber.**

Je rigolais avant de répondre :

**\- Je ne pense pas que tu me manipules, ou bien même nos amis,** rassurais-je amusée.

Elle secoua la tête mi-agacé mi-gênée. Scar fronçait légèrement les sourcils en volant plus proche de moi. Avec le soleil je fermais un œil pour la regarder.

**\- Tu crois qu'on va être bien intégrés dans l'équipe ? Car Jones nous a foutu dans l'équipe première, mais les remplaçantes ne seront sûrement pas vraiment d'accord.**

**\- J'espère qu'ils fonctionnent aux talents. Si on est douées on a tout les droits pour être dans cette équipe. Par contre si on fait de la merde, c'est claire qu'elles pourront pousser une gueulante,** déclarais-je.

**\- Ouais tu as raison... Je suis intriguée par Bianca Rivera. Je la connais pas du tout, j'ai essayé de voir sur Pinhex mais elle a verrouillé son profil.**

**\- Elle protège sa vie privée. On devrait faire pareil avant qu'on soit fiché sur les tabloïds,** annonçais-je.

Comme simple réponse Scarlett me souriait avant de regarder la vue des environs. On était pas très loin du Mississippi, et vu à la hauteur où on était perché on pouvait voir facilement à plus de 10 kilomètres. Alors que j'étais toujours allongé sur mon balais, je voyais Scarlett refaire plusieurs tours en volant, elle faisait même des zigzags. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, elle était tellement... Comment dire... Heureuse de voler. Quand je pense qu'elle avait faillit ne pas accepter d'aller à Holyhead si Rose ne voulait pas.

Pendant que Scarlett s'amusait, je me perdais dans mes pensées... Lou était partie avec Rose à la bibliothèque. Ça ne choquait que moi que Lou soit partie à la bibliothèque !? Ma copine détestait ce lieu autant que Rose pouvait détester le Quidditch. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'étais aller trop loin avec Louann, mais en même temps ça me tuait d'être mise à l'écart. Elle avait un problème, et sûrement un gros problème d'addiction au Memoria. Mais elle ne voulait pas m'en parler. Je laissais toujours tout courir normalement, cependant je pense que ma peur avait prit le dessus. Comment je pouvais croire en ce qu'elle disait alors qu'elle pissait du sang et tremblait en se réveillant ? Je n'aimais pas ça, pas ça du tout. Et puis au-delà de ça... Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert dans ses souvenirs, qu'elle me parle un peu.

Mais non j'avais en face de moi un mur. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était que j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait malheur ?! Si le Memoria la changeait ? Merlin je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je faisais toujours comme si tout aller bien même face à Lou, mais je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je tenais trop à elle pour la laisser s'auto-détruire de cette façon.

**\- Hey, ça va Crivey ?** Demanda Scarlett.

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne savais pas quand Scarlett était arrivé face à moi, mais j'espérais que ça ne faisait pas longtemps. Scarlett fronçait des sourcils en l'attente de ma réponse.

**\- Ouais ça va,** mentais-je.

**\- Tu sais que je peux lire dans tes pensées ?**

**\- Quoi ?!**

Scarlett rigolait avant de répondre :

**\- Je maîtrise l'Occlumentie depuis deux ans. Mais je rigole hein, je m'en sers jamais contre la volonté des gens. Quoiqu'il met arrivé de le faire sur Lou les premières fois... Elle a pété un cable ! Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense qu'aux filles !**

**\- Bizarrement ça m'étonne pas.**

**\- Bon dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**\- Tu vas insisté jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ?**

**\- Exactement,** souriait Scarlett.

**\- On dirait Lily.**

Malfoy arquait un sourcil en croisant les bras. Je savais qu'elle allait réagir, je jubilais face à sa réaction.

**\- Bref dis moi,** insista-t-elle.

**\- Je pensais juste à Lou. Mais j'aime pas en parler, et surtout pas à sa meilleure amie. Fin on sait tous que vous êtes un duo, et essayer d'avoir des infos de ta part sur elle... C'est un peu un trahison.**

**\- À part si tu penses qu'elle est en danger,** fit froidement Scarlett.

Je la regardais droit dans ses yeux bleus. Je me réinstallais en position assise avant de m'approcher un peu d'elle. Elle fronçait encore des sourcils en me suivant du regard.

**\- Lou t'a parlé du Memoria ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Elle va mal hein ?**

Scarlett n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre :

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu peux pas m'aider à essayer de comprendre j'imagine ?**

**\- Non,** fit-elle en fermant lentement ses yeux et secouant sa tête.

**\- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien dire. Elle ne veut pas m'inquiéter, mais elle ne comprend pas que c'est en faisant ça que je m'inquiète deux fois plus. Bref laisse tomber.**

Scarlett ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Mais prit la parole finalement :

**\- Tu sais autant que moi que la brusquer est inutile. Je ne vais pas te conseiller de l'ignorait car tu souffrirais et elle aussi. Et je ne veux pas que Lou souffre encore plus.**

**\- ****L'attente va me tuer, **coupais-je. **Bref on parle d'autre chose ça m'énerve rien qu'à y penser.**

**\- Ok,** se résilia Scarlett.

Je lui faisais un sourire faux. Je savais que j'allais commencer à m'énerver, donc c'était tout naturellement que je partais faire un tour avec mon balais. J'adorais voler, j'adorais ce sport qui est le Quidditch. C'était l'une des seules chose où j'excellais, j'avais toujours été plus doué que ma sœur ou bien même Colin. J'aimais cette sensation, le vent qui passait dans mes cheveux. Aller beaucoup trop vite, et quand je rattrapais un souafle. Toute l'adrénaline que ça me procurait, ou quand un poursuiveur était face à moi, qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Tout ce que ça me procurer était juste libérateur, j'étais dans un autre état. Je me sentais à ma place, j'étais détendue, je me sentais libre.

Sans que je m'en rende compte on venait à me percuter sur le côté gauche. Je voyais Scarlett me défier du regard alors qu'elle était à mes côtés. Avec la vitesse où on allait je l'entendais crier pour me parler :

**\- J'ai ensorcelé un caillou, la première qui la rattrape a gagné !**

Elle pointait au loin un caillou dans les airs, il était au milieu de la clairière. Il ne semblait pas bouger, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Je hochais la tête avant d'abaisser mon balais pour prendre de la vitesse. J'arrivais facilement vers le centre de notre terrain improvisé, je ne savais pas où était Scarlett.

Je tendais le bras vers la petite pierre quand tout d'un coup Malfoy me bouscula ce qui nous fit faire plusieurs tonneaux sur nous même. On avait perdu plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

**\- Tu croyais quand même pas que ça allait être aussi facile,** s'amusa-t-elle.

Je plissais des yeux, Scarlett lâcha un rire avant de foncer vers la pierre. Je faisais de même avant d'agripper l'arrière de son balais, de toute mes forces je la tirais en arrière. Elle perdait l'équilibre et elle virevolta. Une nouvelle fois je me trouvais bientôt face au caillou, mais Scarlett passa sous moi. Je ne compris qu'une fois entrain d'être traîné dans les airs qu'elle avait empoigné mon balais juste au-dessous de mon ventre. Elle fit plusieurs tour autour du centre, Scarlett allait tellement vite que ma vision se résumait à des taches bleus et vertes qui représenter le paysage. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une spirale. Elle me lâcha d'un coup et je me retrouvais à plus d'une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Je n'avais pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je me dirigeais vers elle à toute vitesse.

Scarlett avait prit le caillou dans sa main quand je fonçais sur elle, elle rigola pendant l'impacte. Pendant qu'on se prenait la petite pierre des mains, je nous sentais descendre vers le sol à une vitesse non contrôlé. On était comme collé l'une à l'autre, et tournoyait ensemble.

**\- Donne la moi,** criais-je en rigolant.

**\- Jamais Crivey !**

Scarlett était quasiment au-dessus de moi avec son balais. Dans mon dos je pouvais sentir l'herbe me fouetter. L'une de nos mains étaient toujours entrain de se battre la domination du Vif d'Or improvisé. Je faisais un petit coup vers la droite pour reprendre le dessus, et à peine fait on perdait toute les deux notre équilibre.

Même à seulement la dix centimètres du sol la chute avait été brutale. Pendant un trop long moment pour moi, je faisais des roulades et toute sorte d'acrobatie non voulu. J'avais mal au coude à force de protéger mon visage. J'arrivais enfin à me stopper simplement car je venais de me prendre le corps de Scarlett.

Je me retrouvais sur le dos, je respirais un grand coup avant de tourner mon visage sur le côté. Scarlett était là entrain de rigoler. Rapidement je l'accompagnais. On rigolait toute les deux face à notre piètre tentative de devenir attrapeuse. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage pour retirer la sueur qui c'était installer pendant notre duel. Ce n'était clairement pas sexy.

Je remarquais que j'avais des petites entailles sur les poings et les avants-bras dû à ma chute. Le plus important c'était que j'avais pas trop mal.

**\- Je ne pourrais vraiment pas vivre sans voler,** déclarais-je à bout de souffle.

Scarlett souriait simplement à ma phrase avant de retourner regarder le ciel bleu qui se trouvait au-dessus de nous. Il faisait toujours aussi beau et chaud.

**\- ****On ira quand faire le tour des appartements ?** Demanda Scarlett.

Je me retournais rapidement vers elle.

**\- Donc tu viens ? Vraiment ?! **M'excitais-je.

**\- Oui. C'est vraiment une bonne idée. Après je ne te dis pas que je ne serais pas tenter de tuer Potter.**

**\- Je serais là pour vous séparer,** m'amusais-je.

Scar secoua la tête amuser avant de sortir son portable. Elle pianota dessus rapidement.

**\- J'ai dit aux autres de nous rejoindre ici, ça pourrait être sympa, **déclara-t-elle.

**\- Bonne idée. D'ailleurs, fin c'est complètement hors contexte mais, tu en penses quoi des Sanchez ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Tu ferais quoi vis à vis d'eux ? **Retentais-je.

**\- Tu veux dire jusqu'à où je serais capable d'aller ?**

**\- Oui.**

L'ancienne Serpentarde semblait réfléchir, elle prenait son temps avant de répondre.

**\- Ce n'est plus un jeu d'enfant, et de toute façon ça tombe bien car je ne suis plus une gamine. Si l'un d'eux m'attaque, ou alors attaque quelqu'un que j'aime je me défendrais.**

**\- Tu tuerais ?** Murmurais-je.

Scarlett se rasseyait et je fis de même en fronçant des sourcils. Je n'aimais pas attendre, et surtout pas des réponses aussi importante.

**\- Quand Lou est allée voir Nott, elle voulait le tuer, lui faire du mal autant qu'il t'en avait fait, fit Scarlett très sérieusement. J'aurais fait la même chose si c'était arrivé à Rose, ou bien même à Lou. Charlie, si quelqu'un que j'aime est touché pendant le conflit qu'on est entrain de créer, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à tuer. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ceux que je tiens.**

**\- Quitte à te retrouver en prison ?**

**\- Quitte à me retrouver en prison.**

Je hochais la tête. J'étais d'accord avec elle, même si tout ça me faisait peur. Mais si on ne faisait rien alors qui ? Qui les aiderait ?

CRACK. CRACK.

Je tournais la tête pour voir deux petits groupes. Pierre, Cassandra et Lily arrivaient avec des balais dans les mains, et à côtés d'eux il y avait Alice, Scorpius et Krum avec une boîte en bois. Merlin je pense que j'aimais Scarlett !

**\- On va faire du Quidditch ?!** M'extasiais-je en me retournant vers ma futur coéquipière.

Scarlett se relevait sans me répondre et me tendait sa main pour m'aider. Je la prenais volontiers. Krum et Malfoy posaient lourdement le coffre au sol. Alice vint vers nous et enlaça rapidement Scarlett avant de me faire un signe de tête. Pierre arriva à ma hauteur et me regarda de haut en bas :

**\- ****Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?** Se moqua-t-il.

**\- Ah ah ! Non on a fait un petit jeu,** répondais-je.

**\- Tu as encore du perdre vu ta tronche,** fit-il.

Je roulais des yeux avant de le pousser. Pierre rigola en me donnant un coup de coude.

CRACK.

On se retournait tous vers la source du bruit. Cette fois-ci c'était Sawyer qui arrivait avec deux packs de bières.

**\- Sérieux Scar heureusement que tu as envoyé tes données de localisation car c'est vraiment paumé ton truc,** râla-t-il en posant les bières à côtés du coffre de Quidditch. **Tu t'es battus ou quoi Crivey ?**

Alors que je demandais comment c'était déroulé leur après-midi à Pierre, Cassandra et Lily, je voyais du coin de l'oeil Scorpius et Scarlett discuter. Fin ! Scorpius était beaucoup plus entrain d'examiner sa sœur, savoir si elle allait bien ou non. C'était très bizarre de le voir comme ça.

Un autre craquement se fit entendre et on apercevait Enzo, Erin, Ellie, Amber et Taissa arriver. Tout ceux qui ne les avaient pas vu, allaient les saluer. Alexie et Lorcan se pointaient pas longtemps après avec d'autres balais. Jeremiah aussi. Krum prit rapidement sa copine par la taille, il n'aimait clairement pas la voir avec Lorcan dans les parages.

Au loin, Pierre et Lorcan étaient entrain d'installer les trois cercles par magie, Amber et Ellie faisaient des sortilèges pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

CRACK.

Alexander et Vicki venaient d'apparaître. Alexander se dirigea directement vers Lorcan et Pierre après que Vicki lui ait fait un bisou sur la joue. Lily se retourna d'un coup vers moi.

**\- Je vais la buter cette conne,** cracha-t-elle.

Je rigolais en me grattant la tête.

**\- Calme toi Lily, **conseillais-je.

La dernière qu'on attendait était comme d'habitude Louann. Rose était avec elle mais elle, c'était toujours exceptionnelle si elle arrivait en retard. Au loin je voyais les garçons jouer ensemble, enfin avec Alexie. Alice s'était assise sur l'herbe toute seule, enfin je voulais dire par là qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à côté de Erin et Cassandra. Scarlett était partie un peu plus loin pour parler à Taissa, elle avait sûrement raison de ne pas attendre Lou. J'étais sûre que ma petite amie aurait été un peu électrique vis à vis de Taissa et son lien avec Valentina Sanchez.

CRACK.

**\- Enfin,** soupirais-je en cherchant d'où venait le bruit.

Je voyais Rose et Lou, et me dirigeais vers elles. Rose faisait déjà non de la tête en me regardant, elle fronçait même des sourcils.

**\- Hors de question !**

**\- Oh allez Rose,** rigolais-je en m'approchant.

**\- Pas du Quidditch, non mais on est en vacances les filles !** Se plaignait-elle.

Lily rigolait et lui disait je ne sais quoi pendant que je saluais ma copine. Lou me souriait alors que je faisais un pas vers elle. Je passais délicatement ma main sur son visage pour lui caresser, puis apportais ses lèvres contre les miennes.

**\- Tu vas bien ?** Murmurais-je à ses lèvres.

**\- Oui et toi ? Tu t'es battue avec Scar ?**

Je lâchais un petit rire à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**\- Sawyer m'a sorti la même chose, tu es sûre que c'est pas ton frère... On a simplement fait un petit jeu avec nos balais.**

**\- Vous êtes pas très douées, **se moqua Lou en encerclant ma taille.

**\- Je sais mais c'était amusant.**

Elle hocha la tête puis nicha ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou.

**\- Tu avais besoin d'oublier quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Je profitais de l'avoir pour moi, et surtout du fait qu'elle était câline même en face de nos amis.

**\- Car à chaque fois que tu es préoccupé tu prends de la hauteur bébé, **m'expliqua Lou en décalant sa tête.

**\- C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas.**

**\- C'est moi ?**

**\- Lou arrête... C'est bon, **essayais-je doucement.

Elle se semblait beaucoup plus atteinte par ce que je pouvais dire ou faire que je le pensais. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas lui faire du mal. Lou mordait l'intérieure de sa joue, elle était sûrement entrain de se torturer l'esprit. Je plaçais mes deux mains sur son visage pour venir l'embrasser et la stopper de penser. Ma langue passa un court instant sur sa lèvre supérieure, et je réitérais mes baisers plusieurs fois avant de lui faire un câlin.

**\- Bon ! ****O****n fait les équipes ? **S'impatienta Pierre.

Je me retirais de Louann mais elle garda une main sur ma taille.

**\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux en plus ?!** Fit Rose choquée. **Je joue pas.**

**\- Oh allez Rose ça sera marrant de te voir sur un balais. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était en 3éme année, **s'amusa Lorcan.

**\- ****Bon on est 21 donc on fait trois équipes,** lança Jeremiah.

**\- Je joue pas ! **S'indigna Rose.

Je rigolais face à son comportement.

**\- Oh allez Rosie joue,** tenta Sawyer.** Moi aussi j'ai jamais vraiment jouer mais je vais essayer.**

**\- Je m'en fiche, c'est pas pour moi ce sport. Jamais je montrais sur un balais, impossible !**

**\- Je croyais que impossible n'était pas Weasley, **fit Scorpius en faisant face à Rose.

Scarlett qui était derrière Rose souriait en attendant la réaction de sa copine :

**\- Oook ! Mais pas plus de 5 mètres du sol ! Et ! Si l'un de vous me fait tomber je crie au scandale.**

**\- Parfait alors !** Souffla Alexie. **On peut y aller, qui sont les capitaines ?**

**\- MOI !**

Plus de six personnes avaient crier ça en même temps. Ça allait être compliquer de choisir entre Krum, Scarlett, Jeremiah, Pierre, Lily et moi.

**\- Je vous promet les filles je démordrais pas, c'est moi le capitaine,** lança Krum.

**\- ****Le temps que je suis pas avec toi moi ça me va, **piqua Scarlett.

**\- Quoi Malfoy tu n'aimais pas quand j'étais ton chef ?**

**\- Oh non, tu étais insupportable avec tes ordres à la con, et j'ai bien envie de te botter le cul, **défia Scarlett.

**\- Bon vu que vous m'avez obligé****s ****à jouer c'est moi qui choisie les capitaines, donc ça sera Borislav, Charlie et... Tien Jeremiah,** résuma Rose.** Et maintenant on se dépêche je veux pas passer ma vie ici.**

**\- Oui chef !** Se moqua Lorcan.

Rose lui jeta le souafle qui se trouvait derrière elle. Lorcan fit un pas en arrière en rigolant.

**\- Je commence,** déclarais-je rapidement.** Alors je prend...**

Rapidement les équipes étaient formé. L'équipe de Krum se composait de : Scorpius, Alexie, Enzo, Ellie, Amber, Alice. Un choix très Serpentard. Jeremiah avait prit : Taissa, Vicki, Cassandra, Lily, Sawyer, Alexander. Et moi évidement j'avais choisie : Scarlett, Louann, Erin, Pierre, Lorcan et Rose.

Le premier match avait été rapidement gagné par Krum. Il avait rattrapé le Vif d'Or avant même que Alexander le remarque. Allez savoir pourquoi Jeremiah avait foutu Alex en attrapeur. Par contre le choix de mettre Lily, Sawyer et Vicki en poursuiveur était... affreux. Lily mettait tout les points avec Sawyer mais Vicki ne touchait pas un souafle. Arrivée au sol, avec Rose on se dépêchait d'aller vers Lily.

**\- Putain je lui file trois fois la balle à cette fille, et elle le perd directement, **grogna-t-elle.

**\- Calme toi Lily, **essaya Rose.

**\- Va te reposer et prendre une bière, **conseillais-je.

**\- Ouais je vais surtout lui faire bouffer une canette à cette gamine,** siffla notre rouquine.

**\- Allez Potter calme toi un peu,** fit Sawyer avec un clin d'oeil.

Sawyer passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'emmenait vers le pack de bière. On regardait Lily se détachait de Sawyer pour aller à l'opposer de Vicki et Alexander.

**\- Il est pas possible, **m'énervais-je.

**\- Qui ?** Demanda Rose.

**\- Alex ! Il pourrait au moins arrêter de jouer au con toute la journée. Bref ! On a un match à jouer, j'irais lui parler après, ou bien toi.**

**\- D'accord, euh je suis quoi comme poste ?**

**\- Poursuiveuse.**

**\- Hein ?! Non mais Charlie, je peux pas être porteuse d'eau ?**

Je rigolais alors que l'équipe arrivait.

**\- Donc Lorcan et Erin vous serez batteurs. Malfoy, Pierre et Rose poursuiveurs, et Lou tu seras attrapeuse,** déclarais-je.

**\- Donc je dois péter la gueule à Krum ? Ça me va complètement... Y a pas d'arbitre de toute façon, **lança ma copine avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- Je sens que ce match va être tendu,** fit Pierre en se mettant sur son balais.

Et Pierre n'avait pas tort... Le match avait été très très chaud. Et je ne parlais pas que du fait qu'il y avait une chaleur de dingue. Quasiment pendant la totalité de notre échange Louann coursait Krum à droit et à gauche. Elle faisait mine d'avoir trouvé le Vif d'Or à chaque fois et Krum tombait dans le panneau. Scarlett et Scorpius étaient deux blocs qui se faisait face, Scarlett connaissait son frère par cœur et le contrait à chaque fois. Son frère lui était beaucoup plus physique et l'attaquait de plein fouet.

**\- Putain Scor ! Vas te faire là ! **Hurla Scarlett en se rééquilibrant.

Scorpius rigolait avant de balancer le souafle à Ellie. Évidement je le rattrapais... Et ! J'étais pas une gardienne professionnelle pour rien. Scarlett marquait des boulets de canons face à Enzo. Rose faisait des bonnes passes, bon heureusement que Pierre et Scarlett rattrapait comme il se doit ses souafles mais quand même c'était déjà bien pour une amatrice. Lorcan et Alexie n'arrêtaient pas de se balancer des cognards... Je ne savais pas à quelle jeu ils jouaient tout les deux mais ça semblait risquer. En tout cas Alexie rigolait, et son copain était satisfait qu'elle s'attaque à Lorcan.

**\- Rien à foutre ça fait 120 à 100 pour nous, **s'énerva Scarlett après avoir marqué un but plus que contestable.

Scorpius reprenait la balle et fonçait droit sur moi. Alexie dégomma Pierre sur son passage, j'entendais déjà râler Rose comme quoi ce jeu était barbare. Malfoy était face à moi, un duel nous était servis sur un plateau d'argent. Il feinta sur ma gauche puis tira juste au dessus de moi dans le cercle du milieu. Je tirais mon bras le plus loin que je pouvais... Le souafle effleura mes doigts avant de rentrer dans cerceau.

**\- Yeah ! 120 à 110, **s'écria Ellie plus que joyeuse.

Le match reprenait mais mes coéquipiers devenaient de plus en plus physique. Pierre et Scarlett étaient souvent entrain de prendre en sandwich nos adversaires. D'un coup le souafle se retrouva dans les mains de Rose. On l'a regardé tous stupéfait qu'elle est réussi à le rattraper à cette vitesse.

**\- VAS Y ROSE !** Criais-je.

Rose semblait complètement perdu. Mais agrippa comme elle pouvait le souafle avant de zigzaguer vers le camp adverse. Pourquoi diable elle zigzaguait ? Elle me faisait rire. Scarlett était à ses pieds pour contrer Scorpius qui arrivait rapidement.

**\- Mets le ! **Ordonna Pierre au loin. **Marque Rose !**

Rose prenait le souafle de ses deux mains avant de le lancer dans un des cerceaux. Tout se stoppa autour de nous pour voir la trajectoire de la balle. On avait l'impression d'être au ralentis... Le souafle arriva vers le but, Enzo remontait pour le contrer... Enzo n'était pas assez rapide... Et le souafle cogna contre la barre des cerceaux.

**\- Échec,** se moqua Lou au loin.

Krum et Alexie rigolaient alors que Rose roulait des yeux. Scarlett ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de sa copine avant de lui faire une tape dans le dos. Le match retournait à la normale avec des buts de parts et d'autres. Pendant un énième but, je zyeutais du coin de l'oeil Louann et Krum qui s'étaient remis en course. Ils étaient proche de l'attraper... Ellie essaya de marqué a nouveau et je le rattraper sans problème, je gardais le souafle dans les mains pendant que je regardais ma copine et Borislav. Tout les autres joueurs s'étaient stoppés sur leurs balais pour voir leurs combats aériens.

C'était côte à côte qu'ils suivirent la petite balle dorée. Ils étaient épaules à épaules, Krum jeta un regard toute les demi-secondes à Lou. Elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par lui, je savais qu'elle avait fait du Quidditch pendant sa cinquième année, mais c'était au poste de poursuiveur. Une attaque avec les jumeaux Malfoy et Parkinson étaient très très brutal, toute les équipes c'était plié face à eux. Mais Lou n'avait pas voulu continuer comme beaucoup de ses activités.

Le Vif d'Or fit une chute vertigineuse vers le sol de la clairière. Je retenais mon souffle au moment où je croyais que Lou allait se prendre le sol. Je fermais les yeux brutalement pour éviter de voir la catastrophe... Mais rien ! Aucun bruit. Lou et Krum étaient à ras du sol... Krum tendait le bras le plus loin qu'il pouvait... Lou restait stoïque à sa tentative... Sans qu'on s'y attendre Lou donna un grand coup de pied à l'arrière du balais de Krum.

Scarlett et Pierre rigolaient en voyant Borislav virevolter à plusieurs mètre. Avant même que je ne comprenne quoique se soit un cognard siffla à quelque centimètres de mes oreilles.

**\- Attention !** Hurla Rose.

Lou était tellement surprise qu'elle pila net en entendant la voix de Rose. Le cognard passa à moins de dix centimètres du visage de ma copine. Derrière moi Alexie venait de lancer le-dit cognard, Lou reparti de plus belle en sentant Krum revenir à la charge.

**\- Allez Lou ! Tu peux le faire !** Motiva Scarlett.

Une nouvelle fois ils étaient coude à coude. Ils se percutaient chacun leurs tours, ils étaient toujours proche de l'herbe. Sans comprendre ce qui c'était passé Krum buta contre le sol de la clairière. Son balais se déséquilibra, et il fit des roulés-boulés dans l'herbe.

**\- Yeahhhhhh ! **S'extasia Lou.

Elle freina d'un coup et se remit sur ses deux jambes pour faire voir son Vif d'Or. On applaudissait tous avant de redescendre à sa hauteur. Scarlett l'avait prit dans ses bras, forcément Louann était obligée d'exagérer sa victoire et se la péter. Pendant que mon équipe s'extasiaient, Lou se dandinait en venant vers moi. Elle arqua un sourcil avec un sourire victorieux. Lou secoua la petite balle qu'elle tenait dans la main.

**\- Alors mon capitaine... Vous êtes satisfaite ? **Susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres.

Je rigolais avant de la surélever pour l'embrasser.

**\- Très,** souriais-je tout en continuant notre baiser.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Krum se redresser et se précipiter vers notre petit groupe. Scorpius soupirait déjà en se décalant de sa copine.

**\- Krum c'est qu'un jeu,** prévenait Malfoy.

**\- Elle a triché,** siffla l'ex attrapeur de Serpentard.

**\- On a tous triché,** rigola Pierre. **On a pas droit au contacte je te préviens.**

**\- Ouais bref ! C'est dégueulasse,** marmonna Krum.

Alexie arriva vers lui en rigolant et passa une main dans ses cheveux épais. Elle colla ses lèvres contre sa joue pour qu'il arrête de râler. Les autres nous rejoignaient, Sawyer alla directement taquiner Rose pour son fameux tire raté. On rigolait bien tous ensemble, limite les problèmes qu'on pouvait avoir avec les Sanchez étaient oublié... J'ai dit limite hein.

**\- Je te jure Rose tu étais pas ridicule,** s'amusa Lorcan.

**\- Avec de l'entraînement peut être que notre Rosie pourrait devenir une bonne poursuiveuse,** se moqua Sawyer.

**\- Je ne veux même pas savoir car je ne remontrais plus jamais sur un balais,** jura Rose.

**\- Un tout petit peu d'entraînement et tu serais meilleure,** rigola Lorcan.

**\- De l'entraînement... Mais oui c'est ça,** fit d'un coup Cassandra.

Rose se retourna vers elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- De quoi tu parles Cass' ?** Demanda Pierre.

**\- Il nous faut de l'entraînement !**

**\- On va pas devenir des professionnels du Quidditch,** déclara Lily perdu.

**\- Tu nous parles pas de Quidditch hein ?** Se demanda Rose.

Ma meilleure amie avait l'impression de comprendre entre les lignes. Cassandra hocha la tête.

**\- Pour être meilleure que les Sanchez, il suffit de nous entraîner, **expliqua Cassandra.

**O O O**

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

**\- ****J'en ai plein le cul, **se plaignait Lorcan en essayant de s'asseoir sur le banc de notre balcon.

**\- On avait dit que c'était des vacances, et regard****e**** la torture qu'on est entrain de vivre,** rajouta Sawyer en mettant de la glace sur ses épaules.

**\- Elles vont nous tuer avec tou****s**** leurs sortilèges... Arh... Putain j'ai mal partout,** déclarais-je en me posant sur le banc à côtés des garçons.

Comme l'avait proposé Cassandra il y a plus d'une semaine, on s'entraînait. C'était très différent de Poudlard. On n'avait pas de professeur et bizarrement tout le monde s'écoutaient et s'entraidaient. Les élèves de Salem étaient très professionnelles. Alexander avait essayé d'apprendre le patronus à Vicki mais sans grand succès. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait plaisir à Lily mais bon. Scarlett n'arrêtait pas de nous mettre en garde sur Javier, et nous conseillait de développer nos sortilèges de protection, notre bouclier. C'était plus dur qu'on pouvait le croire. Il fallait perpétuellement se concentrer...

Les filles insistaient toujours pour qu'on fasse au moins un entraînement par jour, et en plus elles voulaient qu'on sorte le soir. Merlin on était que des humains, et d'ailleurs des humains en vacances.

Aujourd'hui on avait fait un grand exercice de lévitation, savoir contrôler son environnement et l'utiliser. Scarlett et Parkinson nous avaient dit que Javier se servait de tout et n'importe quoi comme projectile. D'où le fait de savoir utiliser notre bouclier.

Au delà de nos entraînement de sorcier... Malfoy et Krum nous obligeaient à avoir un entraînement physique tout les deux jours. J'étais lessivé de courir et porter des trucs lourds. Et pour combler le tout aucun des Sanchez ne nous avaient attaqués. Ni même suivit. Aucun de leurs sous-fifres n'étaient dans les parages. C'était bizarre, ça ne rimait à rien, et ça m'énervait de perdre mon énergie à devenir meilleur alors qu'on ne savait même pas quand il y aurait un nouveau conflit.

**\- Tenez, **fit Sawyer en nous tendant deux fioles avec un liquide rouge à l'intérieur.

**\- C'est quoi ? **Demandais-je en la prenant délicatement.

**\- Oh... Une potion... Enfin c'est pour avoir un peu plus d'énergie et soigner nos plaies.**

Lorcan la prit et la buvait d'une traite. Après l'avoir ingurgité il regarda la fiole d'un mauvais œil avant de se tourner vers Sawyer.

**\- Tu as eu ça où ?**

**\- Pourquoi ? **Fit froidement l'ex-Serpentard.

**\- C'est exactement celle que Valentina m'a donné.**

Je fronçais des yeux, je venais de boire le contenue et mes lèvres se trouvaient toujours collés contre le verre de la petite fiole. Sawyer arquait un sourcil.

**\- Je l'ai fait moi-même, je me suis inspiré de plusieurs potions pour le faire,** déclara Sawyer.

Il se levait en nous regardant avec un regard sombre et glacial. Sans dire un mot il parti du balcon.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?** Demandais-je étonné.

**\- Je sais pas, mais cette potion n'est pas son œuvre.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Sawyer était doué en potion mais ça me paraît trop bizarre venant de sa part,** fit Lorcan en se grattant la tête.

**\- Mmh... En tout cas cette potion est revigorante, **déclarais-je.** Je n'ai plus mal... Tu crois qu'il l'aurait eu p****ar**** les Sanchez ?**

**\- Non impossible, c'est pas son genre.**

Avec Lorcan on restait là profiter du soleil qu'il restait. Je rentrais dans la maison pour aller voir Cassandra. Elle était dans notre lit entrain dessiner. Quand j'entrais dans notre chambre je la voyais allongé sur le ventre, les pieds en hauteur, elle était concentrée sur le dessin qu'elle faisait... C'était une sorte de cheval ailé.

**\- Tu as reçu du courrier de Hugo ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Oui il m'a dit qu'il y a des fuites pour le prochain Tournois des Trois sorciers, d'après sa mère il se déroulerait à Poudlard l'an prochain.**

**\- Ah oui ?! C'est génial. Hugo veut y participer ?**

**\- Il rêve de ça je pense, **souriait ma copine.

Je souriais moi aussi avant de me caler à ses côtés. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et la regardais dessiner. J'aimais être à ses côtés et j'aimais aussi lui caresser le bras pendant qu'elle était occupée à faire autre chose. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander si elle voulait participer au Tournois des Trois sorciers, Cass avait beaucoup trop peur pour les participant alors pourquoi en faire partie.

**\- Ça annonce rien de bon hein ? **Fit Cassandra d'un coup.

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Que les Sanchez reste dans leurs coins ?**

**\- On dirait qu'ils manigance****nt**** quelque chose oui, **annonçais-je.

Cassandra arrêta de dessiner pour venir dans mes bras. Elle se colla à moi et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Il ne fallait mieux pas imaginer ce qui nous attendait. Plus on s'entraînait et plus on voyait la force de chacun, la rage qu'on dégageait. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout, j'avais l'impression qu'on était entrain de créer un guerre.

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

Je me dirigeais vers une partie du balcon qu'on avait. Il était assez grand, il faisait quasiment le tour de l'habitat. La nuit était tombé depuis plus d'une heure, la plus part d'entre nous était déjà dans leurs chambres. Taissa était venu avec du chinois, enfin la nourriture... C'était pas mal pour de la bouffe moldus.

En parlant de Taissa... Ma sœur était allée lui parler pendant le match de Quidditch qu'on avait fait il y a déjà plus d'une semaine. Apparemment Taissa lui aurait dit qu'elle connaissait Valentina, qu'elles avaient été proche avant. Et que c'était une amitié compliqué. Ça sentait les mensonges à plein nez. Personnellement ce combat n'était pas mon combat et pourtant j'étais impliqué. Mais ça m'énervait de voir une fille nous mentir droit dans les yeux alors qu'on voyait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. D'ailleurs tout le monde devait penser comme moi.

**\- Fait chier,** marmonna quelqu'un en refermant l'une des portes qui menaient au balcon.

Je tournais la tête pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être... Lily. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la rambarde, elle avait le visage perdu dans le peu d'étoiles qu'on pouvait percevoir. Je la voyais inspirer fort avant de passer une mains dans ses cheveux roux foncé. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle m'avait vu. Elle devait être beaucoup plus occupé à insulter Vicki ou Londubat dans sa tête.

Et en même temps c'était compréhensible. Comment un mec pouvait être aussi con ? Lily faisait tout pour lui, elle l'attendait, elle l'écoutait... D'ailleurs elle n'attendait que ça, l'écouter. Mais lui non, il était assez stupide pour se mettre à l'écart. Et surtout pour dire que personne n'était assez là pour lui. Alexie était là pour lui, ses amis étaient là pour lui, sa famille et aussi sa copine. Tout le monde dans ce groupe ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Je ne savais pas si je devais partir ou bien lui faire voir ma présence.

Je n'avais pas besoin de choisir car Lily avait choisit à ma place. Elle se retournait et me voyait un peu plus loin d'elle.

**\- Oh non. C'est bon j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta morale là, **s'agaça Lily.

Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant.

**\- J'ai rien dit tu es au courant, **dis-je froidement.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas avant de secouer la tête. Lily se retourna vers sa contemplation du ciel noir. Je voyais ses épaules se lever et s'abaisser lourdement, signe qu'elle devait être véritablement préoccupée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tapotais la rambarde blanche avant de m'approcher d'elle.

**\- Ils sont pas encore partie ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Non ils sont dans le salon entrain de lire des livres sur la lycanthropie.**

**\- Il t'ignore ?**

**\- Oui, je comprend pas son jeu. Il refuse qu'on parle de nos différents, mais reste là. Et... Il ramène toujours Vicki à la maison, **fit-elle les dents serrés.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux pas rompre avec lui ?**

Elle lâcha un rire nerveux avant de se retourner vers moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu m'as demandé de pas me marier avec, et maintenant tu veux que je rompre, pourquoi ?**

**\- Je fais ça simplement pour t'aider, **déclarais-je durement.

**\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, j'ai besoin d'Alexander.**

**\- Mais ton mec est pas là,** crachais-je. **Et c'est pas en continuant à ne rien faire qu'il va venir vers toi.**

**\- Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse pour le faire réagir ? Laisse moi rire, tout le monde n'est pas comme ta copine. Et puis ça serait idéal pour lui, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut après avec Vicki.**

Je secouais la tête en m'empêchant de rire ou bien m'énerver. J'avalais ma salive avant de parler :

**\- Tu l'aimes ou pas ?**

**\- Oui, évidement.**

**\- Alors vas le voir.**

**\- Ah ah, **rigola Lily. **Mais tu es con ou quoi ? Je l'ai déjà fait, mais il ne veut pas faire d'effort. Il dit que je ne le comprend pas, que je ne comprendrais jamais. Qu'il est libre avec Vicki. Je vais pas me transformer en Loup-garou pour lui, quoique j'y ai pensé.**

**\- Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ?** Demandais-je.

Mon ton avait été plus doux et ça avait eu comme effet de choquer Lily.

**\- Je...** (elle se retourna vers la vue de la Nouvelle Orléans de nuit) **… Je l'aimais. On avait prévu de se marier... Et là c'est comme si tout s'effondrait. Comment c'est possible qu'une dernière année a pu tous nous changer ?**

Sa question n'attendait aucune réponse de ma part. Je n'étais même plus sûre que Lily était entrain de me parler.

**\- Comment je devrais faire le poids contre cette fille ? Elle est connecté à mon mec, ils sont tout les deux de la même meute. Ils ont un lien que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.**

**\- Et tu crois que c'est bien d'attendre qu'il change ? D'attendre qu'il remarque que tu es malheureuse ?**

**\- ****Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas, je suis comme ça... Je suis maso et je n'arrive pas à les ignorer. Quand je pense que j'étais prête à me marier, **rigola amèrement Lily.

Je regardais Lily. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire à ça ? Sincèrement ? Elle ne me faisait pas de peine non aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître j'étais beaucoup plus en colère contre son soi-disant mec. Comment on pouvait être aussi con ? Je le répète mais même si Lily était quelqu'un de vraiment chiant sur les bords, et caractériel ou bien même plein de petit drame... ça restait une fille, une jeune femme qu'il devait respecté. Et elle méritait sûrement d'être aimer un peu plus de ce que Londubat faisait voir actuellement.

**\- Tu as dit que tu l'aimes mais juste après que tu l'aimais. Peut être que tu as besoin de réfléchir toute seule, sans forcément lui. Au pire des cas, si ce pauvre mec va voir ailleurs, s'il se tape la petite Vicki. Tu sauras quoi faire après. Et tu sauras que tu le mérites pas.**

**\- Donc je devrais le laisser pleinement libre pour qu'il réagisse ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils une nouvelle fois en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

**\- Tu te souviens de no****s deux échanges à Poudlard ? **Questionnais-je.

Lily hocha la tête.

**\- Je t'ai dis que tu étais devenu meilleure à partir de ta troisième année. Tu avais pas forcément besoin de t'accrocher aux gens pour autant... Tu es déjà quelqu'un d'unique, il n'y a qu'une seule Lily Potter... Tu n'es pas rien.**

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux.

**\- Tu as jamais été inférieure aux autres. Tu ne seras pas toute seule toute ta vie...**

**\- Arrête, **me coupa Lily à mi-voix.

Je savais qu'elle se rappelait de ces paroles.

**\- Tu n'es pas pathétique, et tu as de la valeur. Les gens t'aiment, ne croit pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Tu n'es pas rien Lily.**

**\- S'il te plaît arrête, **fit-elle en détournant la tête.

Il y eut un blanc où je penchais la tête pour la regarder. Lily contractait sa mâchoire, sûrement pour éviter d'avoir trop d'émotion remonter d'un coup.

**\- Pourquoi me reparler de ce moment ?** Fit-elle après plus d'une minute.

**\- On était des gosses, mais on avait été affreux. On a apprit que c'était McGonagall qui t'avait retrouvé parterre plusieurs heures après. Je voulais que tu saches que ce qu'on t'avait dit à l'époque était faux.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **Murmura Lily.

**\- Car je sais que tu as grandis, que tu es quelqu'un de fort. Et tu n'as besoin de personne pour être ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas besoin d'Alexander. Personne ne devrait te contrôler.**

Lily se tourna vers moi une nouvelle fois. On était proche tout les deux, je pouvais sentir son odeur et son souffle sur moi. Je la regardais dans ses yeux en contractant ma mâchoire un ou deux fois. Lily regarda le sol puis s'humidifia les lèvres. Encore une fois je la voyais respirer grâce aux mouvements de ses épaules. Son visage alla vers la vue de la Nouvelle Orléans, et je la voyais hocher faiblement la tête.

Je n'avais rien à dire de plus et Lily ne semblait pas vouloir me parler. C'était donc tout naturellement que je me retirais du balcon pour la laisser seule avec ses pensées.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

J'étais allongée sur le dos, Rose était sur moi avec seulement un drap beige comme habit. Elle était entrain de repasser mon tatouage, de ma clavicule à mon épaule. J'avais la tête penchée en arrière pour profiter du moment.

**\- Est-ce que Lou t'a parlé ?** Me demanda Rose à voix basse.

Je souriais en soufflant légèrement.

**\- Elle t'a parlé hein ?**

**\- Oui y a plus d'une semaine, quand on est allée chez les Sanchez. Mais elle m'a autorisé à t'en parler que depuis hier,** confia Rose en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

**\- Tout à fait du Louann.**

**\- Je m'inquiète pour elle Scar. Est-ce qu'elle a reprit du Memoria ?**

**\- Non pas de ce que je sais.**

**\- Tant mieux alors,** fit ma copine. **Tu sais qu'elle pourra s'en procurer aussi bien à Londres qu'ici. Si elle le veut vraiment elle en prendra.**

**\- ****Je pourrais même pas la gérer,** marmonnais-je.

**\- Moi je serais là.**

**\- Je vais pas te demander de surveiller ma meilleure amie.**

**\- Scarlett, c'est Louann de qui on parle. C'est pas n'importe qui...**

Je plissais des yeux amusés.

**\- Tu l'aimes hein ? **Souriais-je.

**\- C'est mon amie donc évidement que je tiens à elle, **fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je pense pas qu'elle est reprit du Memoria... Charlie me l'aurait dit. Et j'ai l'impression que ça se passe un peu mieux entre elles.**

**\- Mmh mmh.**

**\- Quoi ? **Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Charlie est entrain de souffrir car sa copine est incapable de prononcer un mot par rapport à ses faiblesses.**

**\- Lou est comme ça.**

**\- Tu as jamais envisagé de lui en parler, tu sais qu'elle parle avec des professionnelles ?** Tenta ma copine.

**\- Tu veux dire un medicomage ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Peut être, je sais pas... Mais elle a parfois un comportement auto-destructeur et je n'aime pas ça du tout.**

Je ne disais rien mais n'en pensais pas moins. J'avais constamment peur pour Lou, et encore plus ici à la Nouvelle Orléans. C'était comme ma sœur, c'était bien plus que ça, c'était ma meilleure amie. Je la connaissais par cœur, alors je savais que ce n'était pas son truc de parler d'elle. Surtout si c'était quelque chose qui l'atteignait. L'histoire du Memoria et de son père état beaucoup trop récente pour lui demander des comptes.

Je secouais la tête en me rappelant quelque chose qu'elle venait de dire.

**\- Attends, **me précipitais-je en me mettant sur mes coudes. **Tu as dit que tu serais avec elle à Londres ? Ça veut dire que tu vas à Londres amour ?!**

Dans mon geste Rose s'était rassie sur moi. Elle se mordillait la lèvre en souriant, je prenais son visage avec mes deux mains avant de l'embrasser.

**\- Donc c'est sûre tu vas à Londres ?! Je suis si contente, je croyais que tu allais laisser tomber. Qui est-ce qui t'a convaincu ? Sawyer ? Ou bien Potter et Crivey ?**

**\- Lou, et évidement toi.**

**\- ****Lou ? **M'étonnais-je.

**\- Oui... Elle m'a dit enfin...**

Rose jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, je posais les miennes sur celles-ci pour qu'elle se stoppe. Elle remonta ses yeux vers moi.

**\- Elle dit que j'étais destiné à faire de grande chose,** chuchota Rose avec un petit sourire.

Je souriais de toute mes dents en m'approchant de ses lèvres.

**\- Évidement que c'est le cas,** susurrais-je.

**\- Tu m'aideras à trouver un appartement ?**

**\- Si tu veux oui.**

**\- Ma mère vous a invité à passer à la maison avec Charlie et Lily.**

**\- Qui ça vous ?** Demandais-je intriguée.

**\- Louann.**

Je hochais la tête avant de revenir l'embrasser. Le baiser fut long et vraiment une délivrance. La langue de Rose se fit baladeuse à mon plus grand plaisir, je ne restais pas insensible au mouvement de langue qu'elle faisait avec la mienne. J'aimais passer ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de moi alors que je prenais sa nuque pour la masser délicatement. Ma copine se décala de moi d'un coup sec.

**\- Merlin ! J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en la voyant se tendre le maximum qu'elle pouvait pour atteindre la table de chevet. Rose revint vers moi d'un coup avec un bloc-note et un livre.

**\- J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure, **déclara-t-elle en me tournant un petit bout de papier.

**\- Donc quand on s'embrasse tu penses toujours à autre chose ?**

**\- Lis tu veux,** fit-elle.

Je roulais des yeux avant de regarder ce qu'elle m'avait tendu.

_La famille Martinez ont l'immense tristesse de faire part du décès de Alvaro Martinez, né le 28 Août 1883. Après une longue et pénible maladie, il s'est éteint le 9 Juin 1935. _

Je secouais la tête en la regardant.

**\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?**

**\- Une maladie ! Il n'avait pas de maladie, et comment elle est mort ? Rien pas de réponse. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que sa famille l'annonce comme ça ?**

**\- Tu penses à quoi Rose exactement ? **Demandais-je intriguée.

**\- Ça paraît insensé mais je pense simplement que se sont la famille Martinez qui a tuer Alvaro, tout comme la grand-mère des Sanchez. Il n'y a aucune explication dans toute mes recherches, seulement que toute les choses suspects se sont arrêté d'un coup, dès qu'il est mort. Il a été retrouvé mort chez lui. Il n'y a même pas eu de cérémonie pour l'enterrement.**

**\- Donc mutinerie... Le seul moyen d'arrêter Javier c'est de le tuer,** soufflais-je.

**\- C'est mon hypothèse.**

**\- On pourrait l'enfermer. C'est une malédiction ?**

**\- Peut être qu'il est possédé, ou que quelque chose à de l'emprise sur lui,** tenta Rose.

**\- C'est pour ça que ça se répéterait une génération après. Tu es un génie Rose !**

**\- On est pas sûre que ça soit ça,** essaya-t-elle.

**\- Ouais peut être, mais on avance beaucoup plus vite que les gens d'ici.**

**\- C'est pas leur faute, ils ont le nez devant les faits, ils ne peuvent réfléchir raisonnablement. On a plus de recul.**

Je rigolais avant de m'approcher d'elle.

**\- Quoi ?** S'exaspérait Rose en souriant.

**\- Tu es toujours obligé de défendre tout le monde.**

Je lui laissais un baiser dans le cou.

**\- Oui toujours, **chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

J'oubliais tout ce qui se passait autour de nous, ici à la Nouvelle Orléans. Pendant que j'embrassais son cou, ma langue venait lui caresser la peau. J'allongeais Rose sur le lit pendant que mes mains longeaient son corps pour retirer le draps qui était entre nous. J'étais contre elle, j'aimais cette proximité, j'aimais sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le mien. J'adorais quand nos odeurs se mélangeaient.

Le cœur de Rose s'emballait sous mon emprise. Je quittais son cou pour venir à ses lèvres, mes cheveux caressaient son corps et je sentais le grain de sa peau avec mes mains. Elle frissonnait de plaisir. Je capturais ses lèvres lentement, sa langue effleura la mienne. Un gémissement s'échappa d'elle quand je me retirais lentement. Je pouvais sentir ma lèvre plus gonflé que d'habitude.

Rose me regardait remettre mes cheveux sur le côté. J'étais à califourchon sur elle et elle passa ses mains sur mon corps chaud. Mes muscles se contractaient pendant que je prenais une respiration. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Rose se léchait les lèvres, elle se redressa et passa une main derrière mon dos pour me coller plus à elle. Je passais mes mains sur ses jambes douces puis me maintenais à ses hanches pour la surélever. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille pendant que j'embrassais son cou en laissant des traces humides.

J'entendais Rose gémir alors que mon bassin faisait des mouvements lents contre elle. Ma respiration était haletante quand elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, elle agrippa ma nuque. J'étais excitais mais elle n'était pas mieux, son souffle la trahissait.

**\- J'ai envie de toi.**

À cette phrase, ma copine venait de m'exciter deux fois plus. Je me retirais de son cou pour regarder ses pupilles se dilater. Je me léchais les lèvres lentement en la fixant. Elle était sublime. Je me laissais tomber sur le dos, Rose me regarda un instant avant de venir coller son corps à moi. J'aimais qu'elle soit au-dessous de moi, j'aimais pouvoir sentir ses seins se frottaient contre les miens.

Elle était totalement à moi, et à personne d'autre.

Rose descendait lentement avec ses lèvres contre mon corps, chaque fois que je sentais sa langue sur ma peau mon cœur ratait un battement, et un frisson plus qu'agréable parcourait mon bas-ventre. Plus elle me laissait des baisers sur la peau, plus mon dos se cambrait. Elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus de mon entre-jambe. Ma respiration était bloqué à l'attente d'un geste de sa part.

Rose remonta à mon visage, elle esquiva un baiser pour aller me lécher le lobe de mon oreille. Merlin qu'elle était douée avec sa langue. Rose exerçait une pression encore plus forte contre mon corps, et on se mouvait avec harmonie. J'étais gémissante et ma Rose essayait de se contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait... Mais pourquoi faire ! C'était trop bon pour résister.

Je remontais son corps avec mes mains pour venir masser l'un de ses seins. D'un coup d'inverser les postions pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle souriait en essayant de résister mais je plaçais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avec l'aide des miennes. Ma langue descendait dangereusement vers l'un de ses seins pour lui lécher... Rapidement je lui fis un suçon. Rose était cambrée, son cœur s'affolait, et elle murmurait des faibles ''Scar...''.

En descendant le long de son corps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le lécher, le savourer. Son odeur de patchouli se mélangeait parfaitement avec mon odeur de vanille. C'était délicieux.

Mon genou commençait à faire des mouvements assez régulier contre son entre-jambe. Rose faisait des petits bruits de complaintes, j'étais brûlante. Je ne désirais qu'elle. C'était elle qui me faisait autant d'effet.

Rose atteignait avec sa bouche mon sein, elle le malaxais alors qu'avec sa bouche elle s'occupait de mon mamelon, elle le mordillait légèrement pendant que je gémissais. Elle me rendait folle avec ses petits coups de langue. Ma cage thoracique se soulevait de plus en plus souvent, j'étais toute transpirante.

Je relevais son visage face au mien, je ne voulais pas qu'elle gagne si facilement. Pendant que je l'embrassais à nouveau, je l'allongeais sur le dos. Mes lèvres quittaient sa bouche pour descendre sur sa mâchoire puis son cou. Je lui laissais des traces humides puis me retrouvais à déposer des baisers sur sa clavicule. L'une de mes mains venait caresser son ventre puis se logea sur ses côtes. Pendant que je continuais à embrasser son corps, mon pouce caressa très lentement le dessous de son sein.

Les pressions de mon genou étaient de plus en plus appuyés, et je pouvais sentir Rose me faire de légère griffure dans le dos. Je revenais à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, le baiser était passionnel et humide. Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Je gémissais contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait une danse que j'appréciais trop avec sa langue.

Je me relevais d'elle en me détachant lentement de son corps. Je passais mes cheveux blonds sur le côté en la regardant. Je me penchais sur elle, tout mes gestes étaient extrêmement lent. Chaque baisers que je plaçais sur son corps était plus humide les uns que les autres, beaucoup plus longs, mais aussi plus espacé... Je partais de son cou pour aller à sa clavicule, puis jusqu'à ses seins enfin son ventre puis ses côtes... Je me stoppais avec un baiser sur son bas-ventre.

**\- Viens.**

La voix de Rose était rauque quand elle m'appelait. Elle me ramenait à elle pour encore une fois m'embrasser, me serrer contre elle et évidement caressait l'un de mes seins. Je me tenais au-dessus d'elle grâce à mes coudes de parts et d'autres de son corps. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer le tout.

Mon genou était une nouvelle fois plus pressant. Je dessinais un collier de baiser autour de son cou... Mon visage descendait pour faire un nouveau suçon sur ses seins, puis sur son ventre. Ma langue accompagnait chacun de mes gestes. Mes mains remontaient longer son corps si parfait et s'arrêtaient sur ses seins pour les caresser.

D'une seule traite je remontais vers ses lèvres en léchant la totalité de son corps avec le bout de ma langue. Notre baiser était plus sauvage, on se battait pour la domination. J'en profitais pour descendre l'une de mes mains contre son corps.

Je pouvais enfin sentir son excitation. Deux de mes doigts glissaient très lentement entre son intimité déjà très humide. Rose bloqua sa respiration, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de nous. Ma bouche était occupé à savourer son mamelon, en alternant ma langue et des baisers. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration en vain, mon cœur partait littéralement en vrille alors que mes doigts continuaient à glisser lentement contre son sexe.

Mes gestes devenait de plus en plus profond, plus appuyés. Rose avait un respiration saccadée mais me laissa cependant l'accès et nos langues jouaient ensemble.

Mon pouce accompagnait mes deux doigts sur son sexe. Il s'amusait avec son clitoris à faire des petits cercles. Là je savais que j'avais gagné, Rose était à ma merci. Mes lèvres redescendaient à son téton durcis. Je lui mordais et l'entendis lâcher un petit cri de surprise. Mes deux doigts glissaient en elle, mon pouce était toujours sur son clitoris, mais mes cercles étaient de plus en plus rapide. Les respirations de Rose n'était que des lamentations.

Alors que je savais qu'elle était bientôt prête à venir, je me retirais d'elle pour la regarder.

**\- Tu es pas possible,** se plaignait-elle d'une voix rauque. **Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça.**

Rose se mordillait les lèvres. Je souriais avant de revenir l'embrasser à nouveau.

**\- Tu aimes ça hein ?** Murmurais-je à ses lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête et je descendais le long de son corps chaud. Je lui laissais des baisers très humides sur son ventre, sur son nombrils... Je finissais ma descente en embrassant son sexe, immédiatement elle se cambra.

Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses hanches pendant que je faisais des lents allers et retours sur son clitoris avec le bout de ma langue. Plus je continuais plus mes mouvements étaient plus concentrée à un endroit précis, le point sensible qui la faisait le plus gémir. Ma langue était plus appuyés, plus fluides.

Je la pénétrais avec deux de mes doigts pour accompagner ma langue. Mes ongles étaient légèrement sous la peau de ses hanches. Rose ne faisait que des petits bruits de plus en plus rapide. Avec l'aide de mes lèvres et ma langue je suçais son clitoris. Mes vas et viens étaient de plus en plus rapide. Je savais qu'elle allait craquer, sa respiration n'était que des soupires plaintif, ses gémissements se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Je lâchais son bas-ventre pour l'embrasser, avec une de mes mains sur son visage. Mon genou aidait à intensifier mes vas et viens en elle. Rose arrêta de m'embrasser au moment où son orgasme arrivait. Ses parois se contractaient sur moi mais je continuais mais vas et viens rapide.

Je retirais mes doigts d'elle après avoir attendu la fin de son orgasme. Je continuais à l'embrasser et caresser son corps pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration normalement.

Je l'entendais avoir des petits rire nerveux avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que tu ****allais**** gagnée aussi facilement ? **Susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres.

Je me mordais directement les lèvres. La nuit allait être très chaude.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais, franchement... C'était pathétique ! J'étais pathétique et là personne ne pouvait me dire le contraire. J'étais vraiment un putain de boulet quand je le voulais. Je secouais la tête en continuant ma marche. Franchement c'était quoi ce putain de cliché que j'étais là ? Où était passé la Louann qui avait besoin de personne ? Merlin j'étais conne... Enfin non ! Car je savais ce que je voulais... Merde à la fin c'était pas forcément de ma faute si ça m'était tombé dessus. Je voulais savoir maintenant.

Je le voyais au loin, putain je ne savais même pas si je faisais une connerie ou pas. Je m'avançais vers lui en regardant des deux côtés de la route. Il n'y avait pas un chat à l'heure qu'il était, les seuls personnes étaient des piétons ivres ou défoncés.

**\- Hey, j'ai besoin de quelque chose ?**

**\- Je croyais que je faisais pitié comme dealer.**

Caleb Cox était face à moi et passait une main dans ses cheveux huilés. C'était dégueulasse, son non-style me répugnait.

**\- Oui fin je te paye donc tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je te parle déjà. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance,** répliquais-je froidement.

Il soupira en marmonnant un ''connasse'', étant donné que j'étais là pour quelque chose je n'allais pas le démonter. Mais dans la normal il aurait eut droit à un coup de pied bien placé dans sa paire de couille.

**\- Tu veux quoi ?** Demanda Caleb sèchement.

**\- Memoria.**

**\- Oooh... Aurait-on fait des petites expériences ?** Me provoqua ce crétin.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais en sortant mes billets. Il rigola avant de sortir une petite boîte de sa veste. Il me tendait mon bien mais au moment où je voulais l'attraper, il se retirait.

**\- Je dois te prévenir que le Memoria a un effet addictif... Et c'est très dur de s'en détacher réellement. Regarde Amber, elle fait régulièrement mais elle est incapable de vivre sans. Si elle essayait son corps ressentirait le manque, et elle serait obligé de faire le vrai deuil de sa mère,** informa Caleb sérieusement.

Mon front était plissé, et ses paroles me passaient au-dessus. Sérieusement c'était lui le dealer à la base. Il jouait à quoi au medicomage ?

**\- Merci de tes précieux conseils, mais je gère, **sifflais-je en prenant la petite boîte.

Je lui mettais précipitamment mes billets dans sa main avant de tourner les talons. Je marchais dans la nuit pour rentrer à la maison, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder autour de moi pour savoir s'il y avait ses mexicos qui me suivaient ou bien même un de mes amis... Merde voilà que je regrettais mon geste. Non mais bordel Louann ressaisit toi, les regrets ce n'est pas pour toi.

J'ouvrais la porte de la maison, et me dirigeais directement dans la cuisine. Je savais que les autres dormaient... En même temps c'était la nuit et avec les entraînements de bâtards qu'on se chopait. Bonjour comment on était crevée. C'était pas des vacances ça, d'ailleurs c'était pas une vie !

J'allumais la bouilloire et me sortais une tasse. J'ouvrais le petit sachet avant de le faire suspendre au-dessus de ma tasse. Est-ce que c'était vraiment raisonnable ? La naine avait peut être raison, je pouvais mener mon enquête à Londres une fois revenue, avec les informations que j'avais déjà... Tu parles ! Quelles infos ? Je savais que trois choses : j'avais un père, il avait bossé au ministère, et ça devait être un bel enfoiré. Youhou super comme infos. Il me fallait bien une nouvelle tasse de Memoria. Je plongeais le petit sachet dans l'eau bouillante.

En m'appuyant contre le plan de travail je portais la tasse à mes lèvres.

**\- Pourvu que ça soit mieux,** murmurais-je avant de boire une gorgée.

La boisson que j'avalais était toujours et clairement dégueulasse. Merlin ! Comment un truc comme ça pouvait être si bizarre ! Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à ça que ma tête devenait lourde. Wow, j'avais peut être dosé trop fort. J'essayais d'ouvrir grand les yeux pour attraper le rebord du plan de travail devant moi... Ça devenait de plus en plus flou... Je sentais ma main riper, et mon corps tombé.

Je n'avais même pas sentie la chute que j'étais déjà plongé dans un de mes souvenirs.

_\- Tu étais obligé d'être aussi longue ? Râla Scarlett._

_Merlin ! La tronche ! Enfin non, mais meilleure amie avait toujours était canon mais Merlin ! Elle était jeune. Attend ça voulais dire que j'étais aussi jeune qu'elle ? J'avais 14ans, bonjour la puberté._

_\- Je te ferais remarqué que c'est un putain de bal Malfoy, donc évidement je dois prendre mon temps pour être canon._

_Aaaahhh ! Ma voix était réellement comme ça ? _

_\- Les parents nous attendent, fit une voix derrière moi._

_Je me retournais dans mon souvenir. Putain c'était Malfoy, la tignasse qu'il avait. Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il les avait plaqué comme ça pour ce fichu bal du ministère... Attends voir ! Le bal du ministère ! Mais c'était génial, je pourrais enfin avoir des infos._

_On se dirigeait tout les trois vers la limousine de nos parents. Je ne prêtais pas trop attention à ce que je disais avec mes deux amis car franchement m'écouter à 14ans... C'était un carnage. Qu'est-ce qu'on était niais. Enfin moins que la moyenne mais quand même._

_Avec la familles Malfoy on arrivait au bal. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi j'étais avec les Malfoy car je me souvenais que ma mère était à ce fichu bal. Ou alors... ça voulait dire qu'elle avait encore une relation secrète avec mon géniteur pendant mes 14ans... Non je l'aurais remarqué quand même. Merlin je devenais parano._

_\- Regarde Casey et Albus, me chuchota Scar. Bacchus va se jetait sur lui._

_\- C'est bien le seul des Potter que je peux supporter alors je comprend pas pourquoi l'autre con de Zabini est aussi stupide, répliquais-je._

_Le bal se passait bien, enfin comme dans mes souvenirs. Y avait beaucoup de blabla inintéressant. J'avais même pu voir de loin Charlie... Elle était jeune mais elle avait toujours eu un cul d'enfer. Merlin, ça faisait très pédophile..._

_Pansy était arrivé, et aussi bizarre qu'était le Memoria j'arrivais à écouter la conversation que ma mère avait plutôt moi entrain de parler. _

_\- Toujours en retard Parkinson, remarqua durement Blase Zabini._

_\- Que veux-tu mon chère ami, j'étais occupé._

_\- Tu as encore oublié ta fille, indiqua Daphné avec un verre à la main._

_\- Elle était chez Astoria nuance, fit Pansy._

_Je roulais des yeux intérieurement, je le savais qu'elle était égoïste et pas du tout maternelle... Mais ses mots étaient des lames de rasoirs. Je me détestais qu'elle m'atteigne toujours autant._

_Daphné restait froide et impénétrable. Ça c'était ma marraine !_

_\- Vous savez que Theodore veut retourner au ministère ? Informa Drago Malfoy._

_\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Daphné. Il est pas censé être prof de Défense contre les forces du mal ?_

_Non ! Non Non non ! Daphné dit moi que ce n'est pas Nott mon père ! La panique me gagnait rapidement... Ce n'était pas possible. Daphné s'était peut être importé pour quelque chose d'autre... Merlin non pas Nott ! C'était affreux._

_\- Désolé je suis en retard, annonça le père de Sawyer._

_Il salua rapidement les garçons et s'arrêta quelques instants vers Pansy. Wait ! Non mais je devenais parano clairement. Le père de Sawyer ?! Mon géniteur ? Merlin Lou respire là. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je savais qu'à l'époque ma mère avait eu des aventures avec certains sorciers sang-pur mais ils n'étaient pas forcément tous potentiellement mon père. Putain Lou réfléchit correctement non d'un chien!_

_Je voyais au loin Theodore Nott , Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey arrivaient avec leurs femmes. Forcément c'était à ce moment précis où j'avais décidé de partir loin des parents. Et comment je faisais moi pour essayer de retrouver l'enflure qui m'a abandonné... D'ailleurs plus j'y pensais et plus je me trouvais masochiste._

_\- Tu fais quoi là ?_

_La voix de Scarlett me ramena vers mon véritable souvenir._

_\- Ça se voit pas ? Je prend une bouteille, déclarais-je._

_\- Tu pourrais être encore plus discrète, piqua Scorpius._

_Il était si rabat-joie. Mon souvenirs devenait monotone. J'étais entrain de boire, boire et reboire avec les Mafloys. Sawyer était arrivé avec une liqueur, même à 14ans Sawyer avait toujours de l'alcool sur lui... C'était très perturbant, même pour moi._

_Tout les quatre on se trouvait dans les couloirs du ministère. Scarlett avait la bouteille à la main entrain de rigoler. Scorpius me jetait plusieurs regard avec de léger rictus... Merlin j'avais oublié notre amourette à deux noises. Sawyer lui était entrain de retirer sa cravate à mes côtés._

_\- Vous voulez qu'on aille dans le bureau de mon père ? Demanda Sawyer._

_\- Pourquoi il a un bureau ton père ? Fit froidement Scorpius._

_\- Il est sponsor pour l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, il partage un bureau avec Marcus Flint._

_\- Je savais même pas que Flint était sponsor, lança ma meilleure amie._

_\- On s'en fout, le temps qu'on peut évité de se faire chier en bas, râlais-je._

_On rentrait rapidement dans un bureau ovale, deux immense bureau étaient placé de chaque côté. Sawyer s'installa dans celui de Arthur et fouilla dedans... S'il savait à ce moment qu'il allait payer très cher d'avoir prit le whisky de son père, il n'aurait sûrement jamais fait ça. À la rentrée de nos vacances, Sawyer nous avait inventé une excuse bidon. Il serait apparemment tombé de son balais, pour justifier ses nombreux bleus. Bref. Mes amis et moi étions encore entrain de boire et de parler de Poudlard. Plus la soirée avancé plus je nous voyais alcoolisé. Bizarrement je n'étais pas affecté, enfin le moi qui était dans ma tête... Merlin que c'était compliqué._

_\- Aloooors Scarlett, à qui tu parles encore ? Taquinais-je en m'approchant de ma meilleure amie._

_Elle avait son portable dans les mains, et envoyait des sms à plusieurs personnes. Scar détourna son téléphone et me regardait avec un air de défi. J'avais presque oublié la manière dont j'étais proche d'elle... Je la touchais comme si c'était ma copine, je la draguais comme si c'était une prétendante. J'adorais notre amitié ! Évidement après lui avoir mordu le lobe de l'oreille elle céda :_

_\- Ok très bien ! Je parle à Ivan, Henry et Noah._

_\- Pucey, Nott et Montage ? Pourquoi ?_

_\- J'ai envie de te dire que je sais pas mais... ils sont vraiment sympa avec moi._

_\- Attends, tu te fais dragué par eux ? Scor est au courant ?_

_\- Naaaan tu es folle, Scor irait leurs cassés la gueule, même s'ils sont plus vieux et plus grand, répliqua Scarlett._

_\- Ils t'intéressent ?! Fis-je choqué._

_Quand je pense qu'elle sort avec le nain maintenant... C'est tellement comique la situation._

_\- Y a du monde qui vient, s'exclama Scorpius._

_Putain je me souvenais pas de ça. En même temps vu comment j'avais bu et je titubais ça ne m'étonnait même pas finalement. Sawyer remettait la bouteille rapidement dans le bureau de son père._

_\- Putain on fait quoi ? Paniqua Sawyer._

_Je pense qu'à mes 14ans j'avais peut être dû le traité de mauviette, mais maintenant je comprenais que Sawyer n'avait qu'une seule et même peur à ce moment précis... Que Arthur King Adams rentre dans la pièce._

_\- On est dans la merde, indiqua Scarlett._

_On éteignait la lumière et se collait contre le mur proche de la porte, juste derrière elle. On retenait tous notre respiration. Comment j'avais pu être aussi discipliné avec autant d'alcool ? Deux silhouettes apparaissaient dans le bureau. Il y avait forcément soit Arthur soit Marcus Flint. Scorpius m'attrapait la main pour me sortir de la pièce avant que la lumière ne se rallume._

_Avant qu'on arrive enfin à s'enfuir dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie, je percevais des escarpins aux semelles rouge._

_Je les connaissais trop bien pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ça faisait des années que je voulais ses chaussures._

_La personne aux talons avec la semelle rouge n'était autre que ma mère._

_Pourquoi elle était allée dans ce bureau ? Pourquoi je n'avais jamais une foutue réponse à mes putains de question ?_

_\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone, s'exclama Scarlett en se stoppant dans notre course.,_

_\- On peut pas y retourner, s'exclama Sawyer._

_\- Quoi Adams tu as les boules ? Me moquais-je avec un sacré coup dans la gueule._

_\- Si je le laisse là bas je vais me faire incendié par les parents, se défendit Scarlett._

_\- Allez y, moi j'y retourne pas, siffla Sawyer._

_Scorpius nous regarda de haut en bas avant de secouer la tête. Quel lâche ce mec._

_Attend si j'y retournais ça voulait dire je serais face à Pansy ? J'allais avoir ma réponse. Une boule au ventre était présente... Merlin, c'était tellement intense que j'en auras eu un malaise. Ce n'était pas possible... Je ne savais même pas si c'était possible de vomir pendant que je prenais du Memoria... Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie._

_La Scarlett et la Louann de 14ans étaient de retour dans le couloir qui menait au bureau. _

_La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'on était à plus de 10 mètres d'eux. Scarlett eut un mouvement de recul ce qui me fit faire un pas en arrière._

_Je voyais clairement la silhouette de ma mère sortir. _

_Mon cœur à moi battait à toute vitesse. J'étais comme pétrifié dans mon propre corps. J'allais avoir des réponses._

_Une autre personne sortait du bureau. _

_C'était à ce même moment que moi à mes 14ans décidait de vomir. Je me tenais une main sur le ventre alors que beaucoup trop de liquide faisait le chemin inverse. Merlin c'était ignoble ! Scarlett se pencha vers moi pour savoir si tout allait bien._

_Le sol commençait à trembler. Le Memoria allait me laisser comme ça ! Mes tempes sifflaient. Je ne percevais plus la voix de Scarlett. Ma vue était bloqué sur les deux silhouettes au loin... Pansy se retourna avant de presser le pas vers l'opposer de moi... Ma vue devenait flou... L'homme qui était à côté d'elle jeta un œil vers nous avant de la suivre... Je ne voyais que ses yeux claires..._

_Ma respiration était comme bloqué. Ma mère m'avait vu mal et n'avait pas réagit... Cet homme avait les mêmes yeux que moi..._

J'entrouvrais les yeux. Mes paupières étaient entrain de palpiter.

Une ombre était au-dessus de moi.

Je sentais mon corps trembler, et le goût du sang. Une douleur intense envahissait mon cerveau. C'était comme si un bruit sourd se logeait seulement dans mon crâne, comme si mon cerveau implosait. Puis plus rien.

* * *

**Alors, comme d'habitude je vous laisse une montage de question. Sachez que ça m'aide beaucoup. ^^**

**Bref commençons :**

**Déjà comment était le chapitre dans l'ensemble ? L'attente vaut le coup ?**

**L'histoire des Sanchez vous plaît ? Vous comprennez ? Avez des hypothèses sur Javier et son désirs de pouvoir ? Vous aimez toujours autant Valentina ?**

**La petite réunion au début quand Lorcan est de retour, avouez que qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus unis ?**

**Le moment Rouann ? Vous remarquez que pour une fois Lou n'a pas été affreuse quand même. Le petit moment au téléphone ?**

**L'histoire d'Elena et le petit moment avec Sawyer ? Vous commencez à bien les aimer ?**

**Le point de vue de Charlie ! Le moment entre Scar et Charlie ? Leurs amitiés plutôt distante vous l'apprécier ? Le moment Quidditch il fallait s'en douter que j'allais en mettre. Je suis fan de ce jeu. x)**

**Lily et Scorpius... Aaaah. Vous en avez pensé quoi de leurs échanges? Qu'est ce que Lily va faire?**

**Pour finir, le moment Scarose était plaisant ? ;)**

**Maintenant vous pouvez maintenant crier au scandal vu comment je m'arrête. J'avais dit que je ne tuerais personne à la fin de mes fictions. Mais j'a jamas dit que je n'en tuerais pas en plein milieu... Doooonc, comment vous avez trouvé le point de vue de Lou, son flashback ? Allez, faite vos paris ?**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi le lien n'arrive plus à ce mettre pour le Tumblr mais j'espère que vous avez noté l'adresse. Sinon bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont, et à bientôt j'espère.;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors ! Déjà merci pour ceux qui suivent toujours et qui sont assez patient pour avoir mes chapitres. Je suis revenu de mes vacances il n'y a pas si longtemps. En fait, j'ai écris mon chapitre dès que je suis revenu. Donc finalement je l'ai écris en à peu près 4jours. J'espère évidement qui vous plaira, j'aime beaucoup vos commentaires, et j'adorais vraiment que ceux qui se cache viennent donner leurs avis. Voilà !:D**

**Je vous ai fait un Tumblr pour que vous puissiez voir à quoi ressemble mes personnages, donc enjoy ! **Hp-nextgeneration-cottigny . Tumblr . com

**Sinon je tiens encore à faire passer un petit message car on s'aide entre écrivain de FanFic, et je vous recommande, la fiction _Un ciel pleins d'étoiles, de Emma-Austen._;) Si vous adorez Hermione je vous la conseille !**

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : **Avant tout je te remercie de suivre encore et aussi d'être aussi heureuse en recevant le petit mail de notification. J'aime écrire des chapitres long, j'aime qu'il dépasse minimum 15000 mots donc ne t'inquiète pas je ferait toujours des chapitres long. Pour l'histoire de Javier je comprend. Pour comprendre il faudrait lire tout d'une traite, mais c'est assez compliqué pour moi de trouver du temps pour écrire. Je reprend le boulot lundi... Et pour ce que tu préfère dans l'histoire, je te comprend aussi. Je voulais faire un côté aventure pour cette fiction donc j'ai essayée. Mais la troisième fiction ne serait pas comme celle-ci. Elle ressemblera plus à Une Dernière année. Voilà bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.;)

**Emma-Austen :** J'espère que tu vas pas me tuer mais je n'ai pas fait de Scarose dans ce chapitre. Et aussi j'espère qu'il relèvera le niveau. Car tu m'as avoué à Disney que tu ne l'avais pas trouvé terrible !:o Bref ! Voilà je te laisse le lire. Et je te remercie de toujours être là, de me lire, me soutenir, et de d'aider. Bisou bébé. Et bonne lecture.

**OoO-RED-OoO : **Merci déjà d'avoir recommenté, j'adoooooore les lecteurs fidèles. Apparemment tu aimes Louann, et bien tu vas avoir du Louann. Soit indulgente car c'est une Louann fatigué par les événements qui se trouve là. Pour les personnages que tu sites tu vas les retrouver là. Il y a du Selena, y a du Chann ! Et aussi du Valentina/Taissa. Bref ! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce nouveau chapitre. On retrouve en bas, enjoy !

**Rommie Eva Mitchell :** Même un petit commentaire de ta part me va, ça me prouve que tu es toujours là et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.;) Tu vas un pov de Valentina ici alors j'espère que tu vas apprécier son personnage. En tout cas bonne lecture à toi.

**Mila : **J'aime beaucoup quand les gens commentent pour la première fois, ça veut dire qu'ils ont lu Une Dernière année d'une traite, et donc comprend bien la psychologique des personnages. Bref je m'égare. Merci de commenter, et vu que tu es fan du Chann tu vas être contente de ce chapitre. Je suis touché que tu trouves mon écriture fluide et agréable. J'espère qu'il sera encore à la hauteur sur celui-ci. Bonne lecture.:)

**Findus : **Pas besoin d'excuse, le temps que tu sois là c'est le principal pour moi. Je te comprend largement pour l'Espagne j'y étais quand tu as posté ta review. x) Je ne sais pas si c'est possible d'aimer autant que moi les reviews. Dès que j'en ai une j'applaudis devant mon téléphone ou mon ordinateur et souris comme niaise pendant 10 minutes. Une review peut sauvé ma vie. XD J'aime entendre que j'étais à la hauteur, et que le chapitre est l'un de tes préférées ça me donne tellement envie d'écrire. J'aime être flatté dans mon égo. x))))) Pour le moment Selena de se chapitre, tu vas peut être pas rire, mais... Je suis sûre qu'il te fera plaisir. MERLIN ! Tu adores le Quidditch ?! Parfait ! Je suis une fan de ce jeu.:D Je suis sûre que tu vas détester Alexander dans ce chapitre... Oh oui. Mmh je ne dirais rien pour le père de Lou. Mais ne te précipite pas... ça va être assez chiant à deviner. x) Pour ta question : OUI. Du moins quelques uns. Je ne peux pas te dire qui sinon je te spoile la fin. BREF ! Merci énormément à toi et on se retrouve bientôt bisou.;)

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire est à moi. L'univers est à JKR.

Playlist :

When You Break - Bear's Den

Not About Angels - Birdy

Do What I Can - Robert Francis

Me - The 1975

Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus

Dropla - Youth Lagoon

Another Way To Die - Alicia Keys ft Jack White

It's Time - Imagine Dragons

Dancing Anymore - Is Tropical

Any Way You Want It -Journey

Run For It - Six60

Saltwater - Nora En Pure

Slow Ride - Foghat

Fat Bottomed Girls - Queen

I Feel So Close - Calvin Harris

I Won't Let You Go - Snow Patrol

People Help The People - Birdy

Jilted Lovers &amp; Borken Hearts - Brandon Flowers

Don't Wake Me Up - Chris Brown

Lumiere - Blue Scholars

Feeling good - Nina Simone

Heartbeat - Childish Gambino

**Bonne Lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas.;)**

* * *

**6- Faiblesse.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Scarlett m'avait donné soif, avec tout ce qu'on avait pu faire en ce début de nuit j'étais en chaleur, et complètement déshydraté. Croyez le ou non, mais je parlais aussi de la chaleur qu'il faisait à la Nouvelle Orléans.

En mettant une main sur la porte de la cuisine je l'ouvrais doucement. Je fronçais immédiatement des sourcils en apercevant que la lumière était allumé.

**\- Merlin !**

Un hoqueté de surprise s'échappa de moi quand je voyais les jambes de quelqu'un étendu sur le sol. Je me précipitais dessus pour pouvoir aider la personne... Mon cœur se figea quand j'arrivais derrière l'îlot de la cuisine. Louann était étendu au sol entrain de convulser.

En m'accroupissant en face de son visage je passais mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Mes mains étaient déjà tremblante.

**\- Louann, s'il te plaît répond moi,** paniquais-je en secouant légèrement ses épaules.

Je voyais que son nez commençait à saigner.

**\- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible,** marmonnais-je rapidement.

Mes mains allaient directement sur les côtés de son visage. Je contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais sa tête, elle convulsait tellement que j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse mal... C'était complètement stupide étant donné qu'elle était entrain de souffrir ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?!

**\- Lou je t'en supplie, réveille toi.**

Une de mes mains longeait son corps pour attraper son poignet, je le serrais du mieux que je pouvais pour pouvoir arrêter ses tremblements. J'avais la vision brouillé, je ne voyais que Louann devant moi. J'avais l'impression que des heures c'était écoulé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle était comme ça. Je ne savais pas combien de vaisseaux avaient pété dans son cerveau pour qu'elle saigne autant. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais rien. Je ne savais plus rien.

**\- Lou,** sanglotais-je. **Allez !**

Ses yeux venaient de s'ouvrir d'un coup.

**\- LOU ?!** Espérais-je enthousiasme.

Mon trop plein d'enthousiasme s'évanouissait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Ses yeux commençaient à papillonner. Prit de panique totale je tapotais avec une de mes mains sur le plan de travail pour trouver quelque chose d'utile. C'était ma dernière chance. Mon autre main lui tenait le visage. Elle avait du prendre du Memoria... Lou était trop têtue.

**\- De l'eau,** me parlais-je à moi même en attrapant une petite bouteille.

J'avais plus que ça à faire. Je le dévissais avec mes dents puis n'hésitais qu'une demi-seconde. Je lui jetais l'eau en pleine face pour la réveiller.

J'attendais une réaction positive de sa part mais se fut un échec. L'eau rentrait dans la bouche et elle avait du mal à respirer.

**\- Merde merde merde !**

Je la positionnais rapidement sur le côté pour lui faire cracher l'eau. J'étais entrain de la tuer ! Merlin j'étais entrain de tuer mon amie. Je n'arrivais pas à la maintenir... Lou avait beaucoup trop de spasme.

Je passais mes mains dans les cheveux en la regardant les yeux grands ouvert.

**\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas le choix, **déclarais-je sincèrement.

Mon bras se leva, et d'un coup sec ma main frappa la joue de Louann.

CLAQUE.

C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté autour de Louann et moi. J'avalais ma salive en observant un changement.

Ses convulsions s'étaient stoppées sans que je ne le comprenne. Une demi-seconde plus tard Lou se retrouva assise. Son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre du mien. J'avais les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Je clignais des yeux rapidement pour bien réaliser ce qu'il y avait face à moi.

**\- Merci ! **Soufflais-je en me jetant dans les bras de Lou.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou avant d'y loger ma tête. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais eu si peur... J'avais l'impression que ma vie s'était effondré. Lou était brûlante et ne faisait pas un geste. Après avoir remarqué notre proximité je me décalais prudemment de mon amie.

Elle avait le regard perdu. J'essayais de capter son regard, je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre avec Louann. C'était Scarlett sa meilleure amie, c'était comme sa sœur. Moi j'étais juste la copine de sa meilleure amie. Rien d'autre.

Pourtant j'avais cette petite voix dans ma tête... C'était petite voix qui me disait d'être là pour elle. De la conseiller. De simplement l'écouter.

Doucement je montais une main sur son visage pour lui caresser avec mon pouce. Lou cligna des yeux trois fois avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Ses yeux parfaitement gris brillaient, ils étaient magnifique même si on pouvait clairement voir toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Je me pinçais les lèvres avant de parler.

**\- Lou ça va ?**

C'était une question stupide, mais je ne voulais pas l'assommer avec toute mes interrogations pour le moment.

Elle contracta faiblement sa mâchoire. Lou avait plongé son regard dans le mien, je pense que je devais me satisfaire de ça comme réponse.

**\- Ça va aller, **déclarais-je à mi-voix. **Ça va aller Lou.**

Je fermais mes yeux lentement en posant mon front contre son épaule. Je me fichais si j'étais trop proche d'elle, elle ne semblait pas être réticente. Je voulais sentir qu'elle était encore vivante, je voulais sentir son cœur battre, et son odeur venir jusqu'à mes narines. Je voulais la savoir en vie. Et juste savoir tout ça me faisait sentir plus légère. Un soupire nerveux s'échappa de moi.

Après plusieurs minutes comme ça Lou passa un bras dans mon dos. Instinctivement je me redressais pour lui serrer la taille.

**\- Ne refais plus jamais ça,** soufflais-je à son oreille. **J'ai eu tellement peur.**

Lou ne voulait toujours pas parler, et hocha faiblement la tête pour me répondre. Une de mes mains c'était logé dans son cuire chevelu, je lui massais doucement.

C'était un moment très très complice et à la fois très étrange. J'avais besoin d'être proche d'elle, comme si j'étais proche de mes meilleures amies quand ils allaient mal. J'avais peur pour elle, même si elle était vivante. À aucun moment de ma vie j'avais vécu quelque chose d'aussi stressant, et je n'avais aussi jamais été aussi intime avec Louann.

**\- Mon père.**

La voix de Lou me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me décalais d'elle pour pouvoir voir son visage, elle avait toujours des traces de sang sur le visage. Ses yeux cette fois-ci n'étaient pas statique, ils me regardaient.

**\- Tu as vu ton père ?** Demandais-je faiblement.

Louann fronça légèrement des sourcils comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de tout. Elle resta silencieuse.

**\- Lou ?** Retentais-je en penchant ma tête.

**\- Sawyer a les même yeux que moi.**

Je faisais toute l'équation dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas possible, pas raisonnable. Je secouais la tête en la regardant.

**\- Lou arrête,** suppliais-je.

**\- Il a les mêmes yeux que moi Rose !**

Son ton était un mélange entre de la tristesse et de l'énervement. Elle était désemparée.

**\- Sawyer n'est pas ton frère, **retentais-je.

**\- Mais je l'ai vu... Je l'ai vu Rose,** affirmait-elle à bout de force.

**\- Ok, alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? Éclaire moi. Je veux t'aider.**

J'avais dit tout ça très vite et j'en avais profiter pour attraper son visage entre mes deux mains pour que ses yeux restent fixer au mien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle divague, je ne voulais pas qu'elle réfléchisse. Louann partait toujours trop loin dans ses pensées, et ça n'avait rien de bon. Là elle avait juste à me raconter tout son souvenir.

**\- Le ministère... Enfin ce fichu bal du ministère. On avait 14ans. Je l'ai vu Rose ! Putain il était devant moi avec ma mère. Il sortait d'un putain de bureau.**

**\- Attend, quel bureau ? **Coupais-je. **Ils ne t'ont pas vu ?**

**\- Si, enfin.**

**\- Comment ça se fait que tu te souviennes pas de ça ?**

**\- J'étais bourrée, **soupirait Lou en se décalant de moi.

On était toujours au sol, il y avait un peu de sang parterre mélanger avec de l'eau. Lou venait de passer une main dans ses cheveux tout en secouant sa tête. Elle s'appuyait contre le plan de travail qui était derrière elle.

**\- Je suis sûre que c'était ma mère.**

**\- Mais pas ton père, tu peux pas être sûre,** coupais-je une nouvelle fois.

Elle fronçait des sourcils en me regardant durement.

**\- Tu veux pas que je le retrouve ? **Se braqua-t-elle.

**\- Si si, bien sûre. C'est juste que personne ne t'a dit clairement que c'était Arthur King Adams alors tu ne peux pas en être sûre.**

**\- Mais ! C'était dans son bureau, y avait ma mère. Ils m'ont vu et se sont éloignés. Le mec avait les même yeux que moi. Et Sawyer a quasiment les mêmes que moi ! Putain ! Si c'est pas un coïncidence de merde alors je sais pas ce que c'est, **s'emporta-t-elle avec des grands geste.

**\- Ok ok ok ok, je comprend ton point de vue mais... Lou tu peux pas te fier qu'à ça.**

**\- Dans un autre souvenir Daphné dit qu'il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie.**

**\- Arthur Adams ne travail pas au Ministère Louann, **tentais-je.

**\- Il a un putain de bureau c'est pareil !**

**\- Ok, tu sais quoi on va dire que c'est ton père, et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?**

Louann contracta sa mâchoire en posant lourdement son crâne contre le meuble derrière elle. Elle était contrariée. Je la croyais, fin son raisonnement était logique... Mais Louann n'avait pas l'esprit claire. Et puis Pansy Parkinson avait eut beaucoup d'aventure avec les sorciers sang-pur. Alors pourquoi ça serait forcément Arthur Adams le père, surtout qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir vu. J'étais septique mais je voulais être là pour elle. Je posais une main sur la sienne.

**\- Je te promet Lou, on va le trouver. On fera tout les bureaux du ministère s'il le faut mais je t'en supplie arrête le Memoria.**

Ses yeux gris étaient encore planté dans les miens. Elle hocha la tête en se mordillant l'intérieure des joues.

**\- Tu... ****Tu as souffert ?** Demandais-je prudente.

**\- Trop pour que ça soit raisonnable de continuer.**

J'étais à la fois soulagé et la fois beaucoup trop triste de savoir qu'elle avait souffert le martyre devant moi.

**\- Je peux pas te promettre quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sûre de tenir la parole,** avoua-t-elle.

Lou semblait si affaibli que je ne cherchais même pas à la contredire ou lui faire la morale. Je n'étais pas là pour ça. Lentement je me remettais sur mes deux jambes avant de lui tendre la main. Ses yeux remontèrent vers moi, elle regarda ma main tendu.

**\- J'ai pas pitié de toi Louann. Je suis simplement ton amie,** confessais-je.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de prendre ma main. Une fois debout, Louann tituba sur elle-même, je passais directement une main derrière son dos pour la maintenir.

**\- Ça va aller t'inquiète, **essayais-je.

**\- Ne dis rien à Charlie.**

**\- Lou pourquoi tu veux rien lui dire ? En faisant ça tu te créais encore plus de problème. Tu as besoin d'elle. Je te conseille de lui dire.**

**\- Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Je ne veux pas lui apporter des soucis.**

Un léger rictus était arrivé sur le coin de ma bouche. Donc c'était pour ça, c'était pour voir Charlie heureuse qu'elle voulait faire abstraction de ses problèmes. Louann était surprenante.

On arrivait devant les escaliers, c'était assez difficile de les monter avec quelqu'un qui se servait de vous comme appui. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais Louann avec le visage si pâle.

**\- Ne me laisse pas tomber,** soupirait Lou quand on arrivait vers la fin de l'escalier.

**\- Non non, t'inquiète je te tiens bien.**

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'elle.

**\- Non, je veux dire... **(je la tirais pour la dernière marche)**... Ne m'abandonne pas.**

Mon cœur se serrait sous ses aveux. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire, mais je savais déjà que je rougissais. Mes joues étaient brûlante, ma fréquence cardiaque avait facilement triplé en une demi-seconde.

**\- Je ne compte pas te laisser,** murmurais-je.

**\- Parfait, **fit-elle difficilement.

Pour ne pas inquiéter nos amis et surtout nos copines respectives, je déposais Louann sur le sofa du salon. Après l'avoir laissé j'étais partie chercher des oreillers et des couvertures pour elle et moi. Je n'allais sûrement pas la laisser là toute seule. Une fois revenue dans la pièce je voyais Louann déjà endormi... Bon j'avouais que pour être sûre qu'elle dorme bien, j'étais allée écouté sa respiration et son cœur. Mais tout allait bien. C'était donc tout naturellement que je la bordais rapidement avant de lui nettoyer le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. Une fois fait je me positionnais sur le fauteuil à ses côtés... Louann semblait beaucoup plus paisible que quand elle était éveillée... Mes paupières se fermèrent sans que je m'en rende compte.

**Point de vue de Elena Redd.**

Ma main passait sur mon visage. J'étais épuisée, il fallait que j'aille dormir. J'éteignais le feu et retirais le chaudron. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux même, je devais aller au lit. Mon corps n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Après avoir rangé mes ingrédients, et les fioles dans le coffre qui se trouvait dans l'une des armoires de la cave, je montais à l'étage.

Je levais ma baguette pour verrouiller la porte du sous-sol, puis éteindre les lumières. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée mais me stoppais pour regarder les photos. Je n'aimais pas ça, dès que j'étais épuisé mes émotions reprenaient le dessus.

Mes doigts passaient sur les cadres devant moi. Un petit rire s'échappa de moi quand je voyais le sourire de ma sœur. Elle était sur mon dos en s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. J'avais passé ma journée avec elle dans un parc avant que mes parents nous rejoignent. C'était sûrement l'une des dernière fois que Angie avait véritablement sourit. Elle me manquait... Mais l'éloigner de la Nouvelle Orléans était le mieux à faire.

Sur un cadre au-dessus, il y avait mes parents, ma sœur et moi. C'était une photo très classique. Je me souvenais encore... C'était à une réunion de sorcier. Mon père aimait être avec ces sorciers, il était toujours avec eux à faire je ne savais quoi. Mon regard divagua sur le sourire de ma mère... Elle avait tellement un beau sourire.

Perdre ses parents, ceux qui m'avaient accompagnés dans mes douleurs, dans mon bonheur, ceux qui m'avaient mit au monde. Je leur devais tout. J'aurais dû grandir en leurs compagnie, j'aurais dû faire tellement de chose avec eux. C'était pire que la mort, c'était bien pire qu'une torture. Cette douleur qui c'était installé dans mon cœur ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle resterait là et viendrait toujours façonner mon cœur à sa façon. Mais il fallait être forte pour y arriver... Pour Angie. On disait souvent que les meilleures partaient les premiers... Alors oui peut être que c'était vrai. Devant tant de peine, devant tant de chose inexpliqué, face à toute cette souffrance qui me rongeait à chaque instant je n'avais qu'une chose à faire. Aller de l'avant. Faire mon deuil. Survivre même.

On dit qu'on apprend à rigoler de nouveau, à aimer la vie de nouveau. On dit beaucoup de chose après la mort d'une personne. Tout ça souvent dans le but de nous réconforter. Alors oui, j'avais dû apprendre à ravaler mes pleures, mes tristesses, tout mon chagrin. Encore aujourd'hui j'apprenais à vivre sans eux, et à vivre pour ma petite sœur. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, et je refusais de la perdre. Je ne voulais plus perdre des gens autour de moi.

Aucune larmes ne coulaient sur mon visage. Rien. Rien ne descendait, j'avais tellement essayé de paraître forte que plus rien ne m'atteignait, même avec la fatigue mes larmes restaient bloqués.

CLAQUE.

Je tournais la tête vers ma gauche pour voir la porte d'entrée. Directement mes sourcils se froncèrent en le voyant ici.

**\- Qu'est-ce.**

**\- J'en ai vraiment ma claque qu'on se foute de ma gueule, **s'énerva-t-il.

En un geste je lui faisais face, et croisais mes bras devant ma poitrine.

**\- C'est quoi ton problème Sawyer ?!**

**\- Ça !**

Sawyer avait un regard méchant, plein de mépris. Il remuait devant mes yeux une fiole que je lui avais donné, il y a quelques jours.

**\- Alors maintenant tu vas me le dire, **ordonna-t-il.

**\- Te dire quoi exactement, **m'exaspérais-je avec un rire nerveux.

**\- Putain tu te fous de ma gueule !?**

Il explosa la fiole au sol en faisant un pas vers moi. J'avais rarement peur des gens, et des garçons en général. Mais voir Sawyer aussi énervé, aussi en colère était déstabilisant. Je n'avais pas l'impression de voir la même personne que d'habitude. Comme s'il était ivre de rage.

**\- ****Tu m'as filé une putain de potion. Oh ! Et comme par hasard les Sanchez ont la même. Et oh comme par hasard encore tu es soi-disant neutre,** fit-il plein de sarcasme.

Ma mâchoire se contractait tout seul en le fixant droit dans ses yeux claires.

**\- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre,** crachais-je.

**\- Tu me faisais le coup du ''j'espère que personne t'a suivit'', mais en faite c'est toi qui est chez les Sanchez, c'est toi qui m'espionne. Tout ce que je te dis sur nos entraînements tu le répètes à ce crevard !**

**\- Tu es complètement taré Sawyer. J'ai jamais fait ça.**

**\- Alors pourquoi ils ont l'une de tes potions !?**

**\- C'est pas tes affaires. Depuis le début que vous êtes ici je me tue à vous dire que ce ne sont pas vos histoires mais forcément tu es mieux que tout le monde, et toi et tes amis croyaient résoudre tout, tout de suite. Réveille toi bordel, c'est pas si simple que ça !**

Saywer avança vers moi ce qui me fit reculer. Deux pas de plus et mon dos fut collé contre le mur du couloir. J'avalais ma salive en le fusillant du regard, je le détestais à ce moment précis. Je le détestais d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi, je le haïssais qu'il me prenne de haut, j'étais en pleine rage contre sa façon de me maintenir contre ce mur. Sawyer me serrait le bras, je pouvais distinctement sentir chacun de ses doigts contre ma peau.

**\- Pourquoi on a les mêmes potions ? **Redemanda-t-il les dents serrés.

**\- Sawyer !**

**\- POURQUOI ?!** Hurla-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le ton de sa voix me fit avoir un frisson glaciale dans le dos. Sa main était tellement serré contre mon bras que je ne sentais plus ma propre main. J'avalais ma salive avant de répondre :

**\- Ça ne te concerne pas.**

J'avais craché ça très lentement à Sawyer. Une main arriva sur ma gorge d'un coup sec, j'étais tellement choquée par le geste que je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

**\- Dis moi !** Ordonna-t-il.

La panique grandissait en moi. Je sentais ses doigts sur ma trachée, son souffle sur moi. Ma respiration était de moins en moins régulière. Il avait finalement réussit à me faire avoir une émotion : la peur.

**\- Elena !** Grogna Sawyer.

**\- Valentina en avait besoin. Après la mort de mes parents on a été en froid. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai compris que Taissa et elle entretenaient une relation. Valentina n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, elle partage les valeurs de sa famille. De ses parents. Tout comme les valeurs de mes parents. La loyauté. La tolérance. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester proche de sa famille pour protéger sa sœur. Valentina n'a pas le choix elle non plus. Elle a sollicité mon aide il y a moins d'un an,** débitais-je à toute vitesse.** À partir de ce moment je suis resté****e**** en contacte secret avec elle. Javier me laisse tranquille grâce à elle, et je lui donne des potions quand elle en a besoin. Valentina avait besoin des potions. Tout comme toi... Sawyer c'est la simple vérité... ****Sawyer** (je respirais mal)**... Lâche moi.**

Sawyer devint soudainement pâle. Il avala difficilement sa salive en écartant ses doigts de ma gorge. Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant, tout en faisant ça je me massais là où il m'avait serré. Sawyer fit un pas très maladroit en arrière. Ses mains tremblaient. Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient ? À ce moment précis je n'avais plus du tout peur de la personne que je voyais face à moi. Il fit deux autres pas en arrière pour se cogner contre la rembarre des escaliers. Il sursauta légèrement à l'écoute du bruit qu'il avait fait en percutant la commode à sa gauche.

**\- Sawyer,** chuchotais-je en le regardant troublé.

Il regarda ses mains avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur des escaliers. J'essayais d'assimiler tout ce qui c'était passé mais rien ne me paraissait logique. Merlin, pourquoi Sawyer était devenu aussi faible d'un coup ? Je penchais ma tête pour le regarder. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Sawyer d'i minutes.

Je m'abaissais hésitante. Il venait de m'étrangler il y a peu de temps et moi je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'il avait. Dès fois je me demandais si j'étais stupide. Je m'accroupissais devant lui et le regardais. Ses yeux faisaient des courts chemins entre je ne savais quoi. J'avais l'impression qu'un plomb avait pété dans son cerveau, comme s'il avait fait une attaque.

Doucement je posais une main sur son avant-bras... Il eut un spasme de surprise qui le fit sursauter sur place. Son geste m'avait tellement choqué que je me retrouvais sur les fesses devant lui, instinctivement j'avais fait un geste de recul.

Sawyer me regardait, sa respiration était bruyante. Beaucoup de trait de son visage bougeaient, que ça soit le coin de ses yeux, ou bien ses les lèvres qu'il pinçait, l'arrête de son nez qui se contractait, ou encore ses sourcils qui alternaient entre froncement et étonnement. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un comme ça, aussi vulnérable, aussi craintif.

J'étais curieuse par nature. C'était bien pour ça que je maîtrisais la légilimancie. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans la tête. Car je me doutais que ce n'était pas l'histoire de Valentina qui l'atteignait comme ça. C'était forcément autre chose, il avait réagi tellement brutalement que ça me paraissait insensé.

La respiration de Sawyer commençait à revenir à la normal, je fixais son torse en me perdant dans mes pensées... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Je n'étais pas bête, je me doutais que quelque chose cloché chez lui. Simplement par sa réaction en arrivant chez moi, mais aussi car il cherchait constamment à savoir la vérité sur les Sanchez, comme s'il essayait de faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Et puis il buvait, plus que de raison. C'était trop de chose qui me conforter dans l'esprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui...

Peut être un élément marquant, une rupture... Une sensation lourde venait de gagner mon estomac. Pourquoi cette sensation en pensant à une possible ex-relation amoureuse ? Merlin Elena tu devenais véritablement bizarre.

Ou alors il se pourrait que ça soit son passé. Mais quel passé ?

**\- Désolé.**

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour me sortir de mes pensées. Instinctivement je fronçais des sourcils et trouvais le chemin de ses yeux. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Sawyer chercha de la salive dans sa bouche avant de parler :

**\- Désolé.**

Son timbre de voix était très faible. C'était presque comme un murmure.

**\- Sawyer.**

Il contracta directement sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux un instant. J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait son châtiment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais déstabilisée. Après tout il venait de m'étrangler... Mais alors pourquoi j'avais envie de m'approcher de lui pour savoir comment il allait ? Pour le comprendre. Sawyer ouvrit les yeux pour regarder au sol, mon hésitation ne se faisait pas voir mais je posais ma main sur son bras. Au contacte de ma peau avec la sienne il se crispa instantanément.

**\- Sawyer ce n'est que moi, **tentais-je.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais il me fixait droit dans mes yeux. À l'aide de mon pouce je lui caressais légèrement son avant-bras.

**\- Ça va aller ? **Demandais-je.

Il avala sa salive avant de hocher la tête. Un silence d'au moins cinq minutes volait autour de nous, je ne le lâchais pas. Je ne pensais pas avoir un très grand pouvoir sur Sawyer, mais plus je me rapprochais de lui en douceur plus il se détendait. Après plusieurs minutes je m'installais prudemment à côtés de lui. Nos dos étaient collés contre le mur derrière nous, Sawyer regardait ses pieds alors que je posais doucement ma tête en arrière.

On restait là, ensemble. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie de parler, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je n'avais pas envie de parler moi non plus, ni lui demander des comptes. Rien. Juste entendre le silence, pouvoir s'échapper dans cette solitude qu'on avait créé.

À force de regarder le papier peint en face de moi, je commençais à piquer du nez. Après un énième coup de tête en avant je fus emprisonné dans le monde de Morphée.

**OOO**

Je rouvrais les yeux très lentement, j'avais l'impression que je m'étais assoupis que quelques minutes. Quelque chose de chaud était à ma droite, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour remarquer que j'étais toujours dans le couloir de ma maison. Et la chose chaude était seulement l'épaule de Sawyer. Je me remettais droit et le regardais. Il ne dormait pas, il fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de nous.

**\- Si tu voulais dormir avec moi il fallait juste le dire,** murmura-t-il.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de moi.

**\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé la parole.**

Il se crispa mais fit un sourire forcé. Je posais directement une main sur son bras.

**\- C'est bon t'inquiète, **rajoutais-je.

**\- J'aurais pas dû faire ça.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai, mais est-ce que tu l'as réellement contrôlé, ça c'est une autre histoire,** dis-je.

Je le voyais froncer des sourcils en se tournant vers mon visage.

**\- Je t'ai énervée ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Oui, enfin... Je sais pas.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mit le plus en colère ?**

**\- Je...**

Sawyer fuyait mon regard pour retourner vers le mur d'en face. Je roulais des yeux, Merlin que ça allait être dur de communiquer avec un mec pareil.

**\- Tu te sentais en confiance avec moi ? **Tentais-je.

Même moi je n'aimais pas poser ce genre de question, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais le comprendre, savoir que Sawyer n'était pas un garçon méchant qui avait fait ça simplement pour la beauté du geste.

**\- Tu peux parler au présent,** lança-t-il un peu froidement.

Un léger sourire naissait sur mon visage, allez savoir pourquoi. Voyant qu'il était hermétique je soupirais avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Tu es peut être tout aussi mystérieux que moi dans ton comportement Sawyer. Je ne connais pas grand chose de toi, de ton passé, de... Tes peurs ou faiblesses. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être distant vis à vis de moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Vraiment. Et vu ta réaction de ce soir je peux clairement dire que tu as un manque de contrôle. Il y a un élément déclencheur forcément, à toi de savoir lequel et de le combattre.**

Il se tourna vers moi et je roulais des yeux devant sa mine dubitative.

**\- Oui c'est peut être brouillon mais je te rappel qu'il est tard, bref. Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il faut que tu sois plus fort que ça.**

**\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, **me coupa-t-il.

**\- Non je sais, c'est pour ça que je prend des pincettes avec toi. Je ne connais rien, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. Mais ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es pas un fou. Tu peux résoudre tes problèmes, réussir à t'en sortir.**

**\- Ah ouais et comment ?**

**\- Déjà en évitant de rejeter les gens qui te tendent la main.**

Mon ton était sec, Sawyer soufflait :

**\- Désolé.**

**\- Remémore toi ta soirée, repense au moment où tu as compris que Valentina avait la même potion que je t'avais donné. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis ?**

**\- Sérieux ?**

Par réflexe, je lui fis une tape sur la tête.

**\- Allez concentre toi, et ferme les yeux.**

**\- C'est n'importe quoi.**

**\- Tais toi, et ferme les yeux.**

Il se taisait un instant avant de rouvrir les yeux.

**\- Rien.**

Je soupirais en me mettant face à lui. Sawyer était assit sur le sol alors que je m'étais mise sur mes genoux. Il me regardait intensément, je le voyais avaler sa salive puis se pincer les lèvres. Je lui fis un sourire victorieux avec un levé de sourcil. Évidement il roula des yeux.

**\- Tu resteras jamais insensible à mes charmes, **murmurais-je.

**\- Ah car tu me charmes ?**

Je posais une main rapidement sur sa bouche.

**\- Tais toi, **ordonnais-je en le regardant droit dans ses yeux claires.

Sawyer hocha faiblement la tête en souriant. Je retirais ma main pour loger mes deux pouces sur chacune de ses tempes.

**\- La base de l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie est la concentration. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande de faire, mais respire juste. Ne pense à rien, juste respire.**

**\- Comment tu veux que je respire normalement alors que je sens ton parfum ?**

**\- Arrête de toujours t'exciter d'un rien. On dirait un ado pré-pubère. Concentre toi maintenant.**

Je souriais alors que je savais qu'il aurait voulu rouler des yeux.

**\- ****Respire, **murmurais-je.

Sawyer obéissait à mes ordres, je ne savais pas si ça allait fonctionner. Je n'étais pas dans sa tête, et puis c'était quelque chose d'assez complexe de mettre un doigt sur une émotion en particulière. Surtout quand beaucoup trop de sentiments et de ressentis nous envahissaient.

**\- Respire.**

Ma voix devenait de plus en plus basse. Mes mouvements sur sa tempes se transformaient en des effleurements. Je sentais son cœur s'harmoniser avec le mien.

**\- Maintenant repense à la potion... Tu y es ?... Bien. Ne pense qu'à ça.**

Les muscles de Sawyer se détendait.

**\- Associe cette potion à moi. Ne pense juste qu'à la potion et à moi.**

Il dilatait ses narines pour mieux respirer par moment. Je ne savais pas si mon cheminement était le bon mais ça devrait sûrement l'aider à le relaxer au moins.

**\- Rajoute à l'équation Valentina.**

Au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il restait sérieux. Car en le connaissant si je lui demandais de penser à deux filles en même temps il serait fichu de penser à des choses salaces.

Mais je me trompais. La posture de Sawyer devint beaucoup plus droite d'un coup, il était comme dans son subconscient.

**\- Maintenant que la colère c'est installé. Isole là... Respire Sawyer... Respire juste.**

Ses yeux se crispèrent par moment. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait, j'avais envie de l'aider. De contrôler ses pensées pour l'emmener dans une bonne direction, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser dans ses pensées là.

**\- Retire la colère. Retire la...**

Sa mâchoire se contractait une nouvelle fois.

**\- Dis moi maintenant à quoi tu pensais ?**

Je continuais à le massais, et Sawyer était toujours comme endormi face à moi. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

**\- Mon père.**

Je restais de marbre tout en me détachant de lui. Comment c'était possible que son père vienne dans l'équation ? Et puis dans la logique il aurait dû me dire une peur, un sentiment qu'il avait ressentis. Comment une personne peut être sa seule réponse ?

**\- La trahison, **rajouta-t-il sur le même ton neutre.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler quand il rajouta quelque chose :

**\- La peur.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en m'asseyant face à lui. Mes épaules étaient baissés et je voyais face à moi le même Sawyer d'il y a quelques heures. Il semblait abattu par lui même.

**\- Je ne veux pas jouer au psychologue, mais essaye de réfléchir au lien entre les trois choses que tu viens de me dire... Fais en ta force plus que ta faiblesse.**

**\- Je ne suis pas faible.**

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais.

**\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, **lançais-je.

**\- Donc c'est tout ? Je devrais donc stopper ces sentiments pour que tout aille mieux.**

**\- Ce n'est pas possible, à moins que tu ne sois plus humain mais tu peux essayer que les choses qui te font peur ou que tu associes à la trahison ne te touchent plus comme là.**

Sawyer me regardait dans les yeux avant de se lever. Je l'accompagnais ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui prenait. Il se dirigea vers la porte. J'arquais un sourcil en le regardant.

**\- Je n'y arriverais pas, je vis avec,** déclara-t-il.

Directement je lui pris le poignet alors qu'il avait la main proche de ma porte.

**\- Tout le monde change. Tu es fort Sawyer... Avoir le contrôle sur ses pensées comme tu viens de le faire est signe que tu es une personne puissante. Tu sais faire la part des choses. Donc tu y arriveras.**

Sawyer baissa les yeux pour regarder ses pieds, il était très songeur. J'espérais que mes mots le touche au point de se faire violence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfonce dans une spirale.

**\- Par curiosité, pourquoi tu as mentionnée ton père ?**

Il se racla la gorge en se retournant vers moi. Je le regardais en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

**\- C'est lui qui me fait peur.**

Je reprenais une grande respiration puis me mordillais les lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait pour lui, ce qu'on son père pouvait bien lui faire. Mais pour qu'un enfant est peur de son père au point que ça le traumatise même à des milliers de kilomètres... Alors c'était grave. Je ne voulais pas savoir simplement car Sawyer n'était apparemment pas capable d'en parler.

Prudemment je lui prenais son autre main, il me zyeutait un peu perdu.

**\- Allez vient.**

**\- Quoi faire ? **Demanda-t-il alors que je le tirais dans le couloir.

**\- Parfois on devrait peut être arrêter de réfléchir.**

Sawyer hocha la tête avant de me suivre. Je l'emmenais dans ma cuisine pour aller dans le salon. Je lâchais sa main pour chercher un DVD dans l'étagère sous la télé.

**\- Installe toi comme tu veux,** lançais-je dos à lui. **Tu veux regarder quoi ?... **(je faisais les allées de DVD de droit à gauche)**... J'ai un classique moldue, Pulp Fiction ? Ou alors... Pour pas s'endormir y a toujours un film d'horreur... Mmh,** (je retirais le boîtier de la pile)**... Un bon Massacre à la Tronçonneuse.**

Je me relevais avec les deux films dans les mains.

**\- Tu en penses quoi ?** Demandais-je ne me retournant.

Avant même que je ne comprenne quoique se soit j'avais fermé les yeux, et pris une petite respiration. Une sensation de picotement étaient apparus sur mes joues, et j'avais l'impression que la totalité de mon estomac bourdonnait. Une paire de lèvres se trouvaient sur les miennes. Rien de comparable avec les autres baisers que j'avais pu recevoir. C'était doux, inattendu... Tellement agréable que je croyais me perdre dans un rêve. La main de Sawyer s'était placé sous mes côtes, son autre main avait gagné le chemin de ma nuque.

Je prolongeais le baiser sans que je ne réfléchisse réellement. Ses lèvres étaient douces, les mouvements et la pression qu'il exerçait me poussait à entrouvrir ma bouche. Nos langues se mêlèrent ensemble et Sawyer commença à caresser mon dos. Des centaines de frissons m'envahissaient au même moment. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais bien chez moi ou non, si j'étais bien moi même. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ce sentiment auparavant.

Sawyer me caressa une dernière fois la lèvre supérieure avant de se détacher de moi.

**\- J'ai arrêté de réfléchir comme tu l'as dis,** susurra-t-il.

**P****oint de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

**\- ****Allez vient,** dis-je en prenant la main de Scorpius.

**\- Les autres ne sont même pas réveillé,** râla Krum.

**\- C'est pour ça qu'on le fait, j'en ai marre qu'on nous ment ouvertement. Et puis Scar sera beaucoup plus réceptive s'il n'y a pas Louann, **déclara Alexie.

On sortait tout les quatre de ma chambre pour aller vers la porte de chambre de Scarlett et Rose. Borislav avait remarqué que Rose et Louann étaient entrain de dormir dans le salon. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé encore mais c'était une occasion en or de ne pas faire de vague. Oui, car si Parkinson était dans les parages quand on avait une conversation trop sérieuse ça pouvait tourner en massacre. Alors autant évité ça à seulement 6heure du matin.

**\- Personne a vu Sawyer ?** Demanda mon copain.

**\- Non, il est sorti, **répondit Alexie.

**\- Sûrement dans les bras d'une nouvelle moldue,** rajouta Krum.

**\- De toute façon on va pas l'attendre, on ne sait même pas où il est,** fit Alexie en posant la main sur la poignet de la chambre.

**\- Scar doit dormir donc on essaye d'être cool, **tentais-je en chuchotant.

**\- Elle a qu'à nous dire la vérité dès le début et après on sera cool, **siffla Krum.

Je roulais des yeux alors que je sentais que Scorpius était déjà tendu. Il n'aimait pas quand on parlait de sa sœur, surtout en mal. Même s'il avait passé une année catastrophique avec sa sœur, il restait protecteur. Scorpius était un garçon étonnant, quoiqu'on en dise.

Silencieusement on s'engouffrait dans la chambre de Scarlett. Scorpius avait allumé sa baguette pour se diriger vers le lit. On le regardait allumer la lampe de chevet avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa jumelle. Comme je l'avais dit Scorpius était un garçon très diffèrent avec sa sœur. Il lui caressait le dos lentement pour qu'elle se réveille en douceur. Je souriais en le voyant faire.

**\- Scar ?**

**\- Mmh...**

**\- Scar.**

**\- ****Mmh... Quoi ?** Marmonna Scarlett d'une voix endormie.

Krum roula des yeux.

**\- On voudrait te parler, **essaya Scor.

**\- Qui ça on ?**

Scorpius lui fit un coup de tête vers nous, Scar remonta ses yeux un instant avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. On entendait des grognements de mécontentement de sa part.

**\- C'est bon elle est réveillé, **s'exclama Alexie en allumant la lumière.

Ma meilleure amie traversa la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Je souriais en la regardant faire, Alexie n'avait vraiment aucune gêne, et se fichait de faire chier Scarlett.

**\- Vous faites chier ! **Siffla Scarlett en se retournant.

Voilà je l'avais dis.

**\- Parle moins fort les autres sont pas encore réveill****és****, **râla Krum.

**\- J'ai fait un sortilège d'insonorisation. Tu crois vraiment que je ferais l'amour dans ma chambre sans protéger mon intimité ? Bref, pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

Scarlett s'adossa contre le haut de son lit et fit un rapidement mouvement de bras dans les airs pour attraper un débardeur. Scarlett était tellement douée en magie que ça m'émerveillait de jour en jour. C'était l'une des seules à s'exercer tout les jours, et à lire des montagnes de livre et manuel en tout genre.

**\- La vérité, on veut une putain de vérité pour Taissa et Valentina ? **Trancha Krum.** Car tes mithos à deux mornilles ça va cinq minutes.**

**\- Au moins ça vous a fait taire pendant une journée, puis de toute façon c'est les hist... Elle est où Rose ? **Se coupa-t-elle elle-même.

Scarlett examina la chambre du regard, puis fronça des sourcils.

**\- T'inquiète pas, elle est avec Lou,** fit Alexie.

**\- C'est censé me rassurer ?** Siffla Scar.

**\- Ta copine dort sur le canap' ok ? Maintenant raconte. C'est quoi le délire entre Taissa et Sanchez ?** Continua Borislav.

Scarlett enfila son débardeur mécontente. Ok, je comprenais qu'elle pouvais être énervé qu'on fasse interruption dans sa chambre à 6heure du matin mais il fallait nous dire la vérité depuis le début. Ça aurait été tout de suite plus simple.

**\- ****J'imagine que ça sert à rien de tourner autour du pot ? **Soupira Scarlett.

**\- Clairement ouais, **répliqua Boris impatient.

Scarlett tapa l'arrière de sa tête contre le haut de son lit.

**\- Taissa est amie avec Valentina, **avoua-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux et claquant ma langue.

**\- Sérieux Scar tu peux arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons ? **Lançais-je.

**\- Mais bordel, **s'indigna Scarlett. **C'est la vie de Taissa, je vais pas aller gérer ses histoires.**

**\- Je te préviens que c'est exactement ce qu'on est entrain de faire. Tu crois vraiment que les Sanchez se sont nos affaires à la base ? Non et pourtant vu qu'on est amis avec elle, on va pas laisser ça comme ça,** s'énerva Alexie. **Maintenant j'en ai vraiment marre qu'on parle des mêmes choses donc on pourrait avancer merde ?**

Alexie s'énervait de plus en plus devant le silence de Scarlett, alors que la jumelle de Scorpius avait le visage glaciale et une posture qu'on ne connaissait trop bien.

**\- Allez Scar, s'il te plaît, **murmura Scorpius à l'intention de sa sœur.

Scarlett le regardait droit dans les yeux. Après plus d'une minute elle céda :

**\- Ok. Taissa et Valentina entretiennent une relation plus qu'ambiguë. Elles sont plus ou moins ensemble. Avec toute les histoires qui leurs tombent dessus, elles ne savent pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Et puis c'est assez complexe pour Taissa qui se bat contre la famille Sanchez...**

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?** Coupa Krum.** Attend normal que ça soit compliqué ! Taissa cherche les emmerdes c'est tout !**

**\- La ferme Krum, c'est plus compliqué, **trancha Scarlett.

**\- Donc tu es entrain de nous dire que c'est un genre de Roméo et Juliette quoi,** fit Alexie pleine de sarcasme.

J'arquais un sourcil en regardant mon amie. Elle avait réussi à jeter un silence dans la pièce, un silence d'incompréhension. Alexie roulait des yeux en levant les bras en l'air.

**\- Allô ! Roméo et Juliette ? Quoi ? Votre culture moldu est aussi mince ? Putain... Roméo et Juliette viennent de deux familles différentes qui sont en total conflit. Un amour impossible qu'ils essayent de combattre. Ils essayent pourtant de convaincre leurs familles que leur amour est pur, et qu'ils souhaitent vivre heureux. Bref forcément ça part en merde pas possible donc les deux meurent. La fin est triste, cruel mais réaliste... On ne se met pas avec le pire ennemie de notre famille ! Merde à la fin, personne ne peut réfléchir avant de sortir avec quelqu'un ? **Râla Alexie.

**\- Sauf que ça se saurait si on choisissait de qui on tombe amoureux, **déclarais-je.

**\- Donc en gros elles vont mourir, **souffla Krum.

Alexie rigolait nerveusement en lui envoyant un oreiller à la figure.

**\- J'ai pas dit ça mais elles se tirent une balle dan****s**** le pied,** déclara Alexie. **Taissa ne sera jamais heureuse, comment on peut l'être alors qu'on se bat contre les convictions de la personne qu'on aime ? C'est stupide.**

**\- Taissa n'est pas réellement stupide ? **Demanda Scorpius à Scarlett.

Il m'était complètement de côté la remarque d'Alexie. Scarlett le regardait droit dans les yeux, on avait l'impression qu'ils communiquaient... On les regardait faire avant que Scar se tourne vers nous pour parler :

**\- Taissa n'est définitivement pas stupide... Valentina et elle se sont rencontrer réellement à Salem, mais elles n'étaient pas des amis proche. Quand Valentina a commencé à surveiller Taissa sous les ordres de Javier, elles se sont enfin rapproché. Taissa avait compris qu'elle était là pour des informations... Une chose en entraînant une autre elles ont fini par coucher ensemble. Et bref vous êtes grands vous savez ce qu'il sait passé.**

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux puis me massais le crâne. On était entrain de se compliqué la vie. Déjà on avait nos problèmes, ensuite ceux des gens d'ici, mais en plus on devait faire ça avec des histoires de cœur de Taissa. Comment on pouvait se permettre de se battre contre la fille qu'elle aimait ?

**\- Je vois qu'une seule solution,** fit Krum dans ses pensées. **On détruit leur couple.**

**\- Tu voudrais qu'on détruise le tien ? **Tacla Scorpius.

**\- Non mais le mien n'est pas voué à l'échec. Merde vous savez que j'ai raison. Si on fait ça alors on pourra avancé, et peut être même affaiblir Valentina Sanchez et atteindre plus facilement la famille.**

**\- Désolée mais moi je peux pas. J'irais pas me foutre entre leur couple. J'ai confiance en Taissa point final, **concluait Scarlett.

**\- ****Putain mais Malfoy ouvre tes yeux !** S'énerva d'un coup Krum.

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux merde ? Comment je pourrais faire la morale à Taissa alors que j'étais dans son cas il y a même pas quelques mois ? Je vous préviens juste comme ça que tout le monde était contre ma relation avec Rose, et encore pire tout le monde disait qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble car j'étais une Malfoy et elle une Weasley. Ok Valentina et Taissa sont dans un niveau supérieure, mais j'arrive à les comprendre et ça me suffit. Donc maintenant...** (elle sortait de son lit d'un coup)**... Je vais essayer de passer une journée à peu près normal avec tout nos problèmes déjà existant.**

Scorpius passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds alors que Borislav craquait sa mâchoire. Scarlett passait devant moi pour prendre un short.

**\- Vous savez c'est vraiment chiant pour moi de jongler entre vous tous, **siffla Scarlett en montant son short sur ses fesses**. Moi aussi j'ai des trucs à régler avant la rentrée. Mais maintenant je me dis que ça se trouve avec toute nos conneries on arrivera même pas à la rentrée... Je sais pas où toute ces histoires vont nous mener mais je vais pas baisser les bras****. La relation entre Valentina et Taissa est une juste un autre problème à rajouter à la liste de nos emmerdes, rien de plus.**

**\- Donc pour toi, on s'entraîne, et on verra s'ils nous attaquent après ?** Demanda Alexie.

**\- On s'entraîne oui. Et si Taissa décide qu'il est temps de passer à l'action alors on ira. Elle est beaucoup plus calée sur les Sanchez que nous. Il faut lui faire confiance. C'est la meilleure chance qu'on a, **fit sérieusement Scarlett.

Je la regardais en croisant des bras et m'adossant sur le mur derrière moi. Scarlett me regardait désolée et haussa des épaules. Je savais qu'elle essayait de nous convaincre que tout irait bien, de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer. Je lui fis un petit rictus en haussant mes épaules moi aussi. Scarlett posa sa main sur la poignet de la chambre.

**\- Je te fais confiance.**

Scarlett se retourna. Mes yeux allaient directement vers mon petit copain qui venait de parler.

**\- Pardon ? **Demanda Scarlett perdu.

**\- Je te fais confiance.**

On le regardait tout les quatre un peu étonné et en l'attente d'une nouvelle réponse :

**\- Si tu juges que Taissa est digne de confiance alors d'accord. Je te fais confiance Scarlett, toi et toi seulement dans cette histoire... Je vais arrêter de jouer au con ok. C'est toi maintenant qui décide, ne nous mens pas c'est tout,** rajouta Scorpius.

Scarlett le regarda. Je connaissais mon amie, elle ne voulait pas autant de responsabilité, elle ne cherchait pas la gloire, ni même qu'on l'aime. Mais Scarlett devait s'avouer une chose, elle était sûrement la plus qualifié d'entre nous pour nous mener vers quelque chose de structuré, en fait c'était elle qui géré le plus souvent les situations à problème.

**\- ****Ok, **se résilia Borislav en se remettant convenablement debout.

**\- Évite de nous faire tuer, **fit Alexie sortant du lit.

Je hochais la tête en la regardant dans ses impeccables yeux bleus. Ils étaient quasiment similaire à ceux de son frère. Scarlett nous avait tiré de tellement de galère que je ne pouvais que me tourner vers elle.

**\- Je te fais confiance. À toi de jouer maintenant.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je passais de l'eau sur mon visage et positionnais mes deux mains sur chaque côté du lavabo. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je faisais des choses tellement stupide... Et le comble de toute cette histoire c'était que j'avais besoin du Hobbit. Non mais sérieusement ?! De Miss Parfaite ? Je ne parlais même pas avec Charlie ou bien Scarlett mais avec ce nain. Merlin qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez moi au juste ?!

Je me regardais dans le miroir, je faisais peine à voir... Je faisais pitié. Mon corps tremblaient, je sentais le sang couler dans mes veines, la chaleur quelles dégageaient. Des larmes venaient à mes yeux... Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Mes mains cachaient immédiatement ma vue, je ne voulais pas pleurer mais pourtant ça venait à moi.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais au juste avec ce Memoria ? Il me comprimait le cœur et ça pas seulement métaphoriquement. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je me réveillais mon cœur explosait. Cette plante était plus forte que moi...

Je me faisais glisser contre le mur derrière moi. Ma mère me mentait sur l'identité de mon père depuis ma naissance. Elle ne voulait même pas de moi... Et le pire c'était que mon géniteur me connaissait. Aucun de mes parents ne cherchaient à être proche de moi, me connaître, m'aimer... Alors voilà ? J'étais destiné à être sans famille ? Je ne méritais pas d'être aimer.

J'allais commencer à devenir taré. Enfin non j'avais toujours été taré. Pourquoi j'avais si chaud ? Pourquoi je tremblais autant ? Merlin je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je m'étais toujours mise dans un petit coin de ma tête que Pansy pouvait être simplement trop occupé, que finalement elle m'aimait à sa manière. Mais là rien... Comment j'étais censé accepter l'amour et la soi-disant gentillesse des gens alors que dès ma naissance je ne pouvais pas même être apprécier pour ce que j'étais. Putain mais c'était quoi ce vide là ? Pourquoi j'avais la nausée ?

Mon père était celui de Sawyer... C'était pas croyable. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'avais un père qui maltraitait le seul fils qu'il avait ''élevé''. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une simple famille ?

Rien n'arrivait à stopper mes tremblements, instinctivement je me plantais mes ongles dans mes bras pour calmer mon corps. La douleur était tel quelle me faisait oublier un instant la solitude qui avait gagné mon cœur. Enfin... Le reste de mon cœur.

J'étais une lavette. Je laissais tomber tout le monde. J'étais comme Sawyer... Il était entrain de copier son père, il devait violent, sans contrôle. Et moi je devenais comme ma mère, distante envers ceux que tenaient à moi. Je laissais tomber même ma propre copine.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux brutalement, et cette fois-ci j'enfonçais mes ongles dans mon crâne. Je voulais stopper toute mes voix, toute ces interrogations. C'était déjà pas assez compliqué de gérer tout ça ? Alors pourquoi maintenant mes pensées se mettaient à dérailler.

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir, je ne levais pas la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

**\- Putain merde, Lou ça va ? **S'exclama Sawyer en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Il leva mon visage à l'aide de ses deux mains, et dégagea en même temps mes propres mains de mon crâne. Sawyer fronçait des sourcils en regardant les marques que je venais de me faire sur les bras.

**\- Lou, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient claires. Une couleur mélangeant le bleu azur et un gris claire. Je me perdais dans ses yeux. Ces yeux qui m'étaient apparu dans mon souvenir.

**\- On a les mêmes yeux,** murmurais-je.

**\- Quoi ?**

Quelqu'un arriva dans la salle de bain, je me cachais le visage en me tournant à l'opposer de la porte.

**\- Oh. Je savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.**

**\- Rose c'est pas le moment, **fit gentiment Sawyer.

**\- Je vais chercher Scarlett,** indiqua-t-elle en partant.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard ma meilleure amie était là. Un malaise envahissait tout mon être quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sawyer une nouvelle fois.

**\- Lou ça va ?** Demanda Scarlett en passant une main dans mon dos.

**\- Je déteste être faible comme ça, **marmonnais-je.

**\- C'est à cause du Memoria ?**

Scarlett avait sorti ça soudainement. Sawyer se grattait la tête en s'asseyant sur le sol de la salle de bain. Je soupirais, j'avais pas besoin de répondre à une question stupide et putainement rhétorique. Scarlett savait que c'était ça bordel de merde.

**\- Le Memoria ?** Demanda Sawyer perdu.

**\- Il t'a fait voir quoi maintenant ? Pourquoi j'étais sûre que tu étais pas capable d'arrêter !** Fit Scar.

**\- Rien, **dis-je les dents serré.

**\- C'est bon c'est Sawyer, tu peux tout nous dire, **soupira ma meilleure amie.

**\- Justement, **murmurais-je.

Scar fit un signe de tête vers Sawyer.

**\- Mais j'ai rien fait,** dit-il peiné.

**\- C'est bon je vais bien là. C'est juste ce foutu maquillage qui m'a piqué les yeux,** grognais-je en me relevant.

Ma meilleure amie arquait un sourcil en me jugeant du regarde. Je roulais des yeux.

**\- C'est bon Scar, **tranchais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois.

**\- Putain mais c'est un moulin ou quoi ?** M'énervais-je.

**\- Vous pouvez sortir si vous plaît ?**

Je fermais les yeux longuement en soupirant. Charlie. Voilà je pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Il y eut un silence où Sawyer et Scarlett se regardèrent un instant avant de sortir de la pièce. Scarlett passa devant ma copine pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

Charlie referma la porte à clé, je m'installais sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle me regardait un petit moment avant de se faire un chignon à la hâte. Ma copine s'installa à mes côtés en prenant soin de me faire un petit coup avec son épaule.

**\- ****Je ne veux pas en parler, **déclarais-je à mi-voix.

**\- Je sais. Mais tu ne mérites pas d'être seule quand tu vas mal.**

**\- Comment tu fais pour être si parfaite ?**

Charlie eut un petit rire nerveux.

**\- Je ne le suis pas Lou... Je ne le suis pas.**

Je me sentais si seul. Est-ce possible de se sentir si seul alors qu'il y avait une personne à vos côtés ? Ce n'était pas logique.

Charlie passa un bras dans mon dos. D'un geste rapide je me retournais vers elle et allais dans son cou. Ce n'était pas possible, ça devait être le stresse, la fatigue ou alors le Memoria... Mais je me mettais une nouvelle fois à pleurer.

Ma respiration n'était que des sanglots... J'avais accumulé tellement de pression depuis que je pouvais voir comment Pansy m'abandonnait, que j'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait aujourd'hui. J'étais totalement perdu, comment on pouvait autant s'en foutre de sa propre progéniture. Ce n'était pas croyable... J'avais été élevé dans un mensonge, dans des putains de non-dit. Je n'avais même pas été élevé par ma mère. Je n'avais pas de père et de mère à proprement parlé. J'étais seule.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon propre mal, voilà à quel point je faisais pitié. Pourquoi découvrir qui était mon père me donnait autant de mal ? Je l'avais idéalisé. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne me connaisse pas. Qu'il ne sache pas que j'existe, qu'il découvre qui j'étais et ait envie de me connaître. Mais tout ça été partie en fumé.

Abandonné voilà ce que j'étais.

**\- Ça va aller Lou,** chuchota Charlie en m'embrassant le haut du crâne.

J'avais mal à la tête. En plus d'être complètement à la ramasse, ce Memoria me donnait des mal tête insupportable. Ma tête était en feu alors que ma copine me massait le crâne pour me calmer.

Je vivais dans un monde de mensonge. Si Daphné était au courant pour mon père, alors Astoria aussi. Et Drago aussi. Donc aussi Blase Zabini... Tout les adultes qui m'accompagnaient depuis le début savaient qui était mon géniteur, et personne ne me l'avait dit. J'étais tellement stupide, pourquoi il avait fallu que je prenne cette drogue.

J'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans mon propre piège. J'avais voulu savoir, et maintenant que je savais j'avais mal. Terriblement mal. Je ne croyais pas que de savoir que j'étais si peu aimé par mes parents m'atteindrait autant. J'étais comme tout le monde, avec des peurs et un cœur qu'on pouvait facilement brisé.

**\- Ça change beaucoup de chose quand tu es comme ça**, avoua Charlie.

Mes lèvres étaient collé contre son épaule, ses bras m'enroulaient parfaitement. Et un instant j'avais l'impression que tout était revenu à la normal.

**\- Quand tu me fais voir cette image de toi tout change. Il n'y a plus la Lou sans coeur et méchante que tu peux être avec nos amis. J'étais aveuglé par mon envie de t'aider, de te comprendre, de savoir ce que tu avais. Mais je n'avais pas prévu ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus différent que les autres fois où tu voulais pas me parler de ta mère. Ou quand tu avais souffert à cause de Sam Peters. Ou bien même le mal que je pouvais te faire.**

J'écoutais ce qu'elle me disait. Elle avait se ton de voix mélodieux, qui arrivait à la fois à me calmer et aussi à me tenir éveillé. J'aimais l'écouter, qu'importe ce qu'elle disait en règle général je buvais ses paroles. Charlie m'embrassait la tempe avant de continuer :

**\- Je viens de te surprendre entrain de pleurer, et bizarrement je me dis que c'est un bon côté que je vois... Tu es quelqu'un de fort Lou. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois dans ta tête mon cœur mais tu es quelqu'un de fort. Je ne veux pas que tes larmes te brise, que ta tête consume ton cœur. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi Lou. Jamais. Je ne suis pas moi même sans toi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te touche comme ça. Ce qui te fait du mal car à deux on est beaucoup plus fortes.**

Elle se détacha légèrement de moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Charlie me regardait désolée, j'avais compris une chose en étant avec Charlie... Elle n'aurait jamais pitié de moi. Elle était juste triste... Mais la sensation de lui faire du mal m'était insupportable. La rendre triste était comme échoué à ma tâche.

Charlie s'approcha de moi, et déposa ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez.

**\- Je suis là, je l'ai toujours été,** chuchota-t-elle.

Je me pinçais des lèvres, avant même que mes larmes ne puissent couler je sentais le pouce de Charlie retirer celles qui voulaient s'échapper. Elle me souriait timidement. Mon nez se contractait légèrement, j'essayais de contrôler mon trop plein d'émotion. J'étais fatiguée de toujours tout garder.

**\- Je t'aime Lou, personne ne changera la façon dont je t'aime, **susurra-t-elle à mes lèvres.

Je hochais la tête faiblement.

**\- Ne crois pas que tu mérites d'être seule, de ne pas être aimer.**

C'était comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Elle comprenait sans que je ne lui parle réellement. Elle était parfaite, tellement parfaite comparait à moi.

Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque pour combler le reste d'espace entre nos lèvres. Nos corps se collaient directement ensemble, en une fraction de seconde elle me réchauffa. Charlie se dégagea quand je me tenais la tête.

**\- Tu as encore mal au crâne ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu sais il existe des médicaments, **fit Charlie en se levant vers le lavabo.

Elle attrapa une petit boîte pleine de cachet, et elle revenait vers moi en secouant les médocs.

**\- Et le plus souvent ça aide beaucoup à aller mieux.**

**\- Arrête de te moquer de moi,** soufflais-je.

**\- Merlin c'est toi qui dis ça, on aura tout vu,** se moqua Charlie.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Elle me fit un sourire complice. Charlie pencha la tête vers moi pour capter mon regard. Elle me tendait les cachets que je prenais sans difficulté, puis vint se rasseoir.

**\- Honnête****ment**** bébé, je ne suis pas rassurée du tout. J'ai aussi peur que toi et pour combler le tout tu ne me dis rien, chut ! Attend ok ? Laisse moi parler... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, ça je pense que je l'ai compris maintenant. Mais écoute moi, je n'aime pas être mise à l'écart. Je ne te demande rien certes, mais je n'aime pas ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi et oui je sais que tu ne veux pas que je le sois mais... Que veux tu ! C'est comme ça. Je suis là pour toi, alors même si ça me fait chier j'attendrais que tu sois prête... **(Charlie me fixait)**... Vraiment. Je ne te mens pas.**

**\- Je suis terriblement nul pour parler.**

Charlie lâcha un rire.

**\- Ça je le sais !** Rigola-t-elle. **Tu préfères taper au lieu de discuter. Mais là ****on ****parle de ce que tu as à l'intérieure alors c'est un peu dur de mettre K.O. tes propres émotions.**

**\- C'est eux qui m'ont mit à terre.**

Charlie me caressa les cheveux, j'en profitais pour m'appuyer contre elle.

**\- Je te comprend tu sais,** essaya Charlie. **Enfin je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et franchement ça va me tuer. Mais je te comprend car j'ai duré énormément de temps ****avant de**** me confier à toi, j'avais tellement mal. Et étonnement à chaque fois que j'allais trop mal, je pensais à toi. Et je me disais qu'avec toi ça pourrait mieux aller... Je m'étais pas trompé.**

Je passais une de mes mains dans la sienne et embrassais celle-ci.

**\- C'est dur de parler quand tout va mal, **confia-t-elle.

Charlie se levait et me tirait par la même occasion.

**\- Il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner.**

Ma tête pencha en arrière et je soupirais.

**\- J'avais oublié cette merde. Avec un peu de chance Potter pourra enfin tuer son mec,** râlais-je. **Quand je pense qu'il est toujours avec sa gamine de Loup-garou. Quel con.**

Charlie souriait en m'examinant.

**\- Non mais c'est vrai, j'aurais été Potter je lui aurais fait bouffé ses dents, ou encore même j'aurais raser la tête de la Vicki. On touche pas au copine des autres enfin copain bref... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? **Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Comme d'habitude Charlie me regardait en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour essayer de me plaire. N'essaye pas d'être autre chose que tu es là. J'aime vraiment comment tu es. Tu es à la fois méchante et un vrai bébé avec moi,** souriait-elle. **Tu ne m'as jamais déçu auparavant... J'attendrais juste que tu sois prête à me parler.**

J'avais l'impression qu'elle concluait enfin ce qu'elle essayait de me dire depuis le début. Charlie ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir de la salle de bain, elle me prit la main puis m'embrassait.

**\- Merci, **susurrais-je.

Je sentais mon cœur retrouver une petite chaleur. Charlie avait un tel pouvoir sur moi.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

On venait d'arrêter de courir pour s'échauffer. J'étais entrain de m'étirer avec Charlie et Rose à côté d'un banc. Il y avait un très beau parc où on courait tous pour nos entraînements quotidien. Charlie évidement était ravis... ça lui rappelait le Quidditch.

**\- Ça m'étonnera toujours autant, **déclara Charlie en s'abaissant de manière à toucher le bout de ses orteils.

**\- Quoi donc ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Que Rose puisse nous suivre aussi facilement, **s'amusa Charlie.

Rose lui fit un tape sur le haut du crâne tout en rigolant. Au loin de je voyais Vicki et Alexander entrain de rigoler, Alexander était entrain de lui masser rapidement les épaules. Je ne pouvais que rouler des yeux à ça. Peut être que Scorpius avait raison tout compte fait... Que je devrais le laisser tomber. Plus loin sur un autre banc on voyait Sawyer et Parkinson entrain de fumer une clope alors que Malfoy râlait devant leurs comportements. Scorpius gardaient toujours un œil sur sa sœur alors qu'il était occupé à tenir les pieds de sa copine. Alice était entrain de faire plusieurs abdominaux.

**\- Lou va mieux ? **Demanda Rose en s'étirant les biceps.

**\- À toi de me le dire ?** Fit Charlie.

Rose regardait Charlie en baissant ses épaules comme abattu.

**\- Ok je sais c'est nul, mais je sais qu'elle te parle et que tu sais ce qui se passe, donc ça m'énerve un peu, voilà,** expliqua Charlie un peu tendu. **Sinon oui ça va un peu mieux.**

**\- Tu sais c'est juste que Louann m'a prise au dépourvu. Et.**

**\- Et elle ne veut pas que tu en parles. Je sais, **concluait Charlie.

**\- ****Désolée, **fit Rose en baissant la tête.

Je regardais tour à tour mes deux meilleures amies. Rose était tiraillée par le fait d'obéir à Parkinson ou bien de tout raconter à Charlie. Et de son côté Charlie s'en voulait déjà de remettre la faute sur Rose. Charlie contractait la mâchoire avant de faire une petite moue. Elle releva la tête vers Rose.

**\- Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, **s'excusa Charlie.

Rose haussa les épaules en lui faisant un petit rictus. J'avais l'impression qu'on était tous à cran. Avec nos problèmes personnelles mais aussi avec la peur que les Sanchez s'en prennent à quelqu'un d'entre nous. Sans même qu'on en parle entre nous on savait que la peur était constante... Elle n'arrivait pas à disparaître.

BIP BIP.

**\- Encore ! Putain Sam va me tuer. Elle arrête pas de m'envoyer des sms en ce moment, **s'agaça Charlie.

**\- Elle veut quoi ta sœur ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Tout le temps savoir si tout se passe bien, elle a jamais été aussi collante que maintenant.**

**\- ****Tu crois qu'il y aurait un problème en Angleterre ? **Questionnais-je.

**\- Je pense qu'il nous l'aurait dit non ? **Fit Charlie en remettant son téléphone dans la poche de son mini-short.

**\- ****Perso j****e sais juste que ma mère est super occupé au département de la Justice, r**ajouta Rose.

Charlie haussa les épaules et continua à s'étirer.

**\- Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu son celle d'Al'. Apparemment ils aurait fait une soirée pour fêter leur appartement avec Casey. Y avait pas mal de monde, **déclarais-je en prenant ma cheville derrière mes fesses.

**\- Ah oui ? Ils avaient invités qui ? **Fit Charlie curieuse.

**\- Oh, euh les cousins et cousines. Et des amis de Poudlard, il me semble qu'il y avait Caroline Deauclaire, Nick McLaggen... Euh...**

Rose avait sortie son téléphone et fouinait sur Pinhex :

**\- Y avait aussi Calvin Sloper, Phoebe Bletchley, Duncan Warrington et Ivan Pucey... Oh et puis Adèle est venu avec James. Et Fred avec Blair Paekes.**

**\- Attend Warrington et Pucey sont encore amis avec Casey ?** Demandais-je plus qu'étonné.

**\- Euh, apparemment, **fit Rose en se grattant la tête.

**\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient amis avec Nott ces deux là ?** Questionnais-je.

**\- D'après Lou, le père de Ivan a beaucoup tamisé les choses pendant la délibération du procès. Beaucoup de Sang-pur qui était au procès voulait que Lou soit à Azkaban. Pucey a joué de ses relations, et Warrington aussi... Enfin il me semble qu'il a essayé de brosser dans le sens du poile les Sang-pur pour faire taire l'histoire, **expliqua Charlie.

**\- C'est peut être Malfoy qui a soufflé l'idée à Pucey, **rigolais-je. **Après tout elle sortait avec lui à une époque.**

**\- C'est une autre époque,** fit Rose en plissant des yeux.

Charlie se pencha vers elle pour regarder les photos de la soirée.

**\- Il est plutôt beau garçon,** se moqua-t-elle.

**\- Bon les filles vous venez ?** S'exclamèrent Pierre et Lorcan au loin.

Rapidement on rejoignait le groupe. Les amis de Taissa et elle-même étaient là... à mon plus grand désespoir. Vicki était toute souriante, plus on avançait et plus j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer ses pulls trop grand pour elle. On s'entraînait à l'abri des moldus, les plus expérimentés aidaient les autres, pour ma part je m'étais mise à part pour jeter de nombreux Reducto sur une pierre. Ma mère avait réussi à faire exploser un mannequin tellement était puissance.

**\- Ah ah ah.**

Je roulais des yeux, le rire de Vicki arrivait jusqu'à moi.

**\- REDUCTO ! **M'énervais-je avec un coup violent.

Un rocher en face de moi explosa en mille morceau.

**\- Bien joué Potter.**

Je me tournais pour voir Alexie venir vers moi. Au moins même si je n'avais pas Alexander j'avais sa sœur... Bon ok c'était Alex que je voulais pas Alexie mais bon, c'était déjà bien.

**\- On est là pour s'entraîner, **joua-t-elle en se dandinant devant moi. **Les accidents arrivent vite.**

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil. Elle me fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer Vicki.

**\- Je dis ça... Je dis rien hein, **s'amusa-t-elle en remuant ses sourcils.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de moi alors qu'elle repartait aider Cassandra. Je la suivais du regard, au loin je voyais Krum et Scorpius se faire un combat au corps à corps. Tu parles des vacances, c'était n'importe quoi... Bon l'avantage c'était qu'on était prêt pour la rentrée. Et qu'on découvrait des vrais compétences dans chacun de nous. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas nié que ça nous avait rapproché pour la plus part. Taissa et Rose s'échangèrent plusieurs sortilèges, je pense qu'elles étaient en duel.

Après plus de 30 minutes Charlie avait décrété qu'il serait temps qu'on fasse des duels. J'étais là capitaine de Duel à Gryffondor. Un duel ne me faisait clairement jamais peur. Jeremiah arriva au centre de tous et sortit par magie un calepin :

**\- Les équipes seront...**

**\- Je prend Londubat, **coupa une voix froide.

Je me retournais pour voir Scorpius venir devant moi. Il avait une démarche très gracieuse et un visage qui donnait l'air qu'il était sûre de lui. Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant mon ''copain'' s'approchait du centre un peu étonné. Pourquoi Scorpius voulait se battre en duel avec Alexander ? C'était n'importe quoi... Quoique ! Ils étaient tout les deux très doués. Même si je pense qu'Alex était le plus doué...

**\- Allez Malfoy dégomme le !** S'amusa Krum.

Alexie lui fit un coup de coude auquel la plus part rigolait.

**\- Bon ok alors mettez vous en place, **se résilia Jeremiah.

Scorpius se mettait en place à à peu près 10 mètres d'Alex. Scorpius regardait Alexander droit dans les yeux alors qu'il montait sa baguette entre ses yeux. Ils l'abaissèrent d'un coup, signe qu'ils se saluaient. Tout le monde les regardait, Ellie avait dessiné les lignes du terrain dans l'herbe grâce à sa baguette.

Avant même qu'on puisse cillé Scorpius tourné sur lui même puis bloqua son bras en-dessous sa taille. Sa baguette était visé droit sur Alexander :

**\- ASCENDIO !**

Alexander était propulsé en hauteur et la chut fut tout aussi net et précise que les gestes de Scorpius. La moitié des Serpentards rigolaient en voyant Alex au sol. Il grogna légèrement en se remettant rapidement debout.

**\- DIFFINDO, **répliqua Alexander.

Scorpius se plia du mieux qu'il pouvait pour évité le sortilège. Un griffure impeccable avait mit en lambeaux la chemise beige qu'il avait. On pouvait voire une légère coupe qui prenait tout ses abdominaux.

**\- Parfait, **marmonna Malfoy en retirant sa chemise d'un coup sec.

**\- On a peur Malfoy ? **Défia Alexander en le fixant.

**\- Tu aimerais bien, **tacla-t-il.

**\- Electro !**

**\- Protego ! **Hurla Scorpius.

Un énorme bouclier vert c'était formé en face de lui. Alexander avait créé un filé de lumière, il maintenait toujours son sortilège. À croire qu'il avait envie d'électrocuté à mort Malfoy. Scorpius serra les dents en faisant un pas vers lui. Sa protection était solide, il arrivait à avancé avec elle. C'était hallucinant.

**\- Allez Scor !** S'écria Alice.

**\- Dégomme le Alex,** s'amusa Enzo en tapant dans ses mains.

**\- Elasticum,** rugit Scorpius.

Il fit un bon de plus de 20mètre pour retombé derrière Alexander. Mon copain avait fait un pas en avant dû à la disparition du bouclier du Serpentard.

**\- Glacius,** s'énerva Alexander.

Scorpius fit un geste rapide sur le côté. Il venait de faire un sortilège informulé pour stopper celui d'Alexander. Alex leva sa baguette mais au même moment, Scorpius l'expulsait avec ma main. Le Gryffondor glissa sur le sol. Énervé que Scorpius mène la danse Alexander tapa du poing au sol marmonnant une formule magique. Malfoy était déstabilisé, et tomba à terre.

Je me rapprochais du centre pour arriver à côté de Scarlett.

**\- Ça va trop loin, il faut les arrêter, **indiquais-je alors que Alexander arrivait droit sur Scorpius.

Swing. Plash. Showiit. Les sortilèges étaient dans tout les sens, Scorpius esquivait les attaques, et Alexander parait les siennes.

**\- ****Levicorpus,** siffla Alexander. **On fait moins le malin hein ?**

Alex s'approcha de Malfoy en souriant fière de lui. La compétition des garçons devenaient un vieux règlement de compte malsain. Scorpius gesticulait avec les pieds en l'air.

**\- Tu as perdu, **lança Alexander.

**\- Incarcerem ! **Cracha Malfoy.

Alexander ne s'y attendait pas. Il se retrouva taclé par une corde qui commençait à l'étrangler. On le voyait tous tomber à terre alors que Scorpius retira le sortilège qui lui était infligé. Je faisais un pas vers le terrain mais c'était Alexie qui me rattrapa. Quoi ?! J'en croyais pas mes yeux ils allaient vraiment laisser ça comme ça ?!

**\- Finite !** Siffla Malfoy en retirant la corde autour du cou d'Alex.

Il reprit une simple respiration avant de percuter de plein fouet Malfoy.

**\- On a le sang chaud, **s'amusa Scorpius sous Alexander.

**\- Espèce de connard ! **Cracha Alexander en levant le poing au-dessus le visage du Serpentard.

En regardant la scène j'avais l'impression que Scorpius s'était laissé faire. Comme s'il cherchait à ce qu'on le frappe. Le poing d'Alex arriva directement à sa pommette, un peu de sang gicla mais le plus surprenant c'était le fait qu'Alexander se retrouva expulser par magie juste après.

Scorpius se releva en vitesse avec déjà une ecchymose sur le visage. Il rangea sa baguette dans son étuis qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Il était très déterminé à faire je ne savais quoi... Scorpius arriva à la hauteur d'Alexander et lui prit le col de son t-shirt.

**\- C'est comme ça que se comporte un vrai homme, **trancha Malfoy.

Alexander enfin remit sur ses deux pieds Malfoy lui attribua un bonne droite à la figure. Mes mains venaient directement devant ma bouche. J'étais choquée ! Pourquoi il avait fait ça au juste ?! Je m'avançais vers Alexander alors que Malfoy arrivait face à moi. Je voyais derrière son épaule plusieurs de mes amis aller vers Alexander, mais surtout Vicki arriver en premier.

**\- Ça lui remettra peut être les idées au claire, **chuchota Scorpius en passant à mes côtés.

J'allais pour aller vers Alexander quand je me tournais pour prendre le bras de Scorpius :

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es taré ou quoi ?**

**\- On sait tout les deux qu'il mérite d'être secoué un peu.**

J'ouvrais la bouche pour la refermer. Je regardais Vicki mettre de la glace sur la joue d'Alex alors qu'Alexie était entrain de l'applaudir pour sa nullité face à Malfoy. Un sourire naissait sur mon visage. Je me retournais vers Scorpius, il haussa les épaules en se penchant vers moi.

**\- Ça fait du bien hein ?**

Je roulais des yeux en lui donnant un coup de coude.

**\- Pas de quoi,** s'amusa Scorpius avant de retourner vers Krum et Alice.

Je me mordillais les lèvres en regardant Scorpius. Finalement j'avais peut être quelqu'un qui me comprenait... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily !? Scorpius venait de casser la gueule de ton copain ! Je secouais la tête en me dirigeant vers Alexander.

Je me stoppais carrément en voyant Rose et Charlie revenir vers moi. Charlie secouait la tête pour me faire signe de ne pas y aller. Derrière l'épaule de Rose je voyais Vicki lui caresser le visage. Ma mâchoire se contracta naturellement, et je partais seul plus loin.

**\- Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**S'inquiéta Lorcan.

**\- Je vais m'exercer au Reducto, **hurlais-je les tempes en feu.

**Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.**

Quel con ! J'étais sûre que Scorpius ne pouvait pas faire un combat à la loyale. Et puis me faire avoir par lui ? Il avait séché une grande partie des cours de sa scolarité. Il ne suivait pas en cours, et en plus de ça était un élève moins assidu que moi. Et je me faisais battre simplement car j'avais perdu mon sang froid. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. J'avais vu que Scorpius était aller voir Lily après, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'avait rien avoir là-dedans. Sinon ça serait très faible de sa part de demander à Malfoy de me foutre une raclée. Et puis même ! De puis quand Scorpius était ami avec Lily, c'était fou ça. Malfoy et Potter, j'en revenais pas qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Ça me dégoûtait même.

Cette fouine de malheur m'exaspérait déjà bien assez quand on était à Poudlard, et maintenant il faut qu'il soit là dans mes problèmes de couple. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas des problèmes à gérer lui d'abord ! Merlin ! Alex calme toi, c'était simplement un duel... Un duel qui avait mal tourné. Bref.

Quand je pense qu'Alexie m'avait dit que c'était bien fait pour moi. En gros dans tout mes amis personne ne me soutenaient un minimum. Même pas propre sœur n'essayait pas de comprendre. J'en avais marre d'être continuellement seul, pourquoi il avait fallu que Vicki habite au États-Unis. Comment j'étais censé garder contacte avec elle une fois rentré à Londres. Rien ne pouvait être simple.

**\- Ça va aller Alex ?**

La voix de Vicki me ramenait à la réalité. On venait de sortir du parc pour se retrouver dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. J'avais décidé de ramener Vicki jusqu'à chez elle.

**\- Oui oui t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Il t'a salement amoché,** soupira Vicki.** Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?**

**\- Je sais pas, **mentais-je.

Évidement que je savais. Je n'étais pas stupide, Lorcan m'avait déjà dit que je devais aller parler avec Lily. Pierre me disait d'avoir une conversation civilisé. Mais le comble c'était que maintenant c'était Scorpius Malfoy qui donnait son opinion ! Non mais je rêvais c'était pas possible. Ce mec avait carrément renié sa sœur, et maintenant c'était lui qui me demander de me comporter comme un homme.

**\- Tu as eu envie de le mordre ? **Demanda soudainement Vicki.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

**\- Tellement. J'avais envie de lui croquer la gueule pour qu'il se stoppe,** avouais-je.

**\- Il faut qu'on apprenne à gérer ça,** soufflait la jeune brune.

Je hochais la tête en changeant de trottoir. Il n'y avait toujours pas un signe des Sanchez. Enzo disait qu'il les avait vu traîner dans les forêts l'autre jour. Et Jeremiah avait vu la famille dans leur maison. Je trouvais sa risqué de les espionner mais apparemment ça convenait aux amis de Taissa. Le temps que Vicki ne soit pas dans le lot ça m'allait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette en danger pour rien.

On arrivait bientôt à l'arrière de la boutique de sa mère. Vicki ouvrit la porte grâce à sa baguette et se retourna vers moi. Je la voyais me faire un petit sourire mignon en me tendant la main.

**\- Allez vient, je vais te désinfecter.**

Je lui pris la main et la suivais jusqu'à une petite buanderie. Plusieurs feuilles et plantes pendaient du plafond. C'était sûrement là que Vicki et sa mère préparaient les nombreuses potions de la boutique. Je m'appuyais contre la table en bois au milieu de la pièce alors que Vicki humidifié un bandage. Elle avait une technique très harmonieuse de plonger ce bandage. Je la regardais plonger le bout de tissu dans de l'eau avec de nombreuse plantes. Vicki faisait ça très lentement. Elle avait remonté ses manches et je pouvais encore voir ses cicatrices parcourir ses bras.

Je n'étais pas répugné, je les trouvais belles. Elles racontaient son histoire, un petit bout de notre histoire à nous. De notre meute. Vicki se retourna après avoir essoré le tissu, elle me fit comme d'habitude son sourire timide avant de s'approcher de moi. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure lentement en portant le bandage à ma joue.

**\- Ça va permettre de cicatriser plus vite,** murmura-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête en observant ses lèvres pulpeuse et ses yeux pénétrant. Ils était gris, mais le contour était tellement sombre que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me transperçait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur moi.

Vicki posa une main sur mon épaule alors qu'elle tapota très légèrement sur ma mâchoire. Elle souriait en me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

**\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** Souriait-elle.

**\- Oh. Euh. Je sais pas je regardais tes yeux c'est tout.**

Elle hocha la tête avant d'aller chercher un bocal sous levier. Vicki dévissa le couvercle et je pouvais voir une pommade beaucoup plus compacte. Elle en prit une noisette avec deux doigts puis l'appliqua sur ma blessure. Un petite frisson agréable m'envahissait quand les doigts de Vicki arriva au contacte de ma peau.

J'avais l'impression que ça avait duré des heures. Je n'avais pas arrêter de fixer ses yeux et ses lèvres. Elle me souriait presque à chaque fois qu'elle croisait mon regard. J'adorais être avec elle, on avait pas besoin de communiquer, tout était plus simple.

Vicki se décala de moi pour ranger ses affaires.

**\- Alexie ne m'aime pas vraiment hein ? **Demanda-t-elle en vidant l'évier.

**\- Je pense qu'elle est simplement trop concentrer sur le fait que je sois moins présent.**

**\- Et aussi peut être car je t'ai transformé,** murmura-t-elle.

Instinctivement je lui pris une main et elle vint se repositionner face à moi. Je faisais des petits cercles avec mon pouce sur sa main.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute,** déclarais-je. **Ça va maintenant.**

Vicki hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de tes amis alors ?**

**\- Je. Y a nous, enfin la meute.**

Elle me regardait très attentivement, je repris sans hésiter :

**\- On a quelque chose tout les deux, avec mes amis c'est différent il ne comprenne pas tout ce que je peux vivre. Ils ne peuvent pas se douter que parfois le Loup-garou prend le dessus sur certaine situation. Et puis Lily est toujours en colère en ce moment.**

**\- Peut être qu'ils ont aussi des problèmes à gérer eux aussi. Tu sais l'histoire avec les Sanchez est tout nouveau pour eux, ils n'arrivent sûrement pas à faire la part des choses.**

Je jouais avec ma mâchoire alors qu'elle se rapprochait un petit peu de moi.

**\- Soit plus indulgent,** chuchota-t-elle.

On était proche tout les deux, peut être trop proche. Mais j'aimais sentir son odeur de jasmin. Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas d'être captivés par ses lèvres. Je me demandais quel goût elles pouvaient avoir, si elles étaient douces. Vicki se mordilla une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure.

BIP BIP.

Mon portable me ramenait à la réalité. Je le sortais de ma poche pour voir un message d'Alexie :

**De Lexie à 18h36 :** _Y a une soirée à la maison. Ramène ta chienne si tu veux. _

J'avais envie de soupirer, mais après Vicki m'aurait demandé qu'est-ce qu'il y avait. Alexie était vraiment infecte quand elle s'y mettait. Je rangeais mon portable et remontais mes yeux sur Vicki qui n'avait pas bougé.

**\- On va à voir les autres ce soir à la maison, ils font une soirée.**

**\- Mmh mmh.**

Vicki hocha la tête faiblement en entrouvrant quelque peu ses lèvres. Ma main descendait le long de son bras tout en la caressant. J'aimais beaucoup dessiner ses cicatrices, et je pense que c'était réciproque car Vicki frissonnait.

Comment ça se faisait qu'elle n'avait pas de copain ? C'était une jolie fille, elle était timide certes mais vraiment gentille. Elle était là pour les autres, à l'écoute aussi. Elle mériterait d'être heureuse.

La main de Vicki monta jusqu'à mon épaule puis jusqu'à ma joue. Elle me la caressa lentement. Vicki était comme hypnotisé par les gestes qu'elle faisait. Et moi c'était elle qui m'hypnotisait.

Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard du sien. Sans que je puisse m'en rende compte je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Son souffle me chatouillait le nez. Le visage de Vicki n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre du mien. J'aurais pu me retirer, j'aurais peut être dû. Mais j'avais envie de savoir ce que ça faisait, si c'était différent.

Quelque dernier centimètres... Un dernier. J'avais fermé les yeux, j'avais succombé à la tentation. Le corps chaud de Vicki vint se coller au mien qui était appuyé contre la table. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres avec les miennes. Doucement j'encerclais sa taille, et Vicki posa finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et déjà légèrement humide. Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre de sa part. Une de ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux. Je passais délicatement ma langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses pour avoir l'accès.

J'étais entrain fauté.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

**\- ****Pourquoi on ne se sert pas de la magie déjà ?** Demandais-je à bout de force.

J'avais une caisse entière d'alcool, et je suivais Scarlett devant moi avec elle aussi une caisse.

**\- Tu veux devenir veille, moche et grosse Crivey ? Je ne pense pas,** tacla-t-elle glaciale.

Scarlett était d'humeur massacrante depuis le duel de son frère avec Alexander. En même temps c'était un peu partie trop loin je la comprenais. Les Malfoys ne s'étaient pas encore adressé la parole mais je sentais que Scarlett allait explosé intérieurement. On arrivait dans la cuisine toute les deux, je posais ma caisse près du frigo alors que Scarlett ranger déjà tout dedans.

Je m'appuyais sur le plan de travail et l'examinais. Scarlett avait une ride du lion juste entre ses deux sourcils tellement elle était en colère. Ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus brutaux et directes qu'à l'ordinaire. Je passais une main derrière mon cou en me raclant la gorge.

**\- Scarlett ?**

**\- Ouais, **siffla-t-elle.

**\- Tu veux en parler ?**

Elle se releva directement, elle avait posait une main sur le dessus de la porte du réfrigérateur. Scarlett fermait les yeux et contractait sa mâchoire.

**\- Parler de quoi au juste, du fait que j'ai un frère vraiment, stupidement, putainement con ? Ou alors qu'on s'est embarqué dans une merde pas possible et que maintenant Taissa et les autres comptent sur nous ? Ou encore mieux, peut être Sawyer qui est distant, froid, et qui n'a plus toute sa tête. Ou sinon parlons de Louann, qui s'enfonce dans son propre malheur... Qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien...Que je n'arrive même pas aider...**

Plus elle parlait plus sa voix diminuait. Je me pinçais les lèvres et m'approchais d'elle. Scarlett était toujours dos à moi. Elle avait baissé la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Le frigo était toujours ouvert.

**\- Comment je suis censé les aider alors que j'ai l'impression de me perdre moi-même ?**

Je passais une main dans son dos. Elle se détendait directement à ce contacte. Alexie avait voulu organisé une soirée pour ce soir, pour se détendre un peu. Et je pense que ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

**\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour Sawyer et Lou,** avoua-t-elle. J**e veux les aider. Mais je n'y arrive plus.**

**\- Peut être... Peut être qu'ils ne savent même plus comment se gérer eux-même. Ou alors ils pensent que tu ne mérites pas de te rendre malheureuse pour eux, **essayais-je.

**\- Ils fonctionnent comme ça. Ils se taisent toujours, ils n'arrivent jamais à communiquer. C'est seulement quand ils sont au bord de craqué que ça explose. On dirait des frères et sœurs pour ça sérieusement... Et puis ce n'est pas le bon moment de craquer. Javier fera tout pour nous enfoncer comme il peut s'il connaît nos faiblesses.**

Scarlett avait raison. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, sur Javier Sanchez mais aussi sur Sawyer et Lou. Ils fonctionnaient à l'identique. Je voyais les épaules de Scarlett s'abaisser, je lui caressais le dos en attendant qu'elle se calme. Je n'avais pas à attendre très longtemps car elle se retourna vers moi. Je souriais intérieurement car c'était toujours pareil... Ses yeux bleus contre mes yeux verts. À l'époque c'était pendant des conflits, et maintenant on était amis.

**\- On doit faire confiance à Rose, **déclara Scarlett.

Je savais qu'elle parlait de Lou. On ne savait pas pourquoi Lou s'était confié à elle, mais il fallait reconnaître que Rose était sûrement la plus rationnelle. Et puis Rose aimait Lou, elle pourrait l'aider... En y réfléchissant bien, je me doutais pourquoi Lou avait fait ça. Elle avait dû croire que Rose s'en fichait d'elle, et qu'elle ne connaissait rien à sa vie. Donc si Rose était neutre peut être qu'elle oublierait ce que Lou lui dirait. Du moins c'était exactement le cheminement que j'avais fait quand on était dans la forêt interdite. Quand je m'étais confié pour la première fois pour mon viol. C'était toujours plus facile d'avoir la réaction de Lou plutôt que celle de mes amis ou de ma famille.

**\- On fait confiance à Rose, **murmurais-je.

**\- Elle va t'en parler un jour,** fit Scarlett.

**\- Je sais. Je la connais. J'attends juste.**

Scarlett souriait légèrement.

**\- L'attente est rude, **confia-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête alors qu'elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Elle me fit un simple signe de tête. On était amies à présent toute les deux, mais Scarlett restait toujours quelqu'un de réservé, plutôt froide. Et sûrement pas tactile. Du moins elle ne l'était qu'avec Lou ou Rose. Je lui souriais en haussant les épaules.

**\- Bon il faut ranger le reste, **déclara Scarlett.

**\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi Alexie organise la soirée et ne fait rien ?** Râlais-je.

**\- C'est Alexie, **rigola-t-elle en prenant des boissons dans ma caisse.

**OOO**

**\- C'est un jeu complètement ridicule ! On est tous quasiment en couple, **s'exaspéra Pierre.

**\- Ok alors pas de jeu de la bouteille,** rigola Amber.

**\- Je vote pour un Vodka-ditch,** m'amusais-je.

**\- C'est quoi ?** Fit Rose en arrivant à côté de moi.

**\- Un jeu pour les grands le nain, **ricana Lou en débarrassant la table du salon.

Ellie et Jeremiah arrivaient déjà avec les gobelets et la vodka. Rose boudait Louann ce qui faisait encore plus rire ma copine. Ellie plaçait trois tas de trois gobelets de chaque côté de la table. En gros ça représentait les trois anneaux de Quidditch. Jeremiah remplissait les gobelets de vodka alors que Pierre les aromatisaient avec différents goûts. Amber, elle, dessina une ligne avec sa baguette sur la table, ça séparer nos deux terrains. Pierre arrivait avec une petite balle. On était prêt à jouer.

**\- Je prend Pierre,** déclarais-je en le prenant par la taille.

**\- On va vous éclater, **rigola-t-il alors que j'étais toujours dans ses bras.

Lou me regardait joueuse et s'amusa à s'humidifier les lèvres en jouant avec le rebord de son verre.

**\- Je prend Jeremiah,** fit Ellie en lui tapant une.

La partie était très serré. Amber et Cassandra nous encourageaient alors que Lorcan se moquait des mauvais tire de Pierre. Taissa et Enzo étaient en euphorie quand Ellie ou bien Jeremiah marquaient un point. Évidement la partie était corsé car on pouvait protéger nos buts, et j'étais gardienne ne l'oubliez pas. Bon avec de l'alcool dans le sang c'était beaucoup plus compliqué...

Alexie et Alice étaient entrain de danser toute les deux sur la table basse du salon. Lily était partie sur le balcon avec Rose. Elle devait sûrement en avoir trop marre de supporter Vicki et Alexander entrain de rigoler. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à se faire du mal comme ça. Alexander était entrain de dérailler complètement, et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour la petite Vicki. On ne devrait pas à la base n'aimait qu'une seule personne ?

**\- Buuuuuuut !** S'écria Ellie en sautant en l'air.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu l'action d'Ellie. En étant quand même bonne joueuse je prenais mon verre cul sec, sous le regard plein de défi d'Ellie. Derrière son épaule je voyais Scarlett, Sawyer et Lou parlaient ensemble. Scarlett semblait rigoler avec Sawyer alors que ma copine était un peu dans ses pensées.

L'alcool commençait à faire effet. Tout le monde était un peu euphorique, même Lily était partie danser avec Lorcan. Avec Pierre, il ne nous restait qu'un verre pour gagner. C'était lui le poursuiveur pas moi. Alors c'était lui qui tirait. Il s'était penchait un petit peu contre la table, il avait levé la balle jusqu'entre ses deux yeux. Je souriais en le voyant fermer un œil pour mieux viser. Cassandra était prête à sauter de joie.

Pierre eut un geste rapide et précis. La balle volait à une vitesse folle et se retrouvait directement dans le gobelet rouge. Cassandra le prenait dans ses bras brusquement en sautant dans les aires. Ellie et Jeremiah rigolaient et refaisaient déjà le but, ce n'était définitivement pas des mauvais joueurs. Amber et Taissa nous applaudissaient alors que Enzo remplissaient déjà de nouveaux verres.

Je laissais ma place aux autres pour aller voir ma copine.

**\- Belle victoire Crivey,** s'amusa Sawyer en passant un bras autour de mon cou.

**\- Où est passé le Sawyer maussade depuis le début des vacances ? **Taquinais-je.

**\- Je suis un autre homme maintenant, **fit-il avec un regard charmeur.

**\- Il a dû sûrement fricoter avec une nouvelle fille, **déclara Scarlett en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Lou qui était à côté de nous n'était pas trop à son aise. Scarlett et Sawyer rigolaient ensemble alors que je lui fis un signe de tête. Je retirais le bras de Sawyer pour aller vers ma copine, au même moment Lou m'évitait en reprenant un nouveau verre. Quand elle se retourna, elle me percuta à moitié.

**\- Désolée, **fit-elle avec un sourire.

**\- T'inquiète.**

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude ça me donnait des petits frissons dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

**\- Tu veux danser ?** Susurrais-je à ses lèvres.

**\- Oh oui, **s'excita ma copine.

Lou finissait son verre d'un traite avant de reprendre plusieurs gorgée au goulot. Merlin ! Dans pas longtemps elle allait atteindre son point de non-retour. Je commençais en me rapprochant d'elle assez sensuellement, Lou rigolait déjà. Parfait j'aimais être sa distraction ! J'adorais danser et encore plus avec quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que ma copine. Je me collais tellement à elle que je sentais son souffle alcoolisé sur mon visage. Sans lui demander la permission et dans l'ambiance je lui prenais la taille et commençais à danser collé-serré avec elle. Lou rigolait deux fois plus, elle savait que j'imitais sa technique de drague. Un peu trop vulgaire à mon goût mais ça fonctionnais souvent. Pour la faire taire je plaçais une jambe entre son entre-jambe. Comme réponse je vis Lou se mordre instantanément la lèvre inférieure puis elle plaça une main sur mes reins pour que je puisse me coller à elle entièrement. Je commençais à dandiner mon bassin au rythme de la musique. Merlin ! C'était carrément hot, ça me rappeler tellement nos danses enflammés qu'on faisant avant ! Vu qu'on était alcoolisé, j'étais d'humeur taquine et je me rapprochais de son cou pour lui laisser des baiser. Ma langue accompagnait mes gestes et je l'entendais déjà gémir. Je ne pouvais pas retenir de fermer les yeux tellement c'était excitant.

Si j'arrivais à lui faire oublier ses problèmes le temps d'une danse c'était parfait. Juste parfait.

Après la première chanson Lou passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je souriais alors que je la voyais qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Je lui caressais le visage et m'approchais pour l'embrasser. Alors que Lou allait approfondir le baiser, Alexie et Scarlett arrivèrent en sautant pour prendre par la taille Lou. Je rigolais en voyant Lou se débattre et râler deux fois plus, évidement elle faisait semblant elle adorait danser avec les jolies filles, et encore plus avec Scarlett. Je m'éclipsais pour retrouvais mes amis. Tout le monde commençait à danser, l'ambiance devenait euphorique.

Scorpius rigolait en faisant danser Alice. Krum était entrain jouer à un jeu avec Sawyer. Je ne voyais déjà plus Pierre et Cassandra, mais je supposais qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé le chemin d'une chambre. Jeremiah et Lorcan faisaient danser Lily, elle arrivait au moins à sourire. Rose venait de raccompagner Taissa et Enzo. Apparemment ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Alexander était partie chercher un verre à l'une des tables qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

**\- Un verre ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**\- Pourquoi pas, **souriais-je en lui tendant mon verre.

Il me versait une liqueur à la framboise. Je me retournais pour m'appuyer contre la table, Alexander faisait la même chose.

**\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?**

Alexander venait de se pencher pour pouvoir me parler.

**\- Ça va oui, puis j'ai gagné au jeu tout à l'heure donc tout va bien, **me vantais-je en buvant une gorgée.

**\- ****Toujours la meilleure évidement,** se moqua-t-il.

Je souriais un instant avant de me retourner vers lui.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça à Lily ?** Demandais-je sans détour.

Alexander soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Charlie honnêtement je ne pense pas que ça te concerne, **m'expliqua-t-il.

Je rigolais jaune en m'approchant de son oreille.

**\- Souvent les gens qui disent ça ont simplement aucune idée de ce qu'ils font. Et vu tes réactions j'imagine que tu ne trouves plus d'excuse à ton comportement.**

Ma réponse m'avait valu un regard noir de sa part quand je m'étais reculé. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Où était passer l'Alexander que je connaissais, avec qui j'avais grandis ? Je détestais sa lycanthropie car elle avait fait souffrir ses proches, ça l'avait fait souffrir. Mais surtout car ça l'avait changé.

**\- Être un Loup-garou ne fait pas de toi un con. C'est simplement tes réactions qui font de toi le mec que tu es,** soulignais-je.

**\- Occupe toi de tes affaires Charlie.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**\- Ou encore mieux occupe toi de ta copine, **me rembarra-t-il en désignant quelque chose avec son index.

Je suivais ce qu'il me montrait pour voir au loin Lou entrain de tituber près d'une table. Je le regardais de haut en bas avant de me diriger vers ma copine. Alexander avait intérêt de se reprendre un minimum sinon j'allais lui faire avaler ses dents parfaitement blanche. Rah ! Il m'énervait. Lily devrait le faire réagir en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

J'arrivais à côté de ma copine.

**\- Houlà !** Fis-je en la rattrapant de justesse. **C'était pas très judicieux de prendre autant d'alcool d'un coup hein.**

Lou me répondait en me faisant une grimace. Je rigolais en passant une main à la taille, je la surélevais un petit peu pour l'accompagner un peu plus loin. Ok ! J'étais sportive mais merde, porter quelqu'un sur plus de 10 mètres était intense et tellement physique, encore plus avec l'alcool. J'arrivais à maintenir habilement Lou contre un mur, je souriais en lui retirant les cheveux qu'elle avait devant elle.

**\- Ça va ? Tu veux te reposer ?** Demandais-je.

Lou planta ses yeux dans les miens, ils pétillaient. Je lui caressais le visage en l'attente de ma réponse. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité c'était passé dans ce couloir. J'aimais sentir son odeur, même si elle était mélangé avec de l'alcool. Mon cœur avait des petites décharges électriques quand j'étais si proche de Lou. Toujours les mêmes, j'avais l'impression que ça me permettais de voir que j'étais en vie.

**\- Lou ?**

Comme réponse je me fis pousser. Lou se précipita dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Je la suivais directement, et fort heureusement car elle avait manquer de justesse de se fracasser la tête contre la cuvette des toilettes si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé. J'arrivais près d'elle et lui tenais les cheveux, tout en lui caressant machinalement le dos. Lou était vraiment ingérable...

Je m'asseyais derrière elle en attendant qu'elle finisse de vomir. Après un petit moment, elle tira la chasse d'eau et s'essuya avec une serviette qui était là. (Elle devait appartenir à Lily). Lou tomba dans mes bras dos à moi. Je lui embrassais directement le derrière de son crâne.

**\- Tu vas mieux ?**

Mon menton était posé sur le haut de son crâne et je pouvais sentir son odeur.

**\- Désolée, j'avais besoin de m'échapper un peu.**

**\- D'accord, **chuchotais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Il y eut un silence entre nous, je sentais son cœur se calait parfaitement avec le mien. À part quand on était dans un lit, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé toute les deux tranquilles. Ce n'était pas la journée de Louann, après ce matin elle aurait sûrement préféré se reposer sans personne autour d'elle. Ou mieux, avoir un sac de boxe. Je devrais d'ailleurs investir là-dedans.

**\- Mon père.**

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je voulais voir ses yeux, je n'aimais pas lui parler quand je pouvais pas lire en elle. Je la retournais délicatement pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille.

**\- J'ai.**

Lou hésita.

**\- Le Memoria. Enfin.**

Ma copine soupira puis reprit une grand inspiration.

**\- Prend ton temps,** murmurais-je.

Son visage laissait traverser beaucoup d'émotion, elle essayait de sourire mais ses lèvres s'abaissaient. Mon cœur se serrait face à cette image. Lou se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

**\- Le... Le père de Sawyer est un connard sans pitié qui maltraite son propre fils. Pansy est une égoïste sans cœur qui ne s'est jamais occupé de sa fille.**

Je ne la coupais pas même si je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait déjà du mal à parler alors si c'était pour l'interroger ça ne servait à rien. Surtout que Lou pouvait se braquer.

**\- Le Memoria, **rigola nerveusement Lou.** C'est affreux. Le goût. La texture... Le réveille. La vérité.**

Ses yeux gris étaient brillant, je passais mes mains sur les siennes pour lui serrer. Son cœur souffrait.

**\- La première fois que j'ai prit du Memoria je croyais que je pourrais revivre un moment ****où on était ****toute les deux. Pourquoi ****pas ****même quand on était pas encore ensemble, **expliqua-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. **Ça m'a fait voir mon passé, je me souvenais même plus de ça. Je... Y avait mon père.**

Je contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais ma surprise. Son père ? Déjà je ne connaissais même pas sa mère qui était ''présente'' dans sa vie. Alors son père ?! Merlin ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Lou était déjà tellement sur la défensive quand il s'agissait de sa mère alors je n'imaginais même pas pour son père. Un père qui l'avait abandonné dès la naissance.

**\- Hier soir j'ai... Ne m'en veut pas Charlie...** (je secouais la tête)**... J'ai repris du Memoria... Pansy le connaît ! Certains Sang-purs doivent savoir. Il fricotait encore avec ma mère quand j'étais à Poudlard. Merlin Charlie, mon père sait qui je suis mais... Rien. Il y a rien.**

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Je passais mes mains directement derrière elle pour la serrer contre moi.

**\- Ils m'ont abandonnés,** sanglota-t-elle. **Ils ne veulent pas de moi... Ils ne m'aiment même pas.**

J'essayais d'assimiler tout. J'étais sous le choc, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à faire la part des choses actuellement. J'avais envie d'aller frapper quelque chose, d'aller trouver la personne qui lui sert de mère pour la réveiller. Les parents ne sont pas là pour rendre heureux leurs enfants à la base ? Je sentais mes oreilles devenir rouge de colère. Comment deux parents avaient pu rejeter leur propre enfant pour vivre leur petite vie ? La vie de Louann n'était pas aussi importante à leurs yeux.

**\- C'est aussi compliqué que ça de m'aimer ?**

C'était une question où elle ne voulait pas de réponse. C'était la première fois que je la voyais si perdu. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle révélation... Mon cerveau imbriqua chaque information qu'elle m'avait donné... Pourquoi elle m'avait parlé du père de Sawyer ? MERLIN !

Je retenais encore ma surprise en resserrant mon emprise sur elle. Une de mes mains était passé dans ses cheveux pour tenir son tête contre mon épaule.

Sawyer était son frère ?! Toute les images que j'avais d'eux ensemble se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ils se ressemblaient tellement dans leurs façon d'être, leurs goûts pour les filles aussi, toute les règles qui transgressaient, les gestes qu'ils faisaient en simultané. Merlin ce n'était pas possible. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, Sawyer était grand, les cheveux blonds, les yeux claire. Lou était petit et brune, et avait les yeux... gris claires. C'était une coïncidence... Sawyer ne pouvait pas être son frère. Comment ça pouvait être le cas, la mère de Sawyer était morte à sa naissance, la femme d'Arthur Adams était enceinte quand Lou est née. Non non ! Ce pouvait pas être le cas... Enfin... Lou était née le 18 novembre... Et Sawyer le 4 décembre. Merlin ! C'était peut être possible. Bordel Charlie arrête de réfléchir, tu t'embrouilles !

Lou commençait à se calmer, je lui caressais le dos en espérant qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Au moins dans ses rêves elle était dans un monde qui lui appartenait.

On restait là toute les deux. Je m'étais appuyé le dos contre la baignoire, Lou était toujours dans mes bras. Je commençais à piquer du nez, mais pour rester éveillé je lui chuchotais des petites phrases qu'elle aimait que je lui dise. Je chantonnais même pour elle. Finalement j'avais bien fait d'attendre, même si maintenant j'étais encore plus inquiète pour son comportement, et énervé contre ces connards de parents.

J'avais tellement envie de retourner en Angleterre pour trouver Pansy et lui dire ces quatre vérités.

**Point de vue de Enzo Trevino.**

J'avais quitté les autres i peine une heure. J'avais dit à Taissa que j'irais faire un tour du côté des Sanchez pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Rien. Quedal.

J'étais partie voir en voiture du côté de leur maison. Pour ne pas me faire repérer je me garais un bon kilomètre avant l'entrée de leur demeure. Je sentais l'air se refroidir tout d'un coup. C'était signe que je me rapprochais de chez les Sanchez.

Arrivé devant l'allée, je retirais le charme d'illusion qu'ils avaient placés. Je connaissais maintenant bien les cachettes pour rentrer et sortir de leur immense jardin. Je me plaçais comme d'habitude derrière un buisson assez proche du perron.

Rien.

Il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas possible. Les acolytes de Javier veillaient toujours super tard, et puis il y avait toujours au moins une personne de réveiller. Mais là il n'y avait pas une seule lumière, pas un seul bruit.

Je tendais l'oreille pour essayer de capter quelque chose.

**\- Ennnzoooo.**

Un infime murmure me chatouilla les tympans. J'avais dû réveiller, ce n'était pas possible. Ou alors je devenais fou, et j'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler.

**\- Ennnzooo.**

Je me retournais sur moi même en regardant tout autour de moi.

Personne.

Il n'y avait personne, et pourtant j'entendais bien quelqu'un. La voix de quelqu'un, elle ne m'était pas familière. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus, je ne pouvais pas savoir si elle était proche ou loin de moi. Je tournais littéralement en rond.

**\- Viens à moi Enzo.**

Je tournais la tête et zyeutais les environs. La lune éclairait la villa et ses extérieurs, je n'étais pas fou il n'y avait personne ici. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi, mais j'avais l'impression que cette voix venait de l'autre côté de la maison.

Sans réfléchir je prenais ma baguette en main, puis je partais à sa recherche. Je contournais la maison rapidement en me cachant dans plusieurs buissons ou bien derrière des arbres. La voix m'appelait une nouvelle fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était une fille qui essayait de me contacter. J'accélérais le pas pour me trouver à l'arrière de la maison.

Si c'était bien quelqu'un qui était là alors ça voudrait dire que Javier avait kidnappé une nouvelle personne. Juste à m'imaginer ce connard j'avais chaud, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire sur une personne. D'après les recherches de Taissa et Amber, il serait sur le point de vouloir extraire l'énergie des sorciers via leur âme. Plus il accumulerait d'âme plus il deviendrait puissant et à ce moment précis personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

**\- Aide moi Enzo.**

Je l'avais entendu ! Je marchais rapidement vers une espèce de grange. Je me stoppais à l'entrée de celle-ci quand j'entendais la voix derrière moi. Je me retournais directement.

Il n'y avait que des peupliers qui bougeaient à cause du vent, et le bruit d'un petit courant d'eau.

**\- Enzo.**

Je tournais la tête à gauche. C'était pas croyable j'avais l'impression que c'était de la fumé, que le son de sa voix était irréel.

**\- Enzo...**

**\- Mais tu es où,** murmurais-je à moi-même.

Je tournais la tête en face de moi.

**\- Ici.**

Le choc était tel que je tombais directement au sol. Le visage de Javier n'avait été qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Il était apparu par magie. J'entendais des gens ricaner aux alentours. Je m'étais fait avoir ! J'avais été piégé ! Je me remettais debout du mieux que je pouvais avec ma baguette pointé sur lui.

Mes yeux trouvèrent rapidement Tobias et Nina Sanchez plus loin derrière lui. Les autres étaient là en cercle autour de nous. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir, si je transplanais j'étais sûre qu'il me jetterais un sort... Et soit ça me tuerais, soit je serais désarticulé. Ma tête bougeait dans tout les sens, je n'avais aucun soutient.

**\- Quoi Enzo, tu ne viens pas m'aider ?** S'amusa Javier.

**\- Dégage.**

Le ton de ma voix reflétait déjà ma peur grandissante. Javier avait réussi à rentrer dans ma tête pour me piéger.

**\- Aide moi aide moi Enzo ! **Fit Javier en secouant les mains en l'air.

Mes doigts craquèrent sur ma baguette.

**\- Aquamenti !** Hurlais-je.

Une énorme bulle d'eau envahissait Javier. Je savais que les autres n'allaient pas réagir, pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Mais surtout car Javier leur interdisait de s'en prendre aux gens qu'il convoitait. À l'aide de mon autre main je faisais tourner la bulle d'eau où Javier était coincé.

**\- Meurt bordel,** crachais-je.

Un sifflement se faisait entendre, et d'un coup je me faisais propulsé en arrière. Javier venait de souffler tellement fort qu'il avait transpercé à la fois son bouclier, ma bulle d'eau mais aussi m'avait atteint. Je me relevais alors que j'étais au pied de Courtney Accola. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que je me faisais traîner sur l'herbe. Javier avait utilisé sa baguette comme fouet et l'avait enroulé autour de ma cheville.

Je fis un coup rapide avec ma baguette alors que je me rapprochais beaucoup trop de lui. Mon sortilège informulé avait réussi à trancher le lien que Javier avait créé. Je me relevais en jetant un nouveau sort. Puis encore un autre, et encore un autre. Javier les paraît tous avec un facilité déconcertante.

**\- REDUCTO !** Hurlais-je en courant vers lui.

Mon sortilège avait eut pour simple effet de ricocher sur son bouclier et de ricocher sur une fontaine. Elle avait explosé en mille morceaux, et de l'eau commençait à couler sur les pierres qui servait de sol.

Javier arriva face à moi, c'était comme s'il flottait dans l'air. Avant qu'il puisse m'atteindre, je jetais un sortilège sur ma baguette. Je faisais des grands mouvements de haut en bas puis de gauche à droite. J'avais aiguisé ma baguette pour quelle ne soit qu'une lame de rasoir.

Swiigue. Sliit.

La lame n'atteignait que son bouclier.

**\- Comment c'est possible, **soufflais-je.

Javier souriait puis m'expulsa simplement à l'aide de sa main. Je me retrouvais sur le ventre, j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle alors que j'entendais Javier s'approcher de moi. Il se penchait très lentement de moi :

**\- Tu es plus utile vivant, **murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

**\- Ce n'est en aucun cas réciproque, **crachais-je à toute vitesse.

À l'aide de mon bras, j'avais fait tombé Javier au sol en percutant ses tibias violemment. Je roulais sur lui et lui attribuais plusieurs droite au visage. J'avais une telle rage qui me gagnait que je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. J'aimais ça, j'aimais lui faire du mal. Autant qu'il avait pu m'en faire. Je sentais le sang contre ma peau, j'entendais le bruit de sa mâchoire claquer contre mes phalanges.

Un coup brutal dans mon dos me ramener à la réalité. Ça m'avait coupé le souffle. Je venais d'être propulsé hors de son corps, et ça simplement car Javier avait levé la main contre mon torse. La chute avait été douloureuse, je n'avais pas l'impression de sentir quoique ce soit. J'apportais une main sur mon torse en essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

Je le voyais arriver avec la gueule en sang. De toute mes forces je tentais de me mettre debout, Javier fit un signe de main et je glissais de plus belle au sol.

**\- À terre !** Ordonna-t-il.

**\- Endolo.**

**\- Everté Stati,** s'écria Javier.

Je me sentais partir dans les airs en faisant trois roulades sur moi-même. Je fermais les yeux en attendant la chute. Mes muscles se tendaient, et le vide grandissait en moi.

PAM.

**OOO**

Mes yeux s'ouvraient lentement. Très lentement. Je sentais mon corps être tiré en avant, comme si quelque chose me retenait par les bras. Une sensation de brûlure entourait mes poignets, je faisais des petits accoups mais la brûlure se ressentait encore plus. J'ouvrais pleinement mes yeux, en face de moi il y avait simplement le sol. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Je cherchais de la salive dans ma bouche, un goût de fer envahissait mes papilles gustatives. J'avais chaud. Difficilement je tournais la tête vers mes poignets pour comprendre pourquoi j'étais bloqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi j'étais attaché ? Mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir à ma condition. La panique avait prit la totalité de mes pensées.

Des cordes me maintenaient les bras. Mes pieds aussi étaient sanglés avec du cuire, j'avais les jambes ouvertes. Ce n'était que maintenant que je remarquais que j'étais torse nu, plusieurs entailles avaient été fait sur celui-ci. Les blessures me brûlaient, me piquaient, j'avais l'impression de ressentir encore une lame s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Ma tête bougeait dans tout les sens pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire. C'était fichu. J'avais beau me débattre, j'étais trop faible. Je n'avais plus d'énergie. J'étais piégé sur une crois en bois.

**\- Bien dormi ? **S'amusa Javier en essuyant sa baguette en sang.

Il était en face de moi. Toujours avec son impeccable chemise noir, il avait toujours ce sourire d'enfoiré, les dents parfaitement blanche. Une carrure qui montrait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Cette façon de parler et marcher qui faisait voir sa supériorité. Il remontait ses manches de chemise, et on pouvait distinctement voir la calavera sur l'intérieur de son bras droit, il portait aussi une grosse montre. Et sur son bras gauche, un gros bracelet d'or incrusté de pierre en tout genre, quelque chose qui ne le quittait jamais. Javier me regardait un instant puis me méprisa pour prendre un énorme grimoire dans ses mains. Je contractais ma mâchoire mais même ça me faisait atrocement souffrir.

**\- On va commencer à jouer. **

**Point de vue de Valentina Sanchez.**

**\- Tu en as mis du temps.**

Taissa penchait la tête en arquant un sourcil, puis elle me tendait une boîte. Je fronçais des sourcils en m'avançant vers elle.

**\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais pas mangé. Je suis aller te chercher du cajun, **expliqua Taissa.

Je souriais en prenant la boîte et m'installais sur sur lit. Évidement Taissa vint me rejoindre rapidement, elle se plaça derrière moi. Alors que je commençais à manger je sentais ses mains passer sous mon haut. Un frisson m'envahissait, j'aimais tellement la sensation de ses mains contre ma peau. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter du court massage qu'elle pouvait faire, mais aussi car la bouffe qu'elle avait ramené était une tuerie ! Mon frère nous avait laissé libre de notre soirée, c'était clairement bizarre mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Si je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, que Nina et Tobias ne couraient pas de danger, et qu'en plus de pouvais voir Taissa, alors on pouvait qualifié ceci comme une soirée de rêve.

Les lèvres de Taiss' étaient entrain de remonter ma colonne vertébrale. Sans me contrôler un petit gémissement m'échappa. Taissa vint à mon oreille pour la lécher puis me murmurer quelque chose :

**\- Si tu fous de la nourriture sur le lit... Je te tue.**

Je rigolais, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Taissa rigolait elle aussi tout en s'allongeant sur son lit. Ça faisait bien une semaine que tout était plus calme. Mon frère était toujours dans des bouquins à faire je ne savais quoi. Même Tobias était mit dans l'ignorance. Mais au moins grâce à ça tout se passait bien entre Taissa et moi. On ne se voyait que la nuit quelques heures, mais au moins on se voyait. Bon la plus part du temps je la regardais dormir, elle était tellement exténuée par ses entraînements qu'elle n'avait plus la force de faire grand chose. On se retrouvait donc toujours chez elle. Ça m'allait comme ça, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis dans cette relation, je savais que c'était moi le point noir, c'était moi la sœur du mec qui voulait régner partout, celui qui souhaitait faire du mal à n'importe qui pour son propre plaisir. Ouais, c'était moi le point noir de notre relation.

Je posais la boîte au loin et me retournais vers Taiss'. Je rampais sur le lit pour passer au-dessus d'elle, je me collais rapidement contre son corps déjà chaud. Taissa se mordillait les lèvres tout en passant ses mains sous mon haut. Elle me caressa les abdominaux puis les côtés, je me baissais pour atteindre enfin ses lèvres. On passait un petit moment à se câliner, à s'embrasser, à faire toute les petites choses qui m'emmenaient au paradis.

Je glissais sur le côté, j'avais toujours une main sur son visage et lui laissais plusieurs baisers bien placé. Taissa souriait, et quand Taiss' souriait c'était l'apothéose pour moi. On était dans une bulle ici, et personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Et personne n'avait le droit de venir nous atteindre. Rien. Juste nous deux.

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux de biche, je la voyais chercher ma main des yeux pour l'attraper. Taissa jouait avec, elle adorait réfléchir comme ça.

**\- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Euh. Tu veux dire ensemble demain ou dans quelques heures ou bien dans des années ?**

-** Plus tard quoi. J'ai toujours voulu être barmaid moi. Tu sais tenir son propre bar et recevoir plein de monde. Sentir l'euphorie des premières fois pour certains, voir la joie de se retrouver pour d'autre. J'adorais être barmaid.**

Je souriais de toute mes dents, Taissa me poussa l'épaule.

**\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et dis moi ce que tu voudrais faire, **lança Taissa.

**\- Réparer des voitures.**

**\- Pardon ?** Rigola-t-elle.

**\- Ouais je sais, on s'attend à tout sauf à ça mais j'aime trop retirer les moteurs voir comment sa fonctionne. Chez les moldus c'est dingue, ils n'ont pas de magie donc tout doit être exactement à sa place et fonctionne d'une certaine manière. C'est comme de l'art à la fin faut que tout soit parfait, et après ça devient un chef-d'œuvre, **expliquais-je en mimant ma façon de voir les choses.

**\- Tu es trop adorable.**

**\- Je suis pas adorable, **dis-je blasé.

**\- Oui bon c'est vrai que c'est le stéréotype de la lesbienne mais bon.**

**\- Tu as vu ta gueule toi, tu crois que barmaid c'est pas un stéréotype ?** Me moquais-je.

**\- Et ! Mais j'ai pas dit que je voulais faire un bar gay hein, **s'amusa-t-elle.

**\- Ouais ouais.**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler. Taissa roulait des yeux en me repoussant alors que je voulais l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux chocolats. La main de Taissa glissa sur mon visage pour passer derrière ma nuque. Elle commençait à me laisser des baisers sur les lèvres, puis continuais sur ma mâchoire. Je pouvais sentir des frissons dans tout mon corps et une sensation de chaud dans le bas de mon ventre. Merlin qu'elle me faisait de l'effet. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, mes yeux étaient clos pendant qu'elle continuait à déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de mon cou, je sentais Taissa commençait à morde l'intérieure de mon cou tout en le suçant. D'un seul coup je la décalais de moi, Taissa essayait de s'empêcher de rigoler en se mordant la langue.

**\- Pas de suçon sérieux Taissa,** indiquais-je.

**\- Tu disais pas non la derrière fois, **me provoqua-t-elle.

**\- C'était différent ! Et puis c'était surtout pas dans mon cou. Là je suis grillé à 3 milles kilomètres.**

**\- Et ça serait si mal que tu sois grillé ?**

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas quand on avait ce genre de discussion car de toute façon ça finissait toujours dans les cris et parfois même dans les larmes. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça donc je prenais sur moi pour répondre :

**\- Tu sais bien ce que ça engendrait. Taissa parlons d'autre chose s'il te plaît.**

Elle hocha la tête avant de revenir à la charge :

**\- Tu sais Val, on ne pourra jamais faire ce qu'on a envie de faire dans la vie si Javier est toujours là. On sera toujours bloqué. Toi, moi, tout les autres.**

Je soupirais bruyamment tout en bougeant pour regarder le plafond.

**\- Dis moi comment tu veux que je fasse ? Car honnêtement pour l'arrêter je ne vois qu'une solution le tuer. Et je n'arriverais pas à vivre avec ça, et je ne pense pas que tu vivras avec le fait que tu ou vous avez tué mon propre frère. Non je ne dis pas ce qu'il fait est bien mais je ne vois pas de solution à nos vies. Toi tu peux t'en aller.**

**\- J'ai déjà dis que non, **me coupa-t-elle.

**\- Oui mais tu pourrais. Si je partais, il me traquerait. Et ce n'est clairement pas une vie. Je n'ai pas envie de fuir toute ma vie.**

**\- Enferme le dans ce cas.**

**\- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas possible. Mon putain de frère est trop puissant maintenant, il arriverait à déjouer tout mes plans, faire un coup d'état foireux contre lui m'emmènerait directement soit dans une prison à vie, soit aux enfers. Je fais mon possible pour trouver une solution à la con mais y a rien, **m'énervais-je moi-même. **Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Ja. Aaaahhhh !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Paniqua Taissa en s'asseyant.

**\- Aaaah putain ça brûle.**

Je m'arrivais même pas à me rasseoir tellement la brûlure sur mes côtes étaient intenable. Taissa commençait à perdre ses moyens, elle passait plusieurs fois ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. Une lame en feu était comme entrain de traverser mes côtés.

**\- Enlève moi ça, **criais-je en remontant mon haut.

Taissa m'aidait rapidement, et on retira ma veste puis mon débardeur. La chaleur gagnait tout mon corps, mais l'épicentre était mes côtes. Taissa passa ses mains sur celles-ci, je me tordais de douleur au contacte de sa peau sur la mienne.

**\- Ton tatouage est brûlant.**

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'elle s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Je serrais les dents en fermant les yeux. Javier. Mon frère faisait quelque chose, ou alors il était en danger. J'essayais de me relever mais Taissa me plaqua contre son lit.

**\- Reste là, **ordonna-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Je la voyais courir vers sa cuisine puis sa salle de bain. Ses gestes ne devaient pas être très précis car elle faisait un bruit d'enfer. Un long gémissement de douleur s'échappa. Qu'est-ce que tu branles Javier... Taissa arriva sur le lit, elle avait une serviette avec des glaçons. Je la regardais incertaine, elle n'attendait pas mon approbation pour mettre les glaçons sur mes côtes.

**\- Ils fondent,** fit Taissa avec une petite voix.

J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de voir ce qu'il se passait, la seule chose que je voyais était de la vapeur s'échapper de moi. Je reprenais de courte respiration avant de me relever d'un coup.

**\- Non non non ! Tu restes là,** siffla Taissa au bout du lit.

Sans sa permission je me mettais debout non sans mal.

**\- Taissa tu comprends pas...Arg... Il faut que j'aille voir. Donne moi mes habits.**

Taissa secoua la tête complètement contre ma décision. Je me tenais grâce au mur de son petit appartement. La brûle ne se dés-intensifié pas, j'avais l'impression d'être en sueur.

**\- Taissa plus je serais proche de lui... Moins... Moins je souffrirais,** articulais-je du mieux que je pouvais.

Elle me regardait incertaine avant de prendre en vitesse mes habits, elle m'aidait à les remettre. Des que mon débardeur frotta sur ma marque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de geindre. Javier m'avait rendu faible ! Je rassemblais le reste de mes forces pour aller vers les escaliers. Taissa passait un bras sous mes bras pour m'aider à marcher. On descendait toute les deux mais au pas de la porte je me dégageais d'elle.

**\- Non je viens,** décréta-t-elle avant que je dise quoique ce soit.

**\- Non, Taissa reste là... S'il te plaît, ne te met pas en danger pour moi.**

Elle secoua la tête, mais au fond elle savait que j'avais raison. C'était stupide de me suivre. On serait grillé face à ma famille, et elle courait un grand danger de se trouver dans l'enceinte de ma maison. D'un geste rapide Taissa passa une main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle. Notre baiser était à la fois désespéré mais aussi complètement passionné. Elle lâcha mes lèvres pour faire un pas en arrière.

**\- Fait attention s'il te plaît.**

Ses yeux étaient brillants, mon cœur se comprimait à cette vision.

**\- Promis, **murmurais-je.

Je baissais les yeux alors que Taissa ouvrit la porte de son bâtiment. En marchant dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans je sentais des bouffés de chaleur gagner tout mon corps, j'avais putainement chaud. Des goûtes de sueur faisaient la courbe de mon nez. Il fallait que je trouve ma voiture. Pour marcher plus vite je me tenais aux murs des maisons et boutiques de la rue. C'était comme si on me cuisait à la broche, comme si des flammes me brûlaient de l'intérieure. Mes pas étaient lents et pas très bien synchronisés.

J'arrivais enfin à ma voiture, je mettais le contacte sans plus tarder. Avec difficulté je commençais à rouler dans les rues, évidement on était en été, évidement il y avait plein de monde. Bordel pourquoi tout était si emmerdant. Je klaxonnais sans retenue, au bout d'un moment j'arrivais à sortir du centre ville, l'atmosphère autour de moi était beaucoup moins suffocante. Alors que je conduisais, je passais une main sous mon haut... C'était encore brûlant mais sûrement pas autant que tout à l'heure. Bien. Javier devait être à la maison.

Je grillais tout les feux rouges, doublais sans arrêt, j'allais vite. Peut être même trop vite. Mais je m'en foutais ma respiration était beaucoup plus claire. Je fermais mes yeux et profitais de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Arrivé près de notre demeure le temps devenait maussade, la fraîcheur avait gagné un cran. Ma marque ne me piquait plus, je sentais juste quelque chose de chaud frotter contre mon habit.

Je me garais à la va-vite devant la maison, la voiture dérapait même sur les graviers. Je sautais de celle-ci pour m'engouffrais dans le maison.

Rien. Je faisais le tour de la maison, personne était dans leurs chambres. Ni dans les pièces à vivre, au dernier recours j'allais dans la cave. Rien. Putain mais où était mon frère ! Je remontais les marches quatre à quatre. Je sentais les pulsassions de mon cœur au niveau de mes tempes, mon corps avait envie de hurler. Je n'étais pas patiente du tout et devoir courir pour trouver mon frère n'était pas ma passion. La colère avait réussi à gagner tout mon être.

J'ouvrais grand les portes qui menaient au jardin. Toujours personne, j'allais pour faire demi-tour quand je vis de la lumière dans la grange. Mon sang dans le cerveau ne fit qu'un tour, je me précipitais vers la grange en bois. Sans précaution j'ouvrais les deux portes de celle-ci.

Mes yeux se bloquèrent directement en face de moi. Une croix immense faisait suspendre quelqu'un. Juste à un pas il y avait les sous-fifres de mon frère. Au loin je voyais Tobias sur une botte de foin entrain de regarder la scène. Il trouva mon regard et il secoua légèrement sa tête. Ça ne sentait rien de bon. Je zyeutais les alentours sans bouger, Nina était adossée à la même botte de foin où se trouvait Tobias. Elle semblait très à l'écoute, et observait ce qu'il se passait.

Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour repérer mon grand frère Javier. Il était dos à moi, les deux mains de chaque côté d'un grimoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore trouvé ?

**\- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas !** S'énerva-t-il. **J'ai tout fait.**

Je regardais une nouvelle fois en face de moi pour voir la personne suspendu. Qui était-ce ? Je plissais des yeux pour mieux voir, il avait des inscriptions dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas sur le corps. J'ouvrais les yeux en grand, les inscriptions avaient été tailladé dans sa peau. Je remarquais sous son sang des tatouages.

Merlin !

C'était Enzo Trevino. Le meilleur ami de Taissa.

Je me retournais légèrement pour prendre mon portable.

**Pour Taissa à 2h51 :** _Enzo. Chez moi. SOS._

À peine envoyé j'entendais la voix de mon frère :

**\- Valentina ! Viens.**

J'avalais ma salive et éteignais mon portable sur le champs. Je traversais la petite foule qu'il y avait pour me trouver à côté de Javier. Il se retournait et me regardait sévèrement. Je ne faisais rien passé, aucune émotion. C'était comme si j'avais dû tout éteindre au fond de moi.

**\- Oui ?** Demandais-je poliment.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- ****Tu as arrêté de boire ?** Me questionna Scorpius en arrivant vers moi.

**\- Je me préserve... Non mais il faut bien quelqu'un d'un peu plus sérieux. Il est 3heure du mat' et je suis bien claqué. On sait tous que l'alcool et la fatigue ça fait pas bon ménage.**

Scorpius ne répondait rien à part un petit hochement de tête. Tout le monde était encore entrain de faire la fête. Rose arrivait vers moi en souriant, je la prenais dans mes bras.

**\- Tout se passe bien ****pour toi ****Scorpius ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête une nouvelle fois. Je roulais des yeux, il était tellement distant par moment avec elle. Rose se mettait dos à moi pour que je puisse passer mes mains sur son ventre. J'embrassais le haut de son crâne. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais de la lumière s'allumer dans les escaliers. Je fronçais des sourcils, qui est-ce qui pouvait nous rendre visite au milieu de la nuit ?

Avant même que je puisse aller voir par moi-même, Taissa débarqua en trombe dans le salon. Elle se précipita sur la chaîne hi-fi et éteignait la musique d'un coup. Toute les personnes qui étaient dans la pièce se retournèrent vers elle. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Je n'avais jamais vu Taissa aussi à cran qu'à ce moment précis.

**\- Reprend ton souffle, **conseilla Potter en s'approchant d'elle.

Taissa prenait des respirations toute plus bruyante les unes que les autres. Elle avait positionné ses mains sur ses hanches, sa cage thoracique se levait et s'abaissait rapidement.

**\- Je. Enzo. Enzo a disparu !** Cracha-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Mes yeux s'étiraient en grand, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour à mon cerveau. Il fallait réagir vite. Je me décalais de Rose pour rallumer les lumières. Je prenais une veste et en jetais une à mon frère qui rattrapait en vol.

**\- On va le chercher,** déclarais-je.

Chacun de mes amis me regardaient. Je ne savais pas si je voyais de la peur, ou s'ils attendaient quelque chose de plus de ma part. Pierre hocha la tête en avalant sa salive, il se mettait le premier debout. Petit à petit tout le monde se retrouvaient debout, Taissa et Amber étaient étonnés de voir notre détermination. Évidement je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'on faisait mais est-ce quelqu'un était sûre de quelque chose ?

**\- Je sais où il est, **avoua Taissa.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?** Lança Borislav.

Rose se tournait vers moi, elle évitait de me regarder dans les yeux. Personne n'était vraiment serein d'aller chercher Enzo, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ? Taissa s'avança vers Lily puis Jeremiah.

**\- J'ai pris des potions, c'est pour la gueule de bois. Pour enlever l'alcool de votre sang, **déclara-t-elle.

On hochait la tête tous ensemble, Lily et Jeremiah se dépêchaient de nous donner les fioles. Je buvais la mienne d'une traite. Un courant froid passait dans tout mon corps, j'avais l'impression de me réveiller de bon matin. J'étais en forme, plus qu'en forme. Je prenais le bras de Lily pour la retourner, sans lui dire quoique ce soit je prenais deux potions puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Charlie levait la tête vers moi.

**\- La musique c'est éteint ? Ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que Lou était toujours dans ses bras.

**\- Bois ça.**

La blonde fronçait des sourcils en regardant la potion.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Fai****s**** moi confiance,** répondais-je.

Charlie reprenait une courte respiration avant de prendre la potion d'un traite. Elle rouvrait les yeux puis me regardait étonné.

**\- Ça fait du bien hein ?**

**\- Plus que ça même, **s'étonna-t-elle.

**\- Réveille Lou.**

Sans cérémonie Crivey réveillait ma meilleure amie.

**\- Putain,** râla Lou en essuyant la bave qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres.** Tu me réveilles pour prendre un shooter avec toi Malfoy. Tu peux pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre**.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Lou bois ça et tais toi,** ordonnais-je.

**\- Tu pourrais au moins être polie, ou m'apporter de l'eau. Je pense que j'ai la pâteuse.**

Je soupirais mais Lou prit enfin sa potion. Ça lui faisait un tel choc qu'elle garda les yeux grands en regardant la fiole vide.

**\- Bordel ! **S'extasia-t-elle. **Une autre !**

Charlie rigolait.

**\- On est dans la merde, levez vous.**

Mon ton était très sérieux, et les deux filles l'avaient directement remarqué car elles ne cherchaient pas à me contredire. On se retrouva toute les trois dans le salon, les autres avaient déjà enfilé une veste ou bien un sac à dos. Allez savoir ce qu'ils avaient mit dedans.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Me demanda discrètement Charlie.

**\- Enzo a disparu.**

**\- C'est qui Enzo ?**

Charlie et moi-même nous retournions vers Lou.

**\- C'est bon je rigole ! **Se défendait Lou avec les bras en l'air.

Rose venait à moi. Je la regardais un instant.

**\- Ça va bien passé,** tentais-je.

**\- Promis ?**

**\- Promis.**

En silence on descendait tous ensemble en bas. Taissa nous avait interdit de transplaner, pour deux raisons. La première était car on ne savait quels pièges les Sanchez avaient pu mettre autour de leur maison. La deuxième était qu'on était encore alcoolisé normalement, alors nos tranplanages pouvaient être catastrophique. On se dirigeait donc dans les voitures, cinq voitures pas vraiment équilibré. Mon frère avait voulu conduire, il s'était retrouvé avec Alexie, Alice, et Boris. Amber emmenait Lily, Pierre et Cassandra. La voiture qui était juste derrière nous était celle de Jeremiah avec à son bord Erin, Sawyer et Lorcan. La dernière voiture de notre cortège était celle avec le moins de monde, celle de Londubat et Vicki, c'était Ellie qui conduisait.

Je m'étais installée à l'avant avec Taissa comme pilote. Rose était derrière elle, Crivey était au milieu de ma copine et Louann. Le silence était tellement pesant que je me faisais violence pour ne pas me ronger les ongles. J'avais peur, je savais que j'allais être confronté à quelqu'un de puissant. Je n'étais pas prête. D'un geste brutal j'allumais la radio.

**\- Merci,** soupira Charlie. **Je déteste les voyages en voiture comme ça.**

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux. Taissa passait une main dans ses cheveux, elle était encore plus stresser que je ne le pensais. En fait elle était paniquait. Je posais naturellement ma main sur la sienne. Elle me jeta un petit regard désolé.

**\- On est bientôt arrivé,** lança Lou derrière moi.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle le savait. Elle était déjà venu avec Rose. Je me demandais comment le voyage se passait dans les autres voitures, s'ils discutaient de comment faire en arrivant ou s'ils étaient silencieux. Scorpius ne devait pas parler mais Krum lui devait déjà être entrain de péter un câble. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, elles tremblaient déjà. À travers mes doigts je voyais la route, je me penchais en avant pour mieux voir. En plissant des yeux j'avais l'impression de voir quelque chose au loin. Les phares de la voiture me permettait de mettre un nom dessus.

**\- Attention !** Hurlais-je.

Taissa mit un gros coup de frein. Tout ce qui se passait après ça n'était que des fragments d'images. Ezra était sur la route les bras grands ouvert vers le ciel. Un hurlement venait de l'arrière de la voiture. Un cri strident de Rose se fit entendre. J'entendis les pneus glissé sur le goudron. Ezra était dans mon champ de vision. Il était éclairé par les phares des autres voitures. Il y eu un tel dérapage que la tête de notre voiture se retrouva face à Ezra pendant une seconde. Puis d'un coup sec, la voiture derrière nous nous percuta, une force inexplicable nous fit faire un vol plané au-dessus d'Ezra jusqu'à se pulvériser vers le bas côté. Ma tête tambourinait sur tout les côtés de la voiture. J'avais à peine eut le temps de me protéger avec mes bras. Le bruit de morceaux de verre en mille morceaux montrait que les vitres s'étaient brisé. La tôle se fracassait. D'un coup sec on percuta un arbre. Un flash blanc enveloppa mon corps. Une force m'entraînait je ne savais où. Du sang gicla. Je perdais connaissance.

**OOO**

**\- Scar ! Oh putain Scarlett ! Répond moi.**

Mes yeux s'ouvraient machinalement. Ma vue était brouillée. J'avais mal. J'essayais de respirer mais l'oxygène n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans mes poumons. J'avais froid, terriblement froid. Mes yeux avait du mal à rester ouvert. Mes membres tremblaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans mon ventre, comme une lame glacée.

**\- Je t'en supplie Scarlett.**

Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. J'avais froid. Rose était penchée au-dessus de moi, elle avait le visage en sang. Quelqu'un me tenait la main. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se passait dans mon abdomen. Je toussais et du sang, mon sang, s'expulsait de ma bouche. Un spasme me prenait tout le corps. J'entendais quelque chose ou quelqu'un glisser à côté de moi.

**\- Taissa fait quelque chose.**

Rose pleurait. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Tout les forces que je croyais avoir s'évaporèrent à une vitesse non contrôlé. Une odeur venait à mon nez, du patchouli. Des gens parlaient autour de moi, je ne percevais plus rien à part une lumière attrayante. J'avais l'impression de voir ma vie dedans. Je sentais aussi ce patchouli.

L'air se bloquait.

Quelque chose de lourd et puissant percuta mon cœur.

BUNK.

* * *

**Alors ! Qu'en avez vous pensez? Je veux tout savoir!**

**Vous vous attendez à ce que ça soit Rose qui trouve Lou non ? Le petit moment Rouann était comment ? Louann vous a-t-elle surpris ?**

**Vous croyez que c'est Arthur le père de Lou ? Avez vous des idées ?**

**Le moment Selena était captivant, leur dispute et leur rapprochement ? Vous aimez toujours Elena ? Et puis... Le fameux baiser ?**

**La petite réunion des Serpentards vous a plu ? Vous croyez que c'est plus logique que ça soit Scar qui gère les histoires ? Vous trouvez ça juste la réaction de Scarlett ?**

**Alors pour le Pov de Lou... C'est une Lou très affaiblis que je vous ai mit. Mais en même temps faut la comprendre, il faut qu'elle digère tout ses émotions et informations qu'elle vient d'avoir dans la figure. Vous vous comprenez sa façon de penser ? Et le moment Chann, Charlie est la femme parfaite ?**

**Alors je sais que dans Une Dernière année, Lily était de loin mais alors de loin votre personnages préféré, mais est-ce que son pov vous a plu ? Si votre copine ou copain était comme Alexander vous réagirez pareil ? La réaction de Scorpius était inattendu ? D'ailleurs est-ce que vous aimez le personnage de Scorpius ?**

**Vous appréciez toujours la relation de Vicki/Alexander ?**

**Est-ce que vous trouvez ça sympa la relation Charlie/Scarlett ? Je sais que c'était court mais le petit moment où elle rembarre Alexander était juste ?**

**Pour les fans du Chann vous êtes servis, vous finalement content que Lou est dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur ?**

**De l'action, de l'action. Que pensez vous de la fin ? Le piège de Enzo. Le moment de Valentina et Taissa ? La réaction de Valentina ?**

**Et oui je suis cruelle. Oui Scarlett à bien fait un arrêt. L'accident était à prévoir ?**

**Dites moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà ! C'était dur de trouver du temps pour écrire. MAIS j'ai réussi.:D Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 7. J'espère que vous allez aimer.:)**

**Rommie Eva Mitchell : **Désolée ! Désolée de finir comme ça. Mais tu as tout un chapitre qui se déroule juste après les événements avec Scarlett. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite pour Lou et Sawyer, je n'ai pas fini avec l'histoire de son père. Qui aime Javier ? ^^ Pour Enzo tu auras la réponse vers le milieu du chapitre.;) Merci pour ton commentaire, et de me suivre encore. Bonne lecture.:)

**SssslytherinGirl :** Pour Un ciel plein d'étoile : Clemcy !;) On est d'accord. D'ailleurs j'ai les chapitres en avance et:OOOOO. Tu vas sûrement mouiller.:P Bref ! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir louper une review. Ta review était parfaite. J'en souris encore à te répondre. ^^' D'ailleurs comme d'habitude je te remercie de toujours être là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. D'autant plus que tu adores le Quidditch !:D Pour le trio Lily/Charlie/Rose, tu as raison elles s'éloignent, mais il y aura d'autre rebondissement qui vont les faire se retrouver. Je suis indignée par ma Lily aussi, je la fais un peu molle en ce moment. ^^ Ahah ! Tu aimes les moments Rouann ? Attend attend attend. L'intrigue du père de Lou n'est qu'au début. Rien n'est fait.;) Merlin ! Tu es partie loin avec Crystal Reed. ^^ Ahah ! Oui Lou est Scorpion comme moi. ^^ Fallait s'en douter. En faite tu es mielleuse comme fille ?;) Pour pas me refaire une syncope je te donne la suite ! Bonne lecture, et mille fois merci.:D

**Emma-Austen :** Je ne retiens que les mauvais commentaire de ta part.:P Tu le sais maintenant.;) Je t'ai déjà dit beaucoup de chose sur ce chapitre mais maintenant tu l'as en entier. Je te remercie énormément de m'avoir aider et de toujours être là. Vraiment. (Et tu souris déjà comme une débile juste en lisant ma réponse à ta review... Pathétique.:P )

**OoO-RED-OoO **: J'aime voir comment tu es indignée pour Lily, oui je sais elle est molle Lily. Mais c'est un peu compliqué de réagir devant des amis, c'est sa vie privée qui est exposé au grand jour. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi ça m'aurait soulé de voir une fille en face de moi réagir comme ça. Lorcan ? Sérieusement ? ^^ Non la guerre ne prend pas fin maintenant, et heureusement ! Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de commenter.

**Orlono :** De un, c'est tout à fait normal de répondre à ta review, de deux merci de me suivre et de ta review, vraiment ça ma remit d'aplomb. Et de trois, je veux bien t'épouser pourquoi pas, vu comme tu me laisses des belles review c'est négociable.;) Ahah, juste une chose, l'intrigue sur le père de Lou n'est pas du tout fini ! Donc tu as raison de te méfier. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as aimer les moments Rouann et surtout les moments Chann, ils n'étaient pas trop mielleux ? MAIIiiiis ! Tu vas l'aimer Lily je suis sûre ! Un jour ou l'autre c'est moi qui gagne.;) J'avais déjà prévu l'accident, quand tu m'as laissé ta review je me suis dit que je ferais une heureuse. ^^ Tu me fais trop rire avec toute tes petits films pour le prochain chapitre. :') J'adore. Bref à toi la suite, et j'espère avoir tes commentaires. Bonne lecture, et merci encore.:D

**LifeLoveBeauty :** Si j'avais le numéro de Charlie je te le donnerais honnêtement, mais je garderais celui de Scarlett. x) Moi aussi j'adore voir le Chann se disputer. :') Oh oh ! Biatch 2.0, en mode Tati Lou ? Ça je sais pas... Enfin lis tu verras bien. Merci encore pour le message dans ta bio, et aussi de prendre le temps de commenter, je suis contente que Sawyer remonte dans ton estime. :D

**Findus :** Je l'ai attendu ta review si tu savais. ^^Aaaah ! Je suis tellement contente que tu apprécies les moments Rouann, je ship ce nom et leur relation.;) J'aime quand tu vois juste dans tes commentaires.;) Genre tu aimes moins Lou ? Alors quoi des que Lou est sensible plus personne l'apprécie ?:P Mais sinon vive SCAROSE !:D Merci énormément, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction face à ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.:)

**Mama :** Alors tout d'abord j'aimerai te remercier pour avoir laisser ton avis, même si l'élément qui t'a poussé à le faire est la déception de Road Trip. Pour te répondre, il est vrai que le Ministère de la Magie ne fait rien et que ce sont les jeunes qui tentent de régler la situation mais c'est exactement comme à l'époque des adultes. Le Ministère de la Magie s'est retrouvé complément à la ramasse, ils ont du crée l'Ordre du Phénix, riposter eux même et cela par deux fois, à l'époque des Maradaurs et celle d'Harry. D'où le fait que ce soit comme ça ici, ça ne me choque pas, de plus j'appuie assez souvent qu'ils sont en vacances et que cette histoire les embêtes mais ils veulent avant tout aider Taissa. D'autant plus que j'ai précisé plusieurs fois que le système de la justice aux USA n'était pas très bien développé et facilement corrompu. Après vu la lenteur où je poste mes chapitres je comprend que ça ne se voit pas. ^^ Je n'ai pas insisté sur l'enlèvement de Lorcan car sa réaction face à ça c'est les entraînements. Et puis j'aime le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi torturé que Enzo, c'était trés soft et je voulais montrer Lorcan comme quelqu'un de fort. Le côté Happy End des couples est en effet présent en ce moment. Tout va bien et heureusement car sinon ça serait vraiment redondant, et ennuyeux de voir les mêmes disputes ! ;)Tout ne peut pas être tout le temps noir, surtout qu'ils ont mît du temps à se rencontrer et se connaître réellement donc les événements qui se passe dans leurs couples sont "réaliste". Pour finir j'ajouterai que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que certains événements sont prévisibles, j'en suis désolée. Je ne suis sûrement pas une grande écrivaine qui puisse autant mettre en suspense les lecteurs. Il est vrai que j'essaye de faire plaisir aux lecteurs mais je ne vais pas changer mon idée centrale, ni m'en éloigner, loin de là. Par contre, je peux modifier certaine chose bien évidement. N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis de nouveau et bonne lecture à toi si tu es toujours motivée pour lire la suite. :)

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil.**

**Playliste : **

Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey

Heart - The Pretty Reckless

Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles

Summer - Hayden Calnin

Made In Heaven - Queen

Buzzcut Season - Lorde

The District Sleeps Alone Tonight - Birdy

Warm Foothills - Alt-J

Raise Me Up - Corson

Scream My Name - Tove Lo

Dark Times - the Weeknd ft Ed Sheeran

Heal - Tom Odell

Revelry - Kings Of Leon

In My Veins - Andrew Belle

Weathered - Jack Garratt

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**7- Open your eyes.**

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Un sifflement se propageait dans mes oreilles. J'ouvrais mes yeux péniblement, une de mes mains allait au niveau de mon crâne. Je saignais. Je regardais à ma droite et il n'y avait personne. Ma tête était collé contre la vitre arrière. Je raclais ma gorge pour mieux respirer, de toute mes forces j'arrivais à tirer sur la poignet de la portière arrière.

Je me retournais un peu plus rapidement pour me détacher. Avec le reste de force que j'avais je tapais avec mon épaule sur cette fichu porte. Une fois ouverte, je me glissais à l'extérieure de l'habitacle.

Scarlett ? Où était Taissa, ou bien Charlie et Lou ? Je regardais autour de moi. Le bourdonnement était toujours présent dans mes tempes. Charlie arriva en face de moi, ses lèvres bougeaient mais je n'entendais rien. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

Charlie avait un hématome du cou jusqu'à je ne savais où sur l'abdomen. Elle aussi avait du sang sur elle. Elle parlait mais je ne comprenais rien, mon amie faisait des gestes et secouait mes épaules. Un sifflement strident me fit plisser les yeux.

**\- Rose ! ROSE !**

J'ouvrais les yeux.

**\- Rose ! Écoute moi ! Elle est là bas ! Rose ça va pas ! Tu m'entends ? **Paniqua Charlie.

J'entendais enfin tout les bruits autour de moi. Les bruits de personne s'engueuler au loin, Charlie qui essayait de me dire quelque chose, les cliquetis de tout les boutons de notre voiture, même quelqu'un qui toussotait.

**\- … Scarlett.**

**\- Quoi ?**

Je venais d'entendre le nom de ma copine. Charlie était à bout de souffle, elle me regardait avec le visage abattue.

**\- Scarlett est.**

Elle n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me dirigeais par où elle regardait. J'avais du mal à marcher, mes jambes me faisaient mal. Je glissais un peu plus dans le bas côté de la route, j'essayais de me maintenir du mieux que je pouvais avec des buissons ou racines. Au loin je voyais deux personnes.

C'était sûrement grâce à l'adrénaline mais j'arrivais en courant vers elles. Lou était sur le côté entrain de stopper l'hémorragie.

**\- Aide moi, **supplia Lou.

Mes yeux était entrain de faire des allers retours sur le thorax de ma copine, et le sang qui se dégageait de sa jambe. Un bout de tôle était dans son ventre, Lou essayait comme elle pouvait de stopper le sang qui coulait autour de cette blessure. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, mes mains tremblaient, je sentais mon cœur qui voulait sortir de mon corps. Des sueurs froide gagnaient toute ma colonne vertébrale.

Scarlett était étendu sur l'herbe, elle avait du sang qui coulait de je ne savais où. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Charlie arriva vers nous en glissant sur le sol, elle me tendait une fiole. C'était du dictame. Elle la dévissa puis me la mettait dans ma main. Je versais les quelques goûtes mais rien ne se passait.

**\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça fonctionne pas ? **Trembla Charlie.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Mon cœur allait explosé, je regardais autour de moi et me stoppais sur la ceinture de Charlie.

**\- Donne moi ta ceinture. Vite ! Fait un garrot juste au-dessus sa plaie à la jambes, **ordonnais-je.

Charlie s'exécuta sans broncher. Je me penchais sur Scarlett pour savoir si elle respirait toujours. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Louann pleurer. Une légère respiration se faisait sentir sur ma joue, Scarlett respirait ! Pourtant rien ne me disait que tout allait bien, mon cœur était toujours en sur-tension, et je me faisais violence pour ne pas crier tellement j'avais peur, que j'avais mal et que je ne voulais qu'une chose que Scarlett soit à mes côtés.

**\- Scar ! Oh putain Scarlett ! Répond moi.**

Je zyeutais Louann qui venait de se pencher sur elle. Scarlett venait d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoique se soit. J'avais des tonnes et des tonnes de formules magique dans ma tête ou bien de recette de potion qui fusaient dans tout les sens. Ma vision était brouillé, je ne voyais que Scarlett. Scarlett à moitié inconsciente.

Louann avait lâché la blessure à l'abdomen de Scarlett pour lui tenir la main et regardait ses pupilles. Je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mon visage. Seule la vision de Scarlett arrivait à passer devant mes yeux. Il y avait seulement elle dans ma tête, seulement elle dans mon cœur.

**\- Je t'en supplie Scarlett.**

J'avais pleuré. J'étais entrain de perdre le contrôle. Entrain de laisser mes émotions prendre le-dessus au lieu de temporiser la plaie qui était en face de moi. Je n'arrivais à rien. Ma copine allait mourir. Mon amour allait y passer.

Taissa arriva en courant, à ses pieds je voyais Lily. Taissa décala Louann sans la ménager.

**\- Taissa fait quelque chose, **implorais-je.

Lily me décalait du corps de Scarlett mais je me débattais. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Pourquoi m'éloigner d'elle ? Taissa se baissa pour prendre la température de Scar, puis voir à quelle fréquence elle respirait. Elle retira d'un coup sec le bout de tôle qui était dans Scarlett. J'ouvrais grand les yeux quand je la voyais donner un gros coup de poing pile à l'emplacement du cœur de ma copine.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?!** Hurlais-je.

Alexie arrivait en trombe.

**\- L'ambulance est là ! Ils arrivent, **rassura Alexie.

Scorpius arriva en courant lui aussi, il assassina du regard Taissa. Il avait le visage encore plus pâle que la normal. Sa respiration était quasi nul quand il voyait dans quel état était sa sœur. J'étais pétrifiée. Aucun de mes membres bougeaient. Mon regard ne croisait rien, Lily me chuchotait que ça allait aller. Ça bouillonnait à l'intérieur... J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang était à l'intérieur de ma tête. Mes membres étaient contractés, mes phalanges étaient blanches tellement je serrais mes poings, Lily me tenait de toute ses forces. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de bouger. Je voulais crier ! Crier de douleur ! Je sentais mes narines se contractés pour chercher de l'air. Ma respiration était saccadée de rage.

Mon cœur se brisait quand mes yeux se stoppèrent sur le corps inerte de ma copine. L'air se coinçait dans ma trachée, mes larmes coulaient sans interruption.

**\- Calme toi Rose,** tenta Lily.

Les medicomages ou bien les médecins, je ne savais quoi, arrivaient enfin. Taissa se recula, Alice arrivait derrière Scorpius pour le dégager du corps de Scarlett. Il se débattait lui aussi mais ses émotions reprenaient le dessus et relâchait tout la pression. Deux médecins mettaient le corps de Scarlett sur un brancard en lui administrant des soins.

**\- Elle n'est pas morte Rose, respire, **chuchota Lily.

J'essayais de faire ce qu'elle me disait mais ma respiration était irrégulière. L'air se bloquait, et me faisait atrocement mal au poumon.

**\- Je veux monter avec elle,** tonna Scorpius en se remettant debout.

Lily desserra son emprise sur moi et me prenait la main pour m'emmener à un médecin qui était toujours là. Taissa arriva vers le médecin réticent et lui fit le sortilège confondus. Rapidement il accepta de laisser Louann, Scorpius et moi monter à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Lily m'aida à monter. Les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent et je voyais déjà Lily disparaître dans le paysage. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans cet habitacle.

Scorpius restait silencieux à surveiller sa sœur, il n'avait pas droit de toucher Scarlett. On avait assigné un siège à Louann, un médecin essayait de la soigner en vain, elle l'engueulait de son incapacité à réveiller Scarlett. Pourtant il tentait toujours de recoudre le poignet de Lou. Je n'arrivais même pas à distinguer la personne en face de moi, j'étais perdu dans son petit écusson. Il s'appelait Roger Stewart. Il ne me faisait pas mal, il appuyait sur ma plaie qui était sur le crâne mais ne me faisait pas mal. Je n'arrivais à rien, même pas à réfléchir. La seule chose que je faisais était de compter. Je comptais. Ça m'évitait de réfléchir, ça m'évitait de penser que ma copine était entre la vie et la mort.

Dans le brouhaha le plus complet je me faisais sortir du véhicule. Le brancard et les médecins passaient devant moi. Des gyrophares étaient comme des flashs dans mes yeux, il y avait plein de monde autour de moi. 45. 46. 47. Mon regard se bloqua en face de moi. Les cheveux de Lou flottait dans les airs quand elle se retournait vers moi. 68. 69. 70. D'un seule coup je me sentais tirer en avant. Quelque chose de chaud me tenait la main. Lou bousculait les gens devant nous, Scorpius était au loin derrière les médecins qui emmenaient Scarlett.

103.104.105. Je fermais les yeux. Quelque chose me retournait les tripes. J'avais chaud, je ne distinguais plus grand chose en face de moi. Je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour avancer.

J'aurais dû vivre avec Scarlett pendant longtemps. Elle aurait dû devenir l'une des meilleures poursuiveuse de tout les temps. Sa famille aurait dû l'accepter, elle aurait la vie devant elle. Énormément de flash de nous entrain de rigoler dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard venait à moi. Son odeur de vanille qu'elle voulait absolument mettre dans tout nos bains. Les moments où je pouvais caresser ses cheveux quand elle dormait. La voir heureuse avec ses amis. Un coup brutal empoigna mon estomac.

**\- Oh Merlin ! **Fit Louann en se stoppant.

Beuargh. Je venais de renvoyer la totalité de mon estomac sur le sol de l'hôpital.

**\- Donnez lui ça.**

Une voix inconnue vint à mes oreilles. Avant que je ne réalise quoique ce soit Lou m'avait installé sur un fauteuil qui était contre les murs de l'hôpital. J'avais chaud, et une infirmière arriva pour me donner une serviette humide. Elle me l'appliqua sur le front et je prenais la relève. Scorpius arrivait à notre droit. Il arrivait à une telle vitesse. Il semblait à la fois envahi par la colère, et à la fois complètement dévasté. Sans s'y attendre il frappa dans le mur qui était là. Il répéta le même geste plusieurs fois, sa respiration était rauque. On aurait dit une bête sauvage.

**\- Malfoy arrête !** S'énerva Louann.

Je me levais avec le reste de force que j'avais. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Rapidement je passais mes bras autour de lui en collant ma tête sur son dos. Son cœur allait explosé s'il ne se calmait pas. Scorpius s'arrêta et posa ses avant-bras sur le mur endommagé. Il essayait de contrôler les sanglots dans sa respiration. Je fermais les yeux pour stopper mes propres larmes. 142. 143. 144. J'essayais de continuer à compter pour reposer mon cerveau. Scorpius avait la même température que Scarlett. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était là.

Je me sentais partir. J'attendais le fameux moment où je m'écrasais au sol, où tout serait fini, que je puisse me réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais à la place c'était des bras qui m'enroulait la taille. Un flou m'enveloppa jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien percevoir.

**OOO**

J'ouvrais les yeux. Ma bouche était déshydraté.

**\- Tu es réveillé !**

Je tournais la tête pour voir ma cousine à mes côtés, sur le lit. Attend ? Pourquoi j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital ?

**\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un, **se précipita-t-elle.

Lily partait de la chambre. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais Pierre entrain de regarder à travers la fenêtre, Cassandra était assise parterre contre un mur. Lorcan se forçait à sourire en trouvant mon regard. Hors de la chambre j'apercevais Charlie essayait de calmer Louann qui faisait les cents pas. Scorpius était assis sur une chaise avec les mains qui lui tenaient la tête.

Lily arrivait avec une femme. Elle me souriait en se positionnant à côté de moi.

**\- Bonjour Rose, je suis le docteur Susan Carter. Tu as fait un malaise en arrivant à l'hôpital, on t'a prit en charge. Tu avais besoin de repos.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? **Coupais-je.** Où est Scarlett ?**

Elle souriait ce qui faisait voir ses fossettes.

**\- Tu as fais un traumatisme crânien. Il a été géré, mais vu le choc des événements il est préférable que tu restes dans cette chambre pour te reposer.**

**\- Et mon amie ?** Retentais-je.

**\- Elle est toujours au bloc opératoire.**

C'était comme un coup de massue qui s'abattait sur moi. Je m'enfonçais dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander quand elle sortirait car ce docteur n'en saurait rien. Je pouvais même pas lui demander si je pouvais sortir de ma chambre car elle dirait que non. Je n'avais plus rien à faire à part attendre.

Susan Carter posa sa main sur mon poignet avant de me refaire un petit sourire. Je la regardais, je n'avais pas envie de sourire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvais bien me faire sourire à ce moment précis ? Rien.

**\- On a soigné vos plaies, et aussi ceux de vos amis. Si vous avez la moindre question ou envie appelez nous.**

Je hochais la tête, et elle sortait de la chambre sous l'oeil méfiant de Lily. Ma cousine se retournait pour me prendre dans ses bras. Même si je répondais au câlin, j'avais mal. Mon cœur était en attente, comme s'il était suspendu dans le vide et qu'un simple souffle pouvait le faire s'écraser. Je me remettais à compter. 1. 2. 3.

**Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

Respire. Respire. Je fermais les yeux le plus lentement possible. Respire juste. Mes coudes étaient sur mes genoux ce qui permettait à ma tête de rester droite.

''Tout va bien se passer Scarlett. Je suis là. Tu vas revenir''. Je me répétais ces phrases, j'espérais qu'elle puisse m'entendre. Pourquoi pas même rentrer en contacte avec moi.

Je l'avais tellement fait souffrir. Je la faisais souffrir en permanence avec mes choix à la con, mes décisions prise à la hâte. J'avais toujours été un boulet pour elle. Nos parents nous avez séparé à vouloir toujours me choyer. Comment j'avais pu vivre en lui faisait autant de mal ? Pourquoi elle ne me disait pas ces choses là directement ? Merlin qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ?

Je ne me sentais pas moi même. Quelque chose avait disparu, mon identité m'avait été comme enlevé.

**\- Scorpius ?**

Je clignais des yeux pour voir le sol de ce fichu hôpital. J'étais là à rien faire alors qu'on faisait je ne savais quoi à l'intérieur du corps de ma sœur. Peut être qu'ils avaient besoin de moi ? Que je pouvais lui apporter mon aide, après tout j'étais son jumeau. On avait le même ADN.

**\- Scorpius ?**

Je levais la tête ne comprenant pas qui est-ce qui me parlait.

**\- Scorpius ?!**

**\- Quoi ? **Demandais-je perdu.

Alice s'était accroupie en face de moi. Elle passait ses mains sur mes bras pour faire des mouvements de bas en haut. Elle capta mon regard en posant son front contre le mien. Le contacte de sa peau avec la mienne me faisait du bien, ça m'apaisait pendant une fraction de seconde.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux un café ou un thé ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Thé. S'il te plaît.**

Alice m'embrassait le haut du front avant de se lever. Je la suivais du regard, elle passa devant Sawyer. Il était entrain de regarder je ne savais quoi sur son téléphone. Est-ce que c'était le moment de jouer sérieusement ? Un pic de colère m'envahissait. Je passais une main sur mon visage... En les ramenant sur le devant de mes yeux je remarquais que j'avais toujours le sang de ma sœur sur moi. Mes mains se mirent à trembler à la vue du sang séché.

Mes yeux faisaient des allers retours, je regardais Louann user le sol du couloir. Crivey était assise sur une chaise quasiment à côté de moi.

**\- ****Lou arrête de bouger,** tenta Crivey lasse.

Louann n'avait aucune réaction. En connaissant Parkinson elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre trois mots à la suite sans péter un câble au fond d'elle. Étrangement j'étais plutôt fière d'elle, de Louann je voulais dire. Elle n'avait pas explosé comme je l'imaginais. Oui évidement elle avait refusé que les médicomages ou bien médecins la soigne, elle avait insulté toute les personnes ici présente, mais elle avait surtout été là pour Scarlett. Elle ne s'était pas pétrifié. Louann avait même aidé Rose. Alors Louann pouvait bien faire les cents pas comme elle le voulait après tout. Si c'était sa façon de se contenir alors peu importe.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur Lily. Elle me regardait un instant avant de marcher rapidement vers l'autre bout du couloir.

**\- Rose est réveillée,** fit Louann d'un coup. **Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ****pour Scarlett**** ? ****Et si Rose se souvient de rien ! ****Merlin elle va encore plus paniquer.**

Charlie se levait immédiatement pour prendre la tête de Louann entre ses mains.

**\- Calme toi, ce sont les médecins qui vont lui parler. Calme toi Lou. Juste ça, **chuchota calmement Crivey.

Lily arrivait avec un docteur, une femme qui avait à peut près la quarantaine. Elles allaient toute les deux dans la chambre où était Rose. Charlie avait réussi à calmer Louann en la serrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

On ne pouvait qu'attendre. Mais attendre quoi au juste ? Les médicomages ici n'était pas des sorciers ! Ils n'arriveraient pas à trouver la solution directement. Après quelques minutes la femme docteur repartait de la chambre. Je me mettais debout pour voir dans quel état était Rose. Je la voyais entrain d'enlacer Lily. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

**\- Jeune homme ?**

Je tournais directement la tête vers la femme qui était aller voir Rose.

**\- Il y a une sorte de toilette à votre gauche, des infirmières ont mit à disposition de quoi vous nettoyer, vous et vos deux amis, **informa-t-elle.

**\- Merci docteur, **répondit Crivey avant que je ne comprenne un mot.

Charlie me faisait un petit rictus avant de prendre la main de Lou et de nous emmenait vers ces toilettes. On se plaçait rapidement tout les trois devant un évier. Je tournais le robinet pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. Pendant un instant je me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas dormi pendant plus d'une semaine. Mes cernes étaient creusé, mon teint était pâle, j'avais les lèvres sèchent.

**\- Prend du savon, **conseilla Charlie.

Je tournais la tête avec elle. Elle me montrait la petite boîte où sortait le liquide.

**\- C'est mieux pour le sang, **rajouta-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et m'exécutais. Je savonnais le tout énergiquement. Il fallait que ça parte. Je ne voulais pas avoir le sang de ma sœur sur les mains. L'évier était rougeâtre. Je frottais encore intensément, beaucoup de mousse apparaissait.

Il fallait que Scarlett ouvre les yeux, que tout aille mieux. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

Ezra. Javier. Ils allaient mourir. Toute cette saloperie de famille allait crevé pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Ma haine était omniprésente, mon cœur était lacéré. J'avais envie de l'étrangler, de voir ses yeux devenir rouge, de sentir son souffle s'estomper.

**\- Scorpius calme toi.**

Une main sur mon bras me ramener à la réalité.

**\- Je pense que ça suffit,** fit Charlie.

Mon regard était captivé par ses yeux verts, elle se détacha de moi pour me faire un signe de tête vers le lavabo où j'étais. Je regardais mon dessus de main, elles étaient encore rouge, même cette fois-ci c'était parce que j'avais frotté beaucoup trop fort. Ça me piquait quand je rinçais le tout.

Sans cérémonie on sortait tout les trois des toilettes, Alice venait directement vers moi avec le thé que je lui avais demandé. Je me mettais un peu à part pour le boire. Alice était là et me regardait en silence.

Après un long moment comme ça je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil puis regardais ma copine.

**\- Répètes moi ****encore**** ce qui c'est passé s'il te plaît,** demandais-je.

Alice chercha ses mots une nouvelle fois avant de s'enfoncer dans le siège en face de moi. On était tout les deux devant une sorte de secrétariat, où il y avait des fauteuils et des machines à café.

**\- On était bientôt arrivé chez les Sanchez. Ezra est intervenu, il s'est attaqué à la voiture où se trouvait les filles. Elles ont fait plusieurs tonneaux et Scarlett a été éjecté. Jeremiah a appelé les secours. Vous avez été emmené ici,** expliqua Alice.

**\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?** Questionnais-je en me massant le crâne.

**\- 2 heures.**

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Amber, Taissa et Jeremiah arrivaient. Je me levais directement pour aller les voir.

**\- Vous avez des nouvelles de l'état de Scarlett ? **Demanda Taissa

**\- Non, ils ne nous disent rien, **fit ma copine.

**\- Normal, les opérations durent longtemps,** déclara Jeremiah.

**\- Pourquoi le dictame n'a pas fonctionné ?** Demandais-je inquiet.

**\- C'est sûrement car c'est un accident de voiture. Le dictame n'est pas assez puissant pour des choses comme ça. Il fonctionne surtout pour les plaies causé par la magie, mais là c'était plus un accident moldu,** expliqua Amber prudente.

**\- Mais c'est Ezra qui à causé ça,** siffla Alexie qui venait de nous rejoindre.

**\- Oui je sais, mais il a ''seulement'' pousser la voiture, **fit Amber en mimant les guillemets.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?** S'impatienta Alice.

**\- Il y a toujours Enzo qui est emprisonné o****u**** je ne sais quoi, **informa Amber.

**\- Il est peut être déjà mort,** souffla Jeremiah épuisé.

**\- Ne dis pas ça !** Siffla Taissa.

Jeremiah ne réagissait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'étais déjà assez préoccupé par ma sœur pour me demander si oui ou non Enzo était en vie.

**\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher Enzo ****dans ce cas,** lança Taissa.

**\- On ne peut pas y aller sans eux,** déclara Jeremiah.

**\- Vous vous ferez massacrer,** soulignais-je. **Vous n'êtes que six. En un tour de main vous serez tué.**

**\- Je ne vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami mourir ! **S'énerva Taissa.

**\- Et moi je ne vais pas laisser ma sœur ici seule entre la vie et la mort !**

Taissa me regardait avec un regard noir avant de faire plusieurs pas en arrière. Je contractais ma mâchoire, oui évidement il fallait aider Enzo. Mais y aller sans tout le monde c'était stupide et suicidaire. D'autant plus avec les idées si peu claire qu'on pouvait avoir actuellement. Moi aussi je voulais pulvériser Ezra et Javier. Je voulais brûler tout sa baraque de malheur. Mais pour une fois je réfléchissais avant d'agir.

Alice me prenait le bras pour me calmer. Un petit rire jaune s'échappait de moi, tout partait en vrille total. Il y avait moins de 24heures j'avais dit à ma sœur que je ne jouerais plus au con, que c'était en elle que j'avais confiance. Et que pour toute ses décisions je la suivrais. Et me voilà, seule. Sans elle. Sans ma sœur.

Je fis plusieurs pas en arrière pour les laisser discuter comme bon leur semble. S'ils étaient près à mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger pour donner un coup de poing sur la table. Parfait, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en marchant dans les couloirs. Après un moment je m'asseyais à même le sol en mettant ma tête entre mes mains.

Je refaisais l'équation... Ce n'était pas possible, comment j'avais pu finir ici. Les événements c'était tellement enchaîné depuis qu'on était à la Nouvelle Orléans que j'avais l'impression d'être spectateur de ma propre vie. J'essayais de faire le puzzle dans ma tête, mais tout ce que je voyais ce n'était que le vide. Le trou que laissait l'emplacement de cette pièce me donnait mal à la tête, je voulais trouver la solution au problème, trouver pourquoi on en était arrivé ici. Seul le nom de Javier me venait à l'esprit. Et à chaque fois la haine montait d'un cran.

**\- L'espoir.**

Je tournais la tête, je n'avais vu arriver Alexie. Elle était à mes côtés, elle aussi assise. Elle regardait les gens passé, mais c'était bien à moi qu'elle parlait.

**\- Ça aide beaucoup d'espérer.**

Je savais de quoi elle parlait mais je n'avais pas envie d'argumenter la-dessus, ou bien même de parler de l'état de ma sœur. Car tout simplement on ne savait rien.

**\- Tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose ? Ou du moins que ****d'être**** en stand-by ? C'est une partie de toi qui est aussi dans ce bloc. ****L'attente a toujours été pire qu'une torture. Ne réfléchie pas trop Scorpius, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines une vie sans ta sœur. Car à chaque fois tu te diras que ce n'est pas possible, et tu voudras faire une bêtise pour enfin te compléter, pour retrouver ta moitié...** **C'est chaotique dans ta tête, tu t'es calmé, tu réfléchies encore mais tout reviens tout le temps. Ça sera toujours comme ça jusqu'au moment où tu seras enfin toi. Ton toi entier... Tu l'idéalisais, tu la croyais invincible, tu t'es jamais dit qu'un jour tu devrais faire ta vie sans elle... Mais là tout s'effondre... Et donc tu réfléchies beaucoup trop...** (Alexie posa une main sur mon bras)** … Tu es en stand-by.**

Je ne disais rien mais la regardais. Elle me comprenait, du moins ça devait être la personne la plus proche de mes pensées, de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ma tête. Alexie savait. Elle l'avait vécu en janvier avec Alexander.

Je remontais mes genoux et enfonçais ma tête entre mes bras. Alexie était toujours là à mes côtés. Elle aussi attendait. Il fallait juste que j'arrête de réfléchir, que je puisse me reposer sur l'espoir. Il fallait que je respire et m'aère l'esprit.

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Scarlett ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était Scarlett voyons ! Elle était comme une sœur pour moi. Elle se préoccupait plus de moi que je ne pouvais le faire pour moi-même. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle allait sortir de ce bloc, nous donner un coup de pied au cul car on serait trop passif, et tout pourrait repartir.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Je regardais mon téléphone une nouvelle fois. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité c'était passé depuis qu'on était là. Mais finalement non... Le temps passait lentement. Trop lentement. Quand est-ce que ces médecins allait bouger leurs culs ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Que faire pendant des situation comme celle-ci ? Je soupirais, je sentais mes yeux me piquaient. Instinctivement je les essuyais d'un revers de manche. Où en était de l'opération de Scarlett ? Et est-ce que Rose allait bien ? Merlin je n'arrivais à rien. Je sentais des gens passaient devant moi, peut être étais-ce mes amis.

Je m'appuyais sur le mur en verre derrière moi, et regardais une nouvelle fois mon téléphone. L'heure ne bougeait pas. Il était toujours 4h52. Ça n'avançait à rien.

Scarlett était comme ma sœur, c'était ma meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, c'était drôle mais parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle se comportait comme une mère pour Lou et moi. Merlin qu'est-ce que j'allais faire sans elle.

**\- Vous vous ferez massacrer, **s'exaspérait Scorpius. **Vous n'êtes que six. En un tour de main vous serez tué.**

**\- Je ne vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami mourir ! **S'énerva Taissa.

**\- Et moi je ne vais pas laisser ma sœur ici seule entre la vie et la mort !**

Le ton de Scorpius était désespéré, il était sans appel. Alice essayait de le temporiser mais il partait dans son coin. Je le regardais faire en m'avançant vers le petit groupe. On avait tous un mine affreuse, Taissa avait encore du sang sur ses habits. Je la voyais marmonner des choses à Jeremiah à l'arrière de Amber.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? **Demanda Alice. **On ne va pas resté ici les bras croisés.**

**\- ****Vous êtes en sécurité ici, **insista Amber.** Et dans ce genre de situation il faut juste attendre. Peut être que quand Scarlett sortira du bloc on pourra envisager quelque chose.**

**\- Envisager quoi ? Putain réveillez vous, on est coincé ici à attendre. D'ici une heure y en a un d'entre nous qui va péter un câble et aller dans le bloc !**

Je posais une main sur l'épaule d'Alice. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers moi avec un regard noir. Elle était aussi à cran que tout le monde.

**\- Rose est réveillé,** déclara Alice. **Et je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas laisser ça comme ça. Qu'elle cherchera une solution. Vous croyez qu'elle va rester comme ça ? Certainement pas,** signala Alice.

**\- Rose est réveillé ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Et Enzo ? **Fit Taissa en arrivant derrière Amber. **Il... Putain il est avec eux là !**

**\- Taissa on va régler ça,** tenta Jeremiah.

**\- Ne faite pas de connerie ! Attendez nous. Honnêtement là je suis prêt à tuer vos putains de Sanchez à la con. Donc attendez nous,** temporisais-je.

Taissa secoua la tête en soufflant. Elle se décala plus loin dans le couloir, j'en profitais pour m'éloigner et laisser Alice avec eux. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, et j'avais besoin d'aller voir Rose. Alors que je commençais à marcher vers la chambre de Rose, Alice était déjà entrain de hausser le ton face à Jeremiah.

Je me stoppais devant la porte en verre de sa chambre. Rose était là, j'avais envie de sourire... Mais de savoir que maintenant elle était entrain de se torturer l'esprit ne me rendait pas heureux. Quand elle était endormie au moins elle n'avait pas toute cette peine qui l'envahissait. Je la regardais un petit moment avant de me décidais à rentrer.

Pierre et Cassandra se retournaient directement vers moi. Lorcan me faisait un signe de tête. Où était Alexander ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas avec la petite Vicki, personne ne supporterait un autre drame. Je me rapprochais de Rose, Potter était assise à ses côtés entrain de se masser les tempes.

**\- Rose ?** Fis-je doucement.

**\- … ça ne va pas fonctionner... Ou alors je met ça ****dedans**** avec les graines,** marmonna Rose.

Lily leva la tête vers moi.

**\- Elle gribouille des recettes et des incantations depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle a eut une petite phase végétative mais là Rose est...**

**\- Est Rose,** finissais-je.

Je m'asseyais sur son lit en décalant tout ses brouillons. J'en regardais quelques un en ne comprenant rien. Derrière moi j'entendais Pierre et Cassandra partirent de la chambre.

**\- Rose est-ce que tu vas bien ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Comment tu veux que j'aille bien,** déclara-t-elle sans me regarder.

Oui ma question était stupide, mais sa réponse avait pour le mérite d'être claire. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en la regardant de plus prêt. Rose avait une plaie au-dessus de la tempe, la ceinture de la voiture lui avait laissé une ecchymose sur l'épaule et le cou. Je remarquais plusieurs petites coupures sur ses avant-bras et phalanges, et puis une autre sur son menton. J'approchais ma main de son visage et lui caressais. Rose se stoppa immédiatement pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

**\- J'ai trouvé tellement... tellement de solution. Mais faire ses potions relève du miracle actuellement. Je n'ai pas les ingrédients, ni même le temps, l'endroit où je ne sais quoi d'autre.**

Je la voyais tellement désespéré que je prenais les brouillons qu'elle me tendait. Elle avait raison, se fier à la magie était la meilleure solution pour nous, mais on était bloqué dans un hôpital moldu. Et puis... On était pas en Angleterre, on avait pas nos chaudrons, nos ingrédients... Aucun contacte pour nous aider.

Rose s'enfonçait dans son lit d'hôpital en soupirant. Elle se perdait dans le mur en face d'elle. Je n'aimais pas ça, je baissais la tête en regardant ses feuilles. Attendre un miracle voilà ce qu'on avait à faire... Je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais provoquer ce miracle. Il me fallait des ingrédients, je pourrais au pire aller les voler chez la mère de Vicki. Il me fallait des chaudrons et ustensile, c'était simple, les amis de Taissa, ils devaient bien en avoir à la maison. Et il me fallait quelqu'un de compétant, Rose n'était pas disponible... Et Scarlett encore moins. J'étais douée mais pas autant que mes amies... Il me fallait quelqu'un.

Mon visage s'éclaircissait d'un coup ! Je me levais en prenant les feuilles éparpillées. Rose et Potter me regardaient étrangement.

**\- Je t'emprunte ça.**

**\- Sawyer qu'est-ce que.**

**\- Je reviens, **déclarais-je en laissant un baiser sur le haut du front de Rose.

**\- ****Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?** Fit Lily.

Je partais en vitesse de sa chambre. Lorcan ne comprenait rien. Il était 5heure du matin, j'allais peut être me prendre un vent, ou du moins une porte mais je m'en fichais. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire, je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais certainement pas réfléchir en plus. Si je réfléchissais tout mes sentiments prenaient le dessus et je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer après.

Je ne faisais pas attention à mes amis dans le couloir ou bien même au personnelle médical. Je fonçais hors de l'établissement. Je passais entre les portes de l'hôpital et rejoignais en vitesse une ruelle. Je reprenais une grande respiration avant de m'enfonçait dans le noir intense.

CRACK.

Je me retrouvais devant la porte que je convoitais. J'avais transplané en plein milieu de la rue, je me fichais si j'avais été vu ou non. Les lois des sorciers ici était toujours transgressé. Je reprenais une grande respiration avant de mettre une main sur la poignet.

**\- Merde, **soufflais-je.

La porte n'était pas ouverte. Je décidais de sonner... Oh et puis merde ! Je commençais à sonner plusieurs fois puis m'acharnais sur la porte avec mon poing.

**\- S'il te plaît ouvre.**

Après une minute je vis de la lumière à l'étage, mon corps entier se détendait. Je fis un pas en arrière et la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.

**\- Putain... Sawyer c'est quoi ton problème ?** Demanda Elena a moitié endormi.

Je m'engouffrais dans la maison sans attendre son invitation. Elena soupirait mais je ne m'en préoccupait pas, je me dirigeais vers la porte sous l'escalier, celle qui menait à son sous-sol.

**\- Sawyer qu'est-ce qu'il te prend merde ? **Siffla-t-elle en me suivant.

Je descendais les escaliers à tout de vitesse, je me plaçais au centre de la pièce. Elena descendait à son tour et j'étais déjà entrain de lui tendre toute les hypothèses de Rose. Évidement la jeune brune ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'adrénaline qui était en moi me faisait sentir mon cœur à la place du cerveau, ça tambourinait. Elena s'approcha de moi et étudia les notes, elle leva la tête plusieurs fois d'un air méfiant puis elle comprit :

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? C'est pour qui tout ça ?**

**\- Il me faut ton aide Elena. Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important.**

Il y eut un silence.

**\- Explique moi alors tout depuis le début,** lança-t-elle en remontant ses cheveux en chignon.

Je la regardais aller à droite à gauche dans sa cave, elle regardait des ingrédients puis trifouillait dans des bocaux. Elle zyeutait encore une fois les notes en murmurant des anecdotes.

**\- Sawyer !**

**\- Euh. On a...**

Je fermais les yeux, plusieurs flash me revenait en pleine face. J'avais essayer de ne pas y penser mais tout revenait à la charge, tout et d'un façon violente.

**\- On... Enzo a été prit par les Sanchez. On est allé à sa recherche, mais sur la route on a croisé Ezra.**

**\- Ezra putain, **marmonna-t-elle.

**\- Il nous a créé un accident de voiture. Scarlett... Scarlett a été éjecté.**

Mes yeux se fermèrent eux même. Autour de moi je ne voyais que du sang, j'entendais les pleures de Rose, et Louann légèrement se pencher d'avant en arrière. Du rouge, du sang encore chaud. Le bout de métal dans le corps de Scarlett. J'avais la nausée.

**\- Sawyer ?**

J'ouvrais les yeux. Elena me regardait en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Respire, contrôle tes pensées, **conseilla-t-elle doucement.

Je hochais la tête rapidement.

**\- Il faut que tu fasses une potion pour elle. Pour la soigner. Cet accident est à la fois magique et moldu. Le dictame n'est pas assez puissant. Je t'en pris Elena... Sauve Scarlett.**

Elle avala sa salive, elle devait sûrement hésité. Si je me mettais à sa place je ne sais pas si j'endosserais le rôle que je lui donne. C'était entre ses mains maintenant, mon espoir était entre ses mains. Elena ferma les yeux un petit instant avant de me regarder droit dans les miens.

**\- C'était il y a combien de temps ?**

**\- 2heures.**

Elena remontait les manches de son haut tout en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers les armoires de sa cave. Dans l'une d'elle, elle sortait un chaudron en bronze. Je la regardais faire en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Tu m'aides ou pas ?**

**\- Oui oui, **me précipitais-je en lui prenant le chaudron.

Je le posais sur un feu à disposition. Elena disposait les brouillons de Rose sur la table. Elle secouait la tête plusieurs fois, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle souriait par moment. Je n'étais toujours pas sûre si elle était d'accord pour m'aider ou pas. Mais elle le devait, sans elle, sans cette solution j'étais une nouvelle fois inutile. J'allais devoir attendre dans l'incertitude.

Je ferais tout pour Scarlett. Absolument tout.

**\- … C'est hallucinant... C'est d'un génie.**

Elena marmonnait une nouvelle fois toute seule. Elle était penché sur la table après un moment elle levait la tête en prenant une feuille.

**\- Qui est-ce qui a écrie ça ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Rose.**

**\- C'est dingue ce qu'elle fait. Elle a une connaissance sur le médicale magique que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, **déclara Elena en secouant le brouillon.

**\- Elle est clouée dans un lit. Elle l'aurait fait si elle pouvait, **précisais-je.

Elena hocha la tête avant de partir vers une armoire. Je ne bougeais pas du centre de la pièce. Alors qu'elle ramenait des ustensiles, je me raclais la gorge.

**\- Donc tu m'aides ?** Demandais-je incertain.

**\- On a pas beaucoup de temps Sawyer... **(elle me regardait avec ses yeux chocolats) **… Oui je t'aide maintenant bouge toi.**

C'était maintenant qu'il fallait se presser, que le temps décidait de défiler à une vitesse folle. Je n'arrêtais pas de lire derrière l'épaule d'Elena les ingrédients. À chaque fois c'était la même chose, je lisais une ligne et allais chercher ce qu'il fallait dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

**\- 3 racines de mandragores, **ordonna-t-elle.

Je lui tendais le pot où elles étaient, une fois fait j'allais directement à l'autre bout de la table pour prendre le dictame, du bout des doigts j'approchais de l'Ellébore.

**\- Fait gaffe, **lança Elena.** C'est vénéneux. Prend une pince, tu peux extraire le venin avec un pipette. J'en ai besoin.**

Une nouvelle fois je lui obéissais sans broncher. Après avoir mit le dictame puis l'Ellébore, elle remuait le tout trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis cinq fois de l'autre côté. Il y avait énormément d'ingrédients, Rose n'avait pas lésiné sur la potion. Il y avait même du jus de six orties, c'était net et précis... C'était du Rose.

**\- Tu as du bézoard ? **Demandais-je incertain.

**\- Il m'en reste deux, elle en a mit combien dans la composition ?**

Je prenais la feuille pour lire les instructions :

**\- Un bézoard entier coupé en trois partie égale puis écrasé au mortier pendant deux minutes... Elle dit qu'il faut chauffer un onyx et le placer au centre du résidu de bézoard.**

Elena lâcha un rire.

**\- C'est une veille technique. Elle est surprenante cette fille, **déclara-t-elle en me faisant un signe de tête. **Tourne lentement la potion, je vais faire le bézoard. Oh et rajoute huit œuf****s**** de carpeau.**

Je prenais sa place, ça faisait depuis mes A.S.P.I.C. que je n'avais pas touché à un chaudron. Je n'avais pas peur de me planter. C'était une tâche assez facile qu'elle m'avait donné... Pourtant j'avais cette petite pointe au cœur, et ces voix dans ma tête. Celles qui me disaient que je n'avais pas droit de me planter, que pour une fois ça reposait sur moi.

Elena se dépêcha de reprendre ma place. Tout les composants de la potion défilait devant moi, j'avais la nausée qui me gagnait et non pas juste parce qu'on devait utilisé un cœur de poulet. C'était surtout à cause de tout les événements qui était passer. J'allais peut être tuer Scarlett si je me gourais. Merlin c'était deux ou trois serpents séchés des arbres du Cap ?

J'étais entrain de perdre mes moyens. Scarlett allait s'en sortir c'était obligé, y avait pas d'autre solution possible. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort, un bruit métallique me faisait comprendre que je venais de lâcher la pince que j'avais entre les mains. Elles tremblaient d'une manière terrifiante. Rapidement je sentais une main dans mon dos.

**\- Sawyer va t'asseoir une minute.**

Je me retournais vers elle, Elena avait une petite mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Et aussi une petite trace d'ambre des Baltique sur sa pommette. Elena me faisait un petit sourire compatissant. Je hochais la tête avant de me diriger vers les escaliers, je m'asseyais sur la première marche.

Je laissais Elena dans ses incantations et ingrédients. Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait que je respire plus doucement. J'étais perdue et complètement paumée. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis sur mon avenir mais là tout se bousculait. J'avais peur, peur de ne pas pouvoir le partager avec les gens que j'aimais. Et ça tout simplement car on avait choisi d'aider les gens d'ici.

**\- On a un problème.**

Je me levais directement pour aller vers Elena.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demandais-je.

**\- Il me faut le sang de ton amie.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

J'étais assise sur un banc dans le couloir. J'étais pétrifiée. Aucun de mes membres bougeaient. Il y avait beau avoir mes amies autour de moi je ne regardais rien, bien trop préoccupé à penser. Ezra Hale ? Javier Sanchez ? Voilà à quoi je pensais, il n'y avait pas de pitié à avoir. Mon cerveau était déconnecté, j'avais l'impression que mes tempes allaient exploser, et ça durait depuis plus de deux heures. Ça bouillonnait à l'intérieur... J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang était à l'intérieur de ma tête. J'allais exploser. Ma respiration était saccadée de rage. Tout absolument tout mes membres étaient contractés, j'étais une boule de nerfs. Je sentais mes narines se contracter pour chercher de l'air.

D'avoir vu Scarlett comme ça était la vision la plus affreuse que j'avais pu voir de ma vie. Toute son énergie disparaître de son corps, toute sa vie partir d'une seule traite. Ce n'était pas imaginable pour moi, je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

J'allais les tuer. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution, j'allais les tuer. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

J'avais mal à la tête. Je me levais d'un coup. Je recommençais à faire les cents pas, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait que les visions de Scarlett se stop dans ma tête. J'avais des petits spasme qui me faisait crisper la tête vers la droite. Respire. Mes veines me brûlaient, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à la fin. Des sueurs froides envahissaient ma colonne vertébrale, j'avais froid mais je sentais mon front être humide. Un sifflement inondait chaque partie de mon cerveau à une allure indolent. Je me stoppais dans mes cents pas pour me tenir la tête. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'un coup. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieure de mon cerveau.

**\- Lou ça va ?**

Un bruit sourd résonna dans mon cerveau.

**\- Louann ?**

J'ouvrais les yeux brutalement. Alexie et Charlie étaient devant moi.

**\- Lou tes yeux sont rouge.**

**\- Merlin tu saignes du nez.**

Je ne captais pas qui me parlaient entre les deux filles autour de moi. Mon corps tremblaient d'un coup, et le sang dans ma bouche m'alertait que je saignais une nouvelle fois. Avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit une infirmière était arrivé. Je n'arrivais pas à protester quand elle m'emmenait dans une autre pièce pour m'asseoir sur un brancard.

Elle m'examinait mais mon mal de crâne ne dés-intensifiait pas. Charlie était sur un lit d'appoint à regarder ce que cette fichu infirmière faisait. Alexie avait les bras croisé derrière elle. Après avoir regardé mes yeux avec une lampe torche elle se décala de moi.

**\- Depuis quand vous vous drogué ?**

**\- Pardon ? Pour qui vous me prenez ?** Sifflais-je.

L'infirmière me regardait en arquant un sourcil.

**\- En plus vous niez... C'est quoi alors, LSD, héroïne, cocaïne ou bien le nouveau truc à la mode, le méthamphétamine ?**

Je la jugeais du regard.

**\- Alors écoutez moi bien, je suis pas là pour me faire accusé d'être une toxico par une pauvre fille qui a eu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise. Faites votre job et donnez moi quelque chose qui fasse passer mon mal de crâne, et évite ces putains de saignement.**

**\- L'agressivité est aussi un symptôme de l'état de manque.**

Alexie lâcha un petit rire mesquin. Je roulais des yeux en me tenant la compresse au nez.

**\- Je vous rassure toute suite, j'ai toujours été une sale garce agressive,** sifflais-je.

Charlie me prenait la main.

**\- Calme toi s'il te plaît, **conseilla-t-elle.

**\- Comment tu veux que je me calme bordel, je suis dans un hôpital de merde avec des gens incompétents qui sont pas capable de soigner ma meilleure amie, ils préfèrent se préoccuper de ce que je consomme plutôt que d'aller sauver mon amie !**

Mon ton était montait crescendo. L'infirmière se mettait debout et j'en faisais de même.

**\- Je comprend votre mal...**

**\- Je ne pense pas ! **Sifflais-je. **C'est votre meilleure amie qui est dans un bloc ? Non, donc fermez là.**

**\- Lou calme toi,** s'inquiéta Charlie.

**\- Je vais vous apportez un médicaments, il est faiblement dosé ça permettra de vous calmer,** lança l'infirmière complètement transparente à mes remarques.

Je secouais la tête, Alexie arrivait vers moi et me prit le visage entre ses mains. Je n'aimais pas être materné comme ça. Je fis un pas en arrière mais elle revenait à la charge.

**\- Putain Lou écoute moi, **grogna Alexie alors que l'infirmière partait plus loin. **Scarlett n'est pas morte sinon on serait au courant depuis longtemps, s'ils mettent autant de temps c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir. Ce n'est pas en pétant un câble dans l'hôpital que tu aideras Scarlett. Lou reste calme s'il te plaît... Et putain ! Personne peut lui donner un médicament merde !**

Je hochais la tête entre les mains d'Alexie. Elle avait raison, merde Alexie avait raison. S'ils étaient encore avec Scarlett c'était qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Alexie tapait du pied et un nouveau médecin passait devant nous, elle le cramponna :

**\- Mon amie a un mal de crâne, elle a déjà été examiné et ce n'est pas dû à l'accident donc si vous voulez bien aller lui chercher un truc qui puisse la calmer, et en vitesse ça serait parfait !**

Il devait être interne un truc comme ça car il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, il était un peu gauche et en plus il en avait profité pour regarder la poitrine d'Alexie. Connard. Cependant il arrivait plus vite que l'autre cruche, il me regarda septique avant de signer deux trois trucs et de me tendre les médicaments. Évidement c'était à ce moment précis que l'autre revenait.

**\- Tom ne lui donne pas ça, c'est trop fort pour elle. Elle est en état de manque, **informa-t-elle.

Je soupirais bruyamment en me laissant tomber sur le lit. J'avais un mal de tête insupportable et le sang de mon nez n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Charlie était en face de moi, je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, elle était comme absente.

**\- Tiens, **fit Alexie en me donnant une nouvelle serviette.

Le sang coulait moins mais il y en avait toujours, je penchais la tête en arrière et voyais du coin de l'oeil les deux médecins.

**\- Tenez prenez ça, ça vous fera du bien.**

Je le prenez sans les remercier.

**\- Vous savez ce qui me ferez vraiment du bien ?** Taclais-je. **Des nouvelles de mon amie. Ouais ça, ça me ferait un grand bien à moi, mais aussi à mes amis qui ont envahi vos couloirs. Alors allez courir à droit à gauche peu m'importe mais le tant que vous revenez avec des informations c'est le principal... Dégagez !**

L'interne tournoya sur lui même avant de prendre n'importe quelle direction, l'infirmière secoua la tête avant de partir vers le secrétariat. Une toxico moi ? J'y croyais pas, j'avais pris quoi ? Quelque fois de l'herbe à tout casser... Bon le Memoria aussi mais... Bref ! Je n'étais pas une toxico.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois ma serviette. C'était bon, ça c'était calmé. J'allais devenir complètement taré avec tout ça. Mon cerveau était comme en bouilli.

**\- Ça va aller mon cœur, **chuchota Charlie en arrivant devant moi.

Je levais la tête vers elle, Charlie me tendait sa main que j'attrapais sans hésitation. Toute les trois on retournait vers le couloir où se trouvait nos amis.

Je voulais Scarlett.

Mes yeux devenaient étrangement humide. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas que toute ses émotions viennent à moi si rapidement. Je sentais encore son sang sous mes mains, sa peau mutilé, toute la chaleur de son corps disparaître. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. J'étais comme pétrifié. Il fallait que mon cerveau arrête d'autant fonctionner.

**\- ****Il commence à se faire tôt, je vais nous chercher des petits déjeuner,** lança Charlie.

**\- Je vais venir t'aider,** fit Alexie.

**\- Ok à plus tard,** dis-je nonchalante.

Alexie commençait déjà à marcher vers Krum pour le prévenir. Charlie me prit les deux mains délicatement.

**\- Tu le dis si tu veux que je reste,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Non t'inquiète pas. Je vais simplement arrêter de parler et de réfléchir peut être qu'à un moment tout ce merdier va pouvoir se résoudre.**

Charlie reprit une longue respiration.

**\- D'accord, s'il te plaît... N'attaque personne. N'insulte personne... S'il te plaît Lou calme toi.**

Je hochais la tête en serrant des dents. D'un geste rapide elle captura mes lèvres. Je ne m'y attendais pas, ça avait au moins le don d'être apaisant pour une demi-seconde. Charlie me laissa là et partait en compagnie d'Alexie et de Krum. Je reprenais une courte respiration avant de me coller contre un mur.

Je voulais faire souffrir Ezra autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, autant qu'il me faisait souffrir. Autant qu'il avait fait du mal à Scarlett ou bien Rose. Je voulais qu'il paye, de tout mon cœur je souhaitais qu'il soit plus bas que terre, qu'il rencontre enfin les enfers.

Des bruits de pas me ramenait à la réalité. Quelqu'un passa devant moi à toute vitesse, je remarquais sans grande difficulté que c'était Sawyer. J'arquais un sourcil alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant Scorpius. Il était à bout de force.

Je me rapprochais rapidement, Scorpius était à cran et repoussa directement Sawyer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? J'arrivais à leur hauteur.

**\- Tu es vraiment cinglé comme mec,** s'emporta Malfoy.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ?** Demandais-je en examinant les deux garçons tour à tour.

**\- C'est pour Scarlett,** se justifia Sawyer toujours entrain de récupérer son souffle.

**\- Je pense que les médicomages moldu me l'auraient déjà dit, **s'énerva Malfoy.

**\- Ta gueule Malfoy. Explique qu'est-ce que tu veux Sawyer ?** Questionnais-je en levant la main pour stopper Scorpius.

Sawyer reprenait une grande bouffée d'air mais c'était Scorpius qui répondait le premier :

**\- Il a besoin de mon sang.**

Je secouais la tête. Je n'y comprenais rien. Pourquoi Sawyer avait besoin de sang au juste ?

**\- Non à vrai dire je veux le sang de Scar. Mais elle est pas là. Tu es son jumeau, bordel tu as le même ADN. Il me faut ton sang,** précisa Sawyer.

**\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?** Fis-je.

**\- Rose a fait une recette de potion. On... Je suis entrain de la faire. Il me faut ça comme ingrédient,** expliqua-t-il.

**\- Tu vas tuer ma sœur, **souffla Scorpius désespéré.

Sawyer prenait ça comme une attaque et fit un pas en arrière.

**\- Vas te faire connard ! Je suis là pour l'aider, c'est plutôt toi si tu bouges pas qui va tuer. Quoique c'est ce que tu attendais, d'être le chérie à tes parents.**

Scorpius le poussa violemment contre le mur. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je me jetais entre les deux pour les séparer. C'était comme se trouver entre deux blocs de pierre.

**\- Arrêtez ! **M'énervais-je en les séparant.

Ils étaient chacun d'un côté du couloir.

**\- Non mais c'est pas possible !** M'écriais-je. **Vous êtes des putains de gosses bordel de merde !**

Les deux garçons se faisaient face en contractant leur mâchoire. Je roulais des yeux en me tournant vers Sawyer.

**\- Qui est-ce qui fait la potion ? Je me doute que c'est pas toi car tu es moins doué que moi,** déclarais-je.

Sawyer me regardait quelques instant avant de répondre.

**\- Une sorcière vraiment très douée. C'est elle qui nous fournissait toute les potions que je ramenais.**

Je hochais la tête. Les petites potions que Sawyer ramenait était d'une qualité à couper le souffle, alors je n'allais surtout pas m'en plaindre si c'était cette personne qui faisait la potion pour Scarlett. Je me retournais vers Scorpius qui s'était rapproché pour sûrement mieux attendre.

**\- Donne lui ton sang,** ordonnais-je calmement. **C'est la meilleure chance qu'on a.**

Malfoy secoua la tête. Ma respiration devenait étrangement instable. Je savais pourquoi il était à cran, je savais pourquoi il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui avait tuer sa sœur, il ne voulait même pas penser à ça. Si la potion échouait, on n'aurait plus vraiment d'espoir. Je le comprenais, et je comprenais pourquoi son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il était comme meurtri. Je m'approchais de lui et posais une main sur son bras.

**\- S'il te plaît Scorpius. Donne lui un peu de sang.**

Il regarda un moment Sawyer avant de tendre son bras. Je regardais autour de nous pour savoir s'il n'y avait personne, Sawyer sortait par magie une petite fiole et une seringue. Je détournais la tête, je n'aimais pas les aiguilles. Après seulement quelques minutes Sawyer repartait sans explication. Scorpius lui allait plus loin dans le couloir.

**\- Pour vu que ça fonctionne,** me parlais-je à moi-même.

Je me retournais pour aller m'installer sur une chaise. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux. Toute mes forces étaient comme envolé, et puis je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose... Attendre. Attendre que Charlie revienne, attendre que Rose se calme, attendre la potion de Sawyer... Attendre qu'on puisse passer à l'action, attendre de rentrer en Angleterre... Attendre que Scarlett revienne à mes côtés.

**\- Tout va bien se passer.**

J'ouvrais un œil. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir reconnu la voix.

**\- Tout vas bien se passer Louann,** répéta-t-elle.

Cassandra était à côté de moi. J'ouvrais mon autre œil puis tournais la tête vers elle.

**\- Scarlett a de l'amour autour d'elle, l'amour peut donner le courage pour elle de continuer. C'est quelqu'un de fort, elle s'en sortira. Il faut juste qu'elle voyage dans son subconscient pour revenir à nous.**

J'arquais un sourcil. Cette fille était trop bizarre parfois. Je secouais la tête en refermant les yeux. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir. Que je stoppe tout... Absolument tout. Juste rien. Il ne fallait rien...

**\- Louann ?**

J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Charlie devant moi.

**\- Scarlett est sortie.**

Je me levais directement tout en percutant ma copine. Elle me tenait la main alors que je voulais aller je ne savais où rejoindre Scarlett.

**\- Attend, je rêve ?** Demandais-je prudente.

**\- Non Lou, tu es réveillé... ça fait 2heures que tu dors par contre.**

**\- Où elle est ?** Me précipitais-je.

Charlie posa une main sur mon épaule. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

**\- Elle... Scarlett n'est pas réveillée. Ils ne savent pas quand elle se réveillera... Si elle se réveille un jour.**

Mon cœur se fit lourd d'un seul coup. Tout mon estomac se retournait, elle était dans un coma. Comment j'allais faire ? Comment on allait faire ? Où elle était ? Merlin ! Pourquoi mon cœur battait si fort que je n'arrivais pas à respirer ?!

**\- ****Suis moi, **fit Charlie en me tirant le bras.

On passait deux couloirs, puis on prenait un ascenseur. Je regardais les chiffres défiler, il se stoppa et Charlie m'emmenait dans un autre couloir. Pourquoi c'était si long bordel ? On passait une porte puis une autre.

Je me stoppais brutalement. Scarlett était dans une chambre d'hôpital exactement comme celle de Rose mais avec beaucoup plus de chose autour d'elle. Des appareilles en tout genre, des files qui venaient la piquer sur les bras et je ne savais où encore. Alice était dans le couloir, Scorpius lui était dedans avec sa sœur, il lui tenait la main tout en étant assit. Sans cérémonie je m'engouffrais dans la chambre.

C'était comme si elle dormait. Je m'approchais d'elle et tirais un fauteuil pour me mettre à ses côtés. Instinctivement je lui pris la main, celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Je caressais son visage, je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel vide à l'intérieur de moi même. Pourtant depuis 3heure du matin, c'était la première fois que je me sentais un peu mieux. J'étais proche de Scarlett. Son corps n'était plus froid, il était chaud. Le sang coulait dans ses veines et non sur mes mains.

Elle avait plusieurs petites entailles sur le visage ou bien même sur ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à différencier les bleus des plaies. Elles étaient trop récente. Même si elle avait une blouse d'hôpital je pouvais sentir qu'ils lui avaient mit un bandage sur l'abdomen. Je n'aimais pas ça. C'était la Scarlett Malfoy, ma warrior. Et là... Tout s'effondrait. Je ne comprenais pas, ce n'était pas possible que ça soit elle qui soit touché. Elle était normalement invincible, intouchable.

Je caressais toujours son visage tout en lui tenant la main. Scorpius se levait, je le regardais du coin de l'oeil.

**\- Je vais essayé de contacter Sawyer,** m'informa-t-il.

Je le dévisageais sans réellement de réaction. Scorpius partait jusqu'à la porte où il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard sur sa sœur. Une fois la porte fermait je me tournais vers Scarlett. Je la regardais en silence.

J'aurais dû être à sa place. Je l'aurais beaucoup plus mérité qu'elle.

Le silence dans cette pièce me pesait encore plus sur le cœur. Il était lourd et en prime j'avais l'impression que ce silence me comprimait le cœur. J'arrêtais de la caresser pour tenir sa main.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

**\- Je devrais sûrement aller chez le coiffeur, ou bien attendre les premiers défilés. Je ne sais pas trop, j'aime bien quand mes cheveux poussent finalement. Tu trouves pas que ça me donne encore plus un côté Bad Girl ?**

Je tournais la tête vers Scarlett. Peut être qu'elle m'entendait. Elle se foutait sûrement de moi, elle me dirait que j'étais stupide de lui parler alors qu'elle dormait...

**\- Si tu te réveilles maintenant je te promet que j'arrêterais d'appeler ta copine le Hobbit... Allez Scar réveille toi s'il te plaît.**

Je restais impuissante devant elle. Je n'avais aucune réponse. Ma main serra machinalement la sienne. Je n'aimais pas ça, toute mes peurs se mélangeaient à une vitesse folle, mon estomac était complètement retourner par les événements.

**\- J'aime beaucoup Rose tu sais. Je te l'ai jamais dit mais je tiens à elle... Tu avais raison, elle mérite d'aller à Londres.**

Je reprenais de l'air.

**\- J'ai fait de la merde avec le Memoria. Tu avais encore raison, je n'aurais jamais dû en prendre. J'aurais dû t'écouter...**

Je me levais pour me pencher vers elle. Mes lèvres étaient quasiment collé à ses cheveux blonds.

**\- Je t'aime Scarlett, je t'aime tellement si tu savais, **murmurais-je. **Je suis rien sans toi tu le sais, alors reviens vers moi. J'ai besoin de toi.**

La porte s'ouvrait mais je ne me retournais pas pour voir qui était là. Je déposais un long baiser sur le front de Scarlett. Je sentais quelque chose me monter à la gorge, une sensation très désagréable, mon cœur se crispait. Je voulais qu'elle me réponde, qu'elle se réveille. Je voulais ma Scarlett.

Une main caressa mon dos au même moment où je sentais une larme coulait sur mon visage. D'un seul coup je me cachais dans le cou de Scarlett, je n'arrivais pas à retenir un sanglot.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

**Point de vue de Valentina Sanchez.**

**\- Valentina ! Viens.**

J'avalais ma salive et éteignais mon portable sur le champs. Je traversais la petite foule qu'il y avait pour me trouver à côté de Javier. Il se retournait et me regardait sévèrement. Je ne faisais rien passé, aucune émotion. C'était comme si j'avais dû tout éteindre au fond de moi.

**\- Oui ?** Demandais-je poliment.

Javier regardait derrière moi, il jetait un regard méchant aux autres. Il m'invitait à regarder le grimoire qu'il avait sur la table. J'essayais de lire mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Qui arriverait à se concentrer avec quelqu'un de suspendu quasiment au-dessus de vous ?

**\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?**

**\- L'incantation ne fonctionne pas correctement,** m'informa Javier.

Il avait toujours ce petit truc, cette chose qui je rendais incroyablement gracieux. Je le fixais dans ses yeux sombres.

**\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?** Demandais-je incertaine.

**\- Oui, mais je serais le seul exécuteur.**

J'avalais ma salive en hochant la tête. Pourquoi diable j'étais dans une telle galère ? J'avais envie de hurler, de lui crier que je voulais partir qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter tout avant de tuer une personne. Il était entrain de faire du mal à trop de personne autour de lui.

Je lisais encore et encore l'incantation, c'était tellement cruelle. Seul des mots ressortaient de ma lecture. ''mort'', ''victime'', ''sang'', ''entaille''. C'était n'importe quoi, j'étais complètement dépasser.

**\- Tu... Tu as fait les symboles dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ? **Questionnais-je.

Mes yeux montaient lentement pour voir l'état d'Enzo. Il avait quelque goûte de sang qui tombait au sol, son torse et son abdomen étaient recouvert de symboles étranges. Les traits de mon visage s'abaissaient d'eux-même, j'étais impuissante.

**\- Oui je l'ai fait.**

**\- Je ne comprend pas trop l'ancien grec mais je suppose qu'il faut que tu mélanges ton sang au sien. Que vous puissiez communiquer, qu'il y est un lien, **déclarais-je en suivant du doigt les lignes.

Javier hocha la tête avant de retirer sa montre, il prenait le couteau incrusté de pierre précieuse qu'il avait. C'était un héritage qui venait de nos ancêtres, tout comme l'immense bracelet qu'il portait. Mon frère portait le couteau vers son poignet, sang hésiter il se trancha la peau verticalement. De son poignet à sa calavera. Je fronçais des yeux en le regardant.

**\- Descend le,** ordonna Javier à Chayton.

L'amérindien s'exécuta et desserra quelque peu la corde qui maintenait la croix où Enzo était. Il descendait jusqu'à se retrouver suspendu qu'à quelque centimètre du sol. Javier stoppa net Chayton en levant la main. Le sang de mon frère coulait sur la terre battu de la grange.

Ezra me bouscula pour me passer devant.

**\- Il y a du monde qui arrive ****en voiture****, **informa-t-il.

**\- Occupe toi s'en, **exigea mon grand frère.

Ezra hocha la tête et repartait vers la grande porte. Je le suivais du regard. Des gens arrivaient ? Merlin c'était Taissa. Je faisais un pas vers Ezra mais je fus rapidement rattraper par Tobias qui était arrivé à mes côtés. Je fronçais des sourcils en me détachant de lui.

**\- Laisse moi l'arrêter, **murmurais-je entre mes dents.

**\- Reste là.**

Je le fusillais du regard. Ce n'était pas possible, qui est-ce qui m'avait fait une famille pareille ? Tobias secoua la tête en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche.

**\- Tais-toi,** chuchota-t-il.

Ma mâchoire était serré. J'allais explosé. Il voulait que je me calme, comment je pourrais y arriver alors que ce connard d'Ezra était partie faire du mal à ma copine ? Je serrais mes poings tellement fort que je sentais mes ongles me déchirer la peau. J'essayais de contrôler mes tremblements.

Javier était en face d'Enzo, il marmonnait des choses en posant son bras ensanglanté sur son torse. Enzo se tordait de douleur. Le cri d'Enzo faisait froid dans le dos. Un aura noir entouré Javier, il allait réussir, il allait réussir et c'était moi qui lui avait donné la solution. Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais la nausée. Il allait retirer son âme.

Un filé de lumière se dégageait du cœur d'Enzo. Je regardais faire Javier, je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter. Tout le monde était derrière moi, si je bougeais j'allais être tuer sur le champ. Tobias à mes côtés avait le regard droit, il hocha la tête avant de retourner sur sa botte de foin. C'était un connard, un connard de m'avoir laissé gérer les choses avec Javier, il aurait dû intervenir. Il aurait dû stopper Javier quand la folie l'avait emporter sur lui.

Tobias traîna du pied, je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant faire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'étonna Javier.

Je regardais tour à tour Tobias et Javier de dos. Tobias avait discrètement cassé le cercle de l'enchantement.

**\- Tu te sens puissant ? **Se précipita avec enthousiasme Joshua.

Javier se retourna en regardant ses mains. Sa blessure avait guéri, il leva la tête vers nous fière de lui. J'entendais derrière moi certain de ses acolytes s'approcher de lui. La porte s'ouvrait, Ezra était revenu.

**\- On aura la paix pendant un petit moment, **déclara-t-il avec toujours le même air sadique.

Mon cœur se serrait. ''Pendant un petit moment''. Ça voulait dire que Taissa n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas possible de toute façon.

Sans que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit les sous-fifres étaient entrain de féliciter Javier. Je m'avançais en vitesse vers Tobias qui était une nouvelle fois redescendu de sa botte de foin. Je lui prenais le bras et l'emmenais à l'arrière de la grange.

D'un seul coup, je le plaquais contre le mur en bois de la grange avec mon coude, et j'avais déjà sortie ma baguette pour le menacer. Tobias comme à son habitude rigolait.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il a eu l'âme de Trevino ?** Crachais-je.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laisser notre frère devenir tout puissant ?**

Je le regardais déboussolé en me décalant de lui.

**\- Tobias il est déjà surpuissant. Et là s'il a pas tué Enzo en prenant son âme, ce mec va mourir de ses blessures. Même si cette fois tu as réussi à stopper Javier, il sait comment faire pour avoir l'âme des gens. Il le refera jusqu'à tout maîtriser, à tout plier sur son passage.**

**\- Merci Valentina, je le sais ça. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça. Pourquoi je restais proche de lui à ton avis ? J'essaye de le dissuader de faire des choses horrible, mais rien ne l'arrête.**

**\- La folie s'est emparé de lui, **soufflais-je. **On doit le tuer.**

J'étais moi-même abattue par mes propres paroles. Tobias fronçait des sourcils en me faisant face.

**\- Je ne laisserais personne tuer Javier. Il a tout fait pour nous. Quand les parents sont mort il était là, il nous a élevé, il nous a maintenu en vie pendant des années. On lui doit bien ça,** fit durement Tobias.

Je tournais la tête vers Javier. Il était là entrain de faire un discours ou je ne savais quoi mais il s'était mit debout sur la table. Tobias se dégagea de moi pour aller vers notre frère.

**\- … Salem est notre objectif. Les moldus ont conquis l'Amérique, parfait. On va leurs reprendre. La première étape est le Carré Français. Il ne nous reste que le quartier de Taissa Benson et les autres. Ils ne sont que 6 maintenant, ça sera facile. Dès lors je posterais certain d'entre vous dans des lieux stratégique... Pensez au vaste territoire qu'on pourrait avoir. On serait l'empire le plus puissant. Rien ne pourra se mettre sur notre chemin...**

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait. J'étais horrifié par ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il disait se battait pour ressortir de ma tête. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit si radical.

Je ne savais combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il était entrain de parler, d'annoncer fièrement ses plans. Promettre à tout le monde puissance et richesse. Je savais pourquoi ça fonctionnait sur eux, pourquoi ils étaient complètement d'accord avec Javier. Ils étaient sans famille, soit par choix, soit ils avaient été abandonné, soit leurs parents étaient mort. Javier avait construit sa famille. Il les avait façonné comme bon lui semble. C'était simplement devenu des victimes de Javier finalement.

**\- Valentina ?**

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

**\- Val ?**

Tobias était devant moi.

**\- Tout le monde est rentré Valentina, ils sont partie au salon, **m'informa Tobias. **Javier s'est enfermé dans le bureau pour organise****r**** je ne sais quoi.**

**\- Ok vas y. Je vais rester là,** lançais-je.

Tobias haussa les épaules avant de me laisser seule. J'étais seule. Je faisais plusieurs pas en arrière avant de me laisser glisser contre un poteau en bois. J'étais entrain de stagner, quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans ma vie. Alors voilà j'étais destiné à être prisonnière de mon frère ? Prier Merlin que quelque chose change du tout au tout.

**\- Mmh.**

J'entendais du bruit, je jetais un œil derrière moi.

**\- Arg...**

Je levais les yeux. C'était Enzo. Je me remettais debout en vitesse pour aller face à lui. Il avait les yeux entrouvert. Rapidement je me dirigeais vers la corde qui maintenait la croix pour la faire toucher le sol. J'arrivais en face de lui.

**\- Espèce de salope, **cracha-t-il difficilement.

**\- Tais-toi.**

J'ignorais ses lamentations pour retirer les liens qui lui plaquer ses chevilles contre le bois. Il avait le visage affaibli, le regard dur et s'il avait encore de la force j'étais sûre qu'il m'aurait craché dessus. Tout en évitant de toucher son corps, je coupais les lianes en cuire de ses poignets. Une fois en avoir enlevé une, il s'écroula sur moi.

**\- Tiens bon,** soufflais-je.

Du bout des doigts j'arrivais à retirer le dernier lien. Je sentais tout le poids d'Enzo d'un coup. Je reprenais difficilement appui pour le traîner vers un box de cheval. Je le posais là, Enzo essayait de rester assit. Je reculais pour aller chercher de l'eau, au passage je reprenais son t-shirt qui était en lambeau.

**\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que.**

**\- N'essaye pas de parler,** lançais-je en mouillant son t-shirt.

**\- Je... Où est... mon âme ?**

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Tu as toujours ton âme sinon tu ne vivrais pas,** clarifiais-je.

**\- Mais... Ton connard de frère était entrain... de la prendre, **cracha Enzo alors que je tamponnais ses plaies tuméfié.

**\- ****Tobias a évité que Javier soit un meurtrier,** marmonnais-je.

Enzo me regardait durement. Il pouvait bien me juger comme il le voulait je m'en fichais à présent. Je n'avais pas de potion pour le guérir plus rapidement. Je n'avais que ma baguette pour alléger la douleur. Après plusieurs minutes à nettoyer le sang, je me dégageais de lui et m'asseyais plus loin contre une étagères en bois.

**\- Je sais pas comment te sortir d'ici. Il te croit mort, et c'est impossible que tu transplanes. Et tu es trop faible pour que je te porte, tu serais grillé. Et là Javier te tuerais,** expliquais-je.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**\- Quoi exactement ?**

**\- M'aider, ou du moins tu me maintiens en vie pour mourir plus tard. **(il reprenait difficilement sa respiration) **Pourquoi tu as libéré Lorcan aussi ?**

Je posais ma tête contre l'étagère et fermais les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je détestais parler de moi, de mes choix. Ma mâchoire était contracté, et même les yeux fermés je sentais le regard impatient d'Enzo.

**\- Sanchez répond.**

J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux pour le regarder.

**\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, **déclarais-je.

**\- Oh oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais la grande Valentina Sanchez.**

**\- Vas te faire foutre putain,** soufflais-je.

Le soleil c'était levé. Il passait entre les planches en bois de la grange. Quelques rayons caressaient la peau d'Enzo. Je sentais mes côtes devenir chaude, je fronçais des sourcils en passant une main sous mon haut. Ma marque commençait à être brûlante. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Je me mettais debout sous le regard perdu de Trevino.

**\- Reste là, fais toi silencieux, **ordonnais-je avant de partir vers la porte.

Je sortais de la grange pour m'approcher en vitesse de ma demeure. Je voyais des éclaires, cette fois-ci je ne marchais plus je courrais. J'avais la main sur la poignet de derrière quand les fenêtres sur le côté explosèrent en mille morceaux. Je me baissais en vitesse en me protégeant le visage.

Mes oreilles sifflaient mais je pénétrais quand même dans ma maison. Je me faisais plaquer instantanément contre un mur. Deux personnes venaient de passer devant moi en transplanant,

**\- Baisse toi !** Siffla Tobias.

Je mettais mes mains sur le haut de mon crâne avant de m'accroupir en vitesse. Un sort venant de sa baguette explosa l'un des murs de la bibliothèque. Je tournais la tête rapidement pour voir qu'il venait d'expulser Ellie Holt. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Tobias était déjà partie je ne savais où. Je tournais la tête mais au même moment quelqu'un passa devant moi pour plaquer Sam Peters sur le mur.

**\- Taissa, **m'étonnais-je.

**\- Où est Enzo ? **Cria-t-elle la baguette pointé sous la gorge de Sam.

Joshua arriva derrière elle, Taissa lui lança un sort en vitesse. Il se faisait traîner au sol sur tout le long de la propriété. Je voulais décaler Taissa de tout ça, j'avançais vers elle quand j'entendis ma petite sœur crier. Le sang dans ma tête ne fit qu'un tour, je me précipitais vers le hall d'entrée. Jeremiah était là entrain de la maintenir en l'air et la faire cogner contre les murs.

**\- Atakunto.**

Jeremiah se faisait expulser à plusieurs mettre, il percuta une commode de plein fouet.

**\- Nina ! Ça va. Putain tu saignes !**

**\- Ça va, **cracha Nina. **Je vais le tuer ce crétin !**

Je la retenais d'aller vers lui, c'était à ce moment là que Erin propulsa Courtney sur nous. Nos jambes furent balayés par son corps. Ma tête cogna de plein fouet le sol et je glissais sur le parquet de la maison jusqu'à me trouver dans le salon. Je me mettais sur le dos pour reprendre ma respiration, Nina m'imita. On rampait en vitesse pour se cacher derrière un sofa renversé.

**\- Comment ils sont rentrés ?** Demandais-je en zyeutant l'entrée.

**\- Par la grande porte, **s'énerva Nina. **Personne ne surveillait vu qu'on était tous...**

**\- Con et euphorique ?** Coupais-je amèrement.

**\- Ouais.**

Nina essayait de retrouver sa respiration. Je voyais que son arcade saignait, ses cheveux étaient légèrement coller avec son sang.

**\- Ils ont condamné les portes,** soupira-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux. On était dans la merde. Une autre explosion venait de se faire entendre. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans la maison, mais tout était entrain de se détruire.

**\- On passe par la fenêtre de la chambre,** annonçais-je.

Nina hocha la tête. Je m'aidais du sofa pour me relever, au même moment Tobias arriva et nous plaqua contre un meuble.

**\- Stupéfix !** Cria une fille.

Tobias et moi lancions plusieurs sortilèges informulés vers l'entrée.

**\- On trouve Javier et on se tire d'ici,** ordonna Tobias.

On sortait tout les trois du salon, en à peine trois secondes on était de nouveau séparé. Tobias avait été prit en duel avec Amber, et Nina était partie je ne savais où sûrement à la recherche de notre grand frère. J'évitais certains sortilèges tout en me faufilant entre les meubles tombés au sol. Il fallait que je trouve Taissa pour la faire sortir d'ici. Je n'avais pas encore croisé Javier mais je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : les capturer.

La porte du sous-sol était ouverte et j'en profitais pour m'y glisser. Je dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Avant d'arriver dans la pièce annexe de notre sous-sol Hendrik traversa le couloir pour percuter violent le mur. Je levais la baguette prête à me battre.

**\- Electro !**

**\- Protego,** sifflais-je.

Taissa était devant moi. Elle avait une mine affreuse et tout sauf amical.

**\- ****Dégage de là,** s'énerva Taissa en s'approchant de moi.

Je lui prenais les deux bras pour qu'elle arrête d'avancer. Taissa s'emporta deux fois plus pour me pousser contre un mur. Je gardais mon emprise sur elle. Elle voulait se dégageait moi ce qui lui donna l'idée de me secouer violemment. Je lâchais un de ses bras pour attraper son menton, je la retournais pour la coller contre le mur de la cave. Elle avait les yeux sombres, elle aurait voulu me faire un coup de boule si elle en avait la force. Nos bras tremblaient par la force qu'on déployait. Qu'est-ce qui nous prenait ? On devenait violente, encore plus que d'habitude.

**\- ****Lâche moi !** Cria Taissa.

**\- Parfait.**

Je la lâchais et faisais plusieurs pas en arrière. Taissa passa une main sur sa mâchoire. Je reprenais de courte respiration en la fixant. On entendait toujours des gens se battre en duel en haut. J'entendais même Joshua et Ezra prendre leurs pieds en rigolant. Leurs rires me faisaient froid dans le dos.

**\- Vas t'en Taissa, s'il te plaît part d'ici.**

**\- Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça. Vous avez envoyé une amie à moi dans le coma. Elle va peut être mourir. Je ne sais même pas où est Enzo, je suis sûre que vous l'avez tuer. Merlin Valentina ouvre les yeux C'est soit vous soit nous. Et là il n'y a plus de pitié à avoir.**

Quelqu'un arriva pendant qu'elle parlait, j'avais juste eu le temps de voir les cheveux blonds de Courtney pour la pétrifié plus loin. Taissa me regarda avec des grands yeux. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

**\- Je veux que tu sortes d'ici Taissa. Je... Putain ça part trop en vrille personne n'est en sécurité. Javier va vouloir prendre votre âme. Il est assoiffé de pouvoir. Part d'ici.**

**\- Où est Enzo ?... Il est mort ?**

Je la regardais désespéré. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle m'ignore autant. Je soupirais bruyamment, et expulsais Courtney qui tentait de se relever.

**\- Il est dans la grange. Taissa, il n'est pas mort.**

Il y avait un silence de dingue puis plusieurs explosion à l'étage. Je croyais même que la porte du sous-sol avait été mise en miette. Taissa me regardait de haut en bas avant de partir dans le couloir de la cave. Je lui reprenais le bras, elle se débattait encore une fois.

**\- Écoute moi bordel. Il faut que tu t'en ailles.**

**\- Jamais sans mes amis,** siffla Taissa.

Elle remontait les marches rapidement et je la tirais en arrière. Elle se retourna et me percuta alors qu'on était dans l'escalier. D'un geste rapide je passais une main derrière sa nuque pour l''attirer à moi. Notre baiser était désespéré, et légèrement sauvage. Elle me repoussa pour secouer la tête. Taissa remonta en vitesse. Je n'avais pas le temps de digéré que Taissa était partie dans un duel avec Ezra, la petite Vicki était là pour aider son amie.

**\- Rictusempra !**

J'étais au pas de la porte, un coup violent me percuta les côtes. Je traversais le couloir sans toucher le sol. Ma tête sonna, tout mon corps me faisait mal. Mes muscles tiraient, ma respiration avait été coupé quand j'avais percuté le vaisselier.

J'essayais de me relever, j'entendais les bruits de verre craqué sous mes avant-bras. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Un sifflement envahissait mon cerveau.

Quelqu'un arriva vers moi et je me faisais violence pour me lever, ma baguette était déjà pointé vers lui.

**\- Nina,** soufflais-je.

Ma sœur me regardait avec un sourire victorieux.

**\- T'inquiète. Javier a géré.**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Mon cœur se serra d'un seul coup, la nausée montait jusqu'à dans ma trachée. Je ne faisais encore rien percevoir. Il y avait un silence dans la maison. J'entendais seulement Sam Peters rigolait plus loin avec je ne savais qui.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?** Demandais-je froidement.

**\- Ils sont hors course.**

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Scarlett était dans son lit. On avait eu droit aux blabla habituels du médecins. On avait comme d'habitude fermaient nos gueules pour la plus part d'entre nous, Alice était à cran. Surtout que Rose n'avait toujours pas droit de bouger de sa chambre. L'ambiance était plus que pesante. Je faisais les allers et retours entre les deux chambres. Il y avait exactement 3 minutes et 12 secondes qui séparait leurs chambres. Il y avait précisément 263 lignes de carreaux au sol. Et je croisais toujours le même mec bourrée qui errait entre la machine à café et le secrétariat des infirmières.

Je soupirais en secouant la tête, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'hôpital de Rose. Elle allait encore me demander plein de chose avec des termes que je ne maîtrisais pas. J'étais dépitée par les événements.

Je me foutais toujours de tout ce qui pouvait se passer en règle général. Mais là j'étais piégé dans mon propre jeu. Je ne pouvais pas m'en foutre de ça, on parlait de mes amies, de leur santé, il y avait des enjeux important. On ne savais même pas ce qui se passait avec Enzo. Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser les choses passer comme ça.

Pierre était entrain de refermer la porte de chambre de Rose. Il fit un tour lentement sur lui en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis il regarda longuement le plafond avant de se tourner vers moi. Pierre me faisait un petit rictus tout en se rapprochant.

**\- Ça va ?** Demanda mon meilleur ami en posant une main sur mon épaule.

**\- La meilleure journée de ma vie.**

Pierre se pinça les lèvres.

**\- Désolée... Je suis assez à cran, **me rattrapais-je.

Il me décalait de la porte de Rose pour dégager le couloir. Je reprenais une respiration assez longue.

**\- Toi ça va ?** Répéta-t-il.

J'avalais ma salive en fermant longuement les yeux. Inconsciemment je penchais la tête légèrement en arrière.

**\- Arrête de te retenir Charlie, **fit Pierre.

Je fermais les yeux fermement.

**\- Charlie...**

**\- Pierre arrête, c'est bon ça va aller,** assurais-je en avalant ma salive.

Je tournais la tête, Rose regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comme toujours elle était pensive. J'étais déjà abattue avant de lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré, enfin... Je connaissais Rose depuis que... depuis que j'étais née en fait et c'était quelqu'un de sensible. Elle prenait toujours tout à cœur. Mais là c'était différent, oui elle avait été mal, oui elle avait pleuré mais pas comme d'habitude.

**\- Tu as aussi le droit de craquer. Il n'y a pas que toi pour gérer tout ça, **tenta Pierre.

Mon regard allait se planter dans ses yeux. Son odeur de grenade était toujours présente sur ses vêtements même après toute cette soirée de malheur. Pierre me faisait une petite mine désolée puis se rapprocha rapidement de moi. Il me serra contre lui, j'aimais son étreinte. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et posais ma tête contre son torse.

**\- Scarlett est aussi ton amie maintenant. Tu as droit d'avoir mal... Louann le comprendra si tu n'es pas toujours au top... Rose sait que tu tiens à elle... Scarlett va s'en sortir. On veille la-dessus.**

**\- C'est long, **chuchotais-je en contrôler les deux larmes aux coins de mes yeux.

**\- Ouais je sais.**

Je ne voulais pas parler. Et c'était tant mieux que Pierre le comprenne, j'aimais quand il me prenait dans ses bras, c'était en quelque sorte reposant. Il caressait mon dos de bas en haut pendant une longue minute. Je me détachais de lui pour regarder une nouvelle fois Rose, elle était toujours occupé par ce qui se passait derrière la fenêtre.

**\- Je vais voir Rose, **annonçais-je.

Pierre hocha la tête comme simple réponse et partit plus loin dans le couloir. J'avalais ma salive avant de rentrer doucement dans la chambre de Rose.

**\- Hey ?**

Elle tournait la tête vers moi. Je ne m'étonnais même plus de voir son visage être aussi vide. Elle était comme ça depuis un moment maintenant.

**\- Des nouvelles ? Son activité cérébrale s'est accéléré ? Son rythme cardiaque était comment ? Tu sais si c'est un accident vasculaire cérébrale ?**

**\- Euh. Non. Enfin Rose je sais pas tout ça, désolée.**

**\- Oh. Pas grave... merci.**

Je m'approchais de son lit pour m'y asseoir. Délicatement je posais une main sur la jambe de Rose. Elle ne réagissait pas réellement, je sentais juste qu'elle se décontractait un tout petit peu. Je me rapprochais d'elle encore plus et passais mon bras derrière sa nuque pour la collais à moi. Rose se laissait faire en lâchant un petit soupire. Je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux lentement, je ne distinguais plus vraiment l'odeur de patchouli qu'elle dégageait. Je fermais mes yeux en la serrant un peu plus. La voir comme ça n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux, mon entourage. Évidement on avait rarement ce qu'on voulait. Et je pense que c'était quelque chose qu'on avait tous plus ou moins acquis ici.

Mon regard était tourné vers la fenêtre, il faisait un soleil radieux une nouvelle fois. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que mes parents me diraient une fois rentrer à la maison. Je ne voulais pas avoir leurs inquiétudes, ou voir leurs affolements sur des événements qui c'étaient passés. Je voulais juste être dans mon lit avec ma musique. Juste que tout s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute.

James m'avait dit qu'il était arrivé des trucs à Colin lors de son été de transition. James disait toujours que c'était cet été là qui nous faisait grandir, qu'il fallait côtoyer le danger pour se sentir vivant. Mais on était tellement au bord du danger que je ne savais plus si on se sentait réellement en vie. On allait avoir 19 ans, et c'était sûrement pas à cette âge là que je me voyais avoir des responsabilités aussi grande. On devrait être heureux et copuler dans tout les coins, certainement pas être coincé dans un hôpital à cause d'un sale type.

**\- Je veux la voir tu sais.**

Rose respirait étrangement. Elle cachait sûrement un sanglot.

**\- Je n'ai pas droit d'aller la voir,** murmura-t-elle.

Je la serrais une nouvelle fois en sentant une larme sur mon bras. Je décidais de me décaler d'elle rapidement. Rose me regardait encore plus perturbé qu'elle l'était. D'un geste je prenais la veste que Lorcan avait laisser sur un siège et lui donnais.

**\- Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

**\- Tu veux voir ta copine ?**

Une lumière pétillait dans ses yeux. Je lui fis un sourire forcé avant de jeter un œil en-dehors de sa chambre.

**\- Tu peux marcher ?** Demandais-je sans me retourner.

**\- Oui.**

Rose était déjà à mes côtés, elle était prête de chez prête. Je passais devant et ouvrais la porte pour inspecter le couloir. Rose attendait mon signal au pas de sa porte.

**\- Allez vient,** chuchotais-je avec un signe de mains.

Je prenais la main de Rose et on commençait à marcher rapidement. Mon cœur revivait d'un coup, j'avais l'impression que le sang dans mon organisme commençait à revenir à la normale, j'aimais cette sensation. Je me stoppais quand on passait devant le secrétariat, Rose percuta mon dos et on essayait de rester le plus naturel possible... évidement ça voulait dire pour moi assez maladroite... Je me cognais contre des bancs du couloir.

Rapidement on prit l'ascenseur puis le couloir qui menait à Scarlett. Je ralentissais le pas en voyant mes amis au loin. Rose lâcha ma main une fois qu'on se retrouvait face à la vitre de la chambre de Scarlett. Louann était toujours à l'intérieur, Scorpius lui était dans le couloir au téléphone entrain de faire je ne savais quoi.

**\- Rose ?! **S'étonna Lorcan.

**\- Charlie, elle avait pas droit de sortir de sa chambre, **m'informa Alexander.

**\- Je te verrais bien ****toi ****être enfermé alors que l'une de tes copines seraient dans cet état,** me défendais-je.

Rose était déjà rentré dans la chambre. Lou ne la regardait pas méchamment, elle l'invita d'un geste a prendre la chaise où était Scorpius. Je me retournais vers mes amis, Alexander devait être blessé par ma réflexion car il allait plus loin dans le couloir. Je soupirais, ça ne servait à rien de créer encore plus d'histoire.

**\- ****On fait quoi pour Enzo ?** Demanda Lorcan.

Pierre, Cassandra et lui arrivèrent vers moi. Lily était adossée à un mur entrain de regarder Scorpius plus loin.

**\- Taissa a raison on peut pas le laisser là bas, c'est comme si on le laissait mourir,** informa Pierre.

**\- Ça aurait pu être l'un d'autre nous,** fit Lorcan.

**\- On va le sortir de là, il vaudrait mieux demander à Jeremiah ou Taissa ce qu'ils comptent faire,** déclarais-je.

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Louann ou bien Rose se sentent prête à faire quoique se soit sans Scarlett,** dit Cassandra d'une petite voix.

**\- Alors on doit attendre le réveille de Scarlett,** souffla Lorcan.

**\- Déjà faut attendre Sawyer, **fit Pierre durement.

**\- Putain ! **S'énerva Scorpius en jetant son portable au sol.

L'objet se fracassa en mille morceau et tout le monde s'étaient retourner vers lui. Alice s'avançait. Alexie secouait la tête et arriva vers moi, elle me prit le bras et me décala du reste du groupe sous le regard intrigué de mes amis.

**\- Crivey, Malfoy va péter un câble si on lui donne pas des nouvelles de Sawyer, il faut qu'on le trouve. Et qu'on voit l'évolution de la potion, **exposa-t-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Ok, mais pourquoi moi ?**

**\- Car pour l'instant tu es l'une des seules que je vois avoir la tête sur les épaules,** expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Je ne savais pas si ce que disait Alexie était vrai ou non, mais sortir de l'hôpital était toujours bon pour moi. Je hochais la tête avant de me diriger vers la chambre d'hôpital. J'entrais sans bruit et allais directement vers ma copine, elle leva la tête vers moi et je me penchais.

**\- Je vais aller chercher Sawyer avec Alexie,** chuchotais-je à son oreille.

**\- Prend mon portable pour géolocaliser Sawyer.**

Je lui prenais des mains incertaine.

**\- J'ai une application pour trouver Sawyer et Scarlett, **expliqua-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête avant déposer mes lèvres sur son crâne. Je fermais les yeux et savourais la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras pour le serrer.

**\- J'y vais, **chuchotais-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

Je sortais de là pour suivre Alexie dans le couloir. Sans un mot je lui montrais le téléphone de Lou. Elle ne disait rien elle aussi, on suivait toute les deux les indications de son application. Je ne me risquais pas à transplaner. Je ne savais pas où il pouvait bien être, et puis qui Sawyer côtoyait... ça pouvait être des mafieux ou je ne sais quelle bordel encore. Il valait mieux être prudente.

**\- Ça à l'air d'être dans le centre ville,** fit Alexie en se collant presque à moi pour voir le portable.

**\- Ouais, je sais pas ce qu'il fout, enfin qui Sawyer peut avoir comme amis ici.**

Alexie haussait les épaules. On faisait le chemin rapidement. Je me demandais bien comment Rose était, si ça allait pour elle. Comment elle avait réagit en parlant, voyant et touchant Scarlett. J'aurais peut être dû rester, être là pour Rose ou ma copine... Elles avaient besoin de moi.

**\- T'inquiète, Potter gère, **lança Alexie en prenant mon bras.

Je fronçais des sourcils, aurais-je parlé à haute voix ? On bifurqua plusieurs fois, on traversait des ruelles puis longeait des murs. Je m'arrêtais et Alexie lâchait mon bras. Ça faisait bien 20 minutes qu'on alternait entre marche et course, et c'était devant cette maison que ça nous avait conduit. Instinctivement je regardais à droite à gauche, peut être que ce n'était pas celle-là. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'on risquait à frapper ?

Je levais la main en l'air pour l'amener sur le bois de la porte. Je toquais mais une fois fait Alexie l'ouvrit directement.

**\- Alexie ! **M'exclamais-je.

**\- Quoi ? C'est bon tu as frappé, on peut rentrer.**

Je roulais des yeux en la suivant. On était dans le couloir, il y avait des photos accrochés aux murs. Je les regardais alors qu'on avançait lentement. Alexie se retourna vers moi quand on entendit un craquement de planché. Nos baguettes étaient déjà sortie vers la source du bruit.

**\- Petri... Alexie ! Crivey ! **S'exclama Sawyer prêt à nous lancer un sort. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?**

Je voyais Alexie souffler bruyamment, elle secouait le portable de Lou devant le nez de Sawyer.

**\- Lou et toi êtes connecté sur la même appli', la prochaine fois réfléchie à deux fois avant te cacher,** trancha Alexie.

Sawyer secoua la tête, il se faufila sous les escaliers sans même lui répondre. Je le suivais en passant devant Alexie. Elle regardait la maison, autant dire qu'elle fouinait pour voir les alentours. Je descendais doucement les marches en bois pour me retrouver dans une sorte de cave. Une fille était là, elle ne me disait rien. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir déjà croisé ici. Elle ne levait pas la tête vers moi. Elle était trop préoccupée par les écrits qu'elle lisait.

Sawyer prenait place à côté d'elle en sortant une petite boîte.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Charlie ?... Scarlett va bien ? Lou est.**

**\- Ça va, ça va,** coupais-je.

J'entendais des bruits de pas derrière moi qui m'indiquait qu'Alexie arrivait.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?** Retenta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

**\- Malfoy va péter un plomb si tu réponds pas à ses appels, **siffla Alexie. **Il est complètement à cran. Et puis c'est un peu la folie là bas. Tout le monde est en surtension, Alice n'arrive plus à le temporiser. Si on mentionne Javier ou bien le cas d'Enzo il va tuer quelqu'un. Il lui faut Scarlett, alors sort ta potion magique et fait un miracle.**

**\- Tout le monde souhaite que Scarlett soit là,** fit Sawyer entre ses dents.

Je regardais Alexie répliquer en roulant des yeux.

**\- Vous allez arrêter cette petite guéguerre à deux mornilles ! Vous vous mettez dessus pourquoi au juste ? Pour savoir qui est-ce qui tien le plus à Scar, c'est stupide alors arrêtez de faire vos gamins.**

La fille qui était là jetait un œil à l'échange. Sawyer était une nouvelle fois à cran, Alexie le regardait de haut en croisant ses bras sur le devant de sa poitrine. Je balançais mes bras mal à l'aise.

**\- Bon, **commençais-je en raclant ma gorge.** Où en est la potion ou bien crème ou antidote. Je sais pas comment vous l'appelez. Elle est stable pour l'instant, mais je suis pas sûre ****que ça va durer indéfiniment... Il nous la faut.**

**\- Tu as de la chance blondie, c'est bientôt terminé, **déclara la fille.

J'arquais un sourcil. Alexie était juste derrière moi.

**\- Elle vient de m'appeler blondie ?** M'agaçais-je.

**\- Il faut croire, **s'amusa Alexie à mon oreille.

Je roulais des yeux une nouvelle fois en m'avançant vers la table qui se trouvait au milieu. Sawyer sortait une sorte de seringue alors que la fille égouttait la potion dans un récipient plus petit. Le liquide était argenté, on dirait qu'il avait des reflets vert. Je regardais l'opération se dérouler sans un mot, j'étais hypnotisé par les gestes que la jeune fille faisait. C'était millimétré, c'était gracieux.

**\- Tenez, **fit la fille en nous donnant la petite boîte.

Un doute subsistait au fond de moi. Qui était cette fille ? Elle était de quelle côté ? Alexie prenait la boîte tout en lançant un signe de tête.

**\- Elena,** déclara-t-elle devant nos visages interdits.

**\- Oh, donc c'est toi la fille qui a sauvé le cul de Sawyer. Peut être qu'on devrait te faire confiance dans ce cas... Au pire on sait où tu habites,** trancha Alexie.

Je lui attrapais le bras pour qu'elle se calme. Elena ne semblait pas du tout impressionné, et Sawyer nous fusillait du regard en prenant ses affaires.

**\- On y va, **ordonnais-je en poussant Alexie vers l'escalier.** Elena... Merci.**

Mon ton était incertain.

**\- Remerciez votre ****amie**** Rose,** indiqua-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et suivais Alexie à l'étage. Je donnais un coup de coude à Alexie.

**\- Tu aurais pu être polie tu sais.**

**\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu trouves tout les événements normaux et cohérents, que tu ne te méfies de personne ?** Répliqua-t-elle.

Je reprenais une longue respiration avant de soupirer.

**\- Ok, **me résiliais-je.

**\- Sawyer !** Hurlait Alexie au pas de la porte. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?**

Je tournais la tête pour le voir arriver en vitesse. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage, ou alors peut être de l'inquiétude. Même quand on était hors de l'hôpital, je n'avais que mes amis en tête, mes amis et Scarlett. Il fallait que la potion fonctionne, et puis de toute façon c'était Rose qui l'avait concocté. Tout se passerait bien...

**\- Vos mains, **ordonna Alexie.

D'un geste rapide je prenais sa main, suivit de près par Sawyer. On plongeait dans le noir le plus complet.

CRACK.

Alexie nous avait fait transplané en plein milieu des toilettes de l'hôpital. Je voyais que Sawyer se retenait pour l'engueuler de nous avoir fait apparaître dans un endroit aussi public. Bref heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne. Tout les trois on sortait de la pièce pour retrouver nos amis.

Les autres nous voyaient arriver, ils firent un mouvement vers nous. Sans cérémonie Alexie entra dans la chambre de Scarlett, Alice voulait la retenir mais elle était déjà dedans. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là qu'on voyait une infirmière entrain d'examiner et changer plusieurs trucs à Scarlett. Alexie se figeait avec la seringue dans la main. J'étais à peine rentrée, alors que certain était au pas de la porte.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?** Questionna l'infirmière inquiète.

**\- Euh, c'est. J'ai,** bégayait Alexie.

Mes yeux faisait des aller et retour vers Alexie, Lou, Rose et l'infirmière. Il y avait un tel mal l'aise que ça en devenait étouffant. Lou se levait de sa chaise et sortait sa baguette. Je secouais la tête avant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Quelqu'un me bouscula et je voyais Scorpius aller droit vers la jeune fille.

**\- Impero.**

La voix de Scorpius avait été dur et sans appel.

**\- Vous allez sortir d'ici, **ordonna Malfoy la baguette pointé sur la jeune fille. **Vous n'avez rien vu, et vous ferez tout votre possible pour qu'aucune personne de votre hôpital ne rentre dans cette pièce.**

L'action qui se passait me donner froid dans le dos. Il était entrain d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable. Oui ce n'était pas à une fin méchante ou bien sadique, mais je n'aimais pas ça. L'infirmière hocha la tête lentement avant de prendre ses affaires, elle était envoûté, ses gestes était mécanisé. On se décalait un par à un pour la laisser passer.

Alexie donnait la boîte à Sawyer, sûrement car elle croyait qu'il saurait comment faire. Sawyer fronçait des sourcils en observant ce qu'il se trouvait dans les mains. Après un long silence, il avala sa salive avant de la remettre à Rose qui était toujours assise. Tout le monde était en attente, Lou n'avait pas quitter le remède des yeux.

Rose reprenait une longue respiration puis prit la seringue. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration, Rose retira l'air puis enlevait les tuyaux que les médecins lui avait mit. Mon cœur s'arrêtait. Elle avait entre ses mains la seringue où se trouvait la potion. C'était l'une des seules chance pour nous que Scarlett se réveille rapidement. Je remarquais que les mains de Rose tremblaient, elle soufflait une fois, puis une autre avant d'entrer l'aiguille dans l'avant-bras de Scarlett.

Le liquide faisait son chemin dans le corps inerte de Scarlett. Il y avait une sorte de lumière là où Rose avait inséré la seringue. Après trois secondes la lumière disparue.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

De longue minute passait.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Scorpius secouer la tête.

**\- Alors c'est tout ?** Siffla-t-il.

Directement Alice essayait en vain de le calmer.

**\- Tout ça pour ça !**

Rose baissa la tête en prenant la main de Scarlett. Lou se mettait debout, je fermais longuement les yeux avant d'entendre Sawyer répliquer :

**\- Tu as qu'à donner une solution toi aussi ! C'est facile de rester là et de rien foutre.**

**\- Sawyer !** S'énerva Alexie.

Alice se confronta directement à Scorpius qui voulait aller vers Sawyer. Krum bouscula Pierre et Cassandra pour aider Alice. Sawyer avait la mâchoire contracté et les poings serrés.

**\- ****Je préfère ne rien faire plutôt que de faire souffrir ou tuer les gens que je touche,** cracha Scorpius.

Lou s'était retourné vers lui et le poussait violemment. Alice lança un regard noir à ma copine, je m'avançais rapidement pour décaler Lou de Malfoy.

**\- Tu as que ça à dire pour te défendre ! Tu t'attaques à Sawyer alors que tu es pas mieux connard. Tu as fait plus souffrir ta sœur que nous tous réunis ici ! Vas te faire foutre avec tes réflexions Malfoy, **aboya Louann qui était face à moi.

Je sentais Alice dans mon dos qui retenait toujours Scorpius.

**\- Ah ah, elle est bien bonne. Peut être que je l'ai fait souffrir, mais toi alors ? Elle a mit toute sa vie entre parenthèse pour toi. Tu devrais être à sa place à l'heure qui l'est ! Elle ne mérite pas ça.**

**\- Scorpius tais toi ! **Hurla Alice.

Je faisais volte-face et attribuais une claque bruyante à Scorpius. Il passa une main sur la marque rouge qu'il avait sur le visage.

**\- Tu lui parles encore une fois comme ça, je te promet que tu le regretteras, **menaçais-je.

Ses yeux étaient sombres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit mais l'entendre reprocher des choses à ma copine m'avait fait sortir directement de mes gongs. Il fallait que je me calme...

C'était sans compter sur le reste de mes amis qui était là. J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention pendant que je fusillais du regard Scorpius. Les autres étaient encore entrain de s'engueuler, Lou s'attaquait vivement à Scorpius qui ne réagissait pas tout de suite, Alexie et Krum n'arrêtaient pas de dire à Sawyer de se la fermer. Après plusieurs minutes où Malfoy m'assassinait du regard, il décida de reprendre sa dispute avec les autres. Ils s'attaquaient sur le fait de savoir si Sawyer était une personne digne de confiance. Scorpius déclarait qu'il n'aurait jamais mit la vie de Scarlett dans les mains de Sawyer si Lou ne lui avait pas dit de le faire. Évidement Alice répliqua en lui demandant pourquoi il l'avait accepté alors.

J'avais fermement attraper un bras à Lou pour éviter qu'elle saute à la gorge de l'une des personnes ici présente. Mais aussi car je refusais que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Ils me donnaient mal à la tête avec tout leurs reproches, ils s'engueulaient. Le ton montait toujours plus. Beaucoup de sarcasme se faisait sentir dans les voix de certain dont ma copine.

**\- Mais vous allez arrêter !** Hurla Rose qui était debout.

On se retourna tous vers elle. Je soupirais, j'attendais qu'elle réagisse pour faire taire tout le monde.

**\- C'est à Scarlett de se battre maintenant. Il faut qu'elle se donne les moyens pour revenir parmi nous. Donc dégagez si c'est pour vous ****chamailler****, ou avoir un comportement de gamin, et ****des ondes négatives,** rajouta-t-elle énervé.

Je mettais directement une main sur la bouche de Lou pour qu'elle évite de répliquer. Je sentais que Sawyer ou Scorpius allaient répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit, et une nouvelle fois tout le monde se retourna.

**\- Alex ? **S'inquiéta Alexie qui venait de s'approcher d'Alexander. **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**\- Il se passe un truc avec Vicki.**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Lou retira ma main de sa bouche :

**\- Tu es sérieux, tu viens nous faire chier pour ta petite salope de louve ?**

Lily avait déjà les bras croisé. Alexander ne se braqua pas pour répondre :

**\- Non, c'est... **(il se retourna vers sa sœur)**... Lexie, je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Vicki.**

Alexie fronçait des sourcils en haussant des épaules lentement. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

**\- Elle est partie avec Taissa. Il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Je le sens. Y a quelque chose qui va pas...**

Taissa ? Vicki ! Putain, Taissa avait décidé d'agir. Lou et moi nous jetions un regard plus qu'inquiet avant de retourner notre attention à Alexander.

**\- Ils sont dans la merde. On doit faire quelque chose.**

**Point de vue de Taissa Benson.**

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Je sentais mes genoux me faire atrocement mal, il y avait comme un poids qui me comprimait. Où j'étais ? Je tournais la tête à droite puis à gauche.

Il faisait sombre.

J'avais les genoux écorchés. Le sol était humide et terreux. J'arrivais à me mettre debout maladroitement.

Javier. Je me souvenais de lui, de sa baguette dans mon dos. Instinctivement je tentais de toucher l'endroit où j'avais senti la baguette. Ça me faisait toujours mal, c'était même chaud à l'endroit exacte.

Je voyais une source de lumière passait entre des barreaux, j'arrivais en deux pas devant. La cave, je me trouvais dans le couloir du sous-sol. J'étais encore chez les Sanchez. J'étais encore en vie.

Je passais mes doigts autour des barreaux rouillés et collais mon visage pour voir le mieux que je pouvais. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, où était mes amis ? Amber ? Vicki ! Et surtout où était Javier ?

La colère, la haine. Toute mes émotions reprenaient le dessus. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. S'il s'en était prit à mes amis ? Est-ce que Valentina allait agir ? L'arrêter comme pour Enzo. Enzo ? Où il était ? Javier avait remarqué qu'il était en vie ? Merlin pourquoi j'étais enfermé dans cette cave !

Il m'avait eu, Javier m'avait eu. Alors j'avais entraîné tout mes amis, mis leur vie en danger, je les avais privé de leur jeunesse, d'une possible belle vie, et pourquoi ? Pour ça ? Pour une putain de cage ! Que ça soit dans cette cave ou la Nouvelle Orléans, on était des prisonniers de Javier. J'avais été stupide ! Complètement stupide.

Je frappais un grand coup de pied dans la porte de ma cellule.

**\- Taissa ?!**

Je tournais la tête vers la source de lumière.

**\- Ellie ?** M'étonnais-je.

**\- Elle est réveillée, **informa-t-elle à je ne savais qui.

**\- Il y a qui ?** Demandais-je en vitesse en regardant du mieux que je pouvais les autres cellules.

Je remarquais Amber à la lucarne d'une des portes. Un petit soulagement envahissait, mes amis étaient là. Jeremiah était à côté de moi, Ellie en face, Amber à côtés d'elle. Je supposais par rapport au voix qu'il y avait Erin et Vicki près de Jeremiah et Amber. Enzo n'était pas là, ce qui voulait dire que Javier ne l'avait pas trouvé, qu'il le croyait mort... Ou alors qu'il était toujours avec lui. Un frisson glacé gagnait ma colonne vertébral. Juste l'image de Javier avec Enzo me pétrifiait.

**\- Où sont les Sanchez ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Javier se prépare,** informa la voix de Erin.

Son ton était monotone. Elle était comme neutre.

**\- Se préparer à quoi ?**

**\- Peut être à faire ce qu'ils ont fait à Enzo,** lança Jeremiah.

Je posais lourdement ma tête contre les deux petits barreaux. En fermant les yeux j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mes amis ne disaient rien, j'entendais certains d'entre eux retourner au fond de leur cellule.

**\- Je suis sûre qu'ils me choisiront en premier,** fit Ellie.

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle haussa les épaules, je voyais qu'elle retenait ses larmes aux coins des yeux.

**\- Bah oui je suis géniale.**

Sa voix était brisé. Son humour en avait prit un sacré coup. Elle se forçait à sourire mais les traits de son visage s'abaissaient.

**\- Oui tu es géniale, **murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je la voyais se retourner. Ellie devait sûrement s'être laisser glisser contre la porte. Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux sur la situation : on était fichu.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

_\- Scarlett qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Prépare toi tu veux._

_Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais chez moi, j'étais dans ma chambre._

_\- Ça va pas chérie ?_

_Astoria était devant moi avec des souliers dans les mains. Je la regardais hésitante. ''Chérie'' ? Elle venait de m'appeler ''Chérie'' ? Elle passa une main sur mon visage puis me regardait inquiète._

_\- Tu es pâle Scarlett, tu es sûre que tu es prête pour le dîner ?_

_\- Le dîner ?_

_\- Lucius et Narcissa viennent dîner tu sais bien._

_Un voix derrière moi venait de parler. Je me retournais pour voir Drago au pas de la porte. Il était habillé sur son 31, il était très élégant dans son costume noir. Il venait de me sourire, étrangement le sourire de mon père me faisait du bien. Le temps passait vite, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que certaine chose se passait en accélérer. Ma mère allait dans la cuisine faire je ne savais quoi pendant que mon père préparer plusieurs whisky dans la salle à cigare. Je descendais les grands escaliers de notre manoir. _

_Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant Alice ajuster le nœud de cravate de Scorpius. Je me dirigeais vers eux deux. _

_\- Je suis contente de te voir Scarlett, ça fait longtemps, souriait Alice._

_\- Euh. Ouais, oui, bégayais-je en l'enlaçant rapidement._

_\- Vous avez fait encore un super match le week-end dernier, souriait-elle en regardant mon frère et moi._

_\- Vous ? Demandais-je complètement perdu._

_\- Les Faucons Scarlett, ça va pas ? Questionna mon frère en posant une mains sur mon bras._

_Je regardais la bague qu'il avait à son annulaire, puis regardais celui d'Alice. J'étais où là ? Ils étaient mariés ? Pourquoi j'étais dans l'équipe des Faucons avec Scorpius ? _

_Pour répondre à mon frère je souriais avant de leur faire faux bon. Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque et refermais les portes derrière moi. Je sortais mon portable en vitesse pour envoyer un sms._

_**Pour Lou à ****11h39 :** Viens à la maison ! Tout de suite à la petit bibliothèque._

_Je n'avais attendu qu'une fraction de seconde pour que Louann transplane devant moi. Elle se retourna et repassa sa robe de soirée._

_\- Salut toi, me charma Lou en arrivant dans mes bras._

_Je resserrais l'étreinte. Au moins Lou était resté elle-même._

_\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? J'étais bientôt entrain de chopé une fille._

_J'arquais un sourcil d'étonnement._

_\- Charlie tu veux dire ?_

_Louann me regardait bizarrement en croisant les bras._

_\- C'est qui cette Charlie ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?Tu en as marre du sexe avec ton gigolo ? Se moqua Lou._

_\- Charlie, Crivey quoi ?_

_Elle secoua la tête complètement perdu._

_\- Charlotte Crivey ? La gardienne des Harpies, pourquoi j'irais baiser avec ?_

_J'avais mal à la tête d'un seul coup. Je me reculais et m'appuyais contre un siège qui était là. Lou m'examinait toujours de haut en bas avant s'approcher de moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi rien n'était normal ?_

_\- Scar qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?_

_Je me massais la tête et essayais de remettre tout dans l'ordre. Pourquoi j'étais de retour en Angleterre ?_

_\- Quand est-ce que Alice et Scorpius se sont mariés ? Demandais-je._

_\- Y a trois ans Malfoy. Putain tu as fumé quelque chose ? Franchement tu aurais pu au moins m'en laisser un peu, vu l'état dans laquelle tu es ça à l'air du tonnerre._

_Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avant de me remettre sur mes deux pieds. Il faut que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive. _

_\- Je dois y aller, lançais-je._

_\- Attend Scar, tu vas où là ? Je te préviens que tu as un repas de famille là._

_\- Je m'en branle de ma famille, m'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers la grande porte de la bibliothèque._

_Louann commençait à applaudir._

_\- Ah bah putain c'est pas trop tôt ! J'en avais un peu marre que tu te calques à leurs choix._

_\- De q._

_Je me stoppais dans ma phrase. Ça ne servait à rien, je n'y comprenais rien. C'était insensé, je n'avais pas l'impression de retrouver les gens que je connaissais. Ils étaient comme des inconnues._

_J'arrivais dans le hall, derrière moi Louann avait déjà transplané je ne savais où. Pourquoi diable mes parents m'acceptaient encore ? Et pourquoi Merlin Lou n'était pas avec Charlie !? Je secouais la tête avant d'aller vers la grande porte. Je regardais mon téléphone pour trouver un contacte._

_\- Scarlett ! Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?_

_Je me retournais pour voir ma grand-mère._

_\- Cissy, soufflais-je avec un sourire._

_Je m'approchais d'elle en vitesse pour lui faire une courte étreinte. Elle pourrait sûrement m'aider à comprendre. Lucius était derrière avec mon frère et Alice, je m'éclipsait vers le salon._

_\- Tu as l'air perdu Scarlett, s'inquiéta Narcissa._

_\- Oui... Oui c'est exactement ça, j'ai...Grand mère j'ai une sensation étrange de ne pas me trouver où je dois être. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond._

_Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire que je ne comprenais pas trop. Les gens ici me prenaient pour une folle ? Est-ce que j'étais folle ?!_

_\- Voudrais-tu que j'appelle Ivan ?_

_\- Ivan qui ?_

_\- Ivan Pucey._

_\- Mais Cissy j'ai rompu avec depuis longtemps maintenant. Je ne comprend plus rien._

_\- Serais-tu perdu Scarlett ?_

_Cissy me regardait intensément, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait. Peut être même mieux que moi-même. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, tout était partie en vrille. J'étais partie à la Nouvelle Orléans avec mes amis... Voilà de ce que je me souvenais._

_\- Je dois prendre l'air, déclarais-je en sortant de la pièce._

_\- Prend le temps qu'il te faut. Tu dois faire les meilleures choix pour toi.. Je serais là quand tu seras prête._

_Je fronçais des sourcils en sortant de la maison le plus vite possible. Rien n'était comme avant. Mes parents étaient devenus tellement sociable que ça me donnait des frissons. Je ne me retrouvais pas dans ce monde. J'étais dans les jardins et marchais le plus vite possible vers l'immense grille._

_\- Scarlett ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_Je me retournais pour voir qui me parlait._

_\- Ivan, soufflais-je._

_Il avançait vers moi rapidement. Je soupirais avant même qu'il soit assez proche de moi pour m'entendre._

_\- Tu vas quelque part ? Tes parents sont bientôt prêt à passer dans le salon, m'informa-t-il._

_Ivan n'avait pas trop changé. Il était toujours élégant, les cheveux impeccablement mit et ses yeux transpercent. Je lui souriais malgré moi, il me prenait la main et commençait à la caresser._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

_\- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un je reviens vite._

_Il me regardait hésitant avant de me faire un petit sourire. Ivan se pencha et me laissait un bisou sur la joue. Je le voyais repartir sans un mot. Je reprenais une grande respiration avant de reprendre ma route._

_La Nouvelle Orléans. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi je n'y étais plus. Pourquoi Lou couchait avec n'importe qui ? C'était quoi ce délire de Scorpius et Alice ? Et merde ! Pourquoi j'étais encore avec Ivan !? Je secouais la tête en sortant mon portable, je n'arrivais pas à me retrouver dans mes contactes. _

_CRACK._

_J'avais transplaner. Il fallait que je la vois, il fallait que je parle avec quelqu'un sans me prendre la tête, quelqu'un qui aurait sûrement des réponses, les bonnes interrogations. Je me retournais._

_Il y avait toujours les grands rideaux marrons des deux fenêtres qui était face à son lit. Tout était en ordres, le porte manteau blanc à l'entrée de sa chambre, ses étagères de bouquins sur le côté droit de son lit étaient triées par ordre alphabétique et par genre, son bureau qui se situait entre les deux fenêtres était rangé. _

_Du bruit arrivait de la salle de bain._

_\- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Sortez ! Merl... Scarlett ?!_

_Rose se retrouvait devant moi avec une serviette comme simple habit. Je m'avançais vers elle soulageait qu'elle me connaisse au point de m'appeler Scarlett._

_\- Putain Rose tout par en live pas possible. Tu te rends compte que Scorpius et Alice se sont mariés ? C'est n'importe quoi !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?! Comment tu es rentrée ? S'exclama-t-elle._

_Je secouais la tête._

_\- En transplanant évidement ! Je ne... Tu. Oh Merlin qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin..._

_Je m'asseyais sur son lit en me tenant la tête. J'étais dans un piège c'était pas possible._

_\- Tu peux partir de ma chambre s'il te plaît ?_

_Je ne l'écoutais pas. Je voulais ma vie d'avant, j'étais à la Nouvelle Orléans. Y avait Taissa, y avait Charlie et Lou. Je ne comprend pas ce qui c'était passé. Je me tournais vers Rose incertaine de la suite des événements._

_\- Est-ce qu'on était préfet en chef ensemble ? Demandais-je._

_\- Évidement, on s'est supporté toute notre dernière année dans la même chambre._

_\- Halloween ?_

_Rose levait les yeux au ciel avant d'aller vers sa commode, je la suivais du regard._

_\- J'en reviens pas que tu oses parler de cette soirée. Tu m'as laissé en plan après les vacances je te rappel. Pas moi, c'est toi la fautive dans l'histoire et tes choix de merde... Tu peux te retourner que je me change._

_Je m'exécutais en lâchant un petit rire. Je connaissais son corps par cœur, et là elle était pudique. _

_\- On s'est embrassé donc ?_

_\- Par les culottes de Merlin ! Scarlett ça fait des années. Tu peux arrêter de parler de ça !_

_\- Ok, mais Charlie et Lou ? Pourquoi elles sont pas ensemble ?_

_Du coin de l'oeil je voyais qu'elle avait fini, je la regardais donc._

_\- Charlie ? Mon amie ? Pourquoi elle serait avec Louann ? S'embrouilla Rose._

_\- Elles étaient amies non ? Ça c'est transformé en beaucoup plus elles deux ?_

_\- Oui elles étaient amies à un moment donné, c'est tout._

_J'avais mal à la tête. Ça ne servait à rien que je lui parle de Edward Nott elle ne comprendrait rien. Cette vie n'était pas la mienne, je ne la voulais pas._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi au juste ?_

_Je levais la tête vers elle. _

_\- Ma vie n'est pas celle que je connais. On aurait dû être ensemble. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis là, je devrais être à la Nouvelle Orléans. Avec toi, avec les autres. Je ne me souviens de rien._

_Rose restait Rose, c'était déjà quelque chose de rassurant. Elle s'asseyait à mes côtés et me regardait avec compassion._

_\- Tu as fumé ? Ou bien bu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle prudente._

_\- Non ! Non bien sûre que non... On faisait la fête avec Amber, Enzo, Ellie et les autres. Et... Je ne sais plus. Y avait Charlie, Lou, Taissa et toi. Tout est flou dans ma mémoire._

_\- Taissa Benson ? On parle bien de l'élève de Salem ?_

_\- Oui. Je ne comprend plus rien. J'étais en route pour aller quelque part, je ne me souviens de rien._

_\- Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup sur la tête ?_

_Ma tête, c'était ça ! J'avais eu froid. Et très mal d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire à ce moment là ?_

_\- J'étudie la médecine tu sais, et beaucoup de chose arrive à notre mémoire donc c'est peut être ça, essaya Rose._

_J'avais l'impression qu'elle me croyait, du moins qu'elle ne me prenait pas pour une folle._

_\- Tu fais de la médecine ? Souriais-je en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. C'est géniale. Je suis tellement fière de toi._

_Rose resta silencieuse, j'avais cru la voir rougir._

_\- C'est bizarre, car j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre nous, fin ça semble si facile d'un coup de te parler et tu es tellement..._

_\- Gentille ?_

_\- Oui. Je ne comprend rien à ton histoire et une part de moi à peur que ça soit un plan tordu de Parkinson et toi. Mais une autre partie de moi me dit que tu n'es pas folle. Que tu essayes de te retrouver, de chercher des réponses, confia Rose._

_\- Ce n'est pas le monde dans lequel je vie, je ne devrais pas être là. Mes parents me détestent, mon frère ne joue pas au Quidditch avec moi. Louann sort avec Charlie, Merlin je ne suis pas avec Ivan Pucey ! Je suis avec toi, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis déjà longtemps et normalement on est ensemble, et ça depuis le retour des vacances d'Halloween de dernière année. (je me mettais debout). C'est à en devenir dingue... Ou alors c'est belle et bien ma vie et j'ai fait le rêve le plus long de toute ma vie... Je devrais être à la Nouvelle Orléans. On était partie chercher Enzo. Mais oui ! Enzo. On était en voiture !_

_Rose me regardait interdite, elle avait toujours se regard compatissant sur moi. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Est-ce de la pitié finalement ?_

_\- Tu étais en voiture tu dis, et après ?_

_\- Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? M'étonnais-je un peu._

_\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors certaine personne de mon entourage semble heureuse... Est-ce que je suis heureuse dans ton univers ?_

_J'eus un petit rictus. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se réchauffait peu à peu._

_\- Oui tu es heureuse. Du moins c'est ce que tu me dis, avouais-je._

_\- D'accord. Réfléchie alors, tu es l'une des sorcières les plus intelligente que je connaisse tu devrais réussir ça. C'est quoi la dernière chose que tu as ressentis ?_

_\- Le froid. C'est stupide car je te promet qu'en Louisiane il fait minimum 34 degrés tout les jours, et la nuit n'est pas mieux._

_Rose fronçait des sourcils pour réfléchir. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit et je m'y installais moi aussi. Je la voyais se tordre les méninges, personnellement j'avais plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Oui mes parents étaient devenus des gens assez gentils avec moi, mais à quel prix ? J'avais dû leurs faire plaisir à tout les coups. Ma famille était comme ce que je rêvais étant jeune, et maintenant je regrettais ce choix, cette envie de merde._

_\- Enzo était dans un endroit particulier ? Demanda Rose._

_\- C'est les Sanchez, lançais-je sans réfléchir._

_Je me levais d'un coup euphorique !_

_\- Merlin ! Ils m'ont lancé un sortilège ! C'est ça ! M'exclamais-je._

_\- Tu as dit que tu étais en voiture ? Que tu avais froid ? Pour l'instant tu n'as vu que des gens auxquelles tu tiens ? Me questionna Rose._

_Je hochais la tête. Je ne voyais pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Je restais à son écoute. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître j'aimais être avec elle. Rose posa sa main sur mon bras. Une vague brûlante déferla dans tout mon organisme, je reprenais une respiration et celle-ci était revigorante. J'avais l'impression d'avoir prit une potion à Sawyer, quelque chose de réellement revigorant, quelque chose qui me donnait la pêche. _

_\- Scarlett ça va ? Demanda Rose._

_\- Pourquoi je me sens bien tout d'un coup ? J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être en harmonie tout d'un coup. Je me sens bien. Merlin je déteste parler comme une timbrée. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_\- C'est à toi de choisir._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- J'ai étudié un cas il y a un an, un homme s'était réveillé d'un coup après un accident. Il avait dit un truc comme ''ma vie n'est pas celle-là''._

_\- Il avait quoi ? Demandais-je intrigué._

_\- Il était mort..._

_Mon cœur se resserra immédiatement. J'étais morte ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un paradis où j'étais._

_\- … Il était en mort clinique. (Rose se mettait debout pour aller chercher un dossier sur son bureau). Il avait une insuffisance respiratoire et une mauvaise circulation sanguine. Son cerveau c'était arrêté pendant un laps de temps indéterminé. Quand il s'est réveillé, il a dit quelque chose comme quoi sa vie était mieux avant._

_\- Mieux avant ? Je ne comprend pas, je suis morte ? Paniquais-je en me remettant debout._

_Rose ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer. Elle feuilletait plusieurs feuille pour en lire une attentivement._

_\- EMI._

_\- Quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant des sourcils._

_\- Expérience de Mort Imminente._

_Ce n'était pas possible... J'étais comme anéantie. Je me sentais partir en arrière. Rose me rattrapa pour m'asseoir sur son lit une nouvelle fois. J'étais morte, du moins j'allais mourir ou devenir dingue. Je n'avais pas pu dire au revoir à mes amis. Le dernier mot que j'avais dit à Rose était ''Promis''. Je lui avais dit que tout se passerait bien. Je ne voulais pas être ici. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout._

_\- Scarlett, murmura Rose accroupie devant moi._

_Je levais la tête vers elle. J'étais sur le point de craquer, j'avais envie de pleurer honnêtement._

_\- Ouvre les yeux dans ce cas, conseilla-t-elle._

_\- Je suis complètement perdue._

_Elle me regardait avant de serrer mes mains._

_\- Tu dis que ta vie n'est pas celle que tu connais, alors cherche pourquoi ce n'est pas la tienne. Pose toi les bonnes questions. Fait le bon choix, chuchota-t-elle._

_Je la regardais dans ses yeux chocolats. _

_\- Mes choix, me parlais-je à moi-même. C'est ça ! Ce sont mes choix qui m'ont conduit là... Est-ce possible que j'ai juste à choisir ?_

_Rose me faisait un petit rictus._

_\- C'est peut être ça, désolée je ne suis pas très calé sur ce sujet, m'informa-t-elle._

_\- Je pense... Je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un, déclarais-je en me levant._

_\- On ? S'étonna Rose._

_Je lui prenais la main, elle était chaude. On se mettait debout, mais Rose restait réticente. J'avais une idée mais peut être que c'était le plus gros échec de ma vie qui allait se passer. _

_\- Fait moi confiance s'il te plaît._

_Nos corps étaient presque collé ensemble. Je la regardais, elle était magnifique. Sans vraiment réfléchir je levais ma main pour lui mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Rose se pinça les lèvres et rougissait. _

_\- Je te fais confiance, susurra-t-elle._

_CRACK._

_On venait de transplaner chez moi dans la petite bibliothèque. Je prenais la main de Rose pour la traîner dans le grand salon où était toute ma famille. J'ouvrais grand les portes, mon frère fronçait directement des sourcils en repérant Rose. Je voyais Ivan parler avec mon père, ils étaient tous là, j'avais presque entendu ma mère s'étouffer en nous voyant arriver main dans la main. Je me dirigeais en vitesse faire Cissy._

_\- C'est bon j'ai fait mon choix, lançais-je rapidement._

_L'adrénaline montait crescendo dans mon corps. C'était bon signe que je puisse ressentir tout ça ?_

_\- Quel choix ? De quoi tu parles Scarlett ? Siffla Drago en avançant vers moi. Pourquoi une Weasley est là ?_

_J'ignorais complètement sa remarque pour fixer ma grand-mère._

_\- S'il te plaît, tu as dit que tu serais toujours là, dans n'importe qu'elle choix. Et c'est ça hein ? Ce sont mes choix qui m'ont conduit à être dans cette univers de merde._

_\- Ton langage Scarlett, s'offusqua ma mère._

_\- Je ne veux pas être ici, je veux revoir mon frère heureux et libre de ses choix. Je veux voir Alice épanouie. Je veux être avec ma Lou, et ma copine. Je veux Rose. Je veux vivre. S'il te plaît répond moi, suppliais-je._

_Je sentais Rose me serrer la main derrière moi. Elle enroulait son bras autour de moi. Je lui jetais un regard rapide avec de me concentrer sur Narcissa._

_\- S'il te plaît, soufflais-je désespéré._

_\- Tu es sûre de toi ma chérie ? Tu veux quitter tout ça ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas un vrai amour que j'ai ici._

_Tout autour de moi devenait flou. Mon corps devenait lourd, et mon cœur battait beaucoup trop fort. Je pouvais l'entendre battre._

_\- C'est ta volonté de te battre qui t'a permis d'être celle que tu es mon cœur, déclara Cissy._

_\- Ouvre les yeux, conseilla Rose à mes côtés._

_Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. J'étais comme pétrifié dans mon propre corps. Une nouvelle chaleur m'envahissait, les murs de ma maison s'évaporaient dans un voile de fumé. Ma grand mère me souriait avant de me caresser le visage. Je ne sentais plus rien, mais mon corps partait dans le vide._

_\- Tout va bien se passer, souriait Rose._

_\- Ouvre les yeux Scarlett._

_Je n'entendais qu'un murmure de la part de ma grand-mère. Leurs corps étaient entrain de se dissiper tout autour de moi. Mon cœur reprenait un rythme normal, la pièce devenait sombre. Il y avait simplement un filé de lumière blanche devant moi._

_Je fermais les yeux. _

_Tout aller bien se passer. Je reprenais une longue respiration, j'étais entrain de m'assoupir. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de bruit, plus de lumière, plus de sensation à part que je me sentais voler, comme si je planais. _

Des néons blancs. Je croyais entendre quelque chose, des petits bips bips. C'était un plafond que je voyais. Il n'y avait plus Cissy devant moi. Plus de Rose. Juste un vieux plafond blanc au-dessus de moi. Un léger rictus naissait sur mon visage quand je comprenais que j'étais en vie.

**\- Elle a ouvert les yeux !**

* * *

**Anxiiiieuuuuuuuux ?;)**

**Je ne vais pas vous assommer de question aujourd'hui. Je vais juste vous demander comment vous avez trouver le chapitre, et si les réactions de chacun des personnages vous a convenu ? S'ils étaient réaliste ? Qui vous a le plus surpris ? Les petits moment Rouann, Chann, et les disputes étaient à votre goût ? Les garçons sont stupide ? Et enfin ! La petite bataille chez les Sanchez ?**

**En faite j'ai réussi à poser une nouvelle fois plein de question. ^^ **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. À la prochaine, et merci encore une fois.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alooooooooors ! Me revoilà, franchement je me suis dis que j'allais pas réussir à le poster celui-là. Why ? Simplement car j'ai eu un nouveau poste au boulot, et bonjour les heures supplémentaire. Je n'ai pas trouver le temps d'écrire. J'ai écris quasiment le tiers de ce chapitre aujourd'hui. x) Bref ma vie est passionnante. Sinon j'essayerais de poster un chapitre avant mon anniversaire. Il en reste que 2 de toute façon. x)**

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : **Je suis super contente de te retrouvé, et puis finalement tu as pas attendue bien longtemps, donc c'est plutôt cool pour toi. ^^ Et bien sois rassurée Scarlett ne meurt pas. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher. Bref, bonne lecture à toi, et merci beaucoup.

**SssslytherinGirl :** Je te comprend pour tes cours et je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pareil avec le travail. Je sais que tu adooooores le Chann il y en a peu dans ce chapitre. Enfaite dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup de romance finalement. Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer, car c'est la fin et ce chapitre était nécessaire.;) Je te remercie encore pour tes compliments.:$$$ J'aime quand on aime ce que je fais. :') Ma fin sera encore une fois sadique je pense. x) Ouais ouais je sais que je vend du rêve, je suis Scorpion. 8) Merci pour mon Tumblr, je m'amuse bien avec. x)

**Thoto :** Alors déjà un grand merci, et putain qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait rire avec toute ta review. C'était excellent. Et très étonnant de voir un hétéro ici. Et je suraime le fait que tu adores Cassandra et encore plus Sawyer. Pour les filles de ma fiction honnêtement si j'avais leurs numéros je ne suis pas sûre que je les donnerais... Je bave simplement en les imaginant. Pour Lily t'inquiète pas elle va bouger son cul à la fin de l'histoire. Et je trouve ça trop mignon que tu aimes Rose. :') Bref j'adore ta review, j'espère à plus tard, et bonne lecture. Place à l'action !

**Orlono :** Ma chère femme, je ne t'en veux pas de ton retard ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas de compte Fanfic ? Oh oh alors tu aimes le Rouann ? J'en suis vraiment ravis. Je ship ce paring, vraiment énormément. Je tiens un bon truc avec elles deux. x) Je me suis enflammé avec le monde parallèle de Scar, mais je voulais tester quelque chose donc je ne regrette pas.:) J'ai l'impression de faire rêver beaucoup de monde, mon dieu je vais avoir le boulard ! Merci énormément à toi, et pour toi la suite que apparemment tu attends avec impatience.;) On se retrouve en bas.

**Ash :** Hi Ashley , I'm really pleased to meet you. I loved the effort made you took to write. I was really ecstatic when I saw your review. Thank you so much to follow me. And I'm so glad you like my characters, especially my Slytherins. :D I understand you don't worry, I hope you understand me in your turn. Bye, see you soon. Xxxx

**LifeLoveBeauty :** Je ne t'en veux absolument pas de prendre ton temps pour laisser des review, certain ne s'en donne pas la peine. Donc merci à toi.:) Je t'ai chamboulé à ce point, Merlin je suis honoré en quelque sorte. Pour la bataille tu vas voir tout ça maintenant, donc merci encore et bonne lecture à toi.:)

**Findus :** Mieux vaut tard que jamais oui.;) Je suis très très heureuse que tu es ré-apprécié Louann, et que tu es accro à ma fiction. Moi même je suis accro à la mienne, je relis encore une dernière année. x))))))) Mais oui ! Charlie est impressionnante comme fille, la femme parfaite je n'arrête pas de le dire. Scorpius est toujours con enfin la moitié du temps, pas étonnant qu'il réagisse comme ça. x) En tout cas on a le même point de vue. ^^ Vu que tu attends la suite avec impatience je te donne la suite, et te remercie encore une fois. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Galdhopiggen **: xD Merci ! Je suis touché que tu aimes autant ma fiction, je sais j'ai mit longtemps à publier mon chapitre, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Par contre... WOW comment tu as fait pour lire tout d'un coup ? Une Dernière Année fait 980 pages. XD J'aime que tu sois en mode Fangirl, ça m'éclate tellement ! Bref je te dis à bientôt, merci encore, et bonne lecture à toi.:)

**Rommie Eva Mitchell :** Merci pour ta review, pour la fin de mon histoire, elle va ''vite'' venir, il me reste que deux chapitres. Et le début de l'explication est un peu dans ce chapitre avec Elena. Bref, je suis vraiment ravis que les réactions de chacun t'ont plu, j'espère à très bientôt, et merci encore à toi.:)

**Emma-Austen :** Je t'ai même pas spoiler, rien que dal. Tu as que du neuf dans ce chapitre. Tu ne sais rien, donc j'espère que tu vas réellement apprécier ce chapitre. Ce qui compte le plus c'est que tu aimes. J'espère avoir ton avis, et non je ne cherche pas à avoir une review de ta part. BREFFF ! Bonne lecture bébé, j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras.:$

**Playlist :**

I'm On Fire - Stateless

Black The Colour Of My Heart - Monarchy

War Pigs - Black Sabbath

Confident - Demi Lovato

Prisonner - The Weeknd ft Lana Del Rey

Stranger - Skrillex

Rave Life (Original Mix) - Savant

The Hills - The Weeknd

Blackmail (Original Mix) - Dallas K &amp; Henry Fong

Jungle - Jamie N Commons &amp; X Ambassadors

Hell Yeah - Tiësto &amp; Showtek

Yee - Deorro

Take the Long Way Home - Supertramp

Twerk - Heroes x Villains

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture.;)**

* * *

**8- C'est quoi le plan ?**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Elle est partie avec Taissa. Il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Je le sens. Y a quelque chose qui va pas...**

J'échangeais un court regard avec Charlie. Taissa ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Londubat était pour une fois pas entrain de prendre trop à cœur ses petits problèmes. Ça avait l'air réellement sérieux. J'avais envie de soupirer... J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir toutes ses responsabilités, tous ses problèmes me venir en pleine face.

**\- Ils sont dans la merde. On doit faire quelque chose, **insista Alexander.

Le silence fut de courte durée.

**\- Qu'est-ces que tu veux qu'on fasse putain !?** Cracha Krum. **On est coincé ici, on va pas laisser quelqu'un derrière nous, on va pas laisser Malfoy ici dans ce putain de lit. Alors va courir après ta louve si ça te fait plaisir.**

**\- Mais putain ! **Hurla d'un coup Alexander en donnant un coup de poing dans la vitre de la chambre. **Cessez d'être des égoïstes à ce point. Scarlett n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on laisse les autres dans une telle situation.**

**\- Ne t'avise pas de parler pour ma sœur,** cracha Scorpius peu impressionné.

Lorcan s'approcha d'Alexander pour calmer les tensions. Londubat pouvait péter un câble autant qu'il le voulait je n'irais pas sauté dans la gueule du loup sans mes amis. Il fallait mieux qu'on soit ensemble pour pouvoir se défendre le mieux possible. Et j'étais loin d'être aussi débile que lui pour accourir sur un simple pressentiment à la con.

**\- Je parle comme j'en ai envie. Il y a que moi qui comprend qu'ils sont en danger ou quoi ? **S'indigna Londubat.

**\- Et alors ? **S'attaqua Sawyer. **Tu as prévu quoi ? Tu vas courir, hurler là bas ''libérez les sinon je serais pas très très content'' ?**

**\- C'est quoi ton plan ? **Demandais-je durement. **Te pointer et improviser ?**

**\- Faudrait déjà savoir ce que tu dis est vrai,** cracha Krum.

Alexie se retourna vers nous. Son regard était à la fois sombre mais aussi dégoûté. Dégoûté de la situation, et surtout par nos réactions. Mais peu importe, ce que disait Alexander n'était pas fondé et vraiment pas claire. On s'était déjà fait assez de mal en allant chez les Sanchez. Il fallait qu'on attende que le remède fonctionne. Et s'il ne fonctionnait pas alors oui... Oui Londubat pouvait compter sur moi pour décapité ces fils de pute de mexicos.

**\- Si Alexander le dit alors c'est la vérité, **articula Alexie.

Je secouais la tête, Charlie me regardait. Elle devait sûrement être dépité par la situation. Complètement contrarié par ce qui se passait devant elle.

**\- C'est fou,** rigola armement Alexander. **Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre là bas tout le monde aurait bouger son cul.**

Malfoy faisait un pas vers lui. Alice attrapa fermement sa main ce qui le faisait se retourner.

**\- Arrête tout de suite,** ordonna-t-elle.

Scropius en bon gros crétin se détacha complètement de sa copine. Je soupirais bruyamment.

**\- Tu insinues quoi Londubat ?** Siffla Malfoy.

Alexander avala sa salive pour faire face à Scorpius. Potter se détacha de Rose pour venir à côté de son futur-ex. La situation était grotesque. Je me tournais pour voir comment allait Scarlett, c'était elle qui devait occuper mes pensées et pas ces abrutis de première. Rose jetait un œil en ma direction puis retourna caresser les cheveux de Scarlett. Je prenais une longue respiration en prenant la main de ma meilleure amie.

Derrière moi il y avait toujours un blanc persistant. Je regardais derrière mon épaule pour voir Malfoy et Londubat plus proche que jamais.

**\- Merde à la fin ! **S'énerva Potter. **Arrêtez maintenant ! On va aller chercher Taissa et les autres.**

**\- Quoi ?** S'étrangla Krum. **Hors de question.**

**\- J'irais moi ok, **lança Potter.

**\- Certainement pas,** s'emporta Scorpius en faisant totalement abstraction d'Alexander.

**\- Scarlett a besoin de vous alors restez là. J'irais avec... Alexander,** appuya-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de Londubat.

**\- Ça rime à rien, on va quand même pas se séparer, **cracha Krum.

**\- Comment tu comptes faire ton coup Potter ? À deux contre une vingtaine, laisse moi rire. C'est complètement du suicide, **objecta Sawyer.

Potter tourna la tête vers lui. Elle le regardait en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

**\- C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait mieux proposer des choses au lieu de se plaindre,** tacla la rouquine.

**\- Sauf que Potter on évite de proposer continuellement de la merde,** intervenais-je.

Comme d'habitude elle me lança un regard froid et particulièrement méchant. Je roulais des yeux avant de revenir vers Scarlett. Rose avait penché la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Je n'aimais pas ça, Rose était complément ailleurs, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle était comme fermer à la situation.

**\- Je viens avec toi.**

Cette voix me fit me retourner complément.

**\- Pardon ?** M'étranglais-je en regardant ma copine.

**\- On va aller chercher Taissa, Amber et tout le monde,** fit Lorcan en hochant la tête.

Potter se forçait à lui donner un sourire. Je me décalais de ma meilleure amie pour faire face à Charlie.

**\- Tu veux te faire tuer ? Ou bien tu es suicidaire ?**

**\- Non Lou. Mais Lily a raison, il faut les aider. Et je ne vais pas les laisser partir seulement à deux.**

**\- Putain mais tu peux pas,** m'exclamais-je en passant mes mains dans les cheveux.** Je te l'interdis.**

Charlie fronçait des sourcils.

**\- Lou.**

**\- Non ! Ok non ! Vous faites chier ! Vous me faites tous putainement chier, **hurlais-je en me tournant vers les autres. **Y a déjà Scar qui est dans ce putain de lit. Je sais pas ce que fout Taissa, et je veux pas savoir. J'y arriverais pas ! Putain je peux pas réussir à faire quoique ce soit si je sais que tu cours un danger.**

**\- Lou calme toi, **essaya Charlie.

**\- Non ! Tu n'y vas pas.**

**\- On va pas se séparer ça servirait à rien,** rajouta Sawyer.

Charlie me prenait mes deux mains mais je me décalais d'elle en la fixant. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Donc quoi ? Scarlett, puis Rose, et maintenant Charlie ? Je devais continuellement être sans elles ? On devait forcément les faire souffrir. Non non et non !

**\- Écoute, je ne suis pas toute seule, on y va à plusieurs. Il faut qu'on aille voir où se trouve Taissa, il faut les aider, **essaya plus calmement Charlie.

**\- Non. Putain tu comprends rien. Je veux pas que tu y ailles. Vous avez que des idées de merde ? **(je secouais la tête en me faisant un pas en arrière). **Je te laisserais pas la prendre Londubat ! Va chercher ta louve ! Mais.**

**\- Louann calme toi !** Cria Alice à ma gauche.

Ma respiration était saccadée. J'ouvrais la bouche en essayant de faire sortir l'air pour en avoir le plus possible. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je n'arrivais plus à comprendre quoique ce soit, ni même à respirer. Charlie me prenait la main, je me décalais brusquement et menais mes mains à mon visage. Je me tenais le crâne.

**\- Respire Lou, **conseilla Charlie en s'approchant.

Scarlett. Je voulais Scarlett. Il fallait qu'elle soit là.

**\- Putain, **souffla Alexie en poussant Scorpius. **Louann regarde moi. Regarde moi !**

Alexie avait fermement prit mon visage entre ses mains. Elle me maternait une nouvelle fois.

**\- Respire ! Ok ! Respire. Tu fais une crise d'angoisse. Arrête de résister merde Lou,** ordonna Alexie.

**\- Il faut qu'on y aille,** fit Londubat. **Chaque minutes comptes.**

Je sentais le regard de Charlie. Ma respiration était bloqué dans ma gorge.

**\- Tu bouges Londubat et je te pète une jambe, **menaça Scorpius.

Charlie arrivait à mes côtés. Elle posait une main sur mon cœur.

**\- Arrête de luter respire juste, **chuchota-t-elle.

Je me focalisais sur ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je sentais Alexie me relâcher petit à petit. Charlie hocha la tête très lentement, et imita ma respiration. J'avais mal. Mes poumons me faisaient mal, l'air que je respirais était pesante.

**\- J'ai plus de temps à perdre avec tes conneries Malfoy, **cracha Alexander.

Londubat se dirigea vers la porte mais il fut brutalement plaquer contre celle-ci par Malfoy. Potter et Alice se précipitèrent vers eux.

**\- Lâche le putain !** Cria Potter en poussant de toute ses forces sur l'épaule de Scorpius.

**\- Scorpius arrête,** tonna Alice.

**\- Vas y pète moi une jambe pour voir, **cracha Alexander.

Malfoy avait attrapé le poignet de Londubat pour le coller au milieu de son dos. Je le voyais le serrer de plus en plus, j'avais l'impression que son os allait se déboîter.

**\- On va y aller,** siffla Lorcan en allant vers Malfoy.

Charlie hocha la tête après que ma respiration redevenait stable. J'avais toujours les yeux fixé dans les siens. Ses mains vinrent attraper les miennes.

Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Potter fusiller du regard Scorpius. Lorcan posa une main sur son épaule, Malfoy leva les bras en l'air d'un coup en se décalant. Un frisson me glaçait sur place.

**\- Tu les laisses partir ? **S'indigna Borislav.

**\- Il sait que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Scarlett, **lança Alexander en massant son poignet.

**\- Arrêtez de parler comme si elle était morte !**

Je fermais les yeux longuement après avoir entendu Rose. Sa voix était brisé, je ne voulais même pas me retourner pour voir dans quel état on avait pu la mettre.

**\- Je le répète mais se séparer est une idée de merde ! **S'emporta Borislav.

**\- Mais merde, on est déjà entrain de se séparer,** implora Cassandra d'un coup. **On avait créé des liens fort depuis cette dernière année à Poudlard, et encore plus ici à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais là on fait que de se déchirer. On ne réfléchit plus à ce que peux penser l'autre, si ce qu'on fait est bien pour chacun. On pense à soi. On est déjà séparer... **(Sa voix était faible). **Je ne sais pas ce que veux Scarlett. Mais moi je veux qu'on arrête tout ça. Je veux un plan, car Alexander a raison on ne peut pas laisser Taissa et nos amis là bas... Borislav a raison on ne devrait pas se séparer encore plus qu'on l'est. Et Louann a raison on ne peut pas y aller sans Scarlett. Sauf qu'il nous faut un plan, un vrai plan.**

On la regardait tous. Elle avait toujours été perché comme fille, mais ce qu'elle disait été vrai.

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit encore plus en conflit. Arrêtez de vous battre...** (Cassandra leva la tête vers Scarlett). **Javier a réussi une chose... Nous atteindre en plein cœur. Il faut qu'on se bat avec nous même pour pouvoir vaincre nos peurs. On doit resserrer nos chaînes.**

J'avais l'impression que ce que disait cette fille n'était pas insensé. Comme si ça faisait échos dans mon cerveau ou alors serais-ce mon cœur ?

Je remarquais Alexie hocher faiblement la tête, et Pierre regardait intensément sa copine. Charlie se retourna lentement vers moi sûrement pour voir ce que j'en pensais.

**\- On a pas forcément des mauvaises idées,** continua-t-elle. **C'est juste qu'on arrive pas les emboîter pour en faire quelque chose de vraiment bien.**

**\- C'est quoi le plan ?** Fit Sawyer. **Car pour l'instant à chaque fois qu'on a un plan il part en couille royalement. Faire un plan est complément risqué pour des gens comme nous.**

**\- Propose une idée alors,** siffla Malfoy.

**\- Stop ! On a dit qu'on se clamer,** s'énerva Charlie en se postant entre les deux.

Rose se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du petit groupe. Les garçons se lançaient dans un duel de regard. Rose me regardait. Je sentais mon épaule toucher la sienne. Charlie ne partait pas... Scarlett était toujours là. Il fallait que je me mette ça dans la tête. Tout aller bien se passer hein ?

Aucun son n'arrivait à aller jusqu'au chemin de mon cerveau. Devant moi je voyais Charlie roulait des yeux devant l'attitude de Sawyer puis Londubat. Alexie soupirait en tapant du pied alors que Krum disait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Malfoy fusillait du regard Potter, allez savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Scramender femelle baissa la tête abattu par la situation.

J'étais fatiguée. De absolument tout. Il s'était passer à peu prêt 7 heures depuis qu'on était allé chez le Sanchez, mais pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Le temps était toujours entrain de se dérégler, ou alors c'était moi qui perdait toute notion du temps.

J'avais une nouvelle fois froid d'un coup. Mes mains tremblaient. Je fermais les yeux en serrant mes poings. Prendre quelques fois du Memoria et devenir une toxico. C'était n'importe quoi.

Cette journée ne rimait à rien. Je voulais que tout se stoppe une bonne fois pour toute. Mes phalanges craquèrent.

Respire. Inspire.

**\- Elle a ouvert les yeux !**

Lily venait de parler. J'ouvrais les yeux et me retournais brusquement vers le lit derrière moi.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

**\- Elle a ouvert les yeux !**

De l'air s'infiltrait dans mes poumons. C'était irritant, ça brûlait chaque partie de ma trachée. C'était comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, comme si tout était vide et qu'un mistral m'envahissait tout le corps. Je ne captais pas ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, j'étais trop concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieure de moi. J'avais l'impression de tout ressentir, chaque frisson traverser toute les parties de ma peau. Je ressentais des petites brûlures dans le creux de mon ventre, un goût acide. Mon estomac se retourna au complet, quelque chose se crispa à l'intérieure de mon ventre.

Je me retournais brusquement vers ma droite.

Bleuurp.

Un liquide acide faisait le chemin entre mon estomac et le sol. Je voyais une petit flaque plus qu'ignoble qui était devant mes yeux. Je les fermais violemment.

**\- Scarlett ?!**

Je sentais quelqu'un me tenir les cheveux et un silence oppressant autour de moi. Je ne savais pas qui m'avait parler. Je me sentais nauséeuse. Où est-ce que j'étais exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Ma respiration était bruyante, et j'avais d'un seul coup super chaud. Je n'aimais pas ça.

**\- Scar, tu es avec nous, ça va aller.**

Je reconnaissais Rose. Je me retournais vers ma gauche en m'asseyant avec difficulté. Les yeux de Rose était pétillant, moitié rougit. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et abordait sa bouille d'enfant. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais mes amis, le lieu où on était ne me disait rien du tout.

**\- Tu es là,** souffla Scorpius.

Je jetais un oeil derrière l'épaule de Rose pour le voir prendre appui sur le mur à côté de lui. Je fronçais des sourcils. Ils avaient l'air à la fois tous heureux mais pas vraiment dans leurs assiettes. Quelqu'un me caressa la main, instinctivement je me tournais. Lou. Elle me regardait avec un regard que je n'avais jamais vu, ses yeux étaient plein de larme. Elle faisait des mouvements de bas en haut sur mes avant-bras avant de se rapprocher un peu plus. Les traits de mon visages s'abaissaient légèrement en remarquant qu'elle était triste. J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler mais Lou passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, et se colla lentement à moi. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi prévenante à mon égard.

Le chaud de son corps contre le mien me fit un bien fou. Je resserrais son étreinte en enroulant mes bras à sa taille. Lou était quasiment sur mes genoux. Je sentais le bout de son nez dans mon cou.

**\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça Scarlett, **murmura Louann.

Les autres à côté de moi étaient en stand-by. Je jetais des coups d'oeil vers eux sans comprendre leurs attitudes. Je regardais rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce, il y avait des néons, des appareilles qui ne me disait rien, et surtout cette odeur d'antiseptique. Il y avait un lit. Je fronçais des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je foutais sur un lit ?

Je sentais la main de Rose sur mon bras. Un frisson m'envahissait, j'aimais la chaleur de sa main.

**\- Il y a eu un accident, **déclara distinctement ma copine. **Tu as été projeté ****de la voiture****, et condui****t**** à l'hôpital.**

Lou se décala lentement de moi pour voir ma réaction. Mais bizarrement je n'avais pas de réaction, je n'arrivais pas assimilé ce que Rose me disait. Un accident ? Mais... On était en route pour aller chercher Enzo. Un accident ?! Je secouais la tête. Je ressentais chaque moment de l'accident dans mon corps, chaque secousses, chaque coups.

**\- Tout va bien maintenant, tu es là,** essaya Rose le plus calmement possible.

**\- On t'a soigné avec la magie après que les médecins moldues ont fait leur travail,** rajouta Sawyer en se rapprochant.

Je gardais un oeil bizarre. J'avais été à l'hôpital, moi ? Mais je n'avais rien. Ce n'était pas possible. Les autres allaient bien ? Merlin ! Taissa était la conductrice, elle était où ?

Rose se rapprochait de moi alors que Lou se détachait pour aller vers Charlie. Ma copine me prit la main et me faisait un sourire plus que timide.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

Je haussais les épaules.

**\- Je sais pas.**

L'ensemble de mes amis semblaient soulagés de m'entendre. Alexie avait même soufflait un grand coup, et Borislav s'était d'un seul coup appuyé contre un mur.

**\- Il y a des blessés ? Où est Taissa ?** demandais-je.

Ils se jetaient tous un regard en coin. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Scorpius semblait complètement fermé. Il n'allait pas bien, il était rongé par quelque chose.

**\- Non t'inquiète on va tous bien,** lança Alice.

**\- Enfin on a eu des blessures légères mais ça va ne t'en fais pas,** précisa Charlie.

Je hochais la tête très lentement en remarquant un hématome qui allait du cou de Crivey jusqu'à je ne savais où sur son abdomen. Elle me regardait en avalant sa salive, je la voyais hésiter à me faire un sourire. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

**\- On y va ou pas ? **

**\- Putain tu es vraiment aussi infecte que la peste comme mec, **siffla Lou.

Je levais les yeux vers Londubat.

**\- Ils sont en danger.**

**\- Qui est en danger ? Où est Taissa ? **redemandais-je.

**\- Je te l****'****a fait courte Scarlett,** lança Alexander poliment. **Une fois que tu étais à l'hôpital on a attendu que les médecins te sortent du bloc. Jeremiah, Taissa et Amber sont venu nous parler d'Enzo, qu'ils voulez aller le chercher, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser la bas... Ils voulaient que tu sois réveillé pour agir **(il désignait l'ensemble des Serpentards) **... Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens que Vicki ne va pas bien. Qu'il leur est arrivé quelque cho**se.

**\- On a pas de nouvel d'eux depuis plusieurs heures,** précisa Pierre.

Sawyer et Borislav étaient à deux doigts de répliquer quelque chose à Alexander. Donc Taissa n'était pas là. Mais elle était parti chez les Sanchez. Merlin ! Les Sanchez ! Je me levais d'un seul coup comme un piquet. Rose faisait la même chose en passant rapidement une main dans mon dos. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais que Scorpius avait fait un pas vers moi. Je roulais des yeux avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Je vais bien ! Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement ou ce que vous avez vu de moi. Mais je vais bien, je n'ai plus mal, et je pense honnêtement qu'on a autre chose à foutre que de me materner. Allô, ils sont chez les Sanchez ! Il faut aller les chercher merde.**

**\- Je l'avais dit qu'elle nous foutrait un coup de pied au cul, **souriait Sawyer en donnant un coup de coude à Lou.

Alexander me fit un léger rictus. Je ne savais ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils soient tous en rogne. Mais Londubat avait raison. Il fallait aller chercher les autres, on était pas obliger de s'attaquer aux Sanchez... Quoique. Mais on devait au moins les tirer de là.

Alexie hocha la tête convaincu avant de me lancer la veste de Borislav.

**\- Il va peut-être falloir que tu te fringues,** fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Pierre prenait le poignet de Cassandra pour l'emmener hors de la chambre. Alexie emboîta le pas avec son copain. Je tenais la veste de Krum dans les mains, c'était vrai qu'il fallait que je me change. Cette blouson bleu claire n'était pas vraiment le must en matière d'habit.

Charlie se décalait de Lou pour aller vers la seule commode qu'il y avait de la chambre. Je la voyais chercher quelque chose. Elle me jeta la-dite chose que je rattrapais en vitesse. C'était un pochette plastique, je la regardais intrigué.

**\- C'est quoi ?**

**\- Tes affaires personnels, **répondit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je versais le tout sur le lit. Instinctivement je prenais le collier que mon frère m'avait offert entre les mains. Je le mettais sans soucis sous le regard bienveillant de ma copine. Mes mains passèrent doucement sur mon jeans... Il était troué, sale, et plein de sang. Rose posait une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Reparo,** murmura-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de baguette.

Par magie l'ensemble du tissu se recousait devant moi. Malheureusement il y avait toujours ce sang séché. Et puis cette terre. Bref ! Ce n'était pas le temps de se stopper pour si peu. J'enfilais mon jeans et retirais ma blouse pour mettre le reste de mes affaires. Rose avait fait la même opération pour haut.

Je tapotais mes poches. Puis regardais autour de moi. Je soulevais rapidement la pochette plastique, puis finalement me retourner vers Rose.

**\- Où est ma baguette ?** demandais-je.

**\- Lily te la prise avant que tu embarques dans l'ambulance.**

Je repris une grande respiration. En une seconde j'avais cru que je n'avais plus de moyen de défense. Tout allait bien, je voulais faire un pas vers la porte mais Rose posa sa main sur mon bras.

**\- Tu vas bien Scarlett ? Vraiment ?**

Un léger sourire se dessinait sur mon visage. Je me rapprochais d'elle doucement.

**\- Comment vous m'avez soigné ?** demandais-je.

**\- Une potion. Quelqu'un que Sawyer connaissait.**

**\- Sawyer ?**

Rose reprenait une petit respiration.

**\- J'ai créée la potion... Scarlett j'avais tellement peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, je... Tu étais là mais,** essaya Rose en contrôlant ses tremblements.

Je la prenais dans mes bras instinctivement. Rose logeait sa tête dans mon cou.

**\- Je suis désolée, **murmura-t-elle.

**\- ****Tu as pas à l'être amour. Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal, **avouais-je à mi-voix.

**\- Tu étais en sang Scar... C'était tellement affreux. Je... Tu es là... J'arrive même pas à le croire. J'ai souhaité ça ****toute la journée**** mais j'arrive même pas à le croire, **confia Rose.

J'étais triste. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'attitude de mes amis, de Lou ou bien de Rose. Oui je me souvenais d'avoir eu atrocement mal, et je pense même que cette douleur ne s'en irait jamais de mon esprit. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans la position de Rose. Elle semblait si anéantie et pourtant j'étais là en face d'elle.

**\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Scar, vraiment... Je ne le supporterais pas,** déclara ma copine toujours dans mes bras.

**\- Promis.**

Rose se décala de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Non pas promis. Tu m'avais déjà dit promis avant ton accident. Donc s'il te plaît ne me fait pas de promesse que tu ne sais pas si tu vas réussir à tenir.**

Ma bouche c'était ouverte, après plusieurs secondes je la refermais en hochant faiblement la tête. Je passais délicatement ma main sur sa joue pour l'emmener à mes lèvres. C'était à la fois lent et doux, je n'avais pas remarqué que ses lèvres m'avaient tant manqué.

La porte s'ouvrait lentement alors que Rose était de nouveau dans mes bras.

**\- Les filles vous êtes prête ? **Demanda Alice.

Je regardais Rose un instant. Son thorax se levait s'abaissait lentement. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer là bas, je ne savais pas grand chose aux événements qui allait se produire. Je devais être aussi stresser et confuse que Rose à l'heure qu'il est. Sûrement même un peu triste que nos vacances nous ont conduit ici.

**\- Prête,** murmura Rose en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

Je hochais la tête. On sortait de la chambre d'hôpital toute les deux. Tout nos amis étaient là, attroupé dans le couloir.

**\- ****Ma baguette Potter,** fis-je le bras tendu face à Lily.

Elle hocha la tête avant de la sortir. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de la placer dans la poche de mon jeans.

**\- Je veux pas paraître désagréable hein, mais comment ils vont le prendre que Scarlett soit réveillé et sorte de l'hôpital aussi rapidement ?** Demanda Pierre.

**\- Ils auront une bonne surprise ces cons, **siffla Krum.

**\- Non mais je ne parlais pas des Sanchez, mais des médecins,** précisa Macmillan en roulant des yeux.

**\- On s'en branle des médecins, ils vont croire qu'elle est partie ou qu'elle est morte, et hop hop hop ils passeront à autres choses point barre, **expliqua Lou vivement.

**\- On se grouille. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Parkinson, on s'en fout,** lança Potter.

Londubat nous fit un signe de tête pour lancer la marche. Alexie le suivait rapidement en prenant la main de Krum. On emboîtait le pas chacun notre tour. Personne ne chercher à se cacher ou éviter le corps médical, de toute façon ils étaient trop occupé avec d'autre patient. Je voyais Lou se détacher de Charlie pour venir vers moi, Rose se décala pour nous laisser toute les deux.

**\- Tu es sûre que ça va le faire ? Que tu es aptes à marcher ? Ou bien.**

**\- Lou t'inquiète, je me sens en forme, je suis en forme. **

**\- Tu avais un bout de métal qui était juste là **(elle montrait mon ventre en me stoppant), **et ça i moins de 10h ! Comment tu veux que je ne stresse pas ! Que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Com.**

**\- Wow ! **Coupais-je en mettant les bras en l'air. **Lou calme toi ! Je vais bien, je suis en vie, tout va bien. Et tout ira bien. **

**\- Arrête de dire ça alors que tu n'en sais rien. Tu étais pas là.**

**\- Pardon ?** Demandais-je en y comprenant rien.

**\- Tu étais pas là... Tu sais pas comment c'était de te voir comme ça, de rien pouvoir faire. J'étais complètement nulle... Je. Tu. Tu étais en sang, tu allais mourir et là. Là tu es ici, devant moi en clamant que tout va bien.**

Je lui prenais la tête entre mes mains.

**\- C'est une manie chez vous de prendre ma tête entre vos mains là,** râla mon amie.

Je rigolais. Lou restait Lou. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais que Rose, Charlie et Potter nous attendaient prêt de la porte des escaliers.

**\- Lou. Je vais bien. Je sais pas comment vous avez fait. Mais c'est... Merlin merde Lou c'est de la magie. Pourquoi tu ne réfléchies pas rationnellement ? Tu avais pas pété un câble quand en 5ème année je m'étais casser le poignet au Quidditch et qu'on me l'avait réparer par magie. Ni même quand Krum c'était prit un couteau par Sawyer quand ils étaient bourrés. C'est de la magie, ça a toujours était dur de la maîtriser aussi bien, mais souvent elle nous sauve la mise. **

Lou secouait la tête pour se décaler de mon emprise. Elle jouait avec ses lèvres, puis commençait à taper du pied.

**\- Ok !** Se résilia-t-elle. **Mais c'est pas pareil. J'ai eu peur ok ? J'étais terrifiée. Et je le suis toujours je te ferais remarquer. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es comme mon amour. **

Je souriais en la regardant.

**\- Et arrête de sourire Malfoy, **se plaignait Louann.

**\- Je t'aime tu sais.**

**\- Heureusement encore.**

**\- Les filles je veux pas être méchante, mais faut qu'on y aille,** nous interpella Lily.

**\- Ouais,** souffla Lou alors que j'hochais la tête.

Rapidement on rejoignait les filles. On marchait toute les cinq dans les escaliers. J'essayais de ne pas réfléchir à tout ce qu'il allait se passer. Lily était devant nous, elle se stoppa sur un pallier avant de se retourner.

**\- On fait quoi honnêtement ? On arrive là bas et on improvise ? Je suis pas trop plan à la base, mais là c'est peut être nécessaire. On a du mal à parler tous ensemble, mais pourtant il faudrait bien qu'on sache les directives à suivre.**

**\- Tu as une proposition Lily ?** demanda Rose.

**\- Il faut qu'on se sépare en arrivant là bas. C'est la meilleure solution pour trouver Taissa et les autres.**

**\- Ok Potter, et la suite ?** déclara Louann en s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

**\- Les pions de Javier sont moins fort que lui. On devrait les mettre de côté, qu'ils soient neutralisé, hors de notre champs.**

**\- Et la famille Sanchez ? Les autres je veux dire, **questionna Rose.

**\- On pourra pas les séparer, **expliqua Charlie. On va devoir se confronter à eux.

**\- Je pense pas qu'on peut aller là bas et simplement repartir, **lançais-je. **Si on y va il faut arrêter tout ce cirque. **

**\- On est assez nombreux pour les avoir,** fit Lily.

**\- Sauf s'ils ont prit l'âme d'Enzo,** corrigea Rose.

On se regardait toute les cinq tour à tour. Tout ça allait être compliqué, voir ingérable au moment venu mais c'était la solution. Être unis, s'écouter mais être séparer pour être plus efficace. Je hochais la tête. La porte des escaliers s'ouvraient sur Sawyer :

**\- Les filles on y va là ! Londubat a les crocs.**

**OOO**

**\- Ça fait flipper,** souffla Pierre accroupis derrière un buisson.

**\- Y a pas un bruit c'est bizarre, **remarqua Lorcan.

**\- Tu sens ta petit louve avec ton flaire ? **Demanda Lou à Londubat.

**\- Ça fonctionne pas comme ça,** siffla Alexander.

Scorpius me donna un coup de coude. Je regardais en sa direction, on voyait quelqu'un passait devant une fenêtre à l'intérieure de la demeure des Sanchez. Alice me faisait non de la tête et me montrait discrètement la porte latéral explosé.

**\- On serait trop exposé si on allait par ce côté,** expliqua Alice.

**\- Le soleil est au zénith, ça va être dur d'être discret,** soupira Pierre.

On venait d'arriver dans la propriété des Sanchez, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le sortilège d'illusion n'était pas mit en place, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient là, il y avait plusieurs voiture devant la maison. Quelques fenêtres avait été explosé, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait eu un combat. Il y avait même des traces noires qui faisait pensé à des résidus de fumé. Charlie arrivait derrière moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Lily a eut une idée,** commença-t-elle. **Tu sais on doit se séparer et elle penserait.**

**\- Un groupe de chaque côté et un pour voir à l'arrière de la maison, **coupais-je.

**\- Euh ouais c'est ça,** fit Crivey légèrement étonné de mon raisonnement.

**\- On va à l'arrière, **déclara Alexie sans ménagement.

Je lui prenais le bras pour qu'elle se stoppe.

**\- La première chose à faire c'est d'aider Taissa et les autres, **ordonnais-je.

**\- Oui je sais Scarlett, la deuxième est d'émasculer Javier.**

Charlie eut un rire nerveux.

**\- La deuxième est de séparer les sous-fifres des Sanchez, **corrigeais-je. **Par tout les moyens.**

**\- Et la troisième, c'est de péter la gueule à Javier, **souligna Alice.

Je hochais à la tête en regardant les filles, puis reprenais une longue respiration. Je n'étais peut être pas tout à fait prête psychologiquement aux événement qui allait se passer. Alexie laissa un bisou sur la joue d'Alice avant de prendre le bras de son copain puis son frère. Pierre et Cassandra les suivaient discrètement. On voyait au loin le petit groupe partir vers l'arrière de la maison, ils s'écartaient le plus possible de l'habitacle.

**\- On y va nous,** murmura Charlie à mes côtés.

Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant Charlie se décaler de moi avec Sawyer, Lily et Lorcan.

**\- On passe sur le côté droit, je pense qu'on va passer par la fenêtre explosé, **informa Lily.

**\- Attends, Charlie tu vas pas me laisser, ****s'inquiéta** Lou qui venait d'arriver à mes côtés.

Charlie la regardait droit dans ses yeux.

**\- Je ne te laisse pas, je vais juste dans un autre coin,** essaya-t-elle.

**\- Ça ressemble étrangement à de l'abandon, **râla Louann.

**\- Lou, **souffla Crivey.

**\- Et si tu meurs hein ?**

**\- Je vais pas mourir Lou.**

**\- Alors ok, mais si moi je meurs, **fit ma meilleure amie.

Charlie soupira en avançant doucement vers Louann. On était toujours accroupis derrière un buisson, juste à la délimitation de leur forêt.

**\- Tu vas pas mourir. Je t'interdis de mourir. J'en ai pas fini avec toi.**

Louann regardait ses pieds.

**\- Ok, mais je te préviens que tu as changé ma vie Crivey, tu m'as rendu carrément mielleuse, accro à l'amour avec toi, monogame, et... Tu m'as rendu meilleure, donc si je meurs...**

**\- Tais toi,** coupa Charlie. Je** vais pas mourir, et tu vas pas mourir, ok ? On en a pas encore fini toi et moi.**

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur mon visage en voyant la scène. Charlie prenait le menton de Lou dans une de ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était court. Charlie nous souriait une dernière fois avant de partir avec son petit groupe. Je voyais un serval apparaît à côté d'eux. Wow, c'était la première fois que je voyais Lorcan se métamorphoser, il était doué. Il était comme un petit guépard. Peut être qu'Alexie avait eut la même idée.

Je sentais Rose me prendre la main, elle était chaude. Je tournais la tête en leur direction. Alice et Scorpius étaient déjà prêt à avancer. Lou regardait Charlie disparaître dans la maison des Sanchez. Et Rose commençait à marcher. J'emboîtais le pas de ma copine dans un silence religieux, il n'y avait rien autour de nous, pas de bruit, et il ne semblait pas avoir de piège. On se dirigeait vers la porte latéral.

La porte qui se trouvait sur le côté était en verre, certains d'entre eux étaient brisés. Alice s'approchait pour rentrer quand on entendait quelqu'un venir. D'un geste rapide on se collait tout les cinq contre le mur de la maison. Je retenais ma respiration en mettant ma main sur ma bouche et mon nez. Mon coeur allait à mille à l'heure. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur d'eau de colon. Je fermais les yeux.

Toujours dans un silence profond le garçon repartait faire le chemin inverse. Après 5 longues secondes on reprenait notre souffle. Rose posait le dos de sa tête contre le mur, je savais ce qu'elle se disait, que ce qu'on faisait été du suicide.

Scorpius se décolla du mur rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. J'essayais de le retenir. C'était trop tard, il était déjà dedans. Précipitamment je le suivais pour le rattraper. Il faisait trop de bruit ! Il marchait sans gêne et ça ! Sur les bouts de verre.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu.**

Le garçon qui sentait l'eau de colon n'avait eu le temps de dire que ça avant que Scorpius l'assassine d'un coup de coude dans le cou. Il allait s'écroulait au sol si Scorpius ne l'avait pas retenu. Je l'aidais à le maintenir.

**\- Scar, arrête de me regarder avec tes gros yeux,** marmonna Scorpius.

**\- J'ai rien fait, **sifflais-je en traînant le corps hors de la maison.

Avec mon frère on le soulevait pour le mettre sur la terrasse où était Lou, Alice et Rose. Aucunes des trois ne protestèrent en voyant le corps évanouit du garçon.

**\- Mettez le dans ça,** fit Lou en ouvrant un coffre en bois qui se trouver sur le terrasse.

**\- C'est glauque,** remarqua Alice.

Lou sortait les choses qu'il y avait dans le coffre et s'arrêta sur une batte de base-ball. Je la voyais jouer avec, je roulais des yeux en portant le garçon dans le coffre.

**\- Il y en a combien à votre avis dedans ?** Demanda Rose à mi-voix.

Scorpius referma le coffre pendant qu'Alice faisait un sortilège d'insonorisation.

**\- En tout cas il y en a un de moins,** déclara Lou en mimant un tire avec sa batte. **Ce machin va sûrement me servir. **

Je n'étais pas du tout confiante de ce qui allait se passer. Dans quelle merde on s'était foutu encore.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Avec Sawyer et Charlie, on se trouvait juste à côté d'une fenêtre calciné. Lorcan qui c'était transformé en serval était déjà rentré dans la maison pour voir si la voie était dégagé. Les murs en bois était encore chaud. On ne savait pas ce qui c'était passer exactement mais apparemment Taissa ne s'était pas laissé faire aussi facilement.

Je regardais Charlie jouer avec sa baguette. Merlin elle devait être aussi stressé que moi. Le serval revenait à l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour nous faire un signe de la tête.

**\- On y va,** murmura Sawyer en entrant.

Je le suivais au pas pour me retrouver dans un couloir. Un meuble était moitié renversé au milieu de celui-ci, il faudrait qu'on passe au-dessus pour aller plus loin. On avait même pas fait deux mètres qu'on se retrouvait coincé. Lorcan passa le premier suivit de Sawyer. Je faisais signe à Charlie de passer devant, pendant qu'elle montait le plus discrètement sur le meuble je regardais des alentours.

La maison des Sanchez était comme un musée, il y avait des tableaux et des armoiries un peu partout, et je ne parlais même pas des sculptures dans chaque coin de meuble. Je me rapprochais lentement d'un tableau. Il y avait un portrait d'un homme noble du siècle dernier. Je plissais des yeux pour voir le décor derrière lui, j'avais l'impression que ça ressemblait à un tunnel ou quelque chose avec beaucoup de profondeur.

D'un seul coup le noble se mit à bouger et à faire demi tour. J'eus un tel mouvement de recul que je me cognais contre le mur derrière moi.

**\- Lily,** siffla Charlie le plus bas possible.

**\- Ils arrivent, **lançais-je en montant sur le meuble en bois.

Je manquais de me retrouver au sol si Sawyer ne m'avait pas rattraper pendant ma chute.

**\- Parle moins fort Potter,** marmonna-t-il.

**\- Il y a un tableau magique,** dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. **Merlin, ils vont pas tarder !**

Je n'avais même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'on entendait des gens arrivaient en courant. Le parquet grinçait. Mon coeur faisait un bon immense en voyant les cheveux blond d'une fille arrivé. Charlie me tirait dans une pièce adjacente.

**\- On sait que vous êtes là,** fit une fille.

Je reconnaîtrais sa voix à n'importe quel moment. Emma Brown.

**\- Allez montrez vous, **rigola son taré de copain.

Sam Peters.

**\- Ariel, Timoté allaient là. On prend l'autre côté,** ordonna Sam Peters.

On était dans une sorte de petite bibliothèque. Les murs étaient des bibliothèques, certains livres étaient au sol, et un magnifique globe terrestre avait été déboîté de son socle pour se retrouver parterre. J'étais à gauche de l'entrée de la pièce, juste derrière Charlie. Sawyer était de l'autre côté avec Lorcan. J'essayais de me coller le plus possible au meuble, quitte à me cacher entre les livres.

On voyait un pied passait l'encadrement de la porte. En une demi-seconde Sawyer lança un sortilège informulé, Ariel se retrouvait expulsé au loin dans le couloir. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire rappliquer les trois autres.

**\- Electro,** cria Emma.

Charlie qui venait juste de se décaler du mur avait reçu le sortilège de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula au sol.

**\- CHARLIE !** Hurlais-je en voyant mon amie entrain de convulser.

Je m'approchais en vitesse d'elle. Sawyer était en plein duel avec les autres. Il avait une telle rage en lui, il arrivait à la fois à se battre avec Sam Peters, et de l'autre à tirer les cheveux de cette Ariel. Rapidement je jetais un sortilège à l'intention de Emma, elle le contra. N'en pouvant plus de voir Charlie souffrir je me décalais de mon amie pour faire face à cette putain de fausse blonde.

**\- Tu vas le payer sale conne, **m'écriais-je en courant vers elle. **REDUCTO !**

Il y avait eu comme un éclaire bleu qui avait envahi le couloir et les pièces adjacente. J'étais tellement proche d'elle que l'explosion de son bouclier me fit tomber en arrière vers la bibliothèque. Emma avait volé de la bibliothèque jusqu'au fond de l'autre salle en face. L'ensemble des personnes à côtés de moi avait été projeté en arrière.

Un coup brutal me fit me lever. Je n'étais pas réellement maître de mes mouvements, un bras puissant m'avait prit le poignet pour le coller derrière le dos. J'étais bloqué par quelqu'un.

**\- Lâche la,** ordonna Sawyer qui avait Ariel.

Il la tenait fermement, peut être même autant que Sam pouvait me tenir.

**\- Certainement pas,** rigola Sam en posant sa baguette là où se trouver mon larynx.

Le petit coup était comme une coup de poing bien placé. Ça m'avait donné la nausée sur le champ. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas cette putain de situation de merde ! Sam prenait un malin plaisir de me serrait le plus possible les poignets. Il me faisait atrocement mal cet enculé.

**\- Lâche la,** répéta Sawyer distinctement.

**\- Sinon quoi ? **S'amusa ce taré.

Sawyer voyait noir, il allait explosé face à Sam Peters. Charlie était à ses côtés sa baguette pointé sur Timoté. Lorcan était revenu humain et faisait la même chose que Charlie. Apparemment Emma Brown était toujours dans les vapes.

**\- Sinon ça espèce de ****connard**, cria Sawyer.

En deux trois mouvement, je voyais Sawyer donner un grand coup de pied dans le genou d'Ariel. Il y avait un énorme craquement alors que Charlie lançait un incarcerem à Timoté. Lorcan lui avait lancer un sortilège de pétrification à ce même mec.

Ariel était entrain de se torde de douleur. Son tibia faisait un angle droit avec le dessus de sa jambe. C'était ignoble.

**\- Parfait, **rigola Sam. **On va jouer.**

Juste à la fin de sa phrase je sentais ma respiration m'échapper. J'essayais de prendre le plus possible d'air mais ça m'était impossible.

**\- Ou alors peut être ça, **rajouta-t-il.

Ma bouche devait humide, quelque chose de liquide coulait hors de ma bouche. J'avais une nouvelle fois de mal à respirer.

**\- Arrête ! **S'écria Charlie en avançant vers lui.

Je suffoquais dans ce liquide. J'étais entrain de me noyer. Mes poumons se comprimaient. Je ne trouvais aucun échappatoire. Mon ventre se tordait pour extirper l'eau qui était dans mon organisme. Je recrachais ce que je pouvais.

**\- Lâche l****a****,** tonna Lorcan.

**\- On s'amuse hein ?** Rigola Sam Peters.

Ma tête me faisait mal, j'avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts. Il me manquait de l'air. Je voulais de l'air. Mes jambes ne tenaient plus mon corps, j'étais prête à tomber au sol mais Sam me tenait toujours fermement.

**\- Je suis désolée Lily, **fit Charlie entre ses dents. **ATAKUNTO !**

Un coup violent percuta ma poitrine. Je fus traînais à toute vitesse sur le sol de la maison et heurta douloureusement le mur, enfin Sam Peters était derrière moi. Je recrachais ta totalité de l'eau qui était dans ma bouche pour reprendre de l'air. J'entendais mes amis arrivé à une vitesse folle, Lorcan me tira de Sam. Je reprenais de longue respiration.

**\- On les attache,** ordonna Charlie.

Lorcan m'aida à me relever.

**\- Ça va Lily ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Ouais,** dis-je en me massant le cou.

J'avais déjà un bleu qui se formait sur mes poignets. Charlie et Sawyer venaient de créer des lianes magique pour immobiliser les quatre personnes.

**\- Les autres vont sûrement bientôt arriver, faut qu'on se grouille, **râla Sawyer.

Je hochais la tête en allant vers Ariel qui était dans le couloir. Lorcan prenait Timoté qui était pétrifié.

**\- Me touche pas infâme sang-mêlé,** siffla Ariel.

Je roulais des yeux en lui donnant une grosse droite.

**\- Putain ça fait mal, **me plaignais-je en tenant mon poing.

Lorcan venait m'aider pour traîner Ariel vers les autres.

**\- Ne me touchez pas, **s'énerva-t-elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette conne ?** Demanda Sawyer en finissant d'attacher Timoté.

Ariel se débattait en vain, puis avec son genou casser elle n'irait pas très loin. Charlie laissait Sawyer faire pendant qu'elle allait vérifier que personne n'arrivait vers la porte de la pièce.

**\- Vous n'irez pas très loin. Javier va comprendre quand il nous verra pas revenir,** menaça la fille.

**\- Mais ta gueule,** soupirais-je.

Sawyer me jeta un regard amusé, je roulais des yeux en me dirigeant vers Charlie. J'entendais Lorcan leurs lancer un sortilège de mutisme. Rapidement les garçons nous rejoignaient, Lorcan posa une main sur mon épaule pour se manifester.

**\- On fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont combien ? **Lança Charlie.

**\- J'en sais rien en tout cas il y en a quatre de moins,** siffla Sawyer.

On était tout les quatre à l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on devait faire. Après tout on était des jeunes adultes, et encore le mot adulte me faisait rire pour nous définir... J'étais là dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne pour sauver des amis. J'étais trop jeune pour tout ça. Beaucoup trop jeune pour prendre de telle décision. Bizarrement j'arrivais à contrôler mes tremblements, j'arrivais à garder mon sang froid devant les autres... Même si Sam Peters m'avait presque tuer. Ressentir ses mains sur moi et l'eau commençait à s'engouffrer dans mes poumons me donnaient des frissons désagréable.

**\- On va en haut,** signala Charlie.** Il y aura peut être Taissa, ****Vicki, ****Jé ou bien même Amber. **

**\- ****Ou bien Ellie et Erin. ****Tu as pas réussi à les trouver avec ton flaire Lorcan ?** demandais-je.

Lorcan haussa les épaules.

**\- J'ai sentis du bois brûlé, l'odeur d'un chien mouillé. Mais ça peut être autant Alexander que Vicki. Je ne suis pas fiable à cent pour-cent.**

**\- C'est pas grave on a qu'à aller en haut, en espérant que les autres iront en bas. Qu'on puisse faire les alentours rapidement, **déclara Sawyer. **Allez venez !**

Personne ne bronchait. On le suivait en silence en collant le plus possible les murs. Je regardais s'il y avait d'autre tableau magique, mais rien à l'horizon. On avançait prudemment jusqu'à se trouver dans un hall d'entrée.

Tout en douceur, j'essayais de marcher entre les débris. Du verre cassé gisait au sol, certaines armoires étaient renversés, et je remarquais qu'il y avait même des petites goûtes de sang par endroit.

On montait tout les quatre dans l'escalier large de la maison des Sanchez. Charlie était devant moi et Lorcan à ma gauche. Je me tenais à la rambarde. L'escalier grinça et on se figea sur le champ, Sawyer se retourna avec un regard noir vers moi.

**\- Moins de bruit Potter, **mima Sawyer avec ses lèvres.

**\- Vas te faire,** répondais-je de la même manière.

Charlie roulait des yeux avant de nous faire signe d'avancer. On reprenait notre route très lentement pour évité le grincement de ce plancher capricieux. Sawyer était bientôt arriver à l'étage.

Un sifflement strident se fit entendre. Puis un ricanement. Sawyer fut expulsé dans les aires et percuta Lorcan. Ils dévalèrent escaliers dans un roulé-boulé monumental. Je n'avais pas le temps de regarder leur ultime chute que j'étais déjà face à ce satané mec.

**\- Ezra,** crachais-je en le voyant.

**\- Potter, **souriait-il.

Je courais pour lui faire face. Il leva sa baguette mais je n'y faisais pas attention j'allais le plaquer.

**\- Endoloris !** Hurla Ezra.

**\- PROTEGO,** me défendait Charlie.

PAM. Je venais je le heurtais d'un coup violent. Ezra se retrouva sous moi j'allais poser ma baguette sous sa gorge quand je me cognais contre le plafond.

**-Aaaah !** criais-je en me sentant retomber rapidement contre le sol.

BAM. Ma tête était lourde. J'avais percutais le sol de plein fouet. Je me remettais debout le plus vite possible. Ezra était déjà debout et Charlie l'occupait.

**\- Lily ! J'ai besoin de... Incendio !** Hurla Charlie. **De toi ! **

**\- DESTRUCTOME !** Lançais je de toute mes forces.

Une énorme explosion apparaissait. Le plancher sous Ezra éclata en mille morceaux, je me dirigeais en vitesse à côté de Charlie.

**\- Ça va ?** Demandais-je le souffle court.

**\- ENDOLORIS !**

Un éclaire vert percuta Charlie. Mon amie s'écroula à terre en convulsant. Je voyais Ezra qui se tenait encore au plancher. Il avait les jambes de le vide alors qu'il se maintenait toujours, ses coudes bien positionner sur le sol. J'étais paralysé devant Charlie, elle souffrait et je ne faisais rien ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Merlin aide moi ! Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Ezra se remettre debout et Charlie arrêtait de convulser.

**\- Charlie ! Charlie ! Merlin, **paniquais-je.

**\- Endoloris, **hurla Ezra.

**\- Protego !**

Mon bouclier nous enveloppait. Il retenta un sortilège sur moi, mais je me mettais debout, mon bouclier grandissait, il devait même visible. Un bruit de gong se fit entendre au moment où un nouveau sortilège de sa part cogna sur ma protection. Il ricocha dessus pour ensuite dissoudre une statue à côté de moi.

Charlie se mettait debout du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle me faisait un signe de tête.

**\- À trois !** S'écria-t-elle.

**\- UN, DEUX,** hurlais-je.

**\- TROIS !**

**\- Lashlabask.**

**\- Rictusempra !** Lança Charlie en même temps que moi.

Un éclaire rouge et un autre bleu fonça sur Ezra. Il n'avait pas le temps de réagir qu'il recevait des étincelles brûlantes sur son visage en même temps qu'il se faisait expulsé au loin. Il percuta par la même occasion le mur.

**\- Courez ! Courez ! **

Sawyer et Lorcan arrivaient en trombe vers nous, ils nous poussaient plus loin dans le couloir. Je n'y comprenais rien. On arrivait au bout du couloir avec aucunes personne à nos trousses. Lorcan ouvrait une porte au hasard et nous faisait signe de rentrer.

**\- Allez ! Allez, **paniqua-t-il.

**\- Mais c'est quoi votre délire ?** S'objecta Charlie.

**\- Ils ont. Ils ont, **essaya Lorcan à bout de souffle.

**\- Ils ont quoi ?!** Hurlions nous ensemble avec Charlie.

**\- Ça !** S'affola Sawyer en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Ma bouche s'ouvrait en grand. Une horde d'immense abeille tueuse arrivait droit sur nous. Leur dard directement pointé sur nous. Elles faisaient au moins un mètre de long. Sawyer me tirait dans la pièce et refermait en vitesse la porte. Lorcan et Charlie était déjà en à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un bourdonnement se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La pièce était un mélange de bibliothèque, mais surtout de musé. Il y avait des tonnes d'objet de collection en vitrine, sûrement des objets appartenant aux ancêtres des Sanchez. Durant l'époque coloniale.

**\- Comment elles sont arrivés là ?** s'inquiéta Charlie.

**\- Une pauvre fille nous a lancer un sortilège. Puis un autre après, elle a fait apparaître ça, elle a rien contrôlé ! **Paniqua Lorcan en faisant les cents pas.

**\- Elle s'est fait bouffé par les abeilles ! **S'agita Sawyer. **Elle a gonflé ! On aurait dit un monstre, elle est en bas, je sais même pas si elle est en vie. Bordel c'était dégueulasse ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! On est coincé ! Et ****si ****on transplane, on sait pas les pièges qu'ils ont pu foutre dans cette baraque ! Putain elles vont rentrer !**

**\- Putain Sawyer ! CALME TOI !** Hurlais-je.

Sawyer se stoppa directement en me regardant avec les yeux noirs. Même s'il me faisait peur je préférais quand il était comme ça qu'entrain de paniquer. Je remarquais qu'il avait des légères coupures sur les avant-bras, et que Lorcan avait l'arcade en sang.

**\- Y en a combien ?** Demanda Charlie d'un sang froid légendaire.

**\- De quoi combien Crivey ?** Siffla Sawyer.

**\- Les abeilles.**

**\- On s'en fout,** grogna-t-il.

**\- Je dirais plus de 20,** déclara Lorcan.

On se retournait tous vers la porte. Des dards de certaines abeille tueuse étaient entrain de traverser le bois. Mon sang dans ma tête ne faisait qu'un tour, j'avais chaud, j'avais peur. Et si je m'écoutais, je me serais mise en boule pour sangloter.

Charlie arrivait vers une vitrine et la brisait à l'aide de son coude. La vitre était fine et se brisa facilement. Mon amie prit l'objet qu'elle convoitait.

**\- Faut sortir de là,** déclara Charlie. **Lorcan tu as dit qu'il y en avait 20 ?**

**\- Ou un peu plus,** hésita-t-il.

**\- Alors ça en fait seulement cinq par personne, **continua-t-elle. **Soit on reste enferm****é**** jusqu'à ce qu'elles détruisent la porte et on pleure toute les larmes de nos corps. Soit les tue, et on repart à la recherche des autres.**

Charlie jeta ce qu'elle tenait à Sawyer. Il le rattrapa habillement, c'était une vielle épée. Peut être venant du moyen-âge. Il la tournait dans tout les sens comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Je le regardais impressionné.

**\- J'ai fait de l'escrime. Je suis un sang-pur je vous rappel,** siffla Sawyer.

Je roulais des yeux en allant zieuter dans les vitrines. Lorcan donnait un grand coup de pied pour en renverser une. Lui aussi il prit une arme, c'était une genre de batte avec des pointes, sûrement un élément de torture à l'époque. Charlie prenait une épée qui était sur un présentoir. Un sabre me tapait dans l'oeil, je le prenais sans mal.

Rapidement je me positionnais face à la porte avec mes amis sur le côté. Ma baguette d'un côté, mon arme de l'autre. Je reprenais une longue respiration. Tout allait bien se passer ce n'était que des abeilles... Des putains d'abeilles d'un mètre avec un dard qui transpercer du bois et dont le venin suinté. Oh putain on était dans la merde.

Charlie levait sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte par magique. À peine la porte entrouverte l'ensemble des abeilles arrivaient droit sur nous, un bourdonnement intense nous envahissait les tympans.

Swiiig. L'épée de Sawyer venait d'en décapité une.

**\- Une de moins, **s'écria-t-il.

Je prenais le bras de Charlie pour qu'elle colle son dos au mien. C'était notre seul moyen de défense. L'offensive ? Viser dans le tas.

**\- Reducto !** Criais-je à l'encontre du bestiole.

Elle explosa et une pâte visqueuse gicla sur nous. D'un revers le manche je retirais ce qu'il y avait sur mon visage pour me concentrer à nouveau sur les monstres qui ce trouver devant nous.

**\- Aaaaaah !** Grogna Lorcan de rage en explosant deux d'un coup.

Tout allait trop vite. Certaine se faisait empaler par Charlie, d'autre explosé sous mes sortilèges. Sawyer tournoyait sur lui même, il avait du liquide d'abeille partout sur lui. Charlie se retrouva attaquer en simultané par deux. Je me retournais vers elle pour la protéger avec un bouclier magique. J'avais formé un petit dôme au-dessus de nous. Charlie en profitait pour reprendre son souffle. Les abeilles étaient étrangement attirés par nous. Elles piquaient leur dard contre ma protection. Chaque coup qu'elles mettaient me faisait m'abaisser.

Je me retrouvais au sol avec Charlie entourer par plusieurs abeilles. C'était ignoble. C'était douloureux. J'avais l'impression que mon bouclier me prenait toute ma force. Charlie serra mes mains pour éviter que je faiblisse.

**\- On va vous sortir de là,** hurla Lorcan.

**\- Potter garde ton bouclier, ça va faire mal,** m'informa Sawyer.

Je fermais les yeux violemment, Charlie avait fait la même chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les garçons ne pulvérise pas mon bouclier.

**\- DESTRUCTOME !** Hurlaient les garçons.

Mon bouclier tremblait dans tout les sens. C'était comme s'il y avait eu des vents violent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Comme s'il y avait eut un tremblement de terre. Il y avait un silence de mort. Plus de bourdonnement, plus rien. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Charlie était toujours en face de moi. Elle ouvrait à son tour ses yeux puis desserra son emprise sur mes mains. Le bouclier s'estompa directement et le liquide qui se trouvait dans le corps des abeilles se retrouva sur nous.

**\- Arg, c'est dégueu,** me plaignais-je en essuyant mon visage.

**\- Ça va les filles ?** Demanda Lorcan.

Charlie s'allongea sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Sawyer retira le liquide de ses fringues à l'aide de sa baguette.

**\- Vous êtes coriaces bordel.**

On tournait tous la tête vers l'entrée. Sawyer se faisait expulser contre une vitrine et perdait connaissance. Lorcan se relevait tout comme Charlie, d'un coup de baguette je faisais voler un meuble vers l'entrée.

**\- Loupé,** ricana-t-il.

Il était puissant, d'un geste rapide il balaya Lorcan, et Charlie se cogna contre une bibliothèque.

**\- Petite Potter chérie, on dirait qu'on a notre duel.**

Ezra.

Je me mettais debout pour lui faire face. Mes amis étaient comme piéger ou bien paralysé. Je levais ma baguette en sa direction puis la tournais lentement vers la droite pour que mon poignet soit visible. Un jet de lumière bleu sorti directement de ma baguette pour allait frapper de plein fouet Ezra. D'un coup rapide il se servit de son bouclier pour contrer mon sortilège.

**\- Ça va pas être si simple,** s'amusa-t-il.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux putain !** Tonnais-je.

**\- Honnêtement ? **

Je fis un tour sur moi même, et visais Ezra avec ma baguette. À nouveau mon sortilège rencontrait un protego.

**\- Tu es la fille du célèbre Harry Potter, tu dois bien avoir une âme de vainqueur au fond de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il me faisait froid dans le dos. Il voulait mon âme ? Il voulait ma putain d'âme pour être encore plus puissant. Ma rage me gagnait d'un seul coup, j'avais l'impression d'atteindre le plus haut niveau de colère jamais enregistré en moi.

À l'aide de mes deux bras, j'avais réussi à prendre tout les objets ou bout de verre de la pièce, toute les objets de collection des Sanchez s'étaient retrouver au-dessus de ma tête. Tout me servait pour un seul et même projectile. Ils avaient été en lévitation et rapidement pointé sur Ezra.

**\- AAaaaaah !** Hurlais-je.

J'avais presque les mains jointe au-dessus de ma tête avec ma baguette. De toute mes forces je m'inclinais en lançant la totalité des projectiles à l'entrée de la pièce. Je n'avais plus de force, j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer.

Les yeux d'Ezra s'agrandissaient dangereusement en voyant le tout arriver sur lui. Je m'inclinais totalement en fermant les yeux. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivit de près par plusieurs autres petits bruit de pièce et objet heurter le mur.

Je m'effondrais au sol. Je tournais lentement les yeux pour voir Ezra inconscient au loin. J'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de truc. Je posais ma tête lourdement contre le sol de la pièce. J'étais à bout de force.

**Point de vue Alexie Londubat.**

Le renard que j'étais se secoua dans tout les sens, et au fur et à mesure ma tête devint brune. Mon corps s'allongea, je sentais ma colonne vertébrale grandir et mes pâtes devenir des mains avec des doigts fins. J'étais derrière la grange des Sanchez avec Alexander, Borislav, Pierre et Cassandra. Je les voyais tous me regarder pendant ma transformation en humaine. Mon pelage se dissipait, et comme par magie je me retrouvais à quatre pattes avec un débardeur et jeans.

En me levant je levais une mains en l'air pour les stopper dans leurs interrogations.

**\- Alex pue trop le chien pour que je repère Vicki,** déclarais-je.

**\- On y arrivera jamais, **se plaignait mon frère. **Je suis entrain de l'abandonner...**

**\- Putain mais y a pas qu'elle,** siffla mon copain.

Je posais un bras sur son biceps pour qu'il baisse d'un ton. Si on voulait se faire repéré c'était la meilleure des solutions.

**\- Tu as senti autre chose ? **Demanda Cassandra.

Elle me regardait avec des petits yeux émerveillés, comme si j'allais tout résoudre à la merde dans laquelle on était. Mais je hochais la tête et l'ensemble de mes amis me regardaient une nouvelle fois intéressé.

**\- Y a du sang. Je sais c'est mince comme description, mais c'est dans cette grange,** murmurais-je.

Pierre hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

**\- On y va,** déclara Boris.

**\- Quoiqu'il se passe on reste ensemble ok ? **

On était tous d'accord avec ce que Pierre venait de dire. Sans se concerter on allait tous se collait contre le mur de la grange. Je sentais le bois sur mes omoplates. Il faisait chaud, même peut être trop chaud.

**\- Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qui devons nous coltiner des détails comme ça ?** Râla quelqu'un.

Je me collais le plus possible à la grange en stoppant mes amis d'un grand signe de main.

**\- Tu sais bien que Javier fait le plus gros du boulot. Fait pas chier là. Tu veux un peu de son pouvoir ? Alors laisse le commander, **fit quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était deux garçons. Ils étaient juste à côté de nous. On les entendait distinctement.

**\- Ouais mais on était vraiment obligé d'être quatre pour ramener de la corde ? **Se plaignait le premier.

**\- Tu vas te taire, il a dit qu'on devait détacher Trevino aussi. Et puis il a un mauvais pressentiment,** siffla une fille en ouvrant la porte de la grange.

Enzo. À la mention de son nom une sueur froide se fit sentir sur ma colonne vertébral. Merlin je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Les quatre personnes rentrèrent dans la grange. Borislav en bonne tête brûlé passait devant moi. J'essayais de le retenir en prenant son bras mais c'était peine perdu. Je sortais ma baguette en vitesse pour le suivre. Alex râlait en silence derrière moi. On se retrouva sur le devant de la grange.

Je voyais mon copain se faufiler dans la grange avant que les portes se referment.

**\- Putain,** soufflais-je à moi même.

J'accélérais ma course pour passer à mon tour. À peine à l'intérieur je me faisais tiré sur le côté. Je n'avais eu le temps de rien voir ou entendre que je me retrouvais plaqué contre une botte de foin avec une main sur la bouche. Je fronçais des sourcils et repoussais violemment Boris.

**\- Tu es con ou quoi ?! **Mimais-je sur mes lèvres.

Boris me regardait avec des yeux noirs. Je secouais la tête puis me retournais vers l'entrée. Pierre, Cassandra et mon frère nous avaient suivit mais ils s'étaient placé sur une autre extrémité. Le dos collé contre la botte de foin je me rapprochais lentement vers un coin. Je penchais ma tête très doucement pour voir ce qu'il se passait du côté des tarés.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? **

Joshua venait de parler. La fille était Courtney, et il y avait aussi Hendrik un grand garçon avec les cheveux en chignon blond. Et quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas de nom.

Je fronçais des sourcils en écoutant leur échange.

**\- Où est Trevino ? **Siffla Courtney.

**\- Putain comment tu veux que je sache,** s'énerva Hendrik.

**\- On est dans la merde, comment on va le dire à Javier ? **Paniqua Joshua.

**\- Il aurait dû être là. Valentina l'avait laissé ici. C'est pas possible y a un truc qui cloche, **fit le quatrième.

**\- Soit Valentina l'a posé quelque part ici et il vaudrait mieux... Soit il n'est pas mort et Javier a échoué,** lança Courtney.

**\- Ta gueule ! Ne dis pas une telle chose. Javier n'échoue jamais, **s'emporta Joshua.

Je sentais Borislav me tirer vers lui. On était face à face et il commençait à me faire des signes dans tout les sens. Il me montrait la direction latéral, avec ses mains m'éclairait sur ce qu'il comptait faire. D'après lui la meilleure solution c'était de les prendre par surprise des deux côtés de la grange. Je lui faisais comprendre que les sorties allaient être à découverte donc on ne pourrait pas les bloquer. Heureusement on avait fait du Quidditch ensemble et c'était plutôt simple de se comprendre.

Borislav contracta sa mâchoire pour me faire voir la direction derrière lui. Je faisais de même en faisant des grands gestes vers l'entrée de la grange. Il secoua la tête, et je croisais mes bras sur le devant de ma poitrine.

**\- Il est là.**

Je venais de reconnaître la voix de Joshua. Instinctivement je me retournais pour voir où était le reste de mes amis. Pierre, Cassandra et Alexander étaient allés derrière des rambardes d'un des box de cheval.

Les acolytes de Javier venait de trouver Enzo ! Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était bien du sang que je sentais, c'était bien Enzo. Je tirais Boris dans la direction qu'il voulait aller il y avait moins de deux minutes. Il fallait qu'on se rapproche des blaireaux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et surtout pour voir si Enzo était en vie.

**\- Comment il a fait pour descendre de la croix ? **Paniqua Joshua.

**\- Quelqu'un l'a aidé crétin,** répliqua amèrement Courtney.

Je me stoppais derrière une nouvelle botte de foin pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient là dos à moi, face à Enzo. Enfin je supposais que c'était Enzo étant donné que je ne voyais que ses jambes au sol.

**\- Il est mort ou pas ? **Demanda la quatrième personne.

Hendrik lui donna un coup de pied.

**\- Arg.**

Mes yeux s'ouvraient en grand tout comme ceux de Boris. J'avais sans doute même la bouche grande ouverte. J'étais à la fois soulagé puissance mille, et à la fois terrifié. Il fallait qu'on agisse vite avant qu'ils décident de le tuer ou bien d'aller voir Javier.

**\- Putain il a bougé !** S'excita Joshua.

**\- Il est pas mort ! Javier s'est trompé ! Il.**

**\- Ta gueule,** hurla Hendrik en coupant l'autre mec. **On l'emmène à Javier.**

**\- Sûrement pas non.**

Je claquais ma langue. Borislav frappa son front d'un grand con. Alexander venait de parler. Je tirais mon copain pour sortir de notre cachette. Les quatre blaireaux étaient toujours à côté d'Enzo mais face à Pierre, Cassandra et mon frère. Courtney se retourna pour pointer sa baguette vers nous.

**\- On en aura encore plus à emmener à Javier,** provoqua Joshua avec un sourire en coin.

**\- Euh Javier ? Votre super chef qui a pas réussi à tuer un garçon déjà affaibli ? Car si c'est lui pas de problème. Il ne nous fait pas peur, **déclarais-je en plissant les yeux tout en les méprisant.

**\- Stupéfix ! **

**\- Protego,** me défendais-je en recevant le sortilège de cette maudite fille.

Je le regardais d'un oeil bizarre. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

**\- Vous allez vous mettre à chialer ?** Se moqua Boris.

**\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez nous avoir ? Nous ? Et en plus ici chez les Sanchez ? Vous êtes des amateurs, **ricana Courtney. **Reducto !**

Son sortilège avait atteint le planché de l'étage. Je fermais les yeux violemment. L'explosion m'avait projeté en arrière, tout comme Borislav, un poids lourd s'effondra sur moi. Ma respiration avait été coupé plus d'une seconde.

J'entendais des gens se battre au loin, j'ouvrais les yeux lentement. J'étais coincé entre des bottes de foin et le planché de la mezzanine. Je toussais pour m'éclaircir la voix, la poussière et la paille volaient autour de moi, je ne distinguais pas grand chose.

Je contractais ma mâchoire. Putain. Je ne sentais pas mon bras gauche. Enfin si je sentais quelque chose de lourd dessus, et de trop oppressant nuance. Et surtout une putain de douleur insupportable.

**\- Boris !** Appelais-je.

Les secondes passaient comme des heures. J'attendais qu'il me réponde. Merlin pourquoi il ne répondait pas !?

**\- Boris ! **

La panique commençait à grandir plus qu'il ne fallait. Je sentais le sol trembler surement dû à un nouveau sortilège. Je soufflais bruyamment pour remplir mes poumons une nouvelle fois. J'avais chaud, et je détestais l'air que j'avalais. Elle était pleine de poussière. Je n'aimais pas que mon frère soit en danger. Et putain que Boris ne soit pas là. Et je haïssais cette salope de Courtney !

Ma respiration était saccadé, je tournais la tête de droite à gauche mais je ne voyais rien, seulement des petites entrées de lumière. J'étais coincée. Une petite larme s'échappa du coin de mes yeux.

**\- Boris,** hurlais-je.

Ma voix était brisée. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je ne savais même pas dans quel état j'étais. Je ne savais pas si mes jambes pouvaient encore bouger, mais la seule chose que je sentais autre que la douleur de mon bras était mon coeur qui battait plus que de raison.

**\- Repulso ! **

Un souffle violent me balaya sur le flanc gauche. Je hurlais tellement mon bras se tordait. Sur mes bras je sentais la paille s'envoler, il y avait même des planches qui me percutait légèrement. D'un seul coup je n'étais plus dans le noir. Les deux bottes de foin qui me coincé s'expulsait au loin, suivit de près par les débris qu'il y avait sur mon bras. Je suivais dans le souffle pour percuter l'ensemble des détritus. Ma respiration fût une nouvelle fois coupé en heurtant violemment une charpente.

**\- Désolé, putain Lexie désolé ! Tu vas bien ? Merlin tu saignes. **

Je passais une main sur mon visage avant de me lever.

**\- Sectumsempra ! **

**\- Chienne ! **Hurla Borislav les bras tendu devant lui.

J'étais toujours au sol et je sentais les pieds de Boris s'enfonçait lentement dans le sol vers moi. Je n'avais jamais vu son bouclier comme ça. Le jet de lumière qui sortait de la baguette de Courtney était toujours en connexion avec sa protection. Scarlett et Scorpius avaient tellement fait travaillé Boris depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il avait réussi à créer un dôme face à lui. Je voyais ses bras trembler sous la pression qu'il donnait. Il serrait les dents, et une lumière blanche apparaissait juste devant ses mains. Elle devenait une boule et après un ultime effort il fit un petit coup rapide face à Courtney.

**\- Aaaaaaaah !** Cria Courtney.

Elle se faisait catapulté jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grange. Son cri avait disparu decrescendo. Boris se retourna en vitesse pour s'accroupir.

**\- Lexie ça va ? Putain.**

**\- T'inquiète,** soufflais-je en m'aidant de son épaule pour me lever.

**\- Ton bras,** paniqua-t-il.

Je prenais ma baguette et la plaçais droit devant mon bras. Borislav fronçait des sourcils stressé ou alors sûrement apeuré. Il fallait que je me grouille. Mon copain me prenait en vitesse dans ses bras pendant que je lançais le sortilège d'episkey. Je m'entendais couiner alors que l'ensemble de mon bras se remboîtait. Un immense craquement venait de mon corps. C'était comme si on me tordait les os dans tout les sens, comme si une brûlure se manifestait d'un coup. J'avais envie de mourir !

**\- À l'aide !** Hurla Cassandra.

Borislav et moi nous dégagions de l'un de l'autre pour accourir au centre de la grange. Je faisais un rapide coup d'oeil pour voir où était Enzo. Il était toujours hors du champ de bataille que mes amis avait créé. Je me stoppais derrière mon copain, Cassandra était face à Hendrik et Joshua. Ils avaient tout les deux leurs baguettes pointés sur elle. Alexander et Pierre étaient dans un duel avec l'autre garçon.

**\- Vous êtes si faible que vous vous attaquez à une fille à deux ?** Siffla mon copain.

Joshua se retourna rapidement, mais je lui taclais les tibias et il tomba lourdement au sol. Hendrik en profita pour pétrifier Cassandra. Il était rapide. Borislav avançait vers Joshua qui commençait à se lever. Mon copain était déjà entrain de lui attribuer une belle droite. Hendrik donna un coup de boule à Cass', elle avait le nez en sang. Elle se retrouva à terre mais il arrivait à la traîner devant lui. Je le fusillais du regard en entendant mes autres amis se battre.

**\- Tititi,** rigola-t-il en secouant le doigt.

Je me stoppais dans ma marche face à lui. Mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure. Cassandra était pétrifié dans les mains d'un espèce de sadique. Borislav était dans une galère pas possible. Mon frère je ne sais où. Et mes putains d'amis n'étaient pas là avec nous. J'allais péter un câble.

**\- Tu bouges plus sinon je la tue ok ?** Ordonna-t-il. **Vous allez arrêté de vous battre. Et tu vas te taire et obéir. Je vais vous emmener à Javier. Et vous aurez la vie sauve.**

**\- Si on est face à lui, on va mourir, **déclarais-je froidement. **Alors autant me battre face à toi.**

Je n'avais pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je lui lançais un incarcerem.

J'étais horrifié de ce que je venais de faire. Cassandra était enroulé d'une corde magique qui était entrain de l'étouffé. Mes cordes magiques. Hendrik s'en était servi comme bouclier. Les yeux de Cass' devenaient rouges. Mes mains tremblaient je venais de m'attaquer à mon amis.

**\- Finite, Diffindo, **hurlais-je.

Hendrik s'amusait à bouger dans tout les sens Cassandra pour que je ne puisse pas couper les cordes que j'avais créer. Je ne savais même pas si elle respirait encore.

**\- DIFFINDO ! **

**\- Raté,** fit-il.

**\- Anapneo,** criais-je pour donner de l'air à Cass'.

Je lançais un sortilège pour bloquer un bras d'Hendrik. Une pâte gluante colla sa main contre la porte de la grange. Il fût choqué par un tel sortilège mais j'en profitais pour sortir Cassandra de son emprise. Je coupais les cordes magique et l'aidais à se relever. Hendrik me tira les cheveux par sa main libre. Je fis un coup de tête violent en arrière, ça me sonnait directement. Au moins j'avais réussi à le déstabiliser. Il me lâcha le cuire chevelu, et je me retrouvais sur les genoux. Je jetais derrière mon épaule un autre sortilège pour bloquer son deuxième bras.

**\- Cass' ça va ?** Demandais-je à bout de souffle.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et retirait d'un revers de manche le sang sous son nez. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à ma question. Pierre arriva droit sur nous pour nous aider à nous mettre debout. Il jeta un regard noir à Hendrik qui se débattait toujours avec la pâte gluante que je lui avais mis.

**\- Cassandra, Merlin. Bébé ça va ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je les laissais tout les deux pour aller vers mon frère et Borislav. Alexander venait de tenir Joshua en bloquant ses deux bras en arrière. Mon copain arrivait en fonçant vers lui, un craquement se faisait entendre. La tête de Joshua s'abaissait toute seule, et mon frère le jetait au sol. Alexander se baissait pour se tenir les genoux. Il reprenait son souffle. Borislav avait les mains tremblante. J'avais peur de voir de près Joshua mais aussi que Boris se retourne. Plus je m'approchais et plus je voyais la peau de mon copain lacéré. Il cracha au sol du sang. Son t-shirt ne ressemblait plus à rien. Je voyais son thorax se levait puis s'abaissait lentement.

**\- Boris,** chuchotais-je.

Il tournais la tête lentement vers moi. Je ne saurais même pas décrire dans l'état qu'il était.

**\- Tu es stupide,** braillais-je en le poussant.

**\- Aïe, arrête Lexie, **fit-il.

**\- Tu aurais pu mourir !** M'exclamais-je.

**\- Comme chacun de nous.**

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était quoi la merde dans laquelle on était ? Un des yeux de Boris était limite fermé tellement il avait gonflé. Sa pompette gauche était entaillé. Sa lèvre était enflé et aussi en sang. Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ses mains étaient rougis par le sang de Joshua.

Alexander passa devant moi alors que mon copain allait attaché Joshua contre un poteau. Mon frère s'arrêta pour caresser mon visage. Je le regardais dans ses yeux un petit moment.

J'étais complètement perdu. Mes amis étaient sûrement encore moins bien loti que nous. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée. J'avais envie de partir loin, très loin d'ici. J'aurais limite préféré être en cours, faire des heures et des heures d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard au lieu d'être ici. J'aurais tout donné pour ne plus être là.

**\- Wow,** lâchais-je malgré moi.

Mon corps était suspendu à l'envers. Qui avait fait ? Je me contractais pour voir la source du problème. J'étais attaché par les pieds par des cordes. Je me tournais dans tout les sens et remarquais que je n'étais pas la seule. L'ensemble de mes amis étaient dans cet état.

**\- Vous êtes vraiment des putains de dur cuire, **cracha Courtney en arrivant difficilement vers nous.

Elle avait toujours sa baguette pointé vers nous. Putain comme des blaireaux! On venait de se faire prendre par surprise comme des putains de gamins ! J'étais rouge de rage. Je tentais de me débattre avec le cordage qui me maintenaient.

**\- Des durs à cuire, **murmurais-je.

Une idée me traversais l'esprit. Mais oui ! Le feu !

**\- Incendio, **lançais à ma corde.

Ma corde crépita et s'évapora dans des courtes étincelles. Mauvais idée. Je retombais sur de la paille assez lourdement. Avant même que je me relève, je sentais Alexander à mes côtés. Pierre et Cassandra avaient suivit mon exemple et se battaient déjà avec Courtney en duel de magie. Je levais la tête vers le plafond. Borislav était entrain de paniquer et lancer des incendio à tout va.

**\- Boris ! **Hurlais-je.** Calme toi, sois précis.**

**\- Putain il va tout faire cramer,** paniqua Alex.

Je ne lâchais pas des yeux mon copain. Il fallait qu'on l'aide, qu'on le libère. On voyait des petits foyers de feu se créer par-ci par-là. C'était trop dangereux de lui lancer un sortilège.

**\- INCENDIO,** cria Boris.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il avait créé un lance flamme. Ça avait pour le mérite d'être efficace car il retomba au sol.

**\- Aquamenti, **se précipita Alex.

La baguette de Borislav émettait encore du feu. Et ça même quand il se mettait debout. J'étais horrifié. Borislav essayait d'arrêter le sortilège en donnant des coups de baguette dans tout les sens. Mais tout ça ne servait à rien. Il n'arrêtait pas de déclencher des feux un peu partout.

**\- Arrête putain, tu fous le feu partout ! **S'exclama Alexander.

**\- Rev****enez**** là ! **Hurla Pierre.

Je me tournais pour voir Courtney partir avec Hendrik qu'elle venait de libérer. Je fusillais du regard Macmillan, comment il avait pu le laisser s'en tirer si facilement ! Merde à la fin.

**\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille,** déclara Cassandra en mettant son t-shirt devant son nez.

**\- Il y a trop de fumé, on va crevée ici, **rajouta Pierre qui arrivait.

Alexander passait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Borislav ne s'en sortait pas, il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Et là c'était une évidence on était grillé par les Sanchez. Grillé, quel jeu de mot...

**\- Expelliarmus !** S'écria Cassandra.

Borislav se faisait expulsé tout comme sa baguette. Je soufflais un grand coup soulagé par l'intervention de Cassandra. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, le reste de la mezzanine de la grange derrière nous venait de s'effondrer. Je courrais vers Borislav avec Alexander. On l'aider à le lever et il récupérait vite sa baguette. On se retrouvait tout les cinq au milieu de la grange. Le feu grandissait rapidement autour de nous, la chaleur était pesante. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

**\- On prend Enzo et on y va, **ordonna Alex.

J'hochais la tête, les garçons partaient vers l'endroit où était Enzo. Cassandra allait dans une autre direction, je lui prenais le bras pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

**\- Il faut sortir les deux autres garçons, **déclara-t-elle.

**\- Quoi ? **M'exclamais-je. **Tu déconnes ?**

**\- Personne ne mérite de mourir.**

On avait plus beaucoup de temps. Je secouais la tête en la suivant. On prenait Joshua qui n'était pas très loin de nous. Il était toujours vivant, je l'entendais se plaindre.

Je tirais du mieux que je pouvais Joshua avec Cassandra. Il était plus lourd que je le croyais. Je transpirais plus qu'il ne fallait, j'allais mourir calciné.

**\- Grouille toi,** grognais-je entre mes dents.

Joshua glissa et je le reprenais de justesse. Je trébuchais sur le côté et percutais un poteau en flamme. Ma mâchoire se crispa, des frissons parcourait l'ensemble de l'arrière de mon bras. J'avais l'impression d'être tétaniser par la douleur. Je me décalais brusquement du poteau et tenais mon bras fermement. J'avais déjà une brûlure de plus de dix centimètres qui suintait. Ma peau était même cramé à des endroits. Cassandra me regardait inquiète, je fronçais des sourcils en contractant ma mâchoire.

**\- On y va, **crachais-je en reprenant fermement Joshua.

Les portes de la grange n'était pas encore en feu, et c'était tant mieux. On sortait dehors avec Cassandra, on traînait avec difficulté ce pauvre mec. Après plusieurs mètres je le posais dans l'herbe.

En se retournant on voyait la grange avec de plus en plus de flamme. La porte s'ouvrait sur les garçons. On s'approchait en vitesse, j'aidais directement Pierre a prendre l'autre garçon. Je passais un bras derrière le sien. Rapidement, on le foutait au sol juste à côté de Joshua.

Je m'asseyais et voyais Borislav s'allonger au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Pierre nous prit nos bras pour nous tirer de la. Je fronçais des sourcils qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il nous emmenait loin du jardin des Sanchez. Mon frère allait directement derrière un buisson, Pierre nous lâchait enfin.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? **S'indigna Borislav.

**\- On était carrément trop visible où on était. Et si les autres revenaient pour chercher Joshua et l'autre crétin hein ! On aurait fait quoi ? **Siffla Pierre.

**\- Prend ça Krum, c'est une des potions de Sawyer,** indiqua Alex.

**\- Tu vas mieux ? **S'inquiéta Cassandra.

Je me retournais pour voir la demeure des Sanchez.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?** Soufflais-je en voyant le toit de la grange s'effondrait.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?** Chuchota Alice.

Un bourdonnement et plusieurs cris se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte du sous-sol. On avait pas vraiment croisé du monde, on avait réussi à éviter de quelques personnes du clan des Sanchez. J'espérais que mes amis avaient eu aussi cette chance... Mais je n'étais pas stupide, les autres bruits dans la demeure des Sanchez ne pouvaient être que eux avec les acolytes de Javier.

Personne ne voulait répondre à Alice, surtout car on ne voulait pas imaginer nos propres amis en danger. Je me forçais pour retirer l'image de Lily ou Charlie, ou bien Lorcan ou... Stop ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à eux. Tout ça allait nous freiner. J'avais peur, j'étais apeuré, mais pas au point d'être paralysé. Je repris une courte respiration avant de me tourner vers l'escalier de la cave et l'immense couloir qu'il y avait devant nous.

**\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont fait un sortilège d'illusion ?** Demanda Scorpius à mi-voix.

Je haussais les épaules et à peine fait Scarlett lançait un sortilège informulé pour en être sûre. Rien, il n'y avait rien, pas un bruit. Et il faisait tellement sombre qu'on ne se voyait quasiment pas.

Louann se pencha pour poser ses mains sur nos épaules avec Scar.

**\- Juste comme ça, nos pinpins d'amis sont entrain de faire je sais pas quoi avec les tarés de Sanchez, et nous on va aller là ?** (elle montrait le couloir). **Vous voulez que je fasse l'équation ? Car bon ****apparemment**** vous êtes pas très doué dans ce domaine. De un **(elle levait son index), **il fait quasiment noir. De deux, on sait même pas où on va, mais en tout cas il y a pas l'air d'avoir quinze milles sortie par là** (elle désignait toujours le couloir), **et troisièmement on a pas de plan, et il y a un léger manque de communication entre nous. Et puis merde à la fin pourquoi on est toujours obligé de se foutre dans la merde comme ça ?!**

Elle avait dit tout ça très rapide tout en se retenant de hausser le ton. Je ne voyais pas Scorpius mais je savais qu'il avait roulé des yeux à sa tirade. J'avais peut être même entendu Alice soupirer légèrement.

**\- On a pas le choix Lou, je te rappelle. Et puis... Tu es sérieusement entrain de tout remettre en question maintenant ?** Questionna Scarlett un peu contrarié.

**\- Et tu voudrais que je la fasse quand ma remise en question Malfoy ? **Marmonna Louann. **Et puis on va droit aux enfers je peux bien faire ce que je veux !**

Alice posa une main sur mon épaule pour passer devant. Elle passa autre les remarques de Louann puis descendait les escaliers, suivit de près par Scorpius. Je prenais la main de Scar tout en les suivant. Louann nous avait sûrement insulté je ne savais combien de fois dans sa tête, mais c'était comme ça. Peut être même qu'elle voulait nous frapper avec sa batte de base-ball. Mais il fallait qu'on se dépêche. On devait trouvé Taissa et les autres.

J'avais l'impression que le couloir était immense. On marchait déjà depuis plus de cinq minutes dans l'obscurité, c'était bizarre. Alice était passé devant, Louann ne traînait pas les pieds à l'arrière, elle s'était même mise à la hauteur de Scarlett.

**\- Vous avez entendu ?** S'inquiéta Lou.

On se retournait tous vers elle.

**\- De quoi ?** Demanda Scar.

**\- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose...**

Je secouais la tête avant de prendre la marche. On osait pas allumé nos baguettes, c'était grillé à des kilomètres sinon. Étrangement il n'y avait pas un bruit, vraiment rien. Même pas un bruit extérieure, on ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait à l'étage. J'avais l'impression qu'on était dans un autre monde. Dans une bulle insonorisé.

Scorpius devant moi avançait en touchant les parois du couloir. Il était concentré sur sa marche, même dans le noir il gardait son allure gracieuse et parfaitement calculé.

**\- Vous avez rien entendu ?!** Redemanda Louann en se collant à nous.

**\- Mais il y a rien,** coupa court Alice.

Scorpius s'était retenu de soupirer. Louann souffla une piètre insulte en reculant quelque peu. Elle devait être chamboulé, ou alors elle devenait tarée... Peut être que c'était le Memoria qui la faisait devenir encore plus instable. Ou alors c'était Javier qui se jouait d'elle actuellement sans qu'on puisse le voir. De toute façon Javier avait forcément quelque chose à voir avec l'endroit où on était. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un couloir soit si long, si obscure, et si silencieux.

**\- Stop,** fit d'un coup Scorpius.

Je percutais d'un seul coup son dos. Rapidement je fis un pas en arrière pour avoir un espace raisonnable entre lui et moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda sa soeur.

**\- Le mur est différent à cette endroit,** murmura Scorpius en touchant la paroi.

Je fronçais des sourcils en essayant de discerner quelque chose. On y voyait quasiment rien. Je sentais Scarlett et Louann se rapprochaient tandis que Scorpius menait sa baguette près de son visage.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** M'inquiétais-je.

**\- Lumos,** chuchota-t-il.

À peine sa lumière allumé, je fis un mouvement de recul.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Louann me bousculait pour s'approchait. Je faisais un pas en arrière pour me coller contre un mur. Alors c'était comme ça qu'était l'humanité ? On se combattait entre nous, on s'entre-tuait. On profitait des faiblesses de chacun.

En cage. Enfermé dans des cellules. Tout ça comme des animaux. Comme du bétail, comme des simples bouts de viande. Comment une personne pouvait se permettre d'avoir la main mise sur plusieurs individus ? L'homme était forcément obligé d'être un être de pouvoir ? Croire qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut quand ça le chante.

J'étais scotché. Dépité par la nature humaine, par ce qu'un simple jeune adulte pouvait faire à des êtres humains.

Je fermais les yeux puis secouais la tête. Je m'étais sûrement fait dans ma tête un monde idyllique, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un groupe d'individu puisse cautionné tout ce que Javier voulait. Pas aujourd'hui, pas au 21ème siècle.

Devant moi, je voyais mes amis essayer de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule. À l'intérieur je distinguais clairement Taissa à la lucarne de la porte grâce au sortilège de Scorpius. Elle avait essayé de crier, elle essayait de nous parler mais on entendait rien. Évidement Javier avait mit un sortilège d'insonorisation. Taissa semblait quand même soulagée de nous voir.

Louann vint me secouer les épaules pour me ramener au problème qu'ils rencontraient.

**\- Oh. Hobbit ! On a besoin d'aide là,** râla-t-elle le plus bas qu'elle pouvait.

Je hochais la tête en me décollant du mur. Je m'approchais en vitesse de la cellule de Taissa, en me voyant elle me fit un petit sourire. Je remarquais maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de sang sur le visage. Je lui fis un léger rictus.

**\- J'ai une idée mais elle va être risqué,** lança Alice.

**\- Exploser la porte ?** Demanda Scarlett.

Louann était entrain de tapoter du pied impatiente.

**\- Oui l'exploser mais il faudrait quelque chose pour temporiser le bruit, **précisa Alice.

**\- Comme un silencieux ?** Fis-je.

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Au pire on s'en fout non ? On a trouvé Taissa, après elle nous dira où sont les autres. Et on aura pas besoin de chercher Javier pour lui casser la gueule, il viendra à nous, **répliqua Lou.

**\- Ton raisonnement n'est pas faux Louann, mais l'effet de surprise est quelque chose qu'on doit garder pour notre avantage, **signalais-je.

**\- Ouais fin bon je suis quand même sûre que nos amis en haut son moins discret que nous. Je vous préviens qu'il y a ma copine dans le lot, et c'est la fille la moins discrète du monde. Donc ils ont du forcément se faire repérer à un moment ou un autre, **déclara Lou froidement.

**\- On a qu'à diminuer le bruit de l'explosion avec nos boucliers,** proposa Scorpius en oubliant complètement la remarque de Louann.

La concernée roula des yeux en croisant des bras.

**\- C'est une super idée,** fit Scarlett. **Ça sera une sorte d'implosion ! **

**\- Je vois que ce que je dis vous importe peu, **siffla Lou.

Les jumeaux arrivait face à la cellule de Taissa. Alice faisait comprendre à Taissa qu'elle devait reculer. Elle obéissait, je n'arrivais plus à l'apercevoir. Je m'approchais de Scarlett :

**\- Il faut que vous soyez synchronisés. Si tu fais exploser la porte alors qu'il y a le bouclier ça risque de ricocher. Et si tu le fais avant alors Taissa sera touché et on aura sonné l'alarme pour Javier et ses acolytes.**

Scorpius hocha la tête avant de regarder sa soeur droit dans les yeux. Ils se comprenaient. J'avais laisser tomber de comprendre comment ils faisaient, comment ça se faisait qu'ils soient aussi connectés quand ils étaient tout les deux. Dans tout les cas c'était sûrement eux qui arriveraient à sortir Taissa de là.

Alors qu'ils prenait un court instant pour se concentrer je me dirigeais vers Louann. J'avais allumé ma baguette moi aussi pour mieux la repérer. Je m'approchais en douceur, elle regardait toujours derrière nous, là d'où on venait. Je posais ma main sur son bras, ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

**\- Ça va ?** Chuchotais-je.

**\- Parfait.**

Sa réponse était froide. Son ton me glaçait le sang, je repris une respiration pour avoir un peu plus de courage.

**\- Ça va bien se passer pour Charlie, elle est forte. C'est une combattante,** essayais-je.

**\- Tu en sais rien. Tu sais pas ce qu'il va se passer Rose. Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

Je hochais la tête très lentement en me retirant d'elle. Lou avait remit sa carapace. Et je ne pensais pas être assez intime avec elle pour y faire quoique ce soit.

**\- Si elle a choisi de ne pas partir avec nous c'est simplement car tu aurais été paralysé s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait eut la même réaction que toi. Séparément vous êtes vraiment redoutable. Il fallait que vous soyez prête à tout... Absolument tout les cas de figure,** essayais-je en la regardant attentivement.

Louann contractait sa mâchoire. Je décidais une nouvelle fois de poser ma main sur son bras. Lou tournait sa tête vers moi.

**\- Bats toi pour retourner auprès d'elle,** finissais-je.

Les yeux de Louann étaient planté dans les miens. Après de longue seconde, elle hocha faiblement la tête comme simple réponse. Je me retournais et c'était à ce moment là que derrière nous on entendait Scarlett et Scorpius se mettre à leur tâche.

Une bulle bleuâtre enveloppait l'ensemble de la porte et ses environs. À l'intérieur j'apercevait des centaines de copeaux de bois mélanger à des étincelles. Les charnières n'étaient que poussière tout comme le verrou et la poignet. Tout c'était dérouler en silence, seul un petit bruit étouffé c'était fait entendre.

Scarlett attendait que l'ensemble de la porte soit dissout avant de retirer son bouclier. L'opération n'avait même pas duré la moitié d'une minute. Seule ma baguette servait de lumière quand Alice se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la cellule.

**\- Merlin vous êtes là, **souffla Taissa en se jetant dans les bras d'Alice qui était à l'embrasure de la porte.

Alice n'étant pas très habituer aux gestes d'affections resta un instant stoïque avant de rendre l'étreinte à Taissa. Elle se décala pour s'approchait de nous.

**\- Il faut libérer les autres, **décréta Taissa. **J'ai pas de baguette, les crétins de Javier les ont prit avant de nous foutre dedans.**

**\- Où sont les autres ?** Demandais-je précipitamment.

Taissa me prit la main avant de se diriger un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Avec ma baguette je pouvais voir distinctement une nouvelle porte sur ma gauche.

**\- C'est Ellie, **lança Taissa. **Javier a fait un sortilège d'extension pour le couloir. Normalement il y a Ellie, Amber et Erin sur la gauche. Et Jeremiah sur la droite, il était à côté de moi.**

**\- Vicki est pas là ?** Questionna Alice qui était arrivé à côté de moi.

Ellie était à la lucarne de sa cellule. Elle avait gardé le sourire qu'elle affichait constamment. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de nous revoir.

**\- Vicki a été prise par Javier. Il faut qu'on se dépêche à les sortir de là pour récupérer Vicki et Enzo,** fit Taissa. **Les Malfoys vous refaite votre truc ? **

Scarlett et Scorpius acquiesçaient en simultané avant de se rapprocher de la porte d'Ellie. Taissa ordonna à Ellie de se reculer.

**\- Enzo est en vie ? Il est où ? **Questionnais-je en serrant le bras de Taissa pour qu'elle me regarde.

Derrière son épaule je voyais Scarlett et son frère se concentrer. Taissa regardait sa montre.

**\- Il est dans la grange. Il faut aller le chercher avant que quelqu'un tombe dessus. Javier a échoué, il n'a pas réussi à prendre son âme, **expliqua-t-elle.

**\- Comment tu sais ça ?** Demandais-je médusé.

**\- ****I****l y a déjà du monde à la grange,** informa Louann. **On s'est dispatché dans toute l'enceinte.**

Taissa soupira blasé en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Derrière elle, les Malfoys refaisaient leur opération.

**\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a eut autant de monde qui est passé dans ce couloir, **souffla Taissa.

**\- Comment ça ? **S'inquiéta Lou.

**\- Quelque temps avant que vous arrivez, il y a eut tout un groupe qui est monté à l'étage, en plus des gens qui étaient entrain de monter la garde,** fit Taissa.

Ellie apparaissait derrière Taissa, et elle faisait une courte étreinte à Scarlett puis vint vers moi pour faire la même chose.

**\- Donc nos amis sont entrain de se créer de véritable problème à l'étage, **souligna Louann durement.

Je posais instinctivement une main sur son bras pour qu'elle se clame. Je savais à quoi elle pensait, moi aussi j'étais entrain d'imaginer Lily en plein combat contre un taré, ou bien Charlie entrain de se faire torturer, ou encore Lorcan en sang. Ça faisait même hérisser mes poils sur les bras. Je n'aimais pas ça. Mon coeur se serrait petit à petit. Jusqu'à présent j'avais réussi à éviter de penser à mes amis pour me focaliser sur la tâche qu'on devait faire.

Amber et Erin arrivaient en courant vers nous. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'Alice, Scorpius et Scarlett étaient partis plus loin dans le couloir. Taissa discuta brièvement avec les filles alors qu'on essayait de rejoindre les autres. Je voyais au loin la source de lumière que la baguette d'Alice faisait.

**\- Vous avez entendu ?** Fit Louann derrière moi.

**\- Encore ? **Soupirais-je.

**\- Non mais je t'assure je disjoncte pas,** s'énerva-t-elle quasiment en silence.

On continuait à marcher pour rejoindre les autres, au loin on voyait Jeremiah sortir de sa cellule. Il fit un signe de tête pour remercier ma copine et son frère. On se retrouvait tout les dix dans ce couloir.

**\- Les Sanchez ont emmené Vicki par là-bas, **lança Jeremiah en montrant le bout du couloir.

**\- Et Enzo ? On en fait quoi, on va quand même pas le laisser dans la grange ?** Demanda Ellie.

**\- Je pense que Alexie et Krum sont sur le coup, **annonça Alice.

Taissa hocha la tête.

**\- Alors on va par là, **fit Erin en faisant un signe de tête vers le fond du couloir.

**\- C'est d'une évidence incontestable.**

Un frisson glacé envahissait la totalité de ma colonne vertébrale. Lou fit claqué sa langue pour se retourner lentement vers moi.

**\- Là vous l'avez entendu,** s'énerva Louann.

Je fermais les yeux. Tout en me retournant lentement comme l'avait fait mes amis. Un grand amérindien était en face de nous. Il avait un sourire charmeur, et il prenait délicatement sa cigarette qu'il avait laissé à l'arrière de son oreille.

**\- Chayton,** fit Jeremiah.

**\- Oui ? Oh pardon, vous voulez que je vous emmène à Javier ? Pas de problème.**

**\- Expelliarmus,** siffla Ellie.

Il leva le bras rapidement pour contrer le sortilège. Je n'étais pas du tout confiante, ça puait le piège à plein nez. Je faisais un pas en arrière en percutant Scarlett. Chayton avait les mains tournés vers le sol, plus son sourire grandissait plus ses mains tremblaient. Je cherchais à l'aveuglette la main de Scarlett.

**\- Atakunto ! **Lança Louann avec toujours sa batte dans l'autre mains.

**\- Courez !** Ordonna Taissa.

**\- Endoloris,** hurla Scorpius.

Les sortilèges se stoppaient sur un mur d'eau. Chayton avait créé un véritable mur d'eau devant lui. Et tout ça dans la pure maîtrise des sortilèges informulés. C'était tellement brillant que ça me coupait de court. Scarlett attrapait ma main en vitesse.

**\- COUREZ !** S'écria Amber.

Dans la précipitation on se mettait tous à courir le plus vite possible. Il fallait atteindre le fond du couloir. Il fallait qu'on trouve une sortie. Ou bien même les Sanchez. Un grondement se fit entendre, l'eau se déversait. On commençait à courir dans des flaques. Je ne savais pas comment il avait réussi à faire ça, mais il l'avait fait. Je jetais un regard derrière mon épaule pour voir une vague immense être à nos pieds.

**\- Plus vite,** aboya Lou dans sa course.

L'eau était désormais au niveau de mes chevilles. Merlin ! Ce couloir était interminable. Je n'avais jamais eut le coeur qui battait aussi vite. J'étais épuisée et en sueur. J'étais fatigué, fatiguer de devoir me battre, me défendre, de fuir quelqu'un.

Erin trébucha devant nous, Jeremiah lui prit le bras au passage. Je la voyais se faire quelque peu traîner par ce grand black et Taissa.

**\- Lou !** S'écria Scarlett en prenant son poignet.

Louann perdait de la vitesse. Elle n'avait plus de force. Pourquoi on courait de toute façon ? Cette vague allait nous avoir à un moment où un autre. Pourquoi diable on était toujours obligé de ce mettre dans des histoires comme ça ?

Devant nous on voyait une lumière qui devenait de plus en plus visible. Enfin ! C'était peut être une sortie, simplement une cachette peu m'importait. Il fallait qu'on sorte de ce couloir. Dans un élan d'espoir j'avais l'impression de me rapprocher plus vite vers cette source de lumière qu'auparavant.

Tout se passait au ralenti, Scarlett tourna la tête vers moi. Ses cheveux flottaient encore dans l'air quand je ne sentais plus le poids de mon corps. Je n'avais pas le temps de cligner les yeux que je ne percevais plus ma copine en face de moi.

Mon corps fut instantanément glacé. Je ne voyais plus rien.

Je tenais toujours la main de Scarlett. Mais ce n'était plus mes jambes qui contrôlaient ma trajectoire. Mes yeux me piquaient, je voyais floue. Mon coeur était en surtension. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. Pas maintenant.

Les secondes étaient comme des heures. La vague nous avait fauché de plein fouet sans qu'on ne s'en rend compte. C'était comme si une bâton nous avait ramasser par l'arrière. Je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais pour sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était sans succès.

Louann tournoyait sur elle-même à cause du courant de l'eau. Scarlett essayait comme elle pouvait de trouver son bras pour ne pas la perdre. Mes poumons se comprimaient. Je ne trouvais aucune échappatoire. J'avais mal. Le courant était trop fort.

La main de Scarlett glissa, et je me faisais emportait plus loin vers Jeremiah. Je le heurtais avant que mon épaule ne se griffe contre le mur du couloir. Je fermais les yeux en sentant ma peau se déchirer.

J'avais l'impression d'être emporté plus rapidement que les autres. Je passais sous Alice. Je ne savais pas combien de temps était passé mais le manque d'air se faisait sentir. J'avais mal aux poumons, et chaque muscles me criaient d'avoir de l'air.

Scorpius tenta de me prendre la main mais elle glissa contre la mienne.

BIM.

Tout devint noir d'un seule coup. Ma tête raisonnait. Ma bouche s'ouvrait toute seule pour chercher de l'oxygène. De l'eau s'infiltrait avec un mélange d'air.

Un coup violent se fit sentir dans mon abdomen. Puis encore un autre.

J'ouvrais les yeux péniblement. Quelqu'un me percuta une troisième fois et je recrachais l'eau que j'avais pu respirer. Je reprenais mon souffle bruyamment. Merlin ! Je respirais !

La lumière du bout du couloir était juste à côté de moi. C'était une ouverture vers une pièce.

Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits.

**\- On est en vie,** souffla Alice en me donnant un coup sur le bras.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux en la regardant, elle avait la tête appuyé contre mon ventre. Un peu plus loin je remarquais Scarlett, elle posais délicatement son crâne sur le sol du sous-sol. Son thorax faisait de grand mouvement de bas en haut.

Tout le monde était là à mes côtés. Mon bras me piquaient, je le touchais avec difficulté pour voir une belle entaille. Du sang coulait. La réalité des événements me revenait directement en plein visage. On était coincé chez les Sanchez. On s'était introduit chez des gens qui nous voulaient du mal. Et ils arrivaient à leurs fins.

Jeremiah et Scorpius se remettaient debout plus rapidement que les filles. Scorpius aida Alice a se relever. Alors que Jeremiah me tendait la main, j'entendais quelqu'un applaudir. D'un seul coup toute nos baguettes étaient pointés vers d'où venait le son des applaudissements.

**\- Je n'aurais pas cru que la vague allait fonctionner.**

**\- Je t'avais dis qu'elle était redoutable, **fit Chayton qui apparaissait là où on venait.

Le couloir était désormais qu'une simple allée de cellule. Elle était redevenu à la normal, avec seulement quelques mètres de long. Chayton arrivait par là.

**\- Je n'attendais plus que vous.**

Javier était à l'entrée de la pièce annexe au couloir. Il avait parlé tout en se frottant les mains. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet par notre présence. Son assurance me déstabilisait, je n'arrivais pas a détaché mes yeux de ses poignets. Il avait du sang sur son tatouage, sur sa calavera. Et son bracelet en or était aussi souillé du sang de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma baguette se levait instinctivement vers lui. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui. Tout était de sa faute. Toute cette journée de malheur. Enzo kidnappé, Scarlett à l'hôpital, l'accident, Taissa et les autres enfermés. Toute les choses horribles qui se passait à la Nouvelle Orléans, la peur grandissante dans les rues. Tout ça était de sa faute. Je fronçais des sourcils en pointant ma baguette vers Javier Sanchez.

**\- Tu n'oserais pas Rosie ?** S'amusa-t-il.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Mes poignets et mon buste fût relâcher par le maléfice d'Ezra d'un seul coup. Je tombais sur le dos violemment, tout comme Lorcan. Je toussais un instant après avoir eu la respiration coupé. Je me retournais complètement pour me mettre sur les coudes et rampais vers Lily au sol.

Le sol avait des petits éclats de verre qui rentraient dans ma peau, et il y avait toujours cette pâte visqueuse qu'avait laissé ces monstrueuses abeilles. Même à bout de force j'arrivais à me traîner jusqu'à Lily. Je posais lourdement ma tête à côté de la sienne.

**\- Lily, **soufflais-je en la regardant.

Elle était allongé sur le dos. Sa respiration était bruyante. Ses yeux étaient clos. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je détestais voir mes amis aussi affaiblis, si vulnérable à cause de quelqu'un. On avait beau s'être entraîner, on était fatigué. Je ne sentais plus mes bras tellement mes muscles étaient épuisés.

Je levais ma main pour toucher les cheveux roux de Lily. Elle eut un petit spasme à mon geste mais tourna sa tête pour l'avoir en face de la mienne. Je lui faisais un petit sourire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je souriais, enfin pourquoi je voulais sourire. Car rien de la situation n'était réconfortant. C'était badant. Épuisant. Cauchemardesque, et on pouvait mettre tout les adjectifs inimaginable.

Tout en caressant ses cheveux je la voyais ouvrir les yeux. Lorcan s'était levé pour voir comment allait Sawyer. Lily avait les yeux pétillants, elle aussi se retenait de ne pas craquer. D'un geste maladroit elle me serra la main. Je fronçais des sourcils en attendant une réaction de sa part.

**\- Ils vont vouloir prendre Rose,** chuchota Lily.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- La fille du Golden Trio. C'est un trop gros rêve pour Javier. **

Sa confession me mit mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac se retournait. Rose était pour moi la personne la plus pure que je connaissais, du moins avec Cassandra. Comment on pouvait vouloir lui faire du mal ? Une rage intense s'engouffra dans mon cerveau. J'avais envie de tout péter. Ils avaient déjà touchés mes amis, essayer de tuer Lily puis Scarlett, capturer Enzo et Lorcan. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder tout ça pour moi. Tout cette fureur.

Je me rapprochais de Lily pour laisser un baiser sur son front, puis me levais en vitesse. Je lui prenais le bras pour la relever. Elle me regardait intriguée un petit moment avant de me comprendre. Sawyer était lui aussi prêt à repartir, il avait des plaies mais apparemment ça ne le gênait pas.

**\- C'était de la connerie de se séparer,** affirmais-je. **On retrouve nos amis. Et on se bat ensemble.**

**\- J'approuve,** lança Sawyer.

Lorcan hocha la tête en craquant sa mâchoire. Je me tournais vers l'entrée de la pièce où on était. Je ne repérais que le bras de Ezra sous l'ensemble des meubles que Lily avait fait tomber sur lui. Sawyer prenait la tête de la marche, je le suivais de prêt en prenant la main de Lily. La pauvre, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre véritablement son souffle qu'on était reparti de plus belle.

Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était possible pour moi d'avoir autant de colère pour quelqu'un. J'étais de nature calme en-dehors d'un match de Quidditch. Mais là ça en était trop. Ces Sanchez me pourrissaient la vie, en fait c'était surtout leurs acolytes de merde qui avait fichu en l'air mes vacances. On était là pour se détendre, pour s'amuser. Et tout ce qu'on avait récolter c'était des emmerdes. Tous plus importantes les uns que les autres. Fallait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait que quelqu'un réagisse face cette enculé de Javier.

Je contournais les meubles et statues laissaient au sol grâce à Sawyer, puis à mon tour j'aidais Lily à passer. Il y avait un trou dans le sol de l'étage dû à un sortilège de Lily. On le contourna sans mal pour aller vers les escaliers qu'on avait emprunté plus tôt. Sawyer devait être à fleur de peau, il allait explosé d'ici peu. Il ne se gênait plus pour faire du bruit. Personne n'essayait de se faire discret. Arrivé en bas on voyait une fille au sol.

**\- C'est elle qui a jeté le sortilège des abeilles tueuses,** expliqua Lorcan.

On était tout les quatre autour d'elle. Elle avait de léger spasme par moment. Le venin des abeilles avaient créer d'immense plaque et furoncles sur l'ensemble de la jeune fille, elle avait quasiment doublé de volume. Je ne remarquais pas ses yeux, à ma droite Lily s'était mise à vomir quand un bulle de pue avait éclaté. J'avais un haut le coeur, je me retournais instantanément. Sawyer la regardait en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Vous sentez pas comme une odeur ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Tu veux dire le vomi de Potter ? **Fit froidement Sawyer en détournant son regard de la fille à terre.

**\- Non de brûlé, **déclara Lorcan qui l'avait aussi senti.

Je hochais la tête. Lily tendit sa main vers la porte qui menait aux jardins. Prudemment je fis le tour du hall d'entrée pour me aller voir de plus prêt. Mes amis me suivaient. Je me retrouvais sur le perron de l'entrée, la grange était en feu. Mes yeux étaient grands ouvert. La chaleur était encore plus conséquente avec ce feu. Je jetais un regard à Lily, elle haussa les épaules. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé.

**\- Cassandra était partie là bas avec Alexie et les autres,** fit Lorcan d'une voix faible.

Il allait pour se diriger vers la grange mais Sawyer lui en empêchait. Lorcan le repoussa violemment. Forcément Sawyer le maintenait puis le plaquait contre le mur de la maison.

**\- Il faut que je trouve ma soeur ! **S'alarma Lorcan.

**\- Lâche le Sawyer, **siffla une voix.

On se retourna tous. C'était Alexie. Des soupires de soulagement se firent entendre de la part de tout le monde. Sawyer lâcha Lorcan qui alla directement vers sa jeune soeur. Alexie avait le regard fatigué, elle avait une magnifique brûlure sur le bras. Krum et Alexander arrivèrent derrière elle, ils essayaient de maintenir Enzo. Il était en vie, c'était un tel soulagement. Merlin, j'avais l'impression que la pression de descendait. Enzo avait des marques sur le corps, des entailles sur le torse, le sang était séché. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand je voyais le visage de Krum, il était affreux. Il avait un gros coquard, la lèvre explosé, et l'arcade n'était pas mieux. Vu qu'il n'avait pas de bleus apparent, je me doutais qu'il avait du prendre une potion à Sawyer.

Pierre arriva derrière eux je m'approchais en vitesse de lui. Je me prenais son torse en pleine face pour lui faire un câlin. Ça faisait tellement du bien. Je sentais le menton de Pierre sur mon front, je le serrais le plus fort que je pouvais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais des larmes bloqués aux coins de mes yeux. Je n'aimais pas comment nos vacances se terminaient, je détestais tout ça. Je ne savais même pas comment mon père avait pu vivre la guerre à mon âge.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? **Demanda Sawyer en allant vers Krum.

**\- Accrochage avec un mec, **fit simplement Borislav.

**\- Il faut qu'on trouve les autres,** annonça Alexie. **J'arrive pas à avoir les idées claires en imaginant Alice dans une merde pas possible. **

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi,** lançais-je en me décalant de Pierre. Je veux voir Lou, je veux Rose. On est plus fort tous ensemble. Et il faut aussi qu'on trouve Taissa et les autres.

\- Ils étaient pas dans la grange c'est sure, fit Alexander. I**l y avait Enzo. **

**\- Il faut qu'on le mette en sécurité,** déclara Pierre. I**l est trop faible pour transplaner, trop faible pour quoique ce soit en faite. **

Je fronçais des sourcils pour trouver une solution mais Lily parla avant moi :

**\- Y a ****des**** voiture****s**** devant la maison.** **Il faut que quelqu'un emmène Enzo hors de cette baraque.**

**\- Je vais y aller avec Cassandra,** annonça Lorcan.

Sa soeur ne s'attendait pas à ça, et était un peu chamboulé que son frère prenne les directives. Évidement je n'étais pas très fan du fait d'être séparé une nouvelle fois. Mais là on avait pas le choix, Enzo était moitié inconscient. C'était du suicide de se le trimbaler à la recherche de nos amis.

Alexie s'approcha en vitesse de Lorcan pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

**\- Tu fais attention ok ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

Krum ne réagissait pas, au moins dans ce genre de situation il n'était pas jaloux. Lorcan hocha la tête puis laissait un baiser sur le front d'Alexie. Lorcan et sa soeur prirent le relais pour libérer Krum et Alexander. Ils tenaient tout les deux Enzo, sans cérémonie on les voyait faire le tour de la maison pour vers la voiture qui se trouver sur le devant.

**\- On y va ?** Demanda Lily.

**\- Ils sont où ? **S'informa Alexander.

**\- Vous êtes allés dehors, nous à l'étage donc dans la logique ils doivent être au sous-sol,** expliqua Sawyer en désignant une porte blanche sous les escaliers.

Je prenais une longue respiration avant de hocher la tête. Bon tout allait bien se passer. Ensemble tout était plus simple, on allait y arriver. Il fallait que je me coach toute seule. Il fallait bien ça pour retrouver un peu de confiance. La colère n'avait pas disparu, et ma peur non plus. Savoir que Lou était sûrement avec les Sanchez m'horrifiait. Oui ! Il fallait que je les retrouve.

Krum passa devant suivit par sa copine. Sawyer allait pour ouvrir la porte quand Pierre nous stoppa :

**\- On reste ensemble ok ? Vraiment cette fois-ci.**

On hocha tous la tête en ouvrant la porte lentement. Dans un silence religieux on passait chacun notre tour. Il y avait un escalier où on se retrouvait tout les sept. Je n'avais pas le temps de me dire qu'il faisait sombre ou quoique se soit d'autre que je vis un attroupement au loin dans le couloir.

Une voix se fit entendre :

**\- Tu n'oserais pas Rosie ?**

Ça avait le moyen d'être claire. Mes amis étaient là. Javier était là. Ma putain de peur mélangé à de la colère était aussi là !

Il y avait à peine quinze mètres de couloir mais j'avais l'impression que les traverser allaient être long, très très très long avant d'être proche de Lou ou bien de Rose, et du reste de mes amis. Je commençais à courir avec mes amis à mes côtés.

**\- Doloris Concentratum ! **

Un éclaire venant de Rose avait projeté une personne. J'étais à peine arrivé que Pierre et Krum se firent projeté par Chayton. Des sifflements étaient dans tout les sens, les sortilèges touchaient les murs en pierre. Certain de mes amis étaient rentré dans la pièce annexe. Alexie percuta Alice, elles s'échangèrent un regard avant que Alexie se fasse attraper par des cordes magiques.

Alice et Scorpius la retenaient, mais les cordes étaient plus puissante, ils se firent entraîner dans la pièce du sous-sol. Je ne voyais pas Lou, je remarquais Scarlett entrain de se battre avec Javier, se fils de pute transplanait dans chaque recoin de la pièce ce qui essoufflé encore plus Scarlett. Rose était en plein duel avec une fille et un garçon. Rose jeta les baguettes magique à Jeremoah en même temps. Taissa et Amber venaient d'enfermer quelqu'un dans une cellule. Où était Lou ? Je regardais à droit et à gauche.

**\- Pocus !** Hurlais-je face à un garçon qui arrivait la baguette pointé sur moi.

Il se paralysa instantanément et heurta le mur plus loin. Je tournais la tête et me dirigeais vers un coin de la pièce, je contournais Alexander qui aider Vicki à se libérer de ses cordes. Elle était en soutient gorge. Elle avait elle aussi les mêmes symboles bizarres sur son abdomen qu'Enzo. Ce qui me choquait le plus était les cicatrices qu'elle avait avant. Toute les cicatrices qu'elle l'avait rendu lycan.

**\- Protego ! **S'écria Lily en arrivant vers Alexander et Vicki.

Elle venait de les sauver en se mettant contre Sam Peters. Il était revenu ?! Il avait réussi à se libérer avec Emma Brown ! Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à aligner trois informations d'un coup. Je me baissais en vitesse pour me protéger avec un table. Un sortilège percuta le mur derrière moi. Des éclats de pierre me coupaient la peau. Il y avait de la poussière en face de moi. Je me relevais et cherchais encore Louann.

**\- Endoloris ! **Cria Sawyer surTobias.

Tobias tomba au sol. Un boum immense se fit sentir dans l'ensemble de la pièce, Rose vola à travers la pièce. Je levais ma baguette pour protéger sa chute. Les deux personnes avec lesquelles elle se battait se retrouva à terre sous des débris de mur.

Un mur était tombé se qui faisait apparaître une nouvelle pièce. Alexander si engouffra en prenant la main de Vicki. Il voulait la sortir de là. Scarlett s'accrochait physiquement avec Javier, il était fort, très puissant. Il transplanait une nouvelle fois mais elle le suivait dans sa quête.

Je tournais la tête en lançant un sortilège sur Emma Brown. Un filet du diable apparût par le sol en terre battue. Des grosses lianes capturaient ses pieds, ma baguette était pointé sur elle. Je n'avais fait se sortilège qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Je l'avais lu dans un grimoire. Il me prenait beaucoup de mon énergie. Plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus les lianes sortaient sur sol. Elle commençait à crier de panique. J'arrêtais de faire venir cette plante et reculais.

À peine fait quelqu'un me percuta.

**\- Lou,** soufflais-je.

**\- Charlie ! Y a des araignées,** m'informa-t-elle à bout de souffle.

**\- Glacius,** lançais-je derrière son épaule.

Un bloc de glace apparaissait au pied de Timoté. Il se retrouva paralysé sur place avec des araignées qui lui montait dessus. Lorcan arrivait dans la grande pièce avec une autre araignée non loin de sa baguette. C'était lui les araignées ! C'était lui ! Je souriais légèrement ! Il était putainement doué en métamorphose. Il leva les bras en l'air pour transformer des livres qui se trouvaient sur la table en corbeau. Il les jeta droit sur Ezra qui s'en prenait à Ellie et Erin.

**\- Attention,** cria Alice en notre direction.

Je poussais Lou brutalement. Des lances s'enfoncèrent dans le mur derrière nous. Une douleur atroce gagnait mon épaule quand je percutais le sol avec Louann. J'étais derrière une table avec Louann sous moi. Je me tournais pour me coller contre le mur. Au-dessus de ma tête il y avait une dizaine de lance enfoncé dans le mur. Mon visage se crispa quand j'essayais de coller mon dos au mur.

**\- Putain, putain putain putain,** paniquais-je en voyant quelque chose dans mon épaule.

Lou s'accroupissait en vitesse. Ses mains tremblaient en approchant du morceau de lance. Du sang coulait légèrement de ma plaie. Ma respiration était saccadé, j'avais mal, j'avais peur. Lou posa ses mains sur mon épaule. Je me tordais de douleur à cette instant.

**\- Désolée désolée !** S'affola-t-elle.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, je serrais des dents puis fermais les yeux.

**\- Enlève le.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Tout de suite !** Ordonnais-je.

Lou ne fit pas dans la demi mesure et arracha le morceau de lance qui se trouver dans mon épaule. Je lâchais un long cri avant de m'appuyer contre Lou. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et commençais à me lever. Merlin ! Cette douleur était atroce.

**\- Je te sors de là,** siffla Lou en me tenant.

**\- Hors de question, je veux une potion. **

**\- Crivey ! On sort de là !**

**\- Endoloris !** Cria Hendrik derrière Lou.

Lou se cambra violemment et tomba sur les genoux. J'étais horrifié, et paralysé par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. J'essayais de garder Louann dans mes bras mais s'était trop dur avec mon épaule. Je la lâchais.

**\- Atakunto, Endoloris, Destructome ! Endoloris !** Hurlais-je en m'avançant face à Hendrik.

Tout mes sortilèges l'envoyer plus loin dans la pièce. Ma rage avait gagné un cran supérieur. Je me dirigeais vers lui, il allait pour se relever.

**\- Electro ! Electro ! Endoloris !** M'énervais-je hystérique.

Hendrik était en pleine convulsion quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Ma respiration n'était pas normal, j'avais les mains tremblantes, j'étais en pleine fureur. La colère avait prit l'avantage sur ma peur. Je lui prenais le haut de son t-shirt et lui mettait un poing sur la joue. Sa tête percuta le sol quand elle retomba. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas à Lou. Ils devaient tous arrêter de jouer avec la vie des gens que j'aimais ! Mon pied se retrouva dans son abdomen. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Je le détestais ! Je les détestais !

**\- Endoloris !** Hurlais-je.

**\- Charlie arrête !** Intervenait Pierre.

J'étais toujours focalisé sur la traînée de lumière que ma baguette faisait. Pierre arriva en expulsant Hendrik plus loin. Il me colla contre le mur pour qu'on évite un sortilège de Nina Sanchez. Derrière l'épaule de Pierre je voyais Louann donner un coup violent contre Sam Peters avec une batte de base-ball. Pierre me mettait dans mes mains une fiole et m'ordonna de la prendre, il la dévissa avec des dents avant de m'enfoncer le liquide dans ma bouche. Je l'avalais tout en fixant mes amis entrain de se battre autour de moi.

Ce n'était plus un jeu.

**Point de vue de Elena Redd.**

Sawyer avait raison. Il fallait que je parte rejoindre Angie. Que je sois prêt de ma famille. La seule qui me restait. Il était venu très tôt ce matin pour que je l'aide à faire une potion. Un remède miracle d'ailleurs. Tout ça pour son amie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sawyer était quelqu'un comme ça. Qu'il veuille absolument aider les gens qu'il aime.

J'avais fait sa potion, j'avais seulement reçu un ''Merci'' de sa part par sms. J'imagine que ça avait fonctionné. Et encore heureux. J'avais tout fait pour que cette potion soit la plus efficace possible. Cette Rose était d'une intelligence à couper le souffle. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi structuré, organisé, et réfléchie qu'elle. Ses notes étaient un modèle.

**\- Merde,** soupirais-je en faisant tomber un cadre photo de ma table de nuit.

Je le ramassais en vitesse mais il était déjà cassé. C'était mes parents dessus. Heureux et souriant. Je caressais l'encadrement avant de le mettre dans ma valise.

Sawyer avait raison, je devais partir.

_\- Merci Elena, vraiment, chuchota-t-il proche de moi._

_\- T'inquiète c'est normal._

_\- J'ai dévalisé quasiment tout tes ingrédients, fit il avec un petit sourire._

_Je haussais les épaules. Ce n'était pas grave, et puis j'étais fatiguée après avoir concocté cette potion pendant plusieurs heures. Il hésita un instant à me dire quelque chose :_

_\- Part loin d'ici Elena. Si ta potion fonctionne, Scarlett reviendra. Et si elle échoue... Bref dans tout les cas on va aller chez les Sanchez. Et il y a une chance sur deux pour que tout se passe mal. S'il gagne alors la Nouvelle Orléans ne sera plus jamais à l'abri. Donc s'il te plaît vas t'en d'ici. Fait tes valises et part rejoindre ta petite soeur. _

_Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Son ton n'était pas méchant, ni supérieur, il essayait pas de mon convaincre non plus. Il m'exposait juste les faits. Je comprenais sa version, ce qu'il voulait. Mais là actuellement. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur. Peur de ce que Sawyer allait bien pouvoir faire une fois arriver chez les Sanchez. Peut être même peur pour lui._

_\- Sawyer ! Hurla la fille qui s'appelait Alexie de l'étage._

_Il me fit un rictus avant de se diriger vers les escaliers._

_\- Part Elena. Tu seras en sécurité. Même si c'est ta terre ici, part loin._

_Sawyer prenait les escaliers du sous-sol. Je le regardais partir hors de ma vue._

Je soupirais bruyamment en m'approchant des valises qui était au centre de ma chambre. Je lançais un rapide sortilège avant de marcher en-dehors de ma chambre. Je passais devant la chambre de mes parents qui était toujours close, puis vers celle de ma soeur qui était maintenant vide. Je reprenais une respiration avant de descendre les escaliers. J'allais laisser derrière moi 20ans de ma vie. Toute ma vie. Mes souvenirs, là où j'avais grandi.

Mes émotions étaient normalement contrôlés à la perfection mais là je n'y arrivais pas. Plus je descendais les escaliers, plus je voyais les photos de ma famille, plus des larmes se formaient aux coins de mes yeux. J'allais dire adieu à tout, à ma propre vie.

Mes doigts frôlèrent les cadres des photos accrochés au mur. Angie allait me tué quand elle saurait que j'ai laissé la maison aux Sanchez. Quand j'ai finalement abandonné.

Les valises se posèrent toute seul face à la porte d'entrée. Tout comme le reste des peu de cartons que j'avais prit. Je fis un rapide tour de ma maison. La cuisine où ma mère adorait cuisiner et recevoir, puis le salon où on faisait souvent des soirées télé en famille. J'ensorcelais une nouvelle fois l'ensemble de mes affaires pour qu'ils aillent dans la vieille voiture de mon père. Une Ford Mustang marron de 1964 qui appartenait à mon arrière grand-père.

Je me dirigeais vers la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussé, le bureau de mon père. J'y pénétrais prudemment. Je n'étais pas habitué à y aller, d'ailleurs je n'y allais jamais. J'entrais dedans et m'approchais du magnifique bureau en bois brun. Je le contournais pour m'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Je soufflais silencieusement tout en posant mes mains sur le bureau. J'étais face à la porte, là où se trouvait toujours mon père à l'époque où il était vivant. Il passait quasiment tout son temps ici à faire je ne savais quoi.

Derrière moi se trouvait une immense bibliothèque qui faisait tout le mur. Plusieurs objets scintillant se trouvait dedans aux côtés des grimoires et manuelles de magie et d'histoire. Timidement j'ouvrais le tiroir qui se trouvait sur ma droite. Je n'aimais pas fouiller dans ses affaires, ce n'était pas les miennes, c'était celle de mon père.

Un collier en argent de forme sphérique se trouvait juste au-dessus de plusieurs dossier. Une petite pierre rouge était inséré dans le collier et des arc métalliques parcouraient sa surface. C'était le collier de ma mère. Je le gardais dans mes mains.

Pourquoi j'étais si nostalgique d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi chaque photos, chaque objets et chaque souvenirs me faisaient tous plus mal les uns que les autres ?

Je posais le collier sur le bureau et commençais à fermer le tiroir du bureau.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Famille Martinez et Sanchez**, murmurais-je en lisant le nom d'un dossier.

Je le prenais délicatement. Il était assez gros pour je sois obligé d'utiliser mes deux mains. Il fallait que j'évite de faire tomber des feuilles partout. Je décalais le collier de ma mère pour poser le dossier. Pourquoi mon père avait un dossier sur ses propres amis ?

Je l'ouvrais délicatement et passais chacune des pages. Il y avait de nombreux articles de journaux datant de plus d'un siècle. Je voyais des photos de moi et Valentina ensemble. Des articles notant des faits marquant de la Nouvelle Orléans, ou bien des meurtres. On voyait un shérif qui était autre que l'arrière grand père de Javier Sanchez sur certaines photos. Je fronçais des sourcils en lisant les titres des articles. Vampire était surligné sur certain, Loup-Garou pour d'autre. Je passais mes doigts sur les annotations de mon père : ''Faux'', ''Pas assez de preuve'', ''Impossible''.

Il y avait des nouveaux articles avec les Martinez en couverture, une carte de la Nouvelle Orléans. Mon regard se posait un peu partout, il y avait des annotations partout. Il avait entouré des lieux de la ville. Je penchais la tête pour lire ce qu'il avait marqué : ''Maison Shérif Martinez''. Puis ''Grand Mère Martinez''. ''Meurtre'', ''Disparition''. Des points d'interrogations se trouvaient un peu partout.

Je lisais à haute voix ce qu'il avait marqué sur un post-it :

**\- Pourquoi la grand mère Martinez, Marietta Martinez, a été enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrie puis tué ? Que cache les Sanchez ? Sont ils tous au-courant ?**

Je commençais à stresser de plus en plus. La grand mère de Valentina avait été tué alors ? Merlin ! Mais. Je ne comprenais plus rien, tout le monde disait qu'elle était folle et c'était suicidé.

Sur une autre photo mon père portait la même bague que celle de Edwardo Sanchez. Une grosse bague en or. Une photo de cette bague passait avec marqué sur le dessous : Fraternité des Collectionneurs Sang Purs. C'était ça leurs réunions privé ! Mais ça servait à quoi ?

Je passais une nouvelle page. Cette fois-ci c'était des photos de mon père avec Edwardo Sanchez. On les voyait à une vingtaine d'année dans une soirée sélect de Sang-Purs. Comme une sorte de musée. Je regardais plusieurs photos d'affilé de la même soirée, des choses étaient entourés au marqueur rouge. Amaya Martinez, la mère de Valentina était là avec ma mère aussi dans cette soirée.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père avait entouré des choses en arrière plan. Je tirais un autre tiroir puis un deuxième pour trouver une loupe.

Je m'approchais en me penchant sur l'ensemble de la table. Je pris une photo où on voyait mon père et ma mère ensemble avec plusieurs autres sorciers Sang-purs. Je me zoomais sur ce qu'avait entouré mon père.

**\- Malé... Socié... Non c'est pas ça,** essayais-je en lisant. **Propriété de la famille Martinez. Objet de haute valeur !**

C'était ce qui était marqué en arrière plan sur un panneau. Je prenais les autres photos en vitesse. Une montrait un crâne incrusté de pierres précieuses seulement d'un côté. C'était peut être un représentation de la calavera. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Toute ses informations commençaient à me stresser.

D'autre photos faisaient voir plusieurs objets en or ou bien appartenant aux Sanchez. J'attrapais une nouvelle photo, cette fois-ci elle était plus ancienne. Cette fois-ci mon père était seul avec les familles de Sang Pur, il n' y avait pas ma mère. Il se trouvait dans une pièce de chez les Sanchez actuelle. De leur immense demeure. Je passais la loupe au-dessus le cercle rouge que mon père avait laissé.

**\- À ****appartenu**** à Marietta Marizol Martinez, **lisais-je à voix haute.

Je baissais lentement ma loupe vers le dessus du panneau d'arrière plan. C'était une vitrine. Sur un coussin ce trouvait un objet que je reconnaissais entre mille. J'ouvris grand les yeux et reculais d'un seul coup.

**\- Merlin !** Soufflais-je.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait mais Lily avait explosé les murs des pièces du sous-sol. Il n'y avait plus qu'une immense pièce. Alice et Alexie avaient réussi à détourner un sortilège qui avait fait un trou béant au plafond. Une immense lucarne était au-dessus de nous. Autour de moi il n'y avait plus que des bouts de mur au sol, des pierres étalés partout, des débris de meubles, et quelques feux s'étaient enclenché par-ci par-là. On était dans un chaos pas possible. De la poussière voulaient autour de moi.

Au loin je voyais Lily et Cassandra courir le long des fondations parfois elles disparaissaient derrière celle-ci. Sam Peters et trois de ses amis leurs couraient après avec des fouets en guise de baguette. Ils voulaient absolument les attraper. Taissa leur jeta un sortilège mais je ne voyais pas l'effet qu'il faisait étant donné que Javier se mettait une nouvelle fois devant moi.

**\- Comme on se retrouve, **s'amusa-t-il en retirant le sang qu'il avait au coin de la lèvre.

**\- Qu'on en finisse,** crachais-je.

**\- Ne te précipite pas trop, tu pourrais le regretter, **annonça Javier.

**\- Je pense pas non, **siffla mon frère en arrivant mes côtés.

Je fis un coup violemment avec ma baguette. La seule table qui se trouvait dans la pièce projeta Javier plus loin. Scorpius se servait d'un sortilège pour sauter haut dans les aires et retombait droit sur Javier. Il lui attribua une belle droite, j'arrivais et tournaillais sur moi même pour le faire catapulter au loin contre un mur. On s'approchait en vitesse avec mon frère pour lui lancer un nouveau sortilège.

Javier se releva d'un seul coup avec les bras tendu vers le ciel, une immense souffle me balayait avec mon frère. J'essayais de me protéger avec mon bouclier mais mes pieds glissaient quand même sur le sol. Javier arrivait en marchant vers moi. Sa baguette siffla quand il minait un tourbillon. La gorge de Scorpius fut immédiatement étranglé par une corde, je déchirais les cordes avec un coup de baguette et lançais plusieurs sortilèges à Javier. Cet enculé arrivait toujours à me parer.

Je n'avais plus d'énergie.

Je le repoussais une dernière fois avant de placer mes mains vers le sol. Javier arrivait vers moi en marchant une nouvelle fois. Je fermais les yeux et sentais la poussière du sol arriver vers la paume de mes mains. J'ouvrais d'un seul coup les yeux avant de faire claquer mes mains ensemble devant moi. Un mistral net et précis heurta l'abdomen de Javier. Je courais vers lui tout en accrochant une de ses mains à un mur grâce à la magie.

Scorpius était allé au secours de Alice. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers Javier. Lou croisa mon regard et balança sa batte de base-ball. Je la rattrapais sans mal et juste fait je donnais un coup brutal dans l'estomac de Javier. Il se tord de douleur et je lui donnais un coup de pied violent pour le voir tomber au sol.

Une fois fait je me retrouvais à plusieurs mètres de lui. Je venais de me faire expulsé. Taissa arriva derrière moi pour m'aider à me lever. Je me remettais debout et voyais Valentina aider elle aussi Javier. Tobias et Nina arrivèrent peu de temps après. Taissa hocha la tête en levant sa baguette vers la famille Sanchez. On s'approcha toute les deux, Jeremiah et Krum arrivèrent en renfort.

**\- Protego !** Lança Jeremiah au moment même où Nina avait lancé un sort sur moi.

Tout devint rapidement hystérique. On se battait quatre à quatre. Javier n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre avec sa famille alors que nous, on s'était entraîné justement pour ça. Tobias et Valentina n'arrêtaient pas de protéger leur grand frère, alors que Javier ne faisait que lancer des sortilèges. Krum se fit éjecté au loin. Je lançais un magnifique incarcerem à Nina ce qui stoppa Valentina dans son sortilège. Taissa se rapprochait de Javier pour se battre bien face à lui. Jé et moi étions entrain d'essayer d'expulser Tobias au loin. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Javier prendre le cou de Taissa. Il la faisait traîner sur le mur, plus elle montait haut plus la mâchoire de Javier se contracter.

**\- Pocus !** Hurlais-je à Javier.

**\- Protego ! **Cria Valentina pendant que Tobias et Jé étaient en duel.

Je la regardais horrifié.

**\- Comment tu peux le protégé alors qu'il est entrain d'étrangler ta copine,** crachais-je.

Javier tourna la tête directement vers moi. Taissa tomba lourdement au sol, je la voyais tousser pour reprendre de l'air. Javier fit volte-face pour aller en direction de Valentina. Tobias avait laissé Jeremiah, et il en avait profiter pour aller aider Taissa.

**\- Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris Valentina,** fit Javier calmement.

Même si autour de nous la plus part des gens se battaient entre eux, Javier réussissait à merveille à avoir l'attention de sa soeur. Nina et Tobias étaient tout les deux spectateurs de ce qui se passait. Je me dirigeais vers Taissa pour aider Jeremiah.

**\- Valentina, dis moi,** ordonna Javier.

J'emmenais Taissa un peu plus loin de Javier. Je venais de lancer une bombe pour Javier, ça avait pour moyen de reprendre mon souffle et de tirer Taissa de là.

**\- Javier c'est pas... J'ai,** essayait Valentina.

**\- ****Sale****traite****,** aboya-t-il.

**\- Javier c'est juste arriver comme ça,** craignait-elle.

J'eus un sursaut au moment où il donna un coup de poing au visage de sa soeur. Valentina se retrouva au sol sans que Tobias ou Nina réagissent. Taissa se dégagea de Jeremiah et moi pour affronter Javier.

Il donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de sa soeur avant de lui lancer un sortilège. Taissa voulu l'expulser au loin mais Javier se retourna vers elle. Il l'amena à lui en un éclaire.

**\- C'est peut être toi que je devrais tuer pour avoir souiller le sang de ma soeur, **cracha-t-il beaucoup trop proche de Taissa.

**\- Javier arrête ! **Ordonna Tobias.

**\- Endoloris !** Hurla Jeremiah sur Javier.

Javier se cambra violemment en lâchant Taissa. Je la récupérais rapidement pour l'éloigner de Javier. Nina secoua la tête frénétiquement. Elle se retourna et comme prit de rage intense commençait à lancer des explosions tous plus proche de mes amis.

Tobias expulsa Jeremiah à l'autre bout de la pièce. Taissa se dégagea une nouvelle fois de moi pour aller vers Valentina qui s'était relever péniblement. J'avais ma baguette pointé sur Javier. Taissa essayait de dire quelque chose à Valentina mais elle n'écoutait pas. La Queen de la Louisiane se rapprocha de Javier qui se remettait debout.

**\- Javier je suis désolée, je.**

**\- Aaaaaaaaaaah !** Hurla-t-il en la projetant plus loin.

Valentina percuta Taissa puis vola jusqu'au fond de la pièce derrière un mur tombé plus tôt. J'étais seule face à deux Sanchez. Javier était dos à moi, je n'avais plus d'énergie. J'étais complètement épuisé. Et voir Javier aussi en ragé à l'idée que Valentina puisse être avec Taissa me faisait froid dans le dos.

**\- Qu'on m'amène la petite louve. J'ai un rituel à terminer,** ordonna Javier. **Le reste... Tuez les. **

Je fis un pas en arrière pour aller le plus loin possible de Javier. J'avais pas de plan. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je commençais à courir pour trouver Rose. Elle était en duel avec un garçon. J'arrivais derrière le garçon, je le perturbais assez pour que le sortilège de Rose le paralyse et l'expulse plus loin contre un mur. Je m'approchais de ma copine.

**\- On est coincé, **annonçais-je à Rose.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il veut nous tuer. Il ne veut même plus de notre âme, il veut nous tuer,** paniquais-je en prenant la main de Rose.

On se mit à courir derrière des murs en ruines. Emma Brown arriva droit sur nous avec son copain de malheur, Sam Peters. On rebroussa chemin, Lily était là avec Vicki, Alexander et Cassandra. Je percutais Cassandra. Derrière eux je voyais Ezra arriver avec Chayton. Hendrik lui était occupé avec Lou et Charlie.

**\- On fait quoi ?** Paniqua Lily.

**\- Ils me veulent,** souffla Vicki rapidement.

**\- Hors de question,** cracha Alexander.

Sam et Emma arrivèrent encore plus proche de nous, Ezra commençait à pointé sa baguette sur Alexander. On était coincé. Je regardais Rose en vitesse.

**\- L'escalier !** Ordonna Lily.

On hocha tous la tête. Entre se tapait Ezra ou les amants maudits, je préférais encore affronté Sam et Emma. J'avançais en vitesse vers eux suivit de Londubat et Rose. À trois on les parait aisément. Lily et Cassandra arrivèrent pour les expulser plus loin. Ça nous avait permis de dégager la place pour se diriger vers les escaliers du sous sol.

Lily poussa Cassandra pour qu'elle monte la première. Lou et Charlie nous avaient remarqués elles aussi. Elles savaient qu'on avait pas de plan, elles avaient compris que dans un petit espace on était coincé, que Javier allait pouvoir nous éliminer un par un. Nos amis passèrent devant nous Rose était à l'étage entrain d'aider à passer les dernières marches qui était cassés. Lily et moi étions au bas de l'escalier pour retenir les acolytes de Javier passer.

Sawyer arrivait en courant en jetant un fiole vers les Sanchez. Un brouillard opaque apparaissait, Erin, Amber et Jeremiah arrivaient en jetant des sortilèges derrières leurs épaules. La tête de Ezra se fit plus proche, et Lily essayait de l'expulser mais en vain. Mon frère et Alice étaient déjà à l'étage en me suppliant de monter rapidement. Je montais les marches en arrière tout comme Lily il ne manquait plus que Ellie. Le brouillard se dissipa et on la voyait arriver quand j'expulsais une nouvelle fois Chayton et Courtney. Elle courait à toute vitesse, et expulsa Ezra plus loin pour passait devant lui. Je montais les dernière marches à toute vitesse. Suivit par Ellie et bientôt Lily.

Lily sauta pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussé et Rose claqua la porte. On courait tous en-dehors de la demeure. À peine mes pieds avaient foulé l'herbe de dehors que j'entendais l'entrée exploser. Mes amis étaient déjà tous là en face de moi leurs baguettes tendu vers d'où venait le bruit. Valentina était aussi là. Je me retournais pour faire face à nos adversaires.

Javier arrivait en marchant vers nous alors que les autres étaient un peu plus pressé. Ezra regardait Lily avec un regard cruel. Il mimait un coup de lame à la gorge avec son couteau dans les mains.

Scorpius, Lou et Alexie étaient déjà entrain de jetait des sortilèges à Chayton, Courtney, et Hendrik. Alice et Cassandra se servaient des débris de la fontaine pour les retarder. Je gardais toujours un oeil sur Javier. Ellie était à mes côtés avec Lily. Je tournais la tête pour voir Rose et Amber paralyser plusieurs jeunes qui fonçaient vers elles.

**\- On va se les faire,** cracha Ellie. **C'est les gentils qui triomphe toujours.**

Je pouvais sentir mon pouls sur mes tempes. Mon coeur battaient à une vitesse folle. Tout ce qui se passait autour de moi était fou. Et je n'avais pas de plan. Rien !

**\- Ensemble, **fit Lily en levant sa baguette.

**\- Sectumsempra !** Hurlions nous à trois contre Timoté, Ezra et Javier.

Timoté tomba au sol alors que Javier et Ezra se protégèrent d'un mouvement de bras. Javier se rapprochait de moi et Ezra de Lily. On échangea encore de nombreux sortilèges informulés. Nos sortilèges fusaient dans tout les sens, il esquivait mes attaques, et je parais les siennes. Des feux c'était déclenchés autour de nous, des roches furent brisés. Il transplanait au même moment où je me dirigeais vers lui.

**\- Tu as peur Javier ?** Provoquais-je en tournant sur moi même.

Javier n'était pas là. Je me rapprochais de Lily qui était face à Ezra. Ellie venait juste de se débarrassait d'une fille. Elle sauta par-dessus le corps de Timoté, puis commençait à courir. Je faisais de même en voyant Ezra s'amusait avec son couteau face à Lily.

Lily se battait à merveille. Elle était puissante, vraiment puissante. Ezra fut projeté au loin et lança au même moment son couteau droit vers Lily, j'arrivais à sa hauteur et la protégeait avec mon bouclier. Ellie avait fait la même chose.

**\- Merci, **fit Lily à bout de souffle.

**\- Javier nous a ordonner de vous tuer,** aboya Javier en se relevant. **J'en ai marre de jouer. **

Ellie jeta un sortilège sur Filip un garçon qui avait une calavera dans le cou. Ezra arriva vers nous et c'était à ce même moment que Javier arriva derrière moi, il me tira les cheveux brusquement.

**\- Je ne suis pas très corps à corps, mais peut être que ça sera plus facile, **lança Javier en me jetant au sol.

Javier essaya de me donner un coup de pied mais je roulais sur l'herbe pour l'éviter. Ezra arriva vers Lily la baguette pointé sur elle. Mais elle était trop occupé à aider Ellie. Je me levais d'un seul coup puis je coupais Javier dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en lui mettant un coup de coude dans sa mâchoire.

**\- Lily !** Hurlais-je.

Elle se retourna en vitesse.

**\- Avada Kedavra ! **

Un éclaire vert apparaissait. Ellie plaqua Lily au sol. Je soupirais bruyamment en courant vers elles. Ezra secoua la tête fière de lui mais je l'expulsais grâce à un arbre déraciné. Lily se relevait pour parler à Ellie, elle la prenait dans ses bras.

**\- Lily, Ellie,** soufflais-je en glissant vers elles.

Lily avait toujours Ellie dans ses bras. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à se mettre sur stop. J'étais paniqué, pourquoi Lily pleurait ? Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?!

**\- Lily ?** M'affolais-je.

**\- Elle est morte.**

* * *

Aloooooooooooors ! Dites moi tout, absolument tout. Ce n'était que de l'action, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Comment avait vous trouver les moments de chaque personnage ? Comme vous les trouvez entre eux, soudé ? Une amitié grandissante ? Pauvre Ellie...

Bref je veux tout savoir. Merci encore une fois de me laisser des review, c'est tellement... Excitant.:D Je suraime ça. Merlin j'applaudis comme une débile à chaque fois et je fais surtout chier tout le temps ma meilleure amie avec. x) Bref un grand merci à la prochaine. Et j'essaye... J'essaye de vous poster un nouveau chapitre avant mon anniversaire (23Octobre).;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors oui... J'ai une semaine de retard mais c'était mon anniversaire et les vacances de mes amis dooooonc c'est excusable. Et puis j'ai vraiment gazé pour écrire en vrai, c'est juste que cette semaine j'avais pas une seconde pour moi. BREF, trêve de bavardage.**

**OoO-RED-OoO : **Contente que tu trouves le combat épique, tout les combats sont assez dur à décrire et long à se mettre dans ma tête. x) Ouais Valentina prend chère quand même face à sa famille. Fin face à Javier. Je suis sadique. Alors j'adore tes questions et je vais te répondre du mieux que je peux, pour les baguettes. Il me semble que c'est le dernier sortilège qui est détectable. Et bien pour l'état comme dans HP, il est corrompu. Et j'ai joué sur le fait que la politique en général au USA est très différente de la notre, et compliquer. Tout fonctionne en état et tout le tralala. Donc Javier manipule qu'il veut. Les autres états ferment les yeux sur la Louisiane. Javier n'est pas vraiment un gamin, il a 26ans. x) Alors pour te le dire clairement je ne fini pas sur une mort, et il reste un dernier chapitre à cette fiction après celui là. 10 au total. Et toute tes réponses seront dans... MA TROISIEME FICTION. Voiiiilà ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et bonne lecture à toi.:D à très bientôt.

**Thoto :** Yo poto ! Un chapitre de mec ouais, l'action n'est pas terminé j'espère que tu apprécieras la fin.;) Et ! C'est un peu plus complexe que ça pour Scarlett, elle boit une potion mais elle est puissante hein. (La potion et Scar) Et puis c'est une badass !:P Merci pour mon anniversaire, et pour le mec le plus ennuyeux du monde tu verras qu'il prend cher. x) Sur ce bonne lecture et merci à toi.;)

**Orlono :** Je devrais peut être mettre ''ma femme'' non ? Et c'est absolument trop mignon que tu es attendu mon anniversaire pour me le souhaiter. KEUR KEUR SUR TOI. Et oui tu es vraiment pas douée pour ton compte, comment je fais pour te parler moi ? Oui je voulais faire voir que Lily ne se laisse pas démonté si facilement.;) Ellie s'est ''sacrifié'' pour Lily, tu trouves pas que c'est un beau geste ?... x)))))))))) Avant même de finir UDA j'avais prévu une troisième fic, j'ai prévu certaines intrigues et les persos, donc ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura une.;) Mais merci d'être si impatiente. J'aiiiii tellement envie de la commencer aussi !:D Gros bisou ma chère femme, et merci pour on anniversaire et ta review.:$

**Galdhopiggen :** C'est assez impressionnant que tu es lu tout d'un coup, mais je suis vraiment flatter, merci.:$ Pour te répondre Emma Austen et moi on est sadique mais elle l'est beauuuuucouuuup plus que moi. J'aime bien tes review elle me font rire. Et merci énormément, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire.:D Bonne lecture à toi.

**Findus :** Maiiiiiis non ! Lily n'est pas morte, imagine le chaos après !:o Oui je comprend si on compare Lily et Ellie y a pas photo. Mais bon je trouvais le geste d'Ellie admirable. x) Oui c'est bientôt la fin mais peut être que tu me suivras pour la troisième fics non ? O:) Merci encore et bonne lecture.

**Rommie Eva Mitchell :** Alors déjà un grand merci d'être toujours là à commenter et me donner ton avis. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Sinon pour les moments Chann et Scarose, j'essaye toujours d'en glisser mais c'est assez dur pendant l'action. Et tu me flattes beaucoup pour le fait que tu étais à fond dedans et enfin que j'ai pu te faire voir ce que je dérivais (je sais pas si c'est très français x)))) Pour Elena ne t'inquiète pas j'avais laisser que de très faible indice. x) Bref à toi de lire maintenant et à bientôt.:D

**Emma-Austen :** Saaaaalluuuuut toi.;) De un tu es vraiment pire que moi, toujours entrain de te plaindre c'est fou putain. Tu piques mes réactions, que veux tu je suis géniale.;) Lou est parfaite même quand elle fait des crise.x) Juste pour te faire chier... C'est qui Hellen?:P non mais en vrai merci bébé c'est très touchant. :') Et arrête d'être rageuse avec Lily elle est cool. Charlie prend chère, elle est maladroite, et se frotte toujours aux gens (j'ai des images salaces. xD)... XD tu es tellement en deuil avec Cass. ^^ Pour Elena tu as la solution, donc tu es conne d'avoir rien capté. Voilà.:P Ouuuuuaiis j'ai quitté le bac à sable et alors ?! (mode rageuse). Ouais et je suis pas une machine hein, j'ai une famille, des femmes et des enfants à nourrir, je peux toujours écrire.:P Bref merci bébé, surtout de toujours être dispo pour toute mes questions, mais avoue que je t'en pose moins qu'avant ?;) Biiiiissous !

**Playlist :**

Blood Bank - Bon Iver

Haunted - Beyoncé

The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Backward - Kendrick Lamar &amp; Tame Impala

Skin - Rihanna

Heart by Heart - Demi Lovato

Human - Daughter

The Hanging Tree - Jennifer Lawrence

How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding

Violet Hill - Coldplay

The Parting Glass - Ed Sheeran

Sad Beautiful Magic - Taylor Swift

Daniel Powter - Bad day

Hello - Adèle

DISCLAIMER : Il n'y a seulement mon imagination.

**Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas.;)**

* * *

**9- Après le calme vient la tempête.**

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

**\- Nooooon !** Cria Taissa dans mes bras. **Non !**

Mes deux bras enroulaient les siens plus sa taille. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait réussi à combler le bruit qu'on faisait tous autour d'elle. Elle était recroquevillée dans mes bras comme si on venait de lui mettre un coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

Ma gorge était nouée. J'avais mal. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans mon corps, ce qui se passait dans mon coeur. Mais ce n'était pas sain. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, j'avais l'impression que j'étais inondé d'une peine insurmontable. Mes narines se contractaient toute seule. Mon coeur se serrait. Je sentais un froid gagné ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais un goût salé dans ma bouche.

**\- Ellie !** Implora Taissa en se dégageant de moi.

Tout en courant je lançais un sortilège à quelqu'un qui arrivait vers nous. J'essayais de la rattraper mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide. Je sautais pardessus un bout de la fontaine éclaté. Taissa bouscula Macmillan puis arriva vers Scarlett. J'étais à bout de souffle, mais il fallait que je ramène Taissa à la raison.

D'ailleurs pourquoi moi ? J'étais la moins raisonnable des gens ici. J'étais complètement paniquer. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais couru après Taissa. J'étais horrifié par les événements. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Mes gestes me portaient sans que je ne réfléchisse à quoique ce soit.

Ma meilleure amie pétrifia un ancien élève de Salem pour protéger Potter qui était toujours à terre. Taissa arriva et glissa sur l'herbe pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Ellie. J'accourais derrière elle et me mettait directement dos à Scarlett pour les protéger, Potter et Taissa qui étaient au sol.

Scarlett respirait mal, je le sentais même de dos. Je n'osais pas baisser les yeux, j'avais peur. J'étais paralysée.

Ellie.

J'avais envie... En fait je ne savais même pas de quoi j'avais envie. Je me battais contre des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Contre des connards sans coeur. J'étais là debout à lancer des sortilèges par-ci par-là, à protéger Potter et Taissa.

Je voulais les tuer, les torturer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Les faire bouillir dans une casserole, leurs arrachés leurs bras, ou bien leurs yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ce n'était pas possible de ressentir autant d'émotion d'un coup, ce n'était pas possible que ça se finisse comme ça. Que Javier et ses acolytes avaient autant de pouvoir. Comment ils faisaient pour appuyer des points sensibles comme ça ? Comment Merlin ils arrivaient à prendre le dessus sur nous ?!

Je baissais les yeux un instant.

Lily avait les yeux rougis, elle marmonnait des excuses. Pourquoi elle s'excusait au juste ? Ce n'était pas elle la coupable ! Ce n'était pas nous les coupables ici ! C'était eux, c'était ce type ! Ce fils de pute d'Ezra. Cet enculé de Javier Sanchez. Cette maudite famille. C'était eux le soucis pas Potter. Pas Lily !

C'était une mauvaise journée, une affreuse journée. Et elle n'était même pas terminer. Ellie l'avait terminé. C'était la grande évasion pour elle, du peu que je retenais d'elle. C'était qu'elle voulait être libre, profité, s'amuser et surtout faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas vraiment différente de moi. C'était certainement pas le meilleure endroit pour elle, c'était injuste que ça lui arrive à elle. J'avais des lames de rasoir dans mon coeur, chaque pulsation était un supplice.

Lily avait lâché Ellie, c'était Taissa qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses sanglots, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait s'étrangler dans ses propres larmes. Comment c'était possible ? Comment c'était possible d'en être arrivé là ? On était tranquillement entrain de fêter nos vacances, s'amuser dans La Nouvelle Orléans. Et nous voilà ici, dans l'immense demeure des Sanchez entrain de se battre jusqu'à mort contre eux. Ils avaient tués Ellie. Ezra avait tué Ellie. Sans aucune pitié. Tout était trop douloureux, chaque pensées étaient lourde. Elles raisonnaient dans le vide que j'essayais de me créer.

J'étais trop jeune pour ça. Merlin pourquoi on avait pas appelé des adultes ? Pourquoi on avait voulu joué aux grands ? On ne savait même pas quand tout s'arrêterait. Si ça s'arrêtait. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifié mais quelque chose de plus fort commençait à grandir en moi. Un mot : Rage.

Mon cerveau devint soudainement brûlant en voyant Taissa faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière. Elle tenait toujours Ellie. Ellie... Ses yeux étaient clos. Son sourire était fané. J'avais mal, mon corps entier se serrait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son visage, elle avait une petite tâche de sang sur la joue, et une coupure sur la clavicule.

Ma mâchoire se serrait. Ils avaient torturé la petite louve et Londubat. Javier avait prit Scarlett en duel. Ils nous avaient menacé pendant un feu de joie.

**\- Petrificus,** m'écriais-je face à un gamin qui arrivait.

Sawyer avait dû se battre contre leurs vamproies, les garçons avaient eut affaire à eux dans une supérette. Lorcan avait été kidnapppé, Enzo torturé. Ezra nous avait envoyé à l'hôpital, Scarlett dans le coma. Mes doigts craquèrent en serrant ma baguette.

Ce connard avait tué Ellie. Ils nous avaient déclaré la guerre.

**\- Levez vous,** ordonna Scarlett. **Vite !**

Je me retournais directement et prenais le bras de Taissa pour qu'elle me suive. Quelqu'un venait de faire apparaître une boule de pierre qui faisait facilement deux mètres sur deux. Elle roulait vers nous à une vitesse non contrôlé. Taissa résista ne voulant pas quitter le corps d'Ellie.

D'un rapide coup de baguette Potter fit lévité le corps d'Ellie pour le transporter plus loin. On se mit à courir toute les quatre. Scarlett se stoppait dans un coin plus excentré, évidement ce n'était pas du goût de Javier que Scar puisse s'enfuir.

**\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !** Grogna-t-il en arrivant droit vers elle.

**\- Occupez vous de lui,** cracha Lily. **Je m'occupe de Taissa.**

Lily prit Taissa et le corps d'Ellie pour trouver une planque.

Il y aurait une heure j'avouais que je n'aurais pas été capable d'affronter Javier. Mais là. Là c'était autre chose, à cause de cet enfoiré une fille bien était morte. J'avalais ma salive en m'empêchant de repenser à Ellie. Et surtout à imaginer Charlie à sa place.

**\- Oh je t'en prie. On sait tout le deux que tu n'es pas de taille à m'affronter,** m'hurla Javier sûre de lui.

**\- Lance moi,** ordonnais-je à Scarlett.

**\- Quoi ? **

**\- Comme ce qu'on a fait à Alice à la piscine.**

**\- Mais,** objecta Scar alors que Javier arrivait vers nous.

**\- Vas y ! **Criais-je.

D'un seule coup j'étais dans les airs, à à peine un mètre du sol. Javier qui se rapprochait prit mes pieds en plein ventre. Il se plia en deux, et je me relevais en vitesse pour me dégager de lui.

**\- ****Là j****e suis toujours pas de taille fils de pute, **crachais-je en me servant de ma baguette comme une liane.

J'avais enroulé ma baguette contre sa main puis le tirer de toute mes forces. Je voulais qu'il souffre, comme j'avais pas pu souffrir, comme ce qu'il était entrain de faire ressentir à tout mes amis ici présent. Je tirais son bras, je voulais qu'il craque. Qu'il vienne avec moi. Javier commençait à traîner sur le sol. Scarlett était arrivé et fit la même opération que moi avec l'autre bras.

**\- Aaah !** Hurla Taissa en arrivant droit vers lui.

Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Elle venait lui donner un coup violent au visage avec un bout de bois.

**\- Ça c'est pour Ellie connard,** aboya-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage.

Javier était bloqué, sa tête s'abaissait toute seule. Mais il la releva sans soucis, et en profita pour cracher du sang sur le visage de Taissa.

**\- Elle n'aura pas à te regarder te faire torturer au moins, **trancha-t-il.

**\- Fils de pute ! Endoloris !** Hurla-t-elle.

Javier se cambra d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit avancer vers lui tout comme Scarlett. Nos lianes furent brisé au moment même où Taissa avait jeté le sortilège. Je me remettais droite en donnant une impulsion avec mes mains dans l'herbe. Le jet de lumière de Taissa était toujours vers Javier, elle aussi était hypnotisée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se stoppa en voyant le corps inerte de Javier.

Je retenais mon souffle. C'était comme ça que ça se finissait ? Vraiment ? Scarlett fit un pas prudente vers lui.

**\- Aaaaah !** Rugissait Javier en se mettant debout.

Il heurta Taissa jusqu'à la faire tomber. Je fis un pas en arrière par peur avant de me rapprochais en vitesse mais c'était déjà trop tard. Javier ferma les yeux en souriant. Taissa avait une lumière qui serpenta tout autour de son bras. Taissa hurlait, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Javier était comme hypnotisé alors que Taissa était entrain de convulsé. Pourtant les deux étaient toujours en contacte. Il planta sa baguette à l'intérieur du bras de Taissa, l'enfonçant jusqu'à rentrer dans son bras. Du sang coulait le long de celui-ci, et son bras se figea sûrement de douleur.

Il fallait qu'on réagisse. Au moment même où une lumière blanche rentrée dans Javier, Scarlett intervenu brutalement en l'expulsant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Je courais vers Taissa tout comme Scar. Du sang coulait toujours dans son bras, et derrière moi mon épaule je voyais que Javier avait atterrie sur ses deux jambes ! Mais comment il avait fait ça ?!

**\- Il a prit de son énergie,** paniqua Scarlett en examinant Taissa.

**\- Derrière toi ! **Hurla Taissa.

Je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre que je me sentais tirer par les cheveux. Javier me traînait au sol, et je voyais Scarlett essayé de me libérer de son emprise mais il était trop puissant. Javier avait simplement besoin de lever le bras pour contrer ses attaques. Je gigotais dans tout les sens en me tenant à ses mains pour qu'il lâche mes cheveux. Putain mais quel enculé. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été si en ragé. J'avais tellement de haine en moi que ça en devenait suffoquant.

Je plantais pieds dans le sol et donnais un coup violent avec mes bras pour le faire basculer en avant. Échec total. Ça avait eu le dons de le faire rire. Javier me releva et me balança sur le sol au centre du jardin. Je faisais un court roulé-boulé avant de pointé ma baguette vers lui.

**\- Retourne avec les gens de ton niveau tu veux, j'ai quelque chose à finir avec ton amie, **s'amusa-t-il en se retournant vers Scarlett.

**\- Pocus !** Hurlais-je.

Il se retourna avant même que mon sortilège ne puisse le toucher. Le sortilège se retourna contre moi. J'avais l'impression de me prendre une massue en plein dans le ventre, je fis un bond de plusieurs mètres en étant pétrifié avant de retomber vers le sol. Je fermais les yeux au moment même où je heurtais quelqu'un. Mes os me faisaient mal, j'étais épuisé. Même pétrifié mes muscles me tiraient de partout.

**\- Finite,** lança Rose rapidement en se relevant tout en me poussant.

Elle venait de me rendre l'usage de mon corps avant de s'attaquer à Hendrik et Sam Peters. Je me relevais derrière elle en la voyant créer une boule de feu. Rose était tellement douée, elle la jeta en leur direction avant de la faire éclater. Des étincelles se projetèrent droit dans leurs yeux. Ils crièrent de douleur. J'allais directement en leur rencontre pour leur donner deux beaux uppercuts dans le menton. Les deux garçons étaient à terre et j'allais vers Rose qui était déjà entrain de contrer des serpents. Non mais sérieux ?! Des serpents ? Putain ! Mais on allait avoir toute la faune de la terre ou quoi ?!

J'asséchais un serpent puis je l'explosais en mille morceaux avant d'emmener Rose vers une autre direction.

**\- Il faut qu'on aille aider Scarlett !** M'exclamais-je en commençant à courir.

**\- Que. Quoi ?! Elle!**

**\- Elle est en vie. Mais Javier la veut pour lui tout seul,** informais-je en évitant un nouveau serpent.

Derrière nous, les garçons étaient à nos trousses. Rose manqua de justesse de se ramasser la gueule parterre si je ne lui avais pas attraper la main. Elle était perturbé, et sûrement trop chamboulé par toute la situation. Je voyais dans les yeux de Rose qu'elle essayait de tout assimilé, et tout ça en expulsant un garçon qui arrivait à notre droite. Ça ne servait à rien que je lui apprenne pour Ellie... Elle serait aussi anéantie que Potter ou Taissa. Et là il me fallait Rose, il fallait qu'on sorte Scarlett du délire malsain de ce connard de mexicos. Je zieutais les alentours pour repérer Scarlett.

On se stoppait toute les deux au milieu de l'immense jardin des Sanchez.

Je tournais sur moi-même pour voir mes amis. Alexie et Alice étaient avec Charlie entrain de combattre Emma et Courtney, évidement ces salopes avaient créé des araignées à la manière de Lorcan. Pierre et Sawyer étaient contre Chayton et deux gamins, Sawyer leur jetait des potions. Un nuage noir les enveloppé je ne remarquais plus que des éclaires dans cet épais brouillard. Krum, Jeremiah et Scorpius étaient face à une partie de la famille Sanchez et certains de leurs acolytes. Cassandra, Vicki et Alexander évitaient avec perfection les lances enflammés de Ezra. Je voyais un serval sauté à la gorge d'un garçon qui venait en aide à Ezra. Merlin... C'était le chaos.

**\- Où est Scarlett ?** Paniqua Rose.

**\- Je la vois pas, **m'inquiétais-je.

Je refaisais le tour de la cour. Merde ! Où était Scar ? Putain je n'aimais pas ça, pas ça du tout. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était déchiré, je n'imaginais même pas la douleur que pouvait ressentir Rose. Je ne savais rien, je commençais à être paralysé. Charlie était là. Rose aussi, mes amis étaient tous là. Sauf Scarlett. Et aucune trace de Javier. Je passais mes mains dans les cheveux pour me tenir la tête. Comment c'était possible d'entendre autant de voix dans ma tête ? Putain pourquoi je me parlais toute seule ? J'allais devenir folle ! Je voulais Scarlett ! Je voulais Charlie, je voulais rentrer ! Je voulais que tout se termine !

Je fermais les yeux brutalement en enfonçant mes ongles dans mon crânes. Je voulais stopper les images dans ma tête. Pourquoi mon cerveau me montrait Ellie dans les bras de Taissa ? Pourquoi Scarlett n'était pas là ? Mes mains tremblaient, ma respiration était bruyante. Et j'ouvrais les yeux et refaisais le tour de moi même en espérant la trouver. J'avais l'impression d'être au ralentis. Je voyais des éclaires partout, des sortilèges explosaient dans tout les recoins de l'enceinte des Sanchez. Je levais mon bras pour me protéger d'un éclat de roche non loin de nous. De la poussière commençait à apparaître à côté de nous.

**\- Là !** S'écria Rose en désignant quelque chose avec son index.

Mon regard suivait la trajectoire, je ne cherchais pas longtemps.

Scarlett était sur le toit de la maison avec Javier. Les éclaires rouge, vert, bleu ou bien violet fusaient dans tout les sens. Il y avait des tourbillons, des étincelles, des bruits sourds, des explosions. Parfois Scarlett choisissait le corps à corps. Parfois elle préférait le parer. Je plissais des yeux pour mieux voir. Scarlett avait les phalanges en sang. Javier levait la tête fière de lui alors que Scarlett reculait de plus en plus. Elle se rapprochait du bord du toit. D'un seul coup elle passa au corps à corps avec lui, tout en essayant de lui lancer des sortilèges. Elle était folle !

Ma respiration était courte, je levais ma baguette vers Javier en essayant de le viser.

**\- Non ! **S'alarma Rose en baissant mon bras. **Tu risques de toucher Scarlett.**

**\- Mais elle commence à faiblir ! **

**\- On monte alors.**

**Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

**\- Je vous ai dis que je détestais les araignées ? **Fit Alexie pleine de sarcasme.

Je fronçais des sourcils plus qu'inquiète qu'autre chose. Crivey se débattait avec Emma alors qu'une immense araignée se dirigeait vers elle. Alexie jeta un sortilège sur celle-ci avant de se rediriger vers Courtney. Ces deux blondes nous donnaient du fil à retorde. Je n'avais même pas l'impression qu'elles étaient fatigué par la journée qu'il s'était déroulé. J'étais morte de fatigue. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'impression d'être au bord de l'évanouissement.

Je ne faisais que contrer, tuer, ou expulser les araignées que ces deux cruches avaient créé. Je repérais l'endroit d'où elle venait. C'était le sac en soie d'Emma. Attend quoi ?! Comment une horde d'araignées pouvaient sortir d'un pauvre petit sac dégueulasse ? Je secouais la tête en expulsant une bête.

Je me rapprochais d'Alexie en vitesse.

**\- Faut choper ce maudit sac,** sifflais-je en me battant à côté d'elle.

**\- Où ça ?** Grogna Alexie en se protégeant avec son bouclier.

**\- Derrière Emma. **

**\- Ok. Il te reste une potion de Sawyer ? **Demanda-t-elle avant de lancer un nouveau sortilège.

**\- Non j'ai plus rien. Glacius ! **

Une araignée se figea instantanément devant moi. Je fis un grand coup dans l'air pour provoqué son explosion grâce à un sortilège informulé. Les petits éclats de glace me piquèrent la peau, et je sentais même une légère entaille sur ma joue. C'était bien ma vaine ça, je serrais les dents avant d'avancer droit devant ces maudites araignées.

Je glissais au sol et coupais à l'aide de ma baguette plusieurs pattes. Certains monstres s'écrasèrent sur l'herbe pendant que d'autre firent gicler leur venin. J'en coupais une en deux trois mouvements rapide, j'essayais de me relever mais une d'entre elle posa lourdement ses immenses pattes poilus sur mes épaules.

J'avais le souffle court. Ma peur grandissait quand je me retrouvais sous une immense tarentule. J'avais envie de crier devant l'horreur qu'il y avait devant moi me faisait froid dans le dos. Le venin suintait de sa bouche, une nausée envahissait tout mon estomac. Je ne restais figé quelques secondes avant de me débattre et de donner un gros coup de genou dans ses huit gros yeux. L'araignée eut un petit cri particulièrement stressant avant de se retirer de moi. Je rampais rapidement hors de sous elle.

À peine debout je m'en débarrassais de deux par magie et décapitais une troisième. Merlin ! Il y en avait tellement. Soit il fallait que j'élimine Emma et Courtney, soit c'était le sac en soie d'Emma. Et ça le plus vite possible. Je courais pour atteindre ce maudit sac.

Devais-je préciser qu'il faisait atrocement chaud ? Et que la grange qu'avait mit en feu Krum n'aidait pas. J'étais en sueur, j'allais vraiment m'évanouir si ça continuait. Emma voyant que je me rapprochais de son petit sac commença à me jeter des sortilèges. Je les parais à l'aide de Crivey.

Tout en courant j'arrivais à tuer plusieurs araignées. Elles devenaient de plus en plus petite une fois que je me rapprochais du sac. Mais les petites tarentules étaient encore plus agressive. Je sautais pardessus une en profitant d'en écraser une autre. Un craquement se faisait entendre au moment même où mes pieds transpercèrent le corps noir d'une araignée. C'était gluant, j'avais envie de vomir.

Mon visage abordait une mine de dégoût mais je continuais ma marche vers ce putain de sac à main. Un sortilège d'Emma me percuta à mon flanc gauche, je m'écroulais au sol comme si j'avais reçu un coup de bâton dans les côtes.

**\- Salope, **marmonnais-je en essayant de me lever.

Charlie s'était déjà occupé de lui faire payer. J'étais sonné et mettais plus de temps que prévu à me relever. Alors que je m'aidais de mes deux mains pour me mettre debout je sentais un brûlure envahir tout mon corps. Mon cou était comme remplie de million de petite aiguille. Je m'écroulais au sol. Ma tête me brûlait. Mon crâne convulsait et je le sentais se taper contre l'herbe.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi je ne sentais plus mon cou ? J'essayais de levais mon bras mais à peine à la hauteur de ma vue il retomba lourdement au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à le bouger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait Merlin ?

Un liquide acide envahissait mes veines en partant de mon cou. Je sentais que mon corps avait de gros spasme.

**\- Xie.**

J'arrivais même plus à parler. J'essayais mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mes yeux étaient bloqués. Ce n'était pas un sortilège. Ce n'était pas ça, je n'avais pas la même sensation que d'habitude. Deux immenses pinces noirs velus apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Merlin ! Une araignée ! Je ne pouvais plus me défendre. C'était leur venin ! C'était à cause de ces monstres que j'étais bloquée.

Je voulais fermer mes yeux pour éviter de voir ma mort arriver. Pour éviter de croiser les yeux de ces araignées. Je voyais une autre araignée grimper sur moi. Merlin, j'étais plus que dans la merde, j'allais mourir, oui. J'allais crever maintenant manger par des araignées.

Mon coeur se serra, ce n'était pas dû à mon état moral mais bien au venin. J'avais mal, j'avais le coeur, le corps, les muscles, toute ma chaire qui me brûlait. Mes spasmes se transformaient en convulsion. Je ne contrôlais rien, je me faisais mal toute seule. Et Merlin je voulais que tout se stoppe. Tout mes muscles se tétanisaient, mes cries étaient muets, mes larmes étaient invisibles. J'avais tellement mal, j'avais envie de mourir. Je voulais qu'on arrête de me faire mal. Je voulais arrêter de sentir cette acide dans mes veines. Je ne voulais pas ressentir chaque partie de mon corps dans une simple et pure douleur.

**\- Immobilis !** Hurla Alexie.

Elle glissa jusqu'à moi et prit ma tête entre ses mains, après avoir détruit les araignées qui étaient immobilisés par son sortilège. Le venin était toujours actif, je ne sentais que ça. Rien que ça.

**\- Alice ça va aller ok, tu as pas droit de paniquer !** Paniqua-t-elle elle-même. **Crivey !?**

**\- ****A****ttend !** Hurla l'intéressée.

Alexie regardait à droite à gauche plus qu'inquiète. Je la voyais faire plusieurs sortilèges sur le côté.

**\- Grouille toi ! **Ordonna Alexie à Charlie.

**\- Oui oui, c'est... C'est bon ! Destructome. **

J'ouvrais la bouche d'un seul coup et repris une grande respiration en me mettant en position assise. Alexie recula dans mon geste tout en me regardant. Ma respiration était toujours irrégulière, et mes mains tremblaient. Pourtant une de mes mains fit le chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Je sentais sous mes doigts deux trous brûlant. Le venin avait bien été réel. Alexie me prit brusquement dans ses bras alors que Charlie vint à nos côtés.

**\- Il faut aider les autres,** informa Crivey.

Alexie se détacha et je me levais avec l'aide des deux filles.

**\- Comment vous avez fait ? **Demandais-je rapidement en regardant les alentours.

**\- Les filles sont out,** déclara Alexie en montrant Emma et Courtney accrochés la tête en bas d'un arbre.

**\- J'ai éliminé les araignées en détruisant son fichu sac, **expliqua brièvement Charlie.

Je hochais la tête. On était toute les trois tournées vers nos amis. Nos amis qui étaient tous entrain de se battre contre des habitants de la Nouvelle Orléans. Ceux qui avait torturé Vicki, Alexander, Lorcan et Enzo. Ceux qui avaient envoyé Scarlett à l'hôpital. J'étais rancunière. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Ma mâchoire se serrait toute seule en voyant tout ces duels, je me massais le cou sans réfléchir.

**\- Vous voyez Lou ?** Demanda Charlie.

On profitait d'être toute les trois en retrait pour repéré nos amis. Je secouais la tête alors qu'Alexie répondait :

**\- Non je la vois pas, ni Scar. Y'a Scorpius là bas.**

Je suivais la trajectoire qu'elle me donnait. Scorpius était avec Krum et Jeremiah. Ils étaient entrain de se battre contre Tobias et Nina Sanchez. Je me demandais où était Valentina. Scorpius et Krum ne se servaient pas que du corps à corps c'était déjà bon signe. Scorpius faisait voir ses talents en sortilèges informulés alors que Krum tapait du poing sur le sol pour le faire trembler.

**\- Je vois pas Lou,** s'inquiéta Charlie.

Alexie posa sa main sur son épaule pour dire quelque chose quand mon regard s'arrêta en face moi. Devant nous il y avait Ezra avec Alexander. Je donnais un coup de coude rapide à Alexie.

**\- Ton frère ! **M'écriais-je en courant vers Ezra et Alex.

Alexie comprit directement et avec Crivey on commença à traverser tout le jardin. À l'autre bout Ezra était debout alors que Alexander était au sol. J'avais l'impression de n'avancer à rien, j'avais beau courir on était bien trop lente. Je percutais quelqu'un mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Alexie enjamba le socle de l'ancienne fontaine des Sanchez. Crivey expulsait une fille qui avançait vers nous.

Mon corps était brûlant, je sentais ma chair bouillonner. Je poussais quelqu'un et on arriva en face d'eux. Une horrible scène se déroulait devant nos yeux.

Ma bouche était entrouvert. J'étais bloquée, j'étais paralysée. Une lumière verte m'éblouissait. Elle enveloppait la totalité du corps d'Alexander. Le temps passait lentement. Le corps d'Alexander était devant nous, tout comme Ezra qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

Alexander convulsait. Ou alors ses muscles devenaient bizarrement durs. Je ne captais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais le regard d'Alexander était remplis de peine. Il ne clignait pas des yeux, son regard était planté dans le mien. Je ne réagissais toujours pas, j'avais peur. Il était entrain de souffrir. Il se tordait de douleur. Il allait devenir dingue, il allait perdre la tête. Il allait devenir comme ses grands parents.

Je secouais la tête et voyais que Charlie essayait d'expulser Ezra loin d'Alexander mais en vain. Alexie avait la bouche ouverte, les traits du visage baissés et les mains tremblantes. Je serrais la mâchoire et lançais un sortilège.

Ezra leva la main pour se protéger et se retourna vers Alexander qui essayait de bouger.

**\- Endoloris !** Cria Ezra sur Londubat.

Ezra avait une position supérieure. Il était sûre de lui, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Même avec les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçu depuis le début de la journée il ne démordait pas. Il s'amusait. Il jubilait de voir une personne à ses pieds et surtout voir Alexie immobile.

Ma meilleure amie était bloquée. Encore plus paralysait que nous.

**\- Sectumsempra ! **Hurlais-je.

Une fois de plus il se protégea avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne. Puis se retourna vers Alexander une nouvelle fois. Crivey lançait de multiples sortilèges en se rapprochant. Alexie était toujours inerte. Ezra nous faisait face à Charlie et à moi, Alexander était entrain d'agoniser sur le sol.

Alors qu'on jetait une multitude de sortilège à Ezra pour qu'il recule de Londubat, je voyais derrière lui Cassandra et Vicki derrière des arbres. Cassandra tenait Vicki dans ses bras alors que la petit louve brayait :

**\- Arrêtez ! Alex ! **

J'avais l'impression de danser avec Ezra et Charlie. On se battait pour la domination. C'était une longue danse épuisante. Nos éclaires dû à nos baguettes volaient tout autour de nous. Ezra recula un petit peu. Derrière lui je voyais Cassandra poussait Vicki pour venir nous aider.

**\- Rictusempra !** S'écria-t-elle les deux mains jointes.

Sur le visage d'Ezra on voyait de la fureur. Il m'éjecta au pied d'Alexie alors que Crivey tomba la tête la première. Il se retourna violemment vers Cassandra et Vicki.

Alors que j'essayais de me lever je voyais Alexander tenter de faire la même chose. Alexie était toujours bloqué dans ses pensées. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil vers elle.

**\- Aaah !** Grogna d'un coup Ezra.

Je retournais ma tête pour le voir accompagner son sortilège. Il venait de créer des lances enflammés. Elles fonçaient droits sur les deux filles, Cassandra sauta vers Vicki pour la coucher au sol. Les cinq lances qu'il avait créer se retrouvèrent enfoncé dans l'arbre derrière elles.

**\- Mobiliarmus ! **Lançais-je en haussant le ton.

Un arbre non loin de moi se déracina. Je le dirigeais droit sur Ezra, il croisa mon regard et sauta très haut grâce à un sort. J'essayais de contrôler l'arbre mais Ezra essayait lui aussi à le maîtriser. J'étais à bout de force, mon énergie était à plat. Je lâchais ma prise et le tronc d'arbre se dirigea vers Charlie. Elle essaya de l'éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais se fit fauché quand même.

**\- On en a pas fini, **ricana Ezra en poussant Alexander à terre à l'aide de son pied. **Endoloris !**

L'éclaire vert était puissant, je plissais des yeux. Il fallait que j'intervienne ! Il fallait sauver Alexander. Il était cambré à même le sol, seul ses pieds et sa tête touchait l'herbe. Sa tête allait exploser.

**\- Alex ! **Pleurait Vicki.

**\- REDUCTO !**

L'incantation avait été dite en hurlant par Alexie. Une immense lumière blanche était sortie de sa baguette pour frappé Ezra en plein torse. Il se fit projeter à plusieurs mètres pour percuter brutalement l'arbre proche de Cassandra et Vicki.

Alexie tomba sur les genoux. Ma main allait directement sur ma bouche.

**\- Merlin,** murmurais-je.

Une sueur froide passait très lentement sur l'ensemble de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes tympans sifflaient. Mon coeur se serraient, et ma respiration grandissait dangereusement. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Vicki accourir vers Alexander.

Il fallait que je réagisse, il le fallait. Je me dirigeais vers Alexie. Crivey était déjà entrain d'aider Cassandra et Vicki à éloigner Alexander. Soit elles étaient inhumaine soit elles savaient qu'il fallait qu'on réagisse vite. Charlie regardait Ezra, elle avait des gestes gauches pour soulever Alexander.

**\- Alexie.**

Ma voix me trahissait, j'étais apeuré. Je tremblais.

**\- Je. Je.**

**\- Ça va aller,** essayais-je faiblement.

**\- Je l'ai. Je l'ai t.**

**\- Ça va aller, **couinais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Il n'y avait pas de larme dans ses yeux. Seulement de la terreur. Seulement de l'inquiétude. Elle était entrain de perdre la raison. Je la levais difficilement et expulsais par la même occasion une fille derrière qui passait.

Alexie secoua la tête violemment en se tapant le crâne.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce que !**

**\- Calme toi, **ordonnais-je en la traînant plus loin.

Elle serrait sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Alexie ne méritait pas ça, elle avait juste défendue son frère. Elle ne méritait pas d'être envahi par le tourment. Je la tirais de là, elle commençait à trottiner hors de champs de bataille. Cassandra et Charlie avaient posé Alexander à quelque pas d'Ezra. Je détournais la tête et laissais Alexie là.

Elle ne disait rien, elle ne marmonnait pas, elle avait juste le visage perdu devant les gens qui se battaient toujours. Je me dirigeais en vitesse vers les filles.

**\- Il va comment ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Elle lui a sauvé la vie, **déclara rapidement Cassandra.

**\- Alexie,** chuchota Alexander.

Charlie craquait sa mâchoire, elle n'était sûrement pas dans son assiette. Elle se plia en deux pour vomir. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'étais moi aussi nauséeuse. Je tournais la tête et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ezra.

Du sang coulait sur son visage, ses yeux bleus étaient rougis. Il ne bougeait plus. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Plusieurs lances traversaient son corps. Une d'entre elle passait par le milieu de son crâne. Le sang séchait à une vitesse incroyable, je ne voulais pas m'approcher, j'avais peur. Peur de la mort.

Alexie avait fait ça. Non Alice ! C'était de la légitime défense ! Elle ne le voulait pas ! Alexie ne pouvait pas vouloir la mort de quelqu'un, elle n'était pas comme ça. Jamais elle ne ferait ça. Charlie me bouscula en marchant rapidement avant de partir rejoindre Pierre. Je me laissais bousculer sans rien dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alexie avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on était entrain de faire ? Mon cerveau voulait se mettre sur pause, je voulais tout arrêter. J'étais apeuré. J'avais envie de vomir, et mes mains tremblaient trop pour tenir ma baguette.

Je me retournais vers Alexie qui était toujours debout entrain de regarder les autres.

**\- Lexie, tu.**

**\- Je vais bien Alice,** me coupa-t-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils en posant une main sur son épaule.

**\- C'était soit lui, soit mon frère,** chuchota-t-elle.

J'essayais de capter son regard. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et je pouvais enfin la fixer.

**\- Tu comprends ? Soit lui, soit Alex.**

Lexie avala sa salive. J'étais pas rassurée de la voir comme ça, d'entendre ce qu'elle disait. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire alors que Ezra était un jeune adulte empalé sur un tronc derrière moi ? Je secouais légèrement la tête. Alice mais qu'est-ce que tu racontais ! Il avait torturé Alexander ! Il nous torturait tous depuis le début ! C'était eux ! Eux qui nous torturer. C'était de la légitime défense !

**\- C'était soit lui, soit Alexander,** marmonna-t-elle.

**Point de vue de Elena Redd.**

Il faut que je trouve Sawyer. Il doit être au courant de la solution. Je n'en revenais pas, Merlin ! C'était évident. Javier n'avait pas pu devenir comme ça sans un élément déclencheur. Ce n'était pas un saint, comme tout les sorciers sang-purs du coin. Mais ce n'était pas un meurtrier, il ne torturait pas les gens pour son simple plaisir. Enfin ça c'était avant que tout commence.

Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête ! Bien sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait transformé comme ça. Merlin... Javier dans cette histoire ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là dans sa tête ? Est-ce que ça fonctionner comme ça ?

Je secouais la tête. Il fallait que je trouve Sawyer !

Je me levais et dans la précipitation faisait tomber le collier de ma mère. Je le ramassais en vitesse avant d'attraper mon portable sur le bureau. Je composais le numéro de Sawyer rapidement :

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Rien, il ne répondait pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mon pouls commençait à s'accélérer. Et si c'était trop tard ? Il avait dit qu'il irait chez les Sanchez si Scarlett s'en sortait... Et même si elle ne s'en sortait pas d'ailleurs. J'avais la gorge nouée. Je n'aimais pas être dans l'ignorance, je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir. Putain ! Je stressais ! J'étais à la fois complètement sous le choc de ma découverte mais aussi stressée et excitée. Merlin je n'aimais pas avoir tout ça au fond de moi. Ça avait le don de me bouger trop rapidement l'estomac.

Je tentais une nouvelle fois de l'appeler mais ça ne répondait toujours pas. Je cherchais dans mes contactes pour trouver Taissa. Rien. Puis après Valentina. Toujours rien. Là ça n'annonçait clairement rien de bon.

J'allais directement dans ma cuisine pour fouiller dans les meubles. Il valait mieux être prévenante, je soulevais les fonds de tiroir pour sortir des petites boites en bois. Je les mettais tous sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai,** me parlais-je à moi même.

Je passais mes cheveux derrières mon oreille. Devant moins plusieurs boites toute plus gravé les unes que les autres étaient ouverte. À l'intérieur j'avais des fioles, plein de potion en tout genre. J'étais un peu parano concernant les Sanchez et le fait qu'ils puissent venir réquisitionner mes ingrédients quand ça leurs chantaient. J'avais donc plusieurs cachettes par-ci par-là.

Je prenais les plus puissante. Si Sawyer et ses amis étaient en danger et qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de continuer alors je pourrais leurs donner un seconde souffle.

Dans quelle merde j'étais entrain de me merde ? Et si Sawyer avait raison ? Que je devais partir, retrouver Angie... Angie, si je ne revenais pas. Elle aurait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait.

Je posais mes deux mains sur le rebord de l'îlot.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

La réponse n'était pas si évidente que ça. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Angie seule... Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les Sanchez gagner. Surtout pas maintenant, maintenant que mon père m'avait éclairé la voie. Il devait sûrement avoir raison, tout son raisonnement était logique. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça alors qu'il y avait une chance que tout se termine maintenant. Angie le comprendrait... J'espérais qu'elle comprenne mon choix.

Je composais son numéro sur mon portable.

Les sonneries défilèrent sans aucune réponse. Je soupirais en entendant sa messagerie.

**\- Ici Angie Redd, je ne suis pas là pour le moment. On est au 21ème siècle, vous savez quoi faire après le bip. **

**\- Hey... C'est moi. Je. Je voulais juste te parler pour savoir si tout aller bien. Tu as dû aller à la plage... J'espère te revoir bientôt Angie. Prend soin de toi. Bisou. **

Je raccrochais. J'avais mal au coeur, et ma gorge se serrait une nouvelle fois. C'était peut être une bonne chose de ne pas l'avoir eu au téléphone. Juste à l'entendre j'étais sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à me convaincre de la rejoindre. Je secouais la tête en enfonçant mon portable dans ma poche suivit des fioles et potions dans ma veste.

Sawyer ne répondait pas au téléphone, ni Taissa ou Valentina. Il fallait que je les localise pour être sûre. Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, je me précipitais vers ma chambre. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre et m'engouffrais rapidement dans ma chambre. Je tirais les tiroirs de mon bureau et les faisais tomber au sol dans ma précipitation.

J'éparpillais les souvenirs pour trouver une vieille photo de Valentina et moi, où elle avait marquer un petit mot au dos. Je déchirais une carte de la Nouvelle Orléans qui était accroché sur un de mes murs, puis la mettais au sol. Je fermais les yeux en serrant fortement la photo entre mes mains.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de penser à elle. Juste ça. Je vidais mon esprit le plus rapidement possible. Je me focalisais seulement sur le visage de Valentina. Sur l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, sur le teint de sa peau halé. Sur chaque petit détails de son corps. Sur chaque souvenir d'elle.

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Mes mains étaient juste au-dessus du plan de la ville. Juste en dessous je voyais une petite pointe de lumière. Je me penchais... C'était ce qu'il me semblait. Valentina était chez elle... Dans son jardin ? Pourquoi elle était dans son jardin ?

Je secouais la tête en me remettant rapidement debout. Il me fallait un plan. Je pouvais difficilement me pointer là-bas sans savoir ce que j'allais faire de l'information cruciale que je venais d'avoir.

La meilleure solution pour arriver à mes fins et arrêter Javier était de l'immobiliser. Mais il fallait que je sois discrète. Sinon il allait s'en prendre à moi et je n'aurais aucune chance de prévenir Valentina, ou Taissa ou bien même Sawyer. Si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de la solution alors tout deviendrait plus simple.

J'étais déjà rendu dans ma cave pour trouver ce que j'avais besoin. Je pris cinq cristaux blancs puis du sable noir d'Islande que je mettais dans un sac à dos. Voilà, juste avec ça j'allais pouvoir créer la prison que je souhaitais pour lui. Du moins pour un certain moment. En espérant que ça tienne le temps qu'il faut.

Je reprenais une grande respiration avant d'aller devant la porte d'entrée. Il fallait que je transplane au plus près de chez les Sanchez. Je fermais les yeux en imaginant les alentours, ça faisait des années que je n'étais pas allée chez eux.

CRACK.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. J'avais beau être à plus d'un kilomètre de la demeure des Sanchez que j'entendais déjà des bruits. Je bloquais mes pensées pour éviter de m'imaginer le pire. Seulement avoir les bruits des sortilèges et explosions qui venaient à mes oreilles ça n'aidait pas à bloquer les images. Je secouais la tête et accélérais le pas. Plus j'avançais et plus je me disais qu'il me fallait un meilleur plan. Ou du moins un complice, quelqu'un apte à faire le sortilège à ma place au cas où... Au cas où Javier me prenait.

Je courais à présent. Allez Elena, tu étais carrément plus forte que ça, et c'était sûrement pas un merdeux comme Javier qui allait m'atteindre. Tout devait s'arrêter. Tout cette histoire était allée trop loin. Je me stoppais en voyant une voiture au bas côté. Je commençais à m'accroupir pour passer du coté conducteur.

C'était un gros 4x4 noir, elle était mal garé. J'avais l'impression qu'il appartenait aux Sanchez. Les vitres était teinté je ne voyais rien. Prise de curiosité j'ouvrais la porte.

**\- Stup. Elena ! **Souffla Enzo en sueur.

J'avais fait un bond en arrière en entendant sa voix. Il était là assit en se tenant le ventre. C'était à ce moment que je remarquais de nombreuses plaies, et écriture ancienne. Je fronçais des sourcils. Javier lui avait fait ça. Je cherchais dans les poches de ma veste un fiole capable de calmer sa température trop élevé. J'avais plusieurs potions dans les mains et en choisissais une que je lui tendais. Enzo me fit un signe de tête pour me remercier.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Où est Taissa ? Où sont les British ? **

Enzo haussa les épaules.

-** Ça fait déjà un moment que j'essaye de ne pas penser à ça. Je suis trop faible, **fit-il la voix brisée.

Il levait un doigt en l'air.

**\- Tout ces bruits me rendent dingue. Je ne sais même pas comment vont mes amis, **marmonna-t-il difficilement.

Javier lui avait prit beaucoup d'énergie. Je posais ma main sur sa jambe avant d'avaler ma salive.

**\- Reste là. Ils vont revenir,** déclarais-je.

**\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu as été inerte pendant tant de temps que je pense que tu seras rouillé face à Sanchez.**

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me braquer :

**\- Ouais fin pour l'instant je suis la seule à avoir toute les cartes en mains.**

**\- Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-il en toussotant.

**\- Ne m'en veut pas mais tu es trop faible et faut que j'agisse. Reste ici,** ordonnais-je.

Il voulait répliquer quelque chose mais je refermais la porte de la voiture. Pour éviter qu'il tente de me suivre j'ensorcelais la voiture. Une fois fait je ne me retournais pas. Il avait raison j'étais rouillé en terme de duel avec les sorciers. Mais pas en sortilège. Je maîtrisais beaucoup plus mes éléments que ce pauvre Javier.

Le sortilège d'illusion n'était pas mit en place et j'arrivais rapidement dans la cour des Sanchez. Au bruit qu'il y avait autour de moi je savais que je me rapprochais du champs d'action. Je passais derrière des arbres puis des buissons, et finalement d'un magnifique cabanon de jardin sur le côté. Je me collais au mur et passais ma tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière de la maison.

**\- Merlin,** soupirais-je en voyant le bordel qu'il y avait devant mes yeux.

Je voyais beaucoup de personne que je connaissais depuis des années se battre contre les Anglais. Où était Sawyer ? Je remarquais les deux filles qui étaient venu plus tôt chez moi. Elles étaient sur le côté derrière des arbres avec d'autre personne de leur bande d'ami. Je ne voyais pas Valentina, ni même Taissa. Jeremiah était là entrain de se battre contre Tobias avec un mec blond. Je remarquais Vicki, la petite protégé de Taissa, avec les deux amies de Sawyer. Elle pourrait peut être me dire où était Taissa ou Valentina. Il fallait que je les tienne informais de mon plan.

Je courais pour rejoindre les filles, tout en me rapprochant je voyais Timoté au sol. Il pointait sa baguette vers moi. Instinctivement je commençais à versé du sable volcanique autour de lui. Une fois le cercle scellé, le sable prit une couleur blanche. Timoté me regardait avec rage en essayant de se lever, il se cogna contre un mur invisible. Il fût choqué, et une part de moi était ravis que mon sortilège fonctionne.

Je me dirigeais vers les amies de Sawyer. Dès que je croisais des gens du camp de Javier et qu'ils étaient assez faible ou en plein combat contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre, je déversais mon sable.

Je restais prudente, je ne voulais pas que Javier me voit. Sinon tout serait gâché. Je me précipitais vers les filles. À peine à leur hauteur je me figeais sur Ezra.

Ezra Hale.

Si on m'aurait dit un jour que je me tiendrais devant Ezra Hale sans une once de crainte je pense que j'aurais rigolé. Ce mec était la pire ordure de la Nouvelle Orléans. Je le détestais au plus haut point. C'était au moment où Javier a commencé à traîner avec lui que je savais que rien ne se passerait bien. C'était un délinquant, un sadique. Un lâche qui était prêt à sacrifier n'importe lequel de ses ''amis'' pour survivre. Il avait abusé d'une dizaine de fille, les avait drogué ou bien même fait boire. De l'harcèlement jusqu'au viole. Ce mec était un enfoiré de première.

Jamais je n'aurais cru un seul instant me retrouver face à lui sans ne plus craindre quelque chose. Je contournais l'arbre tout en le fixant. Je voyais ses yeux. Du sang avait coulé sur son visage, sur ses habits. Je ne savais pas qui avait fait ça, on dirait simplement qu'il s'était fait expulser au mauvais endroit... Le pire c'était que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

Un frisson glacé envahissait ma colonne vertébrale.

**\- Ne bouge plus, **siffla quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je soupirais en me retournant.

**\- Je suis là pour vous aider,** déclarais-je.

**\- À d'autre ouais.**

**\- Elena ? **

Vicki arrivait à notre hauteur. Elle me regardait avec beaucoup trop d'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle m'examina et remarqua le sable que je tenais dans les mains.

**\- Merlin c'est ? Oh Elena, **souffla-t-elle en bousculant la fille au cheveux court.

Elle m'enlaça comme si on était intime, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Vicki se détacha de moi et me regardait intensément.

**\- Dis moi que tu as des potions. J'ai... Viens, **bégayait-elle en m'attirant vers un garçon.

Il était au sol. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mais il était pâle, et je remarquais qu'il avait plusieurs marques sur les bras et le torse. C'était un loup-garou. Vicki me regardait en attendant.

**\- Je veux juste une potion pour qu'il se remettre d'un Endoloris,** essaya-t-elle.

**\- Personne ne se remet d'un Endoloris,** murmurais-je désolée.

Vicki baissa la tête en caressant les cheveux de ce garçon. Une explosion plus loin me fit baisser les épaules, je prenais une potion pour la tendre à Vicki.

**\- Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien,** déclarais-je avant de me retourner vers l'autre fille.

Elle était partie voir Alexie. Je me dirigeait vers elles, mais Alexie semblait dans ses pensées. Pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. J'aurais pu me servir de la legilimancie mais ce n'était pas là peine. Alexie perdu, cette fille qui l'aidait, et Ezra mort. Je faisais vite le lien.

Je sortais de mon sac les cristaux pour les tendre aux deux filles. Elles me regardaient intriguée.

**\- C'est quoi ?** Questionna la fille.

**\- Il faut mettre ça autour de Javier. Ça le bloquera. Enfin quand ils seront tous actionné****s**** et que je serais connecté****e**** à eux,** déclarais-je rapidement. **Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on se dépêche. Y en a cinq.**

**\- On est que trois,** souligna Alexie.

**\- Il faut d'autant plus être rapide, **lançais-je. **Où est Javier ?**

À peine ma phrase terminé que Hendrik glissa sur l'herbe entre nous. Je le suivais du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi. J'accourais vers lui pour déverser le sable noir, je ne voulais pas qu'il se relève et soit prêt à me contrer.

Je faisais un pas en arrière et remarquais que lui aussi était contraint à mon incantation.

**\- C'est quoi ce délire ?** Demanda la fille.

**\- Alice !** S'écria un garçon blond.

Je me retournais vers eux en laissant Hendrik où il était. Il avait beau m'insulter je n'y prêtais pas attention.

**\- Merlin ! Scor,** souffla Alice en le prenant dans ses bras.

Je me dirigeais vers eux. C'était ce garçon qui ne croyait pas que j'étais neutre. Il avait raison, je n'étais pas neutre. J'étais contre Javier. Je lui prenais la main pour y déposer un cristaux.

Il fronçait des sourcils mais sa copine lui expliqua brièvement la tache qu'on devait faire. J'allais vers Alexie et lui mettais dans son autre main un peu de mon sable noir.

**\- Il est relié à moi,** expliquais-je. **Tu n'as rien à faire à part le déposer autour de quelqu'un pour le bloquer.**

Elle hocha la tête simplement.

**\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche !** M'exclamais-je en faisant des grands gestes.

Les trois anglais réagissaient sur le champ. On se dépêcha d'aller vers le centre du jardin des Sanchez. Je ne voyais toujours pas Valentina ou bien Sawyer. Mon coeur se serrait. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas ne pas comprendre mes émotions, et encore moins que mon corps réagisse sans que je ne le veuille.

**\- Là !** S'écria Alice en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Je suivais sa direction pour voir une grande fille blonde s'accrochait à Javier pendant qu'il décolla du toit de sa maison. Il y avait deux filles qui devaient être entrain de l'aider avant qu'ils ne sautent dans les airs. Les deux filles transplanèrent pour descendre sur le perron de la maison, au même moment que Javier tombait lourdement au sol accompagné de la fille blonde. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de nous.

**\- Les cristaux !** Ordonnais-je.

Les trois anglais hochèrent la tête. On se précipitait tout les quatre autour de Javier et cette fille. Ils étaient entrain de se relever pour retourner dans un duel acharné. Enzo avait dit que j'étais rouillée mais cette fille était loin de l'être.

Javier bougeait trop. Alice arrivait à mettre son cristaux sans se faire remarquer. Scor aussi. Alexie me regardait avant de mettre un cristaux juste à l'arrière de Javier. La fille blonde qui se battait avec Javier se stoppa pour me regarder.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** S'écria-t-elle.

**\- Continue à le distraire !** Hurla Scor.

Alors là on pouvait pas être plus grillé qu'actuellement. Javier se retourna vers moi en fronçant des sourcils. Son regard était noir, il faisait peur. Je sentais son aura, il avait une telle énergie, je ne savais même pas si mes pierres allaient fonctionné face à une magie si puissante. Derrière lui je voyais Alexie donner de la poudre noir à Alice pour immobiliser les acolytes des Sanchez.

**\- Elena Redd, ça fait bien longtemps,** s'exclama-t-il.

**\- Electro !** Hurla la fille blonde.

**\- Reducto !** Aboya Rose derrière lui.

Les deux sortilèges combiné étaient la parfaite occasion pour moi pour mettre un cristaux. Je me baissais et allais vers lui. Je le positionnais et à peine fait je recevais un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Je me retrouvais les fesses parterre. Il me fusillais du regard mais les deux filles accompagné de Scor lancèrent un nouveau sortilège.

Je rampais en vitesse sur l'herbe, j'évitais leurs faisceaux de lumière en passant dessous. Rose se faisait expulsé par Javier. Il mettait ses deux mains de chaque côté de lui pour marmonnait une incantation. Un souffle violent se ressentait instantanément. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se soulevait du sol. Je ne savais pas si j'étais traînée par les pieds ou si simplement le sortilège de Javier m'expulsait avec simplement une bourrasque de vent.

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, et je tapais la pointe de mes pieds pour avancer vers Javier. Je me mouvais avec difficulté vers lui. Alice et Alexie devaient avoir mit beaucoup de sable noir autour des acolytes de Javier car je sentais mon énergie diminuer petit à petit. Je n'avais quasiment plus de force. Je serrais les dents en portant loin mon bras. Une goûte de sueur glissait sur mon nez. Je sentais mon coeur battre à la place de mes tempes. Je tendais mon bras le plus proche possible de Javier. J'avais l'impression que les secondes étaient des heures.

Je fermais brusquement les yeux en déposant le dernier cristaux. Instantanément un éclaire blanc me propulsa, le prison de Javier m'avait éjecté à plusieurs mètres. À peine tombé au sol je sentais déjà les veines de mon cerveau gonfler. Mes mains tremblaient, et j'entendais comme un sifflement dans mes oreilles. Je posais une main au sol pour m'aider à me relever.

Quelqu'un m'aida. Je me tenais la tête. J'avais mal. Javier était trop puissant, je gaspillais trop de mon énergie pour le garder dans cette prison. Je levais ma baguette vers le dôme que j'avais créer pour le renforcer. Plus je mettais mon énergie, plus je me sentais faible. Un liquide coulait de mon nez alors que je me rapprochais de Javier.

Il fallait que tout s'arrête. Que Javier soit stoppé.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

La lumière m'éblouissait, je fermais les yeux. Une explosion me projetait en arrière. Je tournais sur moi même avant de tomber lourdement sur le l'herbe du jardin. Ma tête sifflait, et j'avais du mal à décoller mon crâne du sol. J'étais à bout de force.

Il y avait un silence de mort autour de moi. Avec le reste de mon énergie je basculais tout mon flanc gauche pour me retrouver sur le dos. Instantanément ma respiration était meilleure, mon thorax se soulevait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

C'était fou. Cette journée était folle. Affreuse, horrible. C'était une torture. Une pure et simple torture. Ce n'était pas humain de devoir ce battre comme ça. Comment Javier avait fait pour enrôler autant de monde dans son délire ?

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage et ouvrait les yeux. Quelqu'un me faisait de l'ombre, je ne savais pas qui c'était vu le contre jour. Pourtant cette personne me tendait sa main, je la prenais et me relevais avec son aide. Je remarquais enfin que c'était Pierre.

À peine debout Rose arriva dans ma direction, elle se stoppa vers la fille qui avait fait tout ça. Je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'Elena. Cette fille était hallucinante, je n'avais jamais vu une telle maîtrise des sortilèges chez une personne. Elle avait réussit à le bloquer, les acolytes de Javier étaient soit menacé par mes amis, soit entouré d'un petit dôme magique que cette Elena contrôlait.

Je regardais autour de moi, tout le monde était là. En plus ou moins bonne état. Sauf Ellie n'était plus des notre. Je ne pense pas que je réalisais vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pense pas que je contrôlais tout les actes que j'accomplissais, j'étais comme commandé par mon impulsivité.

**\- Scar ! **S'exclama Louann en arrivant vers moi avec Charlie.

Lou me prenait dans mes bras alors que Charlie allait directement vers son meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas le temps de parler avec Louann que je voyais Elena tomber sur les genoux. Rose s'accroupissait en vitesse pour l'aider.

**\- Elena ! Tiens le coup !** S'alarmait ma copine.

Avec Lou on arrivait vers elles. Elena avait du sang qui coulait de son nez, beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait. Ses yeux palpitaient, je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Paniquais-je.

**\- Quoi ? Non mais c'est toi qui gère ça normalement,** s'affola Lou en bougeant dans tout les sens.

**\- Elena !** Cria Sawyer en courant vers nous.

Rose tenait le visage d'Elena entre ses mains, et lui disait des trucs inaudibles. Je n'étais pas stupide, si Elena faiblissait c'était à cause de Javier. Elle était connectée à sa prison temporaire. Je tournais la tête rapidement vers Javier, il avait fermé les yeux et avait levé les mains comme pour faire pression sur son dôme transparent.

**\- Désolée.**

**\- Elle a dit quoi ?** S'agita Lou en regardant Elena.

**\- Désolée,** répéta Rose complètement horrifié.

Elena s'évanouissait alors que ma copine essayait de la maintenir. Sawyer était à peine arrivé qu'on se fit tous repousser d'un mètre. Un souffle violent apparaissait, je mettais ma main devant mon visage.

**\- Pauvre petite Elena.**

La voix de Javier me glaça sur place.

**\- C'est pas possible,** soufflais-je.

On pouvait clairement distinguer dans ma voix que j'étais à bout. Je ne pouvais plus. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Il éjecta Elena plus loin avec simplement l'aide de sa main. Comment il faisait pour être aussi puissant ?

Lou, Charlie, Rose, Pierre et moi avions levé nos baguettes face à lui. Mais à force de me battre contre lui j'avais compris un truc. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé. Et ce qu'il avait débuté n'était autre que notre duel. Il durait depuis longtemps maintenant, depuis le début des vacances. Au moment où avec Lou on l'avait surprit entrain de prendre les pouvoirs ou l'énergie d'Alexander et Vicki.

Peut être qu'il arrivait à stocker cette magie. Mais comment ?

**\- Divertissez le,** chuchotais-je à Charlie et Rose en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui.

**\- Scar, on te laissera pas faire ça seule,** répliqua Louann.

**\- Elle a pas vraiment le choix,** s'amusa Javier.

Il lança le premier sortilège. Je me protégeais. Il avait sonné les offensives. Je ne voulais pas regarder sur le côtés pour voir mes amis m'aider. Je voulais être concentrer. Mais pourtant je savais qu'ils étaient là, il y avait beaucoup trop de sortilège autour de moi. Des éclaires fusaient dans tout les sens.

La seule chose qui me permettait encore de tenir était l'adrénaline. Et heureusement qu'elle était là.

Javier transplana d'un coup. Je me retournais directement étant trop habitué à ses coups de pute. Il se retrouva derrière moi mais je le contrais. Plus je lançais de sortilège plus il reculait. Je serrais la mâchoire. Oh non il n'allait pas s'en sortir maintenant, pas alors qu'on était là face à lui, tous ensemble. Je devais venger Ellie. Elle n'était pas morte pour rien. Tout ça était la faute de Javier.

**\- REDUCTO !**

Je reconnaissais la puissance de Lily. Son sortilège avait eut pour effet de détruire une statue proche de Javier, il se protégea et ça permettait à Pierre de l'expulser encore plus loin. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Rose et Lorcan bloquer ses possibilités de fuite. Ils créaient plusieurs pique de pierre.

Je levais rapidement ma baguette en sa direction. Un jet de lumière vert sorti directement de ma baguette pour allait frapper de plein fouet Javier, enfin c'était ce que je voulais faire. Mais il disparu avant même que je puisse le toucher, je me retournais instinctivement en attaquant une seconde fois avec ma baguette. Cette fois-ci je rencontrais un autre jet de lumière, le sien, de couleur violette.

Je plissais des yeux tout comme lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait de la force en lui. Javier inspirait et expirait sauvagement. Ma respiration était bruyante, je gardais le contacte avec lui. Des étincelles tombaient sur le sol. C'était comme de la lave en ébullition. Mes amis n'arrivaient pas à rentrer dans le dôme qu'on avait formé avec Javier.

D'un coup il décrocha son sort du mien, puis transplana pour être plus proche de moi. Je fis un geste de recule avant de relancer des sortilèges informulés. Des feux c'était déclenchés autour de nous, des roches furent brisés, et j'avais même réussi à déraciner un arbre pour le lui envoyer mais il avait encore transplané derrière moi.

**\- Bouh!** Rigola-t-il prêt de mon oreille.

Sa voix avait juste retenti que j'avais par réflexe balancer mon coude en arrière. Un tremblement parcourait l'ensemble de mon os du bras. J'avais réussi à le toucher. Je me retournais directement et voyais qu'il était traîné par un sortilège de mon frère. Javier sauta dans les aires pour se libérer et catapulta mon frère par la même occasion.

Javier revint vers moi. Il leva sa baguette et dessina plusieurs cercles dans les airs. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Une boule de fumé noir apparaissait au-dessous de nous. Je portais déjà ma baguette prêt de mon visage. D'un coup d'un seul, Javier fit retomber la boule de fumé et tout devint noir autour de moi. Je ne voyais pas à plus de 50 centimètres.

Il pointait le bout de son nez mais je l'expulsait plus loin.

**\- Prévisible,** me moquais-je.

**\- Et ça alors.**

Javier me taclait. Je me retrouvais à terre, la chute était douloureuse. Il se mettait sur moi à califourchon. Je tentais de lui donner un coup de genou mais en vain. Il faisait toujours noir autour de nous. J'entendais Scorpius m'appeler.

**\- On va peut être arrêter de jouer, **chuchota-t-il en passant ses mains sur ma gorge.

**\- Essaye même pas,** crachais-je en pointant ma baguette dans ses côtés.

Il serra violemment mon cou. Je suffoquais en essayant de me débattre, j'avais l'impression que ma tête était coincé dans un étau. J'ouvris la bouche pour trouver un peu d'air. Je sentais mon sang passait dans les veines de mon cerveau. D'un coup sec je relevais ma tête.

J'étais sonné. Et j'avais sacrément mal. Javier était entrain de se tenir le nez à côté de moi. Je tentais de me relever en voyant le brouillard noir de Javier se dissiper. On se levait tout les deux en se regardant.

**\- Endol.**

**\- Electro !** Coupais-je.

Il se cambra en faisant un pas en arrière. Ma respiration était bruyante, j'étais à bout de souffle. Javier grogna en me fusillant du regard. Brusquement il frappa le sol avec sa baguette avant de se relever avec les mains en l'air.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Le sol commençait à trembler. Je cherchais Rose du regard, elle n'était pas là. Où elle était ? Lou accourait vers Charlie pour l'attraper.

**\- Merlin !** Paniquais-je.

En face de moi une immense faille venait de s'ouvrir. Je faisais un pas en arrière puis un autre jusqu'à courir en marche à arrière. C'était affreux, j'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée, et je ne voyais pas où était Rose. Le sol se dérobait sous nos pieds. Un nuage noir commençait à enveloppé les environs.

**\- Comment il fait ça ?** S'écria Charlie de l'autre côté de la faille.

**\- Ses pouvoirs ne peuvent pas être si puissant !** Hurla Scorpius alors que le vents sifflait autour nous.

La peur m'accompagnait. L'adrénaline et la peur me donnait encore la force de faire face à ce sale con.

Javier avait changé le parfait ciel bleu de la Nouvelle Orléans en un paysage de tempête. Des éclaires apparaissait derrière lui. Il était comme en lévitation. Ses yeux étaient noirs, je me protégeais le visage grâce à mon bras.

**\- Arrête !** Hurla Valentina qui était arrivée.

Elle reçu un éclaire de plein fouet de la part de son propre frère. Je tournais la tête vers Javier et en reçu un. Mon corps se tétanisait. J'avais l'impression de me briser. Une brûlure passait dans tout mon corps.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Ma vision était bloqué sur l'horreur qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Le sol tremblait encore, les éclaires éclataient près de nous. Il faisait sombre. Et le comble de l'horreur était le corps de Scarlett au sol. Je voyais ses épaules bouger, peut être qu'elle tentait de se lever. J'étais pétrifié. Tout était trop. On ne contrôlait plus rien.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, c'était la chose que je voulais le plus au monde. Elena n'était plus proche de moi. Une faille s'était ouverte entre nous. Je la voyais à plus d'un mètre entrain d'essayer de se relever. Les acolytes de Javier étaient soit bloqué par le sortilège d'Elena, soit parti. Ils avaient sûrement prit peur. Ils ne devaient pas réaliser la puissance de leur maître.

Valentina était là avec Taissa, je la voyais tenter d'hurler des choses à son frère, tout comme Tobias et Nina. Eux même ne contrôler plus rien. On courait à notre perte. On était piégé. Mon cerveau était en surtension. Je n'avais plus du tout chaud, je frissonnais. La peur me paralysait.

Je tendais ma baguette vers Javier et tentais de le désarmer. C'était un échec. Je ne pouvais pas rester statique à ça, on n'avait voulu intervenir. On ne pouvait plus reculer, on était coincé.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, je n'avais jamais vu mes amis aussi apeuré, abattue qu'actuellement. Nos visages étaient marqués par le désespoir.

Je m'entendais respirer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je n'entendais que mon coeur battre.

Boom boom.

Je fermais les yeux pour les rouvrir lentement. Mes amis tentaient toujours de percer la défense de Javier. Cassandra se faisait expulser au loin par un éclaire. Je n'entendais même plus le ciel gronder.

Boom boom.

Un sifflement se propageait dans mes oreilles. Je voulais commencer à compter. Peut être que tout se remettrait dans l'ordre. Peut être que je pourrais retrouver mon monde à moi. Retrouver mon Angleterre, ma famille, mes amis.

_**\- Rose**_.

Je tournais la tête dans les deux sens. Quelqu'un m'avait parler ? Je devenais folle. Devant moi je voyais Scarlett qui commençait à se relever. Tobias essayait toujours d'arrêter son frère.

_**\- Rose écoute moi.**_

Une voix était encore dans ma tête. Cette voix était faible, comme si elle était épuisé. Javier peut être ? Je secouais la tête en me la tenant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre dans mon cerveau.

_**\- S'il te plaît Rose... C'est Elena.**_

Je tournais la tête pour voir Elena debout face à moi, seul la faille que Javier avait créé nous séparait. Je fronçais des sourcils, elle pointait sa baguette sur moi, ses yeux palpitaient légèrement. Étais-ce possible que ça soit vraiment elle ?

_**\- Arrête de réfléchir tu me prends encore plus d'énergie,**_ se plaignait-elle dans ma tête. _**Rose j'ai trouvé la solution. Écoute moi bien, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps.**_

Je hochais la tête en murmurant un faible ok.

_**\- La solution est son bracelet. Son putain de bracelet en or. Rose ! Détruis le... Détruis le Rose ! Détru.**_

Elena n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je la voyais s'évanouir. Les acolytes de Javier pouvaient fuir s'ils le voulaient maintenant. J'étais perdue, complètement perdu. Elena ne m'avait rien dit, rien expliquer ? Pourquoi son bracelet ? Pourquoi c'était ça la source du problème ? Rien n'était logique ! Comment on pouvait avancer sans une putain de logique ?! Il nous fallait un plan ou une explication à ce cauchemar, pas seulement une phrase, pas simplement un ordre d'Elena ! Je paniquais ! Comment j'allais faire ?

Devant mes yeux je voyais Lily se faire électrocuter, elle devint raide comme un piquet puis fut éjecté plus loin.

**\- Lily !** Hurlais-je.

Mon coeur reprenait une allure affolante. Louann, Pierre, Lorcan et Scarlett avaient un jet de lumière connecté à la protection de Javier. Le vent soufflait toujours. Ce Sanchez de malheur commençait à redescendre sur terre, il foula le sol pour s'approcher de moi et Scarlett. Instinctivement je sautais par-dessus une faille du sol pour rejoindre Scar. Scorpius avait déraciné un arbre pour lui jeter dessus, mais on entendait que le bruit d'un gong quand il percuta sa protection. Je n'étais plus très loin de Scarlett. Il fallait que je sois proche d'elle.

Pierre fut expulsé en faisant plusieurs vrilles sur lui même. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas possible que Javier soit si doué, si puissant, pas avec la journée qu'il avait passé !

Javier marchait vers la direction de Scarlett. Plus il se rapprochait et plus je remarquais son assurance. Il avait les yeux toujours noir. J'avalais ma salive avant de sauter une deuxième fois par-dessus un troue. Je me rattrapais avec difficulté en tombant au sol.

Javier Sanchez relevait son bras pour lancer un sortilège à ma copine. C'était à ce moment là que je remarquais son gros bracelet en or.

**\- Elena disait vrai,** murmurais-je.

Scarlett contra son sortilège. J'étais hypnotisé par le bracelet. Il était épais, et large d'au moins cinq centimètres. Plusieurs pierres précieuses y étaient ornés. C'était magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas le voir en détail mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était collé à sa peau. Comme s'il pénétrait son poignet.

Je me relevais adroitement avant de courir vers Scarlett. Avant même que je ne puisse arriver à sa hauteur elle se faisait expulser. Elle me percuta de plein fouet et tombait sur moi. On était toute les deux à terre. On se releva le plus vite possible, Scarlett m'échangeait un regard. Je pouvais voir sa peur à travers ses yeux bleus.

Je levais ma baguette tout comme elle vers Javier qui arrivait. Dés qu'il arrivait vers nous, les failles du sol se refermaient. Il faisait tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas un seul obstacle entre lui et nous.

D'un coup je prenais le bras de Scarlett pour qu'elle me regarde.

**\- Son bracelet. **

**\- Quoi ? **

Sa voix était brisée.

**\- Il faut le détruire. **

**\- Mais !**

**\- Son bracelet Scar !**

**\- Avada Kedavra !** Rugissait Javier.

**\- Destructome !** Hurlions nous en même temps.

Nos jets de lumières se rencontrèrent. Au même moment nous reculions tout les trois d'un mètre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une haltère au bout de ma baguette. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, pourtant il le fallait. J'avais chaud d'un coup. J'étais morte de peur. Merlin ! J'étais trop jeune pour mourir, on était bien trop jeune pour s'être mit dans une telle galère.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Borislav courir droit vers Javier. Je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit qu'il percuta le flanc droit de Javier. Javier se plia en deux alors que Krum retomba plus loin de son corps. Nos sortilèges avaient été déconnecté.

Javier se relevait. Il allait s'en prendre à Borislav si on ne faisait pas quelque chose. Instinctivement je criais :

**\- Le bracelet !**

Pierre réagissait en premier en lançant un sortilège. Le bras de Javier le reçu de plein fouet. Il lutait ! Merlin ! Javier avait encore la force de lutter. Son bras tremblait. Je voyais parfaitement un aura rouge entourer son bracelet.

**\- Destructome ! **Hurla Scorpius à son tour en se rapprochant.

Les deux sortilèges des garçons se rencontraient sur le bijou de Javier. J'avais l'impression qu'il était coincé entre un étau. Un sifflement commençait à se dégageait du bracelet en or. C'était oppressant. J'avais l'impression que ça me rentrait dans le cerveau. Je plissais des yeux avant d'accompagner les garçons.

**\- Incendio ! **

Scarlett et Louann arrivèrent avec leurs sorts elles aussi. Les yeux de Javier n'était plus noir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais certains de mes amis s'épuisaient. Pierre laissait sa place à Valentina Sanchez. Scorpius à Tobias.

Je serrais les dents. J'étais à bout. Le bracelet crépitait. Mon jet de lumière rouge devenait de plus en plus blanc là où il touchait l'objet de Javier. Elena avait raison, il y avait quelque chose. Une force maléfique dans son bracelet, sinon il serait détruit depuis longtemps, il aurait explosé en mille morceaux.

J'entendais Scarlett lâchait un petit cri tout en tenant sa baguette à deux mains. C'était la fin non ? Ça allait bientôt arriver ? J'étais à bout de souffle. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui était autour de moi était flou.

D'un seul coup je fis un pas en avant. Le lien avait été rompu, la force qui était face à moi avait disparue. Je regardais rapidement face à moi, Javier était au sol. Le ciel était redevenu bleu, les nuages se dissipaient. Je fronçais des sourcils en cherchant une solution dans le regard de Scarlett.

Devant moi Javier était allongé parterre, je me rapprochais mais Scarlett me tenait le bras pour que je ne puisse pas avancer. Je me détachais d'elle pour aller vers le corps de Javier. J'avançais avec crainte, et s'il se relevait ? Je marchais prudemment avant de me stopper brutalement.

Son thorax se souleva, je l'entendais reprendre une grande respiration. Ma baguette était déjà pointé vers lui. J'entendais un clic qui provenait de son bracelet, il s'ouvrit et libéra son poignet. Javier avait le dos cambré.

Mes yeux s'ouvrait en grand quand je vis une petite boule de fumé sortir de sa bouche. C'était une boule noir, je percevais des éclaires à l'intérieur. Elle s'échappa de lui avant de s'évaporer au-dessus de Javier. Au même moment où elle disparaissait je voyais le corps de Javier retombait au sol.

J'avais l'impression d'être face à un baiser des détraqueurs. Enfin de ce que j'avais pu en lire. Il y avait un silence de mort autour de nous. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait. Tout le monde était comme paralysé.

Javier respirait encore.

Il avait une marque sur le poignet, comme s'il avait été brûlé au fer rouge. Après plus d'une minute Tobias accourait vers son grand frère. Nina se laissa tomber au sol, elle avait l'air abattue. Enfin, il y avait de quoi l'être avec tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé. Valentina approcha toujours sa baguette dans les mains.

**\- Javier,** essaya Tobias. **Javier répond.**

Il tenait son frère dans ses bras. Scarlett était à mes côtés entrain de les regarder. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Valentina se pencha pour ramasser le bracelet en or. Elle semblait elle aussi captivé par ce bijou. D'un geste violent elle le jeta loin vers l'entrée de sa maison. Il passa au-dessus de moi pour s'écraser plus loin derrière. Directement après Valentina s'accroupissait vers ses grands-frères.

C'était très intime comme situation. Je ne savais pas vraiment où me mettre. Mais je voulais partir. Partir loin d'ici, rentrer chez moi avec mes amis. Les acolytes de Javier ne bougeaient plus, certain avaient même transplanés. Je croisais le regard de Charlie avant qu'elle ne penche la tête en arrière. Elle se retenait de craquer encore une fois. C'était trop pour nous, beaucoup trop.

**\- Tu es là, tu es avec nous maintenant,** rassurant Valentina à Javier en lui prenant le bras.

Nina était toujours un peu à l'écart. Elle secouait sa tête entre ses genoux.

Alors c'était fini ? C'était vraiment fini cette fois-ci ? Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes mains. Elles tremblaient, j'avais du sang et de la terre dessus. Mes habits étaient en piteux états. En fait tout mes amis et moi même étions en piteux états.

La premier personne à bouger était Alexie. Elle ne disait rien. Je la voyais ranger sa baguette. Elle partait. Je la regardais marcher, Borislav fronçait légèrement des sourcils d'incompréhension. Alexie avait le visage fermé, si elle parlait j'étais sûre de retrouver la Alexie de Serpentard que je connaissais trop. Froide et dur. Elle traça sa route sans regarder personne. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était sans émotion.

Alice jeta un oeil à Scarlett puis Scorpius avant de la suivre. Elle ne courait pas, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle voulait la rattraper, peut être simplement partir d'ici. Petit à petit Scorpius, Borislav et Lorcan suivirent. Amber bougea elle aussi pour aller ramasser le bracelet de Javier. Elle l'examina un instant avant de sortir du jardin des Sanchez en secouant la tête.

Erin et Jeremiah marchaient eux aussi mais vers l'autre bout du jardin. Je fronçais une nouvelle fois des sourcils et cherchais une réponse auprès de Scarlett. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et ses yeux bleus devenaient subitement pétillants. Je secouais déjà la tête énergiquement.

Jeremiah arrivait avec Ellie dans ses bras. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de moi. Ce n'était pas possible.

**\- Scar, pourquoi Ellie peut pas marcher ? **

**\- Rose, **tenta ma copine.

**\- C'est pas possible,** murmurais-je alors que mes lèvres tremblaient toute seule.

Je m'effondrais en tombant sur mes genoux. C'était un cauchemar ! J'étais en plein cauchemar. Pourquoi ça devait se terminer comme ça ? Mes larmes coulaient toute seule sur mon visage. Je sentais Scarlett essayer de me relever.

**\- Rose s'il te plaît,** essaya-t-elle.

J'avais la gorge nouée. Machinalement je me tenais le cou en commençant à le masser. Elle était morte. Ellie n'était plus parmi nous. Ce n'était pas possible. Ma salive se bloquait toute seule dans ma trachée. J'avais mal, plus que mal. Scarlett me prenait dans ses bras mais je ne voyais que le corps inerte d'Ellie dans les bras de Jeremiah. Comment les êtres humains pouvaient se faire autant de mal ?

**Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

Je marchais en longeant la route. Charlie, Lily et Scarlett avaient réussi à calmer Rose pour rentrer. On allait rentrer. Enfin.

On marchait tous les uns derrière les autres de chaque côté de la route. Personne n'avait parler. Taissa était là, j'aurais cru qu'elle serait resté avec Valentina Sanchez. Mais non, elle était en tête avec Erin et Amber. Alexie était toute seule vers le devant à plusieurs mètres de notre groupe.

Quand on avait quitté le jardin, il ne restait plus que les quatre Sanchez. C'était à ce moment là que je me rendais compte que ce n'était que des jeunes. Que c'était simplement des orphelins. Ils ne faisaient plus vraiment peur. Ils semblaient même être atrocement seuls.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser, quoi dire. De toute façon personne n'osait parlé pour l'instant. Et puis le silence faisait du bien, on entendait que nos chaussures sur le goudron. Ou bien le bruit des oiseaux.

Elena était là aussi, elle marchait à nos côtés. Tout comme Enzo aidé par Lorcan. Si quelqu'un nous croisait actuellement il nous prendrait pour des tueurs, des tarés ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. On faisait peur à voir. Nos habits étaient soit déchirés soit pleins de sang. Des fois de notre propre sang. Elena n'avait pas eut suffisamment de potion pour nous remettre tous dans un état meilleur que là.

J'étais épuisé. Le seul truc que je voulais c'était une glace à la grenade. Ou bien un verre de grenadine avant de dormi. C'était bizarre d'avoir cette envie, mais je crevais de chaud. Et avec les 24 heures de malade qu'on venait de passer. Je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur autre chose. Je pouvais bien vouloir ce que je voulais.

L'ambiance était trop pesante. Je ne savais même pas si penser était dérangeant.

Au bout plus d'une heure à repenser à l'ensemble de nos vacances, des problèmes avec les Sanchez, avec mes propres amis. À me remémorer l'ensemble de ma journée on arriva au bord des quartiers français. Alexie n'était plus visible tout comme son copain, Alice et Scorpius. On avait tous emprunté des chemins différents. On rentrait tous à la maison. Taissa nous faisait passé par des ruelles pour éviter la foule.

Un moldue s'approcha de Louann.

**\- Wow, vous faites peur à voir. Vous allez à la soirée hanté du Mississippi Club ce soir ? Vos costumes déchirent grave, **déclara-t-il à côté de son ami.

Louann le poussa violemment pour qu'il se prenne une benne à ordure. Le geste fut rapide et les garçons partaient plus que choqué par sa réaction. Charlie n'avait pas vraiment réagit, elle laissait faire sa copine. En même temps qu'est-ce qu'on aurait bien pu dire à Louann ? Qui fallait qu'elle se calme ? Ça aurait été très délicat de lui demander ça alors qu'on avait tous plus ou moins envie de se défouler, décompresser. Relâcher la pression.

On arrivait dans nos appartements. Instinctivement je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je sortais l'eau du frigo et prenais le sirop qui se trouvait sur le plan de travaille. Je me servais un verre, et avant de le porter à ma bouche je remarquais que mes mains tremblaient plus quelles ne devraient.

Cassandra posa une main sur mon bras pour stopper les tremblements. Je reposais mon verre, et elle me retourna vers elle. En à peine une demie seconde elle se retrouva dans mes bras, la tête sur mon torse. Je fermais les yeux en la serrant le plus fort possible.

Merlin qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? C'était la pire journée de toute ma vie.

J'entendais Sawyer passer derrière moi, des bruits de bouteille se faisait entendre dans le frigo. j'ouvrais les yeux pour le voir monter avec un pack de bière sous le coude. Cassandra se décala pour me prendre la main et m'emmenait en haut. Je prenais cul sec mon verre de grenade avant de monter.

J'étais sur le planché de la dernière marche de l'escalier quand je voyais mes amis face à moi. Jeremiah n'avait plus Ellie dans les bras. Je ne voulais pas savoir où il avait emmené le corps d'Ellie.

À travers la fenêtre je voyais Alexie et Alice sur le balcon, Alexie était entrain de fumer. Krum les rejoignait avec précaution. Personne n'avait encore parlé. Tout le monde avait sûrement peur de dire une bêtise, quelque chose de non conventionnel pour une situation comme la notre.

Sawyer posa le pack sur la table basse, il en jeta une vers Scorpius puis Lorcan. Ils les rattrapèrent quasiment au dernier moment. Scorpius fronçait des sourcils, alors que Sawyer décapsula sa bière à l'aide du rebord de la table.

Je le voyais regarder sa bière un instant. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, certains de mes amis le regardaient d'un oeil méchant. D'autre d'incompréhension. Taissa qui était de l'autre côté de la table face à lui prenait une bière elle aussi. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait dû sûrement pleurer sur la route.

**\- Pour Ellie,** murmurait-il.

Lily se levait directement pour sortir de la pièce. Rose fermait les yeux, et Taissa leva sa bière. Avec Sawyer ils prirent une gorgée. Amber, Jeremiah et le reste de Salem firent la même chose. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de faire ça. Ils trinquaient à sa mort ? Je n'étais pas habitué à faire les choses de cette façon. Mais de toute manière je n'étais pas habitué à vivre des événements aussi traumatisant que ça, ni même la mort d'une amie.

Je me décalais de Cassandra pour aller prendre une bière. Taissa m'accorda un rictus avant de lever sa bouteille.

**\- À Ellie,** ajoutais-je.

**\- Elle,** commença Erin hésitante. **Ellie voulait... Elle voulait qu'on fête sa mort. Je lui avais promis de le faire si ça arrivait... Mais maintenant que c'est le cas je n'ai pas le coeur à ça.**

Enzo passa un main derrière le dos de Erin, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

**\- Prendre un verre en son honneur n'est déjà pas mal,** essaya Jeremiah.

Louann se retourna dans le sofa pour prendre une vieille bouteille de bourbon qu'il y avait sur une petite table. Elle semblait énervée, elle leva la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres pour en prendre plusieurs gorgée.

**\- Voilà,** lança-t-elle en se levant.

Louann partait vers le balcon elle aussi pour allumer une cigarette. Ses mains tremblaient elles aussi. J'essayais de garder la tête haute mais c'était compliqué. Comment l'avoir à des moments comme ça ?

**\- Comment... Comment tu as su pour le bracelet ?** Demanda Charlie à Rose.

Rose leva la tête de ses mains pour regarder Charlie qui était assise face à elle.

**\- Elena me l'a dit,** expliqua-t-elle simplement.

On tournait tous la tête vers l'intéressée. Elena était debout non loin du sofa où se trouvait Scarlett, Rose et Amber. Taissa fronçait des sourcils en regardant Elena.

**\- Quand vous êtes venu me demander une potion pour votre amie qui était à l'hôpital, Sawyer m'a demandé de partir. Au cas où Javier viendrait me faire du mal. Que je sois loin de la ville une fois qu'il serait à ma recherche, **nous informa la brunette. **Je faisais juste mes bagages.**

**\- Tu l'as compris aujourd'hui ?** Fit Jeremiah.

Elena hocha la tête.

**\- J'étais dans le bureau de mon père, et je suis tombée sur un de ses dossiers. Sur la famille Sanchez et Martinez. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait une enquête sur eux, du coup j'ai lu le dossier. Mon père avait plusieurs hypothèse. Mais c'est en voyant des vieilles photos que j'ai compris.**

**\- Compris quoi ?** Interrogea Enzo.

**\- Les Sang purs de la Nouvelle Orléans faisaient des réunions, des genre de cérémonie pour se réunir. Mais le trucs que je ne savais pas c'était que la famille Martinez étaient à la base des collectionneurs. De tout les objets magiques qu'on pouvait trouver dans notre monde. Mais aussi dans les siècles derniers.**

**\- Son bracelet,** souffla Charlie.

**\- Oui, il était sur une photo en arrière plan. C'était marqué un truc du genre ''objet maléfique''. Mais c'était dans une vitrine. Ça m'a fait tilt une fois que j'ai vu marquer le nom de Marietta Martinez. **

**\- Leur grand mère, **soupira Taissa.** La folle qui s'est suicidé.**

**\- Non, d'après mon père elle aurait été tué. Ils ont juste étouffé l'affaire. Quand j'ai vu l'objet je me suis dis que ça devait être ça. Que ça ne pouvait être que ça. Je côtoyais les Sanchez avant que tout ne s'effondre ici, et Javier n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il est là. **

**\- Comment il a fait pour se le procurer ? **Demanda Scarlett.

**\- Quand les parents des Sanchez ****sont mort****, Javier a tout hérité. Mais il devait attendre sa majorité civile pour avoir toute la fortune. Il a dû simplement tombé dessus. Il l'a mit à son poignet et à peine fait le maléfice était dans ses veines,** expliqua Elena.

**\- Donc ses pouvoirs venaient du bracelet ? **Questionnais-je en la regardant.

Taissa lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

**\- Son bracelet servait à stocker l'énergie, la puissance et la magie,** lança-t-elle.

**\- Oui, **souffla Elena. **Et si c'est bien ça, alors il avait avec lui la magie de Marietta Marizol Martinez, mais aussi celle de son arrière-arrière-grand-père Jenius Salvador Martinez. Trois générations de leur famille sont passé par là.**

Scarlett secouait la tête et avait le regard dur.

**\- Si c'était répétitif pourquoi aucunes de ses soeurs et son frère n'a réagit à ça ?!** S'emporta-t-elle.

**\- Ils ont été orphelins très tôt,** déclara Taissa. **Ils n'ont pas connu l'histoire de leur famille, à part peut être par le biais de Javier ou des livres. **

**\- Ce genre d'histoire n'était pas dans des manuels scolaires,** fit Elena.

J'avalais ma bière d'une traite. Je secouais la tête en posant ma bouteille sur la table basse.

**\- Donc c'est fini ? Vraiment fini ? Pour de bon ? **M'exclamais-je.

Les anciens élèves de Salem se regardaient, puis hochaient la tête.

**\- Parfait. Donc on peut arrêter tout ça ? Juste reprendre notre vie. Essayer que tout redevienne normal ? Je ne donne pas d'ordre normalement, mais s'il vous plaît... Allez prendre une douche. Fumez une clope, buvez un verre. Écoutez de la musique ou comme vous voulez. Mais rester là, à parler des Sanchez. Tourner autour du pot, nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ne servira à rien. Ellie ne reviendra pas. Alexie ne se sentira pas mieux. Et on arriva pas à avancer. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit reprendre une vie comme on l'avait laissé. Juste qu'on essaye d'avancer. ****C'est sûrement trop tôt pour dire ça, mais il le faut. ****Et là on a besoin de relâcher la pression. De chialer un bon coup. De retirer nos habits. On ne peut pas rester face à face avec encore la marque de notre journée sur nous. S'il vous plaît.**

J'avais dit tout ça rapidement. J'aurais cru qu'on m'aurait sauté à la gorge mais ce n'était pas le cas. La plus part de mes amis hochaient la tête, Charlie se mettait debout pour aller voir Louann dehors. Sawyer me donnait une nouvelle bière, et Cassandra tentait de sourire.

**\- On va relâcher la pression,** me disait Sawyer en posant la bière contre mon torse.

**OOO**

Je marchais dans l'allée. C'était fou comment 24 heures pouvait changer beaucoup de chose. La ville était en délire comme d'habitude. C'était la Nouvelle Orléans. Les touristes affluaient à une vitesse incroyable. Je tenais une bougie entre mes mains. Il était dans les alentours de 21 heure, quelque chose comme ça. Le soleil était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins présent entre les mausolées.

Mes amis et moi avions respecté les volontés d'Ellie. Erin nous avait expliqué tout le déroulement. C'était très intime, il n'y avait rien de solennel. La quasi totalité des filles étaient avec un robe blanche ou beige, elles avaient toute une fleur dans les mains, chacune d'une couleur différente. Et les garçons étaient en chemise blanche. On avait tous une petite bougie dans nos mains. Jeremiah avait posé le corps d'Ellie sur un marbre en pierre. Elle était entourée de plusieurs pétale de fleur, Erin l'avait orné d'une couronne de fleur. C'était magnifique. On avait simplement l'impression qu'elle dormait.

Il n'y avait pas de discours, rien. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas que ça soit trop cérémonieux. Pourtant l'ironie du sort, on se trouvait au plus vieux cimetière du Carré Français. Le cimetière Saint Louis.

Chacun notre tour on passait pour poser soit notre bougie soit des fleurs. Une fois fait, Taissa, Erin et Enzo firent apparaître un cercueil autour d'elle. Il était blanc. C'était beau. Jeremiah et Amber transportèrent le cercueil par la magie dans un petit mausolée portant son nom. Vicki arriva la dernière pour faire apparaître une couronne de fleur où était inscrit son nom. Juste après on buvait un verre d'alcool cul sec.

Chacun notre tour on se dirigeait vers l'entrée du cimetière. Erin était la dernière, je me tournais pour la voir embrasser ses doigts pour les poser ensuite sur la tombe de son amie. Jamais je ne pourrais me mettre à sa place. Pourtant j'avais mal au coeur. Il était lourd. Je restais là à la regarder jusqu'à ce que Cassandra vienne me prendre le bras.

**\- Laisse la lui dire adieu. Ici elle croit qu'Ellie est toujours avec elle... Elle a sûrement des choses à lui dire avant de nous rejoindre,** m'expliqua Cassandra.

**\- C'est tellement injuste qu'elle soit morte. Elle ne le méritait pas.**

**\- Je pense que si on a apprit quelque chose, c'est que la vie est loin d'être juste, **fit Cassandra doucement. **Viens Pierre. Les autres nous attendent. **

**Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre. À peine fait je retirais avec précipitation les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, à réussir à avoir les idées claires. Pierre avait raison, il fallait qu'on avance, mais comment ? Et puis le fallait il réellement maintenant ? Après tout ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Pourquoi le temps passait toujours si lentement ?

Il fallait que je me défoule, que j'évacue tout en moi. Non mais putain c'était vrai, comment on pouvait vivre avec autant de rage en soi ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais me barrer d'ici, honnêtement il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen pour revenir dans notre Angleterre. Je voulais de la pluie. Des gens malpolies. Et des putains de pudding. Je n'avais marre de manger du cajun et de ce soleil. L'atmosphère qui était tout autour de nous maintenant était étouffante. J'avais l'impression que dès qu'on bougeait à peine un millimètre, on était analysé par quelqu'un.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage tout en me rapprochant de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Délicatement je posais mes avants-bras de chaque côté de la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi chaud. C'était idyllique comme lieu de vacance. Personne ne se saurait douté une seconde que nos vacances se terminerait comme ça. Je secouais la tête quand la porte s'ouvrait derrière moi.

Je me retournais directement.

**\- Elena,** soufflais-je en la voyant.

Elle me regardait sans sourire, sans masque sur le visage. Elle ne se cachait plus devant une apparence de dur à cuire. Elle s'était déjà changer, elle ne portait plus sa robe blanche. Elena s'approcha du bout du lit, je la suivais du regard.

**\- Tu avais raison.**

Sa voix était neutre. Il n'y avait pas de peur ou bien de pitié. Rien. Toujours sa même voix.

**\- Sur quoi ? **Demandais-je.

**\- J'aurais dû réagir depuis longtemps pour aider Taissa.**

**\- Tu aurais pas forcément eut la solution.**

**\- Je sais. Mais se battre pour ses convictions n'était pas une aussi mauvaise solution. Il faut savoir dosé son implication. **

Je hochais faiblement la tête avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre. J'étais fatigué de réfléchir. Je voulais faire une pause. Que cette journée se termine enfin. Elle avait été longue, bien trop longue. J'étais lessivé. Mon coeur avait été en surtension pendant 24 heures. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Mon cerveau devait arrêter de réfléchir toujours à tout. Putain non mais c'était vrai, depuis quand je me parlais autant à moi même ?

**\- Arrête de réfléchir, c'est la meilleure solution pour que tu te reposes, que tu puisses relâcher la pression.**

**\- Tu veux que je libère mon esprit ?** Demandais-je froidement. **Comment tu veux que je le fasse avec tout ce qu'on a vécu. Putain je suis pas con hein, mais je pensais pas que ça se terminerait comme ça. **

Elena soupira.

**\- C'était pas un jeu de gamin tu le savais,** déclara-t-elle.

**\- C'est bon me fait pas ta morale comme quoi tu me l'avais dit !**

**\- Quoi tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ? **S'exclama Elena.

**\- Évidement que je regrette ! Deux personnes sont morte, dont une qui n'avait rien demandé ! Tu trouves ça normal ?**

Elena secoua la tête en faisant un pas en arrière quand je me trouvais face à elle.

**\- J'y crois pas. Comment tu peux regretter ? Vous avez réussi à arrêter tout le cirque de Javier. Je sais que tu viens pas d'ici, mais tu peux pas savoir combien de temps on attend ça ici. D'être libre de faire ce qu'on veut, où on veut sans que Javier intervienne ou bien un nouveau Sanchez. Ce qu'on a accomplie est vraiment important,** siffla Elena.

**\- Je suis pas sûre qu'Ellie est le même discours tu vois. **

**\- Pourquoi tu es si dur d'un coup là ? **

Elena faisait des grands gestes dépités par notre échange. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux pour aller me coller au mur derrière moi. Pourquoi la réalité me revenait en pleine face d'un coup au juste ? J'avais l'impression de perdre pied, peut être que c'était cette putain de fatigue. Ou alors c'était simplement cette vision de la vie qui me foutait un coup.

**\- Oh ! Sawyer je te parle ! Tu pètes un câble là ?** Réessaya durement Elena.

**\- C'est juste que c'est insensé ! On va s'en sortir comme ça ? Je veux dire merde quoi, Alexie a tué un mec. Il a tué Ellie ! Et on va avancer comme ça ?! Comment on va faire ça au juste ? Je savais que la vie était une belle salope mais merde quoi. Là on nage en plein délire. On était en vacances putain ! Et on se trouve avec les mains pleine de sang. Donc la vie c'est comme ça ? Y aura un des petits merdeux qui viendront faire du mal à d'autre sous tel ou tel prétexte ?** M'énervais-je.

**\- La vie est une grosse salope. Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire au juste à ça ? Ruminer et tout envoyer aller se faire foutre ? Ou bien avancer pour que ta petit vie soit un tant soi peu meilleure ?**

Elena avait le regard sombre. Je ne pense pas que j'étais mieux qu'elle.

**\- Je veux qu'on arrête de nous prendre pour des cons. Voilà ce que je veux. Tout craint. Et qu'importe ce qu'on fait on meurt seul apparemment.**

Ma voix avait diminué, je posais le derrière de mon crâne sur le mur. Elena me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je contractais ma mâchoire. Elle savait ce que je disais n'était pas que folie. J'étais pas un mec complètement stupide non plus. Ce que je disais était sensé.

**\- On devrait vivre sans perpétuellement souffrir. Sans se prendre la tête, **confessais-je.

Je soufflais, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids était partie de mes épaules. Merlin mais depuis quand je perdais la raison comme ça ? Depuis quand philosopher faisait du bien ? Je secouais la tête légèrement.

**\- Relâche la pression alors. Arrête de réfléchir... Ça revient toujours au même point,** déclara Elena.

Je regardais ses yeux parfaitement marrons. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de prendre la porte pour partir. Je secouais la tête ! Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais putain ? Pourquoi je m'en prenais aux gens qui me voulaient du bien. Rapidement je posais mon pied entre la porte et l'embrasure. Elena fronçait des sourcils en faisant le chemin de ma chaussure à mon visage.

Je lui prenais la main en ouvrant la porte.

**\- Je suis qu'un con. Jamais je pourrais comprendre ton point de vue Elena. Tu vis ici à la Nouvelle Orléans. Tu sais mieux que moi si ce qu'on a fait valait le coup ou non. **

**\- Jouer au con ne t'aidera pas à relâcher la pression,** fit elle en me regardant sévèrement.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ma bouche. Elle était toujours au pas de la porte à quelques centimètres de moi. Un seul petit pas nous séparait. Je pouvais sentir son parfum. Voir parfaitement ses yeux pétiller après qu'elle clignait des yeux. Je l'attirais très doucement vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

**\- Peut être que je suis simplement un petit con.**

**\- Ça serait fort probable... Relâche seulement la pression Sawyer,** souffla Elena tout en relouant des yeux.

Elle faisait demi tour pour sortir. Je lui pris le bras brusquement pour la retourner. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit mais je l'avais belle et bien fait. Elena avait déjà les sourcils froncés en me fixant durement, une demie-seconde plus tard j'avais collé mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais presque l'impression de lui forcer à m'embrasser, presque... Car je sentais quand même ses lèvres humides prête à recevoir mon baiser.

Aussi contradictoire que ça l'était, j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau, d'avoir une bouffée d'air. Je me sentais libre. Délivré de toute la pression que j'avais accumulé, comme si tout avait disparu autour de moi. Tout les problèmes et les drames que j'avais accumulé depuis le début de l'été.

Assez sauvagement je capturais sa lèvre supérieur, je passais rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à moi. Les seules fois qu'on décollait nos lèvres étaient pour respirer. Alors que nos langues dansaient un fabuleux balaie, je sentais Elena me coller à elle en tirant sur ma chemise. J'avais envie d'elle, j'avais envie de n'avoir que elle dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, que tout ne tourne que autour de nous pendant un moment. Qu'il n'y est plus que nous deux sur cette saloperie de ville.

J'avais besoin de ce contacte, qu'on puisse être coller l'un à l'autre. Je voulais sentir la chaleur de son corps, le goût qu'elle pouvait avoir. Respirer son air. Je faisais glisser mes mains le long de son corps, elles trouvèrent le chemin de ses hanches. Je la me surélevais en la plaquant violemment contre la porte derrière elle. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche au moment de l'impact, Elena enroula rapidement ses jambes autour de ma taille pendant que j'avais une main sur la porte dessus de son visage. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher ses lèvres, sa langue était si plaisante. Elle me donnait si chaud. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. Au magnifique corps qui s'offrait à moi.

Je la portais avec facilité tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Mes mollets percutèrent le matelas de mon lit et je tombais lourdement sur celui-ci. Elena lâcha un long soupire plaintif, j'ouvrais les yeux. Avais-je précisé qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique ?

La chute nous avait ramené à la réalité. Enfin quelques instants. Elena passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je me léchais les lèvres instinctivement, Elena se les pinçait en passant ses mains sur mon torse. À chaque fois qu'elle frôlait ma peau j'avais l'impression de recevoir une décharge tellement les frissons étaient impressionnant. Elle me faisait un tel effet.

Je me mettais sur les coudes pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Encore une fois elle n'était pas contre. On avait gémi à l'unisson en sentant nos langues se rerencontrer. J'étais tellement excité ce n'était pas possible, j'avais souvent plus de contenance mais là ce n'était pas possible. J'avais envie d'elle à un point intolérable.

D'un geste rapide je la basculais sous moi. Elle me repoussa en posant une main sur mon torse, pourtant elle ne voulait toujours pas mettre fin au baiser. Je me laissais faire puis sentais qu'elle passait ses mains sur les boutons de ma chemise. D'un coup sec elle fit exploser l'ensemble des boutons, je me décalais avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Ta gueule, je t'en repaierais une,** souffla-t-elle à mes lèvres.

Cette fille était tellement excitante. Oh putain j'avais du mal à me contenir. Je retirais en vitesse ma chemise pour la jeter à l'autre bout de la chambre. Doucement je passais mes mains sous son haut. J'avais l'impression de toucher l'interdit. Mes mains devenaient brûlantes. Le bout de mes doigts picotaient. Je frôlais ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge avant de l'aider à retirer son t-shirt.

Juste fait je ne pouvais plus résister à goûter sa peau. Je passais ma langue le plus lentement possible sur son cou, je l'embrassais, je la suçais, je la mordillais. Tout ce que je découvrais m'emmenait dans un nouveau stade d'une délivrance certaine. C'était un pure bonheur. Toute la pression accumulé avait disparu. Merci Merlin.

J'entendais des petits soupires plaintif de sa part. Ses mains caressaient ma peau, à chaque contacte j'avais l'impression de brûler sous elle. C'était un pure délice.

Je m'occupais de son cou, puis de sa clavicule pour commencer par le haut de sa poitrine. Elle frissonnait sous moi. Mes lèvres devenaient de plus en plus appuyé. J'avais l'impression que mon pantalon me serrait beaucoup plus qu'il ne fallait. Du bout de ma langue je me baladais sur sa peau nue qui s'offrait à moi. Je prenais les devants et commençais à descendre petit à petit le long de son corps. Ma langue humide passait soigneusement entre mes seins toujours maintenue par son soutien-gorge puis sur mon ventre, j'aimais dessiner ses fines abdominaux. Plus ça descendait, plus je sentais son dos se cambrer.

J'avais trop chaud pour que ça soit supportable. Juste au rebord de son jeans je relevais la tête pour la regarder. Comprenant que j'arrêtais elle leva la tête elle aussi, Elena souriait en se mordant les lèvres, elle se mettait sur les coudes et vint à mes lèvres. Elena commença à déboutonner mon pantalon. Notre baiser était encore plus sauvage, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était devenue mon oxygène en seulement quelques minutes. Pourtant je la rallongeais délicatement, je glissais mes doigts sur ses cotes en caressant le bas de sa poitrine par mes pouces, elle se mordilla les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour retenir un gémissement. Je lui retirais son soutiens-gorge au moment même où elle se cambra, puis je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Je sentais ses ongles faire pression dans mon dos quand je commençais à lui caresser ses seins, ils étaient doux et durcis.

Elena fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches pour chercher encore plus de contacte avec moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentais mon sang dans mes tempes, j'avais chaud, bien trop chaud. On commençait à bouger dans un rythme commun. J'avais tellement envie d'elle.

Je me dégageais de ses seins pour retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant je la surélevais quelque peu pour la pénétrer le plus délicatement possible. Je soufflais bruyamment une fois en elle, Elena avait lâché un long gémissement avant de bouger en rythme avec mon bassin. Je maintenais une de ses mains en l'agrippant avec la mienne au-dessus de nos têtes.

Nos vas-et-viens étaient lents, tout à fait contradictoire avec la situation de départ. Notre respiration n'en était plus qu'une. J'étais entrain de connaître un pure bonheur quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eut auparavant. J'avais l'impression de planer, la tête d'Elena bascula en arrière et sans le contrôler les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche était de plus en plus bruyant. Je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle. Mon autre main caressait son corps ou bien ses seins, ses tétons durcis. Elena me suçait la lèvre inférieure tout en la mordillant. Les vas-et-viens étaient de plus en plus court, Elena n'avait pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Sans m'y attendre après des petits coups de bassin plus rapide et profond je me sentais clairement en apesanteur. Son sexe se contractait sur moi, c'était l'extase. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Ma respiration se stoppait et je n'entendis plus rien sauf mon cœur battre, puis mes tempes bourdonnaient de bonheur.

Je n'avais pas le temps de tout digérer qu'Elena se retourna me faisant aller sous elle. Elle me regardait plein de désir avant de se pencher vers moi en donnant un nouveau coup de bassin. La pression devait être anéantis.

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Je sortais de la douche, j'enfilais rapidement mon jogging et un débardeur large à Lou. Je ne voulais pas utiliser ma baguette pour me sécher les cheveux. J'avais utiliser trop de sortilège à mon goût aujourd'hui. Simplement à penser à cette journée mon coeur me faisait mal. Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça maintenant ? Chaque souvenirs allaient faire mal ? Chaque mention de cette journée allaient être un calvaire ?

Je secouais la tête en m'attachant les cheveux. Tout en soufflant bruyamment je posais mes deux mains sur le rebord de levier. J'avalais ma salive avant de retirer la buée qu'il y avait sur le miroir. Instinctivement je touchais du bout des doigts l'hématome que j'avais dans le cou. Maintenant on voyait nettement le choc de la ceinture de sécurité. Même avec les potions qu'on avait toute les blessures ne guérissaient pas si facilement. Surtout pas celle qui n'était pas causé par la magie. Mes doigts longeaient ma clavicule pour aller sur mon épaule, il n'y avait plus qu'une fine croûte avec une rougeur. Pourtant il n'y avait pas longtemps il y avait une lance à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je secouais la tête pour éviter de penser à tout ça.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? M'analyser ? Je n'étais pas douée pour ça, et puis je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais déjà l'impression de me prendre la tête plus qu'il ne fallait en ce moment.

Je croisais mon regard dans le miroir. Wow. J'avais l'air si fatigué. Sans que je ne les commande mes doigts vinrent toucher mes pommettes puis le dessous de mes yeux. Des vaisseaux étaient pétés dans le blanc de mes yeux, j'étais vraiment épuisée. Je reculais et me regardais une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Dans un silence absolu je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je passais par le salon. Les gens de Salem étaient toujours là, Borislav et Lorcan étaient aussi avec eux entrain de boire. Lily était montée sur le toit de la maison, et Pierre et Cassandra avaient préféré aller dormir. Scorpius et Alice étaient je ne savais où, peut être entrain de dormir. Taissa me fit un signe timide de la tête, je lui rendis en me dirigeant vers le couloir des chambres.

Tout ne pouvait pas revenir à la normal si facilement. Du moins pas aussi rapidement. Je n'en étais pas capable. Pas encore.

**\- Lâche moi,** siffla Alexie. **Je devais le faire, il allait te tuer, tu es déjà un loup garou par ma faute. Je devais le faire.**

**\- Je suis là si tu veux Lexie,** tenta Alexander sur le pas de la porte de chambre de sa soeur.

**\- Je veille la-dessus tu sais.**

**\- Je t'ai rien demander, tu as pas à veiller sur moi, **essaya Alexander poliment.

**\- Je peux pas vivre sans toi crétin ! **S'énerva Alexie en lui frappant le torse. **Laisse moi ! Putain Alex tu es vraiment con. Tu comprends rien.**

Elle claqua la porte et son frère jumeau se laissa glisser derrière celle-ci.

**\- Lexie je suis désolée,** fit-il en collant son oreille à la porte.

Les traits de mon visage s'étaient baissés tout seul face à la scène qui se passait au fond du couloir. Sans un bruit je tournais la poignet de la porte de ma chambre pour y rentrer discrètement. Et surtout laisser Alexander tout seule. Il en avait besoin.

Je fermais délicatement la porte de la chambre quand je voyais Louann, Rose et Scarlett sur mon lit. Je posais mes affaires sur la chaise à disposition. Épuisé de cette foutue journée j'allais m'affaler sur le fauteuil qui se trouver au coin de la pièce. Sans un bruit Louann vint s'asseoir en travers sur mes genoux. Elle logea sa tête dans mon cou. Le silence qui c'était installé ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Une pause nous faisait le plus grand bien. On avait pas le coeur à faire la fête comparait aux autres. Du moins à boire.

**\- Comment ça va se passer pour eux maintenant ?** Demanda Rose prudente.

**\- Tu veux dire Salem, Taissa et tout ? **Fit Lou.

Rose hocha doucement la tête. J'haussais les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa question.

**\- Ils vont reprendre leurs vies, tout sera mieux ici je pense,** déclara Scarlett.

**\- Leurs familles reviendront sûrement vivre dans le Vieux Carré Français,** rajoutais-je.

**\- D'accord,** se résilia Rose en jouant avec ses mains.

Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était nerveuse. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'elle se confie.

**\- Même si on a réussi, que Javier est... ''neutralisé''**, essaya Rose en mimant les guillemets. **Je me sens pas pourtant heureuse.**

**\- Je pense que tout va nous faire bizarre ****pendant un moment****. Ça sera sûrement mieux quand on rentrera en Angleterre,** fit Scarlett en prenant les mains de Rose.

**\- Comment on va le dire à nos parents ?** Demandais-je.

Louann réagissait la première :

**\- Scar et moi on en a pas vraiment, donc ça va pas être un problème. Les tiens vont encore paniqué, mais le pire ça va être ta mère Rose. Elle va faire une crise cardiaque.**

Le front de Rose commençait déjà à faire apparaître des rides d'angoisse. Scarlett la prenait dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Lou ne disait pas de mensonge, Hermione allait sûrement péter un câble en apprenant tout ce qui c'était passer, surtout que c'était la personne la plus pacifique et douce du monde. Bref c'était encore une autre histoire.

Un silence régnait, je sentais la respiration de Lou sur mon cou. Elle restait sur moi en jouant avec le rebord de mon débardeur. C'était agréable de l'avoir pour moi, qu'elle soit collée contre moi. De sentir la chaleur de son corps. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour pouvoir embrasser son front. Mes lèvres restèrent plus appuyés que d'habitude. Je commençais à laisser mes mains lui caresser le corps.

Lou fermait les yeux. Je ne voulais pas être dans sa tête, ça devait être le chaos. Et puis elle le gérait assez bien pour que je lui pose des questions. Je posais délicatement ma tête contre la sienne. Lou me fit glisser une de ses mains derrière mon dos pour me serrer. Je soufflais, ça faisait un bien fou. Ma gorge était toujours un peu sèche, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de bon m'envahissait.

**\- Ça vous dérange si on dort ensemble ce soir ?** Demanda Rose.

Lou ouvrait les yeux en fronçant des sourcils. Je levais mes yeux vers mon amie.

**\- C'est bizarre je sais ****et ça fait bébé****, mais je veux pas qu'on soit séparé encore une fois, **essaya-t-elle.

**\- Et Lily ?** Déclarais-je.

**\- Je lui envoie un message au cas où elle veut nous rejoindre,** fit Scarlett.

J'étais un peu étonnée de la réaction de Malfoy, mais c'était plutôt un tant mieux. Et puis ça faisait du bien de la voir gentille et prévenante. Scarlett pianota sur son téléphone avant de le remettre sur la table de nuit.

**\- Potter voudra jamais,** disait Louann.

C'était un peu évident mais bon, on pouvait toujours essayer. Rose se leva tout comme Scarlett, je regardais ce qu'elles faisaient avec attention. Rose ferma les yeux en levant sa baguette, je l'entendais murmurer quelque chose. Et par magie le lit s'agrandissait d'un bon deux mètres, la petite table de chevet fut repoussé plus loin. Même la couverture avait grandit. Ces filles étaient vraiment trop douée. Louann commença à bouger sur moi pour se relever. Elle me prenait la main pour m'attirer sur le lit. Les deux autres filles faisaient la même chose. C'était très étrange, jamais de ma vie j'avais dormi avec Scarlett. Évidement c'était différent là, pas du tout un contexte de pyjama party mais bon.

Chacune notre tour on allait dans le lit. Scarlett éteignait la lumière par magie. Le silence régnait une nouvelle fois. Rose était à ma gauche, et Lou à ma droite. Elle chercha ma main, je la serrais directement avant de me coller à elle. Nos fronts se collaient et avec la lumière de la rue je pouvais voire son visage. Je caressais sa main doucement puis commençais à passer plus souvent sur ses phalanges. Elles étaient abîmés, je remontais sur ses poignets là aussi elle avait une coupure. C'était sûrement dû à des combats à mains nus ou alors simplement l'accident. Il fallait qu'on aille à Sainte Mangouste en revenant. J'embrassais doucement ses doigts avant de sentir le regard de Lou.

**\- Je veux rentrer,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- On part demain ?** Demanda Scarlett qui nous entendait.

**\- Mais Taissa dans tout ça ?** S'inquiéta Rose.

Lou me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle aimait bien Taissa mais Lou voulait partir. Et je la comprenais, c'était beaucoup trop pour nous. Ces vacances n'avait pas été du tout comme je l'imaginais. Et avant que quelque chose nous arrive, je préférais moi aussi rentrer. Lou me caressait le visage.

**\- Je pense qu'elle comprendra notre départ,** déclarais-je en faisant un petit rictus à Lou.

**\- J'espère que ma mère va bien réagir,** souffla Rose.

**\- C'est Hermione, elle va crier,** fit Scarlett à moitié endormi.

**\- Mon père va sûrement hurler lui aussi,** rajouta-t-elle.

Rose s'inquiétait, je sentais Scarlett bougeait pour la serrer contre elle. Lou était toujours face à moi. Je la regardais un petit moment droit dans les yeux. Elle était rarement aussi silencieuse, si calme. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas bon signe, qu'elle allait péter un câble à tout moment. Ou alors qu'elle avait tout laisser tomber. Mes sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, Lou posa un doigt sur ma bouche quand je m'apprêtais à parler. Elle se colla un peu plus à moi.

**\- Ne me laisse pas,** susurra-t-elle.

**\- Jamais.**

Lou avala sa salive avant de me prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte était sécurisante, ça faisait tellement de bien. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur se réchauffait. Je fermais les yeux et restais un petit moment comme ça. J'embrassais sa tempe puis l'intérieure de son cou avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour que je la prenne dans mes bras. J'avais le nez quasiment sur sa nuque. Lou avait enroulé mes mains avec les siennes sur son ventre. Je fermais les yeux. La fatigue m'envahissait plus vite que je ne l'avais cru. J'avais simplement eut le temps de murmurer un faible je t'aime avant de m'endormir.

**Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

La ville était en délire. Au bas de la maison il y avait plusieurs jeunes entrain de chanter et hurler. Non loin d'eux on pouvait entendre un groupe de jazz. Je prenais une longue respiration avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. J'avais peur. Et je pense que je ne comprenais rien à ce moment précis. C'était pas vraiment possible que ça puisse se terminer comme ça. Je secouais ma tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

Mes yeux me piquaient. Je penchais la tête en arrière pour éviter que mes larmes ne coulent. Ellie était morte, elle s'était sacrifiée pour que je vive. Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'étais seule sur le toit entrain de boire, à sécher mes larmes le mieux que je pouvais. J'étais pathétique, elle aurait été mieux que moi pour profiter de la vie, elle ne se laissait pas démolir. Qu'est-ce que je faisais de ma vie au juste ? Rien, j'étais une fille banale et en plus de ça je me battais corps et âme pour une relation peine perdu avec mon copain. J'avais fait du mal aux gens que je tenais. Je ne profitais même pas de la vie, je me terrais dans des choses basique, des choses normalement sans risque. Je faisais honte à Ellie. Elle était clairement l'opposé de moi... Et Merlin elle était morte par ma faute.

D'un revers de main j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient. J'aurais dû être prise à sa place, elle avait beaucoup plus de chose à vivre. Elle devait s'épanouir. Non mais c'était pas possible que ça se termine comme ça ! Pas maintenant, pas sur cette fin.

Je n'étais pas comme Rose qui trouvais le bon en chacun de nous, je n'imaginais pas que le monde était gentille et mignon comme Cassandra. Et je n'étais ni une grande battante comme Charlie. J'étais simplement moi, une fille avec beaucoup trop d'interrogation. Quelqu'un qui se parlait à elle même.

Je m'en voulais. Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête ? Et si je m'étais retournée avant qu'Ellie intervienne ? Et si j'avais simplement expulser l'autre au lieu d'essayer de le contrôler ? Et si j'avais suivis Ellie qui était aller se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si... Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi à sa place ? Tout était de ma faute. Je reniflais. Non mais c'était vrai ! Merlin pourquoi moi ? Je ne valais pas mieux qu'Ellie. Comment allait réagir sa famille ? Ses amis ? Les gens qui l'aimaient ? Elle s'était sacrifiée pour moi.

La porte du toit grinça, prit par je ne savais quelle réflexe je me retournais avec ma baguette pointé vers la source du bruit. Mon coeur avait fait un bon. Je baissais mon bras en reconnaissant Scorpius. Pourquoi j'avais eut si peur ? Javier était out maintenant. Je secouais la tête avant de retourner vers le paysage de la Nouvelle Orléans en fête.

**\- Je peux ?**

La voix de Scorpius n'était pas hésitante, il restait polie mais froid. Sans le regarder je lui faisais un signe de main pour qu'il fasse bon lui semble. Après tout je n'étais pas d'humeur à me battre contre lui. Rien ne valait la peine de se battre à ce moment précis. Je le sentais s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit tout comme moi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Scorpius m'énervait déjà. Dès qu'il était là ça n'annonçait rien de bon, il avait ce truc avec moi. Comme s'il se permettait de toujours de rentrer dans ma vie sans que je ne le veuille, sans que je lui demande quoique ce soit. Je ne lui avais jamais donner l'autorisation de venir me parler. Bref je m'énervais toute seule. Oh non Lily ne fait pas ça ! Ne joue au fille triste qui transforme sa tristesse en rage et la balance à la mauvaise personne. Je secouais la tête légèrement pour reprendre mes esprits. Je n'étais pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas être comme ça.

**\- Tu veux en parler ? **

La voix de Malfoy me faisait sortir de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder un peu surprise. Scorpius portait toujours sa chemise blanche. Il avait le regard posé sur la ville comme moi il y avait peu. Je fronçais des sourcils avant de répondre :

**\- Ne le prend pas mal mais tu es sûrement la dernière personne à qui je me confierais. **

Il hocha faible la tête.

**\- Je comprend. **

Scorpius revenait dans son monde de silence. Je reprenais une respiration avant de contempler le paysage nocturne. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir faire abstraction de lui très facilement. J'aurais cru que sa présence aller me gêner mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je baissais mes yeux pour regarder mes mains. Comment j'allais le dire à mes parents ? Mes frères avaient fait de nombreuse erreurs, avaient fait des scandales dans le monde des sorciers. Mais là c'était un cran au-dessus. Vraiment un cran au-dessus. Comment j'allais faire aux Harpies ? D'ailleurs est-ce que c'était toujours d'actualité ? Je devais me mettre en colocation avec Charlie et Scarlett à la base. Tout ça me paraissait bien loin. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage. Comment tout avait pu dérapé comme ça ? Quand j'étais arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans j'étais qu'une gamine un peu trop pleurnicheuse, et maintenant j'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne. Comme si la ville avait fait de moi une grande personne. Mais je n'étais pas prête ! Non, j'avais à peine 19ans. Et j'étais loin de tout maîtriser comme mes parents. Je voulais les retrouver, mon père aurait sûrement une solution... Papa devait avoir une solution.

**\- J'ai beaucoup d'appréhension.**

Je tournais la tête vers Scorpius. Il m'avait encore sorti de mes pensées. Je le voyais reprendre une longue bouffée d'air.

**\- À la base on était là pour se relaxer, s'amuser et surtout beaucoup faire l'amour. Et là... Enfin je veux dire regarde nous ? Sawyer est entrain de se relâcher. D'ailleurs j'ai bien failli lui péter les dents hier soir...**

Les images de l'accident des filles me revenaient au visage. Un frisson m'envahissait.

**\- ... Y a aussi Parkinson qui prend je ne sais quoi. Je vois pas pourquoi elle se drogue tout d'un coup, elle est pas sensé être heureuse maintenant ?** Continua Scorpius un peu plus virulent. **Et y a Alice, enfin ses parents, elle dit rien mais je sais que ça lui fait du mal. Qu'en fait elle a envie de tout plaquer pour aller leur demander des explications. Et en plus y a ton fichu copain qui à foutu en l'air la bonne entente en à peine deux minutes...**

Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant parce que sérieux ?! Il me parlait vraiment d'Alexander pendant un moment comme ça ?

**\- ... Et puis ça. Les Sanchez. Alexie... Ellie. On était là simplement pour essayer de profiter de nos vacances et finalement...**

**\- Finalement on est piégé, **finissais-je. **Piégé entre avancer et grandir, ou rester là pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi le monde est si dégueulasse. **

Je reprenais une courte respiration. Merde quoi, je sentais encore les larmes me venir. D'ailleurs pourquoi le monde était si affreux avec les gens biens ? Putain on se donnait déjà assez la peine d'essayer de faire le bien, alors pourquoi personne ne nous récompensé ?... Pourquoi j'étais si conne, pourquoi je n'avais pas pu aider Ellie ! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas protéger plus tôt ? Pourquoi elle était morte ?!

**\- Lily, c'est pas de ta faute si elle est morte,** déclara Scorpius neutre.

**\- Tu en sais rien, tu n'étais pas là.**

**\- Tu n'as pas lancé le sortilège.**

**\- Tais toi s'il te plaît.**

**\- Lily, c'est pas toi. C'était cet raclure d'Ezra, **affirma Scorpius en ayant un regard insistant.

Mes yeux étaient remplis de larme. Mon coeur se serrait. Merlin c'était si injuste. J'étais là à pleurer, et me maudire d'être encore en vie alors qu'Ellie aurait voulu être à ma place. Elle s'était sacrifié pour moi et je gâchais tout. Je sentais les battements de mon coeur dans mes tempes. Pourquoi j'avais si mal d'un coup ? Mon oxygène était comme bloqué dans ma poitrine. J'avais mal. Je ne devrais pas être là.

**\- Lily.**

Je sentais Scorpius se rapprocher un peu. Je me mettais les mains devant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je ne voulais plus que quelqu'un puisse me voir si faible. Parce que je l'étais... J'étais faible. Je n'étais qu'une pleurnicheuse. Un boulet. Voilà pourquoi Ellie n'était plus là, par ma faute.

**\- Lily... On va grandir ok ?** Essaya Scorpius en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Les larmes coulaient plus que de raison. J'en avais mal à la tête. J'avais chaud, et mon corps tremblait.

**\- Je cause tellement de peine, je leur ai pris leur amie. Je l'ai tué, elle aurait dû être là. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **

D'un coup j'étais enrouler dans les bras de Scorpius. Je ne me débattais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. J'avais mal. J'étais épuisé, je voulais simplement me mettre en boule et me réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.

**\- Chut. Arrête de pleurer,** chuchota-t-il en me serrant. **On va grandir Lily. On va rentrer. **

**\- Ça ne la ramènera pas,** pleurais-je.

**\- Je sais. Je suis désolé. **

J'avais l'impression de tout évacuer. Toute les peines, tout le chagrin, toute les larmes que j'avais été entrain de se verser sur la chemise blanche de Scorpius.

Il resta là pendant un long moment. Sans qu'on ne parle, sans qu'il ne dise un mot et ni qu'il me lâche. Je ne cherchais pas à partir. Ni à comprendre quoique ce soit. Mon cerveau était sur off. J'avais mal. C'était tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour l'instant. Scorpius n'avait pas de geste amical, ni de mot réconfortant. Il me laissait dans mes pensées et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Enfin c'était plus reposant.

Les secondes défilèrent. Les minutes passaient. Mes yeux étaient lourd, j'avais fini de pleurer. Je ne pouvais plus. Je n'avais plus assez d'eau dans mon corps peut être. J'étais morte de fatigue. Une heure était passé quand Scorpius se décala. Il avait toujours ce regard mystérieux, neutre, sans émotion. Je reprenais mon espace personnel.

**\- Merci, **dis-je dans un murmure.

**\- Je peux dire la même chose. **

**\- C'était bizarre. **

**\- Je sais, **confia-t-il.

Je lui faisais un petit rictus alors qu'il se levait. Je repassais mes jambes vers le bon côté du toit. Je me levais à mon tour avec l'aide de Malfoy. On se regardait pendant un petit moment. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais qu'il avait de la barbe de trois jour, le visage marqué par nos récent événement, et surtout la fatigue.

**\- C'est pas ta faute Lily. Les choses vont revenir avec le temps. Je serais toujours le petit connard de Serpentard que tu méprises **(je roulais des yeux). **Mais**** on grandira. Il le faut. C'est pas de ta faute Lily, ça l'a jamais été. Les gens qui t'aiment seront là pour toi, pour t'aider. Ne remet pas toute la faute sur toi alors que tu n'as strictement rien à te reprochais... Bonne nuit Lily.**

Scorpius me laissait là en partant vers la porte du toit. Je pense que c'était un garçon qui aimait les scène un peu trop dramatique. Il se retourna pour me regarder. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Lily... Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, juste un... Profite de la vie. Tu as droit de faire des erreurs. **N****'en fait pas n'importe quoi, mais épice la, amuse toi, découvre des choses, fait des expériences... Grandi. Seulement ça. **

Un petit rictus se dessinait sur le coin de mes lèvres. Ses mots raisonnaient dans ma tête.

**\- Malfoy ?**

**\- Oui ?**

-** Tu es pas si con que je le croyais, mais accepte tes propres conseils,** déclarais-je.

**\- J'essayerais.**

Je hochais la tête en me pinçant les lèvres. Scorpius était près de la porte du toit.

**\- Merci, **rajoutais-je.

**\- Merci à toi... Bonne nuit Lily.**

La porte du toit s'ouvrait avant même que Scorpius ne l'ouvre. Alexander était là. Malfoy avait son regard froid, glaciale. Je regardais leur altercation silencieuse avant de voir Malfoy partir dans les escaliers. Une fois la porte refermée Alexander arquait un sourcil en regardant derrière lui. Il devait déjà se poser mille et une questions sur le pourquoi Malfoy était avec moi sur le toit. Alexander évita toute interrogation sur le sujet Malfoy en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Tu vas bien Lily ?**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette question avait le dons de m'énerver une demie seconde. Et puis merde, j'étais trop fatiguée pour résister.

**\- À ton avis Alex,** dis-je lasse.

**\- Je voulais juste m'en assurer... Tu veux en parler ?**

Je secouais la tête en fermant les yeux un instant.

**\- Euh. Quoi ? Non mais... Wow. Comment tu peux me demander ça ?** Demandais-je fatigué.

**\- Lily...**

**\- Non mais ça fait des mois que j'attends de te parler. Et toi tu refuses. Et là que les rôles sont à peu près inversé tu voudrais en parler. Je suis un peu dépitée.**

**\- C'était pas méchant ce que je te disais, **se défendait-il.

**\- Je sais Alex, **soupirais-je. **Je suis fatiguée. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?**

Oui je m'inquiétais. Ce qu'il avait subis été affreux. Heureusement Alexie avait été là... Merlin c'était si affreux de se dire ça. Alex hocha faiblement la tête en guise de réponse.

**\- Je suis désolé pour tout,** souffla-t-il.

**\- Comment ça ?** Demandais-je ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

**\- Des vacances, de comment elles se sont fini. De tout ça. Que tu ailles mal.**

**\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**\- En partie si,** avoua-t-il.

Un poids se dégagea de mon coeur. Sûrement car il ne me prenait pas pour une folle. Qu'il avouait que tout n'était pas de ma faute. Je restais là face à lui. Alexander n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que les histoires qu'on avait été futile, **déclara Alexander.

**\- Ce n'était pas non plus anodin comme dispute,** clarifiais-je.

Il hocha la tête doucement. Je fronçais des sourcils le voyant faire des mimiques avec ses doigts. Il avait l'air stresser. Pas fatigué comme les autres, ni même abattue par les événements comme nos amis, ni même triste comme moi. Mais stresser par je ne savais quoi.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandais-je.

**\- C'est toi... Après cette journée je l'ai compris. C'est toi que j'aime.**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu doutais ?**

**\- Je te mérite pas. J'ai détesté ce que Krum faisait à ma soeur. Et je ne suis qu'un con qui fait la même chose.**

**\- Tu te compares à Krum ?** M'étonnais-je.

Mon cerveau n'était pas tout à fait actionné. J'étais à la ramasse, et tellement fatiguée comme si j'allais m'évanouir.

**\- Je t'ai fait souffrir Lily, je suis tellement désolé. Mais c'est toi, vraiment. Vicki a une place importante... Elle fait partie de ma meute. Mais c'est toi.**

Je secouais la tête en levant quelque peu ma main pour lui faire signe de se stopper.

**\- Que quoi ? **M'étonnais-je. **Pourquoi tu me reparles de Vicki ?**

**\- Je suis désolé Lily,** fit-il seulement.

Ses yeux trouvèrent le chemin des miens. Là tout remontait au cerveau. Je m'asseyais sur le transat derrière moi. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se comparait à Krum. Il me parlait de Vicki. Comment il pouvait me confier ça maintenant ? Alexander était entrain de me parler mais je n'écoutais pas. Il me prenait les mains mais je ne réagissais pas. C'était une blague ? J'étais en plein cauchemar. Je voulais me réveiller. Il avait beau être en face de moi j'étais complètement ailleurs. Il m'annonçait que j'étais la fille qu'il aimait simplement car il m'avait trompé. Et ça aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un coeur dans son corps ?

Je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer tellement je n'avais plus de larme. Pourtant mon coeur me faisait mal, tellement mal. J'étais perdue, seule. Et j'avais mal putain ! J'aurais voulu crié mais je n'avais même pas la force. Ellie était morte, et il me disait ça ! Il voulait avoir bonne conscience avant de rentrer en Angleterre ? Merlin !

Les paroles de Scorpius raisonnèrent dans ma tête :

_Tu as droit de faire des erreurs... Grandi. _

_On sait tout les deux qu'il mérite d'être secoué un peu. _

_Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ? _

_Tu n'as besoin de personne pour être ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas besoin d'Alexander. Personne ne devrait te contrôler._

Je fermais les yeux un long moment pour faire abstraction de toute les voix qui était dans ma tête. Celle d'Alexander raisonnait autour de moi. Celle de Malfoy à l'intérieure de mon crâne. Et je n'arrivais pas à me stopper de me parler. Mon coeur était mort. Alexander avait réussi à tout détruire, et ça seulement avec des non-dits. Je n'étais même plus sûre de ressentir quoique ce soit.

Comme un zombie je me levais en mettant de côté Alexander qui était face à moi. J'avançais pour aller hors du toit de la maison. Il me prenait le bras pour que je réagisse. Je tournais la tête vers lui en le regardant attentivement.

**\- Lily dis quelque chose ?**

Je devais avancer. Je ne devais pas rester là à pleurer. Alexander venait de me briser le coeur. J'avais droit de faire des erreurs, je devais avancer.

**\- Je vais aller me coucher Alex. Je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire.**

**\- Mais, Lily tu as même pas réagit à ce que je t'ai dis.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en le regardant.

**\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ?**

**\- Ce que tu veux,** s'alarma-t-il.

Je lui attribuais un belle claque. Le geste était partie tout seul, et ça me faisait du bien pour un court moment.

**\- Je ne peux plus. Pas avec toi. Je ne peux pas me battre. Tu m'as tant fait rire, tu m'as fait me sentir belle, gentille, quelqu'un de bien. Et tu as tout gâché ! Je peux plus être là face à toi. Donc laisse moi tranquille ! Ne me parle plus. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi. **

**\- Lily.**

**\- Tais toi Alex. Laisse moi. **

**\- Lily...**

**\- On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble,** déclarais-je en partant vers la porte.

* * *

**Bon avouez que ça sent la fin quand même ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**La morte d'Ellie, celle d'Ezra face à Alexie ? Ou bien le dernier combat ? La solution à tout ? L'enterrement ? Le moment Sawena et Chann ? Et forcément ce dernier point de vue avec Lily/Scorpius et Alexander ? Bref dite moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**À bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de Road Trip. :') Et merci encore pour tout. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà ! Appelez moi bosse ! En une semaine je vous ai posté la fin. Et tout ça en travaillant, je me kiffe putain. Trêve de bavardage. Déjà je tiens à vous informez d'une chose importante... Je vous remercie de votre fidélité. J'avoue que ça à joué beaucoup, grâce à vous j'ai beaucoup plus vite écris. Et putain ! Les reviews sauvent ma vie.:D Donc merci énormément. Ah, et autre chose... Je ne m'arrête pas là... J'ai une troisième fiction, enfin je vais l'écrire. J'ai beaucoup d'idée. Et j'attends de pouvoir écrire dessus depuis le chapitre 28 de Une Dernière Année. Autant vous dire que ça fait longtemps. x)))) Bref j'arrête de parler. À vous de jouer !;)**

**Galdhopiggen :** De un, merci énormément pour ta review et mon anniversaire. De deux, avec Emma-Austen on est d'accord pour dire que c'est elle la plus sadique.;) Pour répondre à tes questions, oui Road Trip c'est fini, mais Stay Together va commencer. J'ai pas tout compris à ta question sur Louann.:$ Ahhh pour Lily tu verras plus tard, ça va être long et elle va bien s'amuser.;) Et la suite tu n'auras pas eu beaucoup à attendre avoue.;) Bref merci et bonne lecture à toi.

**Thoto :** Yo poto ! Alors je savais tellement que ça allait te plaire la fin. J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant. x))) Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup. Et je suis ravis que tu trouves que c'est toujours aussi géniale. J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec le dernier chapitre. Pour la mère de Lou ça aurait pu être ça ! XD Mais bon tu verras bien. Putain mais moi aussi je bave sur les filles de ma propre fic... D'ailleurs tu as vu le Tumblr ? x) Bisou à toi, et à bientôt.;)

**Rommie Eva Mitchell :** Je suis vraiment contente que je ne t'ai pas déçu pour le moment. J'espère que ça sera le cas pour celui-ci aussi. J'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire pour tout avouer. Ahah ! Tu aimes bien Lily avait des nouvelles amitiés ! Jen suis contente, car dans la troisième fic Lily n'est plus la gamine chiante de Une Dernière Année. x))))) Le véritable épilogue sera pour la fin de la dernière fiction... Mais j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire quand même. Bonne lecture, et merci pour tout.

**LifeLoveBeauty :** Wow. Merci ! Putain j'avais pas cru qu'il était si émouvant mon chapitre. Enfin que j'avais réussi à faire transcrire tout ce que je voulais dedans. Je suis ravis que ça t'ait plu. Et je te remercie pour ta review, juste avoir l'avis des gens fait vraiment plaisir et ça booste vraiment. Bref merci à toi, et bonne lecture.

**OoO-RED-OoO : **Lily n'allait quand même pas lui pardonner, elle n'est pas aussi conne que ça. x)))) Je t'avoue que le moment où Rose voit Ellie morte était vraiment bien imagé dans ma tête et donc plus réalisable à mettre par écrit. Mais je suis contente que tu es adorée.:D Alexander ne reproche rien à sa sœur, c'est juste qu'il ne trouve pas les bons mots... Un mec quoi. x) Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les Serpentards, ils ont enfin pu voir ce que c'était des véritables amis. Merlin ! Moi aussi je surkiffe l'amitié Lily/Scorpius ! Rah. Je suis pressée de la développer. :') On se voit bientôt pour la troisième fics alors?;)

**Emma-Austen :** Allez encore une fois je publie le plus vite possible pour toi et tu es trop crevée pour le lire... Hein bravo bravo l'enfant !:P Même en disant que tu te plains pas tu te plains. Tu es douée toi. x) La mort d'Ellie est injustifié simplement car tu mouillais devant Cara. x)))))) Obsédé. Elena est une warrior et elle est plus vieille normal qu'elle fait voir comment c'est des loosers. 8) Tu m'as tué avec ''Un moldu s'approcha de Louann. COURT''. J'en rigole encore après une semaine, peut être que c'est la fatigue.;) Bon tu vas pété un fion car Hermione on l'a voit pas des masses non plus. Mais bon y a Rosie pendant un bail donc bon. BREEEEFFFF ! Merci énormément à toi, je te le dirais jamais assez. Mais vraiment merci bébé. Bisou et bonne lecture (et bonne nuit. KEUR).

**Playlist :**

I Know It's Over - Jeff Buckley

All Your Friends - Coldplay

Black Tables - Other Lives

Fight For You - Pia Mia

No Sound But The Wind - Editors

Scarlet - U2

All We Do - Oh Wonder

Medecine - Daughter

People Help The People - Birdy

Dead In the Water - Ellie Goulding

Sentimental - Mike Simpson

Fix You - Coldplay

I'm Coming Home - Dirty Money

Run, Baby, Run - Sheryl Crow

My Love Is Your Love - Whitney Houston

**DISCLAIMER : L'univers est à JKR, le reste à moi.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas.;)**

* * *

**10- Devenir adulte.**

**Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

J'étais réveillée depuis un petit moment maintenant. Je n'avais pas réussi à rêver cette nuit. Je regardais le plafond, les filles étaient toujours à mes côtés. Lily n'était pas venu nous rejoindre. La journée d'hier avait beau être passé, elle restait dans mon esprit. Rien n'avait été oublié.

Lou bougeait à côté de moi pour venir passer un de ses bras sur mon ventre. Je souriais juste en apercevant sa petite tête endormi. Doucement je passais ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Elle avait la tête sur ma poitrine. Même endormi Lou ne perdait pas le nord. C'était fou comme elle me redonnait le sourire, même sans rien faire.

Quelqu'un bougea, sans faire le moindre geste je voyais du coin de l'oeil Scarlett se mettre debout. Elle restait silencieuse en se faisant un chignon. Elle portait elle aussi un large débardeur, je pouvais clairement voir ses côtes, elle avait plusieurs bleus qui guérissaient vite, mais je pouvais aussi voir son tatouage. Les yeux bleus de Scarlett rencontrèrent les miens. Elle me souriait en finissant de se recoiffer.

Scarlett me faisait un signe de tête pour faire voir qu'elle sortait. Je hochais faiblement la tête en la regardant partir. Rose était étalée en long sur l'autre côté du lit. Même en dormant avec quelqu'un elle faisait toujours ça.

L'une des mains de Lou passait sous mon débardeur pour caresser mon ventre. Je savais qu'elle luttait pour ne pas se réveiller. Après tout quand elle rêvait elle était dans son monde. Après quelques minutes comme ça je voyais Rose tendre son bras, elle tapotait sur le matelas... Puis leva la tête toujours à moitié endormi.

**\- Scar est où ?** Murmura-t-elle.

**\- Descendu, **chuchotais-je. **Enfin je pense.**

Rose râlait et laissait tomber sa tête dans les oreillers avant de ronchonner quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle se décala elle aussi pour se lever. Je la voyais partir pour sûrement rejoindre sa copine. La respiration de Lou n'était plus si tranquille mais elle ne bougeait pas de ma poitrine. Je retournais à la contemplation du plafond pendant que je laissais mes mains se baladaient sur son dos.

Je ne voulais pas sortir du lit. Honnêtement j'étais à peu près bien là. Il y avait le soleil qui rentrait dans la pièce, il réchauffait les draps. Et faisait briller les jambes légèrement bronzé de Lou. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, ni venant de dehors, ni de nos amis. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle.

Est-ce que c'était bizarre de souhaiter de rentrer chez moi ? De tout laisser derrière moi là ? Juste rentrer et commencer ma nouvelle vie. Durant toute la nuit je ne m'étais pas arrêter de réfléchir sur ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui, comment on allait réagir et tout. Et j'étais partie sur une conclusion.

On avait fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était dur mais c'était vrai. Les sorciers et habitants de la Nouvelle Orléans n'avaient plus rien à craindre des fauteurs de trouble ici maintenant. Oui ça avait été dur, et compliqué, et aussi cruel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait d'autre ? Alexie était obligé de réagir comme ça. Je veux dire... Merde quoi ! Ezra était incontrôlable, il allait tuer le cerveau d'Alexander. Son propre frère jumeau. Et... En plus ce n'était pas voulu, c'était un simple accident.

Et... Même si j'avais pleuré cette nuit, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que la mort d'Ellie était noble. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie une seconde avant d'aider Lily. Elle l'avait protégé. Sauvé.

Alors oui tout était affreux, et même si j'avais fait cette conclusion j'avais toujours mal. Mon coeur était un peu gonfler de chagrin, d'appréhension et bien de plein d'autre chose mais Pierre avait raison. On devait avancer, c'était tôt. Mais ce n'était pas normalement une fois tomber de son cheval qu'il falait se remettre en selle ? Wow Charlie tu parlais comme une adulte, tu craignais sérieux. En gros ce que je voulais dire c'était plus tôt on avancera, et plus vite nos vies seront redevenu à la normal.

Je soufflais un grand coup. Évidement c'était facile à dire, mais il le fallait bien. On ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à attendre un miracle.

Lou bougeait sur moi pour venir se mettre entièrement sur moi. Doucement elle passait une jambe entre les miennes puis posa son ventre contre le mien. Elle suréleva sa tête en mettant ses deux bras sous son menton. Je souriais en la regardant. Elle avait toujours son visage à moitié endormi, et des yeux pas vraiment ouverts. Je levais ma main pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

**\- Tu as pas beaucoup dormi.**

Ce n'était pas une question de sa part. Elle le savait sûrement. Comment ? Ça je n'en savais rien. Je faisais un signe pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison. Lou soupira avant de s'approcher pour m'embrasser le bout du nez.

**\- On rentre hein ? **Demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

**\- Oui on rentre, je ne veux plus être ici moi aussi.**

**\- On a plein de chose encore à faire, enfin si vos parents nous laissent respirer,** fit-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil.

**\- Comment ça ?** Questionnais-je.

**\- Et bien je te préviens que j'ai un appartement à trouver et toi aussi pour l'an prochain. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne sais pas si vos parents, je parle surtout des parents de la rouquine et du Hobbit, nous laisserons faire ce qu'on veut une fois rentré.**

**\- On peut pas leurs mentir...**

**\- Exactement, et surtout vu dans l'état émotionnelle de la plupart d'entre nous ça serait très risquer de tenter de cacher la vérité. Et puis autre chose... Je ne veux pas que ce cafard de Steeker rentre dans nos vies simplement pour déterrer ces vacances. **

**\- Tu veux passer à autre chose ?**

**\- Le plus vite possible, c'est pour ça que je veux dégager de ce pays tordu.**

**\- Tu es au courant que ça veut pas dire qu'on va oublier,** lançais-je en observant sa réaction.

**\- Oui je sais, mais sérieux je peux pas là. Et puis putain on va pas s'en sortir à rester ici à ruminer avec tout le monde sur le dos.**

**\- Wow, mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de Louann Parkinson ? Depuis quand vous êtes aussi adulte ? **Me moquais-je moitié impressionné.

Louann roulait des yeux en me tapant l'épaule. Je lâchais un petit rire avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

**\- Oui tu as raison...**

**\- J'ai toujours raison,** coupait-elle.

**\- Bref, je voulais dire que je pensais la même chose. Il nous reste un mois de vacances. Et je ne veux pas le passer ici. On a d'autre problème à régler en plus,** soulignais-je en la regardant dans ses yeux claires.

Lou avait instantanément été fermé. Je la voyais réfléchir. Donc je n'étais pas folle, elle avait bien d'autre problème à résoudre selon elle. L'histoire de Pansy et son père était toujours en première ligne, même si on avait vécu tout ça, ça restait dans le coin de son crâne. Je plissais des yeux, j'avais l'impression que son cerveau était déjà en surtension. Je passais délicatement ma main sur sa joue avant d'aller la faire venir vers moi en prenant sa nuque. Rapidement mes lèvres s'appuyèrent doucement sur les siennes. Un souffle s'échappa de moi en sentant la langue de ma copine caresser la mienne. C'était fou, complètement dingue que ça soit comme ça avec elle. Elle était tellement hypnotisante avec ses gestes, elle me transportait toujours dans un autre monde. C'était juste un pur bonheur de partager mon quotidien avec elle.

Les mains de Lou remontaient le long de mon corps, un gémissement s'échappait une nouvelle fois. J'avais déjà trop chaud. Je ne voulais pourtant pas faire l'amour. Mais toute la proximité qu'on avait me faisait sentir des sensations plus qu'agréable. J'étais en vie putain !

Dans la précipitation, je me remettais dans la position assise pour l'embrasser plus facilement. Lou avait passait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Notre baiser était langoureux, Merlin je ne me souvenais même pas comment ça pouvait être électrisant. Ses mains étaient baladeuse, et je sentais chaque partie de ma peau picotaient à l'endroit où elle passait.

Je lâchais ses lèvres pour la regarder un instant, le soleil passait sur ses cheveux bruns puis ses yeux claires. Ses pupilles se rétractaient à cause de la lumière. Merlin, ce n'était pas possible que quand elle se léchait les lèvres elle puisse être aussi sexy. Lou me regardait intensément, puis se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

J'avançais doucement vers elle pour goûter la peau de son cou. Je laissais des petits baisers tous plus appuyés les ans que les autres, tous plus humide que les autres. Je me décalais pour voir Lou les yeux fermés. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à cette image. Elle ouvrait les yeux lentement, je la regardais toujours.

**\- Si tu me dis que tu as faim je te tue, **fit-elle dans un murmure.

Je m'empêchais de rigoler avant de répondre.

**\- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai faim, mais... Je te regardais juste, **déclarais-je en caressant son visage puis ses cheveux. **Tu es magnifique.**

**\- Je suis mannequin.**

Je roulais des yeux alors que Lou souriait elle aussi. Avant de dire quoique ce soit, elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou pour me laisser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

**\- Merci mon coeur, mais tu es tout aussi magnifique que moi. Et si je devais décrire chaque partie de toi qui est sublime, je pense que je ne m'arrêterais pas de parler comme le Hobbit. **

**\- Merlin, c'est fou comme tes déclarations sont romantique,** me moquais-je. **Tu devrais écrire un livre sur comment faire des compliments ça serait grandio.**

Je me faisais couper par la main de Lou sur mes lèvres. Je tentais de lui mordre mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Lou râlait faussement puis m'imitait rigoler. Après plusieurs minutes, je posais ma main sur son poignet pour qu'elle me rendre l'usage de ma bouche. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, Lou caressait mes mains. Je me rapprochais d'elle en silence pour lui laisser un baiser sur la joue. Elle me souriait un petit peu. Je me levais du lit en la tirant hors de celui-ci. Évidement Lou ne serait pas Lou si elle ne râlait pas un peu. Donc derrière moi, je l'entendais dire des choses à peine audible. Je secouais la tête devant son comportement avant de sortir de la chambre avec elle.

Louann se positionna à mes côtés. On marchait toute les deux en traversant le couloir, on arrivait au salon, il y avait personne à part Enzo qui dormait sur un sofa. Lou me regardait avant de rouler des yeux, je souriais quand elle me tirait vers le rez-de-chaussée. On descendait les escaliers puis rentrer dans la cuisine. Nos amis étaient tous là, certains étaient assis à l'une des deux tables en vieux bois, d'autre debout appuyé sur le plan de travail. Louann me lâcha la main pour aller vers Scarlett qui était debout. Avant même que ma copine arrive derrière elle, Malfoy se retourna avec sa boisson du matin. Louann la remerciait en silence.

Peu de personne parler, enfin... Lorcan et Pierre parlaient. Sawyer était face à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour regarder la rue, Elena était toujours là d'ailleurs. Lily n'était pas encore là. Alice et Scorpius étaient ici face à face assit à la l'une des tables. Je voyais Alice regarder des choses sur son portable. Les gens de Salem étaient là sauf Enzo qui dormait à l'étage, et Taissa et Erin étaient absentes.

**\- Où est Taissa ?** Demandais-je à Rose.

**\- Elle est partie chercher Erin, **fit-elle simplement.

**\- Il me semble qu'elle était au cimetière,** rajouta Scarlett.

**\- Et où est Lily ?** Redemandais-je.

**\- Sûrement avec Londubat,** déclara Scarlett.

Lou haussait les épaules. Elle s'en foutait royalement je le savais bien. Ma copine s'asseyait sur l'îlot puis prenait des cookies qui étaient là. Lou me tapota sur l'épaule pour que je vienne m'appuyer entre ses jambes. Je le faisais ce qui me permettait d'être face aux deux filles.

**\- Les autres sont au courant qu'on veut partir ?** Questionnais-je.

**\- On va peut être attendre qu'ils soient tous là pour le dire, **fit simplement Scarlett.

**\- Honnêtement je m'en branle un peu là. Je veux rentrer chez moi, et personne ne me fera chier pour dire le contraire,** siffla Lou.** On a déjà fait assez de chose ici pour essayer de prendre des pincettes avec eux. Rien à branler cet après-midi je me barre.**

Lou avait passait une main sur le devant de mon buste pendant qu'elle parlait. Scarlett avait roulé des yeux, pendant que Rose buvait une gorgée de son thé pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose à Louann.

**\- On va partir, mais faut bien qu'on soit un peu polie. Fin je sais que c'est pas ton fort mais on peut pas se ****partir**** sans explications, **tenta Rose.

**\- L'explication est plutôt claire la naine... J'ai pas envie de clamser ici, et je veux retrouver la paix,** fit Lou un peu plus sur les nerfs.

Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant son bras trembler. J'avalais ma salive, Lou n'allait pas bien.

**\- Oui j'ai compris ça Louann, mais être gentil avec eux ne nous fera pas non plus du mal,** essaya Rose en restant polie.

**\- J'irais parler à Taissa au pire si tu veux pas, **déclara Scarlett. **Mais je suis d'accord avec vous deux, je veux me barrer, mais il faut pas non plus qu'on se barre comme des voleurs.**

**\- Je vois pas le problème à ça, **râla Lou.** Ils devraient plutôt être content qu'on se soit pas barrer avant.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? **Fit Scarlett froidement. **Pourquoi tu es si dur d'un coup ?**

J'attrapais la main de Lou pour qu'elle arrête de trembler. Scarlett fit le chemin entre nos mains et les yeux de Lou. Ma copine était prit d'un frisson. Rose souffla en fermant longuement ses yeux.

**\- Elle est en manque,** déclara Rose.

**\- Arrête, **grinça Lou.

**\- Tu as pas intérêt d****e**** reprendre ****du Memoria****, **ordonna Scarlett. **Tu as vu dans l'état que tu es.**

**\- Malfoy je suis une grande personne. **

**\- Arrêtez, **soupirais-je en serrant le bras de Lou.

Scarlett contracta sa mâchoire. J'étais d'accord avec Malfoy, mais malheureusement je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas reprit, c'était simplement les effets secondaires qui ressurgissait. Et maintenant il fallait juste attendre que ça se calme. Déjà les vaisseaux de son cerveau ne se pétaient plus, son nez ne coulait pas toujours son sang.

Rose posa une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Louann et Scarlett s'échangèrent des conversations silencieuse, elles étaient connectés. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et c'était Rose qui réagissait la première :

**\- Taissa et Erin sont là. **

Avec Malfoy et Lou, on se retournait. Erin avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi. De ce que j'avais compris, elle était resté au cimetière. Jeremiah était aller la voir à un moment. Lorcan se levait le premier pour leur faire une courte étreinte, Cassandra arriva avec une grande tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve. Je souriais en voyant Cass' si mignonne face à Erin. Elle appréciait le geste avant de s'asseoir proche de Vicki, Cass, Pierre et Amber.

Taissa s'approcha de nous, elle nous salua rapidement. Derrière, la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois sur Alexie et Krum. Alexie avait le visage neutre, Alice se levait directement pour s'approchait d'elle. Je plissais des yeux pour voir comment était Alexie. Elle semblait complètement au-dessus de ce qui c'était passer la veille. Je jetais un regard inquiet à mes amies et ma copine. Lou haussa les épaules. Alexie fit un petit sourire à Alice avant de s'asseoir proche d'elle.

Ok j'avais beau être un peu naïve, je connaissais Alexie. C'était quelqu'un de forte, mais très doué dans la manipulation. Alors ça ne m'étonnait même pas de la voir réagir comme ça. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'était qu'elle se renfermait. Qu'elle puisse ne jamais vouloir parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passer.

Scarlett offrait une tasse de café à Taissa, avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Lily puis rapidement Alexander. Enzo se glissait discrètement dans la pièce après Alex. Rose faisait un pas pour aller vers sa cousine mais Scarlett l'en empêchait. Lily se retourna vivement vers Alexander pour le pousser. Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la rouquine ? Elle a comprit qu'on se mec était un demeuré ?** Demanda Lou.

**\- Lily mais.**

**\- Lâche moi Alex, je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser merde, **siffla Lily en allant vers le frigo prendre un jus.

Alexander nous regarda gêné avant de s'avancer vers Lily. Je me décalais de Lou pour aller vers mon amie. Tout le monde les regardait, enfin était plus ou moins à l'écoute face à leur échange.

**\- Peut être qu'avec la nuit tu as réfléchie, et... Je sais pas, qu'il y est une autre fin ?**

Lily buvait une gorgée de son jus en le regardant de haut en bas. Honnêtement je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passer entre eux deux. Mais j'étais bien contente de voir Lily ne pas se laisser faire si facilement face à un mec.

**\- Je vois pas comment ça peut pas être plus claire que ce que je t'ai dis hier Alex. On a plus rien à se dire, et je veux rien avoir à faire avec toi,** lança Lily.

**\- On peut en parler en privé,** chuchota Alex en se penchant vers Lily.

Je mettais une main sur le torse d'Alex pour qu'il arrête d'être insistant. Des applaudissements qui venaient non loin de moi se firent entre, je fermais longuement les yeux en soupirant.

**\- Bravo, enfin ! C'est pas comme si on avait tous comprit que les deux petits loups fricot****aient**** ensemble ! Scoop info la rouquine a enfin ouvert les yeux ! **Fit ma copine pleine de sarcasme.

**\- Parkinson on se passera de tes commentaires, **s'énerva Alexander.

**\- Putain Alex, tu fais chier. Je ne suis plus avec toi,** siffla Lily en passant devant lui.

Lily allait droit devant Vicki. La petite louve avala difficilement sa salive, elle essayait de se faire toute petite. Alexie était dans son petit déjeuner en s'en foutant royalement de la scène qui se déroulait. Tout comme quelques uns de mes amis. Lily avait l'index pointé sur Vicki.

**\- C'est pas dans mon habitude de frapper les gens, mais tu le mériterais, **déclara sévèrement Lily. **Tu voulais l'avoir ? Maintenant tu l'as pour toi toute seule, félicitation. **

Lily lui fit un faux sourire avant de faire le tour de la table pour aller vers Taissa, Scarlett, et Rose. Lou la regardait en arquant un sourcil. Alexander était dépité, Lorcan se levait pour lui dire de venir prendre un petit déjeuner. C'était très bizarre comme situation. Et en plus on était tous dans la même pièce, limite on se serait cru dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, mais sans tout l'espace qui va avec.

**\- J'ai droit d'applaudir ou pas ?** Demanda Louann en rigolant.

Je roulais des yeux en lui mettant une main sur la bouche. Lily la regardait méchamment avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Je fis un signe de tête pour savoir si ça allait, Rose nous regardait. Lily hocha la tête en regardant Alexander à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, sauf que ce n'était pas pas l'un d'entre nous vu qu'on était tous là.

**Point de vue de Valentina Sanchez. **

Je regardais cette vieille porte. Elle était abîmé, craquelé, enfin un vieille porte en bois qui avait prit trop le soleil de la Nouvelle Orléans quoi. Enfin pas aujourd'hui vu que me ciel commençait à se couvrir. Je reprenais une énième respiration. J'avais refusé que ma famille m'accompagne. Tobias n'aurait pas su trouver les mots, et les réactions de Nina pouvaient être démesuré quand elle était fatigué, énervé ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Et Javier... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse vouloir voir Javier en peinture aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Tobias, Nina et moi étions dans notre maison. Enfin de ce qu'il en restait, elle était en ruine. Un trou béant était en plein milieu de notre demeure. Le jardin ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les traces du combat étaient partout, il y avait même du sang parfois. Dès que les British étaient partie hors de notre maison, on avait essayé de trouver une chambre qui n'était pas trop en désordre. On avait prit refuge dans ma chambre, la porte était en miette. Le lit n'en était plus vraiment un. Des plumes des oreillers avaient été étalés partout. Avec Tobias on avait trouver des chaises et un sofa encore en état de marche pour les poser près de Javier.

Avec Tobias on avait poser Javier sur mon lit en attendant qu'il se réveille. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. On avait fixé le torse de Javier durant une grande partie de la soirée. Nina s'était endormi sur le sofa. Alors que Tobias était assis parterre au sol en regardant notre grand frère. C'était tellement dur de rester là, neutre, en ne disant rien. On devait juste attendre. Et on ne parlait même pas. Aucun de nous trois ne voulait reparlait de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée... Mais aussi depuis plusieurs années.

Finalement dans la nuit Javier s'était réveillé. Nina avait sursauté et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Tobias l'avait regardé pendant un long moment avant de faire quoique ce soit. Et moi j'avais juste fait un pas en arrière en attendant quelque chose de sa part. J'avais eut beaucoup d'appréhension. Et s'il était toujours un connard sans coeur avec des ambitions de taré ? Finalement ce n'était pas ça... J'étais restée avec eux pendant plus de trois heures. N'en pouvant plus et n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil j'étais partie en ville.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne m'étais pas changée, ni lavée. J'étais partie au cimetière Saint Louis. Erin était là devant la tombe de Ellie. Ellie avait un an de plus que moi, je l'avais connu à Salem. On ne traînait pas tout le temps ensemble mais j'avais fait plusieurs fêtes avec elle et Elena. Je ne voulais pas gênée Erin qui était là pour Ellie du coup j'avais juste poser mes fleurs un peu plus loin de la tombe et était aller plus loin dans le cimetière. J'avais passer une bonne partie de ma nuit là bas dans le mausolée de ma famille. Autant dire que j'avais pu évacuer un peu de ma rage et de ma frustration, j'avais pu cracher ma haine à mes ancêtres.

J'étais partie du cimetière il y avait peu. Je savais ce que je voulais faire mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'étais pas douée pour ça. Et je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mais heureusement que mes frères et soeur n'étaient pas avec moi. Personne n'avait envie de les voir à l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs je n'étais même pas sûre que quelqu'un puisse vouloir me voir moi aussi. Je soupirais bruyamment en regardant encore une fois cette porte en bois. Il fallait que je rentre dedans. Je n'avais pas peur de leurs réactions, je trouvais seulement ça très malpolie de ma part de le faire aussi tôt. Et de venir chez eux alors qu'ils avaient vécu des moments affreux par notre faute. Par ma faute.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage avant de reprendre encore une fois de l'air. Il fallait que je le face, que je sois un peu plus courageuse que je l'étais à ce moment.

**\- Allez Valentina tu as vécu pire que ça, **me parlais-je à moi-même.

Je levais mon bras en l'air pour atteindre la poignet. J'ouvrais la porte de la maison pour rentrer dans un petit couloir. En face de moi il y avait un escalier, et sinon il n'y avait qu'une porte sur le côté à droite de l'entrée. J'entendais des voix prévenant de cette porte. Putain c'était pas possible d'être aussi stressée. En fait c'était simple, j'avais peur d'une chose. Taissa. Sa réaction, comment elle allait être. Que les autres me rejettent était tout à fait normal. Après tout j'étais loin d'être quelqu'un qui portait dans leur coeur. J'ouvrais la seconde porte avec un peu plus de courage que la première.

Avant même que je sois sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine tout les regards étaient vers moi. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi mais mon visage était fermé. Je croisais les yeux d'Elena Redd, puis de Taissa. Au moment même où je croisais ceux de Taissa, je me rappelais parfaitement pourquoi j'étais venu ici.

**\- C'est une putain de blague ? **Siffla Louann en sautant de l'îlot de la cuisine.

Scorpius se leva lui aussi de sa chaise pour venir me faire face. Elena prit sévèrement le bras de Sawyer pour l'empêcher de m'approcher. Scorpius arriva face à moi, je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je le voyais contracté sa mâchoire mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je le fixais, il croyait quoi ? Que j'étais venu ici pour me faire dégager si facilement par un mec en manque de testostérone ?

**\- Tu as rien à faire ici Valentina, **lâcha Erin assise à la table.

**\- Je viens pas en mal ok ? Je voulais juste vous informer de quelque chose,** déclarais-je légèrement énervé.

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? **Siffla Enzo.

Je serrais ma mâchoire et mes poings. J'avais l'impression que la fatigue me faisait perdre mon sang froid.

**\- Javier est en vie. Il a été possédée par le bracelet de mes ancêtres**, expliquais-je. Il s'est **réveillé et nous a expliqué qu'il n'était pas toujours conscient de ce qu'il faisait.**

**\- Et évidement c'est facile pour lui de dire ça,** cracha Jeremiah.

J'avalais ma salive pour garder un peu contenance.

**\- Il luttait contre le maléfice. Tout le temps, tout les jours. Non je ne le fais pas passer pour un martyre. Mais la vérité est celle la. Il n'était pas lui même, **déclarais-je.

**\- C'est facile à dire maintenant aussi,** fit Alice. **Qui nous dit qu'il ne ment pas ?**

**\- Je connais mon frère.**

**\- C'est pour ça qu'aucun d'entre vous n'avez capter que c'était son putain de bracelet ?** Me tacla sévèrement Scarlett Malfoy.

Je lâchais un rire amère en poussant Scorpius devant moi. Il me rattrapa le bras mais je me dégageais de lui pour faire face à sa soeur jumelle.

**\- Tu vas me dire que tu connais tout de ton frère ? Que tu sais ce qu'il fabrique, ce qu'il pense, ses doutes, ses envies, ses ambitions. Que tu sais absolument comment le maîtriser. C'est vrai que ton stupide frère était aussi taré que le mien ? Voulait tout maîtriser, tout diriger, avoir le pouvoir ? Non je pense pas donc arrêtez avec vos leçons de moral à la con. Si je suis là c'est simplement pour vous donner raison. **

Scarlett me regarda froidement avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, je continuais :

**\- On était jeune quand Javier a commencé à dérailler, j'étais à Salem. Je pouvais pas tout contrôler, ni avoir un oeil sur lui. Et d'ailleurs personne ne peux contrôler quelqu'un... Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous remerciais. Même si tout est de notre faute, la faute de ma famille. Et bien merci de ce que vous avez fait. Je suis terriblement désolée pour les choses affreuses qui ont pu se produire pour vous. **

Derrière Scarlett je voyais Taissa. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux de biche comme toujours. J'avalais ma salive avant de reprendre la parole. J'avais déjà mal avant de dire la chose :

**\- On va partir. La Nouvelle Orléans n'est pas chez nous. Je voulais que vous soyez au courant, qu'on ne parte pas comme des voleurs. Javier n'est plus un danger. Mais rester là serait trop cruel pour ceux qui se sont battu pour leur liberté. Enfin contre Javier quoi. En fait, on part tout à l'heure. **

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce. Elena bougea la première. Derrière Scarlett je voyais Charlie retenir sa copine de parler.

**\- Mais tu vas où ? Enfin vous allez où ? **Demanda Elena.

**\- Hors de la Louisiane. Bref. De la part de ma famille, je m'excuse pour tout ce qui c'est passé. Je sais c'est mince comme excuse mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre.**

**\- Au revoir peut être ?** Siffla Enzo.

Je soufflais en fermant longuement les yeux. Je levais les mains en l'air comme si je capitulais puis faisais quelques pas en arrière avant de partir hors de la pièce. Je ne fermais pas la porte derrière moi, je sortais juste de la maison. Je dépassais le perron pour aller dans la rue du Vieux Carré Français. Il fallait que je prenne une douche. Je m'empêchais de verser des larmes parce que... Merde putain. Je quittais ma ville, là où j'avais grandi. Je n'avais plus d'amis à cause de ma famille. La seule personne que j'aimais, je la laissais derrière moi. C'était tellement insensé.

Je tournais sur moi même puis levais lentement la tête vers le ciel. Il était légèrement sombre. Il y allait avoir un orage. Il faisait lourd. Je retirais ma veste. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison mais j'avais nul part où aller. Il était trop tôt pour que je saute dans les bras de ma famille. Et puis ils ne comprendraient strictement rien pourquoi j'avais autant de mal à accepter tout ça. Javier avait été con de prendre un bracelet à notre grand mère. C'était de sa faute à lui aussi, on ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos de la malchance. Je secouais la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? J'étais entrain de me parler à moi même en plein milieu de la rue.

Le ciel se fit encore plus sombre d'un coup. Un bruit de tonnerre retentissait, plusieurs passants courraient pour se mettre à l'abri sous des tonnelles. Je levais une nouvelle fois la tête pour regarder le ciel, des gouttes tombèrent au moment même où j'apercevais un éclaire. J'avais mal. Putain ! J'avais mal ! Toute ma vie était un cirque. C'était le chaos. La pluie était de plus en plus forte, des flaques d'eau étaient déjà entrain de se former sur la route. Mes cheveux étaient mouillés, et je sentais des gouttes couler le long de mon visage. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ça me faisait du bien. Je fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois en restant en plein milieu de la rue.

Quelqu'un me poussa violemment quand un coup de tonnerre retenti. J'ouvrais les yeux, Taissa était face à moi elle aussi trempé.

**\- Comment tu as pu ? **Hurla-t-elle par-dessus le bruit de la pluie.

**\- De quoi ?** Sifflais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Tu vas partir ?! Putain mais tu es pas possible bordel !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Taissa merde ?**

**\- Partir ? Non mais putain ! C'est fini ok ? Tu n'as plus besoin de lécher le cul de ton putain de frère,** aboya-t-elle.

**\- Je ne le faisais déjà pas avant je te préviens, **m'énervais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Taissa me poussant encore une fois et je me retrouvais sur la route. Je ne réagissais pas, je savais qu'elle pleurait même si la pluie le cacher parfaitement.

**\- Tu as pas droit putain ! Tu as pas droit de me laisser à chaque fois ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de partir avec un enfoiré, et ta famille au juste ? Ils s'en foutent, et ça serait cruel qui se servent de toi maintenant pour que tu les aides alors qu'ils s'en branlaient de toi avant ! Putain non mais Val ne me laisse pas ! Pas cette fois ! Ellie est morte ! Val ! Ellie est morte. Tu as pas droit de me laisser.**

J'attrapais ses mains qui était sur mon buste. Taissa posa sa tête sur mon épaule, j'étais trempée tout comme elle. Je gardais la tête droite. Et laissais Taissa pleurer sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille toute seule, je n'étais pas comme ça. Ils avaient besoin de moi. J'avalais ma salive. Les minutes passaient et le froid commençait à me gagner. Taissa releva la tête je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je dois y aller, **confiais-je. **S'il te plaît Taissa ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Promet le moi ?**

**\- Tu as pas droit,** fit Taissa la voix brisée.

Je lui faisais de la peine, je la rendais triste, et c'était simplement de ma faute. Et si je ne faisais que ça avec elle ? Que la faire souffrir ? Je faisais un pas en arrière en reprenant une respiration, je sentais ma gorge se nouer, et mes yeux devenir humide. Taissa secoua la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

**\- Je dois partir.**

**\- Val...**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Avec ses deux mains Taissa me prit le visage. Je serrais ses poignets en sentant sa langue quémander l'accès à ma bouche. J'embrassais sa lèvre supérieure, j'avais l'impression que c'était désespérer. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, elle avait ce dons, le dons d'arrêter le temps quand j'étais avec elle. La pluie coulait toujours. Je me décalais d'elle en prenant fermement ses bras. Le visage de Taissa était abattue, mon coeur était en syncope. Je faisais un pas en arrière la laissant là. Mon coeur me faisait mal. Je me mordais les lèvres avant me retourner. Ma respiration me faisait mal. J'avais mal. Tout me faisait mal ! Je marchais sous la pluie pour rentrer chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mes larmes de se verser.

**Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

La Queen de la Louisiane était partie hors de la pièce. Taissa avait suivit rapidement après. Enfin après avoir bugué pendant un petit moment. Scarlett se retournait vers moi, je roulais des yeux en secouant la tête.

**\- Non tu arrêtes avec ta compassion à la con,** sifflais-je à Scarlett.

Certains de nos amis étaient entrain de sortir de la cuisine. Les gens de Salem étaient montés à l'étage après le départ de Taissa. Scarlett s'approchait de moi.

**\- Taissa ne doit pas être avec cette fille putain ! Y a que moi qui est à peu près sensé merde ?! Cette fille est la soeur du mec qui a faillit tous nous tuer, Sanchez a bien eut raison de vouloir se barrer de la Louisiane,** répliquais-je. **Elle foutra la paix aux gens d'ici.**

**\- Je suis rarement d'accord avec Parkinson, mais c'est vrai, **déclara Potter.

**\- Ça doit être le fait que tu n'as plus le crétin de Londubat comme copain, **m'amusais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

**\- Trop tôt Parkinson. Trop tôt,** fit Potter un petit regard vers moi.

Je roulais des yeux.

**\- Merde mais Taissa a droit de sortir avec qui elle veut, **fit Scarlett sévèrement.

**\- De toute façon c'est pas vraiment notre problème car la Queen de la Louisiane dégage de la Nouvelle Orléans avec sa famille de dégénéré. Et on va pas jouer au entremetteur mais plus à faire nos bagages, **sifflais-je.

**\- Car on part ?** Demanda Potter.

**\- Tellement de jugeote que ça fait peur, **répliquais-je à la rouquine. **Oui on part, enfin perso je dégage, j'en peux plus de ce pays.**

**\- Les autres sont au courant ?** Fit Lily à ses deux meilleures amies.

**\- Scarlett voulait en parler avec Taissa, mais bon elle est reparti, **déclara Charlie.

**\- On va aller la chercher, **lança Rose. **Vous avez qu'à faire vos bagages, dites le ****aux**** autres pendant qu'on rattrape Taissa.**

Charlie hocha la tête tout comme Potter. Le Hobbit prit la main de Scar pour sortir de la maison. J'arquais un sourcil en regardant ma copine et la rousse :

**\- C'est moi ou la naine vient de nous donner des ordres ? **

Charlie roulait des yeux alors que Potter soupirait. Ma copine me prit le poignet pour me tirer vers la sortie de la cuisine. On montait les escaliers avec Lily derrière nous, je regardais la porte d'entrée. Je n'aimais pas ça, enfin je voulais dire quand Scarlett et Rose n'étaient pas là. Enfin merde on avait vécu assez de truc pour qu'on soit séparé encore une fois, elles avaient intérêt à rappliquer et plus vite que ça. On arrivait rapidement sur le pallier de l'escalier, nos amis étaient soit dans le salon, soit sur le balcon. Heureusement qu'il était protégé car sinon il serait inondé. La pluie était forte. Un petit rire m'échappa. Je voulais rentrer en Angleterre pour retrouver la pluie, et voilà qu'elle était là maintenant, le jour où on voulait se barrer. Je pense clairement que la vie se foutait de ma gueule.

**\- On va faire nos bagages,** lança sans ménagement Charlie.

Scramender mâle souffla bruyamment.

**\- Adieu cajun, bonjour Fish &amp; Chips !** S'exclama-t-il en se levant du sofa.

Je roulais des yeux en le voyant partir vers sa chambre. Malfoy et Grindewald hochèrent la tête eux aussi.

**\- Ma soeur est au courant ?** Demanda Scorpius froidement.

**\- Évidement,** m'agaçais-je.

Scorpius secoua la tête tout aussi agacer avant de prendre la main d'Alice pour aller dans le couloir. Vicki la petite louve un peu trop collante retourna sa tête vers Londubat. Oh putain on allait devoir gérer les pleurs en plus ? Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- On part quand ?** Demanda Sawyer.

**\- Fin d'après midi,** fit Charlie.

**\- Vous avez déjà prit les billets d'avion ?** Lança Krum.

Je sortais mon téléphone pour pianoter dessus. Je sentais le regard de ma copine pendant que je faisais les sites de voyage. Je cliquais sur plusieurs boutons puis le rangeais rapidement dans ma poche de jogging.

**\- Voilà c'est fait. Quatorze places, pas une de plus, pas une de moins, **déclarais-je. **On décolle à 18h et on arrive là bas à 10h heure local.**

**\- Je déteste les transports moldus, **soupira Sawyer en partant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lorcan.

Elena ne le suivait pas, cette fille était mystérieuse. Non mais sérieuse, j'étais pas conne je me doutais bien qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Bonjour la tension sexuelle, et puis j'avais un troisième oeil pour ce genre de truc. Pourtant cette fille restait là avec Amber et Vicki au lieu de d'aller avec son plan cul.

Potter regardait sa montre à côté de moi.

**\- Il nous reste 8h,** fit-elle.

**\- Bien joué Sherlock,** soufflais-je.

Charlie me faisait un coup de coude pour sûrement que j'arrête d'être désagréable. Mais j'étais sûre que Potter aimait que je sois comme ça avec elle. Après tout elle croyait que je m'intéressais à elle, ça la réconfortait peut être de s'être faite trompé comme une conne ? Putain Lou tu étais quand même un peu une salope quand tu t'y mettais. Bref.

Je secouais la tête avant d'aller dans ma chambre avec Charlie. Potter partait dans la sienne. Je prenais l'une de mes valises pour la balancer sur le lit, puis celle de Crivey.

**\- Tu es vraiment pressée de partir,** déclara Charlie.

Je prenais une longue respiration, puis passais une main dans mes cheveux.

**\- C'est juste que je me dis que peut être qu'une fois en Angleterre toute cette histoire sera derrière nous.**

**\- Tu sais que ça se passera pas comme ça,** fit-elle.

**\- Je sais,** soupirais-je. **Mais honnêtement je déteste cette atmosphère. Tu as vu, il y a quasiment pas un bruit, on est limite obligé de chuchoter pour parler, fin c'est ridicule. Et puis... Ok tu te moques pas ?**

Elle secouait la tête.

**\- J'ai toujours l'impression que ce taré de Javier va revenir. Fin... J'arrive pas à retirer les images d'hier. Je fais genre que tout va bien mais... Ok je sais que tu veux pas en parler, car on doit avancer. Mais tu allais mal, tu étais parterre avec une lance dans l'épaule. Y avait Scar à l'hôpital. Je suis pas assez forte pour tout ça !**

**\- Tu es plus forte que tu le crois, **fit-elle en contournant le lit pour venir à mes côtés. **Tu crois que je ne te comprend pas mais c'est tout le contraire. Je te préviens aussi que tu étais touché****e****, ils t'ont aussi fait du mal... Et j'ai dû regarder. Je t'ai vu tomber au sol...**

Je lui attrapais les mains en me mordillant les lèvres.

**\- C'est quelque chose que je n'arriverais pas à effacer de ma tête, ni même la sensation qu'il y avait dans mon coeur. Mais au moins je sais maintenant que je suis en vie, car en ressentant tout ça je me dis que c'était bien réellement, et qu'on est là face à face. Qu'on a réussi,** chuchota Charlie proche de moi.

Elle avait raison. Putain oui. Elle avait raison. Mais Merlin. Ça faisait mal. Je n'étais pas le genre à faire des cauchemars par rapport à ça. Mais je savais que dès que je penserais à mes amis, Scar et ma copine j'aurais sûrement des images de ces supers vacances de merde. Et j'aurais peur.

Charlie posa ses lèvres dans le creux de mon oreille pour me faire un baiser, puis retourna face à sa valise. Je commençais à faire ma valise. J'avais la flemme de tout plier donc je rangeais très rapidement mes affaires en boule, heureusement pour moi j'avais plusieurs bagages. Comment j'avais fait pour emmener autant de chose au juste ? Je prenais un de mes petits sac qui était vers la table de nuit. Je tirais dessus car il était coincé, manque de pot je fis tombé une partie du sac à terre. Charlie lâchait un petit rire alors que je m'accroupissais pour tout ranger. Depuis quand j'avais autant de rouge à lèvre ? Non mais fallait vraiment que je rende les maquillages que je piquais aux filles.

Mes doigts passèrent sur un petit sachet de thé. Le Memoria. Mon coeur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il ne me restait qu'un sachet. Tout les souvenirs accumulé jusque là revenait. Toute mes hypothèse aussi. Et Pansy. J'avais mal à la tête. Mon père. J'avais aussi mal au coeur. Je posais une main à l'emplacement de mon coeur.

Peut être que Rose avait raison. Que Sawyer n'était pas mon frère. Que je ne savais pas tout dans l'histoire. Il fallait que je trouve ce qu'il se passait, il fallait que je sache la vérité sur ma mère, et aussi qui était mon père. C'était vraiment Arthur King Adams ? Oh putain... J'avais l'impression que mon coeur voulait sortir de mon corps. Merde, il fallait que j'ai plus de Memoria. Il le fallait au cas où j'aurais besoin de le chercher par mes propres moyens.

Il m'en fallait. Je remarquais que ma main droite tremblait. Je serrais mon poing avant de me relever. Charlie me regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je me recoiffais.

**\- Euh. J'ai. Je dois aller faire en tour en ville,** déclarais-je.

**\- Avec ce temps ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**\- Oui tu sais j'aime pas ne pas avoir du thé glacé de la marque que je veux en avion.**

**\- Tu en auras à l'aéroport je pense mon coeur. **

**\- Oui mais, fin au cas où, tu comprends, je risque d'être insupportable,** mentis-je.

**\- Ça changerait pas de d'habitude, **me taquinait Charlie.

**\- Je vais garder ta réflexion pour moi,** déclarais-je en avançant vers la porte alors qu'elle souriait.

Je prenais une de ses vestes et mettais la capuche sur ma tête. Charlie m'attrapait le bras avant que je ne sorte de la chambre.

**\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? **Insista-t-elle.

Je la regardais droit dans ses yeux verts. Je n'étais pas sûre si elle avait comprit ou non mon manège. Et je savais que lui mentir n'était sûrement pas la solution. Mais elle aurait refuser, elle aurait avertie Scar ou bien même la naine. Et les voir si inquiète était insupportable. Je lui fis un sourire avant de répondre :

**\- Oui ça va je veux juste du thé glacé.**

Charlie me lâcha le bras toujours en me fixant. J'avalais ma salive avant de lui laisser un baiser et de partir hors de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir je reprenais un longue respiration. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je faisais merde ? Je secouais la tête et traçais ma route hors de la maison.

À peine sur le pas de la porte je prenais à gauche, puis marchais sous la pluie. Je savais où aller. Je l'avais déjà fait. J'étais pathétique. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça m'obséder. J'étais tellement conne. Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, je voulais encore plus me faire souffrir ? Bravo Louann bravo, tu tapais fort cette fois-ci. Putain mais sérieusement j'étais vraiment un déchet comme fille bordel. Merlin même ne devait pas réussir à me comprendre.

J'enfonçais mes mains dans les poches du sweat-shirt à Charlie. J'étais vraiment entrain de faire de la merde. Non mais le pire c'était que je le savais, ouais ouais. Je le savais et je faisais rien contre. Putain normale que les gens ne me supportaient pas plus que ça. Je me pardonnerais jamais si je faisais du mal à Charlie. Si c'était de ma faute tout son malheur. Oh non jamais.

Je regardais à droite puis à gauche avant de traverser la route. L'eau tomber sur mon visage. Avec toute la circulation, j'avais l'impression de me trouver à Londres. Mais c'était surtout cette pluie qui me plaisait. Je tournais dans une ruelle puis au loin je le voyais prendre un café dans un vieux bistrot français.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Rose m'avait dit qu'elle m'aiderait une fois à Londres. Et Scar sera toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive non ? Puis en Angleterre y aura Daphné, elle aura des informations. Je n'avais pas besoin du Memoria. Charlie allait m'en vouloir. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je faisais un pas en arrière, je n'en avais pas besoin. Je faisais demi tour. Je pouvais être plus forte que ça comme me l'avait dit Rose.

Sawyer ne pouvait pas être mon frère, et Pansy n'avait pas pu coucher avec un homme comme son père. C'était ignoble. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Mais alors qui c'était ? Ma tête me faisait mal. J'avais l'impression de sentir mes veines dans mon cerveau. Je voulais mes réponses. Putain ! Je fis une nouvelle fois demi tour et allais rapidement vers la table de Caleb Cox. Je m'asseyais face à lui.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux huileux pour les remettre en arrière. Je roulais des yeux devant son attitude de pauvre petit prétentieux. Il me regardait avec un sourire fière. Je faisais craquer ma mâchoire, il me soûlait.

**\- Tu as déjà fini les petits sachets magique que je t'avais donner ?**

**\- Vu le prix que je les paye c'est pas donner,** sifflais-je.

Caleb m'observait et je n'aimais pas ça. Je tapais avec mes doigts sur la table d'impatience.

**\- Bon à quelle heure ?** M'énervais-je.

**\- Depuis combien de temps tu saignes du nez ? **

Instinctivement je passais ma main sous mon nez mais je n'avais rien. Je fronçais des sourcils.

**\- Les tremblements ont commencer d****è****s la première fois ?** Tenta-t-il.

**\- J'en veux juste un peu ok ? Fait pas chier avec ton analyse.**

Je cherchais dans mon porte feuille plusieurs billets, puis les faisais glisser sur la table. Caleb les regardait un petit instant avant les mettre dans sa poche. Je soufflais un grand coup, j'avais cru que ce petit merdeux n'allait même pas m'en donner. Caleb me donna quelques sachets, ça ressemblait vraiment à du thé putain. Il était vraiment doué. Je les mettais dans mon porte feuille sans attendre. Je me levais pour retournais à la maison, je n'adressais pas un mot à Caleb avant de partir.

Il fallait que j'en prenne une nouvelle dose. Je devais savoir, et putain cette fois le souvenir allait être plus long, quitte à prendre deux doses. Je voulais savoir ! Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de savoir qui m'avait créé ? Pourquoi toute ma vie on m'avait cacher l'existence de mon père merde !

Je fermais les yeux en secouant la tête. J'étais tellement pathétique putain. Je faisais le chemin inverse puis passais devant une supérette pour prendre du thé glacé. J'étais délibérément entrain de mentir à ma propre copine.

**Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Taissa était à la ramasse. Complètement effondré. Bon j'avais beau être blonde, j'étais pas conne. Et je savais que Taissa entretenait une relation avec Valentina Sanchez. Taissa avait vécu beaucoup trop de truc depuis qu'on était là pour que ça se termine comme ça pour elle. C'était tellement injuste en fait. J'étais pas très doué en amour, mais l'amour ne devait pas être plus fort que ça ? Plus fort que la famille et toute les merdes de la vie ? Je voulais dire merde quoi, déjà Taissa faisait carrément la part des choses, j'aurais été à sa place j'aurais foutu une bonne claque à Valentina pour ne pas avoir réagi pour son frère. Et puis... Aussi pour Ellie. Merde à la fin, j'avais raison quoi. Taissa était quelqu'un de gentil quand même de réagir si peu face à Valentina.

Je secouais la tête en donnant la tasse de café que je préparais pour Taissa. Elle était assise dans la cuisine et Rose était à ses côtés. Je lui tendais sa boisson chaude, elle me remerciait d'un signe de tête en posant ses lèvres dessus. Je m'asseyais en face d'elle. Taissa était toujours trempé, mais Rose lui avait apporté une serviette de toilette pour se sécher un peu le visage.

**\- Elle est partie sans explication ? **Tenta Rose.

Je regardais ma copine en secouant la tête, alors qu'elle haussait les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'elle essayait de faire parler Taissa.

**\- Son explication est simple. Elle veut suivre sa famille, **déclara Taissa.

**\- Et tu ne voulais pas lui courir après ?**

**\- Rose, sans vouloir être vexante, je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne comme dans les films moldus,** fit poliment Taissa en jouant avec la anse de sa tasse.

**\- Tu peux toujours aller la retrouver une fois qu'elle sera partie,** essaya ma copine.

**\- Elle a choisie sa famille. C'est ce qu'elle essaye de me faire comprendre. Elle ne veut pas de moi,** soupira Taissa toujours les yeux rouges. **Je vais aller me reposer je pense.**

Taissa se levait sous nos regards inquiets. Je me levais rapidement en l'accompagnant dans son geste.

**\- Taissa, attend. On a quelque chose à t'annoncer, **dis-je le plus neutre possible.

**\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ? **S'inquiéta d'un coup notre amie.

**\- Non non, c'est juste que... On a décidé de partir Taissa. Je sais c'est plus tôt que prévu, et c'est surtout rapide après les événements, **essayais-je.

**\- On voulait pas vous prendre de court, surtout pas toi mais... La plupart d'entre nous veulent rentrer en Angleterre,** rajouta Rose.

Taissa nous regardait chacune notre tour. Je ne savais pas bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle se méprenne, qu'elle croit qu'on l'abandonne. C'était juste qu'on saturait. Je n'arrivais plus à être ici sans que ça soit pesant. Taissa hocha la tête doucement.

**\- Je comprend... J'ai été vraiment nulle comme hôte. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous laisser rentrer dans nos histoires. Enfin de vous impliquer dans nos problèmes. Je me sens coupable oui. Je vous ai fait beaucoup souffrir, encore plus que je pouvais l'imaginer un jour. J'en suis désolée... Mais à la fois, je vous en suis totalement reconnaissante d'avoir été là. Tout aurait été pire sans vous. Merci encore une fois. Je ferais tout pour vous, vraiment. **

**\- Taissa...**

Rose venait de parler, mais Taissa levait la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

**\- Avant que vous me demandiez quoique ce soit. Je ne vous ai pas invité à la Nouvelle Orléans pour ça. Je ne suis pas une manipulatrice, je ne voulais pas que vous fassiez partie de ce combat. C'était le notre pas le votre. Jamais je me serais permis de vous faire ça. **

**\- Taissa...**

**\- Non Rose, je voulais le préciser. Je ne vous ai pas piégé,** expliqua Taissa en posant une main sur la poignet de la porte de la cuisine.

Je la regardais partir. Je soupirais, j'étais un peu soulagée. L'idée que Taissa nous ait emmené ici pour l'aider m'avait traversé l'esprit. En faite c'était quand même ma principale hypothèse. Oui c'était un peu dur comme accusation mais les coïncidences étaient énorme. Bref, maintenant c'était du passer. Rose contournait la table pour venir à mes côtés. Je la regardais arriver, elle avait sa petite tête de chien battue. J'ouvrais mes bras pour qu'elle vienne dedans, Rose vint s'y réfugier pendant un petit moment.

**\- Je me sens coupable de les laisser pendant une telle épreuve, **avoua-t-elle.

**\- Rose on ne peut pas faire notre vie par rapport à eux, on a notre vie en Angleterre tu sais ? Tu voudrais quitter tout ce qu'il y a là bas pour être ici ?**

**\- Non... Tu as raison.**

**\- J'ai toujours raison, **déclarais-je amusé.

Rose secouait la tête avant de me faire à nouveau un câlin. Je soufflais, j'arrivais à être bien. Enfin mieux grâce à elle. J'embrassais sa tempe en fermant les yeux.

**OOO**

On était en début d'après midi. Lou, Charlie et Potter avaient dit la nouvelle à tout le monde. Et les valises avaient été faite très rapidement. Je n'arrêtais pas de me faire la totalité de mes vacances dans la tête. Et à chaque fois ça ne rimait à rien, on était arrivé ici en un claquement de doigt. J'étais partie prendre une douche froide, et même ça ne m'aidait pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de voir un éclaire vert passer devant mes yeux pour aller directement sur Ellie. Potter à terre la tenant dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever le visage endormie d'Ellie de mon esprit, ni les larmes de Lily. Je n'y arrivais pas pour le moment, et dès que j'étais seule c'était encore pire.

J'étais loin d'être la plus proche d'Ellie. Rose par exemple l'était plus que moi, mais c'était surtout sa bande d'amis qui avait vraiment sympathisé avec les gens de Salem. Pour l'instant tout était irréel, pour moi rien n'était fini. Enfin je voulais dire par là que les événements ne pouvaient se terminer comme ça, qu'il y avait une autre issu. Mais surtout que personne n'était six pieds sous terre.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux avant m'accouder contre les rambardes du balcon. Je sentais déjà la présence de Louann à mes côtés.

**\- Malfoy ?**

**\- Mmh ?**

Je tournais lentement la tête vers elle.

**\- Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'insensible si je ne suis pas entièrement triste ? **

Louann était très sérieuse. Je soufflais un grand coup tout en baissant les épaules.

**\- Non Lou.**

**\- Ok. Car je suis pas non plus une grosse salope tu sais. Mais c'est juste que... Enfin merde, ça aurait pu être Charlie, ou bien toi. Ou Sawyer ou... Enfin tu as comprit. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de plus important à mes yeux, et si ça était arrivé je m'en serais pas remis,** confia-t-elle. **Tu m'en veux si je suis soulagée de la tournure des ****événements**** ?**

Je regardais la ville devant moi. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes. Comment en vouloir à Lou ? Qui ne c'était pas dit un seul instant ''Ouf ! Ce n'est pas ma copine'' ? Louann disait simplement ce que tout le monde penser. Alors non je ne lui en voulais pas, surtout que je savais qu'elle était quand même perturbé par les événements récents.

**\- Non, j'ai pas à t'en vouloir, **murmurais-je.

Louann hocha faiblement la tête avant de s'appuyer contre le balcon.

**\- Je veux rentr****er**** tu sais. Vraiment, et c'est pas une blague. On a nos vies à construire là bas. Et puis on va devoir se frotter aux parents de nos amis, et on sait qu'ils vont péter un câble. Alors autant que ça arrive le plus vite possible qu'on puisse faire carrément un gros fuck à ces vacances en Nouvelle Orléans, **fit-elle avec plus de conviction.

**\- Tu crois que Pansy sera là ? **

**\- Elle sait même pas où je suis, et Daphné lui a pas parlé depuis un bon deux mois.**

**\- D'accord. Les miens m'ont raillé de leurs vies de toute façon, **clarifiais-je.

Louann ne réagissait pas et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas parler de mes parents, et ni même y penser. Il y eut un silence entre nous, et bizarrement ça faisait du bien. On entendait des gens s'activer dans le salon mais on y prêta pas attention. Lou regardait juste ses pieds, et moi la pluie. Évidement le silence était de courte durée :

**\- Casey veut qu'on vienne à son appartement quand on rentrera,** déclara Lou. **J'ai même pas eut le courage de répondre tellement tout me parait méga loin. Elle va hurler elle aussi quand on va lui raconter toute notre histoire.**

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui répondre quoique ce soit que la porte qui menait dehors s'ouvrait. La tête de Alice apparaissait. Elle me fit un signe de tête.

**\- Amber veut nous parler,** nous prévenait-elle. **Vous venez ?**

Je prenais le bras de Lou pour l'attirer dans le salon. Mon frère m'observait encore une fois. Il était devenu tellement protecteur depuis le début des vacances, rien à avoir avec le mec qui m'avait fait jeter par mes parents. Rien avoir non plus avec l'épave qui zoner dans Poudlard. C'était une tout autre personne. J'échangeais avec lui un regard insistant jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve assit face à face dans le salon. Lou vint se mettre proche de moi à son tour. Sawyer était debout derrière mon frère.

Lily s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir où était assise Rose. Potter fronçait des sourcils en brisant le silence :

**\- Il y a quelque chose de grave ? Enfin... Quelque chose est arrivé ? **

Amber était assise sur un gros sofa avec derrière elle Jeremiah, Enzo, Erin, Vicki et bien sûre Taissa. Vicki depuis ce matin se faisait toute petite. Je n'allais pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas, à vrai dire je ne la connaissais pas. Mais si une personne tombait amoureuse ou bien faisait des trucs avec Rose, j'étais sûre que je la détesterais... Je lui ferais payer ma douleur puissance mille. Ça ne serait pas passer comme l'avait laisser faire Lily.

**\- Amber ? **Insista Potter.

La concernée fit glisser une boite en cuire sur la table. Je voyais Amber faire ce geste très lentement. Elle ne le touchait que du bout des doigts, comme si elle en avait peur. J'étais hypnotisé et très curieuse de savoir ce que contenait la boîte. Une fois au centre de la table, je fronçais des sourcils en tournant la tête vers Salem.

-** Il vaudrait mieux que vous preniez ça avec vous, **fit distinctement Amber. **C'est trop dangereux ici à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

**\- C'est quoi ? **Demanda Lorcan le premier.

**\- Le bracelet des Martinez,** déclara Erin.

**\- Il fait trop de mal aux gens ici, et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un aura la force de le détruire. Donc emmenez-le. Détruisez-le. Faites en ce que vous voulez, mais s'il vous plaît... Emmenez-le loin de nous,** expliqua Amber.

Directement mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de Lou. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette tâche à faire. Après tout on avait déjà fait beaucoup de chose pour Taissa alors pourquoi prendre le risque d'échouer à détruire quelque chose d'aussi maléfique ?

**\- On va s'en charger,** lança Pierre en prenant la boîte en cuire**. Lily, on est d'accord ton père est toujours directeur du bureau des Aurors ? **

**\- Euh bah oui,** bafouilla Potter surprise.

**\- Ok, alors je pense qu'on ira le voir en rentrant, **déclara Pierre.

La réalité venait de m'être éclaté en pleine face. On n'était plus des gamins, il fallait qu'on réagisse comme des adultes. Et ça passait par l'étape : en parler avec des gens plus expérimentés que nous. Les Aurors pourraient nous aider, et puis... On avait plus vraiment le choix vu que c'était Pierre qui avait prit le bracelet de Javier.

Avais-je précisé que l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante quand on était tous ensemble ? Mes amis se dispersèrent rapidement dans toute la maison ou bien les environs. Rose restait avec Lily et Charlie. Sûrement pour parler de sa rupture avec Londubat, ou alors qu'on savoir si Potter allait bien.

Je repassais mes mains sur mon visage quand l'image de Lily en pleure avec Ellie dans ses bras me venait en tête. C'était trop récent, et les souvenirs étaient encrés dans cette maison. C'était impossible de penser à autre chose. À me sortir toute mes pensés de ma tête.

**\- Scar ?**

Je me retournais pour voir Alice approcher. Pour une fois mon frère n'était pas avec elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**\- Elle voulait pas le tuer, **fit-elle simplement.

Je fronçais des sourcils en faisant un pas vers elle pour avoir une conversation plus que privé. On se dirigeait toute les deux dans un coin de la pièce.

**\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** Demandais-je perturbé.

**\- Je voulais le préciser. Alexie réagit bizarrement, enfin... Aussi bizarrement que quelqu'un qui a tué une autre personne... Enfin. Alexie n'est pas une meurtrière. Tu sais comment elle est, elle n'a jamais voulu faire ça délibérément.**

**\- Oui... Enfin je sais, **rassurais-je.

**\- Elle ne veut pas en parler, alors je voulais le dire à sa place avant que tout le monde croit que c'est une mauvaise personne, **clarifia Alice.

**\- Je n'ai jamais penser ça d'elle, tu le sais.**

**\- Alexander serait devenu fou, ou bien mort à l'heure qu'il est, si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose... Tu étais pas avec nous, mais sache qu'on a tout fait pour essayer que ça n'en arrive pas à cette fin. Alexie a simplement sorti un sortilège plus puissant, **expliqua Alice en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je sais Alice. Jamais je n'aurais cette image d'Alexie.**

Alice hocha la tête. C'était à ce moment précis où j'avais l'impression de me voir en elle. De voir ma relation avec Louann. J'avais eut un discours à peu près similaire quand j'avais dû expliquer pourquoi Lou avait lancer des Doloris sur Edward Nott. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais expliquer à mes amis, pourquoi j'exposais les faits. Peut être simplement car je voulais qu'ils aient une image correcte de ma Louann. Alexie n'était pas méchante délibérément, tout comme Louann. Je posais une main sur l'épaule d'Alice, elle contracta sa mâchoire en me fixant.

**\- Je te comprend, et je comprend Alexie. Donc ne t'en fait pas,** avouais-je.

**\- Elle ne parlera pas, je la connais, **fit Alice.

**\- On l'aidera. Comme on sait le faire maintenant. **

Alice avait un léger rictus que je lui rendais. On était plus des gamins.

**Point de vue de Taissa Benson.**

J'étais sortie de la maison où était les anglais. Je marchais le long des magasins, boutiques et bar en tout genre. Il pleuvait toujours, c'était un temps de chien. Erin allait sûrement repartir sur la côte ouest. Vicki retournerait finir Salem. Et Amber, Enzo et Jeremiah seraient là avec moi. Je ne savais pas où était partie Emma Brown, ou bien Sam Peters. C'était mes camarades de classe, et Emma était mon ancienne amie. Je me demandais s'ils s'étaient enfuis ou pas.

J'allais être à la Nouvelle Orléans sans vraiment être moi-même. Sans l'une de mes amies, et sans ma copine. Je lâchais un rire jaune. C'était assez délirant, je n'arrivais même pas à analyser ma propre existence ici. La vie était si fade d'un coup.

Ma mère allait peut être revenir à la Nouvelle Orléans si je lui disais. Quand je pense qu'elle m'avait interdit de m'investir dans une relation avec les Sanchez, et encore plus de créer une rébellion contre leur famille. Et voilà c'était ce que je faisais, et ça en tombant amoureuse de la Queen de la Louisiane.

Je rentrais chez moi. Au fond de moi j'espérais que Valentina soit ici, entrain de m'attendre ou bien qu'elle veuille rester ici avec moi. Je tournais la clé de ma maison pour ouvrir la porte puis montais rapidement à l'étage. Mes espoirs étaient de courte durée. Il n'y avait personne, pas de trace des Sanchez, et encore moins de Valentina.

Je soupirais en arrivant vers la grande table ronde qui était au centre de mon petite appartement. Il y avait comme toujours une multitude de papier, bouquin ou bien de photo des Martinez et Sanchez. On les avait tant espionner, et ça depuis plus d'un an.

Une de mes larmes coulait sur une photo. Je passais mon doigt dessus en prenant la photo. On voyait Tobias Sanchez rentrer dans une maison, c'était à ce moment là qu'on avait comprit qu'il était gay. Et que sa famille ne le savait pas, enfin du moins Javier. Il fréquentait beaucoup de touriste, jamais de relation sérieuse. Pourquoi je repensais à ça ? À nos recherches peu concluante ? Tant de temps gâcher pour ça ! Pour une fin si cruel putain ! D'un geste violent je foutais l'intégralité des documents qui était sur la table parterre, ils volaient en l'air avant de s'étaler sur l'ensemble du sol de mon appartement.

Je contournais la table pour aller m'asseoir dans mon immense fauteuil. À peine affalé je soupirais un grand coup. J'avais mal dans la poitrine, et puis ma respiration n'était pas très convaincante. Je n'étais même plus sûre que l'air que je respirais été saine. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les recoins de mon petit appartement. Je revoyais chacun de mes amis. Chacun à sa place. Je revoyais aussi nos engueulades sur l'éternel sujet des Sanchez.

Je me revois encore annoncer à mes amis que les anglais venaient. Ils avaient été si réticent à cette idée. Erin la première, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'ils viennent. Surtout car Javier gagnait de plus en plus de puissance. Et puis après c'était Vicki, elle se sentait déjà assez coupable d'avoir transformé Alexander. Pourtant l'ironie du sort voulait qu'elle l'aimait. Oui je n'étais pas stupide, et honnêtement c'était très dur de la défendre auprès des autres... Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait des problèmes dans le couple de Lily et Alexander que Vicki pouvait se permettre de craquer.

La porte d'en bas s'ouvrait. Avec le sortilège que j'avais mit je savais que c'était un de mes amis. Je ne bougeais donc pas de ma chaise en voyant arriver Enzo. Il examinait le sol où jonchait nos recherches avant de me regardait attentivement avant de s'appuyer sur la table ronde en face de moi. Je levais les yeux en sa direction pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait :

**\- Oui ? **

**\- Donc c'est vrai ?**

**\- De quoi Enzo ?**

**\- Tu l'aimes ? C'était elle depuis le début.**

**\- Enzo...**

**\- C'est à cause d'elle que tu nous as empêcher d'agir depuis le début ? **Demanda-t-il.

Sa question avait le don de m'agacer.

**\- Non Enzo, si j'ai refuser c'est qu'on était pas assez fort pour battre Javier. On était pas entraîner, et tout le monde nous lâcher petit à petit ! On ne savait même pas comment se battre face à lui ! Et vu comment ça à fini j'ai bien fait de ne pas autoriser ça se produire bien avant. Car de un Javier n'aurait pas été hors service bien au contraire, et on aurait sûrement été mort comme Ellie. Une mort n'est pas suffisant à tes yeux ? Donc voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien autorisé Enzo.**

Il contracta sa mâchoire en me regardant. Je savais qu'il était contrarié de mon emportement. Et moi aussi en faite. Pourquoi j'étais aussi susceptible d'un coup ? Enzo regarda derrière moi, sûrement par la fenêtre. Il avait les yeux pétillants.

**\- Elle me manque,** avoua-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas répondre. Simplement car je refusais de penser qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle allait revenir, un jour on allait se revoir non ? Je ne voulais pas penser à Ellie. Et pourtant c'était un pur échec à chaque fois.

**\- Taissa ?**

Le visage d'Enzo revenait en ma direction très lentement.

**\- On a déjà perdu Ellie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour essayer de retrouver celle que tu aimes, **lança mon meilleur ami.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas sûre et certaine de ce qu'il disait été ce qu'il pensait réellement. Je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment m'accorder son consentement à aimer Valentina. Il l'avait tant haïs pour tout ce que sa famille faisait que ce qu'il me disait là me paraissait irréel. Je secouais la tête en reprenant contenance.

**\- Elle est partie Enzo, ça ne sert plus à rien,** concluais-je.

Mon meilleur ami n'insista pas. Il tapota sur la table avant de se remettre convenablement debout.

**\- Les anglais vont partir, ils nous attendent à l'aéroport avant de décoller,** ajouta Enzo.

**\- C'est déjà l'heure ? **M'affolais-je. **Mais! Je suis pas prête. Enfin.**

**\- Taissa, ils doivent repartir. **

Enzo avait dit ça très calmement en posant une main sur mon bras. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il avait raison... Putain Taissa laisse-les partir. Ils avaient tant fait pour moi que je ne savais même pas comment leurs rendre la pareil. J'avais compté sur eux finalement, ils n'étaient pas comme moi... Mais je m'attachais beaucoup trop à eux. Ici à la Nouvelle Orléans, c'était quand on vivait sous le même toit, quand on faisait les mêmes activités et qu'on allait dans la même direction... C'était là qu'on se disait être une famille. Et ce que j'avais vécu avec eux pendant plus d'un mois était digne d'une famille.

C'était loin d'être des vacances ordinaires mais je gardais quand même le sourire de Louann dans ma tête, quand on avait fait tomber Scar et Alexie dans l'eau dans le Mississippi. Ou bien même le rire de Rose après les nombreuses blagues d'Amber. Il y avait Charlie heureuse de pouvoir refaire du Quidditch grâce à Jeremiah. C'était un merveilleux souvenir d'avoir emmener Cassandra dans une animalerie. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu quelqu'un aussi émerveillé que cette petite blonde. Ellie adorait elle aussi venir voir les labradors. Cassandra avait joué pendant plus de 5heures avec Ellie dans l'animalerie pendant que le reste faisait les magasins. Chacun d'entre eux aller me manquer, je m'inquiétais déjà de comment ça aller se passer pour eux en Angleterre. Est-ce que Alice allait s'en sortir face à ses enfoirés de parents ? Lily, Charlie et Scar allaient foutre une raclé à toute les autres équipes de Quidditch ? Et Alexander et Lily, leur histoire était vraiment fini ? Lou allait faire le tour du monde pour sa carrière... Merlin... Tout passait trop vite. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'on allait se dire au revoir maintenant, et dans ces circonstances.

On était vingt-et-un à la base et maintenant on allait se retrouver seulement à six. Je me sentais déjà abandonnée. J'avais l'impression d'être seule avant même pouvoir leur dire au revoir.

**\- Taissa, tu viens ? **

Enzo venait de m'extirpait de mes pensées. Je hochais la tête en le suivant. J'avais l'impression d'être à moitié inerte. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais tellement ailleurs, mes pensées allaient beaucoup trop vite. Je passais des Anglais à Ellie, puis à Valentina. Et ça dans n'importe quel ordre. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être moi-même. Comme si on m'avait enlever une partie de moi. En fait c'était le cas... On m'avait enlever Ellie, puis Valentina et là c'était mes anglais.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais à l'aéroport. Enzo avait déclenché sa voiture magique pour y aller ? Je n'en savais rien. J'étais complètement perdue. Comment j'allais faire sans eux ? Enzo m'ouvrait la porte pour sortir de la voiture, instinctivement je mettais une main au-dessus de ma tête, il pleuvait toujours. On courait pour se mettre à l'abri, à peine dans le grand hall de l'aéroport je remarquais mes amis en plein milieu de celui-ci.

Avec le bout de mes doigts je retirais les larmes qui commençaient à me venir. Je ravalais ma tristesse pour avancer vers eux. Lily et Alice se retournèrent vers moi, elles me décrochèrent un faible sourire en me voyant. Rose me prenait dans ses bras. À mon plus grand étonnement les garçons n'était pas hermétique aux au revoir chaleureux. Pierre me gratifia d'une longue étreinte, alors que Lorcan me demandait de faire attention à l'avenir.

Lou s'approcha de moi après avoir dit au revoir à Amber. Elle marchait d'un pas de loup vers moi.

**\- Tu me verras sur les magasines, je te manquerais pas longtemps tu verras, **fit Louann avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me forçais à sourire puis regardais mes mains. J'étais nerveuse, et mon coeur pesait beaucoup plus lourde que dans son habitude. Elle refaisait un pas vers moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me mordre l'intérieure de ma joue.

Les autres ne faisaient pas attention à nous, ni même n'était assez proche de nous pour nous entendre.

**\- Je ne suis pas très douée pour les au revoir,** confia Louann.

Je ne voulais pas parler car j'avais l'impression que si je le faisais il n'y aurait seulement des litres et des litres de larmes qui sortiraient de ma bouche. Lou était nerveuse, je le remarquais.

**\- Tu sais... Enfin. **(Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux). T**u as pas à t'en vouloir... On part pas à cause de toi.**

Je hochais la tête.

**\- Je fais pas trop dans le sociale normalement Taiss mais si je peux te dire une chose c'est que rien n'est de ta faute. Aucun événements qui c'est produit ici... J'ai l'impression d'être une cas sos à parler toute seule là, tu pourrais me répondre que j'ai moins l'air d'une demeurée ?**

Je lâchais un petite rire. Louann ne changerait jamais, elle avait toujours se côté chiant et agaçante. D'un geste brusque Louann me prit dans ses bras, à peine je pouvais sentir son odeur que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

**\- Tu vas me manquer,** soufflais-je en me retenant de craquer.

**\- Tu pourras toujours repenser à notre scène de sexe à Poudlard pour te remémorer de bon souvenir,** glissa Louann dans le creux de mon oreille.

Même dans des situations comme ça elle me faisait sourire. Je ne pourrais jamais la remercier d'avoir été là elle aussi. Je voyais Charlie arriver derrière elle, elle aussi me disait chaleureusement adieu. Scarlett hésita plus longuement avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Les Anglais partaient. La plus part se retournaient avant passer les portes de sécurité. Jeremiah et Amber les saluèrent une dernière fois en levant l'une de leurs mains. J'entendais Enzo soupirer d'un coup. On se retournèrent tous ensemble pour sortir de l'aéroport. J'avalais ma salive lentement. Voilà. Maintenant il fallait qu'on reprenne nos vies, qu'on avance. Qu'on soit confronté à la vie réelle.

**\- On fait quoi maintenant ? **Demanda Amber.

Enzo n'avait pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que j'entendais quelqu'un m'appelait derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir une petit tête blonde arriver en courant vers moi.

**\- Taissa ! **S'écria-t-elle en me percutant devant l'entrée du hall.

**\- Cass mais, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** M'inquiétais-je.

**\- Ne la laisse pas partir, **dit-elle essoufflée.

**\- Quoi ? **Fis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**\- Ne la laisse pas partir loin de toi, elle a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'elle. Il faut que tu lui dises,** répéta-t-elle.

**\- Qui ? De quoi tu parles Cassandra ? **Demandais-je complètement perdu.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Amber et Jeremiah sourire. Je ne comprenais rien, et j'étais bien trop émotive et à la ramasse pour que mon cerveau assimile toute les informations.

**\- Tu dois lui dire que c'est elle que tu aimes. L'amour devrait toujours avoir un pouvoir sur les gens. Ça permet en quelque sorte d'être heureux. Et tu le mérites. Donc vas-y ! Soi heureuse, **déclara Cassandra en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

Elle souriait de toute ses dents en me regardant. Je la regardais interloqué. Mes amis qui étaient à mes côtés me regardaient, ils semblaient être en stand-by.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** S'impatienta Amber.

**\- Allez ! Taissa, retrouve Valentina,** ordonna Enzo.

**\- Allez plus vite, dégage, **m'encouragea Erin en me poussant vers l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Je regardais une dernière fois derrière moi. Mes amis me regardaient avec plus ou moins un sourire sur le visage. Cassandra retrouvait les anglais aux portes de sécurité, elle m'attribua un salut de loin avant de disparaître.

**\- Vas-y !** Lança Enzo.

D'un seul coup je me mettais à courir. Je traversais le parking en évitant plusieurs collision de justesse. Il pleuvait toujours mais j'en m'en fichais à présent. Il fallait que j'aille chez les Sanchez, c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais encore la retrouver. Je courais jusqu'à me retrouver dans un ruelle. Je prenais une grande bouffer d'air avant de transplaner.

CRACK.

Mon transplanage avait été rapide, je devais me rattraper à un arbre à mon arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de courir vers leur demeure. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait au juste ? Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Et puis elle avait déjà décidé, elle avait choisie sa famille. Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire encore ?!

La pluie ruisselait sur mon visage, je manquais de glisser sur le sol en rentrant dans l'immense allée des Sanchez. Au loin il y avait des voitures, ils n'étaient pas partie. Ma respiration était courte, j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'avais chaud, j'avais beau être trempé jusqu'à os, j'avais chaud. J'avais tellement d'adrénaline que je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, je ne voyais que Valentina monter dans une voiture noir, et n'entendais que mon coeur battre dans mes tempes.

La porte allait se refermer quand je la bloquais brusquement avec ma main. Valentina avait déjà les yeux droit dans les miens. Je voyais clairement qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout la situation. Javier était assit à l'arrière avec Nina, alors que Tobias était du côté passager. J'étais essoufflée. Et je n'étais pas du tout sûre de pourquoi j'étais là. Et Merlin j'étais morte de peur. Complètement perturbé par mes propres sentiments.

J'avais le regard bloqué dans les yeux de Valentina. Aucune personne de sa famille ne disaient quoique ce soit.

**\- Taiss'... Qu'est-ce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Essaya Valentina après un moment de silence.

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Putain Taissa c'était pas le moment de se bloquer ! Pourtant j'étais complètement paralyser de me retrouver face à elle avec sa famille. Tobias avait un regard insistant envers moi. Après un long moment qui m'avait paru une journée entière j'arrivais à murmurer quelque chose :

**\- Reste.**

Valentina fronça légèrement des sourcils. Elle n'avait pas un regard méchant mais beaucoup plus triste que d'habitude.

**\- S'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas, **retentais-je toujours avec la main sur la portière de la voiture.

Un nouveau moment de silence était apparût. J'étais à la fois pétrifié et à la fois en plein moment d'attente. Je voulais une réponse, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'accepter n'importe quelle réponse. Nina donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Valentina pour qu'elle réagisse. Valentina sortait de la voiture et je fis un pas en arrière pour lui laisser de l'espace. Je lui répétais la même phrase.

**\- Taissa... Je dois partir, c'est ma famille... Il faut que je reste avec eux. Je n'ai plus qu'eux.**

Valentina avait réussi à dire tout ça sans se démonter, ni même un tremblement. Elle était entrain de prendre l'eau en face de moi. Mon coeur se serrait. Elle ne voulait pas être avec moi... Elle avait choisi sa famille. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur battait trop vite, comme si j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. J'avais tellement mal. Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ?

La porte arrière s'ouvrait et je voyais Nina Sanchez s'approchait de sa grande soeur. Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à me détacher du regard de Valentina. Elle me disait qu'elle était désolée mais je ne captais pas ses murmures.

**\- Val,** essaya Nina.

**\- Euh. Oui... Oui, j'arrive,** fit Valentina sans regarder sa petite soeur.

Sa voix était brisé.

**\- Valentina, **commença Nina.

**\- J'arrive... J'arrive.**

Valentina avala sa salive en faisant un pas en arrière. Certaines de mes larmes se frayaient un chemin sur mes joues. Tout ce qui était autour de moi était entrain de s'effondrer. Valentina n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Maintenant la pluie me donner froid, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot sur ma douleur. Nina posa une main sur son épaule.

**\- Reste ici,** fit-elle.

Les portières de la voiture claquèrent. Je ne captais pas grand chose de ce qui se passait devant mes yeux. Valentina tournait la tête pour voir Tobias s'appuyer sur le capot en mettant sa capuche, et Javier sortir de la voiture hésitant. Elle fronçait des sourcils en cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de sa famille.

**\- Il n'y a pas de Louisiane si la Queen ne reste pas à la Nouvelle Orléans, **ajouta Tobias avec un léger sourire.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film, d'être spectatrice de quelque chose de dingue. Je n'étais plus sûre que mon coeur battait ou que ma respiration était là. Je restais silencieuse. J'étais en attente.

**\- Mais... Mais vous ?** S'inquiéta Valentina.

**\- Tu en as assez fait pour nous,** déclara Nina. **Tout sera différent maintenant. **

**\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, **confia Tobias. **Tu as droit d'être heureuse aussi.**

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était vraiment réel ? Je faisais un pas hésitant vers Valentina. Merlin c'était bien vrai, j'étais bien en vie. Très délicatement je faisais glisser ma main le long de son bras pour arriver à joindre nos doigts ensemble. Valentina baissa la tête pour voir nos mains jointes. Nina nous fit un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

**\- Prend soin de ma soeur, **lança la plus jeune.

**\- Je me fais pas de soucis la-dessus, **s'amusa Tobias en grimpant à la place conducteur.

Javier était toujours de l'autre côté de la voiture. Valentina le regardait en attendant quelque chose. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon de la veille, il semblait perdu. Il eut un léger rictus envers sa soeur avant de parler :

**\- Soi heureuse Valentina... On se retrouvera. Pour l'instant tu dois vivre ta vie sans mes contraintes... Je suis désolé pour tout Taissa,** confia Javier en posant le regard sur moi.

Javier montait dans la voiture alors que Tobias nous faisait un clin d'oeil. Il faisait une marche arrière avant de prendre l'allée de la demeure pour partir. Valentina tourna la tête vers moi. J'avais les yeux grands ouvert. Je levais très doucement ma main pour caresser son visage. À peine l'avais-je effleuré que mon coeur ratait un battement.

**\- Tu es là, **murmurais-je sans vraiment y croire.

**\- Je suis là.**

Un sourire naissait sur son visage. Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir arriver aujourd'hui. Valentina passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser. La pluie était toujours et encore présente. Je fermais les yeux. Je voulais profiter de ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle dégageait m'emmenait dans un nouveau monde. Tout allait bien se passer, on allait de l'avant ensemble.

**Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

**\- Mesdames, et Messieurs, les passagers du vol 933 en direction de l'aéroport de Heathrow à Londres sont priés de se diriger vers les portes d'embarquement. **

L'annonce de l'employé de l'aéroport venait de retentir alors qu'on était encore en plein milieu de la zone d'attente. Je regardais derrière mon épaule pour voir s'il y avait un de mes amis de Salem. Aucune personne n'était là. Ils étaient partis. Ça me faisait mal au coeur de les laisser maintenant, c'était un peu tôt non ? C'était comme si on les laissait tomber sans explication.

Scarlett me prenait la main.

**\- Allez faut y aller.**

J'acquiesçais en entremêlant nos doigts. On était toute les deux derrière Sawyer. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être dans son assiette... Oh ! Mais que suis-je bête... Elena devait déjà lui manquer. D'ailleurs ils étaient quoi tout les deux ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait réellement ou c'était un amour d'été ?

Scarlett me tira la main avant donner nos billets à un employé. Ma copine gardait son calme, elle souriait aimablement à la jeune fille. Scar m'emmenait vers le tunnel qui menait à l'avion. Devant moi il y avait l'ensemble de mes amis. Cassandra avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Pierre en avançant. Alexander était un peu à l'écart, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Personne ne méritait d'être exclu comme ça. Alexie était tout devant avec Alice et Borislav. Ils étaient déjà entrain d'aller en direction des allées de l'avion. Scarlett ne paraissait pas aussi stressé qu'à l'aller. Peut être qu'elle était beaucoup trop pressé de rentrer en Angleterre.

Comme à l'aller on passait les allées pour se mettre derrière Charlie et Louann. Je prenais place à côté du hublot. Scarlett regardait son frère au loin avant de s'asseoir convenablement, elle s'attacha rapidement et me souriait timidement. Les places avaient un petit peu changer, Lily se retrouvait à côté de Lorcan, alors qu'Alexander avait prit place dans la rangé centrale aux côtés de Cassandra et Pierre.

Je bouclais ma ceinture après avoir entendu les ordres et conseils des hôtesses de l'air. L'avion n'allait pas tardé à décoller. Scarlett maintenait discrètement les deux accoudoirs. Bon ok ma copine était toujours plus ou moins morte de peur dans ce genre d'appareil. Devant nous Charlie et Louann se parlaient discrètement, c'était une conversation intime qui jongler entre mots doux et baiser. Je souriais en les voyant, simplement car je n'arrivais vraiment pas à imaginer Louann faire ça en publique.

Je regardais mes amis, Alexander avait le regarde perdu devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas, aucun de ses muscles, il avait simplement les yeux rivés sur le siège en face du sien. Il faudrait peut être que j'aille lui parler une fois à Londres. Je savais qu'il avait trompé Lily, et je ne lui pardonnerais pas si facilement mais il allait tellement mal...

Lorcan et Lily étaient tout les deux entrain de se parler juste devant Scorpius et Alice. Alice jetait des regards inquiet à Alexie quasiment toute les deux minutes. Scorpius fermait les yeux, je ne pensais pas qu'il dormait. Et je ne me sentais pas assez proche de lui pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Mais il devait sûrement penser. Cassandra avait relevé son accoudoir avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Pierre. Ils allaient s'endormir, à vrai dire je les comprenais j'étais exténuée moi aussi.

Borislav essayait de choisir un film avec Alexie. Elle souriait en acquiesçant à tout ce qu'il disait. Le séjour avait été éprouvant pour les Londubats. Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quel état était Alexie. Elle semblait complètement hors de ses problèmes, comme si elle s'en foutait de ce qu'il s'était passer. Ou alors c'était le cas... Ça me paraissait bizarre, Alexie n'était pas le genre de personne à être cruelle, et sans coeur. Elle cachait son jeu la plus part du temps mais elle était loin d'être une sadique ou quelqu'un de méchant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Borislav, il avait encore plusieurs ecchymoses, mais ce que je remarquais le plus c'était la façon dont il regardait Alexie. Il avait l'air d'être à son écoute, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Qu'elle se confit. Juste à sa posture on voyait qu'il attendait quelque chose, qu'il était beaucoup trop prévenant.

Sawyer à côté d'eux avait sortie son portable pour écouter de la musique et envoyer des sms. Je ne savais pas à qui. Ou alors il surfait sur le net tout simplement. En tout cas il était dans son monde. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on était arrivé à l'aéroport. Sawyer ne semblait pas vraiment apaisé, en fait ça n'avait pas changer depuis le début de nos vacances. Il s'était amusé, il avait fait ses trucs de son côtés, sûrement avec Elena d'ailleurs. Mais il avait l'air toujours abattu par la vie. Sawyer était quelqu'un de très important pour moi, c'était comme quelqu'un de ma famille. Plus on avançait et plus je passais du temps avec lui. Il était charmeur et taquin, parfois même aussi méchant que Louann. Mais il était vraiment là pour moi, il était exceptionnel. J'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir parmi mes amis...

D'ailleurs je me demandais si Louann et lui étaient vraiment frère et soeur. J'avais laissé cette histoire de côté avec les événements qui c'était passé chez les Sanchez... Mais c'était la théorie de Louann. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Mon raisonnement était simple, le père de Sawyer, Arthur King Adams frappait son fils car il avait ''causé'' la mort de la mère de Sawyer. Il rendait responsable Sawyer de son chagrin. Même si je trouvais le geste de Arthur cruel, sadique et stupide, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était à cause de tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa défunte femme. Alors comment Arthur King Adams aurait pu trompé sa femme et ça quelque mois avant qu'elle annonce sa grossesse ? Je savais que je réfléchissais trop, mais c'était tellement surréaliste que ça soit son frère. Louann disait qu'elle avait vu les yeux de son propre père, et qu'il ressemblait aux yeux de Sawyer. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment logique son raisonnement, on ne pouvait pas se fier qu'à une paire d'yeux non ?

Mes pensées furent mise entre parenthèse quand je remarquais qu'on décollait. Scarlett fermait les yeux et reprenait une longue bouffé d'air. Je souriais en la regardant avant de poser ma main sur la sienne. Quand je posais mes yeux sur elle j'avais l'impression de faire abstraction du reste. Elle avait des traits fins, son nez légèrement contracté, et sa mâchoire était serré. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux bleus. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'avion, et tout ce qui était moldu en fait.

**\- Scar ?** Chuchotais-je.

**\- Mmh ?** Fit-elle toujours les yeux clos.

**\- On est dans le ciel. Tout vas bien. **

Scarlett rouvrait les yeux lentement. Je fronçais des sourcils en la regardant, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Je caressais le dos de sa main en attendant qu'elle se confit. Scarlett avait le regard sur l'appui tête de Louann.

**\- Ça va pas mon coeur ? **Demandais-je timidement.

**\- Je vais dans une autre école,** murmura-t-elle. **Dans une équipe de rêve. J'aurais ma liberté et j'ai une petite amie formidable. Mais j'ai pas vraiment tout digéré de notre voyage. Et puis pour combler le tout on va retrouver nos familles. Nos problèmes. Je ne serais plus avec Lou, ni Sawyer, ni Scorpius. Je ne serais plus avec toi. Le temps va me paraître long...** (Scarlett tournait la tête vers moi)... **Est-ce qu'on va réussir ? Est-ce que dans 10ans on sera heureux ?**

**\- Je veux être avec toi,** confiais-je.** Je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit puisse nous séparer. **

**\- Moi non plus.**

Scarlett se pinçait les lèvres alors que je baissais les yeux. Est-ce qu'on avait finalement grandi ? Enfin mûri ? Nos choix jusqu'à présent était les bons ? Scarlett glissa une main derrière mon dos pour que je me rapproche. Je levais l'accoudoir pour me coller à elle.

**\- Qui va s'occuper de Sawyer ?**

**\- Lorcan pourra l'aider, ils vont vivre ensemble.**

**\- Et mon frère alors ? **S'inquiéta Scarlett.

**\- On pourra aller lui rendre visite bébé.**

**\- Et Lou ? **

Je prenais l'une de ses mains pour jouer avec. Mes yeux s'arrêtaient sur Louann entrain de s'allonger sur Charlie. Elle irait à Londres avec moi. Je ne savais pas si on se verrait, mais je lui avais promis d'être là pour elle. De la soutenir, et de l'aider à retrouver son père. Je pense que nos chemins étaient fait pour se recroiser.

**\- Je viellerais sur elle,** murmurais-je.

Scarlett embrassa mon front alors que je fermais mes yeux. Elle me faisait du bien. Son corps chaud me réchauffait, ses baisers me calmaient, et ses caresses m'apaisaient. J'étais épuisée par notre voyage. Par notre long séjour. Les vacances n'était pas terminée, la rentrée n'était pas encore là et c'était forte heureusement. Car je n'avais ni appartement, je n'avais pas annoncé à ma mère que je voulais véritablement aller à Londres, et il fallait que je me repose. J'avais besoin au moins une semaine de dodo. Et je voulais profiter de ma copine avant qu'elle ne parte pour Holyhead.

**\- Dors Rose,** chuchota Scarlett.

**OOO**

Je passais encore une fois une de mes mains sur mon visage. Je n'étais pas bien réveillée. Ce n'était pas possible que j'avais pu dormir pendant tout le vol. Enfin... Je n'étais pas la seule, tout le monde s'était endormi. On avait tous des têtes endormis quand on se dirigeait vers le tapis roulant qui emmenait nos bagages. Les garçons se chargeaient de les récupérer pour la plus part. Louann impatiente comme d'habitude bouscula les trois quarts des voyageurs pour prendre son dernier sac. En même temps pourquoi elle avait cinq valises ? Elle était venu avec seulement trois à la base. Je secouais la tête en prenant la poignet de ma valise que Scarlett me tendait.

On était en Angleterre.

Avec nos bagages on se dirigeait tous ensemble hors de l'aéroport, Lorcan traînait des pieds en regardant son téléphone. Je le voyais composé un numéro.

**\- Papa ? Merde. Euh rappel moi, enfin est-ce que tu peux emmener maman au ministère ? On se retrouve là bas.**

**\- Tu as pas réussi à l'avoir ? **Demanda innocemment Cass' à son grand frère.

**\- Non messagerie. **

Oh. Putain. Les parents. Pierre nous avait dit d'aller au ministère pour donner le bracelet à oncle Harry... Mais je stressais plus qu'il ne fallait. Enfin non ! Il y avait pas de limite ! Je stressais et j'étais épuisée, très très mauvais mélange. Il fallait que j'aille trouver ma mère à son bureau tout ça pour l'emmener au bureau de Harry. Et puis tout lui expliquer... Merlin. Elle allait me tuer. Elle allait hurlé c'était évident ! Oh Merlin !

**\- Rose qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **Fit Lily plus loin.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais stoppée de marcher. Ma mère allait m'enfermer à vie. Me ferait suivre une thérapie. Et j'étais sûre qu'elle me garderait près d'elle jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieille pour sortir toute seule de la maison. Je n'étais pas prête à voir les parents. On allait devoir tout leurs expliquer, tout revivre nos vacances simplement pour être le plus claire possible. Scarlett me regardait en attendant à quelques pas de moi. Charlie et Lily approchèrent en vitesse pour passer un bras autour de ma taille.

**\- Ça va aller Rose,** essaya Charlie. **Le plus dur est passé maintenant. **

**\- Ça ira vite, je te le promet,** déclara Lily.

Il fallait que je leurs fasse confiance. On se retrouva tous ensemble sur le parking de l'aéroport. Pierre était au téléphone alors que Charlie elle aussi voulait prévenir ses parents de son arrivé.

**\- Maman ?** Fit Pierre.** Oui ça va. Je suis à Londres... Non non... Plus tard ok ? Est-ce que tu peux aller au bureau de papa au ministère ?... S'il te plaît fait ce que je te demande... T'inquiète... Non ne préviens pas Amy... À plus tard. On se retrouve là bas... Arrête de t'inquiéter... Bye.**

Charlie s'éloignait pour téléphoner. On la voyait entrain de rouler des yeux alors qu'elle joignait l'un de ses parents. Ils devaient être à Gringotts, elle était sûrement tombé sur son grand frère Colin. Louann était adossé sur une voiture qui n'était pas la notre entrain de regarder son portable. Scarlett était en pleine conversation silencieuse avec son frère jumeau.

Ironiquement il faisait beau à Londres alors qu'il devait toujours pleuvoir en Louisiane. Je soupirais... Taissa me manquait déjà. Tout comme Amber ou Erin. Je secouais la tête pour ne pas trop y penser.

**\- Vous ne voulez contacter personne ?** Demandais-je aux ex-serpentards.

Louann arquait un sourcil en me regardant alors que Sawyer lui allumer une cigarette. Borislav était entrain de parler en bulgare plus loin, il avait sûrement dû avoir ses parents.

**\- Hobbit, je te préviens que nos parents sont pas sortable, et puis s'en foutent, **se justifia Louann rapidement.

**\- Ok je demandais juste hein, **déclarais-je en allant vers Lily.

Louann était d'humeur exécrable. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude, et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter ses caprices. Lily attendait en silence que tout le monde aient fini avec leurs téléphone. J'arrivais à ses côtés et lui caressais le bras pour me manifester.

**\- Il faut un taxi, **lança-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais.

**\- En fait il nous en faut plus qu'un, **corrigeais-je.

Scarlett s'approchait de nous.

**\- On va aller mettre toute nos bagages chez Lou avec Scor. Lorcan va nous aider. On se rejoint au ministère,** fit-elle.

**\- Attend on passe par où ? On va pas rentrer par l'entrée des visiteurs ? Ça va durer trois plombes,** déclara Lily.

**\- Ma mère m'a parlé d'une ancienne entrée de service par des toilettes publiques, il suffirait de mettre ses pieds dans la cuvette et d'actionner la chasse d'eau pour atterrir dans une cheminée du ministère,** renseignais-je.

**\- Ok on fait ça alors,** approuva Lily.

**\- On transplanera pour aller chez Lou. Ça sera plus rapide. On se donne rendez-vous au bureau de ton père dans combien de temps ? **

**\- Pas plus d'une heure, **répondit ma cousine.

Scarlett hocha la tête avant de me voler un baiser. Je la voyais prendre les bagages avec l'aide de Scorpius et Lorcan, Sawyer les aidait lui aussi. Ils disparaissaient plus loin dans une ruelle pour transplaner. Charlie appelait un taxi tout comme Alice et Pierre. J'avais donné l'adresse aux autres pour qu'on trouve le plus rapidement possible les toilettes publiques. L'idée de mettre mes pieds dans un cuvette me répugnait un peu.

La route en taxi était long, j'étais avec Lily et Alice. Et j'étais sûre que Scarlett serait arrivée avant moi au ministère. Je faisais tout pour éviter de penser aux choses qui me perturbait ou m'inquiétait... Comme ma mère, ou les Sanchez, la Louisiane, Ellie. Bref. Je faisais abstraction de tout.

Lily paya rapidement le chauffeur alors qu'on était déjà sorti du taxi. On apercevait les autres devant des toilettes publiques. On s'avançait vers eux.

**\- Donc on rentre dans les toilettes, puis on monte dans la cuvette, et on tire la chasse. Normalement ça nous emmène au ministère,** annonçais-je.

**\- Tu as plutôt intérêt que ça soit ça, car je te préviens que je porte des chaussures qui valent plus que l'ensemble de ton dressing,** siffla Louann.

Je roulais des yeux, Lily faisait la même chose en passant devant moi pour aller vers les toilettes des filles.

**\- Bon on y va là,** s'impatienta Alice.

Tout comme mes amies je rentrais dans l'une des cabines. Je regardais le fond de la cuvette... Non mais sérieusement ?! Des toilettes quoi ! Je n'étais pas difficile ou une mauviette, mais c'était quoi ce délire là ? Je secouais la tête avant de mettre prudemment mes pieds dans le trou. Je reprenais une grande respiration avant de tirer la chasse.

J'avais eut l'impression d'être aspirer. C'était tout aussi désagréable et inattendue que le transplanage. Le crépitement des fausses flammes des cheminées m'avertir que j'étais bien au ministère. Mes amis arrivaient à leur tour, on était tous ici. On marchait dans l'allée des cheminées. Lily me prenait la main. L'atrium était devant nous, juste devant l'immense fontaine je pouvais voir Scorpius et Lorcan. Sawyer et Scarlett n'étaient pas loin d'eux, je m'approchais de ma copine. On formait tous un cercle.

**\- Bon on fait quoi exactement ?** Demanda Borislav.

**\- On va au bureau de mon père,** répondait Lily.

**\- Pierre tu as toujours le bracelet ? **Questionna Sawyer.

Pierre secouait la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main.

**\- Nos parents nous rejoignent là bas ?** Fit Alexander.

**\- Je dois passer voir ma mère à son bureau, **informais-je.

**\- Oui moi aussi, enfin je dois aller chercher mon père, **déclara Pierre.

**\- Ok,** fit Alice. **Alors Potter tu nous guides vers le bureau de ton père pendant que vous allez chercher vos parents respectifs.**

Je hochais la tête. On se divisait en trois groupes. Alice, Sawyer, Alexie, Borislav, et Scorpius partaient avec Lily vers les ascenseurs magiques. Ils en prirent un, alors que Cassandra, Lorcan et Alexander suivaient Pierre vers le bureau du Directeur de l'Organisation internationale du commerce magique. Alias le bureau de son père, alias Ernie Macmillan. Et les filles m'avaient accompagné pour aller voir ma mère. Autant vous dire que je n'avais plus la boule au ventre... Non j'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé un boulet de canon. Quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd qui me paralysait. Je ne prononçais pas un mot, j'avançais entre les allées après avoir prit un ascenseur à grande vitesse.

**\- On y est bientôt, **informa Charlie.

On marchait plus rapidement que prévu. Je me stoppais d'un coup en voyant quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là. Charlie percuta mon dos.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **

**\- Putain, **souffla Scarlett.

Je me retournais en vitesse pour faire barrage à Louann.

**\- Charlie ! Mais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** S'affola Samantha en arrivant vers nous.

Charlie faisait plusieurs pas en arrière en pointant du doigt sa soeur. Louann secouait sauvagement la tête, Scarlett essayait déjà de la calmer.

**\- Pourquoi il est pas à Azkaban ?! **S'énerva Lou.

**\- Je croyais que vous étiez en Louisiane,** essaya Sam.

**\- Pourquoi Edward Nott n'est pas dans sa putain de cellule de merde !** S'écria Louann alors que Scarlett la prenait dans ses bras pour qu'elle n'avance pas.

Je regardais l'échange entre les deux sœurs Crivey.

**\- Charlie, je... Merde. Tu devais pas rentrer tout de suite. Tu... Putain, **souffla Sam complètement désemparé par la situation.

Charlie avait le regard perdu. Je posais une main sur son bras. Je ne comprenais rien, en fait on ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Edward n'était pas à Azkaban ? Pourquoi il était libre ? Est-ce qu'il l'était vraiment d'ailleurs ?

**\- Pourquoi il est là ? **Fis-je agacé.

**\- C'est ce que tu me cachais avant que je parte en Amérique,** souffla Charlie. **Tu étais pas venu voir les résultats de Colin, tu venais avertir maman de quelque chose ! C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment ça allait quand j'étais là bas ! C'était à cause de lui ! **

**\- Charlie,** essaya Sam.

**\- Pourquoi il est là ?!** Aboya Louann.

**\- Lou arrête, **ordonna Scarlett.

La porte derrière Samantha s'ouvrait. Je me pétrifiais sur le champ en voyant ma mère sortir de son bureau.

**\- C'est quoi ce raffut !... Rose ? Charlie ? Mais... Scarlett, Louann ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **

Scarlett me jetait un regard inquiet. Merlin, j'étais en plein cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire au juste maintenant ?

**\- Sam ! **S'indigna Charlie.

**\- Rose ? **S'impatienta ma mère.

**\- Malfoy lâche moi !** Hurla Louann.

**\- Stop !** Ordonnais-je en levant les bras en l'air.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. Je venais de créer le silence. Seulement j'avais moi même bien trop peur de ce qu'il se passait dans ce couloir. Edward Nott et sa famille n'étaient plus là. Il n'y avait que nous six. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir prendre la parole ou bien d'écouter ce que Samantha avait à dire.

**\- Louann ? **

Une voix derrière moi, me fit me retourner. Daphné Greengrass arrivait. Elle était habillé d'un impeccable tailleur noir. Elle nous regardait chacune notre tour.

**\- Hermione, Samantha,** salua-t-elle poliment avant de tourner son regard vers sa filleule. **Louann, calme toi. Scorpius m'a appelé** (elle s'adressait à Scarlett maintenant). **Il m'a expliqué brièvement les ****événements.**** Je pense qu'on parlera plus tard du pourquoi du comment Edward Nott était au ministère. **

**\- Non ! Je veux savoir maintenant !** Siffla Louann alors que Charlie s'était tue.

**\- Louann ! Soit patiente, et s'il te plaît si tu tiens à Charlie ne te créer pas de problème avec le fils de Théodore,** indiqua Daphné.

**\- Écoute ta marraine Louann, on est sur cette affaire depuis plus d'un mois, **informa ma mère.

C'était quoi ce délire ? Alors en fait on nous cachait quelque chose depuis qu'on avait mit les pieds à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Je secouais la tête. On avait voulu jouer aux adultes en les tenant informés de ce qui nous arrivait mais en fait eux aussi étaient pleins de secret.

Charlie avala sa salive tout en fermant les yeux. Louann se dégagea de Scarlett pour aller la voir. Je n'avais jamais vu Louann être là pour Charlie. Elle avait pour habitude de frapper les gens au lieu de la réconforter mais là c'était différent. Louann caressa son visage en lui murmurant quelque chose. Charlie ouvrit les yeux en hochant faiblement la tête.

**\- Est-ce que je dois vraiment m'inquiéter ? **Demanda Charlie d'une voix faible.

Samantha se pinçait les lèvres mais c'était ma mère qui répondit la première :

**\- Charlie, on fera tout pour te protéger. On t'expliquera tout plus tard avec ta famille. **

Ma mère s'approchait de mon amie. Louann se décala quand ma mère posa une main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

**\- Rien ne t'arrivera, **promettait Hermione.

Avant même que je ne croise le regard de ma mère je baissais les yeux. Merlin mon stresse gagnait d'un cran. Daphné passait une main dans le dos de Scarlett.

**\- Harry nous attend, **informa Daphné.

**\- Harry ?** Fit ma mère perplexe.

**\- Maman s'il te plaît ne pose pas de question et viens,** suppliais-je.

Hermione jeta un regard à Samantha. Charlie ignora le regard compatissant de sa grande soeur pour suivre Daphné et ma copine.

**\- Tu pourras t'occuper de mes affaires Sam ?** Demanda ma mère. **J'en aurais peut être pour plusieurs heures.**

**\- Oui pas de soucis.**

Sam hocha la tête avant de regarder sa soeur partir. Je jetais un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule pour voir Sam rentrer dans le bureau de ma mère. Il y avait un silence pesant, j'évitais de croiser le regard de ma mère. Je savais que son cerveau fusait à mille à l'heure, comme le mien. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement elle ne posait pas de question comme je lui avais demandé.

On arrivait rapidement au bureau du responsable des Aurors, donc celui de mon oncle Harry. Tout le monde était devant. Ernie Macmillan était à côté de son fils, c'était un bel homme. Grand élégant avec un charisme à faire tomber. Sa femme était sublime, elle s'appelait Adaline. Je voyais déjà sur son visage qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop. Ginny était déjà là, elle faisait les gros yeux à Lily. Évidement les Ex-Serpentards c'était mit un peu à l'écart. Les Londubats étaient eux aussi arrivé, pourtant je voyais bien que ni Alexander ni Alexie ne voulaient parler de leur voyage. Alexie était complètement hors d'atteinte. Elle ne faisait voir que son agacement d'être encore dans le couloir.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? **Demanda Charlotte Crivey, la mère de Charlie.

**\- Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?** Questionna Ernie.

**\- Je ne sais pas, **confia mon oncle alors qu'on arrivait à leur hauteur. **Ils veulent nous parler.**

**OOO**

**\- ... Alors voilà... Ça c'est passé comme ça,** concluait Alexander.

J'étais assise sur une chaise devant le bureau de mon oncle. À ma droite il y avait Lily qui triturait ses doigts. À ma gauche, Alexander qui venait de finir notre discours. Ça avait duré plus d'une heure. On avait tous plus ou moins parler. D'abord Scarlett puis Louann, puis après Alexander. En fait on était partie du début pour expliquer l'ensemble de notre séjour. Seul Alexie et Cassandra n'avaient pas parlé. Sûrement car elles n'en avaient pas envie. Nos amis étaient debout derrière nous trois, seule Alexie était adossé à l'un des murs à regarder ses pieds.

Derrière mon oncle Harry il y avait les parents. Denis et Charlotte Crivey qui avaient été les plus étonnés. Mon père qui était devenu blanc d'un coup. Ginny qui n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Lily. Daphné avait un visage beaucoup plus inquiet que je le pensais. Elle maternait beaucoup Scar, Lou et Scorpius finalement. Ernie et Adaline Macmillan étaient interdit, Ernie avait une ride du lion depuis le début de notre réunion improvisé. Viktor et Rebekha Krum avaient l'air beaucoup plus compatissants que je l'aurais cru. Et forcément Hannah Londubat avait dû s'asseoir après la nouvelle. Savoir que ses deux enfants avaient vécu un tel calvaire était insurmontable pour elle. Neville avait posé une main sur son épaule. Luna Lovegood était venue prendre son fils et sa fille dans ses bras juste après la dernière phrases d'Alexander. Rolf Scramender s'était appuyé contre un mur pour se tenir la tête. Je soufflais un grand coup. La pression était descendu, mais j'avais peur. J'étais toujours stressé de savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire. Car pour l'instant aucun d'eux ne nous avaient interrompu.

Et puis on avait pas censuré une seule partie de notre histoire. Ni les sortilèges impardonnable, ni les gestes de violence, non plus l'accident de voiture. La maison ravagé des Sanchez. Nos recherches. Rien n'avait été laissé, pas Ezra, pas Ellie. Rien. Seul le Memoria de Lou avait été soigneusement oublié par Scarlett quand elle avait expliqué pourquoi elle avait suivit Lou l'une des première nuits.

J'entendais un bruit derrière moi. Pierre s'avançait pour poser la petite boîte sur le bureau. Lily la poussait lentement vers son père.

**\- Il faut le détruire. Ils nous ont demandé de le faire, **expliqua faiblement Lily.

Harry acquiesça en ouvrant la boîte. Le bracelet en or de Javier apparaissait devant nos yeux. Aucuns d'entre nous ne l'avaient ouvert jusqu'à présent.

Un long moment de silence s'était installé. Aucuns de mes amis n'osaient bouger ou dire quelque chose. On attendait une réaction de la part des adultes. Le père de Sawyer n'était pas venu, je pense que Daphné en était pour quelque chose. Elle avait évité que ma mère l'appelle. Pourtant elle avait essayé de joindre les Malfoys et Grindewald. Évidement personne n'avait répondu.

Adeline Macmillan s'approcha de ma mère pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Ma mère hocha la tête avant de chuchoter quelque chose à ma tante Ginny. Harry avala sa salive en touchant le bracelet en or, puis releva la tête vers nous.

**\- Les épreuves que vous avez traversé sont déjà une accès grosse punition pour des jeunes de votre âges, **essaya Harry calmement. **Jamais de ma vie je n'ai voulu que mes enfants vivent ce que vous avions vécu... Le contexte est différent, mais il y a des similitudes. **

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour prendre la parole. Je plissais les yeux par peur qu'elle hurle.

**\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de réagir seul, vous auriez pu nous avertir... Mais car il y a un mais, ce que vous avez fait été très courageux et honorable. Je ne veux plus jamais que l'un d'entre vous se retrouve dans une telle situation. Ce qui c'est passé est grave. Très grave. On ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça.**

Lily et moi nous échangions un regard étonné. Comment ça pas nous laisser comme ça ?

**\- Il y a une procédure, **fit Ginny. **Un service qui a été mit en place après des ****événements**** perturbants pour les sorciers. Souvent suite à des conflits, des combats ou des guerres.**

J'entendais mes amis bouger sur place. Je ne comprenais pas où ils voulaient en venir. C'était Ernie Macmillan qui nous expliqua la procédure du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je n'arrivais pas bien à tout assimilé. J'étais fatigué en plus de ça. D'après nos parents on allait devoir suivre une sorte de thérapeute. Je n'avais pas très bien compris le principe mais c'était pour nous évaluer. Pour savoir si on était toujours apte. Mais apte à quoi au juste ? À pratiquer la magie ? On était des sorciers évidement qu'on était apte. On venait de se confier à nos propres parents, pourquoi le faire à un inconnu ? Forcément... Ma mère répondit à mon interrogation avant même que je puisse demander quoique ce soit. Pour eux il fallait qu'on parle de ce qu'on avait vécu, pour savoir comment on vivait notre vie... On allait être analysé. J'étais perplexe... Puis je me retournais pour voir mes amis. Et c'était à ce moment là que je comprenais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée... Cassandra avait besoin de parler. Vu que c'était confidentiel, peut être que Louann allait pouvoir se confier... Et Alexie. Oui les parents avaient raison, on devait parlé pour voir l'état de tout le monde.

Harry se mettait debout alors que Ginny annonçait avec qui on devrait parlé de tout ça. Au moment même où elle avait prononcé un mot, Alexie était partie du bureau suivit par Lorcan et Borislav. Ils étaient sûrement partie à sa recherche. Neville et Hannah emboîtaient le pas. Luna et Rolf s'approchaient de Cassandra pour lui demander comme elle allait. Ernie et Adaline posaient plein de question à Pierre, mais la principal était ''Est-ce que ça va ?''. Je me levais de ma chaise en voyant Daphné allait vers Scar, Scorpius et Louann. Je n'avais pas le temps de rattraper Sawyer qui sortait du bureau que mes parents venaient autour de moi.

**\- Rose,** soupira mon père. **Tu m'as tellement fait peur.**

Mon père me prenait dans ses bras. Mon coeur se relâchait. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans le vide. C'était un sentiment d'apaisement qui m'envahissait. Ma mère me prenait dans ses bras elle aussi.

**\- Ne refais jamais ça Rose. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je suis si inquiète, je n'arrête pas de t'imaginer là bas Ro.**

**\- Chut Hermi, elle est là, **coupa mon père.

Derrière leurs épaules je voyais Ginny faire la morale à Lily. Lily roulait des yeux. Je voyais bien qu'elle allait pleurer si sa mère n'arrêtait pas. Harry vint à sa rescousse pour lui faire un câlin.

Rapidement tout mes amis partirent un par un avec leurs parents ou seuls. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne me sentais pas véritablement moi-même. Je me retrouvais dans la voiture de mes parents, mon père conduisait. Et ma mère était à la fois stressé, à la fois fâché, mais aussi beaucoup trop prévenante. J'étais perdue. Tout allait trop vite. Pourquoi j'étais d'un seul coup loin de mes amis ? Mes parents me parlaient mais je ne pensais qu'à Alice... Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Était-elle avec Scorpius chez ses grand-parents ? J'espérais que Sawyer n'était pas entrain de boire quelque part. Ou bien que Lou prenne du Memoria. Alexie était chez elle ? Elle aussi devait se sentir seule si elle ne parlait pas avec son frère... Et Cassandra et Lorcan alors ? J'avais vécu sept années avec eux à Poudlard. J'avais passé un mois h24 avec mes plus proches amis. C'était comme ma famille. On avait quasiment tout vécu. Et maintenant j'étais sans eux... Mon coeur me faisait mal. Je ne pouvais pas aller bien si j'étais sans Lily, ou Charlie. J'avais besoin de Scarlett.

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la voiture. Les lumières de la ville étaient étincelante. Mais la seule chose que je pensais c'était eux. Mes amis. Mon coeur me faisait mal une nouvelle fois. Mes vacances n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter comme ça. Une larme coulait sur mon visage. Je n'avais même pas eut le temps de leurs parler, de leurs dire quelque chose, rien. Quand est-ce au juste j'allais les revoir ?

* * *

**Fin. **

**Dooooonc. Est-ce que ça répond à vos attentes ? Même si la fin est plus triste que Une Dernière Année ? Merlin ! Je suis si excitée d'avoir fini, je veux tout savoir ! Absolument tout. De l'ensemble de la fiction, jusqu'à celle là. Vos interrogations ! Enfin la total. Même vos questions pour la troisième fic. Bref merci énormément à tous !**

**Voilà, Road Trip se termine comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Honnêtement là, je suis méga heureuse d'avoir terminé car j'ai tellement hâte de commencer Stay Together. Ça fait plus d'un an que je pense à la troisième fic. :')**

**Bref! Je voulais vous remercier pour tout, et putain de Merlin ! Vous avez vraiment été exceptionnel ! Je n'aurais pas cru que j'aurais autant de personne fidèle pour cette deuxième fiction, j'espère vous revoir dans la troisième. Qui va arriver le plus vite possible !:D**


End file.
